Un Acuerdo Formal
by Berelince
Summary: Universo Alterno. Elsa y Anna son las herederas de diferentes reinos y se han casado como resultado de un compromiso arreglado años atrás. No es incesto, pero definitivamente es Elsanna. Traducción de "A Formal Arrangement" de Requ
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTA:_** "_A Formal Arrangement" es un fanfic muy popular dentro de las historias que circulan en el fandom de Frozen en idioma inglés y con previo permiso de su autora es que me daré a la tarea de traducirlo al español para que los hispanohablantes a los que se les dificulta, puedan conocer y apreciar esta bella historia. Espero les guste y pueda avanzar a buen ritmo para alcanzar pronto la versión original._

_..._

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 1**

**...**

Hubo cierto debate entre los consejeros de Arendelle antes de la boda en relación a quién debía ser el novio, pero se decidió unánimemente que la Reina Elsa debía serlo simplemente porque era la más alta. Ella contaba también con un porte regio que la complementaba bien como novio junto a la apariencia de novia de la Princesa Anna, sin mencionar que Arendelle, al ser una nación mayor, debía ser masculina ante la pequeña Corona. Había cierta lamentación entre el público porque la Reina Elsa no luciría el hermoso vestido que su madre hubiera portado antes que ella, pero aun así era un pequeño sacrificio. Una Boda Real se iba a llevar a cabo y ¡la celebración que le sucedería! ¡Y las finas comidas y vinos que se distribuirían! La expectativa resultaba en realidad emocionante.

La Reina Elsa apareció ataviada galantemente en el mismo uniforme que previamente hubiera vestido el Rey, con las debidas alteraciones, por supuesto, para calzarle la esbelta figura. Existía cierta preocupación de que la monarca cortara su magnífica cabellera rubia platinada para interpretar el rol, pero fue disipada cuando se aproximó hacia el altar con su melena sujeta en un trenzado recogido en alto bajo la corona de oro. La Reina Elsa resultaba una figura gallarda, sus guantes blancos contrastaban con el uniforme oscuro militar, brillantes medallas, faja roja y la espada de plata pendiente de su cadera.

Algunos la miraron en asombrada admiración, especialmente aquellos quienes nunca habían asistido a una Boda Real con una mujer haciéndola de novio, rara como resultaba. Era una ceremonia realmente encantadora, todo había sido meticulosamente planeado hasta el último pétalo de flor.

El coro se escuchó tan pronto la Princesa Anna cruzó las puertas. Estaba resplandeciente en su vestido de novia de seda color crema con su velo. Caminaba lentamente el pasillo del brazo de su padre, el Rey Frederick, con una sola dama de honor llevándole la cola. La Princesa estaba visiblemente nerviosa, sus mejillas y orejas estaban coloradas, y su mirada era tímida. Pero aún así resultaba una visión adorable, su cabello cobrizo le caía suelto sobre los pálidos hombros y una pequeña tiara le fulguraba bajo la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por el cristal de los vitrales superiores.

Cuando llegaron al altar, la Princesa se liberó del brazo de su padre, adoptó una mirada de feroz concentración y dio el primer paso.

Un suspiro de alivio fue casi audible desde la sección de Corona en la audiencia.

La Princesa Anna dio otro paso.

Y entonces en el tercer paso su suerte la abandonó y se tropezó con el vestido.

Cayendo directo a los brazos de la Reina.

La Reina Elsa soportó el peso de su novia con gracia, sus manos enguantadas sostuvieron a la Princesa Anna por los codos. La mejilla de la Princesa le rozó a Elsa una de las medallas ornamentales del pecho en su caída y se enderezó avergonzada, susurrándole sus disculpas. La Reina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la guió al sitio que debía ocupar como la novia, tomó las manos de la Princesa entre las suyas, y le asintió al obispo para comenzar a recitar sus promesas.

Los votos fueron sellados con un beso casto. La Princesa Anna se ruborizó notoriamente y se encogió en su sitio cuando cada persona de la audiencia se levantó y las aplaudió animadamente. La Reina Elsa se permitió otra pequeña sonrisa y envolvió la mano de la Princesa bajo su brazo con distinguida familiaridad, como si estuviera habituada a tomar parte en roles masculinos, y apremió a su nueva esposa.

La Princesa reaccionó y levantó en alto su ramo. La audiencia soltó una aclamación. Se sonrió, cerró los ojos y lo lanzó por sobre su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

El ramo salió volando en alto y casi cruzó todo el pasillo, pero fue atrapado cuando un entusiasmado joven caballero corrió y dio un salto para atraparlo en el aire. Regresó trotando hacia la regia pareja para presentarles orgulloso su premio. Todos disfrutaron del jolgorio cuando realizó una reverencia con exagerada floritura, se enderezó y soltó: "¡Que vivan las Reinas!, ¡y que disfruten de los placeres de la vida conyugal!

Y así, las recién unidas herederas de las casas de Arendelle y Corona se retiraron, con el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia y las ovaciones de la multitud que se quedaron atrás mientras se enfilaban al Castillo de Arendelle.

...

Asomándose por la ventana del carruaje, Anna saludaba a los aldeanos que las celebraban, su alegría resultaba contagiosa. Todos parecían tan felices. Anna estaba feliz. Era el día de su boda. Se había casado con Elsa.

Ahora era la esposa de Elsa.

Al tiempo que se alejaban y las multitudes disminuían, los caballos avanzaron a paso raudo, Anna se recargó contra los cojines del carruaje bajando su vista a su regazo y al anillo que ahora le adornaba la mano. Era una sencilla banda de oro, una antigua reliquia que se remontaba hasta la fundación de Arendelle cuando este era un pequeño reino y el oro se consideraba aún más precioso. Ella pudo ver la historia en ese simple pedazo de metal, e imaginó la manera en la que habría cargado con todas las esperanzas y promesas de incontables Reinas de Arendelle. Cerró su mano sobre su alianza, y a su izquierda, le dedicó una mirada a su nueva… ¿Esposo? ¿Esposa?, ¿Reina?

No estaba muy segura de las formalidades para un matrimonio del mismo sexo, especialmente de uno Real. Podría arreglárselas y averiguarlo, estaba segura de ello. Pero más allá de las formalidades…

Anna trazó con los ojos el contorno del perfil de la Reina. Elsa era tan… tan… bueno, _todo. _Resultaba difícil siquiera pensar en todas las palabras que se necesitarían para describir a Elsa. Era hermosa. Incluso en su uniforme que se suponía debía hacerla ver guapo, lo cual hacía, pero aun así lucía muy bella en él. El limpio corte militar la favorecía tanto como cualquier vestido de gala habría hecho. El cuello le enfatizaba su esbelta garganta y la grácil línea de su mandíbula. Su complexión era nevada, pero no enfermiza, como había escuchado a muchas damas comentar con envidia sobre la piel de la Reina. Anna quería acercársele y tocarle la mejilla para asegurarse que aquello era real. Sus dedos se retorcieron en su regazo.

Elsa se percató que la observaba y giró el rostro para mirarla. Su expresión era solemne. "Prometo que haré lo mejor por ti", le dijo suavemente, como un juramento.

No fue la cosa más romántica que hubiera escuchado, pero Anna era lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no todo lo que se escribía en las novelas era real. Aunque, viniendo de Elsa, ella sabía que la Reina significaba de verdad cada palabra. Anna le ofreció una media sonrisa. "Lo sé, también te lo prometo."

El momento era perfecto, simplemente perfecto para un beso. Elsa estaba ahí mirándola con esos preciosos ojos azules y ambas estaban casi tocándose, la mano enguantada de Elsa descansaba sobre el asiento entre ellas, los dedos casi rozándole el muslo. Anna alzó su cabeza y la inclinó para cumplir su fantasía, su respiración se aceleró en anticipación. Era justo como se lo había imaginado de niña, una hermosa boda, un hermoso príncipe – o Reina en este caso, pero Anna era flexible – y un hermoso primer, y privado beso como una mujer casada.

Los párpados de Elsa descendieron, sus ojos posándose en la boca de Anna. Respiró profundamente, tratando de ignorar las mariposas de su estómago. _Anna_, pensó con embeleso. _Anna era suya. Su Reina, Su anillo estaba en su dedo y era suya_. Su mente aún vacilaba ante la realidad de aquello. Al fin podría besarla todo lo que quisiera, enterrar sus manos en esa gloriosa caída de cobre fundido y… hacer todas esas cosas que no resultarían propias al encontrarse dentro de un carruaje.

Trató de apaciguar el surgimiento de su posesividad. Era vulgar lo mucho que quería a Anna, pero no podía convertirse en un animal, esclava de sus deseos. Y la noche de bodas, Oh Dios. Eso la llenaba con una cantidad igual de culposa lujuria y pavor. Ella iba… ella iba… No tenía idea de qué demonios iba a hacer, y besar a Anna (_Su esposa, su hermosa esposa, suya, suya, suya_) no iba a ayudarle para nada a controlar esas urgencias. Elsa seguramente iba a moverse muy rápido y eso podría arruinarlo todo. Después de todo, Anna era inocente.

Entonces se percató de la manera en la que Anna la miraba y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Comenzó casto. Un encuentro de labios, ligeramente torpe dada la inexperiencia. Elsa no esperaba que fuera de otra manera. Pensó por un momento que Anna se retiraría. Pero en lugar de eso, los ojos de Anna se cerraron y la joven se dejó llevar y Elsa se perdió. Los labios de Anna eran suaves, muy suaves. No pudo evitarlo. Profundizó el beso, acomodándose en su sitio para acariciar la mejilla de Anna con una mano, la otra apretaba el cojín del asiento, los dedos se enterraban en él. Las rodillas se le debilitaban.

Los labios de Anna se separaron, exhalando un raudo suspiro contra la boca de Elsa. la pelirroja sintió el estremecimiento de la Reina y, decidida, colocó sus temblorosas manos sobre el pecho de Elsa, tratando de encontrar donde agarrarse. El uniforme estaba demasiado bien hecho, no tenía un solo pedazo de tela suelto, doblez y tristemente, no tenía solapas. Elsa soltó un suave gemido ante su exploratorio toque y la sostuvo con más firmeza, acunando la curva del mentón de Anna con su palma, los dedos enguantados se deslizaban entre la rojiza cabellera y le descansaron en la nuca. Rozó con la lengua el labio inferior de Anna y la joven jadeó, sus manos encontrando soporte finalmente en los hombros de Elsa para afianzarse.

La advertencia parpadeó entre las estrellas que Elsa veía tras sus párpados cerrados mientras mimaba la boca abierta de Anna. Su mano derecha, la que casi perforaba agujeros en el asiento aterciopelado tratando de contenerse a sí misma, había encontrado su camino hacia la espalda de la pelirroja. Sus dedos se separaron para abarcar la esbelta cintura de su esposa, codiciosa por tocar tanto como le fuera posible.

En ese momento, Elsa despreciaba la barrera sobre sus manos, y se encontró a sí misma deseando que ese hermoso vestido de novia se fuera al infierno, incluso si Anna se veía como una diosa en él, solo para ser capaz de sentirle la cálida piel desnuda. Y ante el pensamiento de Anna sin ropa, _Santo Dios_. Elsa se estremeció. _No soy un animal_, se repetía. _No lo soy…_ El esfuerzo se desperdició tan pronto sintió los dedos de Anna presionándole los hombros. Todo pensamiento coherente se le disipó como humo.

Anna se agarró a las charreteras de Elsa, sin importarle que estuviera retorciendo la fina seda debajo de sus dedos. Si tan solo imaginara en dónde se encontraban los pensamientos de la Reina en relación al estado actual de su vestimenta, se habría escandalizado por completo. El interior del carruaje se sentía sofocante, el aire pesado, y a ella le habría encantado tirar del vestido y pasárselo por sobre la cabeza, siempre que Elsa siguiera besándola de aquella manera. Sus labios los sentía hinchados y muy sensibles, al borde del dolor. Y cuando se separaron en busca de aire, tenían las frentes juntas y sus narices se tocaban, Elsa exhalaba acaloradamente por su boca mientras se preguntaba aturdidamente qué cruel Dios hacía que la gente tuviera que escoger entre besarse y respirar.

Anna nunca, nunca había sido besada así antes, como si pudiera ser consumida por ello y ni siquiera le importara si sobrevivía. la pelirroja se orilló a sí misma hacia – ¿Su esposa?, ¿Esposo?, ¿Siquiera le importaba cómo tenía que llamarla? – y casi gateó hacia el regazo de Elsa con la misma indiferencia para con su sedoso vestido de novia como para el uniforme de la Reina. Quería sentir a Elsa contra su cuerpo. Anna arqueó su espalda, su cuerpo sabía exactamente lo que deseaba aunque ella no lo comprendiera, pero se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Cuando sus pechos acariciaron el frente de Elsa, ambas se separaron con un jadeo.

Las dos se miraron mutuamente, resoplando. Elsa recorrió a Anna con la mirada, entonces tragó saliva cuando la realidad la golpeó. El vestido de Anna estaba notoriamente arrugado y un sugestivo rubor le coloreaba las mejillas. Sus pechos se le tensaban contra la seda con cada respiro que tomaba. Su cabello estaba revuelto y resultaba obvio, muy obvio, lo que habían estado haciendo. No, lo que Elsa había estado haciendo.

Elsa cerró los ojos en profunda mortificación en cuanto recobró su sentido común. _Aún estamos en el maldito carruaje y ya la he asaltado_. Su cerebro seguía entorpecido por la intoxicación del beso, así que no podía recordar quién lo había comenzado, pero estaba segura que ella había sido la culpable.

El par de pronto pareció percatarse del mundo exterior cuando el camino bajo las ruedas del carruaje pasó de la piedra a la madera. Anna miró por la ventana y las aguas resplandecientes de los fiordos la saludaron. Estaban cruzando el puente que conectaba la ciudad con el castillo. Percatándose en dónde se encontraba –o sea, en las piernas de Elsa. – tartamudeó con un chillido de pánico y se alejó de su lado, intentando frenéticamente alisar las arrugas de su vestido.

Elsa se cubrió la cara con una mano, avergonzada más allá de lo creíble y disgustada consigo misma… _No es un auspicioso inicio para nuestro matrimonio_, pensó. Se inspeccionó a sí misma y mientras que su uniforme estaba un poco magullado, no era nada comparado con el desastre que era el vestido de Anna. Y todo el mundo podría ver y saber que ni siquiera había podido mantener las manos quietas en el viaje desde el altar al maldito castillo.

_Ya he deshonrado a mi esposa_, se pensó con una mueca. Elsa se avergonzaba en favor de Anna. Miró de reojo y casi se ofreció a ayudarla, pero lo reconsideró en el último segundo. Dudaba que su esposa fuera a apreciar tenerle las manos cerca, dado que esa había sido la causa de aquella calamidad en primer lugar.

Evitaron mirarse. El resto del camino resultó tenso en su incomodidad, pero afortunadamente terminó por ser corto.

En cuanto el carruaje rodó por el camino recién pavimentado, Anna se aclaró la garganta.

Elsa se paralizó en su sitio, esperando una fría amonestación por su comportamiento. Se la habría merecido.

Anna tocó el hombro de Elsa y gesticuló vagamente. "Tu uniforme", le susurró. "Están… ah…"

La Reina frunció el entrecejo, confusa. "Perdona, ¿cómo has dicho?"

Anna se rindió y se inclinó hacia la Reina, enderezándole las borlas destrozadas de sus charreteras. Estaba de nuevo ruborizada cuando se apartó de su lado.

El cochero anunció su arribo y uniformados lacayos aparecieron ante las puertas. Normalmente, el novio, o el esposo, se bajaría primero para ayudar a su dama. Pero la ocasión era especial y el dilema se les ocurría apenas a los sirvientes -¿Qué hacer si ahora la Reina era considerada un Rey? Aún era una mujer, por supuesto, ¿pero se le tendría que tratar con las diferencias y costumbres como a un varón?

Elsa se habría reído si no hubiera estado tratando de escapar del carruaje tan pronto como le resultara posible. Despidió con una seña al mayordomo que le extendía la mano y descendió. Aguardó un instante para ver si Anna esperaba que la ayudara a bajar, y quiso abofetearse. Seguramente Anna no querría que la tocara. Se sentía tan idiota. En su lugar, rodeó el carruaje y esperó a su lado pacientemente, dándole tiempo a su esposa para que alisara su vestido. Los lacayos no parecieron notar nada malo, pero los buenos sirvientes eran discretos.

Elsa suspiró, todavía reprendiéndose. Era una idiota. Una gran, gran idiota con la finura y la libido de un muchacho adolescente.

Anna miró a Elsa. La Reina tenía la vista fija en una de las largas torretas del castillo, sus mejillas aún se veían un poco rosas. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía dirigirse a Elsa enfrente de otros ahora que estaban casadas. Ellas no lo habían hablado. De hecho, ni siquiera había visto a Elsa en los últimos 4 años antes de que el viejo Rey muriera, viviendo en Corona, esperando alcanzar la mayoría de edad para cumplir con los esponsales que el padre de Elsa, el Rey Alexander, había arreglado.

El Rey y La Reina de Corona, quienes siempre habían sido cercanos a la Familia Real de Arendelle, quedaron devastados cuando recibieron las noticias de la muerte del Rey Alexander y la Reina Marina. Muchos habían esperado que el compromiso entre las princesas se rompiera después de que la última integrante de la familia de Arendelle desapareciera enteramente del ojo público, su presencia, si bien, antes comparada a menudo con una luna azul.

Pero entonces, un mensajero llegó a Corona portando el sello de Elsa un año antes con una corta misiva, dos años después de la desastrosa partida de los soberanos: _Que Arendelle y Corona unan sus familias._

El Rey Frederick estuvo más que gustoso e hizo que el Príncipe Hans rompiera por fin su compromiso –que era todo menos oficial– con su única hija. A Hans no le había hecho nada de gracia y Anna se sentía casi igual. A ella le gustaba Hans, aunque suponía que su ira se debía más a cómo su futuro estaba siendo completamente reorganizado con toda la indiferencia y elocuencia de una tarjeta de felicitación. Anna incluso había hecho planes sobre cuáles de las Islas del Sur visitarían para su luna de miel y esa carta –Tan poco romántica ¡y que ni siquiera estaba firmada! ¡O dirigida hacia ella!– había decidido el resto de su vida en su lugar.

Anna había desplegado un berrinche real al respecto, por supuesto. Eso fue al principio, pero incluso si se trataba de la descendiente de una de las familias más viejas y nobles del continente, le seguía perteneciendo a su padre. El Rey la había confinado a sus habitaciones y le había prohibido siquiera asomarse al salón comedor, bien consciente de la posibilidad de que su hija se fugara con su pretendiente si su temperamento no se apaciguaba antes y era bien contenido.

Hasta ese día, Anna había pensado que Elsa debió al menos tener la cortesía de escribirle, especialmente si el motivo concernía al asunto del matrimonio. No era como si Elsa no supiera cómo hacerlo. Ellas habían pasado muchos años de su juventud comunicándose por carta, la distancia entre Arendelle y Corona evitaba que las visitas fueran muy frecuentes; pero se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para compartir las fiestas. A pesar de eso, las cartas de Elsa se detuvieron después que aquella tormenta le arrebatara la vida de sus padres en el mar.

_Aun así._

Bueno, al menos no se había matrimoniado con un perfecto extraño como muchas otras desafortunadas damas de la corte. A su entendimiento, esas uniones se saban usualmente por motivos financieros. Arendelle se encontraba muy lejos de esa incitación particular, resultaba hasta risible. En extremo risible. Tal vez hasta el punto de llorar y ulular groseramente.

Anna al menos _conocía_ a Elsa. En cierta forma, habían crecido juntas.

Aunque ese beso en el carruaje había sido… revelador. Hans nunca la había besado de esa forma. Él era… no podía creer que lo estuviera pensando, pero ellos eran de hecho muy propios. En aquel tiempo no hubiera creído que lo eran, creyéndose tan versada y experimentada. Pero la verdad la estaba mirando directamente a la cara y Anna se vio forzada a admitir que los besos de Hans eran apropiados para un galanteo cortés, pero no para un romance apasionado.

Y propio no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Elsa. Su piel aun le cosquilleaba en donde las manos de Elsa habían estado. Anna juntó sus labios, saboreando aquel delicioso beso.

Si, a no ser que uno se esperara obtener una carcajada socarrona, aquel no había sido un correcto beso virtuoso.

Elsa se giró para ver a Anna observándola con mirada especulativa. La Reina se sintió un tanto incomoda bajo el escrutinio e inconscientemente jugueteó con la espada a su costado. Juiciosa de la pequeña armada de sirvientes que las rodeaba. Elsa le ofreció el brazo a su esposa.

"¿Entramos?"

Para su alivio, Anna lo tomó sin protestar, ni declarar que se arrepentía del matrimonio y caminaron juntas al interior del que sería su nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA: _**_Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo uno, cómo comenté antes, esta historia es fantástica. Haré el intento por avanzar la traducción lo mas humanamente aprisa que se pueda cuidando la adaptación ya que a partir de aquí, Requ toma la costumbre de hacer los capítulos de 8 mil palabras aproximadamente; pero alcanzaremos a la versión en inglés, ¡no se preocupen! En cuando a sus preguntas, varias se contestan en este episodio y otras un tanto más adelante. No desesperen, con este fic el ritmo es pausado y hay que disfrutarlo todo._

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

Kai y Gerda recibieron a la recién matrimoniada pareja ante las puertas del Gran salón. Ambos eran los jefes de la real servidumbre, el mayordomo y la ama de llaves, respectivamente. Gerda hacía lo más que podía por contener su felicidad, los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, y Kai sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Fue una ceremonia maravillosa, su majestad", le dijo Gerda a Elsa. Ella y Kai habían asistido a la mayor parte del servicio y habían corrido de vuelta al castillo para recibir a la real pareja. "¡Oh, si tan solo el Rey y la Reina la hubieran visto! Su padre hubiera estado tan orgulloso."

Elsa le dedicó una estrecha sonrisa y asintió. Su mano aferró la empuñadura de la vieja espada de su padre, cuidadosa de no permitir que se formara hielo en ella.

El ama de llaves se giró hacia Anna y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Oh cariño," le susurró, echándola para atrás para tomarle las mejillas entre las manos. "¡Es su majestad, ahora! ¡Y mírese! Cómo ha crecido para ser una bella dama y novia. La extrañamos mucho."

Anna se sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Gerda siempre había sido su sirviente preferida en las ocasiones en las que visitaba Arendelle, colándole golosinas de chocolate y manteniendo sus fechorías en secreto, incluso cuando hacía el desastre suficiente como para garantizarle unas nalgadas reales cuando era niña. Anna estaba segura que Gerda había sido la única razón por la cual su trasero no había terminado curtido debido a sus aficiones nada propias para tratarse de la princesa de Corona, y muchas veces bien que se había merecido las reprimendas.

"Es maravilloso verte también, Gerda."

Kai las reverenció profundamente. "Sus majestades," les soltó, todavía sonriendo. "Lamento mucho interrumpirlas, pero el itinerario del día está bastante ocupado."

"Tienes que cambiarte el vestido," le explicó Elsa, cuidadosa de no posar su mirada en el escote de Anna más de la cuenta. La boca se le secó de pronto al recordar cómo se había sentido tenerla entre sus brazos, sentada sobre su regazo. Continuó hablando con tono brusco para ocultar el repentino calor que se apoderaba de ella. "Encontrarás que otro vestido ha sido preparado para la recepción de esta noche. Gerda te llevará."

Elsa miró cómo el ama de llaves conducía a Anna y ambas se alejaban. Cuando alcanzaron el umbral, la Princesa miró hacia atrás y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa por sobre su hombro. Elsa no confiaba en sí misma como para no hacer algo estúpido, así que le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y entonces la pelirroja desapareció.

"Su majestad, usted tiene su propio cambio de vestuario también," le recordó Kai. El sirviente observaba a la Reina con velada curiosidad. La notaba tensa y había captado la manera en la que seguía aferrándose a la espada ceremonial como si se tratara de un ancla, el guante se le estiraba sobre sus nudillos.

"¿Ha decidido si prefiere el traje o el vestido para la recepción?"

"¿Su majestad? Le puntualizó cuando ella no reaccionó.

Elsa finalmente se giró hacia el mayordomo. "Debo usar el traje," le respondió. "Tengo que bailar con ella, ¿no es así?"

El mayordomo parpadeó. La Reina sonaba afligida por ello, lo cual le resultó extraño debido a la cantidad de esfuerzo que sabía la Reina había puesto personalmente en la planeación de la boda; su majestad había decidido todo desde el principio hasta el final, incluido el baile. Kai también había presenciado de primera mano las semanas que la Reina había pasado reaprendiendo cada vals popular en el salón de fiestas en el rol masculino con el maestro de etiqueta. _¿Serán nervios por la actuación?_ Se preguntó Kai.

"Si, su majestad," le afirmó.

Los hombros de Elsa cayeron. "Iré a cambiarme, entonces."

Kai observó a la monarca abandonar el vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido.

…

Gerda condujo a Anna a las habitaciones de la Reina, las cuales eran una serie de cuartos adyacentes a los del Rey. El Castillo de Arendelle era ahora vasto, devanado y verdaderamente tortuoso. En su estado original, había sido ciertamente pequeño, pero conforme la fortuna del Reino fue creciendo a lo largo de los siglos, los anteriores soberanos se dieron a la tarea de efectuar sus propias renovaciones lo que convirtió al modesto castillo en el gran laberinto que era en la actualidad. A Anna no le importaba; tenía buenos recuerdos de cuando exploraba los corredores y los cuartos ocultos, tan incompletos como estaban. Muchos de esos recuerdos las involucraban a ella y a Elsa perdiéndose cuando eran niñas, pero que formaba parte de su diversión a esa edad. Elsa juraba que existía un mapa del castillo con todas sus extrañas adiciones en alguna parte y habían hecho de su búsqueda un juego, como una cacería del tesoro. Anna se preguntó si Elsa habría dado con él.

Anna sonrió, repentinamente se sentía nostálgica. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en el castillo. La costumbre dictaba que la novia y el novio debían vivir separados hasta la ceremonia de bodas, así que Anna se había estado hospedando en un edificio construido para la nobleza visitante junto con sus padres en lugar de instalarse en el palacio como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado. Y ahora ella tenía sus propias habitaciones. Probablemente tendría cuartos añadidos de los cuales jamás se enteraría.

Gerda la hizo entrar y caminar por un enorme vestidor que rivalizaría con su habitación entera en Corona. Anna jadeó. Vestidos y atuendos de todo tipo se alineaban por las paredes. Ninguno de ellos le resultaba familiar.

"¿Gerda, estos son los antiguos ropajes de la Reina?" preguntó Anna.

"Oh, cielos, claro que no. Estos son suyos, querida," le respondió Gerda, caminando hacia un elegante vestido de baile color verde bosque ataviado en un maniquí.

"La Reina encargó su guardarropa a diferentes modistas. Venga, venga, quitémosle eso y pruébese este adorable vestido. Estoy segura que el traje de novia es pesado, aunque sea tan precioso," continuó el ama de llaves, ignorante de la conmoción en Anna. Incluso Anna podía darse cuenta que el contenido de ese armario tenía que haber costado una fortuna. Nuevamente, se recordó que Arendelle era ridículamente próspero. Aunque nunca se dio cuenta que esa prosperidad se le manifestaría de semejante forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Gerda comenzó a deshacerle los nudos. Anna obedientemente se quedó quieta.

"Debes tener otras obligaciones", le remarcó Anna. "Podrías enviar a una criada a hacer algo como esto."

"Oh, el personal no se caerá en pedazos sin mí," le replicó Gerda. "y me gusta estar aquí para usted, querida. No todos los días se puede ver a una princesa casarse propiamente en una gran boda real."

"¿En contraposición a impropiamente?" se burló Anna. El corpiño se soltó y estiró sus brazos, liberándose, la seda resbaló por sus caderas. Vestía camisón y enaguas por debajo.

Gerda le chistó al tiempo que reunía las piezas del vestido de bodas y lo colocaba todo reverentemente sobre un maniquí desnudo. "Usted siempre fue tan salvaje cuando era niña," comenzó la mujer con los labios apretados. "Sonsacando a la joven princesa para tener aventuras y perderse en el castillo. Nos había preocupado que terminara con aquel joven de las Islas del Sur."

"¿Aquél joven?" Anna hizo una mueca. "¿Te refieres al Príncipe Hans?" Solo Gerda podía llamar a un Príncipe "Aquél joven" con ese disgusto.

"Era solo el treceavo en la línea del trono de las Islas del Sur," resopló Gerda, su desdén era evidente.

"Eso difícilmente se compara con la Reina de Arendelle." Muy pocos se podían comparar con la sangre azul de Arendelle y Anna difícilmente podía culpar a Hans por ello, ya que las Islas del Sur era una nación relativamente joven. La familia real de las Islas del Sur era generalmente vista como una advenediza en el campo de las veneradas y antiguas líneas de sangre. Y su engendramiento era (en opinión privada) a menudo comparado con el de los conejos tanto en calidad como en frecuencia, razón por la cual Hans ocupaba su desafortunado sitio en la línea de sucesión.

"¡Me agradaba Hans!" protestó Anna. Gerda la recompensó con otra mirada mordaz y le sostuvo el vestido verde. Se metió en él, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar el fino encaje ni la seda.

"El me escribía hermosa poesía."

Gerda giró los ojos, pero se encontraba detrás suyo lazándole el vestido, así que Anna no la vio. "De todas maneras, ahora usted es la Reina de Arendelle." Volteó a Anna para mirarla, examinando su atuendo.

"Usted la va a hacer tan feliz," le dijo, refiriéndose a Elsa, los ojos se le humedecieron nuevamente.

"Oh, Gerda." Anna estrujó a la matrona entre sus brazos. "Lo intentaré. Dios, no había visto a Elsa en años. No tengo idea del tipo de persona que es ahora."

El beso en el carruaje le cruzó por la mente como prueba de aquella declaración. Las mejillas se le encendieron.

"Ella sigue siendo la misma niña maravillosa." le dijo Gerda finalmente después de liberar a Anna, cuidadosa de mantener su cara lejos para no mancharle la seda. Se sacó un pañuelo para secarse los ojos. "Una mujer ahora, claro." Le palmeó las mejillas a la Princesa, sonriéndole cálidamente como si se tratara de su propia hija.

"Usted pronto descubrirá todas esas cosas hermosas sobre ella."

Anna juntó sus labios recordando de nuevo la imagen de Elsa, debajo suyo, sonrojada y jadeante.

"Creo que estoy en camino de hacerlo."

…

Mientras Anna estaba considerando cómo iba a redescubrir a su nueva esposa, Elsa estaba en las habitaciones del Rey, tratando de hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Sus ojos seguían flotando hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones adyacentes. Justo detrás de esa barrera (pasando la sala de desayuno de la Reina, estudio privado, y la recamara), Anna estaría ataviándose en el vestido verde que Elsa le había escogido. Se estaría sacando el vestido de novia color crema y usaría solo un camisón y enaguas y medias y liguero. Todo de color crema. Elsa conocía bien todos esos detalles porque había decidido ser la responsable de todo en orden de hacer que la nueva vida de Anna en el castillo resultara lo más placentera posible.

Elsa incluso se había zambullido en ropas y modas para completar el guardarropa de Anna. Nunca se había imaginado la cantidad de opciones a las que las mujeres tenían que atenerse –La Reina siempre le había confiado a Gerda el asunto de su guardarropa.– o que existían tantas gamas de verde. Hasta los costureros tenían su punto de quiebre cuando su empleador, ya fuera de la realeza o no, no podía describir adecuadamente el tipo de color que quería. "_Le ruego me perdone, su majestad_," le había soltado amablemente uno al borde de la desesperación, "_pero entre un verde pasto fresco y verde helecho, no es una gama con la que cuente. Por favor seleccione un color verde de entre estas muestras_." Había sido horroroso, especialmente cuando no le gustaba ninguna de las tonalidades cuando trataba de imaginarse cómo contrastarían con el cabello de Anna. Elsa imaginaba que si había un infierno, los catálogos con las muestras de colores la estarían esperando ahí para atormentarla.

Decoró las habitaciones de la Reina con los tonos favoritos de Anna, conservando su salud mental solo a través de la astuta delegación habiendo aprendido de su episodio con los vestidos. Agonizaba sobre la selección de mobiliario antiguo, preguntándose si a Anna siquiera le gustaba aquello. Y luego se sintió terrible por considerar remplazarlo –había pertenecido a su madre, después de todo.– y al final decidió conservarlo tal como estaba.

Había mandado limpiar y desempolvarlo todo en el castillo, una tarea abrumadora ya que sus ancestros habían sido consistentes en la noción compartida de que su legado tenía que quedar permanentemente estampado en el castillo, cada generación había tratado de deshacer y superar a la anterior. Elsa no tenía idea de cómo era posible que el palacio continuara expandiéndose así como un gato gordo. Estaban prácticamente en una isla. ¿De dónde rayos venía la tierra que los soportaba de todas maneras? ¿Se los tragaría algún día el mar? La Reina sospechaba que algún día, por el siguiente siglo, las almenas que contenían la mescolanza de las dudosas mejoras se reventarían y estas se derramarían sobre la ciudad, engullendo el puente y quizás el resto del fiordo también.

_Eso_ sí que dejaría una impresión para las generaciones futuras.

Y todas esas adiciones significaban que se requería el ingreso anual de una nación pequeña en orden de mantenerlas, y probablemente habría podido albergar a una también. Los ojos de Elsa casi se le salieron de las cuencas cuando vio los costos del mantenimiento doméstico. No le sorprendía que gran parte del castillo estuviera cerrado. Incluso la generosidad de Arendelle tenía sus límites. No obstante, el castillo sería donde su nueva esposa tendría que vivir y lo haría ver presentable. Solo en caso de que Anna prefiriera dormir en otra parte. El pensamiento la hería y hacía que Elsa no lograra dormir del todo, pero estaba preparada para eso. Aunque sus padres no habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, había tenido ancestros que sí lo habían hecho. Las leyendas contaban que un Rey de Arendelle mantuvo a una amante en una ala del palacio y a su Reina en otra y que ninguna fue consciente de su existencia mutua por casi una década.

Aunque Elsa pensaba que eso posiblemente se debiera a la discreción de los sirvientes de aquel tiempo y no a la enormidad del castillo.

Contrató cocineros de variados conocimientos culinarios en caso de que Anna disfrutara de diferentes tipos de comida. Mandó restaurar las caballerizas y compró una línea de caballos pura sangre solo porque recordaba que a Anna le gustaba montar. Importó plantas y flores exóticas que fueron instaladas en el invernadero real. A Anna le gustaban las flores, había pensado. Estaba segura que Anna había mencionado cierta predilección por la flora, aunque no había especificado de cuál tipo, por lo que Elsa se hizo de toda la que pudo tener en las manos. Y había tantas. Incluso pensó en cortar las hojas de algunas y llevárselas a los costureros para dar con el maldito tono de verde que quería, pero para aquel entonces el guardarropa ya estaba casi terminado.

Elsa estaba dolorosamente consciente de que estaba sobre compensando. Llegó a aquella conclusión tarde una noche en el estudio de su padre –no, en su estudio, ahora. – cuando se encontró revisando el reporte fiscal mensual. Afortunadamente, Anna sería su Reina, y lujosos regalos y gestos eran la norma, pero mirar la lista aun la hacía dejar caer la cabeza entre sus manos con desazón. Estaba esforzándose demasiado.

No era como si fuera a admitírselo a nadie más que a sí misma y solo en los momentos en los que se sentía confundida por la desesperación y llena de dudas. Resultaba patética, ahi parada mirando a la puerta que la conduciría (después de un arduo trayecto por otras tres recámaras) a donde su esposa se vestía. Fantaseando con su sola figura, mientras ella usaba el uniforme de su padre. Esos eran los alcances que estaba dispuesta a tener con tal de complacer a Anna.

Elsa incluso estaba vestida como hombre.

No era que le desagradaran las ropas de varón. Pero ciertamente nunca se había hecho el hábito de vestirlas, y si lo había hecho había sido solo por Anna. No fue que Anna le expresara directamente su deseo de verla vestida de uniforme en su boda, pero… incluso si estuvieron comprometidas por años, Anna seguía siendo una mujer que soñaba con un príncipe, Elsa lo sabía. Elsa lo entendía. Así que había hecho lo posible por cumplirle ese sueño, aun si fuera superficial y efímero.

Elsa amaba a Anna. La había amado por años mientras la pelirroja soñaba con su príncipe. Elsa la había amado por tanto tiempo, que ya ni recordaba cuándo no lo había hecho, como si hubiera salido del útero con su corazón ya perteneciéndole a Anna de una forma u otra. Había estado en Corona con sus padres cuando Anna llegó al mundo. Les había rogado a sus progenitores por un hermano o hermana, aunque su madre siempre le sonrió y le dijo que no podía tenerlo.

Había visto a Anna crecer y fueron las mejores amigas mientras estuvieron juntas. Y cuando Elsa fue lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender que lo que sentía por Anna había pasado de la amistad al amor ciego… Bueno, no supo en realidad qué fuerza posesionó a su padre para proponerle los esponsales al Rey Frederick. La unión ciertamente favorecía a Corona por una simple razón: Ellos ya tenían un saludable heredero varón, el Príncipe Kristoff, quién era el hermano mayor de Anna. No había duda de que la línea de sangre se preservaría. Elsa por otra parte, era la última de Arendelle.

Les rogó a sus padres que no hicieran que Anna fuera su prometida, incluso si el solo pensamiento de desposarla la dejaba sin aliento. Elsa habría podido tragarse su amor y su orgullo y casarse con el hombre que le escogieran si ese era su deber. Podría haber dado a luz a un niño y continuado con la línea de sucesión sin importar lo miserable que hubiese resultado su existencia.

Pero su esposa era Anna…

No. Ella no podría deshonrarla. Preferiría morir antes que avergonzarla.

Elsa se pasó el duro nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, su visión se le volvió borrosa.

Había una cláusula en el contrato nupcial, una cláusula muy específica que Elsa había insertado y que se había asegurado que el Rey Frederick aceptara. La cláusula le brindaba consentimiento como única representante de Arendelle a legitimar cualquier niño producto de la unión entre Anna y un consorte varón. Cualquier hijo de Anna podría alcanzar automáticamente el mismo estatus y protección como si se tratara de un hijo de Elsa. El niño heredaría su nombre, Anna no sufriría castigos ni repercusiones, no perdería sus títulos, estima, estatus ni privilegios. Ella podría seguir siendo la esposa de Elsa, y ser libre de hacer lo que le placiera.

Elsa, en esencia, le daba permiso a Anna de romperle el corazón.

…

_–__Corona, un año antes. –_

_El Rey Frederick se apoderó de la pálida joven que tenía delante en un abrazo de oso._

_"__Por Dios, Elsa, es bueno verte," exclamó el Rey. La soltó y la miró con ojo crítico._

_"__Necesitas comer más. Pareces un condenado mártir a las puertas de la muerte."_

_Elsa sonrió débilmente, juiciosa de los oscuros círculos alrededor de sus ojos y de su macilenta complexión. Había visto su reflejo en la platería que un sirviente le había dejado cerca cuando esperaba su audiencia con el Rey._

_"__Lo siento mucho, tío," le dijo, su voz se le quebró por el poco uso. El Rey no era su tío por sangre, pero siempre se había referido a él así de forma afectuosa. "Trataré de no recordarte ningún sacrificio."_

_El Rey hizo una mueca, aunque sus palabras estuvieran muy cerca de ser ciertas. La última vez que el Rey Frederick había visto a Elsa había sido dos años antes, algunos meses previos a la perdida de Alexander y Marina. Ahora se le veía desgarradoramente sombría, el dolor grabado en sus ojos. la mirada de Marina, y la conducta orgullosa de Alexander. Muy joven para semejante pérdida, para ambos, Elsa y sus padres._

_El Rey Frederick la condujo hacia el largo escritorio que dominaba su despacho. Se sentaron. El Rey Frederick tras el escritorio, la superficie había sido limpiada precipitadamente cuando su secretaria le informara que la Princesa Elsa lo esperaba afuera de su puerta, con los tacones todavía sucios por el viaje. Había llegado sin anunciarse y aunque el Rey Frederick estaba encantado de verla, también se sentía confuso. El asunto tenía que ser urgente para Elsa si había dejado Arendelle, y en secreto, ni más ni menos._

_"__¿Debería llamar a Anna?" Le sonrió. "Estará gustosa de verte"_

_"__No, eso no será necesario," Le dijo Elsa con rapidez. "Lamento mucho el breve mensaje de antes… referente al compromiso. Y por no pasar palabra que me presentaría."_

_"__Tú siempre eres bienvenida aquí," le dijo el Rey Frederick gentilmente. "Aunque debo admitir que me tomas por sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo? Si es así trataré de solucionarlo con todo lo que esté en mi poder."_

_Elsa alcanzó la cartera que tenía en el regazo, sus dedos rozaban la carpeta de pergamino que nunca dejó su lado desde que salió de Arendelle. Los documentos que había leído y releído, yendo de cada palabra y memorizando cada oración y cada párrafo. Asegurándose de que estuviera blindado._

_"__Me alegra que sigas receptivo a los esponsales," comenzó. "Eso es… en parte por lo que estoy aquí."_

_El Rey Frederick frunció el ceño al observar a la joven frente a él. Aún a través del cansancio reflejado en sus características, le sostenía fijamente la mirada._

_"__Si estabas preocupada por el compromiso, mi mensajero ya estaba de camino a Arendelle," le soltó. "Recibimos tu carta hace solo dos días. ¿Cuándo partiste? Debes haber cazado las botas del tipo para llegar aquí."_

_Elsa sacudió la cabeza. "No, Yo… Es un asunto personal. Bueno, no es personal," se corrigió. "Esto es por Corona y Arendelle. El contrato nupcial."_

_El Rey Frederick estaba ceñudo, apretaba los labios. "Ese contrato fue firmado hace tiempo entre tu padre y yo. Aunque no hubieras enviado esa carta, Anna ya te había sido prometida a ti. Claro, a menos que no quisieras continuar con el compromiso, entonces tendríamos que anularlo."_

_Sus cejas se alzaron. "¿Es que estás aquí por la anulación? ¿Fue la misiva de antes un error?"_

_"__¡No! Esa no… es, no," balbuceó ella. "Yo deseo honrar mi compromiso con Anna."_

_"__¿Te preocupa que nos echemos para atrás, entonces?"_

_"__No, no, Yo… Me disculpo, Estoy teniendo problemas para articular lo que quiero decir." Elsa respiró profundamente. Sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas. Se sentía entumecida. "Por favor dame un momento."_

_"__¿Quieres escuchar de Anna?" El Rey Frederick le preguntó después de un largo silencio. Él sabía que su única hija y Elsa, a quién siempre apreció como si fuera suya, eran cercanas. Mencionarle a Anna siempre le brindaba ligereza al semblante serio de Elsa, y la princesa se veía como si estuviera por verle la cara a su verdugo._

_"__Su cumpleaños es en unas semanas. Nos encantaría que te quedaras y te unieras a la celebración. Anna estaría fascinada de verte." _

_Pero Elsa no sonrió como el Rey Frederick se esperaba. De hecho, ella pareció estar aún más dolida._

_"__Lo dudo. Sé que tiene un… un compromiso. Con un príncipe Hans"_

_El Rey Frederick bufó. "¿El? Difícilmente. Yo no he aprobado ningún tipo de compromiso. Es lo suficientemente agradable" gruñó el Rey, captando la mirada inquisitiva de Elsa. "pulcro, de buenos modales. No confío en él, y dudo que mi hija sea feliz con él a la larga."_

_"__Ya veo, y Anna lo ama?"_

_"__¿Importa, acaso? Yo no lo apruebo y no creo que él la merezca, así que no se la daré." El Rey esperaba tranquilizar a Elsa con eso, pero su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto._

_"__Quiero modificar el contrato nupcial," Sacó los contenidos de la cartera y cautelosamente los colocó sobre el escritorio. Su mano ahora parecía firme._

_El Rey parpadeó ante los documentos. "¿Que tenía de malo el anterior?"_

_Elsa estaba cansada, muy cansada, y helada. En ocasiones había tenido que concentrarse y colocarse la mano sobre el pecho para sentir su propio corazón y saber si seguía con vida. Para asegurarse que no se le había congelado de la pena y el dolor._

_"__Mi entendimiento del contrato que fue acordado entre tú y mi padre fue uno estándar para dos mujeres entrando al matrimonio con propiedades involucradas" comenzó Elsa. Las palabras fluyeron suavemente como las había practicado. "Con alteraciones a algunas cláusulas concernientes a la materia de la dote, pensión, tierras y títulos legados a Anna."_

_"__¿Si?" sugirió el Rey. Elsa había hecho una pausa muy larga. parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance._

_"__Creo que mi padre también removió una cláusula particular, una referente a los… herederos. Y el asunto del… compañerismo."_

_El Rey la miró._

_"__Elsa," comenzó a decir, su incredulidad era evidente. "Ese asunto ya había sido decidido-"_

_"__¡Sé que lo está! Yo quiero –No. T-te pido, con todo el respeto, que…" ¿Por qué ahora le fallaban las palabras? ¿En ese preciso momento, cuando más las necesitaba? Levantó su mano y respiró de nuevo. Adentro, Afuera, Adentro Afuera._

_"__Yo solicito que el contrato nupcial entre la Princesa Anna de Corona y yo, jefa de la casa de Arendelle, sea modificado para incluir las previsiones relativas a herederos producidos fuera de nuestro matrimonio y las consecuencias que puedan generarse por esto." Recitó sin titubear._

_El Rey Frederick la estudió con ojos tristes. "¿Por qué harías algo así Elsa? ¿Es esto algún tipo de prueba? Nosotros –tu padre y yo– removimos esa cláusula porque era innecesaria. Anna nunca-"_

_"__Tío, por favor. Esto no es por mí, es por Anna, y por sus hijos-"_

_"__Pero tú la amas," le soltó. "Te conozco, Elsa. Rompería tu corazón si Anna hiciera algo semejante. Tu padre lo sabía también, y por eso acordamos que eso no debía estar en el contrato. Es una cosa terrible, y aunque la incluyeras, Anna jamás traicionaría tu confianza. Anna mantiene sus promesas."_

_"__No es por eso," le dijo a través de sus labios rígidos. "Yo sé que ella no… se extraviaría. Pero sé que ella desea tener hijos."_

_El Rey Frederick bufó quedándose sin aliento. "Entonces adopten."_

_"__Eso… no. Eso no es suficiente. No existiría una relación de sangre y sabes bien que las adopciones pueden ser invalidadas cuando se trata de herencias," le insistió._

_"__Sería suficiente si simplemente quisieras que Anna criara hijos."_

_Elsa exhaló un sonido frustrado. "Es diferente. Ella debe tenerlos por su cuenta. Esto… esto no es lo mismo."_

_"__Entonces explícate, Elsa." Le suplicó hablándole a la joven como si se tratara de su propia hija. "Explícame entonces por qué."_

_"__Soy la última de Arendelle. Soy todo lo que quedó luego de que Papá y Mamá fallecieron. Yo debería haber sido prometida a un príncipe, a un hombre, alguien que pudiera ser el siguiente señor de Arendelle con lo que se pudiera continuar la línea de sucesión. Pero Papá no me prometió a un príncipe. Escogió a Anna. ¿Lo entiendes? Eligió terminar nuestra familia conmigo."_

_El horror se esparcía por el rostro del Rey Frederick. "No," le dijo al fin. "Eso no es verdad. No hizo nada semejante. El solo deseaba lo mejor para ti-"_

_"__¡No permitiré que Arendelle termine conmigo!" gritó Elsa, tumbando la silla cuando se levantó sobre sus pies. La escarcha cubrió la superficie del escritorio, detenida en corto cerca de la pila de documentos._

_El Rey suspiró. Se irguió también y se acercó a la silla de Elsa, indicándole que se sentara. En lugar de regresar a su asiento, se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado y tomó las manos de Elsa entre las suyas. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Eran heladas como hielo._

_"__La mejor cosa para el reino era romper el compromiso," había dicho Elsa debidamente. "encontrar a un hombre adecuado, tener un hijo y asegurar el futuro de Arendelle. Pero papá escogió a Anna para mí y no sé por qué. Uno de sus últimos deseos fue que tomara a Anna como mi esposa y yo – Yo quiero cumplir eso._

_Tienes mi palabra que me desposaré con Anna. Quiero ofrecerle la protección de mi nombre y un futuro para cualquier niño que traiga al mundo. No por mí. Yo no tendré hijos. No traicionaré el voto que haga con Anna, y no le pasaré esta maldición a ninguno de mis hijos."_

_Elsa cerró los ojos._

_"__Creo que por eso mi padre quiso que me casara con Anna y removió esa cláusula. Fue hecho para mí, aun pensando que yo sería fiel. Así esta… esta maldición no continuaría. Morirá conmigo, y también lo hará la sangre de Arendelle, pero Anna podrá continuarla." susurró._

_El Rey Frederick dejó caer la cabeza y miró sus manos entrelazadas._

_"__Accederé a esto," le dijo finalmente. "Pero todo este dolor será en vano si Anna se rehúsa a tener un hijo. Ella te amará, Elsa, lo juro."_

_Pero Elsa ya estaba negando con la cabeza. "Yo no soy lo que ella quiere. Nunca lo dirá, pero no lo soy." Princesas y caballeros, pensó. No yo. Yo soy solo alguien con quien no ha tenido más elección._

_"__No sé lo que pienses que Anna siente, pero el matrimonio lo cambia todo, Elsa. No quiero que su unión cargue con esta nube sobre sus cabezas. Y no quiero que te lleves a Anna solo para que Arendelle pueda tener un heredero bajo una equivocada creencia de que es lo mejor."_

_"__No la maltrataré," prometió Elsa. "Yo la amaré y la cuidaré y si lo que tengo para ofrecerle no es suficiente, entonces le daré una salida. ¿Lo ves?, Yo soy quien se beneficia de esto. Si se va y tiene un hijo, ese niño será mi protegido. Y si se queda, entonces… aun así gano. Me beneficiaría de ambas formas."_

_El Rey suspiró derrotadamente. "Estaba equivocado. Eres una maldita mártir."_

_…_

_Elsa pasó la noche en Corona. El Rey Frederick se había negado a firmar el contrato hasta que ella descansara debidamente y pensara bien su decisión, pero la heredera de Arendelle sabía que no cambiaría. Se las arregló para persuadir al Rey de mantener su presencia en secreto y le pidió que la alojara en uno de los cuartos de visitas, en el lado opuesto del palacio, lo más alejada posible de la habitación de Anna._

_Afortunadamente Anna había estado confinada a su alcoba en aquel momento. El Rey Frederick le había contado sobre la infantil reacción de su hija ante la noticia de la renovación del compromiso. Si bien eso solo había reafirmado en Elsa la creencia de que esa cláusula debía añadirse al contrato nupcial._

_Para la mañana siguiente, Elsa estaba lista para marcharse, firme ante su creencia sobre la modificación. El Rey Frederick había firmado el contrato de mala gana, pero no antes de hacerla mirar desde su ventana cómo escoltaban a Anna hacia las caballerizas, alegando que debía al menos mirar a su prometida para conocer la apariencia de su futura novia._

_En el transcurso de dos años, Anna se había puesto muy hermosa._

_No, estaba equivocada. Siempre había pensado que Anna era hermosa. Lo que había cambiado era que ahora se percataba de ella físicamente._

_Elsa se sorprendió de la reacción de su propio cuerpo ante la visión de Anna. La observó hambrienta, espantada de cómo su mirada se demoraba en las piernas y en las caderas de la pelirroja, cómo buscaba sus pechos, ocultos bajo la chaqueta de montar, cómo le admiraba el rostro, ahora maduro que había perdido la grasa infantil de sus mejillas._

_Alarmada por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de romper el contrato cuando se lo arrebató al Rey Frederick de las manos en un intento por huir de la visión de la pelirroja y alejarse del castillo. Se sentía como una voyerista. Creía que no podía poner distancia entre ella y su prometida con la suficiente velocidad._

…

Elsa revisó el reloj. Se había quedado parada en el medio de la habitación en blanco mirando la puerta de Anna por los últimos quince minutos, reviviendo malos recuerdos. La felicidad de antes se le esfumó, dejándole el corazón pesado, si es que aún tenía uno. Trató de invocar la visión de Anna en su vestido de novia caminando hacia el altar, un sueño realizado; entonces la garganta se le cerró al preguntarse cuándo Anna se alejaría de su lado al percatarse de sus carencias.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Elsa y Gerda se miraron mutuamente, las dos rígidas por la sorpresa.

Gerda se recuperó primero y le ladró. "¡Todavía no se viste!" se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta antes que Elsa pudiera reaccionar.

"¡Su esposa ya está lista!" la reprendió Gerda. Empujó a Elsa a la cama grande en donde estaba preparado su atuendo para la recepción.

"¿Lo está?" soltó Elsa, aturdida. Si, Anna estaría usando el vestido verde. "¿La favorece?"

Gerda le dirigió una mirada extrañada. "Eso ya lo verá usted pronto."

Comenzó a desabotonar el uniforme de Elsa ya que esta parecía incapaz de ello, así como estaba con la mirada perdida y los brazos sueltos a sus costados.

"Debo preguntarle, ¿se siente bien, majestad?"

Eso pareció sacar a Elsa de donde quiera que hubiera estado su atención. "Sí, estoy bien. Puedo vestirme yo sola, Gerda. Puedes retirarte," le dijo con firmeza.

La mujer la miró como queriéndole protestar, pero se fue cuando la Reina le dedicó una negativa con la cabeza. Elsa se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la colocó sobre una silla, se sacó los guantes y jaloneó la prístina camisa blanca fuera de sus pantalones. Miró su reflejo ante el espejo.

Esta es con la que Anna se ha desposado. Una pálida mujer que se disfrazaba como un hombre. El pecho se le abultaba bajó el último botón que dejó sin desabrochar al centro de su camisa. Una reliquia familiar con forma de espada le pendía a su lado, forjada para alguien que sí pudiera blandirla. Y por alguna razón, su padre había querido aquello.

No era quien ella era.

Con un gruñido frustrado, Elsa se arrancó los pasadores del cabello y la larga trenza le colgó por la espalda. Se sacó el cinturón con la espada y los arrojó a la cama donde produjeron un traqueteo al caer sobre la superficie. Con las palmas apoyadas sobre la mesa, se inclinó y miró el espejo, su pecho moviéndose con su respiración veloz y ajetreada. Largos mechones de cabello rubio platinado le caían desordenadamente por sobre el pálido rostro, hombros delgados que nunca pasarían por los de un varón se agitaban. Un rostro femenino –el rostro de su madre, innegablemente aristocrático con angulosas líneas debido al estrés y la pérdida de peso. –le devolvía la mirada.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría convencer a Anna con algo como aquello? No importaba desde qué ángulo o insensatéz hubiera sacado Elsa todo eso, ella era una mujer. Estaba jugando a pretender, como un crío que trata de impresionar a otra niña.

Una risa histérica le burbujeó por la garganta, la suavizó con una mano y meneó la cabeza ante su propia paranoía.

Tenía un largo día por delante con las celebraciones y necesitaba vestirse. Revolcarse en su autocompasión no la iba a llevar a ningún lado y necesitaba apegarse al itinerario, al menos por su esposa. Anna tendría su recepción de bodas, justo como Elsa se la había planeado.

Suspirando, Elsa se dirigió hacia la puerta para llamar a Gerda y pedirle que la ayudara a cambiarse en aras de ahorrar tiempo, esperando que el ama de llaves se hubiera quedado rondando en el exterior. Pero la persona que se encontró ante la puerta, con la mano extendida hacia donde la perilla de la puerta había estado un momento antes, era Anna.

Elsa casi cerró la puerta nuevamente, sintiéndose desprolija y expuesta.

"Uh," dijo Anna, sus ojos barrienron la visión de la Reina desgreñada y a medio vestir. Elsa deseaba que cerrara los ojos. Como si no quisiera recordarle a Anna que era una mujer… Resistió la urgencia de estirarse la camisa y cerrarla sobre su pecho.

"Hola. No tenía idea a dónde llevaba esta puerta," le dijo Anna. Le sonrió torcidamente, disculpándose. "No quería entrometerme."

"Está bien." Le dio un vistazo rápido al vestido de Anna. En verdad la favorecía, maravillosamente. De pronto el pensamiento del infierno de las muestras de colores le parecía más soportable.

"Te ves hermosa," le soltó sin pensarlo.

Anna se sonrojó. "Gracias," hizo una pausa. "Y por el vestido, quiero decir. Gerda me dijo que compraste todo mi guardarropa. Debe haber sido muy costoso."

"Tú lo vales," contestó Elsa, de nuevo sin pensarlo. Hizo una mueca. ¿Qué de pronto no podía controlar su torpe boca? Era una interminable letanía de fallas.

Pero la mirada de sorpresa que le dedicó Anna, junto con las mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa tímida la hicieron descartar una posible disculpa. Probablemente arruinaría eso también. Decidió que mantendría la boca cerrada.

Un mechón de cabello rubio le cayó sobre el ojo. Anna lo notó y se acercó hacia ella para peinárselo y apartarlo de su cara. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron como platos, los nervios le zumbaban ante su proximidad. La mirada de la pelirroja se le posaba en los labios. La Reina respiró entrecortadamente, su cuerpo tembló en respuesta. El deseo hizo que sus manos se contrajeran en un intento por alcanzar a su esposa y sostenerla fuerte entre sus brazos.

Quería besarla nuevamente.

Elsa trató de aplastar la urgencia. Su mano aun aferraba la manija de la puerta, la escarcha la volvió resbaladiza. Necesitaba retirarse si quería evitar repetir lo del carruaje. En ese instante.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar de alistarme," se forzó a decir, dando un paso deliberado hacia atrás. Escapando a la seguridad de su habitación. "Estaba buscando a Gerda. ¿Está por ahí?"

Anna parpadeó, su decepción era evidente. "Ella está en, uh, la alcoba. Eso creo. Son muchos cuartos, Creo que me he perdido." Hizo una pausa buscando en el rostro de su esposa.

"Iré por ella si es lo que quieres," le dijo.

Elsa asintió ásperamente. "Sí, por favor, Gracias." Su control escurriéndosele, cerró la puerta muy rápido en su apuro. Se recargó contra la madera, contrayéndose de dolor mientras el hielo lo cubría todo a su espalda a través de su camisa, se quedó esperando. Tras unos segundos de silencio, eventualmente escuchó el murmullo de la falda y las pisadas de la pelirroja que se alejaron.

_Lo siento, Anna._

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta con un gemido bajo.

Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** _Recuerden dirigir su amor a **Requ**, pueden enviar sus comentarios, fanarts y demás a su tumblr, solo deben buscarla bajo el nombre de **Requetude. **Espero que les esté gustando esta historia como yo disfruto pasarla al español._

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 3**

**...**

La puerta se abrió. Elsa estaba de pie en el umbral, con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo y claramente no esperando encontrarla ahí.

"Uh," soltó Anna, sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente perdiéndose en la visión que tenía frente a ella. –Elsa lucía deliciosamente descuidada. El cabello le caía suelto sobre los hombros, algunos mechones formaban ángulos extraños sobre su cabeza. Parecía como si se hubiera deshecho precipitadamente el trenzado y no hubiera intentado peinarse. Aun llevaba la camisa puesta, pero estaba a medio desabrochar y la tenía por fuera de los pantalones. Unos gemelos le brillaban en la muñeca, su par se mantenía oculto detrás de la puerta. Resultaba un poco chocante ver que Elsa no estuviera perfecta. Anna no podía recordar la última vez que Elsa no se vio elegante y prolija.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón, esa camisa a medio abrir y esa línea de piel expuesta simplemente parecía reclamarle su atención. Elsa no estaba usando nada debajo de eso, estaba segura de ello. Anna se obligó a no mirar y se encontró perdiendo esa batalla.

"Hola. No tenía idea de a dónde llevaba esta puerta." Le dijo. Y el hecho de haberse encontrado a Elsa viéndose de esa forma… tal vez se atrevería a explorar más. "No quería entrometerme."

"Está bien," escuchó que Elsa le contestaba. Se obligó a mirarla a la cara, sintiéndose culpable. _¡Se había estado comiendo a Elsa con los ojos! _Ahora que estaban casadas, mirarla así probablemente debía estarle permitido, _dentro de lo razonable_. Añadió una voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza. La gente siempre le decía lo que le estaba permitido hacer y todo al final debía estar "dentro de lo razonable" Sabría Dios lo que significara aquello. Se imaginó que Elsa no disfrutaría ser mirada así en público delante de gente importante. Pero no estaban en presencia de nadie en ese momento. Y si lo estuvieran, entonces Anna se la comería con los ojos "dentro de lo razonable."

"Te ves hermosa." Le dijo Elsa, su voz sonaba áspera. El sonido le raspó como una lija los nervios que Anna ni siquiera sabía que sentía. Las mejillas se le encendieron en respuesta, si bien la mirada de Elsa parecía algo distante.

"Gracias," se escuchó contestarle. Oh, estas lecciones de etiqueta en verdad estaban resultándole útiles y le permitían admirar clandestinamente a su esposa (de manera razonable) y aun así parecer que estaba alerta. El Maestro Flynn, Su viejo profesor de etiqueta, se sentiría tan orgulloso al verla aplicar sus enseñanzas; si bien convenientemente estaba pasando por alto que el Maestro Flynn no había tenido aquel propósito en particular cuando le recitaba sus lecciones.

Se había olvidado de lo grueso y suntuoso que era el cabello de Elsa. El peinado que había llevado en la ceremonia le había ocultado esa cualidad. Los dedos le temblaban deseando recorrerle esos mechones platinados, y tal vez acercarla hacia sí con ellos. Entonces recordó cómo Elsa le había recorrido el cabello con la mano durante su viaje en el carruaje, sus dedos enguantados enredados alrededor de su cuello y la palma de Elsa en su mandíbula. Y entonces eso evocó el recuerdo del beso y la sensación de la lengua de Elsa sobre sus labios la hizo sentir placenteramente aturdida.

Le soltó un cumplido sobre el generoso guardarropa que le había comprado y lo caro que parecía. Se preguntaba si podría persuadir a Elsa para que la besara nuevamente.

"Tú lo vales." La escuchó responder.

Anna no tenía idea lo que Elsa había querido decir o de lo qué rayos estuvieran hablando. Había perdido totalmente el hilo de la conversación, ocupada pensando sobre besos y Elsa estando desnuda bajo su camisa. La pelirroja se sintió acalorada y encontró que conversar le resultaba irrelevante. Especialmente si se le comparaba con este nuevo lado de Elsa que nunca había considerado antes.

Elsa le sonrió.

Anna se ruborizó profusamente, Elsa debía haberse percatado de su distracción. Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa a manera de disculpa, esperaba no haberla molestado. Elsa pareció querer decir algo más, pero se contuvo. La alta joven cambiaba el peso que apoyaba en sus piernas de manera inquieta y un mechón largo le resbaló de la cresta cayéndole sobre el rostro. Antes de siquiera poder razonarlo, Anna había avanzado hacia Elsa y guiado a ese rizo rebelde de vuelta a su sitio. Era suave como la seda, lo deslizó entre sus dedos tímidamente.

Percibió un agudo suspiro y se imaginó de dónde habría provenido. Se encontraban muy cerca, lo suficiente como para que Anna pudiera sentir el calor corporal de Elsa. Si tan solo se pusiera de puntas, podría besarla nuevamente. Podría ponerle las manos sobre los hombros sin preocuparse por arruinarle las charreteras, oh, Dios santo, ahora había dobleces y tela suelta; sabía que podría aferrarse a eso, incluso deslizar las manos por debajo-

"Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar de alistarme, Estaba buscando a Gerda. ¿Está por ahí?" le soltó Elsa, con el rostro hermético y frío, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de ella.

Fue tan abrupto y punzante como una bofetada cruzándole el rostro. Anna estaba perpleja. Ella había creído… Un momento, ¿Qué, sólo ella era la única interesada en los besos? ¿Elsa no lo había disfrutado? Se esforzó por intentar ocultar su decepción. "Ella está en, uh, la alcoba. Eso creo, Son muchos cuartos. Creo que me he perdido."

Elsa la miró expectante y fue cuando Anna se dio cuenta que la estaba urgiendo para que se retirara. ¿Es que estaba Elsa tan enfadada con ella? Por lo visto así era. "Iré por ella si eso es lo que quieres.", le dijo a regañadientes. Estaba equivocada. Las lecciones de etiqueta le habían salido por la culata. Por un momento deseó haber crecido como una salvaje, así no tendría por qué estar diciendo las cosas contrarias a las que deseaba en realidad.

"Sí, por favor. Gracias." Le soltó Elsa y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Anna se quedó parada ante aquella barrera, su barbilla le tembló ligeramente. Trató de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, como si hubiera estado resolviendo un simple problema matemático y la respuesta resultara ser completamente inesperada.

Nunca en la vida había sido rechazada tan sonoramente. Y no podía apreciar la ironía de que su primera experiencia en ese aspecto le viniera de manos de su esposo, esposa o lo que fuera.

Elsa se estaba convirtiendo en su primera de muchas cosas. Como ilícitos besos apasionados en carruajes y ser rechazada de la presencia de su esposa como si no soportara su simple presencia.

Anna giró sobre sus tacones y se fue a buscar a Gerda como _amablemente _le habían solicitado.

El maestro Flynn bien se podía ir al infierno.

…

"¿Tuvieron un desacuerdo?"

Elsa estaba de pie frente al espejo anudando su corbata con lentitud –se encontraba fuera de práctica. "No." Miró a Gerda a través del cristal reflejante. "¿Por qué, Anna te dijo algo?"

"Parecía molesta." Le contestó más como un indicio que como una acusación.

La Reina hizo un sonido desentendiéndose, miró el espejo de soslayo, y entonces suspiró. El nudo estaba torcido. Comenzó a deshacerlo y Gerda exhaló una larga exhalación para sí misma cuando se acercó hacia Elsa haciéndole un movimiento para que se girara.

"Generalmente es trabajo del ayudante de cámara hacer esto," le dijo Gerda ajustándole la corbata alrededor del cuello a Elsa. "del ayudante o de la esposa."

La mujer no supo lo que esas palabras le provocaron a la Reina, pero Elsa no lo demostró. "Que buena suerte que tú seas esposa, entonces, Saluda a Harold de mi parte."

El ama de llaves ajustó la corbata más de la cuenta a propósito. "Usted sabe a lo que me refiero," le dijo con severidad. "No deberían estar peleando el día de su boda."

"No, imagino que tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso." O lo que le tomara a Anna darse cuenta que ya no deseaba estar casada con ella nunca más. La mirada que Gerda le dedicó por su comentario ocasionó que alzara los hombros en defensa. "No peleamos. Fui descortés y Anna se ofendió" _Con todo su derecho_, le dijo una voz salida de su cabeza.

El ama de llaves le frunció el ceño a Elsa. "Usted tiene excelente modales y ha sido bien educada. ¿Por qué le haría eso a su propia esposa?"

Elsa se encogió de hombros. No iba a admitirle abiertamente que había echado a Anna de su alcoba porque no había querido besarla. Se había estado muriendo por hacerlo de nuevo, solamente que Elsa no confiaba en sí misma como para no hacer algo estúpido o imprudente o ambas cosas. Besarla de hecho ya había contado como eso y más, simplemente no podía pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Sentirse miserable parecía ir de la mano con su falta de elocuencia.

"Me disculparé con ella" fue lo mejor que pudo articular.

Gerda terminó el nudo. "Listo. Bueno, cada matrimonio debería comenzar con un historial limpio. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Siéntese, la peinaré."

Un historial limpio era algo imposible para ellas –Elsa pensó en la cláusula, la necesidad de un heredero, y como esas cosas importantes en realidad ya habían atentado contra su matrimonio antes de que este siquiera comenzase. No iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad. Nunca sería uno verdadero como el que habían tenido sus padres.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Si tan solo no fuera la última de Arendelle. Bueno, probablemente ella había sido la razón por la cual sus padres no concibieron un heredero –por miedo a que él resultara como ella, maldito con la magia.

Nuevamente se sumergía en autocompasión. Elsa suspiró. Captó la mirada de Gerda en el espejo.

"No es nada." Le dijo anticipándose a su entrometimiento bien intencionado. No creía que ni siquiera valiera la pena el esfuerzo de pensarlo.

Gerda decidió no comentar ante la evasiva, en su lugar levantó unos mechones de cabello rubio entre sus manos. "Creo que debería dejarse el cabello suelto para la fiesta."

"Se vería ridículo. Estoy usando ropas de varón para esto, por si lo habías olvidado." Dijo gesticulando a la camisa y chaleco que llevaba puestos. "Sé bien que no me veo como un hombre, pero–"

"Bueno, claro que no se ve como un hombre," la interrumpió Gerda con irritación. "Solo estaba sugiriendo que dejara su cabellera suelta porque se vería bien y además sería un buen giro." Entonces añadió astutamente: "A Anna le gusta mucho su cabello."

Había sido un golpe bajo y aun así la puntería había resultado precisa. Elsa tuvo que darle crédito al ama de llaves por eso. La había hecho desear preguntarle qué otras cosas había dicho Anna, o si Gerda se lo estaba inventando todo, entonces recordó que Anna probablemente no se sintiera caritativa con ella en aquel momento.

"¿Le gusta?" Ahí estaba. Odiaba como podía escuchar su patético tono esperanzado en la interrogante.

"Oh, ella siempre lo ha admirado." Le dijo Gerda alegremente. "Y es una pena que lo recoja. Nunca una dama se ha presentado a una fiesta con chaqueta y su cabello suelto. Será una sensación."

"No hay damas que se presenten a las fiestas usando chaquetas," le señaló a Gerda, "Y si causo una sensación sería probablemente por estúpida. Sería recordada como la Reina que quedó como tonta en su propia boda. Y tal vez cause un escándalo."

Gerda arqueó las cejas. "Ya asistió a su ceremonia de boda vistiendo como un varón. ¿Por qué no cambiarlo para la fiesta? Es solo una noche."

Elsa abrió la boca para rehusarse.

Entonces Gerda le soltó el guante. "¿y si a su esposa le gusta suelto?"

Silencio.

Para cualquier otro, el rostro de Elsa no mostraba extremos ni emociones y resultaba extraordinariamente impasible dado sin se consideraba que estaba siendo orillada a un potencial escandalo ante severos cientos de personas en su propia recepción de bodas. Pero Gerda podía ver un guiño de esperanza y anhelo que fueron rápidamente enterrados bajo una avalancha de dudas. Le rompía el corazón ver que su pequeña princesa –porque Elsa siempre sería su princesa, coronada o no.– se debatiera de esa manera, pero apoyó su resolución y se negó a sentirse culpable a pesar de haber golpeado a Elsa en donde resultaba ser más débil.

"Bien." Soltó Elsa finalmente. Su tono era frío, y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre su regazo. Esa era su pose real de negociación. "Lo dejaré suelto, pero, átalo como hacen algunos hombres con cabello largo."

No era exactamente lo que Gerda había querido, pero sabía que era mejor no presionar a la Reina. Tarareó cuando se puso a cepillarla.

…

Elsa no se apareció para el pequeño almuerzo que Anna estaba teniendo mientras esperaba que la recepción diera comienzo esa noche. Anna se repetía que no debía importarle porque aún estaba molesta por el desaire que le había causado. Sus padres estaban presentes, aunque a juzgar por sus expresiones gemelas de resplandeciente orgullo era como si no la vieran. Anna se sintió tentada a pasarles la mano por delante para comprobarles las miradas. Pero se sentó y mordió su sándwich en su lugar.

"Estamos tan felices, cariño," le dijo su madre, la Reina Alice. Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la Reina en una sala de estar. "Te veías espléndida en tu vestido, incluso si te tropezaste."

Anna gruñó. "No tienes que recordármelo, Madre. _Todos lo vieron_."

"¡Y después de tanta práctica!" La Reina Alice se reía alegremente. Ella era una de esos miembros de la nobleza que de hecho eran agradables en persona. La Reina encontraba diversión en todas las cosas que se cruzaban por su camino, sus hijos incluidos. Se decía que Anna había heredado su luminosa personalidad, aunque Anna lo dudaba – ¿Qué clase de madre se burlaba de su hija tan cruelmente?

"Lo hiciste bien," le susurró su padre. "Además no llegaste muy lejos. Elsa te atrapó." El Rey le sonreía con alegría, la imagen de un padre orgulloso. Anna hizo bizcos ante la mirada.

"Oh si, fue muy romántico, ¿verdad?" dijo la Reina. "¡Elsa se veía tan atractiva en el viejo uniforme de Alexander! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero le sentaba bien. Fue un excelente trabajo de costura el de ese traje, no tenía ni una sola pieza fuera de sitio."

Anna pudo pensar en una muy buena razón para tener algunos pliegues en un uniforme. Sintió su cara caliente. Maldijo su complexión cuando su madre la miró con interés.

"Lo sabía." Canturreó la Reina Alice triunfante.

Anna intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlar el rubor que se le extendía por la cara, ahora maldiciendo a su madre por su astucia y por heredarle su indiscreta complexión.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó su padre.

"¡Nuestra hija y Elsa!"

Anna se preguntó si fingir que se desmayaba distraería a su madre lo suficiente como para desviar la atención del asunto de ella y Elsa. Podía ver la escena correr en su mente: Ella caía al piso como un pez fuera del agua y su madre se levantaba prontamente quizás a examinarla, entonces concluía que Anna estaba bien y continuaba como si nada. No había manera de que se lo creyera. –Anna tenía la constitución de un caballo. Nunca se había desmayado en la vida y empezar en ese momento solo le daría a su madre otra historia para avergonzarla, probablemente algo como: "Oh, ¡esa ocasión en la que Anna decidió tomar una siesta en la sala de estar y en su boda, ni más ni menos! Así es esta niña que a veces se olvida que la gente descansa en camas."

Así que como cualquier hijo que sufre la humillación materna, le siseó. "¡Madre!"

Eso solo la animaría por supuesto, pero Anna se negaba a seguir sufriendo silenciosamente.

"A nuestra hija le gusta Elsa en ropa de hombre," continuó la Reina Alice. "No te preocupes, cariño. Soy una tumba." Lo cual era una reverenda mentira y ni siquiera estaría pregonando algo falso. La idea hizo que Anna abriera la mandíbula escandalizada, sin embargo también se sentía un tanto aliviada. Había pensado por un momento que su madre contaba con algún tipo de evidencia incriminatoria del beso en el carruaje, como si tuviera una bandera roja encima que le proclamara al mundo entero que se había besado con Elsa sentada sobre su regazo y había disfrutado cada segundo de ello. Ciertamente no quería que el mundo supiera algo así y si su madre se enterara, bueno, siempre podía volverse una ermitaña y vivir en una cueva el resto de sus días. Tal vez podía compartirla con Kristoff, en donde quiera que se encontrara en aquel momento.

Anna comenzó a verle el atractivo a viajar por el mundo y no decirle a nadie en dónde te encuentras hasta que ya estás ahí.

"Tienes unas muelas adorables, querida." Comentó su madre. Anna cerró la boca instantáneamente. Sus muelas se golpearon al juntarse y por poco se muerdió la lengua. "De todas formas Elsa también se ve maravillosa en vestido. Realmente favorece a Marina, ¿no te parece?"

"Bastante." Admitió su padre. "Pero esa chica necesita ganar algo de peso. Prácticamente es piel y huesos."

"Oh, ahora tiene una esposa para encargarse de eso." Le dijo la Reina Alice, sonriendo pícaramente. "Nuestra pequeña Anna la cuidará bien."

"Madre." Le siseó Anna nuevamente. No porque no fuera cierto. Iba a ser justo como su madre lo había dicho, pero era compartirse esa sonrisa privada con su padre lo que hacía que Anna se enfadara y deseara abandonar la habitación.

"Estoy segura que Elsa será un esposo encantador," la calmó su madre. "¿O es esposa el termino correcto? Me parecía que esposo funciona mejor después de verla en ese uniforme. Y las miradas que cosechó, ¿las notaste, cariño? Por un momento creí que esa condesa francesa del otro lado del pasillo se la iba a comer entera. En una boda ni más ni menos. Tan vergonzoso. Aunque supongo que no se le puede culpar si el novio era tan excepcionalmente apuesto."

Anna abrió los ojos enormes. Espera, ¿qué? Abrió la boca para demandarle a su madre que expusiera todos los detalles relativos a esa "condesa francesa", pero la Reina Alice le señaló su sándwich a medio terminar. "Deberías comer, cariño. No queremos que te desmayes en tu propia fiesta."

Anna dio un bocado. Era mejor no preguntar nada, decidió. Su madre podría interpretar cualquier mención de la condesa como celos de su parte. Lo cual no sentía. "¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en Arendelle?"

"Probablemente algunos días." Respondió su padre. "Es mejor no dejar el trono vacante por demasiado tiempo."

"Te desharás de nosotros pronto, cariño." Le dijo la Reina Alice. "Estoy segura que querrás pasar algún tiempo con tu nuevo esposo." Sus padres intercambiaron esas miradas de complicidad que le hicieron sentir escalofríos.

…

La mayoría de los invitados arribaron a la recepción al anochecer. La atmosfera que se respiraba era jovial y emocionada –la real pareja involucraba a una famosa Reina recluida y otra joven princesa. ¡Una boda entre dos mujeres! Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había ocurrido algo como eso en una familia real. Resultaba más común entre los miembros de la clase baja o la nobleza menor, pero la realeza era una cosa que se cocía aparte. Después de todo, estaba todo ese asunto de los herederos.

Y ese era el tema más discutido de la velada.

"Si Arendelle y Corona querían unir sus casas, ¿por qué no fue el Príncipe Kristoff el que se desposó con la Reina?" Se preguntó una dama. El príncipe Kristoff brilló por su ausencia. Se rumoraba que el heredero de Corona sufría un caso terminal de Wanderlust (un impulso ferviente por viajar, como escape.) y se encontraba por algún lugar del mundo recorriendo alguna montaña. Las noticias del matrimonio de su hermana seguramente ni siquiera habían llegado a sus oídos a pesar de que el compromiso fuera anunciado con un año de anticipación. "¡Eso habría solucionado bastante bien algunos pequeños detalles, ¿no?"

Otra dama le acalló. "¡Ambos son los herederos de sus respectivos tronos! Y Arendelle y Corona se encuentran tan distanciados, que difícilmente podrían gobernar sus reinos."

"Arendelle estará en problemas si no hay heredero legítimo en los próximos años." Se hizo escuchar el Duke de Weselton entre su círculo de seguidores. La fortuna de Weselton dependía mayormente de Arendelle. "Nuestra propia economía se vería afectada si el reino se viniera abajo por algo tan simple como una ascensión."

"Yo he oído decir que los matrimonios entre dos mujeres son extraños," dijo un invitado. "que hay cierto espacio para… aperturas."

Aquel último comentario dejó un brillo especulativo en más de algunas miradas. Ambos, novio y novia eran jovenes atractivas. Algunos se burlaron por lo bajo argumentando que los contratos nupciales eran flexibles, y que después de todo, las damas y los amantes abundaban.

Los asistentes sabían bien que sería mejor que nada de lo mencionado llegara a oídos de las recién casadas o del Rey Frederick y la Reina Alice. Rodarían sus cabezas ya que Arendelle y Corona contaban con gran poder e influencias.

Al tiempo que el gran salón era un hervidero, Elsa aguardaba al pie de las escaleras por Anna. Las altas botas de tacón golpeteaban en el piso mientas la Reina trataba de no ponerse a pasear. Se tiraba de las solapas, nerviosamente sin ser capaz de dejar de moverse, suspiró reprendiéndose y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para mantener sus manos quietas.

Elsa odiaba las fiestas: la socialización, la política, las intenciones veladas en conversaciones aparentemente inocuas. Ella raramente las frecuentaba cuando era más joven, y siempre se le excusó completamente luego de la muerte de sus padres así que las siguió evitando después de eso. Esta sería su primera desde su coronación. Aunque también compartía la distinción de incluir su primer baile en compañía de Anna.

Cuando Anna descendió las escaleras, detrás de su Madre y su Padre, distingió a Elsa recargada contra el muro, su rostro miraba hacia a otra parte y sus manos se escondían bajo sus codos. De nuevo estaba ahí tan frustrantemente guapo y hermosa. Ya no usaba el austero uniforme militar. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro bajo un abrigo de cola color azul cobalto. Una elegante corbata negra de seda se anudaba sobre su cuello blanco y se perdía dentro de su chaleco. Su larga cabellera estaba peinada hacia atrás en una caída platinada sin trenzar, asegurada con un sencillo listón azul casi en las puntas. Pantalones color arena ajustados a las delgadas caderas y botas altas negras relucientes le completaban el atuendo.

Anna todavía no la perdonaba y quería clamar contra la injusticia de todo aquello – ¿No podía Elsa al menos tener la cortesía de poseer algún tipo de imperfección con la que Anna pudiera tener fijación? ¿Tal vez una misteriosa cicatriz o un grano? ¿Era demasiado pedir? la pelirroja estaba consciente que sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo ridículos, y culpaba de ello enteramente a la perfectamente calzada de su esposa.

Elsa los notó y realizó una reverencia como un caballero ante el Rey y la Reina. "Buenas noches, Tía, Tío," les murmuró.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres una visión." Soltó la Reina Alice atrapando la cara de Elsa entre sus manos haciendo que esta se doblara para permitir que la Reina le besara la mejilla. Mientras el Rey Frederick era un hombre grande como un oso, la Reina Alice era media cabeza más corta que Anna y solo llegaba al hombro de Elsa. "Anna tendrá que apalear a tus admiradoras para quitártelas de encima."

Anna no estaba segura si quería apalear a su madre o a Elsa o a las admiradoras (una cierta condesa francesa se encontraba entre ellas) por el comentario. Tal vez las apalearía a todas.

Elsa se río con suavidad, con la cara caliente. Ella siempre había tenido predilección por la Reina. "Eres tan propensa a exagerar, Tía Alice." Le dijo. "Pero gracias."

El Rey Frederick le palmeo el hombro a Elsa con una sonrisa orgullosa como si se tratara de su hijo. "Fue una buena boda. Hiciste un gran trabajo con la planeación. ¿Entiendo que tienes preparado entretenimiento para esta noche?

"Algo así" respondió Elsa vagamente. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Anna y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, cohibiéndose como un gato ante la atención. El Rey y la Reina intercambiaron miradas silenciosas y se encaminaron a la recepción, dejando a las muchachas solas. Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta, pero los reyes las observaron por sobre los hombros sonriendo ligeramente al marcharse.

"Hola," saludó Elsa y la reverenció. Las lecciones de etiqueta obligaron a Anna a responderle cortésmente, sin embargo se mantuvo reacia a doblar las rodillas. Entonces la reina tomó la mano de su esposa y le acarició el dorso con los labios. La Reina se había puesto nuevamente sus guantes blancos.

"Lamento mucho lo de antes." Su voz era un suspiro, el cálido aliento se deslizaba por su mano. "Fui descortés."

Anna trató de continuar molesta. Nadie debería librarse de algo así tan fácilmente, pensaba. Era tan injusto que Elsa pudiera ganarla de esa manera con nada más que una mirada sincera y delicadas palabras. Pero encontró su resistencia desmoronarse contra su candor y le sonrió, su postura se relajó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado tan tensa. "Está bien. Supongo que te sorprendí."

Elsa sostenía en alto su mano y la dejó descender, pero no la liberó, trazó gentiles círculos con el pulgar sobre su dorso, cosa que Anna encontró relajante y dulce. "Tu… me atrapaste en un mal momento. Siento mucho haberla tomado contigo."

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Anna dio un salto. Elsa era… _demasiado buena_. Era tan sincera y tan seria y su madre estaba en lo cierto, de verdad era una visión. Fuera de sus ropas, ella era absolutamente maravillosa, una atractiva mezcla de cualidades masculinas y femeninas. Solo habían pasado cuatro años, pero esta Elsa era muy diferente a la que Anna recordaba. Se veía mayor, más madura, su comportamiento era tan majestuoso que inconscientemente demandaba atención y respeto para quienes la rodeaban, como un león. No, no un león, Anna decidió. Había visto un gato en un circo ambulante que visitó Corona en una ocasión. Era más pequeño que un león y tenía un denso pelaje blanquecino con manchas y una cola magnifica. El propietario del circo, ávido por entretener a la familia real, les había explicado que aquel felino vivía en las montañas más altas y era difícil de encontrar, pues su pelaje se mezclaba con la nieve y las rocas por entre las que vagaba y era extrañamente incapaz de rugir. ¡Un leopardo de las nieves! Eso era.

Anna sonrió. Elsa le recordaba a ese leopardo de las nieves, callado y reservado. Y Elsa no tenía la necesidad de tratar de ser hermosa –ella simplemente lo era. Y tampoco necesitaba rugir. –su voz queda parecía funcionarle bastante bien para ejercer autoridad.

Sabía que debería sentirse celosa porque alguien como Elsa existiera, pero Elsa le pertenecía a ella y esa realización la emocionaba. La hacía sentir invencible y sin temores. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, se lo dijo sin más. "¿Me besarías nuevamente?"

Pudo sentir la conmoción a través de los dedos de Elsa, pero la agarró antes de que pudiera escaparse. Elsa parecía sorprendida e incómoda. Su fresca compostura se había esfumado y evitaba mirarla.

"Anna," le dijo alejándose un paso. Anna la siguió. "Tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir, hay invitados esperando –"

"Pueden esperar" le contestó. "Tú eres _la Reina_, Elsa, Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Elsa trató de alejarse nuevamente, halando inútilmente de su mano, pero la joven que la tenía sujeta no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir y la persiguió como un sabueso que encuentra un rastro.

"Solo quiero un beso" le insistió. "¿es mucho pedir? Estamos casadas. Está permitido, tú lo sabes."

Elsa no le respondió, miraba a todas partes menos a Anna. Comenzaba a verse entrada en pánico y atrapada mientras retrocedía y cuando su espalda golpeó la pared. La pelirroja dio un paso dentro de su espacio personal y atrevidamente, la sujetó por las solapas para evitar que se escabullera. Nunca se había percatado de lo alta que era Elsa. La diferencia de estaturas no era demasiada, pero se dio cuenta que le gustaba que Elsa fuera más alta.

"Elsa" le susurró Anna. La Reina miraba hacia la nada por sobre el hombro de Anna con una determinada expresión en blanco, silenciosa como una tumba, y concentrada, como si pretendiendo que aquello no estaba sucediendo se fuera a liberar.

Bien. Si Elsa se iba a portar de esa manera, entonces Anna disfrutaría el momento y su recién descubierto valor. Comenzó con lo que tenía inmediatamente cerca. La corbata estaba innegablemente bien hecha, las solapas eran de satín negro. Acarició el material entre sus dedos de manera experimental, comprobando que le gustaba el sonido que producía. El chaleco negro contrastaba bien con el saco azul y la camisa blanca. Se preguntaba si era la misma camisa de antes. Y si su esposa no estaba usando nada debajo de ella.

Pensamientos retorcidos. ¿Así era como pensaba la gente cuando se casaba? Era como si todo un mundo nuevo se abriera para ella. Observo la corbata negra y el intrincado nudo. "¿Tu ataste esto, Elsa?"

Miró cómo la garganta de Elsa funcionaba. Finalmente, la joven alta le respondía. "No, Gerda me ayudó." Su voz sonaba rasposa.

"Mi padre tampoco es muy bueno para atar la suya," le dijo Anna de manera casual, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. "Mi madre le ayuda a veces."

Elsa guardó silencio nuevamente.

"Yo podría ayudarte con la tuya." Le susurró.

Elsa liberó un suspiro contenido. "Anna, alguien podría venir –"

"Entonces mejor apúrate y bésame" le soltó le pelirroja sin rodeos.

La Reina pareció debatirse consigo misma, pero entonces volvió a fijar la vista por sobre el hombro de Anna. Evadiéndose tercamente.

Anna se negó a sentirse ofendida. "¿Elsa, acaso me encuentras poco atractiva?"

La rubia giró la cabeza instantáneamente y miró a Anna de manera incrédula. "¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡claro que no!" Las dos parecieron sorprenderse ante la vehemencia de la declaración. Y Elsa agregó con más suavidad. "Yo te encuentro muy bella, Anna."

Anna se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. A ella la habían descrito como linda y bonita y una gran cantidad de floridos cumplidos con anterioridad, pero había algo en la forma en la que Elsa se lo dijo, que la hizo creerlo. Y de pronto se sintió tímida e insegura.

"¿Entonces porque no quieres besarme?" le soltó, la pregunta sonó más dolida de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Las solapas se alzaban y descendían entre las manos de Anna mientras Elsa suspiraba. "No es porque no crea que eres bella, Anna." Una mano enguantada se alzó y le apartó el flequillo cobrizo de los ojos. Sus dedos le trazaron la mejilla y le sostuvieron la barbilla, sus miradas se encontraron.

La expresión de Elsa era inescrutable. "¿Si te beso, te convencerás que me pareces bonita y podremos presentarnos a nuestra fiesta?"

Anna sonrió ante el trato que le estaba siendo ofrecido, sabiendo que no había nada sospechoso en el. Ella fingió considerarlo profundamente, y entonces asintió seriamente. "Sí, considero que esos términos son aceptables. Un beso por una fiesta."

Las comisuras de los labios de Elsa ascendieron, Entonces se controló y, lentamente, inclinó su cabeza mientras Anna la elevaba.

Sus labios se encontraron tiernamente, dulcemente, como un deseo que se ha esperado por largo tiempo. Anna trató de profundizarlo, jaló a Elsa con las manos hacía sí, pero la rubia templó el beso, manteniendo su hambre en orden con ligeros y burlones roces que afilaban su deseo como un cuchillo. Elsa no se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un solo punto, su toque sutil, rozando sobre la comisura de su boca en un momento y luego regresando a posarse sobre su labio inferior al otro. Anna sentía que sus terminaciones nerviosas cantaban, avivándose en lugares que ni sabía que existían. Se presionó inconscientemente contra Elsa, como si deseara que sus cuerpos se fusionaran juntos.

Y Elsa no luchó. En su lugar, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo cuando las rodillas de Anna parecieron dejar de funcionarle. La mano que le había colocado en el mentón la tenía ahora en su cuello, cuidando de no arruinarle el peinado en esta ocasión. Y cuando Elsa le barrió el labio inferior con la lengua, la joven se estremeció en sus brazos y liberó un débil gemido contra su boca.

Cuando se separaron, las dos jadeaban. Sus ojos se encontraron y todo era tan ardiente y arrebatado que Anna tiró de Elsa y la besó nuevamente. _Gracias Dios por las solapas_, pensó Anna sintiéndose aletargada. _Deberían volverlas un tesoro nacional_.

Su tercer beso fue fuerte e intenso, pero corto. Elsa lo interrumpió esta vez.

"Anna, no," le susurró sin aire. Se inclinaba contra la pared como si no pudiera sostenerse con sus propias piernas y su cara estaba extremadamente roja. "No aquí."

Su corazón se detuvo. "¿Entonces después?"

Elsa cerró los ojos, su expresión era dolorosa. "No lo sé."

"¿Qué, ¿por qué no? Elsa –"

"Anna, por favor." La cortó. colocándole el pulgar sobre los labios para silenciarla. "No es que no te encuentre deseable, pero no podemos hacer esto aquí y ahora. Tenemos varios cientos de invitados que esperan por nosotras, y mientras más estemos aquí, más probabilidades existen que alguien venga a buscarnos y bueno, tendríamos que lidiar con nuestro primer escándalo antes que con nuestra primera fiesta." Le explicó, esperando que Anna entendiera y dejara de mirarla de aquella forma porque sentía que apenas y podía controlarse así como se encontraba.

Anna la estudió por un momento, saboreándola en su labio, antes de asentir "Está bien" tímidamente se echó para atrás y se contrajo. "Lo siento."

Elsa se miró y notó sus solapas retorcidas. Las suavizó con una sonrisa desmayada. "Listo, como nuevas." Extendió los brazos. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Bien" Ella hubiera querido decir más, como que no quería ir a la recepción y que prefería perderse en su compañía en algún rincón, pero Elsa tenía razón. Anna se alejó un paso y dejó que Elsa le acomodara el vestido, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando sus manos la tocaban. No porque lo hiciera de manera sugestiva, sino porque parecía ser que estaba desarrollando una creciente sensibilidad ante el tacto de Elsa en general. Sus labios resultando un primer claro ejemplo de ello.

"Pues tú también estas bien," le dijo Elsa cuando terminó su trabajo. Se quedaron así mirándose un momento, estaban conscientes de lo extrañas que le resultarían a alguien que pasara y las viera así, pero el sentimiento era tan mutuo y compartido, como una broma privada, de la cual era difícil sentirse avergonzadas.

Entonces Elsa le sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos destellaban con un inesperado brillo alegre. Se veía feliz.

"¿Me acompaña, mi dama?"

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y deslizó su brazo bajo el brazo extendido de Elsa. "Por supuesto, mi galante caballero." Le respondió, percibiendo una agradable calidez que la llenaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: **_Como gran fan de esta historia, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! No olviden agradecerle también a Requ, sigan su tumblr, háganle fanart o solo sufran y amen a Elsa como todos los que seguimos AFA. Trataré de estar actualizando lo más que se pueda, ya que tengo como meta alcanzar al fanfic en su idioma original para que no se pierdan nada. Disfruten el capìtulo!_

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 4**

**...**

Kai estaba estacionado como heraldo afuera del salón de baile y parecía hacer tiempo con cierta impaciencia. Consultaba su reloj de bolsillo, preguntándose qué podía estar entreteniendo a las Reinas. Había pasado casi un cuarto de hora desde que el Rey Frederick y la Reina Alice habían arribado. La Reina Alice le había dedicado la más inusual de las sonrisas cuando entró, deteniéndose brevemente para asegurarle que la real pareja llegaría pronto.

El mayordomo resopló. Todos los invitados estaban presentes y se sentía ansioso ante la idea de tantos miembros de la nobleza reunidos en un solo sitio con fácil acceso a los licores; esas situaciones nunca terminaban bien, especialmente para los sirvientes. Y aquella era una ocasión especial, Santo cielo, si la Reina no se aparecía pronto, estaba listo para enviar una comitiva a buscarla–

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron en redondo e inconscientemente se enderezó. Acababa de vislumbrar a la Reina Elsa caminando por el pasillo con su nueva esposa, y justo a tiempo, _Finalmente_, pensó el hombre. Caminaban sin prisa, con la atención de la una puesta en la otra. La Reina se veía impecable en su traje y la Princesa adorable en su vestido de gala.

Mientras esperaba, Kai notó lo relajados que se veían los hombros de la Reina y lo bien que caminaba con su esposa a su lado. _Definitivamente una gran mejora desde la mañana_, pensó con aprobación, al recordar lo tensa que la Reina Elsa había estado. Bueno, habían sido unos años muy duros para ella, pero Kai imaginaba que el matrimonio era justo lo que había necesitado. Las ocasiones en las que recordaba haberla visto más feliz eran aquellas en las que Anna visitaba el castillo.

"Me gusta tu cabello suelto así." Alcanzó a escuchar que la Princesa le decía a la Reina mientras se aproximaban.

"Buenas noches, sus majestades," Kai las saludó con una reverencia. Ambas asintieron y lo saludaron, esperando ante la entrada cerrada del salón.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó Elsa. La Princesa le sonrió y asintió.

Kai abrió las puertas.

"¡Damas y Caballeros, me permito anunciar la llegada de Su Real Majestad, Elsa, Reina de Arendelle, acompañada de Su Real Alteza Anna, Princesa Consorte de Arendelle y Princesa de Corona!"

_Así que eso es lo que soy_. Pensó Anna en desmayada admiración. Una _Princesa Consorte._

El salón de baile era inmenso y fácilmente podían caber en él varios cientos de personas, tal vez incluso mil. Alrededor había dispuestas mesas y sillas acomodadas en un anillo, dejando espacio libre al centro para bailar más tarde. La mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados, con sus copas en mano, mientras los meseros iban de aquí para allá con charolas brillantes cargadas de comida y bebida. Todo estaba iluminado tenuemente bajo la luz de las velas que pendían de enormes candelabros, lo que hacía que el mármol y la madera oscura del interior brillara de manera cálida. Una orquesta estaba situada en un rincón y una gran y larga mesa había sido colocada en la cabeza del salón, por la escalera imperial, justo debajo de las puertas. Anna podía ver a sus padres sentados a la mesa, la cabecera estaba reservada para ella y para Elsa.

Todos se levantaron al unísono.

"¿A cuánta gente has invitado?" le susurró Anna a Elsa con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

"No estoy segura." Admitió Elsa. "Había tantos extranjeros relacionados con nosotros de manera tangencial y muchas otras familias nobles que al final le dejé todo a Kai, quien probablemente le dio esa tarea a alguien más para que lo arreglara todo con tu familia."

"Ni siquiera estoy segura de haber visto a tanta gente junta en un solo lugar." Anna se apretó contra Elsa nerviosamente. "Elsa, será mejor que me atrapes si me tropiezo otra vez. No será mi culpa si entorpezco porque decidiste invitar a ambos reinos a nuestra recepción."

Aquello hizo sonreír a Elsa. "Estarás bien."

Pero Elsa se aseguró de conducir a Anna alrededor de la escalera curva para que no se tropezara con el dobladillo de su vestido. Mientras descendían, las rodillas de Anna comenzaron a temblar. Podía sentir que cada par de ojos del salón estaban fijos en ella, la habitación se había quedado en silencio para verlas. Anna se agarró al brazo de Elsa como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

Elsa la miró alarmada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le susurró Elsa. Disminuyó su paso, lo suficiente para que siguieran moviéndose, pero sin tener tampoco urgencia por llegar pronto a algún lado.

"Um." Su boca se negaba a moverse. La pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a que tanta gente se concentrara en ella. Muchos ni siquiera veían a Anna cuando estaba en su hogar en Corona. Había sido usualmente Kristoff el centro de la atención, o sus padres. Incluso la ceremonia de boda no había sido tan mala, especialmente porque no se encontraba mirando directamente a tanta gente.

Elsa examinó el pálido rostro y la tiesa expresión en la cara de Anna y lo comprendió. Le puso la otra mano sobre la que Anna le apoyaba en su brazo e inclinó su cabeza para hablarle quedamente al oído aunque pareciera que le murmuraba intimidades.

"¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en la que fuimos a patinar al lago que está afuera del castillo aquel verano? Tu tenías siete y yo…" se tardó en decirlo deliberadamente, esperando que Anna respondiera.

"Diez." le susurró Anna en respuesta. Su boca estaba seca, el corazón le latía fuerte. "T-tú c-congelaste el lago. Es verdad. Era, um… Agosto y, uh…"

"Hacía mucho calor." Terminó Elsa. Sus labios se curvaron, complacida de que Anna lo recordada. "Yo solía marearme mucho, ¿te acuerdas?"

Anna le estaba asintiendo y ya no parecía atemorizada de la multitud ni tenía su expresión de pánico de antes, su atención estaba puesta en Elsa.

"Y no te gustaba el calor y entonces te quedaste en el castillo porque estaba fresco, pero me aburrí–"

"Aun lo haces" le dijo Elsa secamente. Una pequeña sonrisa vaciló en los labios de Anna.

"Tenía siete años, ¿qué te esperabas?"

"¡Ciertamente no que te pusieras a jugar con las armaduras! A Kai casi le dio un ataque cuando derribaste esa que se suponía tenía 500 años y le había pertenecido a no sé cuál ancestro."

Anna se rio recordando el incidente. "Y Kristoff se fue con el yelmo dentado para mostrarle algunos amigos–

"Y fuimos desterrados al exterior y nos quedamos en el lago por el resto del día."

Habría podido haber dicho más, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había más escaleras bajo sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa –estaban en la base de la escalinata y ya no podía ver las cabezas de la multitud. Miraba a Elsa, maravillada, pero ella ya la estaba llevando hacia la mesa con su expresión compuesta y su vista fija al frente. Su mano aún reposaba sobre la de Anna, sus dedos se tocaban. La pelirroja relajó su agarre en el antebrazo de Elsa y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, apretándolos brevemente en agradecimiento. Anna pudo notar el fantasma de una sonrisa antes de que los camareros les alcanzaran las sillas. Se separaron para colocarse frente a sus asientos.

"Aun no te sientes." Le murmuró Elsa, sus labios apenas se movieron. Anna se detuvo a tiempo, apenas había comenzado a doblar las rodillas.

"Agradecemos su compañía esta noche." pronunció Elsa, su voz atravesó el salón. Era una voz que Anna nunca le había escuchado utilizar antes –no era que estuviera gritando, pero sonaba fuerte y clara. "Arendelle les da la bienvenida a todos los asistentes que celebran la unión de las casas de Arendelle y Corona."

Entonces la Reina se sentó antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, dejando a los asistentes preguntándose si debían aplaudirle o tomar asiento. Hubo una noción de palmadas y el sonido de sillas que se arrastraron. Anna contuvo una risita, disfrutando la confusión.

"Eso fue Rápido" dijo Anna cuando se hundió en su silla. "Por un momento creí que ibas a dar un gran discurso."

"Me temo que no." Le contestó Elsa. "Estoy hambrienta, no he comido desde el desayuno." Elsa parpadeó ante la mirada que le dedicaba su esposa. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Bueno, te perdiste un maravilloso almuerzo conmigo y mis padres" le dijo, mirando hacia su diestra. Los soberanos de Corona estaban sentados a su lado y conversaban con un compañero de mesa. El mesero les sirvió sus platos.

"¿Oh?" Elsa arqueó las cejas. "Lamento haberlo hecho."

Anna le agitó la mano. "Nada pasó. Solo… lo usual. Mis padres siendo mis padres." Se inclinó un poco más cerca hacia Elsa, percatándose abruptamente lo mucho que había pasado desde que habían entablado una conversación de verdad. "¿En dónde estuviste, por cierto?"

A Elsa se le ocurrió que Anna podía estar pensando que había estado evitándola durante el almuerzo. Lo cual era… cierto. No le tomó mucho tiempo arreglarse y su valor se mantuvo ausente bastante tiempo.

"Solo terminando algo de trabajo de último momento" le dijo. Lo cual era medio verdad. Había estado metida en su estudio intentando trabajar, pero al final no pudo terminar nada. Los nervios y el estrés la habían consumido casi en su totalidad, aunque en ese momento se sentía bastante relajada.

"Oh, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?"

Elsa parpadeó. Anna nunca había mostrado interés en sus obligaciones, o en realidad, en cualquier tipo de actividad que involucrara el manejo diario de un reino. Y resultaba un poco desconcertante haber sido pillada justamente cuando se le ocurría decirle aquella mentira blanca, cuando pensaba que Anna la dejaría pasar por tratarse de algo que no le importaba, no debía haberle soltado nada, incluso si había sido (en su mayoría) la verdad. Así que mientras Elsa estaba sopesando el dilema en el que se había metido, la chispa de interés en los ojos de Anna y su sonrisa comenzaron a desvanecerse, siendo reemplazados por un dejo de desconsuelo y resignación.

"No tienes por qué decirme" le soltó Anna, apartándose. Sintiendo Elsa su retirada como una promesa rota. "De todas formas seguramente ni siquiera lo entendería."

_¿Qué?_ Eso no era lo que había inferido. ¿O lo había hecho? Ella había pensado que Anna no tenía interés alguno en los asuntos políticos o mercantiles. Y para ser justos, cuando Elsa rememoraba a Anna, no la imaginaba como una gran mente política o académica. Ella veía a la despreocupada amiga que la había incluido en sus juegos de la infancia, la que le escribía cartas que la llenaban de alivio y soledad, quien era encantadora más allá de toda expresión, y tan vivaz. Una joven que no pertenecía a una biblioteca u oficina mal ventilada, sino a vestidos a la moda en iluminados salones de fiesta justo como en el que se encontraban, o en exterior a horcajadas de un brioso corcel. No era que no creyera que Anna fuera suficiente como para desempeñar trabajos mundanos, sino que Elsa no era capaz de asociarla con ellos. Anna estaba por encima de eso.

_¿Y eso era todo lo que podía pensar de ella?_ No, se contestó de inmediato. _Anna tenía otras cualidades, solo que…_

No tenía idea. La sensación no fue muy diferente a la de que ser golpeada en la nuca con una piedra, estaba tan aturdida. Su cerebro no le resultaba de ninguna utilidad.

Para cuando Elsa recuperó el control de sus cuerdas vocales, Anna había desviado la vista y la tenía puesta en su plato.

"Anna," balbuceó Elsa alarmada por el extraño giro en la conversación. "Y-yo no, yo no quise decir eso, no es que pensara que no lo ibas a comprender –"

"Dije que no importa, Elsa" le contestó Anna, sus ojos clavados en la mesa. Hubo algo en su voz que hizo que la garganta de Elsa se le cerrara por la culpa. "De verdad."

Sabía que no era cierto, y cualquier tópico o intento de explicación no remediaría su metida de pata. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de cometer una insensibilidad así tan de prisa? ¡Apenas habían comenzado a platicar! Pero no tuvo más remedio que consentirlo. Asintió rígidamente y volteó la vista hacia su propio plato, de repente su apetito la había abandonado.

El estómago lo sentía revuelto y estrecho por la desesperanza.

Lo había echado a perder _otra vez_.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que no debía haberse casado.

…

La champaña era excelente. La comida era excelente. Todo era excelente. Pero Elsa se había comportado cuidadosa con ella nuevamente, sus modales dolorosamente apropiados y estudiados. Incluso su postura era estricta, su espalda estaba tan recta, que Anna casi esperaba ver el palo de una escoba atado a ella y a su silla.

Observó las manos enguantadas apretadas en su regazo; la tela se estiraba por sobre sus nudillos. El estado de las manos de Elsa siempre era un buen indicador para conocer su estado de ánimo.

Soltando un largo respiro, se acercó y tocó el brazo de Elsa. La Reina pegó un pequeño salto y le lanzó una tensa mirada de sorpresa.

"Esto es una fiesta." Anna intentó sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora. "Deberías disfrutarla."

Ella fue recompensada con una sonrisa amarga. "Anna, no sé si podría."

Sus cejas se alzaron. Se preguntaba si el cambio de humor de Elsa se debía a alguna noción equivocada que no le ayudara a terminar su trabajo o algo por el estilo. Kristoff solía ser así también: en un momento estaba feliz y al siguiente se hundía en melancolía. O se retraía. Ambos, Kristoff y Elsa se retraían mucho.

"Claro que puedes. Es una fiesta. A todos les gustan las fiestas" Anna acarició la mano de Elsa, deseando que quitara esa expresión de pesadumbre. Un poco más y Elsa podría machacarse la mano. "¿Qué te tiene tan afligida?"

Elsa le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

"De verdad no lo sé, Elsa," le dijo pacientemente. Justo como solía hacerlo con Kristoff.

"Lo de antes…" Elsa frunció el ceño profundamente. "el… trabajo."

"Muy bien…" Anna inclinó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, perpleja. ¿No tenía tareas reales? "No estoy entendiendo muy bien a qué viene esto, lo siento."

"No, tú no tienes por qué disculparte." Elsa bajó la vista a sus manos. "Lo que dije – o lo que supongo que _no dije_ que estuve haciendo durante el almuerzo."

"Oh, _Eso_." Anna lo había puesto en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Ella acostumbraba hacer eso con frecuencia. –Siempre le habían dicho que había cosas importantes que hacer y comúnmente le dedicaban miradas apuradas cuando se le ocurría preguntar sobre ellas. Cómo si les pidiera que fueran a la Luna y le trajeran un pedazo de queso para acompañarlo con su té o algo parecido. ¿Para que querría la hija de repuesto, la mujer, estar preguntando sobre asuntos importantes? Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por esas cosas. Ni ser incluida en ellas. Ella podía correr por ahí, ¿tal vez trabajar en su costura? ¿Practicar en el pianoforte? Seguramente cualquier pretendiente habría quedado impresionado…

"–terminar nada," escuchó a Elsa decir.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Espera, que?"

Elsa se sobresaltó "Tu -¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Te decía que en realidad no había terminado nada. Solamente estaba revisando algunas propuestas de negocios que buscaban inversionista."

"Oh" ¿Elsa le estaba contando aquello por pena? Eso le resultaba todavía peor. Anna intentó pensar en algo qué decir, algo que detuviera a Elsa porque no quería que la conversación girara en torno a algo que su esposa se sentía obligada a decirle. "uh, bueno –"

"Tú ya debes saber esto, pero la riqueza de Arendelle proviene de sus minas de oro," Se precipitó Elsa, sintiendo claramente la creciente torpeza y su intención de mantenerla a raya. "La tierra de Arendelle no es particularmente cultivable y las montañas no ofrecen la mejor comodidad, pero las minas de oro nos permiten expandirnos a través de inversiones en industrias extranjeras, como –"

"Elsa, para." Anna casi no podía contener su sonrisa. "Tú no tienes que tirarme tu discurso real a mí. Prácticamente todo mundo sabe que Arendelle es rico."

Elsa se puso roja y se aclaró la garganta. "Bien."

Anna le apretó la mano. "No tienes que hablarme de eso. En realidad no creo que pueda entender nada de lo que haces" Y de verdad dudaba que pudiera. Habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida esperando casarse había significado pasársela con tutores en música y danza más que con los de historia y matemáticas.

Las cejas de Elsa descendieron mientras la estudiaba. Anna ignoraba cuáles eran los pensamientos de la Reina. Pero las manos de Elsa se relajaron.

"Está bien." Anna tenía la sensación de que no era así. –Elsa no parecía enteramente convencida, pero era suficiente por el momento.

…

"¡Un brindis por mi hija y mi nuera!" bramó el Rey Frederick luego que se sirviera el plato principal, con la copa aflautada de cristal levantada en el aire.

"¡Por Elsa y por Anna!"

Las copas se levantaron y varios "¡hurra, hurra!" inundaron el salón. Anna alzó su copa con apagado entusiasmo y bebió un sorbo. Nunca había sido capaz de dominar el alcohol y el pensamiento de bailar borracha, sin importar lo entretenido que pudiera resultar, seguro terminaría por avergonzarla. Obsequiando con más historias humillantes a su madre, que era lo último que Anna deseaba.

Aun así. Anna se sentía de buen humor. En un punto entre el segundo y tercer plato, un mesero le había acercado un pequeño platón con chocolates que colocó junto a su plato. Sus ojos recorrieron a los vecinos, pero nadie parecía estar recibiendo nada como esos dulces. Anna sabía que el origen detrás de aquello estaba sentada a su lado, con una expresión tan inocente como la de un ángel.

Anna casi se inclinó para besar esa cara de estudiada distracción que ponía Elsa, pero optó por acariciar el dorso de la mano enguantada que la Reina reposaba entre sus asientos. El mantel ocultaba el gesto a la vista ajena, pero aun así Elsa se ruborizó profundamente ante el toque. Dioses, sí que se sonrojaba fácilmente.

"Gracias." Le susurró Anna.

Elsa, sin mirarla, se permitió asentir levemente.

Los chocolates estaban deliciosos –la pelirroja discretamente los compartió con la rubia a pesar de sus protestas ("Necesitas ganar algo de peso.") Elsa incluso había recordado cuáles le gustaban. Anna encontró ese detalle ridículamente complaciente, y se mantuvo observando a su esposa constantemente a lo largo de la cena, como si la Reina se tratara de un regalo envuelto, uno que no se le permitiría desenvolver hasta la medianoche, pero sobre el que sus ojos se posaban con anticipación.

Y Anna ciertamente vibraba por la anticipación. Aunque no sabía precisamente por qué – ¿Quizá por el baile? Ella y Elsa tendrían su primer baile, por supuesto. Donde más personas las estarían observando. Por alguna razón la idea no hizo que le temblaran las rodillas como le sucedió en la entrada, quizá porque sabía que no tendría que estar viendo a los demás. Si se enfocaba en Elsa como antes, probablemente estaría bien. Anna maldijo su falta de gracia y se preguntó de dónde rayos la habría adquirido; ninguno de sus padres había sido tan torpe.

Le dedicó otra mirada a Elsa. La Reina tenía la mano enroscada sobre su propia copa, el codo sobre el reposabrazos de su silla, su rostro plácido. La imagen de un interés educado. No tan ausente, pero tampoco integrada en la cháchara como los otros invitados que conversaban entre ellos.

Elsa de hecho también se encontraba pensando sobre el baile. Para aquel punto, lo que hacía era repasar los pasos que tendría que realizar en su primera danza con Anna. Como si se tratara de una actuación; no era que Elsa lo hiciera porque lo disfrutara, sino porque quería que resultara perfecto para ella. Después de todo, los cuentos de hadas nunca hablaban de graciosos príncipes y caballeros. Aunque tampoco mencionaban princesas adorablemente torpes; pero aun así el baile era para Anna, no para ella. Inconscientemente comenzó a golpear el ritmo del vals con los dedos contra el cristal de su copa al tiempo que cada paso se manifestaba en su mente.

_Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…_

_"El caballero dirige y la dama completa sus movimientos, sus pasos." Le decía el maestro de etiqueta, su voz haciendo eco en el enorme salón vacío._

_"El baile es para mí prometida" le dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos, su camisa y pantalones aún crespos y no tan húmedos como en prácticas anteriores. "Es para su… disfrute."_

_"Lo entiendo, su majestad, pero el baile no es algo que pueda hacer uno o el otro. Es una unión. Ambas partes deben moverse juntas, disfrutar el baile en sincronía. Usted quiere hacer todo el trabajo por sí misma."_

_Elsa suspiró. "No sé muy bien cómo bailará mi pareja. Nunca la he visto bailar formalmente."_

_"Tenga más fe, su majestad. Estoy seguro que la princesa Anna será más hábil de lo que piensa."_

_"Da lo mismo. –"_

_"Discúlpeme su majestad, pero no da lo mismo. Bailar requiere de cierto nivel de confianza por parte de ambos, caballero y dama. Deben confiar el uno en el otro para tener una buena danza. Usted está pensándolo demasiado y permitiendo que su enfoque se disperse. Trate de disfrutar el baile y deje que le salga natural."_

_Elsa le dirigió una mirada exasperada. "Solo quiero bailar bien y prevenir los malos pasos."_

_El maestro suspiró. Habían tenido aquella conversación tantas veces que ya no le importaba contarlas. "Su majestad, usted es talentosa. Baila excelentemente en el rol femenino, pero cuando cambia al rol masculino, sus pasos se vuelven muy calculadores y controladores. Pierde toda su gracia y se vuelve una marioneta. Se convierte en madera. La princesa lo notará."_

_"No sé qué hacer. Hago todos los pasos correctamente. Es solo que no me siento cómoda con esto."_

_"Si, y eso es parte del problema. Sus pasos son correctos, pero usted está muy tiesa, rígida. Sus movimientos se reflejaran en su pareja. Bailar es algo que fluye. Déjese llevar."_

_Elsa no paraba de moverse nerviosamente, su mirada caía a las tenues marcas de tiza dibujadas sobre el suelo. Ella se sabía los bailes, de verdad los había practicado lo suficiente. Pero podía sentir que se volvía rígida en sus pasos, las piernas y el abdomen se le tensaban. Afortunadamente tenía el suficiente control como para no machacar las manos de su compañera, pero algunas veces era una cosa cercana._

_El maestro de etiqueta la apremió para que lo intentara nuevamente. Una joven dama, una de sus estudiantes, se aproximó a la Reina cuando el pianoforte comenzó a sonar. Elsa hizo una reverencia, y su pareja le dedicó una inclinación. La dama –era una jovencita en realidad, y parecía cautivada por bailar con la Reina. –miraba a Elsa con ojos deslumbrantes, aunque Elsa no lo notaba, sus cejas se fruncían en concentración._

_Intentó imaginar que bailaba con Anna. Ojos cerúleos, mejillas pecosas, su siempre presente sonrisa, abundante cabellera cobriza. Elsa adoraba el cabello de Anna, con todos los colores que se reflejaban en él, especialmente cuando brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Aun recordaba la gentil curva de su cuello cuando la presenció furtivamente en Corona, y por supuesto, cuando pensaba en la garganta de Anna, solo podía imaginarse besándola, preguntándose qué tan suave resultaría su piel. Y entonces esos pensamientos la conducían a fantasías en las que enterraba su rostro en el espeso cabello de la pelirroja mientras le exploraba el cuerpo con las manos._

_Anna sería cálida. Muy cálida. Tal vez ella podría incluso disfrutar lo que Elsa le hiciera, aunque Elsa trataba de no albergar esperanzas sobre aquello. Era mejor ocuparse en asuntos de los que realmente podía encargarse, como bailar. Y planear la boda. Y comprar demasiados obsequios. Aunque se trataran de cosas tangibles que pudieran retener a Anna en Arendelle por tanto tiempo como se pudiera._

_Sus brazos se sacudieron. Elsa bajó la mirada y se percató de la cara de la chica que se contraía de dolor. Le había estado apretando muy duro la mano a su pareja de baile y la liberó inmediatamente. Retrocedió un paso._

_"Mis disculpas." Sus palabras se sintieron artificiales, incluso para ella._

_El maestro de etiqueta lo había visto. –la reina había divagado otra vez. No era raro que muchos de los caballeros y damas se desconectaran del mundo y permitieran que la memoria muscular se encargara de guiar sus pies por ellos, pero parecía que cuando la Reina lo hacía se iba a sitios infelices. Ella nunca había mostrado esa tendencia cuando bailaba como una dama, pero los matrimonios inminentes hacían que las personas hicieran cosas extrañas. Aunque por todas las intenciones y los propósitos, la Reina no parecía objetar demasiado los esponsales. Todos en el castillo sabían que le estaba dedicando a los preparativos la mayor parte de su tiempo, a tal punto de encontrarse descuidando otras de sus obligaciones. Claro que, __lógicamente,_ nadie lo mencionaba.

_"Su majestad," empezó. Ella lo miró inexpresiva. "Recuerde quedarse en el momento. No trate de pensarlo demasiado."_

_Ella asintió, pero él dudaba que la Reina lo hubiera escuchado. "Disculpen" dijo de nuevo "Pero tendremos que continuar en otra ocasión." ya se había retirado a grandes zancadas antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, empujando las puertas que se abrieron en su despertar._

_Y el momento finalmente había llegado para el primer baile. Su primer baile juntas._

_Elsa se levantó y se encontró a sí misma sintiéndose firme. Con una reverencia, extendió la mano._

_"¿Me permites esta pieza?"_

_…_

Anna prácticamente pudo escuchar los suspiros de cada una de las mujeres del salón. Realmente no podía culparlas – ¿A quién no le gustaría que la sacaran a bailar tan galantemente? Y además para tan significativo baile

La pelirroja le sonrió flamantemente y deslizó su mano hacia la de Elsa. La Reina era agraciada, pero aun así le tembló la mano ligeramente ante el roce de Anna. Elsa la condujo a la pista de baile. Una mano enguantada le descansaba suavemente en la parte baja de su espalda, otra le sostenía la mano en alto. Anna colocó su mano en donde se unían el hombro y el brazo de Elsa, todavía le sonreía.

Se quedaron inmóviles, esperando que la orquesta comenzara. Había ciertamente una emoción palpable flotando en el aire. Anna no podía decir si era por ella y Elsa o la audiencia. Sus miradas se encontraron y, justo antes que la música diera inicio, Elsa exhaló su respiración. Su cuerpo se relajó entre las manos de Anna y le devolvió la sonrisa. Elsa estaba radiante.

La Reina siempre había sido grácil. Anna recordaba que incluso cuando niña, Elsa se movía siempre con cierta intención y postura que desmentía su relativa juventud. Anna clamaba que era el fino engendramiento lo que había hecho que Elsa fuera lo que era. –generaciones tras generaciones de personas igualmente hermosas y delicadas que se emparejaron hasta culminar con la actual Reina de Arendelle. Pero había algo sobre Elsa que la separaba de otros caballeros y damas que compartían linajes semejantes. Elsa era sencillamente especial, de alguna forma etérea y elusiva, y ese tipo de personas no se presentaban tan fácilmente en la vida.

Tenías que aprovecharlas, aferrarte a ellas, hacerlas tuyas.

Así que Anna disfrutó el momento. No le importaba que no hubiera visto a Elsa en años, que nunca hubiera pensado en besar a Elsa hasta aquel día, que nunca considerara como podía cambiar el pensamiento de simplemente estar cumpliendo con su deber al convertirse en la esposa de Elsa. Aquello no era deber. Se sentía cercano a la… necesidad. Como algo vital y indispensable.

En ese momento, Anna supo que quería a Elsa como nunca antes había querido algo.

Su mundo se cerró, enfocándose, aguzándose solamente en lo que estaba frente a ella. No era consciente de nada más que de Elsa. Las manos de Elsa sobre ella, cálidas y simplemente ahí, sosteniéndola. La cercanía de Elsa, que no la tocaba, pero que al mismo tiempo –la llenaba, como una presencia confortable. Solamente que Anna no se sentía exactamente confortable. No se sentía incómoda, pero era como si sus sentidos se elevaran y se pusieran en sintonía con ella y eso le alteraba los nervios que sentía tan vivos, recorriéndole la piel y calentándola como si estuviera sentada cerca del fuego en un día de invierno. Su corazón palpitaba mientras se movían juntas.

Anna podía respirar la esencia de jabón y nieve fresca con un ligero toque de lavanda que desprendía Elsa. El olor de Elsa le recordaba el frío, pero en la forma en la que este era limpio, y crudo y puro. Bajo sus manos, Elsa se sentía sólida y aun así ligera –era tan ágil sobre sus pies en las botas como lo era sobre patines. Todo pareció caer en su sitio, como un rompecabezas en el que la pieza faltante que estaba perdida es encontrada en el lugar más obvio y te sorprendes por nunca haberlo notado antes.

Entonces el baile terminó con aplausos, pero Anna apenas y fue consciente de ello. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Elsa, Sus manos se negaban a liberarla. Algo había cambiado, desplazándose y transformándose en algo totalmente nuevo durante ese baile. Anna no tenía idea si había sido en ella o en Elsa, o Quizá que era solo la culminación de un largo día y que todas las cosas nuevas que estaba experimentando la habían dejado en blanco y atontada pero ella sabía, así como se sabe que el sol se levanta por el este y que la lluvia cae del cielo, que nunca iba a dejar ir a Elsa. No creía que pudiera hacerlo, incluso si lo quisiera.

Dios, si Kristoff pudiera escucharla nunca habría dejado de burlarse por semejante bobada romántica, y tal vez lo fuera.

Pero al menos en ese momento, se sentía como la verdad.

…

Cuando se separaron, Elsa apenas le prestó atención a la multitud de gente que se había levantado. Sus manos todavía unidas a las de Anna. La pelirroja tenía la expresión más extraña que Elsa le hubiera visto en el rostro y no supo cómo interpretarla.

Elsa decidió que el baile había salido muy bien. _Lo había logrado_. Sin tensión, ni rigidez, o el exceso de control que el maestro de etiqueta no había dejado de señalarle. Anna había bailado bellamente, justo como él se lo había dicho. Y ella lo había _disfrutado_. Lo había disfrutado inmensamente. Dejándose llevar y perdiéndose en el momento con Anna entre sus brazos. Elsa emitió un suspiro de aliviada felicidad sintiendo el cuerpo notoriamente ligero.

Finalmente caminaron fuera de la pista de baile y ahí fue cuando Elsa se dio cuenta que había dejado pasar un pequeño detalle crucial: Iban a tener que bailar con otras personas. Había estado tan concentrada en que el asunto del baile le resultara perfecto y asegurándose de no trastabillar como una idiota y pisarle los pies a su esposa, que se había olvidado completamente de los invitados.

La Reina palideció ante el mar de ojos femeninos puestos en ella. _Oh Dios_. Ella no bailaría con hombres, había quedado implícito por sus ropas y por el hecho que en su primer baile interpretó el rol masculino. Y por todos los cielos, si cada mujer presente no quería probar la novedad de danzar con una Reina travestida, entonces ella se comería su corbata. De pronto se sintió acorralada ante una manada de lobos.

Elsa estuvo a punto de girar sobre los talones y salir del salón a toda prisa y fue solo el agarre de Anna lo que evitó su retirada.

"Todo mundo te está observando." Le comentó su esposa con quizás demasiada diversión. "Bailaste tan bien."

"Lo olvidé" le alcanzó a decir.

"¿Se te olvidó bailar?"

"Olvidé que tenemos que bailar con… otras personas."

Anna tuvo las agallas de arquearle una ceja. "Elsa, es una fiesta. Parece que se te sigue olvidando lo que sucede en las fiestas."

"No si me voy."

Por un momento, Anna la miró alarmantemente anhelante. Como si ella hubiera estado considerando la misma cosa.

"Podríamos –"

"No." Dijo Elsa desesperanzada. "Se vería mal. No podemos. Es nuestra recepción."

"Pero tú eres la Reina –"

"¡Eso lo hace todavía más inapropiado!"

"Si tú lo dices." Le dijo Anna, sus pensamientos sobre el asunto eran obvios. "Yo tendré que bailar también."

Elsa de pronto pensó que convertiría en hielo sólido a todo hombre que se atreviera a bailar con su esposa. "Tú también bailaste muy bien." Le dijo en lugar de la idea que le cruzaba por la mente.

Anna le dedicaba esa misma extraña e inescrutable mirada nuevamente. "Mmm."

Elsa se preguntó que significaría. No queriendo arruinar el momento en caso de que dijera algo erróneo otra vez, divisó al Rey Frederick y a la Reina Alice que se aproximaron por la orilla de la pista de baile.

"¡Oh, bien hecho, cariño!" le exclamó la Reina Alice a Anna. "¡Ustedes dos bailaron espléndidamente! Ciertamente me trajo recuerdos."

El Rey Frederick sonreía indulgentemente. "¿Tal vez puedas honrar a tu padre con un baile?"

Elsa le cedió la mano de Anna delicadamente al Rey Frederick y los vio marcharse. La Reina Alice declinó su propia oferta de bailar con ella la siguiente pieza. "Mira todas esas voraces damas. Creo que me destrozarían si reclamara tu brazo."

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. "Tía, Yo en realidad, no –"

"¡Oh, cariño, mira, aquí llega la del arranque!" Sumamente entretenida, la Reina Alice golpeaba ligeramente con su abanico el brazo de Elsa. "Santo Dios, Elsa, perece que la propiedad se ha salido por la ventana esta noche. No creo que estas damas siquiera vayan a esperar a que tú las invites a bailar."

Una pálida Elsa se giró a regañadientes. "La del arranque" era una atractiva castaña en un impactante vestido rojo. Su cabellera color chocolate se apilaba sobre su cabeza, algunos mechones le caían sobre los hombros desnudos. El vestido le abrazaba las curvas del cuerpo, y el corte era tan llamativamente corto que rozaba la indecencia. Elsa repasó en su memoria, ahora cargada con conocimiento sobre moda, y reconoció que la prenda era de estilo francés. Posiblemente con alteraciones para lograr ese corte. Santo Dios.

Y la mujer caminaba con intención, como si tuviera una misión. Con el corazón hundido, Elsa se imaginó que ella era probablemente su objetivo.

Kai apareció a su lado para hacer las presentaciones. La mujer se detuvo y le dedicó una reverencia en la que Elsa se encontró vislumbrando unos evidentes senos desnudos entre el pronunciado escote. Podía sentir cómo su suegra se debatía por ahogar sus risas a su lado y Elsa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se encontrara en otra parte menos ahí. Tal vez debía haberle hecho caso a Anna y mandar los modales al demonio.

"La Condesa de Artois, Lady Charlotte," anunció Kai. Una condesa francesa, entonces. Eso explicaba la elección de su atuendo.

"Buenas noches, sus majestades." Saludó Lady Charlotte.

La Reina Alice le dedicó una inclinación en reconocimiento. Elsa, aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, dado su status de monarca, le dedicó una ligera reverencia. "Buenas noches."

"La felicito por su matrimonio, su majestad." Le dijo Lady Charlotte. Su voz era profunda, del tipo que se desliza por la espina como dedos viajeros. "La ceremonia y la cena han sido excepcionales, como se esperaba de Arendelle."

"Gracias, mi lady."

Espesas pestañas descendieron y desde debajo unos recatados ojos verdes la miraron. "Disculpe mi atrevimiento, su majestad, pero me estaba preguntando si podía solicitarle el siguiente baile."

Santo Dios, fue directa al grano. Elsa compuso una sonrisa educada en su cara y se giró a la Reina Alice. "Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que esa pieza ya ha sido apartada para mi suegra–"

"¡Oh cielos, no!" se sonrió la Reina Alice. "Creí que me habías escuchado, cariño, pero me sentaré durante este baile."

Elsa estaba atónita. La Reina Alice _la había abandonado_. Le concedía que le hubiera rechazado su invitación anterior, pero ¿qué no se daba cuenta que aquello era una emergencia? Elsa pudo haberla llevado a la pista de haberlo querido, no era como que tuviera un problema de salud. La otra Reina era tan saludable como un potro.

Penetrantes ojos se iluminaron victoriosos. "Entonces clamaré bailar esta pieza con usted, Reina Elsa."

Elsa quiso protestar, clavar sus tacones al piso y quizá mirar ferozmente a su suegra mientras se retiraba dado que la mujer mayor había decidido lanzarla a los tiburones. Se le formaron excusas en la mente, pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, le iba a ser de utilidad. Dando un suspiro interior, le ofreció la mano"

"Será un placer, Lady Charlotte."


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA: **Bueno, comenzamos con los capítulos largos, Agárrense porque lo bueno todavía no comienza. Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que no les garantizo que me pueda poner a trabajar en esto, pero haré lo posible. (y aquí me tienen desvelándome, snif.) Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos. Es bueno saber que les está gustando tanto la historia como este proyecto de traducción. Disfruten la actualización!_

_..._

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 5**

...

Elsa condujo a la condesa a la pista de baile. Lady Charlotte posaba sus manos ligeramente sobre Elsa, sus labios pintados de rojo se contrajeron ligeramente.

"No luce muy complacida, su majestad" remarcó Lady Charlotte en cuanto comenzó la música.

"Le ruego me disculpe." Le dijo Elsa educadamente. Intentó acomodar sus modos a una actitud más neutral. Y eso que consideraba que ya se veía socialmente propia. "Ha sido un largo día."

"Parecía más viváz con su esposa," agregó la condesa. "Es adorable. La princesa consorte."

La mirada de Elsa se agudizó en el rostro de la otra mujer. Elsa supuso que podía describírsele como una mujer atractiva –cabellera castaña, piel dorada, grandes ojos verdes, nariz impertinente y labios carnosos. Ciertamente no era desagradable, pero Elsa nunca había tenido interés por otras mujeres, u hombres, para el caso. El interés nunca había estado ahí y Lady Charlotte indudablemente no iba a despertárselo –Anna ya lo había hecho bastante bien para Elsa. Se le ocurrió que Anna probablemente no se imaginaba que la había arruinado para cualquier otro. Le parecía bien; en el largo tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, Anna siempre fue la constante que la había guiado.

"Gracias." Le respondió igualmente. La condesa buscaba algo. Estaba implícito en la forma en que la miraba –mucho más atentamente de lo que lo haría una simple pareja de baile.

"Ha sido el centro de las pláticas de la noche también" le dijo Lady Charlotte. "El atuendo de varón. No creo haber visto nunca a tantas mujeres suspirando por las prendas de otra mujer. Ellas usualmente… destrozan el guardarropa de quienes las opacan."

Elsa no respondió inmediatamente, sopesando su respuesta. Eso era el por qué evitaba las funciones sociales; comentarios como ese recién salido de la boca de la condesa, formulado para probablemente obtener alguna reacción de su parte.

Decidió responderle con honestidad: "Lady Charlotte, no me importa particularmente lo que otras mujeres piensen,"

"No, por supuesto que no." Pronunció la condesa amablemente. "A usted solo le importa lo que su _esposa_ piense."

Sobresaltada, Elsa la miró. La altura de la otra mujer era misericordiosamente suficiente para que Elsa no tuviera que bajar la vista hacia su escote –Lady Charlotte era ligeramente más alta que Anna, pero aun así Elsa la sobrepasaba.

"No se preocupe, su majestad, no estoy interesada en usted." La condesa le sonrió débilmente. "Solo quería lograr su atención."

Así que la mujer estaba en una misión. Y aparentemente vestida para el papel también. Le resultaba insultante que alguien pensara que con semejante despliegue iba a obtener su atención, pero supuso que ya que se estaba casando con otra mujer, aquella treta cobraba cierto sentido. Aun así, eso no le aminoraba la afrenta en ningún modo –le desagradaba ser burlada o seducida.

"Bueno, tiene a su audiencia cautiva." Le respondió Elsa ácidamente. "El baile terminará pronto. Así que será mejor que exponga su caso rápidamente o tendré que dejarle aquí en la pista."

La condesa se río guturalmente, captando la atención de otros danzantes. "Usted no lo hará, Reina Elsa. Ha sido demasiado bien educada como para ser descortés con tal de probar un punto."

Elsa reconsideró rápidamente esa última parte.

La condesa pareció notarlo y le sonrió satisfechamente de nuevo. "Estoy aquí por negocios, de hecho. Como una especie de intermediaria. Le debe resultar familiar la Compañía Collier."

En realidad el nombre le resultaba familiar. ¿En dónde lo había escuchado? No, no lo había escuchado. Lo había leído.

"Britanica, industria ferrocarrilera" recitó Elsa. "Arendelle posee una participación mayoritaria." Era una de las compañías en las que su padre había invertido. Ella todavía se estaba familiarizando con todas las compañías en las que Arendelle se había involucrado.

La condesa radiaba. "Excelente. Eso me ahorra mucho tiempo. Creí que tal vez tendría que recordársela."

"La mayoría de los representantes de las compañías son hombres," comentó Elsa distraídamente, tratando de recordar la información concerniente a esa compañía que mantenía archivada.

"Estoy segura que usted se ha distanciado lo suficiente como para saberlo" fue su suave replica.

Aquello captó su atención e hizo que Elsa tensara la mandíbula. Era cierto. Su padre se había encargado de los negocios y las inversiones hasta su muerte y ella ni siquiera miró los libros de contabilidad hasta casi un año después del luto. Había ignorado largamente la mayoría de las cartas que llegaron a Arendelle solicitando decisiones empresariales, remitiéndoselas a un consejo designado de asesores financieros. Había planeado regresar a esa parte de sus responsabilidades, pero entonces los esponsales se comieron todo su tiempo y compromiso de tal manera que continuó postergándolo. Había descuidado sus obligaciones en ese aspecto exceptuando los asuntos más apremiantes.

_"Ah, Si le molesta, estoy segura que podemos hablar así y mantener la discusión discreta."_ Le dijo la condesa en francés.

Sobresaltándose, Elsa le respondió igual. "_Usted no debe ser la única que hable francés por aquí._"

"_Se sorprendería. Podemos cambiar a otro idioma si lo prefiere. Entiendo que domina varias lenguas del continente."_

La Reina recompensó a la condesa con una expresión indescifrable por varios momentos.

_"Si tiene asuntos de negocios, entonces puede enviar noticia a mi oficina para agendar una cita," le dijo herméticamente. _El no pienso ser acosada en mi propia recepción de boda estaba implícito.

_"¿Qué mejor momento que el presente? Como usted ha dicho, tengo a mi audiencia cautiva por algunos minutos más y prefiero utilizar ese tiempo eficientemente a diferencia de soltarle bromas."_

Era impertinente. Elsa no pudo evitar que le agradara eso. Era un extraño cambio a la forma en la que la mayoría de la gente se dirigía hacia ella; una mezcla de marcada adulación y pedantesca observación de las costumbres sociales. Ella era una desconocida y nueva en el trono al igual que en las relaciones comerciales de Arendelle. La gente siempre estaba temerosa de ofenderla, especialmente ahora que ella era quien jalaba los hilos de las influencias de su nación.

Aun así, la pista de baile no era el lugar en el que a Elsa le gustaría tratar los negocios, aunque se hiciera de manera informal.

La elección de su atuendo también resultaba lamentable, ya que en realidad estaba teniendo el efecto contrario (del que seguramente había tenido intención) –Elsa tenía la mirada absolutamente fija en el rostro de Lady Charlotte y se negaba a bajarla más allá de su barbilla. Quería que fuera un recordatorio para la condesa que pretender distraerla con un poco de piel era evidentemente poco profesional.

La condesa interpretó el silencio como un consentimiento para continuar. "_Mi cliente_. –"

_"¿Para quién trabaja?"_

_"Un competidor. Prefiere permanecer en el anonimato por ahora_ –"

"_Así que un competidor misterioso envía una cara bonita a la recepción de mi boda para hablar de relaciones comerciales. Difícilmente es una manera apropiada de hacerlo. Debe ser encantador_." Soltó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

La condesa le sonrió fugazmente desarmándola. "_Me siento halagada que piense que soy una cara bonita."_

"_La dejaré aquí en la pista de baile_," advirtió Elsa nuevamente, el tono flirteante la irritaba. Sabía cuándo estaban jugando con su orgullo y Ella no era una persona tolerante.

"Podría" se río la condesa. Más miradas de las personas a su alrededor. "_Pero el baile está por terminar. ¿Tal vez podríamos continuar nuestra plática después de algunas bebidas?" _La condesa batió sus pestañas expectante, disfrutando la manera en la que Elsa la miraba._ "Puedo ser tan encantadora como ha dicho."_

_"Programe una cita y entonces hablaremos." _La sincronización de Elsa fue impecable: la canción terminó y se alejó de la condesa a paso raudo, dejando a sus espaldas los murmullos de las parejas que habían presenciado su brusquedad.

…

"¿Y cómo se siente ser ahora una mujer casada?"

Anna le sonrió a su padre de manera absorta, con sus pensamientos llenos de Elsa, no registró la pregunta en su totalidad.

Hermosa y encantadora Elsa, que bailaba tan bien y olía tan agradable que Anna deseaba enterrarle la nariz en el esbelto cuello, ella que sabía tan bien cómo calmar sus ataques de torpeza y que se sabía cuáles eran sus chocolates preferidos.

Anna sentía una madeja de emoción que se le había instalado en su estómago desde el baile y no podía evitar estar pensando en Elsa de manera constante. Habían estado separadas apenas si acaso unos minutos y ya se sentía ansiosa por regresar a su lado, por verle el hermoso rostro, por recorrer los dedos por su precioso cabello. –Por Dios, ¡Aun no le había acariciado el cabello a Elsa! Y ella si había tocado el suyo, le parecía injusto, una fea equivocación que tendría que ser remediada, y pronto.

Y también estaba la boca de Elsa que Anna deseaba besar fervientemente. Anna concluyó que Elsa era muy buena besando. Su único punto de referencia era Hans y el tipo se había quedado en un muy distante segundo lugar, al punto de casi pertenecer a otro planeta. Si, definitivamente quería besar a Elsa más.

"Tomaré eso como una respuesta positiva," le dijo el Rey Frederick después de un silencio bastante prolongado. Su hija estaba soñando despierta; reconoció totalmente la expresión. Agregada a esta sus sonrosadas mejillas y la mirada perdida, lo cual estaba seguro, no había sido por su comentario, debía estar pensando cosas de las que ningún padre quisiera enterarse. Aunque supuso que debería alegrarse porque Anna y Elsa se estuvieran… llevando bien. Era bueno que su hija y Elsa compartieran esos sentimientos, aunque no lo hubiera contemplado para nada. No deseaba otra cosa más que la felicidad de ambas. Lo merecían.

Desde su impresionante estatura, el Rey Frederick tenía un buen panorama de la pista de baile. Miró ociosamente para ver en donde estaba su nuera y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron enormes en consternación cuando se percató con quién estaba bailando. La condesa de Artois. En carne y hueso, ¡y la mayor parte a la vista, por Dios santo! Podía notar las cabezas de los varones que se volteaban a mirar a la Reina y a la condesa mientras danzaban, los ojos posándose apreciativamente en el posterior de la mujer del vestido rojo.

La condesa tenía muy mala fama. Era una come hombres, una víbora, y cualquier otro animal que comiera gente y no tuviera cualidades redentoras. ¿Cómo en la tierra había obtenido una invitación? Inmediatamente desechó la pregunta –Claro que tenía conexiones, aunque nadie quisiera que se le asociara públicamente con ella. Era una persona tóxica, eso era. Era prácticamente un suicidio dejarse ver con ella en un evento social como aquel, ¡Y Elsa estaba bailando con ella! ¿Qué no sabía quién era esa mujer? Pensó que probablemente no; después de todo, su nuera nunca fue muy social. Dios santo. El Rey solo podía imaginarse el daño que le ocasionaría a Anna si la viera–

El Rey agarró a su hija e inmediatamente la hizo dar un giro para que le diera la espalda a Elsa y la condesa. Las parejas aledañas tuvieron que apartárseles del camino sin atreverse a decirles nada –Se trataba de un Rey, después de todo. Anna, por otra parte, emitió un sonido sobresaltado.

"¡Papá!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" sonaba furiosa. Había estado perdida en sus divagaciones sobre Elsa antes que su padre la apresurara y la arrastrara al centro de la pista. Pensó que tal vez le vendría bien al Rey, pasar un tiempo con el maestro Flynn.

"La vista es mejor de este lado," le contestó suavemente.

Los ojos de Anna eran un par de rendijas, pero decidió no comentar nada.

El Rey Frederick trató de hacerle señas a su esposa, pero ella solo le devolvió un saludo agitando sus dedos en el aire, y siguió conversando con un grupo de mujeres.

_¡Maldita sea, Alice, este no es el momento para ser obtusa!_

El Rey podía ver que la gente alrededor empezaba a hablar acerca de con quién se encontraba bailando Elsa. Rastros de "Artois", "hablando en francés", "la Reina", así como "ese indecente atuendo" le flotaron a los oídos y lo hicieron ponerse rígido del pánico. Bajó la mirada hacia su hija –Anna no se había percatado de los cuchicheos todavía, sus ojos cerúleos se mantenían en un estado de gozosa ignorancia que el Rey temía pronto pudiera ser sustituida por el horror y la congoja.

El Rey Frederick habría querido apretar a su hija contra su pecho y llevársela asi el resto del camino hasta sacarla del salón, probablemente mientras maldecía la propia ignorancia de Elsa por aceptarle el baile a la condesa en el proceso. ¿Cómo era posible que Elsa no la _conociera_? La reputación de esa mujer ciertamente la precedía, ese ser vil.

Mientras su padre estaba inquietándose ahí el solo sudando frío, Anna alzaba el cuello y trataba de mirar por sobre su hombro buscando indicios de Elsa. Había creído ver un destello de cabello rubio platinado cuando se había girado, y algo rojo brillante, pero su padre la había hecho dar vueltas tan rápido (que estuvo tentada a pisarle la bota para lograr que se detuviera). Tan pronto como la música se terminó, Anna se levantó el faldón y se lanzó a buscar a Elsa antes de que el Rey Frederick siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

…

_¿Dónde estaba Elsa? _Anna se abrió paso entre la aglomeración de gente hasta que percibió el cabello rubio y la espalda de un saco de cola color cobalto.

"¡Elsa!"

Elsa no la escuchó y siguió caminando. Dios, sí que era rápida, sus largas piernas abarcaban buena distancia. Anna trotó detrás suyo y la agarró del brazo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"_Je vous ai déja dit de demander un rendez-vous demain, comtesse_," le contestó Elsa fríamente sin voltearse.

Anna le liberó el brazo inmediatamente. Esa era otra voz que nunca le había escuchado usar a Elsa. Y en francés. Su propio francés era apenas pasable, pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que Elsa le había dicho que le enviara nota al día siguiente. Y se había dirigido a ella como condesa.

"Je suis désolée," dijo Anna en voz baja. No estaba muy segura por qué se estaba disculpando cuando era claro que Elsa no se estaba refiriendo a ella. Pero la reprimenda aun así la había lastimado.

Elsa se giró con los ojos enormes abiertos en par. "¡Anna! Yo –Oh Dios, Lo lamento, creí que eras –Olvídalo, no importa." Se enderezó nerviosamente, con las manos cayéndole sueltas a sus costados. Al menos ya había vuelto a hablar en español.

"Se retiró con mucho apuro, su majestad." Una dama se deslizó a espaldas de Anna, la pelirroja giró su cabeza, abriendo la boca y cerrándola cuando las palabras le fallaron.

Fue como un gancho directo a las entrañas. No había otra palabra más aproximada para describir a esa mujer que magnífica. Tenía un tipo de belleza terrenal que suspiraba en tentación. Contrastaba crudamente ante el semblante helado de Elsa, oscuridad para su luz, su rostro era una colección de dramáticas barridas y curvas con un brillo de conocimiento en esos ojos verdes. Se movía con una especie de sensual languidez, como un gato perezoso, sus caderas se balanceaban y caminaba con seguridad.

Era suficiente como para hacer que cualquier mujer se sintiera menos y Anna no era la excepción. Los labios rojos de la mujer se alzaron por las comisuras y sus ojos recorrieron a Elsa con aparente interés.

La dama observó a Anna y ejecutó una graciosa inclinación que aunque fue educada parecía de alguna manera burlona. Anna tuvo que desviar la mirada ligeramente porque –bueno, ese vestido; de corte bajo ni siquiera podía comenzar a describirlo. Anna nunca habría sido capaz de permitirse usar ese mismo vestido ni portarlo con la seguridad con la que la hacía esa mujer.

"Anna, esta es la condesa de Artois, Lady Charlotte." La presentación sonó como si se la hubieran sacado a Elsa a la fuerza, las palabras cayeron reticentes.

La mandíbula de Anna se aflojó ligeramente. Una condesa francesa. Que… se estaba comiendo viva a Elsa con los ojos incluso ahí mismo. Miró rápidamente a Elsa para captar su reacción, pero la Reina era un glaciar –insondable e inamovible.

"Buenas noches." Le dijo Anna a falta de algo mejor qué decir. Se sentía como un pichón a lado de un animal exótico. Ella ya había visto a otras mujeres como Lady Charlotte, mujeres exuberantes con voluptuosas figuras que podían usar vestidos como ese con aplomo, pero no pudo pensar en una sola que pareciera personificar el pecado como esa mujer lo hacía. Lady Charlotte lo exudaba, su presencia simplemente atraía la atención hacía si de la misma manera en la que la de Elsa demandaba deferencia. Aunque la de ella era con un distintivo aire carnal.

"Buenas noches a usted también su alteza" le dijo Lady Charlotte recorriendo a Anna por un momento y haciéndola sentir casi desnuda bajo esa mirada. Como si la condesa supiera exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía y sus secretos ya no le pertenecieran. Anna no podía mirar a otra parte, se sentía atrapada como una mosca en una sedosa telaraña.

Entonces finalmente liberó a Anna de su escrutinio y retornó a devorar a Elsa. Anna estaba congelada, sentía la piel helada, los miembros inútiles, como si se hubiera visto a sí misma en lugar de participar activamente en ese… intercambio.

"Me comunicaré pronto con usted, _su majestad_," ronroneó Lady Charlotte. "por el… _asunto_ del que estuvimos hablando." Ella pronunció la palabra con sugerencia lo que hizo que las cejas de Elsa se alzaran. La condesa se sacó una tarjeta de llamada, se acercó a la Reina y se la metió en el saco con la misma lánguida sensualidad, lo hizo dolorosamente despacio, como si se hubieran tratado de sus dedos y no de un pedazo de papel. El sonido que produjo contra el satín fue casi atronador.

Entonces la deslizó dentro de su bolsillo y la acomodó con un toque de su dedo.

Ambas, Elsa y Anna se quedaron rígidas, conmocionadas. Anna no podía creer lo que había visto. Aquello había sido tan… tan… _inapropiado. _Ella podría habérsele propuesto a Elsa justo ahí en medio del salón de baile.

Lady Charlotte les dedicó una brillante sonrisa y se retiró. La multitud se separó ante ella como el Mar Rojo con el báculo de Moisés, las miradas la siguieron mientras se marchaba.

La explosión de cuchicheos se dio incluso antes de que la condesa abandonara la sala.

…

"¿Quién… quién era esa?"

Elsa parpadeó ante la tentativa pregunta, la tarjeta del bolsillo le pesaba como si fuera de plomo. Pensó por un momento en arrojarla al fuego, o partirla en mil pedazos y aplastarlos bajo el tacón de su bota. Había ojos puestos en ellas, miradas que atestiguaron lo que había pasado. La Reina sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

"Bailé con ella" le dijo Elsa, lentamente. Sabía que Anna no le había preguntado el nombre de la condesa. "Ella –este no es un buen lugar para hablar sobre eso. Ven, acompáñame." Tomó a Anna de la mano y la condujo a un balcón cercano en donde había pocas personas ganduleando. La Reina los fulminó con la mirada, su humor había sufrido bastante como para preocuparse por los modales. Todos se retiraron.

Anna estaba silenciosa a su lado.

Solas y fuera de la vista ajena, Elsa se recargo contra la barandilla de piedra para mirar a Anna, las luces de las celebraciones de la ciudad brillaban a su espalda. Se cruzó de brazos. El aire de la noche era frío.

"Bailé con ella," repitió. "Se aproximó a mi primero. Quería algo. Una negociación mercantil."

"¿Negocios?" Anna miraba a Elsa sin comprenderla muy bien. "¿Mientras… bailaban?"

"Eso dijo. También mencionó que había sido contratada por una compañía interesada en otra en la que mi padre había invertido. Una británica. Yo no… no sé exactamente qué quería. No he revisado el estado de todos los contratos comerciales que tiene Arendelle. Le dije que hiciera una cita para tratarlo en mi oficina en lugar de interrumpir la fiesta."

"Oh. ¿Por eso estabas hablando en francés?"

Elsa frunció el entrecejo de manera amenazante. "Ella comenzó. Supuestamente para preservar mi orgullo y evitar que las personas escucharan la conversación. Ridícula mujer."

"Oh."

Elsa estudió a Anna. Su rostro normalmente expresivo resultaba indescifrable en aquella tenue iluminación, su postura era rígida. Eso la hizo sentir muy incómoda, el hecho que quizá Anna estuviera ocultándole algo. Cuando Elsa solo se sentía irritada por haber sido atrapada con esa exageradamente coqueta mujer que le había señalado sus fallas, y luego se había comportado de esa manera tan indecente enfrente de tantos testigos, y por no poder descifrar los sentimientos de Anna.

"¿Estás… estás enfadada?" le preguntó Elsa suavemente. "Te juro que yo no le di ningún tipo de… entrada." Una idea le destelló brevemente – ¿Acaso Anna estaba celosa? A pesar de que eso no le resultaba del todo… desagradable a Elsa, porque eso significaba que Anna podía tal vez no solo sentir amistad hacía ella, al mismo tiempo –Elsa no quería que Anna sufriera por eso. Elsa se sentía íntimamente familiarizada con esa emoción en particular.

"No, yo –no. Supongo que solo estoy sorprendida por su forma de actuar. ¡Y para un asunto de negocios! Es… extraño. No sabía que las mujeres estaban involucradas en eso, tu sabes, negocios." Anna parpadeó varias veces. "Bueno, claro que _tú_ estás involucrada en ellos, no fue lo que quise decir, ah, o sea, a lo que me refiero –"

Elsa fue hacia Anna. La Reina le acarició los antebrazos y la atrajo hacía si hasta que la cara de la Princesa se posó sobre su hombro. "Estás molesta," susurró Elsa. "Lo siento. No lo manejé muy bien,"

Anna sacudió la cabeza contra el abrigo de Elsa. Sus brazos encontraron el camino para rodearle la espalda, sus dedos le acariciaron el cabello encintado. "No lo estoy –ugh, no sé cómo explicarlo." Su voz sonaba apagada contra el hombro de Elsa. "No me gustó… la forma en la que te miraba."

El corazón de Elsa le vibró placenteramente ante la admisión. Así que Anna _estaba celosa_. Aunque fuera solo un poco, Elsa no tenía la intención de permitir que se siguiera sintiendo de esa manera.

"Fue un tanto, grosera, ¿no?" Elsa le sonrió, presionando la mejilla contra el cabello de Anna. Dios, ella aún olía a verano –esa deliciosa mezcla de sol y pasto y fresas. Nunca había fallado para calmarla. Elsa se permitió cerrar los ojos, sus pulgares frotaban pequeños círculos contra la piel de su esposa. "Te juro que nunca esperé que terminara tan pronto un baile. No quería estar con ella. Y tu madre es parcialmente culpable de eso" añadió, intentado inyectar algo de frivolidad al tenso ambiente. Y vaya que planeaba hacerle pagar a su suegra por haberla abandonado con Lady Charlotte.

Anna hizo un sonido. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Me dio la espalda. Rechazó mi invitación a bailar y dejó que la condesa me abordara."

"La mataré por ti." Murmuró Anna en su hombro.

Elsa se rio suavemente. "Ella también está relacionada conmigo ahora"

Anna hizo otro ruido, pero pronto guardó silencio. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en la espalda de Elsa y el peso se sintió bien, como un ancla.

"¿Anna?"

Anna no le respondió, pero movió su cabeza ligeramente en reconocimiento.

"Si estás preocupada porque yo pueda… mirar hacia otra parte. Nunca lo haré. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que yo te encontraba muy bella" El solo pensamiento de aquello le parecía censurable e imposible. Y se rehusaba a pensar en cómo ella estaba dispuesta a permitirle a Anna hacer justamente lo contrario –pero Anna no era la que estaba enamorada de ella.

"Lo sé," Le susurró la pelirroja.

…

La cosa con la tarjeta fue por mucho, el ardid más inofensivo que la condesa de Artois alguna vez hubiese hecho, pero se sintió bastante mal por ello. No había planeado hacerlo, pero sencillamente no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando se le presentó. Lady Charlotte urgió por su carruaje a un lacayo que esperaba afuera, y las luces se reflejaron en los eventos de aquella noche.

La Reina Elsa resultó ser sorpresivamente fácil de provocar, seguramente por su juventud e inexperiencia. Decidió recordarse eso para algún uso futuro.

Y la princesa consorte ciertamente era tan linda y conmovedora como se le había dicho, como una rosa delicada. No era de extrañar que la Reina hubiera caído por ella: ese tipo de inocencia simplemente atraía a la gente. En los hombres probablemente inspiraría algún tipo de sentimiento protector que podría explotarse. Se preguntó si la Reina podría reaccionar con un comportamiento semejante.

Labios rojos se curvaron. Seguramente, se pensó. Pero era mejor ser cuidadosos especialmente con figuras poderosas. La Reina era joven y potencialmente impredecible. Su impresión inicial fue que la Reina Elsa no era ni irresponsable ni particularmente impulsiva, así que probablemente no iría tras su cabeza luego de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Y otro detalle importante: La Reina Elsa estaba enamorada de la Princesa Anna. Resultaba tan terriblemente obvio, incluso a pesar de que la Reina enmascaraba sus emociones bien. La Reina bien podía ponerse una placa en la cabeza y anunciárselo al mundo. Y la princesa no se quedaba atrás; si no albergaba sentimientos similares, estaba bien encaminada. Si nadie lo notaba –la verdad sea dicha, la condesa poseía una habilidad para leer ese tipo de cosas, o quizá no era tan obvio como ella se pensaba, pero en su opinión, la mayoría en la nobleza eran ciegos tontos que resultaban muy fáciles de manipular.

Ah, pero el amor joven. La Reina y la princesa se lo estaban poniendo tan fácil. El gran problema del amor joven –es que no hay mucha confianza cimentada en el aún. Pero se imaginó que superarían la crisis. Ella no había hecho demasiado; incluso se había contenido. Y el chismorreo sería el que se encargaría de hacer el daño.

Lady Charlotte solo necesitaba que la Reina estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para enfrentar las negociaciones.

Y nada resultaba más distractor que tu recién desposada mujer sospeche de un errante interés.

…

A solas en el balcón con Elsa, Anna no pudo controlar los pensamientos que le corrían rampantes por la mente.

Observaba a Elsa ahí de pie, dándole la espalda a la noche, su cabello platinado resplandecía con un suave brillo haciéndola lucir tan bella y, Dios, ella era demasiado. Elsa era tan hermosa y perfecta. Ella no era una persona, era una obra de arte, incluso cuando era acosada.

Anna había querido apretujarse contra el pecho de Elsa, y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas tocarla y afirmar que Elsa era _suya_, que Elsa la había desposado a _ella_, que Elsa le pertenecía a _ella_. La Princesa Anna de Corona. La segunda nacida. La hermana menor del heredero al trono. Suficientemente bonita. Habilidosa en el arte de montar, lo que era de suponerse porque era la especialidad de su reino –los caballos. Competente con el pianoforte y los bailes de salón. Poseedora de abismales habilidades artísticas. Eso era el principio y el final de todo lo que resultaba notable de sí misma.

Pero no pudo. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, escuchando como Elsa le explicaba por qué la condesa se había interesado en ella. Por _negocios_. Por lo que la condesa no solo era hermosa como Elsa, debía ser educada. Inteligente, conocer de negocios. Debía saber las mismas cosas que Elsa sabía. La condesa era _útil_. Útil en una forma en la que ella no lo era y nunca lo sería.

No podía dejar de pensar en la condesa hablándose con Elsa en francés.

Aturdida, solo fue capaz de mirar el rostro de Elsa y preguntarse cómo se habría visto mientras bailaba con Lady Charlotte. La condesa habría contrastado muy bien a su lado con los colores opuestos de sus vestuarios que parecerían haber estado haciendo juego. Como el cielo y el infierno, o alguna otra metáfora en la cual no podía pensar en aquel momento porque Anna no era buena para la literatura; se había pasado muchas de sus lecciones soñando con caballos en lugar de aprender los clásicos. Y la condesa habría sido simplemente grácil, sin esfuerzo. Las mujeres como ella solo lo eran. Así como Elsa.

Elsa no habría necesitado recordarle historias de su infancia para ayudarla a bajar una escalera. Elsa no habría tenido que atraparla en su caída durante su propia boda porque no sería torpe.

Y si Elsa pensaba que Anna era atractiva, solo Dios sabría lo que pensaba de la condesa.

Anna nunca se había sentido tan inadecuada y tonta en toda su vida. Acarició su pulgar contra su alianza de bodas, un tic que estaba comenzando a desarrollar, y de pronto se le sintió pesada, como un recordatorio de algo que tal vez debió haberse preguntado antes: ¿Alguna vez Elsa quiso desposarla? ¿Ella se merecía tener a alguien como Elsa?

Entonces se encontró a sí misma en brazos de Elsa porque la Reina había visto algo en ella, perfecta criatura que era, y Anna se aferró a su esposa ferozmente, su garganta bloqueada por las preguntas que debía haber hecho, y no podía.

…

_–Corona, 5 años antes –_

_Anna estaba a horcajadas sobre Dusk guiando al semental con facilidad mientras lo hacía dar vueltas en el corral. El caballo estaba mejorando, pensó con aprobación. Su andar era sencillo y relajado, y ya casi no peleaba, pero se mantenía brioso y juguetón._

_"Unos minutos más y te llevaré a dar una larga carrera, ¿Cómo te suena eso?" le murmuró Anna, notando que el animal levantaba las orejas con interés. "Seguro que amarías eso."_

_Lo dejó ir a medio galope, guiándolo con las rodillas a hacer círculos cada vez más estrechos hasta que se encontraron en el centro del corral. Entonces le chasqueó con la lengua, presionando firmemente la silla y le dio un tirón a las riendas._

_El semental gris se detuvo en corto y se levantó en sus patas traseras, agitando sus patas delanteras en el aire con un relincho teatral. Sostuvo la pose por más tiempo que en ocasiones anteriores, entonces cayó en sus cuatro y testarudamente espero por su premio, sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Anna se río y le acarició el cuello, ofreciendo cubos de azúcar que desaparecieron bajo una larga lengua._

_"Eres un bueno chico, aun si eres un glotón" le dijo cariñosamente._

_"Eso fue muy lindo." Exclamó una voz familiar._

_Anna desvió la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió ampliamente en sorpresa. "¡Elsa!"_

_Asuzó a Dusk y galopó hasta la cerca donde Elsa estaba en su conservador vestido azul y chaqueta, su cabello platinado recogido en un perfecto tocado. Anna se trepó sobre la cerca y abrazó a Elsa, entonces se echó atrás._

_"Oh, rayos, ¡Lo siento! Estoy llena de tierra y sudor y te debo haber arruinado el atuendo –"_

_Elsa se río y la abrazó nuevamente. "No, está bien. Tengo muchos como este. Además no estás tan mal."_

_Anna sonreía nuevamente y le dio a sus pantalones algunas palmadas para quitarles al menos algo de polvo. "¿Acabas de llegar?"_

_"Llevo un rato observándote," le admitió Elsa. "Llegamos hace como una hora y sabía que te encontraría aquí. Cabalgas muy bien; Creo que has mejorado aún más desde la última vez que te vi. Siento un poco de envidia."_

_Anna se sonrió, su pecho hinchado de orgullo. "Me viene de familia."_

_"Pues yo creo que cabalgas mejor que Kristoff. O que cualquiera." Se giró hacia Dusk antes que Anna pudiera contestarle algo. "¿Este es el caballo que mencionaste en tu carta? Era Dusk, el Andaluz gris, ¿no?"_

_"Oh, sí, es este." Anna le acarició y le palmeó la mejilla vigorosamente, sabiendo que eso le gustaba. El caballo inclinó su cabeza contra ella, disfrutando la atención._

_"Bueno, es difícil de imaginar que sea el mismo del que escribiste. El no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ¿no?"_

_Anna le sonrió. "Llevo un rato trabajando con él. Ahora es un gran bebé y probablemente le arruine los dientes con todos los cubos de azúcar con los que lo he estado sobornando."_

_"¿Puedo?"_

_Anna le asintió. Elsa le extendió la mano. Dusk la olfateó, entonces se alejó con un resoplido._

_"Oh, no te preocupes, le hace eso a todo el mundo." Le dijo Anna sin sorprenderse. "Se acostumbrará a ti en algunos días."_

_Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida. "No importa," Repentinamente pareció incomodarse, se enredó entre los dedos las manos enguantadas. "Yo… yo quería preguntarte sobre… bueno. Primeramente, ah, ¿Cómo has estado?"_

_"Estoy bien, como podrás ver," le respondió, entonces se miró su propio atuendo. "Un poco sucia también. Lamento mucho lo de tu vestido."_

_"No, está bien. Tú… tú has crecido mucho."_

_"¿Tú crees?" Anna estaba emocionada. "Huh, creo que ya no te ves tan alta ahora. ¿Cuantos centímetros crees que me falten para alcanzarte? No es como que tenga la altura de Kristoff, pero al menos ya no te lastimarás el cuello mirando tanto hacia abajo."_

_Elsa soltó una risita. "Debes haber crecido al menos tres centímetros, quizás seis. Tu solías llegarme por… aquí" le dijo sosteniendo su mano a la altura de su mentón. "Me llegas casi a la nariz ahora."_

_Anna le hizo una mueca. "Te alcanzaré pronto. Casi has terminado de crecer y mamá dice que yo lo seguiré haciendo un poco más."_

_"Imagino que sí." Elsa desvió la mirada y se veía nerviosa otra vez. "Hablando de, bueno, el futuro… cómo decirlo…"_

_Las cejas de Anna se alzaron. Elsa muy raras veces se quedaba sin palabras. Elsa solo tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, pero su discurso nunca titubeaba y siempre había hablado con una elocuencia que se esperaba dado su estatus. Resultaba un poco intimidante ver lo bien que se conducía Elsa siempre, pero eso nunca le había molestado a Anna._

_"¿Los esponsales?" le preguntó la pelirroja._

_Elsa se sonrojo casi hasta la línea de su pelo. "Yo –sí. Sí. ¿Ya estabas enterada?"_

_"Papá me dijo." Anna giró la cabeza para mirar a Dusk por el rabillo del ojo cuando se puso a merodear. "Fue un poco sorpresivo porque siempre creí que, no sé, me prometerían a alguien que no hubiera visto antes,"_

_Elsa titubeó, su semblante era inseguro. "Ya veo. Y tú – ¿tú estás bien con esto? Porque puedo hablar con mi padre y decirle que no hay necesidad de hacer esto, quiero decir, tampoco es algo que yo estuviera esperando que pasase, pero, no –no quiero que esto sea algo forzado –" _

_"No es como que me oponga, Elsa" le dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Elsa se veía tan adorable en ese momento, tartamuda y dudosa, y se suponía que ella era la mayor, la madura. Anna pareció deleitarse un poco con eso. "Solo pensaba que me casaría con un príncipe, eso es todo. Tu sabes, un chico, para tener niños." Añadió._

_Elsa se veía como si se fuera a desmayar por toda la sangre que le bullía en la cabeza, su cara estaba tan roja. "Niños. C –cierto. Descendencia. Herederos" Parpadeó rápidamente. Anna decidió que se aguantaría las ganas de reír para preservar la dignidad de Elsa. Que extraño que Elsa no pensara en herederos._

_"Bueno, pues, si, para pasar el título y todo" le dijo Anna amablemente. "Como los caballos lo hacen por sus potros, excepto que necesitas un niño y una niña, o mejor dicho un semental y una hembra en términos de caballos. Oh, hey, no tuve oportunidad de contarte en la última carta pero ¡Belamie tuvo un potrillo hace algunas semanas! Es tan bonito, ¿Lo quieres ver? Creo que será un buen corredor, justo como su padre. Probablemente corran juntos."_

_Elsa se le quedó viendo, de nuevo sin palabras. "Yo –bueno, sí, eso sería adorable, pero Anna… estamos comprometidas. Prometidas," le repitió enfáticamente. _

_Anna asintió lentamente, confundida porque Elsa estuviera tan consternada por eso. "Si, lo estamos. Nos vamos a casar cuando yo cumpla dieciocho, que es cuando seré mayor de edad."_

_"¿Anna, estás bien con esto? ¿T –Tú no tienes ninguna objeción?_

_Anna inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué iba a tenerla? Esto es mejor que casarme con un extraño. Y tú eres mi mejor amiga, Elsa. Sabes un montón de cosas sobre mí que nunca le he dicho a nadie. Y yo ya he estado en Arendelle y, oh, ¿viviremos en el castillo de Arendelle, verdad? Ya que tú serás la Reina._

_Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron enormes, y su boca se abrió y se cerró un par de veces. Anna casi no podía suavizar su sonrisa porque nunca había visto a Elsa tan sorprendida y fuera de guardia. Bueno, sí. El matrimonio era un asunto importante, pero parecía importarle mucho más a Elsa que a ella. "Sí," contestó finalmente. "N –Nosotras viviremos ahí. A menos que tú prefieras… otra parte. Arendelle tiene otros… castillos y villas. Tendríamos que regresar una vez me coronen, pero fuera de eso… en donde sea estaría bien."_

_"No, me gusta el castillo. Finalmente podremos explorarlo sin que nos regañen si no volvemos para la cena" le contestó. "Aunque es una lástima por el clima." Continuó Anna distraídamente, con los ojos fijos en Dusk. "Arendelle se pone muy frío a veces y no creo que a los caballos les guste."_

_"Oh, nuestros establos. En realidad no son nada –que se pueda comparar, con los de Corona. P –Pero podríamos cambiar eso y comprar más, si así lo prefieres." Elsa desvió la mirada. "Aunque no creo que pueda hacer algo por el clima."_

_Anna se sonrió y le dio al brazo de Elsa un golpe gentil. "No te estaba pidiendo que lo hicieras, tonta, a menos que ahora tengas un mejor control de –" Le agitó los dedos a Elsa._

_Elsa frunció el ceño, pero las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron. "Está mejorando, un poco" se permitió decir. "He estado practicando y –está mejor."_

_"Después tienes que mostrarme" le dijo Anna. "Siempre me ha gustado verte hacer magia."_

_Elsa bufó ligeramente. "No es para jugar, Anna" la reprendió. "Afortunadamente la tendré bajo mejor control cu–cuando nos casemos." La muchacha se puso roja ante la palabra, aunque no tan brillantemente como antes._

_"Sé que lo harás" le dijo Anna. "Siempre has trabajado muy duro. Es justo que se te retribuya."_

_Elsa no se sentía tan confiada como la hacía sonar Anna, pero le asintió. "Eso espero. Pero aparte de eso… Anna, ¿tú de verdad quieres C –Casarte conmigo?"_

_"Bueno, ambas somos princesas" le dijo Anna. "Y es, tú sabes, nuestro deber, ¿no? Quiero decir, se supone que tú vas a ser la Reina de Arendelle algún día, así como Kristoff va a ser el Rey de Corona, y los dos se tienen que casar porque, uh, así tiene que ser, simplemente no se deja a un Rey ni a una Reina sin matrimoniar. Y yo tengo que casarme también, pero no quiero casarme con un viejo lord como lo tuvo que hacer Lady Marjorie, Dios, he escuchado que es tan viejo como para ser su padre –"_

_"Pero no – ¿no dijiste que te querías casar con un príncipe?" la interrumpió Elsa._

_Anna se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que habría sido agradable, si existiera allá afuera alguien que fuera lindo y divertido y que, tú sabes, le gustara a papá, pero mamá dice que él tiene estándares imposiblemente altos incluso para un Rey, así que…" Le hizo una mueca a Elsa "Tú ya te sabes todas las cosas malas de mí y eres mi mejor amiga y sé que me tratarás bien. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron grandes y se puso nerviosa otra vez. "Y –Yo estaría honrada." Tartamudeó, con la cara encendida nuevamente. "Pero sólo si –sólo si es lo que tú deseas,"_

_"No puedo imaginar por qué no querría desposarme contigo" le dijo Anna antes de tener que trepar y meterse de nuevo en el corral. Dusk se veía como si hubiera estado contemplando saltarse la cerca y tuvo que sujetarlo de las riendas para controlarlo._


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: **_¡Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones! la pasé muy bien! espero hoy poder subir dos actualizaciones porque me voy a ocupar el fin de semana y me temo que no habrá actualización hasta la sig semana y no los quiero dejar tan colgados; pero de todas maneras, espero que disfruten la lectura de hoy, ya llevamos una tercera parte de la historia. Nos estamos acercando a la versión en inglés!_

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 6**

**...**

"Por Dios, cielo, no tendría idea que eras capaz de semejante histrionismo si no lo hubiera presenciado el día que Anna vino a este mundo" fue lo que escucharon Elsa y Anna una vez que encontraron a los soberanos de Corona.

El Rey Frederick se estaba dejando llevar casi al frenesí por algún motivo mientras la Reina Alice permanecía plácidamente y con gran entretenimiento debatiéndole comentarios afilados que el Rey le ignoraba.

En otras palabras, todo parecía estar bastante normal, se pensó Anna.

"Oh, mira, ya han regresado," le dijo su madre al golpear sólidamente el brazo de su padre con su abanico interrumpiendo sus farfulleos. "Cálmate. ¿Lo ves? Están enteras. No tengo idea de por qué sigues hablando sobre cocodrilos y tiburones. Qué imaginación, uno se preguntaría cómo te he estado aguantando por tanto tiempo."

"Madre," le dijo Anna cansadamente. No tenía dudas sobre de quién habían estado hablando.

"Anna, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer?" le demandó su padre. El Rey probablemente la habría sacudido por los hombros si ella no se hubiese encontrado apretujada en el costado de Elsa, parecía furioso. "¡Fuera lo que fuera, no le creas una sola palabra! Esa mujer es una araña ponzoñosa–"

"Tío," Le advirtió Elsa. "Tu voz."

El Rey la miró, y entonces se enderezó en toda su altura, cada centímetro clamando a un padre descontento. "Tú, Tú bailaste con ella." Al menos no estaba gritándole, pensó Anna. Casi no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de controlar sus propias emociones alteradas mejor que su padre.

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron. Anna no estaba segura si era porque su padre se veía intimidante o porque la Reina había tenido que levantar el cuello para mirarlo directo a los ojos. A pesar de eso, Elsa mantuvo su compostura ante el equivalente de Corona de un toro embravecido. "Sí," le dijo de manera neutral. "Lo hice. Al parecer tenía una reputación de la que no tenía conocimiento."

"¿Cómo no podías conocerla?" le ladró el Rey con incredulidad.

"Bueno, yo tampoco la conocía." Comentó la Reina Alice. "Nunca había escuchado sobre esta mujer ni de sus presuntas infamias. Y ciertamente soy más social que Elsa o Anna."

"Tampoco yo sabía de ella." Añadió Anna. "Antes de esta noche, al menos."

El Rey Frederick se vio entre las mujeres que lo rodeaban y se puso colorado. "¿Cómo?–todo mundo la conoce–"

"Evidentemente no," le dijo la Reina Alice. "Y la cosa notable por lo que veo es que los únicos que parecen saber de esta mujer son varones." Le clavó a su esposo una mirada inusualmente intensa. "¿Compartiendo historias con oportos y cigarros otra vez?"

Anna vio a su padre tornarse casi color pardo.

"Dinos, cariño, antes que tus secretos se desborden" le dijo la Reina Alice secamente. "¿La conocías?"

El Rey parecía querer estampar el suelo con su bota, estaba tan agitado. Finalmente, soltó entre dientes. "La vi una vez. En una reunión diplomática. Ella había… había sido… _contratada_."

"¿Para proveer sus servicios secretariales?" inquirió su madre. Anna casi dejó escapar una risa ante la imagen. Resultaba tan incongruente incluso porque nada de aquello estaba siendo gracioso.

"Como una cortesana," se forzó a admitir el Rey Frederick, dirigiéndole a Anna una mirada de disculpa. "Rayos. Este no es sitio para estar hablando de esto. No entraré en detalles, pero esa mujer es una _mercenaria_. Ella fue tras un hombre, un Alemán adinerado, y antes de que la semana terminara, se decía que su esposa lo había echado de la casa. Para el fin del mes, su compañía se había ido a la ruina por un el escándalo ¡y muchos de sus secretos comerciales se vendieron en la calle como periódico común! Ella lo destruyó, no hubo duda sobre eso. Todos sabíamos que había sido ella, esa condesa, y desapareció sin dejar rastro después de eso."

"Ya veo," fue todo lo que Elsa tuvo que decir al respecto. Parecía pensativa.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?" inquirió el Rey.

Elsa le dedicó una mirada calculadora. "Nada en particular." Le explicó. "Solo que mi padre me advirtió sobre… inconvenientes atenciones. Aunque fue hace algunos años. No me lo tomé muy en serio. El había sido muy vago al respecto."

"Ah," exclamó la Reina Alice. "Alexander debía saber sobre ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Anna, porque ya no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Se sentía exhausta.

"Espías y ladrones y cosas así." Le contestó Elsa. Sus labios descendieron contemplativamente. "Me parecía que era inusual para una representante comercial. Alguien debió haberla contratado y estaba aquí para… olfatearme los talones, por decirlo de alguna manera." Elsa hizo una mueca de desmayado disgusto. "Y provocarme."

"¿Te provocó?" le preguntó Anna.

"Si, deliberadamente para medir mis reacciones. Me atrapó con la guardia baja; no estaba esperando algo como eso esta noche. Ella no tenía intención de intermediar algún tipo de acuerdo." Elsa suspiró. "Lo de su tarjeta de llamada fue probablemente parte del montaje. También ese atuendo. No creo haber tenido que estarle mirando tanto la cara a alguien solo para no tener que verle la ropa."

Anna no quería pensar en Elsa mirando el rostro de la condesa, ni ninguna parte de su anatomía, y apartó la vista.

"En cualquier caso," continuó Elsa. "No bailaré jamás con ella. Nunca."

"¿No tienes que reunirte con ella?" Las palabras se le salieron de la boca a Anna antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Después de que la investigue un poco" le contestó Elsa. "No estaba preparada esta noche. Pero no volveré a estarlo. Solo para emparejar la situación –ella debió averiguar detalles sobre mí."

Anna quiso preguntarle qué tipo de detalles, pero esta vez mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Ella ya dejó la fiesta sumida en habladurías, no creo que se pueda hacer nada más. Ciertamente parece que te estaba buscando expresamente a ti" le dijo la Reina Alice.

Elsa parecía aliviada. "Gracias a Dios. No quiero bailar con nadie más– ¿a menos que tú sí quieras, Anna?"

La muchacha meneó la cabeza. "No" le dijo, con voz filiforme. Se aclaró la garganta. "Preferiría que diéramos por terminada la noche."

Su padre suspiró pesadamente, olvidando todo su enojo. "Lamento que esa mujer les aguara la fiesta. Se supone que esto era para ustedes –para ambas" le dijo dedicándole una mirada significativa a Elsa.

Elsa miró por sobre su hombro a los invitados, notando que algunos giraban rápido las cabezas cuando fueron atrapados observando. "Es muy temprano para terminarla," dijo sombríamente. "Podríamos presentar nuestras disculpas y retirarnos, pero el hecho de hacerlo justo después de haber bailado con la condesa–" hizo una mueca, en evidente enfado ante la idea de verse forzada a quedarse.

"Bueno, los rumores ya corren velozmente ahora." La Reina Alice desplegó su abanico y lo agitó gentilmente sobre su cara. "Yo me retiraría de la fiesta si fuera tú, cariño" le dijo a su hija con amabilidad. "Esto estallará en cualquier momento." Anna tragó saliva. Sabiendo muy bien por qué tendría que irse en ese momento –para que así no tuviera que enfrentarse a los inevitables murmullos y las miradas especulativas. Lo cual sería humillante.

La mano de Elsa cubrió la suya y se la apretó. "Nos retiraremos, entonces." Le dijo Elsa firmemente, como si hubiera sabido lo que Anna había estado pensando. "Kai se asegurará de que todos se marchen antes de que se haga muy tarde."

Sus padres decidieron que se quedarían un rato más. Elsa le informó a Kai que "despachara a todo mundo antes de la medianoche" cosa que hizo a Anna sonreír. El mayordomo asintió en entendimiento –probablemente habría visto o escuchado sobre lo que había sucedido.

Mientras emprendían la retirada, Anna le preguntó, "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

Elsa le dirigió una mirada en momentánea confusión, entonces su expresión se aclaró. "Ah, pues, estaba pensando –bueno, es un poco pronto para… dormir," le dijo. "¿Te apetecería tener una partida de ajedrez? O tal vez podría leerte algo, como cuando éramos más chicas." Le añadió. "Claro que no tenemos que hacer nada de eso –"

Anna le presionó el codo a Elsa. "Cualquiera de esas cosas estaría bien," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Entonces, vamos a la biblioteca?" Recordaba el hermoso juego de ajedrez de mármol labrado que se conservaba ahí.

La Reina le asintió. "Sí, a la bibilioteca. A la principal, al menos." Anduvieron silenciosamente por el corredor que las alejó del salón de baile, dejando los rastros de la música que se perdía a sus espaldas.

"Lamento mucho lo que pasó con la condesa." Le dijo Elsa abruptamente.

Anna levantó la vista para observarla. Elsa miraba al frente, los musculos de su quijada se apretaban. Estaba furiosa, se percató la pelirroja.

"No fue tu culpa, Elsa."

Elsa exhaló ásperamente. "Lo fue. Debí haber puesto mayor atención en la lista de invitados. Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de cuánta gente estaba asistiendo, Anna, y –"

"¿Y qué, Elsa? La interrumpió Anna, deteniéndose para obligar a Elsa a encararla. "Ninguna de las dos la _conocía_. Y aun si lo hubieses hecho, tu no podías saber que ella iba a –a –"

"_Avergonzarnos_," gruñó Elsa, su mirada azul se convirtió en una navaja afilada. Si Anna pensara que aquello era posible, habría jurado que le había visto resplandecer las pupilas contra las luces de las velas que se alineaban por las paredes. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, como si se estuviera esforzando por no gritar. "Vino tras de mi por _mi trabajo_ y, de paso, te faltó al respeto a ti. _Mi esposa_."

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿De dónde provenía toda aquella furia? Elsa se había portado tan calmada en frente de sus padres. Se sintió muy impactada como para decir nada y solo se quedó ahí parada estúpidamente, mirando a Elsa afanarse por controlar su temperamento.

Elsa apretaba los puños cerrados al tiempo que respiraba profundamente. "Fue mi error." Murmuró. Anna no estaba segura si Elsa le hablaba a ella o se lo decía para sí misma. "Mi responsabilidad. No permitiré que algo así se repita."

Eso la sacó de lo que fuera que le había estado manteniendo sujeta la lengua. "Elsa, no puedes controlar los rumores. Todo puede pasar en una celebración y –bueno, tu sabes como es. La gente habla. Así son las cosas, y –"

"Entonces no debes permitir que se dé la oportunidad en primer lugar." Soltó Elsa. "Perdona una ofensa, y muchas más le seguirán"

Las cejas de Anna se fruncieron. "¿Tu padre solía decir eso, no?"

"Publillius. Pero eso no importa –"

"Oh, cielos, Elsa, eso suena draconiano. Espero que de verdad no creas que –"

"Cuando el pie pisa–" (la pisada es olvidada, Elsa hace referencia a un proverbio de Chuang Tzu.)

"¿Y _qué_ es lo que vas a hacer exactamente, Elsa?" le demandó Anna, olvidando su timidez de antes. "¿Revisar el historial de cada invitado de cualquier evento social al que asistamos? ¿Echar a quien quiera que te parezca cuestionable? ¡Porque dijiste que tu padre incluso te _advirtió_ que habría gente que intentaría meterse bajo tu falda!"

El rostro de Elsa dibujó una expresión que Anna no pudo describir. La aproximación más cercana fue una mezcla entre un tic facial violento y una sacudida de intestinos. Se miraron la una a la otra.

Entonces: "¿Bajo mi falda?" le dijo Elsa, con ártica majestad.

Esta vez Anna no pudo contener el indigno bufido que le brotó de los labios. Trató de contenerlo, de verdad lo intentó.

"Ni siquiera estoy usando una falda." Continuó Elsa con la el mismo tono glacial y Anna se disolvió impotente ante los repiques de su propia risa.

Cuando Anna recuperó la compostura, las cejas de Elsa se retorcían coléricas y se encontraba mirando intencionalmente a cualquier sitio menos a su esposa.

"¿Ya has terminado?" Le preguntó Elsa rígidamente. "Y me refiero a estarte riendo a mis expensas."

"Lo siento," jadeó Anna, su estómago le dolía. "Pero –es que tu cara, oh por Dios –"

Elsa se giró sobre los talones y comenzó a alejarse con la espalda recta como una vara. Anna se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendida de que los pasos de la Reina no dejaran escarcha y hielo bajo su andar, aunque la atmósfera si se sentía repentinamente helada.

"¡Elsa!" Anna corrió tras ella, todavía riéndose alegremente. "No te pongas así. Tú sabes que no me estaba burlando de ti."

"¿No?" La voz de Elsa era un suave siseo, sus zancadas largas. Miraba directamente al frente y su boca era una línea perfectamente horizontal.

"¡No del todo!" Anna sujetó a Elsa del brazo. "Al menos mírame si vamos a estar hablando."

"Creo que preferiría no hacerlo si es que vas a estarte burlando _conmigo_." Le replicó agriamente. Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo a Anna, los ojos aun le deslumbraban un poco. "Anna, esa mujer arruinó nuestra boda ¿y tú esperas que solo lo deje pasar y lo _olvide_?

Anna suspiró, sus hombros se hundieron, aunque la ira de Elsa le resultaba gratificante de algún modo, como un bálsamo sobre una herida. "Lo que sucedió no fue… ideal," se las arregló para decirle. "Pero, no es como que importe, ¿oh si?, Quiero decir, tendremos más fiestas y bailes y supongo que puedes revisar las listas de invitados si eso es lo que quieres, aunque yo pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo. A no ser que solo quieras que suspendamos toda actividad social."

Elsa se le quedó viendo un largo rato, su expresión era fría "No me opondría a eso," le dijo finalmente. "Tal vez a lo primero, pero definitivamente me inclino por lo último."

"¿A que no haya eventos?" no le resultó sorpresivo a Anna, aunque había pensado que Elsa tendría que socializar más desde que era la Reina. "Tú -¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

Fue recompensada con una mirada sorprendida. "Yo soy la Reina," se burló Elsa de manera gentil. "Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera." Aunque suena como a que debería ser ´haré lo que sea que me venga en gana y maldeciré las consecuencias. Mi esposa me ha dado su tácito permiso de hacerlo todo.´"

"¡Elsa!" Anna le golpeó el brazo, una risa sorpresivamente le brotó de entre los labios. Sus mejillas se calentaron ante la manera en la que Elsa se había dirigido hacia ella como "mi esposa" –se lo había dicho con mucho afecto, con la voz baja un poco áspera, pero no como antes cuando estaba más molesta. Anna se preguntó si Elsa se seguiría refiriendo a ella de esa forma y si se sentiría capaz de sobrevivir a su entonación. Probablemente no. "¡No puedes culparme a mí! ¡Yo no seré la causa de una descortesía social solo porque agarraste algo que dije y lo sacaste de contexto!"

La Reina se frotó el brazo en donde Anna la había golpeado, aunque la pelirroja no le había aplicado tanta fuerza. "Tendré esto en mente," le murmuró con la cara neutral. "Aparentemente mi esposa es de las que recurren a la disciplina física…"

"¡Elsa!" jadeó Anna. El "Mi esposa" le enviaba un estremecimiento placentero que le bajaba por la espina y le derretía las entrañas. Si Elsa continuaba con aquello probablemente terminaría como un charco en el piso. "¡Te burlas de mí!"

"Merecidamente," le afirmó la Reina. Una tenue sonrisa le bailaba en los labios. "Creo recordar que tú te estabas riendo de mi –oh perdona, era _conmigo_ –hace unos momentos."

Anna se puso colorada. Realmente se lo merecía por haberse reído de Elsa de aquella forma. Pero la expresión de su rostro no había tenido precio, así que no se arrepentía del todo. "Bueno, pero ¿de verdad puedes pasar de asistir a las fiestas?" le preguntó deliberadamente cambiando el tema.

Pudo ver por la forma en la que la sonrisa de Elsa se ensanchó, si bien fue solo un poco, que la Reina supo a qué se refería.

"Ya lo he estado haciendo." Le contestó Elsa. "y después de lo que pasó hoy, bueno, digamos que me siento inclinada a continuar con esa práctica. Algunos eventos son ineludibles, pero no te forzaré a acompañarme si no quieres hacerlo, y por supuesto…" Elsa le sujetó las manos entre las suyas y se las presionó gentilmente, el duro semblante de su mirada se había ido y era reemplazado con algo que pareció sospechosamente cercano al buen humor. "Si tú quieres ir a una fiesta, entonces yo siempre te acompañaré"

Anna juntó los labios ante la pérdida de sus palabras. Elsa se estaba volviendo buena en eso –en dejarla sin palabras. Lo cual se podía considerar un logro, dada su propensa costumbre de llenar cualquier silencio con su torpe cháchara. De pronto tuvo una abrumadora urgencia de besar a Elsa y esas solapas estaban simplemente clamando por sus manos nuevamente. Habiendo bajado la vista hacia ellas, quizá para concederles la batalla, Elsa se inclinó. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en par.

¿Elsa iba a besarla? ¿Sin necesitar que ella se lo demandara o la engatusara para conseguirlo?

Los labios de Elsa se posaron dulcemente en su frente. Anna trató de no poner mala cara –el gesto había sido tierno y afectivo, así que la decepción se habría visto fuera de lugar.

"Creo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea" le murmuró Elsa contra la sien, su aliento cálido flotándole a Anna sobre la piel. La pelirroja sintió que su estómago se sacudía.

"También yo" se permitió decir. "El día de nuestra boda, ni más ni menos. Me alegro de ya haber salido de todo aquello."

Elsa soltó una risa sorprendida, entonces se alejó un paso. "¿Estás segura que no estás cansada? Podemos retirarnos por esta noche. Ha sido un largo día."

Anna sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo romper el momento. "No, estoy bien. Podemos ir a la biblioteca y así podrás aplastarme en el ajedrez en venganza."

Elsa liberó una de sus manos y se colocó la otra debajo del codo. "No he jugado ajedrez en algún tiempo, de hecho, no desde –" se cortó y guardó silencio.

Aun así, Anna sabía lo que iba a decir. _No desde que el tío Alexander había fallecido_. Elsa siempre había jugado con su padre –él era el único al que Elsa nunca había podido vencer –le ayudaba, le había dicho Elsa, para controlar su magia. ¿Qué, perder todo el tiempo? Le había preguntado Anna una vez cuando era una niña pequeña y confusa quería saber por qué Elsa se empeñaba en repetir el ejercicio cuando el tío Alexander siempre era tan despiadado en el juego. Elsa se había reído y le había explicado que no era por el resultado, sino por el proceso –en el que aprendía a pensar diferente y contemplar múltiples estrategias. Anna no lo había comprendido muy bien entonces, pero...

Se recargó contra Elsa para confortarla. Anna pensó que probablemente lo hacía porque Elsa simplemente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su padre sin que involucrara interminables lecciones o trabajo.

…

La biblioteca estaba oscura y tenía corrientes de aire. Elsa ahogó un suspiro. Debió haber mandado al menos a un sirviente a encender un fuego, aunque pensó que de todas formas la habitación no se calentaría rápidamente ya que era cavernosa –otra de esas mejoras ancestrales. Al menos el set de ajedrez estaba cerca de la chimenea.

"Encenderé el fuego." Le dijo la Reina mientras Anna tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas de reposabrazos acojinados y respaldo alto que estaban dispuestas ante el tablero de ajedrez. Anna asintió y se frotó los brazos ante su escalofrío, sus ojos buscaban el cajón en el que las piezas debían estar guardadas.

La Reina encendió unas velas y se quitó el saco. Después de un momento de pensárselo, lo colocó sobre los hombros de Anna, quien la miró con sorpresa.

"El frío no me molesta, ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo Elsa como una manera de explicarse. Se aclaró la garganta. "Comenzaré ese fuego ahora" Al girarse, se perdió la sonrisa de Anna y la manera en la que la joven tiró de la prenda para envolverse más fuerte dentro de ella.

Al tiempo que Elsa preparaba el fuego, el calor radiante le calentó las mejillas y se estiró el cuello de la camisa, maldiciendo silenciosamente la constrictiva prenda. Sintiendo ya demasiado calor, se sacó el chaleco y se lo colgó en su brazo libre. Podía escuchar que Anna acomodaba las piezas sobre el tablero a su espalda. Era un silencio confortable el que compartían, y uno que Elsa se sentía reacia a interrumpir. Pero finalmente se tuvo que poner de pie aceptando que las brasas no se iban a hacer más altas, y colocó su chaleco en el respaldo de otra silla antes de tomar asiento frente a Anna.

"Veo que jugaré con las piezas negras" (las piezas blancas mueven primero) –soltó Elsa con una risita. "¿Sin lanzamiento de moneda, ni apertura a ciegas del cajón?

"Bueno, voy a necesitar toda la ventaja que pueda tomar para volver esta partida remotamente justa, Elsa," le dijo Anna, adoptando su expresión más altiva, lo que hizo que la rubia se sonriera. Si había algo que no se le daba bien a Anna, era portarse indiferente. Su cara era muy expresiva para eso.

"Lo que significa" le concedió Elsa graciosamente. "Que usted mueve primero, mi lady"

Pasados cerca de diez movimientos, fue cuando Anna comenzó a criticarla por ofrecerle ventajas, lo cual tomó bastante más tiempo del que Elsa había estimado que la chica aguantaría. "¿Esta es una partida seria, Elsa? Porque tú eres más experimentada y yo no he jugado en años –"

Elsa puntualmente levantó un alfil de mármol negro y una torre y las colocó del lado de Anna. "Ahí tienes." Le dijo.

Ella le hizo mala cara, claramente esperando que Elsa la atacara. Anna movió un caballero.

Elsa sabía que podía coger esa pieza con facilidad, pero simplemente la miró con desmayada nostalgia. "Recuerdo cuando dijiste que tu pieza favorita era el caballero porque se veía como un caballo" le dijo repentinamente.

Anna parpadeó y entonces le sonrió. "Es cierto." Le dijo, "Todavía me gustan por eso, y porque se mueven haciendo esa forma de L. que parece… extraña. Pueden saltar sobre otras piezas así, y eso es raro y especial, porque ninguna otra pieza puede hacerlo."

"¿Apelaban a tu sentido de capricho?" le preguntó Elsa.

Anna se rió. "Creo que sí. Bueno, era solo una niña entonces, y me gustaban los caballos" y a Anna todavía le gustaban.

Elsa meneó la cabeza. "Siempre evité tomar tus caballeros cuando jugábamos." Le confesó. "Siempre te ponías triste cuando lo hacía."

Observó a Anna levantar las cejas con sus labios abiertos en sorpresa. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Elsa le asintió. La admisión probablemente debía haberla avergonzado, pero no lo hizo, Era simplemente la verdad.

"Eso es… bueno. Muy dulce de tu parte." Le comentó Anna con las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Oh, no me agradezcas. Era difícil." Continuó Elsa. "tratar de ganarte mientras tus caballeros naufragaban y hacían estragos al centro del campo porque eras muy agresiva con ellos. Ciertamente me enseñó a… jugar diferente." Elsa se sonrió. También significaba que Elsa tenía que ser absolutamente despiadada y terminar rápido la partida si no quería tomar los caballeros de Anna. Se preguntó por un momento si su padre lo supo por las ocasiones en las que miró sus juegos. Él se habría esperado que Anna no fuera rival para Elsa, no cuando la pequeña Anna no tenía aptitudes ni mostraba interés en el juego, pero seguramente… debió haberlo sabido, decidió Elsa. Su padre conocía su estilo de juego muy bien, y podía notar las inconsistencias en el tablero tan bien como en los libros de contabilidad. Se preguntó si eso fue lo que la había evidenciado –sus sentimientos por Anna. Ella nunca tuvo intención de actuar alguna vez en nombre de esos sentimientos y para que su propio padre la forzara…

Sacudió la cabeza para sus adentros. El pensamiento era tan caprichoso, como la predilección de Anna por la pieza del caballo. Era solo un juego, no una carta de amor.

Pero no tomó el caballero indefenso de Anna; los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper, o tal vez Elsa no quería deshacerse de ese hábito en particular. En su lugar, movió su otro alfil. La partida continuó por algunos movimientos más hasta que en un turno de Anna, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo mirando sus piezas restantes. El lado blanco estaba considerablemente más poblado que el negro. "¿Elsa, me estás dejando ganar?

"En serio, Anna." Le dijo Elsa maliciosamente. "No necesitas restregarlo. Te he admitido que estoy algo oxidada y ya sacrifiqué a uno de mis alfiles y torres por ti –"

"Todavía tengo a mis caballeros" le declaró Ana, mirándola son suspicacia. "Y yo sé que soy inútil en el ajedrez. Además acabas de decirme que te ponías en desventaja a propósito con mis caballeros y aun así me vencías."

Elsa ocultó su sonrisa. De hecho estaba dejando ganar a Anna, pero por razones enteramente egoístas. Le gustaba ver a Anna sopesar cada movimiento, mirarle el surco que se le formaba en su frente, la forma en la que se mordía el labio mientras trataba de decidir cuál pieza jugar. Y el hecho de ver a Anna bajo su saco –bueno. No había manera para describirlo sin tratar de ignorar el crescendo de su posesividad y su calor. No le habría sorprendido que eso afectara de hecho su juego si se hubiera propuesto a hacerlo seriamente, a pesar de que había visualizado al menos tres diferentes formas de obtener la victoria desde que la partida había dado comienzo. Pero prefería admirar a Anna sometiéndose a la concentración para derrotarla en un juego que ella no había tocado en más de tres años.

"¿Preferirías que terminara el juego" le preguntó Elsa gentilmente. "Podría ganar con… tres, quizá cinco movimientos. Dependiendo de lo que hagas."

Anna le frunció el ceño. "¿Estas alardeando?"

Elsa meneó la cabeza. "Eso sería antideportivo" le contestó con honestidad.

Anna la miró, luego al tablero, le frunció el ceño nuevamente entonces a regañadientes le dijo, "muéstrame."

Elsa le sostuvo la mano. Eso era algo que su padre solía hacer con ella cuando le mostraba porqué había perdido –la hacía extender la mano en la suya y el movía cada pieza que había contribuido a su derrota como una manera de hacerla aprender de sus errores. Se dio cuenta muy tarde del efecto que el toque de Anna podía tener en ella, incluso con los guantes, apenas se las arreglaba para que las manos no le temblaran.

"Bueno, si yo tomo tu alfil aquí…" Elsa enroscó la mano de Anna alrededor de la cabeza curveada e hizo la pieza a un lado. "Entonces tú te moverías hacía acá y tomarías este peón. Si eso pasara, con el estado actual del juego, en realidad no importaría que te lo llevaras." Ella empujó la pieza que cayó y rodó ligeramente por el tablero.

Anna frunció el ceño. "Pobre peón."

"Sacrificios," consintió Elsa. "Entonces yo movería mi torre aquí." Le guio la mano para recoger la pieza negra de la torre y colocarla cerca del rey blanco. La piel de Anna le calentaba la palma a través del guante y Elsa tuvo que concentrarse para que eso no la distrajera.

"Conociéndote, tu moverías triunfalmente tu caballero y clamarías mi reina mientras ignoras a mi torre ya que tu rey no corre peligro inminente de jaque. Y a ti siempre te ha gustado tomar las piezas que son más importantes." Cuando Anna hizo un sonido de afirmación, Elsa le sonrió. Dejó caer a la reina negra y movió el caballero de Anna para ocupar su posición.

"Una aceptable pérdida para mí, porque entonces yo movería mi alfil restante y te forzaría a hacer jaque mate –aquí." Entonces, rodeando la muñeca de Anna, condujo la mano de la joven todo el camino hacia su lado del tablero para permitirle levantar el nombrado alfil y plantarlo a un espacio de distancia del rey blanco.

Podía sentir el pulso de Anna bajo su pulgar y tuvo que resistir el impulso de acariciarla. Tenía que soltarla. Ya debía haberla soltado. Pero no lo hizo. La delgada mano de Anna permaneció en la suya, lánguida y sumisa, esperando su instrucción.

"Y, ya está, Jaque mate," terminó. La biblioteca se sentía caliente ahora y olía sutilmente a madera quemada. Su abrigo aun envolvía a Anna, cubriéndole los hombros desnudos. Anna se veía bien así, usando sus ropas, los ojos de su esposa seguían en el tablero, contemplando lo que Elsa le había mostrado. La Reina bebió la imagen de la pelirroja ante sus ojos y se sintió como una idiota. Una idiota enferma de amor que avanzaba sin remedio a romperse el corazón _y maldita sea, su mano aun aferraba la de Anna_.

Anna era tan hermosa. Elsa amaba cada parte de ella. Su piel cubierta de pecas, sus ojos cerúleos, su encantador cabello cobrizo, la expresiva honestidad de su rostro, la dulzura de su caprichosa forma de ser. Todo eso hacía a Anna ser quien era. Y bajo su mano, Elsa sabía que las manos de Anna serían callosas por manejar riendas, aunque Anna debió haber dejado de montar por un tiempo –para que así las callosidades hubieran desaparecido para ese entonces. Ella era tan grácil sobre un caballo –Cabalgaba como si hubiera nacido en la silla de montar y Elsa podría habérsela pasado solo viendo a Anna montar para ser feliz.

No estaba preparada para la ola de ternura que le llenó el pecho y la garganta, y que la dejó en silencio. Ya sabía cómo se sentían los labios de Anna, a qué sabían, cómo Anna la tironeaba lastimeramente cuando pensaba que Elsa no la había besado lo suficiente. Sabía cómo sonaba Anna cuando Elsa había hecho algo que la complacía. Y sabía cómo se sentía bailar con ella. Esas habían sido cosas que Elsa pensó que nunca iba a tener el privilegio de conocer, incluso durante el curso de su compromiso, y haberlo experimentado todo el mismo día, al tiempo que la había desposado… Elsa aún se preguntaba en el fondo de su mente, si acaso solo estaba teniendo un muy vivido y particularmente prolongado sueño porque estaba lleno de muchos anhelos realizados como para ser real.

El silencio se extendió. La mirada de Anna, tan querida, se elevó para encontrarse con la suya. Antes de que Elsa se diera cuenta, Anna había levantado a su rey blanco y entregado la pieza lentamente, _con su maldita mano aun prendiéndole de la muñeca como un grillete_, hacia el lado de Elsa en el tablero. La pieza de mármol chasqueó débilmente junto a la reina negra caída, que yacía ante su rey, apostado por un grupo de peones.

Elsa trató de no encontrarle significado a aquello. Se acostumbraba presentar al ganador con la pieza más importante –El rey. Eso fue…eso fue…

Elsa ya no supo más. No había mentido cuando dijo que había tenido un largo día. Le había sucedido demasiado, se sentía maltratada, desgastada –una boda, besos ardientes en un carruaje, mostrarle su forma femenina a Anna a medio vestir, otro beso antes de la recepción, el baile, la maldita condesa –a quien estaba determinada a destruir por casi arruinarlo todo a menos que Anna la detuviera en eso también –y un juego de ajedrez que se había tornado muy íntimo, mezclado con los recuerdos de su padre. Elsa estaba ahogándose en emociones y ya ni siquiera quería tratar de comprenderlas.

Y claro, estaba Anna, quien siempre la abrumaba en cada frente imaginable. No tenía defensas contra Anna porque ella _no quería escudarse de Anna_, aun si tuviera que hacerlo para preservarse. Anna simplemente era una parte de su ser. Pensó en aquellas cartas escritas con las palabras de Anna y en todos sus recuerdos queridos de la infancia y –sí. Siempre una parte suya. Anna la había convertido en la persona que era ahora.

Elsa finalmente se permitió vaciar la mente en un confortable olvido. Exhaló lentamente, el sonido ensordecedor ante el silencio, sus miembros se relajaron. Se sentía verdaderamente exhausta.

Lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar, pasaría. Elsa ya no lucharía.

Liberó la mano de Anna y, con un toque de un dedo enguantado, Elsa rindió su Rey y esperó.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: **_Uf! casi muero, pero dos actualizaciones como les prometí. Voy a estar ocupada trabajando en fin de semana, así que retomaré esto de la traducción hasta el lunes o martes probablemente, pero no se preocupen no planeo dejarlos mucho tiempo sin leer AFA. Disfruten la actualización, sé que les gustará. Espero sus comentarios! ;)_

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 7**

**...**

Anna seguía mirando a sus caballeros.

Las piezas de ajedrez habían sido finamente labradas e importadas desde Italia. Ella lo sabía porque el tío Alexander le había regalado el set a Elsa como un regalo de cumpleaños y Anna había estado presente para la ocasión. Recordaba la expresión de sorpresa de Elsa ante el hermoso obsequio y cómo su rostro se le había iluminado cuando tocó reverente cada pieza como si ya se trataran de reliquias familiares. Elsa había cumplido once años y Anna tenía ocho.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando el tío Alexander se había llevado el tablero y las piezas para jugar con Elsa en un rincón, que Anna le preguntó quedamente a su padre, el Rey Frederick, por qué Elsa podría necesitar otro set de ajedrez. Después de todo, Elsa ya tenía uno hecho de caoba y era bastante lindo. A lo que su padre le había contestado que ese set se había deteriorado; Elsa todavía congelaba accidentalmente algunas piezas y la humedad había terminado por dañar la madera. Y el mármol, aunque era pesado, podría tolerar mejor el hielo sin afectarse.

Elsa nunca volvió a usar el set de madera; toda subsecuente partida de ajedrez se realizó con el set de mármol, así que Anna estaba bastante familiarizada con él, pero aun así se sintió vagamente estúpida por no percatarse antes que Elsa nunca le quitaba sus caballeros. Al principio, probablemente antes que Elsa tomara su dulce y loco voto de no robarle los preciosos caballos que Anna amaba tanto, Anna se consideraba triunfante si sobrevivía un juego sin perderlos –ella ni siquiera intentaba salvarlos a ambos, con uno le bastaba. Anna sabía que no podía derrotar a Elsa; la pura idea de ganarle resultaba más que quijotesca. Así que se enfocaba en lo que podía lograr, lo cual era, preservar su pieza favorita.

Y entonces Elsa había decidido no tomarlas, simplemente porque eso la entristecía. Anna deseó haberlo sabido, aunque no estaba muy segura sobre lo que hubiera hecho con ese conocimiento. Y Elsa siempre la derrotaba tan rápido, destrozando el lado de Anna con la velocidad de un ejecutor; pero al mismo tiempo la joven Anna siempre se sentía aliviada de que terminara con un entusiasmo que urgía a Elsa a liberarse de sus lecciones del día para entonces jugar.

Era tan _romántico_. Tan estúpidamente romántico. ¿Quién necesitaba que le mataran un dragón cuando se tenía a una princesa –bueno, Reina, ahora –haciendo semejantes gestos? Dudaba que aquello tuviera un significado romántico porque Elsa lo había hecho de niña y probablemente solo por tenerle un poco de compasión.

Pero aun así Anna se sintió muy conmovida, por lo que no le molestó mucho que Elsa se estuviera dejando ganar en su partida actual. Ambas sabían que Anna era terrible con el ajedrez y finalmente había confrontado a Elsa por eso.

Elsa le ofreció terminar el juego con unos cuantos movimientos.

"Muéstrame" le había dicho Anna, extendiendo la mano para encontrarse con la de Elsa.

La mano de Elsa cubrió la suya. Una palma enguantada se deslizó sobre el dorso de la mano de Anna, rozando sus nudillos. Ciertamente ya no era una mano infantil; los dedos de Elsa eran más largos que los de la pelirroja, pero aun así delgados. La mano de Elsa la aferraba guiándola a una pieza, y con el más ligero toque, sus dedos apenas enredándose, urgieron a Anna para levantar su alfil blanco. La joven podía percibir el calor de Elsa y su presencia se le coló a los huesos como la reverberación de la música de un vals.

Anna intentó concentrarse en la voz de Elsa quién le explicaba su estrategia. Anna prefería lo que era tangible y estaba en el presente, como la sensación de su silla de montar debajo suyo y el sol en su rostro; ella nunca había sido capaz de considerar abstractas estrategias o de anticiparse a las tácticas de un oponente, pero podía admirar la habilidad de Elsa para pensar así y como parecía que su mente siempre estaba funcionando y adaptándose a las lecciones que le había inculcado el tío Alexander.

El tono de Elsa era casi clínico por la forma en la que explicaba cada movida, pero había cierto dejo de calidez cuando ella consideraba cómo se movería Anna. Y Elsa no se equivocaba en sus predicciones, pero Anna no se sorprendía de su propia transparencia; Elsa simplemente sabía esas cosas de la misma manera en la que conocía cuáles eran los chocolates que le gustaban. Y el hecho de que Elsa conociera a Anna tan bien, le entrañaba a la Reina en formas que le estaban siendo difíciles de articular.

Y entonces la mano de Elsa se enroscó en su muñeca antes de que Anna se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su pulgar se barrió para cerrarse perfectamente debajo del protuberante hueso de su muñeca y se encontró con su dedo cordial que se le oponía y se le deslizaba bajo la coyuntura. El pulso de Anna revoloteaba bajo el agarre delicado de Elsa como un ave atrapada, justo contra las yemas de los dedos de la Reina.

La sensación de Elsa sosteniéndola de aquella manera, tocando su piel vulnerable y conociendo la carencia de su corazón hizo que Anna pasara saliva. El toque era sorprendentemente sensual e íntimo. Anna nunca había sentido algo así antes. Tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la mesa con la mano libre para encontrar algo de respiro ante lo que estaba sintiendo y morderse el labio para contenerse de gemir. Estaba completamente caliente, casi en llamas y el hecho de que el saco de Elsa la estuviera arropando, sumergiéndola en su esencia, solo la hacía sentir más dolor y deseo. Habría resultado igual de bueno tener a Elsa abrazándola, pero solo su mano estaba sobre ella, su toque era inocente, pero no se _sentía_ de esa forma.

Y Anna sabía, ella sabía, lo desecha que quedaría si detectara en el semblante de la Reina algún signo de reciprocidad. Se arrastraría sobre el maldito tablero, indiferente de sus caballeros y peones y alfiles, hasta el regazo de Elsa y la besaría hasta que Anna sintiera que se le llenaba ese vacío que le carcomía las entrañas. Compuso su mirada y clavó los ojos en el tablero esperando verse atenta, tratando de controlar que sus respiros no se convirtieran en suspiros.

Elsa le condujo la mano hacia adelante con el más ligero toque, como lo haría un jinete experimentado con las riendas, y Anna la siguió obediente como si se tratara de una muy bien entrenada montura. ¿Elsa iba a…? Oh, Dios. Anna se permitió contenerse de tragar saliva cuando vio que Elsa no iba a conducir sus manos unidas a ninguna parte sobre su persona, deteniéndolas en su lugar, sobre el alfil negro restante.

Claro, seguían con el tema del ajedrez. El ajedrez nunca le había parecido tan excitante antes. Dudaba que Elsa estuviera haciéndolo a propósito y eso hacía que resultara aún más intenso que su esposa estuviera teniendo aquel efecto sobre su cuerpo sin siquiera intentarlo. Dios. Probablemente se iba a ir al infierno por estar teniendo esos pensamientos. Y muchas otras ideas que la habían estado entreteniendo a lo largo del día.

Sobre esa alegre nota, Anna siguió la indicación de Elsa y tomó el alfil. Elsa la condujo de nuevo al lado de Anna para encajonar al rey blanco.

"Y así está, es jaque mate." La voz de Elsa pareció cruzar a través del aturdimiento de Anna.

Si, era jaque mate. Anna acababa de ser aniquilada y no le importaba en lo más mínimo y no porque antes fuera diferente, pero aun así, era confortable saber que al menos la disparidad de su competencia en el ajedrez no había cambiado en los últimos años.

E infinitamente más importante, se pensó, Elsa no la había soltado. Su mano seguía envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Anna como si esta estuviera hecha de cristal. Anna se mordió el labio nuevamente, tratando de forzarse a respirar, pero todo lo que hacía era aspirar a Elsa. Su esencia invernal y el ligero toque de lavanda. Su otra mano le temblaba con la fuerza de su agarre sobre la mesa y era apenas perceptible. Mientras más la sostenía Elsa, más la deseaba Anna.

Pero las palabras no le salieron. Su mente la sentía aturdida, incapaz de conjurar un pensamiento simple, pero estaba sintiendo tanto. Ni siquiera sabía si quería decirle a Elsa porque se imaginaba lo que la Reina podría hacer…

Con ella casi inconsciente de sus pensamientos, la mano cautiva de Anna encontró a su derrotado, pero aún de pie, rey blanco. Finalmente levantó la vista y miró a Elsa observándola atentamente.

Elsa se veía tan elegante en su camisa blanca y su corbata negra, su pálido cabello como un devanado dorado bajo la luz del fuego. Sus miradas se encontraron y la garganta de Anna se cerró, su discurso la abandonó. ¿Qué palabras podía siquiera ofrecerle a Elsa? Cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele le parecía tan inadecuada para ella. No era una poeta ni una artista; era simplemente Anna y eso nunca la había hecho sentir tan bruscamente carecida como le estaba pasando en ese momento. Pero Elsa aún no le había soltado la muñeca y eso tenía que significar algo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella esperaba que Elsa lo comprendiera.

Anna movió su Rey hacia Elsa, colocándolo junto al Rey negro. Una ofrenda.

Los ojos de Elsa se mantuvieron fijos, no se movieron hasta que la Reina finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró. Liberó a Anna, retrayendo su mano enguantada.

La memoria de la mano de Elsa sobre ella le quemaba como si un marcador de hierro al rojo se le acabara de apartar de la piel, el calor –o la ausencia de este –se prolongó así como una vieja herida le recuerda sus errores a su portador.

Anna miró al rey negro de Elsa volcarse y carenarse ante la presencia del rey blanco. Regresó la vista a Elsa, La Reina se veía tan cansada y derrotada, como si hubiera sido ella quien perdiera el encuentro, pero nadie nunca se habría visto tan triste por un juego de ajedrez.

El corazón de Anna se encogió.

Elsa se veía tan humana. ¿Qué había estado pensando al compararla con objetos tan eminentemente inanimados como las pinturas? Elsa era de carne y hueso, si bien era excepcionalmente hermosa, pero era una persona, y una que dolía.

Antes de que pudiera razonarlo, antes de que lo complicara al dudar, Anna sujetó la mano dominante de Elsa y se levantó de la silla, El abrigo azul se le resbaló por los hombros. Anna deslizó su otra mano por el tablero para inclinarse sobre este, volcando las piezas y enviándolas a tumbarse en el piso. A Anna no le importó, eran solo piezas de un juego, no pequeños mensajeros, Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos sellados en los de Elsa abiertos en sorpresa, Anna condujo la mano de Elsa hacia su mejilla, haciendo que Elsa le tocara el rostro.

La respiración de Elsa le escapó apresuradamente cuando sus labios se separaron. Su mandíbula le caía abierta en conmoción abyecta y confusa.

Como gran gesto, fallaba en algunos puntos, especialmente porque la persona para la que iba dirigido miraba a Anna como si simplemente se hubiera vuelto loca. Lo que Anna había pretendido hacer había sido mostrarle a Elsa que no estaba sola y que su dolor podía ser compartido. Anna había visto ese mismo gesto en una producción de _Romeo y Julieta_ algunos años atrás durante una escena en la que los amantes seguían adelante con su amor prohibido. Había contenido también una gran cantidad de melodrama que había hecho que su padre girara los ojos y que su madre estallara en lágrimas, y por alguna razón, esa escena en particular con el toque de la mejilla se había quedado con Anna.

El gran fallo, sin embargo, provino exactamente porque Anna no lo había pensado hasta que lo hizo (Elsa no había estado presente en esa obra y claramente no tenía idea de lo que Anna estaba haciendo), pero fue el pensamiento (o la falta de él) lo que contaba, así que Anna lo complementó al sujetarle la muñeca a Elsa, conduciendo la mano de la Reina hacia abajo y comenzando a sacarle el guante.

Elsa casi se tambaleó hacia atrás ante su conmoción. Su mandíbula trabajaba, esforzándose por hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Anna quiso jactarse –Había dejado a Elsa sin habla. La mano de Elsa comenzó a temblar en la de Anna, pero la pelirroja siguió su misión, rebosante repentinamente con confiada resolución.

Anna comenzó por tirar de cada uno de los dedos cubiertos, pellizcando la tela hábilmente entre sus propios dedos. La princesa no era ajena a la prenda; ella misma solía llevar guantes de cuero cuando salía a montar en ocasiones. Pero estar quitándoselos a alguien más –bueno, esa era una experiencia completamente nueva para la joven.

Había liberado tres dedos cuando Elsa pareció lograr poner sus pensamientos juntos.

"Anna, ¿qué es lo que –qué estás haciendo?" le demandaba en un suspiro frenético, su voz era un hilillo, como si no recibiera suficiente aire.

Anna cerró la muñeca de Elsa en un agarre más firme para mantener a la Reina quieta en su sitio. "Quitándote el guante" le replicó en una inesperada voz firme, disfrutando del color que se extendía por las mejillas a Elsa. Ella sabía, de alguna manera vaga al menos, que lo que estaba haciendo no era apropiado y para Elsa, Anna bien le pudo haber dicho "desnudándote" y conseguir un efecto igual de impactante.

Elsa se veía al punto del desmayo, por lo que fue bueno que estuviera sentada. "¿Por qué?"

Anna no le respondió, apenas tirando para liberarle la tela del pulgar. "¿No puedo hacerlo?" contraatacó.

La rubia abrió la boca, y entonces la cerró. Y Elsa solo se quedó ahí, temblorosa y sin palabras.

Anna le sacó el guante completamente y lo mandó a volar sin cuidado por sobre su hombro.

Elsa respiraba intensamente. Anna la observaba, pero la expresión en el rostro de Elsa era de aturdimiento, aunque Anna pensó que probablemente no le duraría mucho, por lo que decidió aprovechar su ventaja. La mano desnuda de Elsa era pálida así como era toda ella, y entonces se le ocurrió a Anna que no sabía qué tan claro era el cuerpo de Elsa. Pero ya lo descubriría. Sí, se iría al infierno, aunque seguramente nunca nadie se sintió tan dichoso ante la idea.

El pensamiento fue embriagante y Anna tuvo que respirar varias veces para no ser ella la que terminara inconsciente. Se concentró nuevamente en la mano de Elsa. Sus dedos eran largos y afilados, como los de un pianista. No tenían signos de ajaduras ni raspones ya que Anna sabía que Elsa casi nunca se quitaba los guantes. Tal vez eso hubiera cambiado en los últimos cuatro años, pero por la forma intachable en la que se iba revelando su mano, sin el más mínimo rastro de tinta, mancha o cicatriz…

Anna estaba siendo prácticamente la primera persona en tener el privilegio de tocar la mano descubierta de Elsa en mucho tiempo. El pensamiento fue tan arrebatador como la imagen de una Elsa desnuda. La mano de Elsa era prácticamente _virginal_.

El pensamiento fue inesperado, y dolorosamente erótico. Anna sintió un hormigueo ante ese conocimiento, y supo lo que quería hacer al respecto.

Anna inclinó su cabeza y estampó un beso en la palma de Elsa. La piel era suave como una pluma, tan tersa como la seda, y la Reina se estremeció ante el tacto. Anna creyó haberla escuchado prorrumpir un ligero gemido. Levantó la vista para apreciar que Elsa cerraba fuertemente los ojos y que su garganta le oscilaba.

Envalentonada, Anna giró la mano de su esposa y le rozó cada nudillo con los labios. De algún modo, le estaba devolviendo a Elsa aquel beso de disculpas que le había dado a ella en las escaleras antes que Anna, codiciosa como era, le hubiera pedido más. La Reina se estremeció nuevamente y emitió un sonido que fue entre un suspiro y un gemido, lo que le dejó a Anna una sensación placentera anidándosele en el vientre. Con cada beso, ella se demoraba, solo un poco, permitiendo que el calor de su aliento bañara la pálida piel. La mano de Elsa se flexionaba en cada ocasión –sus manos tal vez habrían sido mimadas, pero la fuerza que poseían resultaba innegable.

Cuando terminó, y Anna hizo descender la mano de su esposa, la pelirroja sentía acelerada su propia respiración y la piel en llamas, pero Elsa estaba… Dios, Elsa estaba _hecha una ruina_. La otra mano de la Reina se enterraba en el brazo de su silla y el rostro se le había ruborizado profusamente, mantenía los ojos cerrados y resoplaba. Incluso su cabello rubio parecía ligeramente revuelto si bien seguía estando atado.

Anna misma quiso gemir ante la imagen. Dios. Nunca había visto nada tan provocativo en la vida. Lady Charlotte no tenía nada que hacer contra Elsa. Absolutamente nada.

Entonces los ojos de Elsa se abrieron y miró a Anna por un momento, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y le habló en el tono más bajo y riguroso que alguna vez le hubiera escuchado la pelirroja, del tipo que prohibía la desobediencia. "_Ven aquí._"

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina y Anna la acató sin cuestionar. Liberó la mano de Elsa, rodeó la mesa, y entonces se encontró en brazos de su esposa, con las piernas a horcajadas en el regazo de su Reina y sus labios se precipitaron juntos.

Anna sostuvo entre sus manos ambos lados de la mandíbula de Elsa y se agasajó con su boca. Era como si se encontrara hambrienta y todo lo que pudiera hacer fuera besar a Elsa para no morir de inanición. Elsa sabía como los chocolates que habían compartido, una sorpresa que hizo a Anna canturrear.

Sus besos eran toscos, mucho más toscos que los anteriores. Eran torpes a pesar de la práctica, la finura olvidada en presencia del hambre cruda. Los dientes les chocaron y los labios se lastimaron, pero a ninguna le importó y continuaron presionándolos juntos con fervor.

Anna mordió el labio inferior de Elsa de forma experimental, estremeciéndose cuando Elsa gimió ante el pequeño daño. Y entonces Anna sintió brazos envolviéndose sobre su cintura, tratando de acomodarla en una mejor posición sin romper el beso. La joven intentó posicionarse en su ayuda, pero su hermoso vestido verde se enredaba y estorbaba en el camino, hasta que Elsa emitió un sonido que profirió su total frustración y entonces _sujetó el posterior de Anna con las manos_ para ponerla en el sitio que deseaba. Anna soltó un pequeño quejido en su sorpresa, pero se deslizó obedientemente, sus caderas reposando contra el abdomen de Elsa.

Elsa se sentía caliente incluso a través de las capas de ropa. Anna podía sentir los pechos de su esposa contra los suyos, maravillosamente suaves, y la pelirroja se sorprendió por lo mucho que deseó deslizar sus manos bajo los hombros y el esternón de Elsa y solo _tocar_ –

Y entonces Elsa le interrumpió ese pensamiento al recorrerle la mano desnuda fantasmalmente por la parte trasera de su vestido, deslizándose hasta el corsé en donde la prenda le terminaba por los omoplatos y le exponía los hombros, lo que hizo que el cerebro de Anna titilara como una vela extinguiéndose. La mano de Elsa le tocaba su piel expuesta. _Su piel desnuda_.

Anna gimió en la boca de Elsa. La palma de la Reina se sentía caliente contra su espalda, moviéndose hacia arriba y desapareciendo brevemente hasta que la pelirroja sintió un tirón –Elsa le había agarrado el listón verde que le lazaba el cabello.

Elsa rompió el beso, su respiración entrecortada contra los labios de Anna, le habló con una voz que sonaba gutural, "Tu cabello, Anna, Quiero que te sueltes el cabello–"

Y de nuevo, Anna la obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo. Se sentó en los muslos de Elsa e inmediatamente se sacó las horquillas y el listón. Anna no hizo un espectáculo de aquello –simplemente metió los dedos entre sus trenzas para liberarse del tocado y el entramado. Podía sentir los ojos de Elsa quemándole la piel, y por primera vez, se sintió verdaderamente deseada y querida.

Finalmente, mechones cobrizos le cayeron sobre los hombros y la espalda superior. Elsa no perdió tiempo –Jaló a su esposa, haciendo que inclinara levemente la cabeza con su otra mano enguantada que le colocó en la barbilla y entonces la Reina presionó los labios en el cuello vulnerable de Anna. La pelirroja se mordió el labio para suprimir lo que habría resultado un vergonzoso chillido, se arqueó sobre Elsa. Dios, tenía la mano de su esposa nuevamente en la espalda, los dedos enredados en el libre cabello rojizo que la aferraban en su sitio.

Anna sentía como si cada fibra de su ser se hiciera añicos a la vez. Estaba embriagada en su regocijo, tratando de contener sus gemidos mientras Elsa le hacía esas deliciosas cosas a su garganta –y, oh, Cristo, Elsa le estaba pasando la lengua por sobre el tendón del cuello. Las rodillas se le volvieron gelatina e inconscientemente alzó la cadera, liberando un sonido contenido de puro placer. Temblando, Anna empujó a Elsa por los hombros hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó plana contra el respaldo de la silla.

"No es justo." Le susurró Anna, con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo dentro de los de Elsa, sus frentes se tocaban. Su largo cabello rojo le hacía cortina a sus rostros, escudándolos del mundo exterior.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó Elsa, inclinando la cabeza para ver a Anna. Su voz era un ronroneo bajo que se le deslizó a Anna por la piel como una caricia. Esa voz iba a matarla, estaba segura de ello. Las muñecas de Elsa fueron sujetas entre las manos de la pelirroja y colocadas en los reposabrazos de la silla, la Reina no pareció perturbarse ni un poco ante el hecho de que estaba siendo contenida.

"Que tú puedas hacer… estas cosas" le contestó Anna. Sus ojos se desviaron a su lado, más allá de la cara de Elsa. "No te muevas."

Elsa asintió una vez, pero los ojos le brillaron de una forma que implicaba que su obediencia iba a ser solamente temporal.

Anna alcanzó el liston azul y lo jalo por sobre el hombro de Elsa al liberarlo; el nudo era simple y cedió con facilidad. Ahora estaban a mano, pensó la pelirroja con satisfacción. Elsa sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, expandiendo su previamente atada cabellera.

Entonces Anna levantó sus manos hacia la corbata de Elsa y se puso a examinarle el nudo. Era mucho más complicado que el que había llevado en el cabello, decidió la joven. Le dio un vistazo a la Reina –Elsa la observaba bajo parpados caídos, las manos aun laxas, pero emitía un aire peligrosamente impredecible, como el leopardo de las nieves con el que Anna la había comparado antes.

Anna se retorció. Lo encontraba tan excitante que tenía que ser claro como el agua. Sus dedos se sacudieron cuando sostuvo la seda y comenzó a deshacer el lazo.

"Alguien me dijo que es usualmente el ayudante de cámara o mi esposa quién debe encargarse de esto" le dijo Elsa suavemente.

"Te ofrecí mis servicios antes." Le contestó Anna en un tono igual de suave.

"Si, pero pensaba que había sido para anudarla."

"Oh, ¿Debería entonces dejártela puesta?" preguntó Anna tímidamente. "Casi eh… terminado." Le deslizó la corbata fuera del cuello y la arrojó a alguna parte, probablemente al mismo lugar en el que acabó el lazo azul. Le sonrió desafiantemente a Elsa. "Se ha ido. A menos que quieras que la recoja y vuelva a ponértela. Estaría feliz de hacerlo –" No tenía intenciones de moverse, pero hizo el ademán de levantársele a Elsa de las piernas, solo para ver lo que la rubia haría.

La respuesta de Elsa fue inmediata y gratificante –ella sujetó a Anna por las caderas y la jaló de vuelta hacia abajo. Ojos azules miraban hacia Anna con mal humor.

"No." Elsa sonó excepcionalmente enfadada. "déjala."

Anna se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Elsa y envolvió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la rubia. Beso a Elsa ligeramente como disculpa. "Aun llevas puesto tu otro guante." Le murmuró.

"Mmm. Estoy segura de que encontrarás la manera de encargarte de eso. Ya lo hiciste con el primero."

Anna soltó una risita y se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo. La atmosfera se había calmado y se había vuelto juguetona. Al menos ya no estaban arañándose frenéticamente la una a la otra en lujuria desenfrenada. Y el regazo de Elsa era extraordinariamente confortable. "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Sin palabras, Elsa levantó entre sus caras la mano enguantada que le quedaba. "por todos los medios" le dijo. "Parece ser que no tengo opción en este asunto."

Bueno. "Por todos los medios" ciertamente dejaba mucho a la interpretación. Anna consideró quitarle el guante con los dientes, solo para ver a Elsa comerse sus palabras, pero decidió simplemente quitárselo en la forma más pedestre y menos provocativa posible –estaba disfrutando esa bulliciosa libertad. El guante restante de Elsa se le unió a la corbata y al listón, o eso fue lo que asumió Anna, en realidad no tenía interés en las cosas que mantuvieran a Elsa cubierta.

Elsa regresó sus manos a donde las tenía en las caderas de Anna y miró a la joven. "Lo que sea que ha pasado-" comenzó.

Anna se tensó. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que Elsa le fuera a decir.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, notando la reacción de Anna. "Iba a decir que no había sido culpa mía esta vez" terminó neutralmente. "A menos que pienses lo contrario."

Anna la miró. "¿Por qué tiene que ser la culpa de alguien?"

Elsa le devolvió la mirada. "Anna, casi nos ponemos a consumar nuestro matrimonio _en la biblioteca_."

Bueno, Cuando Elsa lo ponía de esa manera… "Pero ni siquiera te metiste bajo mi falda" le dijo Anna con una mueca descarada. "Hasta yo sé que para consumar el matrimonio, tú tienes que–"

Elsa cerró los ojos en aparente mortificación y se cubrió la cara con las manos y Anna comenzó a reírse "¡No! Para tu tren por una vez, Santo Dios, Anna." La Reina espió a través de sus dedos a la joven pelirroja. "No creo haberte preguntado si sabías cómo se consumaban los matrimonios."

"He visto caballos engendrar, Elsa" se sonrió Anna. "Conozco como… funciona la mecánica. Imaginé que las relaciones maritales son similares" terminó afectando sus palabras con un tono alegremente conocedor.

Elsa gruñó, pero no lo negó. "Sin detalles por favor. Especialmente no sobre caballos."

"¿Qué, nunca has visto a los animales concebir? ¿Ni a un gato de granero o un perro callejero en alguna parte?"

Elsa le devolvió la mirada con las mejillas rosas. "¿Por qué habría animales extraviados de cualquier tipo merodeando por el castillo? ¿Sobre todo múltiples de ellos como para procrear?" le pregunto glacialmente.

Anna se rió de nuevo. Oh, cielos, pero Elsa sí que había estado _recluida_. Resultaba igualmente entrañable y empoderador –Anna solía pensar que Elsa lo sabía, bueno, pues que sabía sobre todo. Claramente iba a necesitar ajustarle las expectativas. La muchacha acarició el cuello de Elsa y le sonrió afectuosamente. "Necesitas salir más."

"¿Para ver cómo se hacen los gatos?" le dijo Elsa con una ligera curvatura en sus labios y luciendo bastante petulante.

Anna no se ofendió en lo más mínimo. Sabía cómo remediar aquello –Se inclinó y beso a Elsa muy suavemente en los labios. "Será bueno para ti" le susurró Anna contra su boca, complacida cuando Elsa se estremeció. "Creo que de todas formas, sé qué es lo mejor para ti ."

"¿Lo sabes? Le respondió Elsa con su respiración dificultosa, parecía distraída.

"Soy tu esposa. Es mi trabajo."

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron ante aquella declaración. "¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa idea?" le cuestionó con leve diversión.

"¿Elsa, has _visto_ a mis padres? Mi madre es una bravucona sin piedad con mi padre y él va de la mano con eso, probablemente porque la alternativa sea muy horrorosa como para considerarla. Y parecen felices como almejas con ese arreglo. Funcionará para nosotras también, estoy segura" Anna lo dijo en ese mismo tono teatral que hizo que los labios de Elsa se crisparan.

"No estoy segura de sí quiero que nuestro matrimonio se compare con el de mis suegros." Elsa frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿yo soy el hombre en este escenario tuyo?"

"Bueno, no estas usando falda." Le dijo Anna pacientemente. "Fuiste muy clara sobre eso hace rato, por si lo recuerdas."

Elsa enrojeció. "Bueno, no lo quise decir de esa forma –"

"Uh-huh." Y porque Elsa se veía adorablemente nerviosa, Anna se inclinó para otro largo beso. Ahora que se encontraban realmente solas con pocas probabilidades de interrupción, parecía que Elsa estaba más receptiva a que se besaran y Anna tenía la intención de tomar ventaja de eso. O tal vez había suavizado lo suficiente a Elsa y la Reina estaba muy débil como para resistir. De la manera que fuera, Anna no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Después de un minuto de lujosos besos que dejaron a Anna retorciéndose en el regazo de Elsa nuevamente. Elsa se apartó con un jadeo. "Anna, espera. Creo que tenemos que hablar."

¿Elsa aun podía seguir pensando? Se maravilló Anna aturdida. Tal vez estaba haciendo toda la cosa del beso mal, porque Anna estaba segura que su cerebro le había abandonado el cráneo bastantes besos atrás. Parpadeó como un búho hacia Elsa, preguntándose qué podría ser más importante que besarse. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre –sobre la consumación."

"Te dije que no lo has hecho, no te has metido bajo mi falda –"

"¡No de esa manera!"

Anna examinó el serio aunque muy rojo semblante de Elsa, entonces suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de Elsa, sus narices se rozaron. Fuera lo que fuera, Elsa claramente pensaba que era más importante que besarse y Anna tendría que reunir su ingenio. Dio un largo respiro, calmando ligeramente su aliento. "Muy bien. Nada sobre faldas."

"No, nada sobre ellas, aunque pareces tener cierta fijación con eso." Le murmuró Elsa. "Necesitamos hablar sobre la noche de bodas."

"¿Qué hay sobre ella?"

"Anna, no estoy completamente segura de qué estas esperando para eso. Esto no es… exactamente como con los caballos." Casi se sofocó en la parte de los caballos.

"Bueno, pues claro que no, a menos que resultes ser un muchacho bastante bien disfrazado." Le sonrió Anna. "Eso explicaría las elecciones de tu guardarropa el día de hoy."

Elsa la fulminó con la mirada. "No, ciertamente no lo soy. Por favor, tómate esto seriamente."

"¡Lo hago!" Anna se sentó y miró a Elsa con ojos atentos, sus brazos aun le colgaban sueltamente alrededor del cuello de la Reina.

Elsa cerró los ojos brevemente. "Tal vez deberíamos tener esta conversación contigo sentada en una silla."

"¿Por qué?"

"_Porque pensar racionalmente es imposible cuando estas sentada sobre mis piernas."_ Le gruñó Elsa como un oso atizado.

"Bueno, esta fue tu idea" respondió Anna, disgustada por el tono de Elsa. "Yo en tu regazo, así."

La Reina la miró con incredulidad. "No puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta conversación."

"Yo tampoco, pero aquí estamos." Pero Anna se levantó de Elsa con un matiz de arrepentimiento y casi se cayó al pisar una pieza de ajedrez en su camino a su silla. La joven creyó escuchar una risa a sus espaldas, pero cuando se giró por sobre su hombro para asesinar a Elsa con la mirada, La Reina tenía la cara plácida y sin un atisbo de expresión.

"Tu idea." Le repitió Anna con intención, y se dejó caer en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos petulantemente como una niña encaprichada.

Se miraron ceñudamente como dos boxeadores esperando a que sonara la campana.

"No tenemos que hacerlo." Le dijo Elsa finalmente.

"Oh, y _ahora_ cambias de opinión sobre lo de hablar–"

"Quise decir, que no tenemos que consumar nuestro matrimonio" Interrumpió Elsa herméticamente.

Anna mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Como apuntaste antes, yo no soy un hombre. Consumar, en el sentido más estricto, es entre un hombre y una mujer con el propósito de procrear. El punto es discutible para lo concerniente a nuestro matrimonio." La voz de Elsa era objetiva y clínica, como si estuviera leyendo un libreto.

Eso era más rechazo, cada palabra de eso, incluso la forma de hacerlo. Solamente que Elsa realmente no lo estaba haciendo con exactitud, lo cual Anna comprendió solo después de varios momentos de dolor sin aliento. Así que la joven se forzó a examinar lo que Elsa le estaba diciendo. La Reina estaba sentada ahí, luciendo deliciosamente desarreglada –cabello revuelto, camisa arrugada, labios inflamados. Y Anna recién acababa de bajársele de las piernas –otra vez. Elsa había disfrutado sus besos, ese punto era indiscutible, y le había gustado tener a Anna presionándose contra ella. Y creciendo con un hermano mayor y muchos mozos de caballerizas le habían enseñado a Anna que la natural progresión de los besos y el toqueteo en cerrados y oscuros rincones solía ser usualmente una cita en un establo vacío o una recamara sin usar. Aunque como Elsa servicialmente le había señalado, la Reina no era un hombre, pero esas sensaciones seguramente eran muy similares en las mujeres –la necesidad de, bueno, terminar, como Anna una vez se lo escuchó decir a un caballerizo. Ella misma se estaba sintiendo un tanto… urgente.

Y entonces Anna se percató finalmente. La respiración de Elsa era ligeramente irregular, a pesar de que se veía que trataba de ocultarlo, y sus ojos estaban desenfocados y un poco cristalinos, mirando con deliberación por sobre el hombro de Anna. El descubrimiento hizo que Anna contuviera su propia respiración. Elsa la escuchó y sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en los de Anna, desviando la mirada poco después.

"No necesitamos consumar nuestro matrimonio," comenzó Anna lentamente.

Elsa se estremeció.

"Pero no veo razón para no hacerlo"

Los ojos de Elsa se clavaron en las de Anna como un azote. El color azul de su mirada era tan intenso que Anna casi esperaba que comenzaran a fulgurar.

"No." Le dijo Elsa.

"¿No tengo que decir yo algo en ese asunto? Le dijo, comenzando a sentirse un poco irritada con su nueva esposa. Si, ´esposa´ se quedó con la palabra ´esposa´ porque sin importar como se viera Elsa, ella era definitivamente una mujer y ´marido´ se le sentía raro en la lengua ahora, aun si había pasado por años esperando desposarse con un hombre.

"Tú no sabes lo que quieres." Le dijo Elsa secamente. Fue tan desdeñoso y protector, que Anna se sintió tentada a levantar la pieza de mármol del rey y arrojársela a Elsa directo a la cabeza. Fue casi tan malo como cuando Kristoff le hizo lo mismo y Anna no tuvo reparos en exigirle disciplina física a su hermano mayor por ser un imbécil insufrible.

"¿Y lo que haces?" y entonces se le ocurrió a Anna que tal vez Elsa contaba con experiencia que la respaldara. "Espera, ¿alguna vez has tenido? -¡tú sabes!"

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el entrecejo a Anna. "No, no lo sé. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Oh, Dios, ¿Qué tan obtusa podía ser Elsa? ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Iba a hacerla decirlo, y bueno, de hecho se sabía algunas maneras de expresarlo (cortesía del personal de las caballerizas de Corona, nuevamente), pero la idea de llevar ese tipo de palabras hacia esa discusión en particular parecía verdaderamente grosera. Se decidió por utilizar las que eran más socialmente aceptables. "_Relaciones íntimas_."

Elsa parpadeó, y entonces se fue poniendo cada vez más roja ante cada palabra que soltaba, con su compostura quebrándosele. "¡Qué –no! ¡Yo nunca he –no!, Anna, de verdad, relaciones inti –¡no! Santo Dios." Le dijo en un mortificado y fragmentado apuro.

"Oh, bien, bueno." Le dijo Anna sintiéndose torpe y aliviada. "Yo tampoco," le añadió solamente porque le pareció justo.

Elsa desvió la mirada. "Lo sé. Que tu… no las has tenido" le dijo suavemente.

"Bueno, pues entonces estamos en el mismo barco, ¿Qué no? Ninguna de las dos las ha tenido y estamos casadas, Elsa, Yo sé que aunque no tengamos que hacerlo, Yo quiero–"

"Anna, no estoy segura si está bien para nosotras" la cortó Elsa, girándose para verla. Parecía que se debatía consigo misma, entonces suspiró. "Seré honesta contigo si eso quieres."

"Por supuesto." Eso era lo que Anna quería de verdad. Aquel estira y afloja entre ella y Elsa se estaba tornando cansado y confuso.

No nos hemos hablado en cuatro años. Hemos –hemos cambiado, Anna. Dios, tu tenías solo trece años cuando nos prometieron, y con otra mujer, sin más. Eso se hace muy raramente estos días, en los monarcas, quiero decir, que no sé realmente que esperar" confesó Elsa. "Hay… muchas cosas que cambian con el matrimonio."

"Pero Elsa, esto no ha cambiado tanto," Anna comenzó, tratando de sonar razonable y preguntándose a que se debería la repentina renuencia de Elsa. "Las dos esperábamos casarnos en cierto punto, tal vez no entre nosotras, pero con alguien. ¿Cómo es tan diferente esto entre nosotras que entre un hombre y una mujer? Aún viviremos en Arendelle, y yo seré la princesa consorte en lugar de, bueno, supongo que si te hubieras casado con un hombre, el sería el príncipe consorte. Aún tengo los mismos privilegios, tú sigues siendo Reina."

"Hay otras diferencias, Anna." La expresión de Elsa se puso cuidadosamente en blanco. "No podemos tener hijos."

El hecho era algo que Anna sabía, por supuesto. Sabía bien que era la obligación de la esposa producir herederos, pero nuevamente, un punto de discusión si Elsa era su esposa. Resultaba un poco sorprendente escucharla decir eso en voz alta.

"Adoptaremos." Le dijo Anna, sonriendo tímidamente. "Tendremos media docena de herederos y no tendré que parecer una vaca nueve meses durante años para tenerlos."

La expresión de Elsa no cambió. "_¿Media docena?_" –le inquirió con suavidad.

"El cuarto de niños es tan grande como el resto del castillo. Tenemos que llenarlo." Anna le sonrió de nuevo. "Me gustan los niños. Pero creo que eso debería ser un poco lejano, ¿no crees?" sus ojos se abrieron grandes. "Porque, no quiero tenerlos, tu sabes, _en este instante_ –"

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa distante. "Si. Será _más tarde_." Hubo una nota discordante ahí, tan tenue que podría haber sido confundida como un problema en el oído del que escuchaba, pero fue suficiente para dejar a Anna estudiándola con el ceño fruncido. Elsa no revelaba nada; era algo que Anna archivó para después, porque si Elsa no se lo decía ahora, durante esa espontánea y cándida charla, Anna probablemente nunca se lo sacaría.

"¿Y esos son todos sus puntos más sobresalientes, su majestad? Le preguntó Anna imperiosamente. "He de admitir que me siento poco impresionada."

Elsa giró los ojos. "Bueno, dado a que esta es probablemente la primera conversación que hemos tenido en años, creo que eso habla por su cuenta_, su alteza_." Se burló Elsa. Anna incluso encontró atrayente ese pequeño toque de esnobismo. Definitivamente había algo malo con ella.

"¿Qué, que ya no nos conocemos?

"Entre otras cosas, pero eso debe ser lo más evidente, sí."

Anna hizo una mueca y miró lascivamente a Elsa. Nunca había mirado lascivamente a nadie antes, así que esperaba no verse estúpida. "¿Qué mejor lugar para conocerse que en la alcoba?"

"Para, Para eso ahora mismo." Le ordenó Elsa. Esa mirada aterrorizaría niños pequeños, por Dios, límpiate esa cara en este instante."

Anna soltó un poco delicado resoplido y comenzó a reírse. "¿Lo haría de verdad?" Lo intentó nuevamente e hizo bizcos en el proceso.

Elsa gimió entre las risas de Anna y cerró los ojos. "Esa es una manera de poner a cualquiera en apagado para las relaciones íntimas" le murmuró, "bien hecho."

"Oh, te gustó." Le dijo Anna. "¿Justo como cuando éramos niñas, verdad? Oh, ¡Mira! Aun nos conocemos la una a la otra."

"Por más agradable que parezca tu entusiasmo para comenzar la consumación." Comenzó Elsa, ignorando la manera en la que Anna se reía ante la aliteración. "No hay razón para apresurarse. Tenemos… todo el tiempo del mundo."

Estaba esa nota discordante otra vez, pero Anna no le prestó demasiada atención esa ocasión. "¿Así que, quieres llevar las cosas despacio?"

Elsa asintió. "No veo por qué no." Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a recoger las piezas de ajedrez esparcidas por el piso, su voz era un estudio de colectada calma. "La primera vez tiene que ser memorable… ¿no te parece?"

Anna comenzó a ayudarla a levantar las piezas, una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios. "Nunca volveré a pensar en la biblioteca como un lugar aburrido con corrientes de aire otra vez."

Elsa se las arregló para no sonrojase del todo. "Sabes a qué me refiero" la reprendió. "Lo que digo es que las circunstancias nos garantizan flexibilidad. No hay nada que tengamos que hacer, y no hay nadie a quien le tengamos que responder. Es una rara oportunidad."

Las cejas de la joven pelirroja se alzaron. "Lo que dices suena horriblemente parecido al cortejo, Elsa. Solo que nosotras ya hemos cruzado la línea de meta y tú estás sugiriendo que nos devolvamos a la línea de salida."

Elsa pareció meditar las palabras de Anna, y entonces sonrió tristemente. "Sí, supongo que es apropiado. Tenemos cuatro años por compensar."

"¿Y tú crees que deberíamos hacer esto mientras permanecemos… castas?" le dijo Anna, dudosa.

"No totalmente," se enmendó Elsa. "Puede... puede llevar a más. Pero quizá no en el primer día. Claramente nosotras somos… compatibles" pronunció con un ligero rubor rosado tintándole las mejillas. "pero no hay daño en esperar, y facilitarlo en lugar de precipitarnos sin pensar a, bueno, nada"

Elsa quería que se conservaran _castas_. ¿Cómo en la tierra iban a ser capaces de aquello si al contacto más ínfimo se convertían en gatos en celo? ¿Y eso incluiría a los besos también? Porque si así era. Anna ya tenía objeciones para esa idea del cortejo.

Anna abrió su boca para preguntarle, pero Elsa añadió antes de que pudiera articularlo. "No quiero que ninguna de las dos se arrepienta de nada."

"Oh." Anna exhaló después del golpe. Ahora se sentía superficial por haberse encontrado tan ansiosa.

Elsa se agachó para recoger un caballero y colocarlo en el tablero. Su largo cabello se le deslizaba por la espalda y le caía sobre los hombros en una suave cascada platinada. "La barra estará un poco más alta que en un cortejo," prosiguió Elsa, sus manos desnudas ordenaban las piezas de ajedrez en hileras perfectas. "El cortejo se supone que lleva al matrimonio, pero no existen obligaciones y como ya lo dijiste antes, nosotras hemos cruzado ya la meta. Yo creo… creo que es importante que tratemos, al menos, de hacer las cosas de modo que no tengamos que arrepentirnos después. De hacerlo propiamente, por decirlo así. ¿Qué opinas?"

Como argumento, la lógica era sólida. Maldita sea, si tenía sentido, aun así Anna quería hacer más y Elsa claramente lo quería también, pero entre las dos, Elsa era obviamente la que tenía un cerebro que trabajaba. En aquel momento Anna no podía formularse ningún tipo de réplica sin sonar como una niña. Anna suspiró en derrota.

"Está bien. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma."

Elsa suspiró también, aunque parecía aliviada. "Bien. Me alegra que –no, solo… está bien. Con calma está bien." Hizo una pausa. "Eso nos lleva al asunto de la acomodación."

"¿Acomodación?"

"Las camas," le aclaró Elsa. Hizo una pausa otra vez. "Tendremos que dormir en camas separadas si queremos que esto funcione."

Bueno, aparentemente lento no quería decir fácil.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA:** _Tratando de cumplirles lo que les prometo, aquí esta la actualización con el capítulo 8 Ya le pasé a Requ sus buenos comentarios respecto a la historia y ha expresado que se siente muy contenta porque los lectores de habla hispana estén disfrutando la lectura; también se encuentra un poco sorprendida porque estemos avanzando a este ritmo, pero eso es enteramente mi culpa, jojojo. Espero les guste este nuevo episodio!_

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 8**

**...**

"¿Camas separadas?" exclamó Anna.

Elsa asintió. "Si es que vamos a tomarnos esto con calma." La Reina no confiaba del todo que Anna fuera a cumplir con su parte del trato, mucho menos cuando la pelirroja le dirigía esa mirada que la hacía querer cruzarse de piernas aunque el tablero de ajedrez se interpusiera entre ambas. Las manos desnudas de Elsa se flexionaron inconscientemente en los reposabrazos de su silla, el material le raspaba la piel que aún conservaba el calor de su esposa. Elsa ni siquiera confiaba en sí misma para no ir más lejos en ese instante en el que se encontraban cerca de una superficie plana y considerablemente falta de algunas de sus vestiduras.

"¿Por eso tenías las habitaciones de la Reina preparadas?"

Elsa meneó la cabeza. "No, esa es una usanza que no tiene que ver con esto. Tu deberías tener tu propia alcoba." Y eso fue cierto en su mayor parte, aunque Elsa había reabierto las cámaras en caso de que Anna no hubiera querido tener nada que ver con ella, o al menos de manera sexual, y ahora parecía que tendrían que usarse completamente para lo opuesto. Elsa podría haberse sentido capaz de apreciar la ironía de no ser por lo que acaba de pasar entre ella y su recién desposada mujer.

Elsa se había convertido en un animal. No hubo otra forma de explicar su transformación en esa bestia conducida por la lujuria que había intentado devorar a Anna. Ya no podía controlarse del todo, y eso no era habitual ni normal en ella.

Por sobre todas las cosas, esa _no podía ser_ la persona que Anna desposara. Le había sucedido en el carruaje y de nuevo justo antes de la recepción. Afortunadamente, esas ocasiones fueron interrumpidas debido a las circunstancias y Elsa había sido capaz de contenerse, pero había estado cerca. Muy cerca.

Nunca se había comportado de esa forma antes y le asustaba estar perdiendo el control tan fácil y constantemente. Y todo en el transcurso de un simple día. El estrés y la fatiga de su vida diaria eran una cosa –podía accidentalmente congelar un tintero cuando le imbuía la punta de su pluma, dormitar sobre los libros de contabilidad y despertarse para descubrirse rodeada de pergaminos empapados, incluso conjurar una nube nevada si perdía el paso y se tropezaba, pero esos eran accidentes aislados, cosas que le pasaban intermitentemente en el transcurso de semanas o meses. Los guantes no siempre ayudaban, pero le eran más que suficientes la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los guantes le recordaban tener cuidado, mantenerse alerta, y sobre todo, ocultarse. Aún si sus poderes eran casi un asunto del dominio público, y aunque realmente no necesitaba esconderlos, tampoco quería que la atención se centrara en ella por ellos; la magia no era algo por lo que quisiera ser conocida o recordada. Su padre le había enseñado a valorar el mérito y la habilidad a través del trabajo duro y la dedicación. Y el control, riguroso como el acero, fue la única cosa en la que Elsa había trabajado toda su vida con el justo propósito de dominar su maldición.

Pero cuando Anna se acercó a ella, los guantes no le hicieron nada; su control arduamente adquirido sencillamente se le desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Dios, cuando Anna había estado besándola y montándola, y todo lo que podía respirar era su esencia y probar sus labios, Elsa se había transmutado completamente en otra cosa.

Había estado _lista_ para ejercer su derecho sobre el cuerpo de Anna en la biblioteca. Lo habría hecho – Le habría sacado el vestido y tomado lo que era suyo ahora por ley. Si, Anna la había incitado con su truco de hacerla acariciarle la mejilla, pero también ella le había respondido vigorosamente a eso.

Cuando Anna le había jalado la tela del primer dedo de su guante, Elsa se paralizó con el brazo entero cosquilleándole. El mando sobre su pensamiento racional se le había empezado a deteriorar por el tercer dedo descubierto –abrumada por lo _bien_ que se sentía que fuera _Anna_ quien le estuviera haciendo aquello, y lo concentrada que parecía encontrarse la pelirroja en ella. Las rodillas se le habían debilitado, pero tuvo que aferrarse al reposabrazos de su asiento con la mano libre para contenerse de arrancarse ambos guantes y abalanzarse sobre su esposa. Nunca había sentido un hambre así antes, como si hubiera subsistido por días a base de pan y agua y Anna se tratara de un festín dispuesto tentadoramente frente a su famélico rostro. Su cuerpo entero se había sacudido en un alivio mal disimulado cuando el guante la abandonó finalmente.

Y cuando Anna le había presionado los labios en la palma, fue como si todo el aire hubiera sido succionado de la habitación. Elsa se había puesto a sudar y tuvo que tragarse el gemido que se le había formado en el fondo de su garganta.

En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que Anna quisiera. _Cualquiera_. Si Anna le hubiera pedido comprar toda la maldita industria ferrocarrilera de Inglaterra –y a los precios en los que se cotizaban sus acciones, eso podía muy bien significar la bancarrota de Arendelle y lanzar la economía del resto de Europa a una violenta exacerbación –Elsa aun así habría firmado el papeleo, Legado familiar arruinado o no.

Elsa se había sentido tan fuera de sí. Resultaba terrible que una sola persona pudiera tener semejante efecto sobre ella y aunque siempre había imaginado que Anna podía hacerle eso en algún sentido abstracto, saberlo y experimentarlo fueron cosas completamente distintas. Y entonces Anna le había besado los nudillos y, Dios, la forma en la que el aliento caliente de la pelirroja se le sentía en el dorso de la mano… Elsa había tenido una fugaz, pero intensa fantasía imaginando que ese aliento le recorría el cuello, se le demoraba deliciosamente sobre el pecho, y fue antes que le descendiera más allá de su vientre que el cerebro se le había desconectado de inmediato en defensa propia. Aquello había sido demasiado como para seguir soportándolo.

El instinto había tomado el lugar de su mente y cuando Elsa finalmente había sido capaz de abrir los ojos para observar a su esposa nuevamente, los labios de Anna estaban separados, su lengua los recorría, humedeciéndolos, y su mirada estaba cargada de pasión cuando se encontró con la suya. Entonces las palabras le salieron de la boca, imbuidas con mandato y necesidad pura, y hablaron en un tono que Elsa nunca se había escuchado antes. Y la manera en la que Anna le había respondido, tan ansiosa y de buena gana… Solamente eso podría haberla destruido si no se hubiera encontrado ya deshecha. Ya nada podía importarle.

Elsa no había tenido idea que disfrutaría tanto recorrer el cabello de Anna con su mano desnuda, o de lo mucho que le iba a gustar inclinarle la cabeza para exponerle la garganta. Dios, ese delgado cuello, tan delicado, vulnerable y tentador, en el que Elsa había presionado simplemente los labios contra el pulso tembloroso de la pelirroja. Anna había resultado ser tan cálida y suave y Elsa había gemido ante lo mucho que deseó _marcarla_. Había querido enterrarle los dientes y morder a su esposa en donde todos pudieran verlo, y lo suficientemente duro para que Anna hubiera tenido que cubrirse. Le había provocado un estremecimiento ilícito imaginarse a Anna mirándose frente al espejo al día siguiente, examinándose la marca, tocándola sabiendo que Elsa se la había puesto ahí.

Elsa había querido terriblemente lacerar el cuello de Anna –casi tembló por ello– e incluso había trazado con la lengua el sitio en el que quería hacerlo antes que Anna la empujara contra el respaldo de su silla.

La Reina podría haberla desafiado, pero Anna se había enderezado sobre sus rodillas para colocarse sobre Elsa y su cabello cobrizo la envolvió –y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para tranquilizarla, junto a la temblorosa petición de su esposa de que se quedara quieta. Entonces las manos de Anna la desvistieron –un lazo y una corbata, solo pequeñas muestras de civilización– pero se sintió como una rendición.

Y entonces Anna se había burlado y reído con ella y Elsa nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Solo así, en un instante un animal excitado y al siguiente… solo feliz. Si bien la excitación no había sido olvidada, fue acallada ante el semblante de buen humor de Anna.

La noche había tomado un rumbo que Elsa no se tenía anticipado del todo. No se había esperado que Anna terminara en su regazo de nuevo. O que sería tan burlada por su esposa, santo Dios, Anna era justo como su madre sin importar lo mucho que la pelirroja afirmara lo contrario. Y no se había esperado tantos besos seductores que le cambiaron la cabeza por un colador en el que los pensamientos se separaban y dejaban atrás la crudeza de las sensaciones sin filtrar.

Pero las cosas habían escalado rápidamente, antes Elsa ni siquiera lograba pensar lo que podría encarnar su noche de bodas. Se había evitado largamente especular sobre el aspecto físico de su matrimonio –lo que aun así no le frenaba sus repentinas ensoñaciones y muchas otras ideas que le crepitaban cuando su guardia estaba baja– así que cuando pudo aferrarse a algún resquicio de control, se las arregló para convencer a Anna para de hecho hablar sobre el tema.

Elsa fue cautelosa porque no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara, aquello era sumamente trascendente para ambas como para precipitarse ciegamente en ello. Y cuando se percató de la manera en la que Anna la miraba tan hambrienta, tuvo que tragar saliva y preguntarse si Anna estaba demasiado inmersa en explorar su disfrute físico recién descubierto y saborear por primera vez la reciprocidad a su deseo, o si realmente lo hacía por ella. Estaba resultando todo muy nuevo para las dos, a pesar de sus otros encuentros del día.

No habría sido capaz de soportar la idea de que lamentaran su primer encuentro sexual solo porque se lanzaban a ello como adolescentes ansiosas. En aquel punto, Elsa sabía que ella tendría que ser la que era responsable, así que le dijo, de la manera más honesta y objetiva de la que fue capaz, por qué no tenían la necesidad de consumar. Elsa no quiso influenciar la decisión de Anna dejando ver lo mucho que la Reina lo deseaba.

Su corazón se le había retorcido dolorosamente en el pecho al ver el daño floreciendo en el semblante de Anna. Casi se disculpaba, antes de darse cuenta que aquello disminuiría el efecto de sus palabras, por lo que se mordió duro la lengua al punto de hacerla sangrar. Entonces Anna le había dicho que de todas maneras deseaba consumar y Elsa se quedó sin palabras y decidió que Anna no estaba pensándolo lo suficiente porque no importaba cómo lo mirara cualquiera, _Anna estaba dispuesta a entregarle su virginidad a alguien a quien no había visto en cuatro años y con quien había convivido solamente por un día_. Eso formaba parte de la maldición de otros matrimonios acordados en la nobleza, pero Elsa no deseaba eso para el _suyo_.

Elsa había querido que ambas tuvieran las cabezas despejadas y se sintieran seguras sobre aquello. Así que sacó a colación otros puntos, solo para cerciorarse que al menos Anna los había considerado.

Le presentó la más evidente deficiencia de su unión: niños. Y sucedió que Anna la había sorprendido nuevamente con su respuesta –Santo Dios, Anna quería una media docena de ellos. Quería llenar el cuarto de maternidad con niños. No era que Elsa no deseara niños, pero… media docena de ellos. ¡Diablos! Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su esposa no tenía conocimiento de la modificación del contrato nupcial y que no tenían la necesidad de recurrir a la adopción.

Su padre no le había dicho.

Elsa había sentido algo muy cercano a la desesperanza cernirse sobre ella ante la realización. Iba a caer sobre la Reina contarle a su propia esposa que ella podía… estar en otra parte, si así lo prefería. Pero Elsa no fue capaz de pronunciar nada –Su garganta se había bloqueado y la lengua solo soltó un _"Será más tarde"_ como las únicas palabras que se permitió expresar, mientras en su mente se sentía histérica._ Más tarde, ¿qué? Más tarde, ¿Anna podrá tener hijos? Más tarde, ¿Anna encontrará un hombre adecuado? ¿Mientras está aquí atrapada contigo, la cobarde que ni siquiera puede decir la verdad? _Lo cual resultaba dolorosamente cierto. ¿Cómo infiernos le iba a decir a Anna? Y a mayor introspectiva, la cláusula podía ser interpretada como una especie de trampa también; ya que al final, el primogénito de Anna ultimadamente terminaría perteneciéndole a la corona de Arendelle –y a pesar de los privilegios y la protección que eso conllevara, significaría que la criatura, niño o niña nunca sería un individuo. Podría terminar como Kristoff, agobiado de los deberes reales y la responsabilidad hasta que se quebrara bajo la presión y huyera bajo la excusa de tener wanderlust. Eso le rompería el corazón a Anna.

Había más razones, como si el matrimonio tenía un significado profundo para Anna, ella no sería capaz de abrirse a una relación con otra persona si continuaba casada con Elsa, y si lo era, su posición social podría sufir por eso; Ni siquiera Arendelle podía evitar que una reputación fuera mancillada.

Elsa sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle por sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo no había pensado que tal vez Anna no quería someter a sus hijos a las responsabilidades reales? Después de todo tenía a Kristoff para recordárselo y… Dios, Kristoff ni siquiera se había ido hacía tanto desde la última vez que estuvo en Corona para modificar el contrato nupcial. Ni siquiera sabía el verdadero motivo por el que Kristoff se había marchado.

Pero a pesar de esa confusa vorágine, Elsa estaba segura de una cosa: No podían consumar. Existían demasiadas razones en contra y la Reina apenas y podía sacarlas de su mente exhausta así como se sentía. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para organizarse y resolver lo que sería mejor. No podía decirle eso a Anna, así que decidió seguir con la idea del cortejo. Cortejarla, de hecho, había sido algo que Elsa había deseado profundamente, si tan solo hubieran sido dos personas con la libertad de escoger a quién… Elsa habría cortejado a Anna apropiadamente. Se habría ganado el amor de Anna y ella habría sabido que Anna estaría solo con ella. Esa era el tipo de unión que Elsa buscaba –sin heredero, obligaciones, legado, y un reino entero que se interpusiera entre ellas, pero sobre todo, sin arrepentimientos.

Lo que cobraba importancia sobre el asunto era que sin consumación, la anulación del matrimonio sería más posible, si Anna así lo quisiera, esa puerta se mantendría abierta; pero Elsa lo sabía, sabía que tendría que hablarle a su esposa sobre la modificación del contrato nupcial antes de consumar. Elsa no podía decidir eso por ella. El pensamiento la llenó de pavor y le mató el deseo sexual con bastante eficacia.

Así que por el momento, Elsa estaba decidida, habitaciones separadas sería lo apropiado, así los sirvientes no podrían disputar la falta de consumación y también evitaría cualquier avance al respecto. Y tenían que limitar su contacto, especialmente besarse –Elsa solo podía soportar probadas del paraíso antes de precipitarse al purgatorio de un momento a otro; ella era humana, no una piedra.

"Podríamos al menos dormir en la misma cama" le dijo Anna, su comportamiento era irritado.

Elsa parpadeó, de vuelta al presente. "Las personas que se cortejan generalmente no duermen en la misma cama, Anna" le recordó.

"SÍ, pues, las personas que se cortejan generalmente tampoco están casadas." Fue la respuesta malhumorada de Anna. "¿Qué tan lejos vas a estar llevando esta idea tuya del cortejo? Ya establecimos que no vamos a consumar. Pero ya te diré si me parecen o no otras cosas que te estés pensando."

Elsa forzó una pequeña sonrisa y esperó que Anna no la notara. Sentía el rostro entumecido, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. A duras penas podía sentir las piezas de ajedrez que sostenía en sus manos. "Ya accediste a esto, Anna"

"¡Dije que lo podíamos tomar con calma, no que iba a ser abstinente! ¡No voy a acosarte cuando duermas, Elsa!" chilló la pelirroja.

"Sí, y no va a haber ninguna consumación esta noche, a lo cual también accediste" le dijo Elsa gentilmente. "Así que no hará daño dormir en camas separadas."

"¡Entonces te censuro tu idea del cortejo!"

Elsa sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa de verdad en el rostro. Anna se veía adorable cuando estaba roja por la indignación y, por un momento, Elsa fue sacada de sus pensamientos. "Tú no puedes censurarme nada."

"¿Por qué demonios no?"

Elsa le dirigió una arrogante y distante mirada que probablemente volvería loca a Anna –había visto a Kristoff utilizar ese gesto muchas veces con rotundo éxito. Afortunadamente eso distraería a Anna de la discusión; Elsa se estaba quedando sin recursos y no se sentía capaz de defenderse por más tiempo de los embistes de su esposa contra la idea del cortejo, lo cual era una mera táctica de distracción para que Elsa se permitiera pensar propiamente. "Yo soy la Reina, tu señora, y tu majestad. Tú no puedes censurarme nada de lo que te diga."

La expresión y las palabras lograron el efecto deseado. Miró con fascinación como el rostro de Anna se tornaba escarlata, los ojos se le volvían dos rendijasy los labios se le comprimían en una delgada línea. Cuando la mirada de la pelirroja se posó un segundo en el tablero de juego, Elsa solo tuvo ese momento de advertencia antes que Anna agarrara un caballero _y se lo arrojara a la cara_.

Sus reflejos eran excelentes, aun si se había pasado la mayor parte de sus días detrás de un escritorio, así que la Reina se agachó justo cuando el caballero le pasó volando por encima y aterrizó sobre la silla como un pequeño, pero mortal, Pegaso.

Elsa levantó la cabeza con cautela y miró a Anna. "¡Me _arrojaste _una pieza de ajedrez!"

Anna la señaló con su dedo y no se veía que lo sintiera ni un poco. "¡Te lo merecías!"

Era cierto, había provocado a Anna con deliberación, pero aun así, esa pieza estaba hecha de mármol y habría sido dolorosa de haber logrado su objetivo. "¡Pudiste haberme lastimado! ¿Estás consciente que podría mandarte ejecutar por atentar contra mi vida?" le demandó Elsa.

Anna le giró los ojos. "Oh, por favor. Eso no te habría _matado_. Tal vez meterte algo de sentido en la cabeza. La arrojé muy alto de todas maneras." Le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia a Elsa. "Solo quería quitarte esa expresión idiota de tu cara."

Bueno, pues Anna lo había conseguido. Elsa echaba fuego por los ojos. "¡Y te preguntas por qué no quiero que estemos en la misma cama!"

"¡Eso es porque eres estúpidamente testaruda!" le soltó Anna de vuelta "¡Soy tu esposa, Elsa! ¡Ni siquiera voy a tener sexo en mi noche de bodas!"

Elsa alzó una ceja. "¿De eso se trata esto?"

Anna se ruborizó y se cruzó de brazos defensivamente. "No puedes culparme. Yo tenía –tenía expectativas, ¿bien? Y entonces sales tú con tus palabras elegantes –"

"Palabras elegantes–"

"Tu lógica" Le dijo Anna acusadoramente, como si eso fuera un defecto de carácter. "Y dije que seguiré adelante con esto, ¿está bien? Solo es… decepcionante."

Dios. Anna estaba destruyéndola nuevamente. Elsa se sintió arrastrada por la culpa y el anhelo, pero se rehusó a sucumbir. Para ocuparse, se enderezó y recogió el caballero dándole la espalda a Anna, Elsa sostuvo la pieza en su palma, acarició con el dedo la elegante cabeza labrada. Un hábito de la infancia la había hecho nunca tomarla– ¿o tal vez siempre salvarla? Ella siempre había velado por Anna, en una u otra forma, siempre había buscado lo mejor para ella. Esta instancia en particular, la espera y la decepción de Anna, eran solo otra manifestación de esa costumbre, Elsa lo decidió. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tenía que ser lo correcto.

Colocó al caballero en su sitio de vuelta a su casilla en el lado de Anna en el tablero. Elsa posó ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro de Anna, sus dedos se enredaron en el sedoso cobre. "Ha sido un largo día" le dijo amablemente. "Tal vez deberíamos descansar."

"En camas separadas." Fue una afirmación, pero Anna lo enunció esperanzadamente, como si pensara que Elsa podría tal vez haber cambiado de opinión. Anna levantó la vista para ver los ojos de Elsa.

Ella le meneó la cabeza y Anna le puso mala cara. "Uno se tiene que atener a los términos de un convenio." Le dijo la Reina. Titubeó, pero se encorvó y posó los labios en la cabeza de su esposa. No había realizado ese gesto en mucho tiempo, pero aun así lo sintió familiar. Se confortó por eso. Cuando se enderezaba, sintió la mano de Anna deslizársele por la cintura. El brazo se le tensó brevemente antes de que Elsa se forzara a sí misma a relajarse y mirar inquisitivamente a la pelirroja.

"Besos apropiados." Le dijo Anna. "Si voy a aceptar esto, quiero besos apropiados."

Elsa abrió la boca para decirle, _no, no deberíamos_, pero las palabras se le murieron cuando Anna le apretó la cintura y desvió la mirada.

"Por favor." Susurró Anna, y Elsa percibió una nota de súplica que se le enterró en el pecho y se rehusó a ser ignorada. "M- me gustan nuestros besos."

Elsa tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no? Se había prometido a sí misma que limitaría el contacto físico, pero parecía excesivamente cruel cuando Anna le estaba pidiendo no hacerlo. Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa afectada y asintió. "Está bien."

El alivio inundó el semblante de Anna. Levantó la cara hacia Elsa, expectante, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "¿Bien?"

"¿Qué, ahora?"

Anna le hizo mala cara otra vez. "Elsa, podrás besar muy bien, pero no lo haces tan espectacularmente como para tener que atesorar tus besos como un dragón codicioso lo haría con su oro."

Elsa parpadeó, tomándose un momento para procesar lo que acababa de salir de boca de su esposa. "Tú, acaso –acabas de comparar besos con–"

Anna alcanzó una asombrosa tonalidad escarlata nuevamente. "¡Yo no soy buena con las palabras como tú!" le protestó avergonzada convirtiendo su voz en un hilillo. "No te burles de m–"

Elsa se inclinó e interrumpió la diatriba indignada de su esposa con un beso, sosteniéndole la base del cuello para mantenerla firme. Cuando se alejó, Anna todavía estaba rosa, pero parecía distraída en lugar de avergonzada.

"¿Feliz?" le preguntó Elsa. Se resistió a señalar que había dejado pasar una muy buena oportunidad para fastidiar a Anna. También se debatía por no sonreír estúpidamente por el hecho de que Anna pensara que besaba bien. Elsa se estaba poniendo boba, estaba segura de eso. Solo eso explicaría porque pensar y controlarse le había resultado tan difícil ese día.

Anna le consintió sin palabras y Elsa la ayudó a levantarse de su silla. La Reina vislumbró rastros de un guante blanco detrás del asiento y se inclinó para recogerlo. Elsa localizó el par cerca y comenzó a ponérselos cuando se detuvo a mitad de la acción.

Con los guantes en mano, Elsa se dio cuenta con un extraño y debilitante sentimiento que Anna probablemente le había arruinado los guantes. No en el sentido de que ya no servirían para su propósito, sino que cada vez que los pensara, o los mirara, sabía que siempre sentiría a Anna tirando de las puntas de sus dedos, y la tela deslizándose de ellos en esa forma tan decadente y, oh Dios, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de portar guantes nuevamente? Siempre le recordarían a Anna y los labios de Anna en sus manos y Elsa necesitaba ponerle un alto a esos pensamientos inmediatamente.

Así que Anna no solamente había arruinado a Elsa para otras personas, también le había echado a perder a la Reina su único medio para controlar sus poderes. Anna había convertido a los guantes en algo _erótico_. No, ya no le servirían ni siquiera para cumplir su función de guantes porque Elsa estaba segura que la gente no se emocionaba pensando en ellos. Eso era otra metáfora para el efecto que Anna tenía sobre ella y Elsa no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer uno si se estaba en un barco que se hundía y se descubre que el único bote salvavidas tiene agujeros? Observó sus guantes y metió las manos dentro: ni hundirse ni nadar eran opción.

"¿Elsa?" Anna se acercó detrás de ella y la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Elsa sacudió la cabeza. "Nada," murmuró. "Solo… necesitamos limpiar. Mi corbata–"

Anna se la mostró. "La encontré." Sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de Elsa y tomaron un brillo juguetón. "¿Debería ponértela?"

Elsa simplemente le extendió la mano. "Tal vez en otra ocasión." Le dijo con la voz seca. "Ahora, si me ayudas a localizar nuestros lazos…"

Anna dio con el listón azul de Elsa, pero ninguna de las dos encontró el listón verde de Anna. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Elsa se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. "Bueno, es tarde. Vendré a buscarlo en la mañana." La Reina no quería entretenerse en las ideas de los cuentos que pulularían si algún sirviente lo diera con el accesorio.

"Te ayudaré también" le dijo Anna.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. "¿Te levantarías tan temprano? Creía recordar que nunca salías de la cama antes del mediodía."

"¡Elsa, nunca me he levantado tan tarde!" Anna se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio pensativamente. "¿A qué hora despierta la servidumbre?"

"Alrededor de las siete" Le respondió Elsa, sonriendo satisfechamente cuando Anna hizo un sonido de incredulidad. "A esa hora se levantan, pero no comienzan a limpiar hasta las ocho. La mayoría estará de baja el día de mañana," añadió Elsa. "Después de todo se celebró una boda."

"Oh, ¿Crees que entren a la biblioteca?" le preguntó Anna preocupada.

"Tal vez, solo para asegurarse que algún invitado no anduviera merodeando y se necesite escoltarlo afuera." Elsa sonrió. "Está bien. Yo estaré aquí antes de que los sirvientes lo hagan."

Anna suspiró en evidente alivio. "Gracias. Me alegra que aún seas madrugadora."

Elsa se dobló el saco y su chaleco por el brazo y se giró hacia Anna. "¿Debería esperarte para desayunar?"

Anna contuvo un bostezo. "Estaré ahí. Probablemente."

"Puedes dormir más de la cuenta si quieres, tú sabes." Elsa sonreía. "Eres la princesa consorte ahora."

"Y tu eres mi señora, al parecer." Le respondió. Caminaron fuera de la biblioteca, juntas y se dirigieron a sus aposentos, sus hombros se rozaban ocasionalmente. "¿Tendré que ser presentada ante el personal pronto, ¿no es así?"

"Mmm, si" accedió Elsa. "La mayoría te reconoce, aunque hay algunos nuevos, estoy segura. También algunos cocineros.

Anna se quedó callada por un momento. "Elsa, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer exactamente?"

"¿Te refieres a tus deberes?"

Anna asintió. "Quiero decir, He sido preparada para casarme, bueno, toda mi vida. Sé que parte de mis obligaciones como esposa consisten en supervisar el aseo doméstico y organizar, bueno cualquier cosa que precise ser organizada, pero… Gerda ya se encarga de eso, ¿No es así? Y estoy segura que ella ya hace un mejor trabajo del que yo podría realizar. Ya sabes lo atolondrada que soy."

Elsa posó la mirada en Anna. Se mordía el labio en la manera en la que Elsa sabía que su esposa hacía cuando pensaba profundamente en algo. "Tú no tienes que hacer nada, en serio." Le dijo la Reina con una sonrisa desmayada. "Yo no me he involucrado en las tareas domésticas del castillo los últimos años y no se nos ha caído en las cabezas; pero puedes cambiar lo que tú quieras si te place. Actualmente sólo una parte del castillo es utilizada." Elsa titubeó. Se preguntaba si aquel era el momento más apropiado para decirle lo que tenía en mente.

"¿Te gustaría ver qué tipo de trabajo es el que realizo?" le preguntó Elsa, sosteniendo su aliento.

Anna le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Elsa. "Hablas de– ¿Hablas de la parte empresarial?"

Elsa asintió. "Sí. Los asuntos diarios de negocios, y también los de manejar Arendelle en general. Puede ser tedioso, especialmente en lo que concierne a los reportes fiscales–"

"¿No te importaría?" preguntó Anna en voz baja. "¿Si yo pudiera, bueno, solo mirar?"

La oferta había significado un gran asunto para Anna, Elsa se dio cuenta. Probablemente había significado más de lo que Elsa había pensado, pero comprendía el sentimiento de simplemente ser incluida en algo y no ser dejada de lado.

"Claro que no me importaría. Aunque si solo estás observando, solo me verás fruncir el ceño un montón mientras luzco irritada." Bromeó Elsa.

Anna solo le sonrió y se giró para mirar a Elsa cuando arribaron a la puerta de los aposentos de la Reina. "Tú eres muy linda incluso cuando te vez malhumorada,"

Elsa se paralizó. ¿Anna la consideraba bonita? La Reina se sintió repentinamente incomoda estando ahí frente a Anna con su saco y su chaleco sobre el brazo. Se preguntó si Anna pensaba que era linda aunque vistiera ropas masculinas.

"¿Tu prefieres esto?" le preguntó Elsa. "Quiero decir, ¿yo en atuendo de varón?" añadió cuando una mirada confusa se dibujó en el rostro de Anna. La respuesta de Anna de pronto pareció ser un asunto de gran importancia y Elsa esperó ansiosa, tratando de mantener las manos quietas y no juguetear con el abrigo que le pendía del brazo.

"¿Y tú?" Anna le preguntó sonriendo ligeramente. "¿Te gusta llevar ropas masculinas, Elsa?"

Elsa no pudo devolverle la mirada a su esposa. ¿Qué le pasaba? "Yo… no me molestan" le dijo finalmente. "Podría aprender a que me gustaran, pero estoy acostumbrada a los vestidos. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es… ¿Qué si preferirías que usara ropa de hombre más seguido?"

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en sorpresa. "Bueno, ah… ¿Esa no debería ser tu decisión? Aunque, admito que te ves muy bien en traje" La mirada de Anna descendió al saco doblado en el brazo de Elsa. "Y las solapas son una cosa esplendida" murmuró ausentemente.

La Reina frunció el entrecejo. "¿Perdona, cómo dices?"

Anna agitó su mano. "Oh, nada, solo hablaba conmigo misma" Anna sonrió. "Creo que eres atractiva en ambas ropas, masculinas y femeninas, pero tú eres definitivamente una mujer, Elsa. Creo que tendrás que aceptar eso como respuesta porque tus ropas deberían ser tu elección, ¿no te parece?

Se sintió como si un gran peso le hubiera sido levantado a Elsa del pecho y se permitió liberar una risa sorprendida. "Sí, supongo que sí. Entonces deberé sorprenderte, ¿no?"

Anna canturreó en afirmación. Alzó la mirada expectante, sus labios aún dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa.

Elsa se inclinó y beso a su esposa. _Su esposa_. Las palabras todavía le calentaban su interior. Elsa no creía que se fuera a cansar nunca de ellas. Anna tarareó placenteramente, una mano se elevó y agarró a Elsa de la pechera de su camisa para mantener a la Reina en su sitio. Sus labios se demoraron juntos dulcemente, con solo un toque de calor. Se sintió como una promesa y confortó a Elsa hasta los pies. No, ella no debía pensar en la cláusula o el futuro, recapacitó testarudamente. El momento les pertenecía, y Elsa lo disfrutaría exactamente por lo que era.

"Buenas noches." Le murmuró Elsa una vez que se separaron.

Anna le dedicó una mirada de reojo que claramente significaba una invitación, pero Elsa solo le sonrió y aguardó a que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. La Reina acarició afectuosamente el marco de la puerta con su mano cubierta y caminó a su propia habitación. Tenía la sensación de que dormiría bien y que por una vez, no se permitiría que sus preocupaciones la asaltaran.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa se despertó lo suficientemente temprano para llegar a la biblioteca antes que la servidumbre. El cielo estaba apenas aclarándose afuera de su ventana. Las criadas estaban bien conscientes de los hábitos matutinos de la Reina, así que timbró por una y ordenó que le fuera preparado su baño. Recordando todavía las palabras de Anna, encontró un vestido largo de muselina azul y lo acompañó con una chaqueta que era más adecuada para reuniones de negocios que para bailes. La chaqueta, que Elsa ya había usado en otras ocasiones, evocaba curiosamente el saco que había llevado la noche anterior, aunque tenía un dobladillo considerablemente más corto, pero se imaginó que a Anna le gustaría la mezcla de lo masculino y lo femenino. A Elsa le gustó la practicidad de aquello.

"Mi elección," se murmuró para sí misma. Se sentía un poco raro tener opciones, especialmente luego de un año de tratar de organizar todo, incluso lo más tangente a Anna a la preferencia de su esposa, o las que ella recordaba que eran sus preferencias. Después de bañarse y cambiarse, Elsa se miró los guantes. El recuerdo del tratamiento de Anna no se había desvanecido en ningún sentido. Pero al menos no había tenido ningún sueño sobre aquello, así que tal vez debía sentirse agradecida por esas pequeñas clemencias. Tendría que aguantarlo y esperar que pudiera aprender a ignorar las memorias inapropiadas. Se encaminó a la biblioteca.

El castillo estaba silencioso como una tumba con la mayoría de la servidumbre fuera y con los que quedaban apenas despertando. Se imaginó que el salón de baile sería un absoluto desastre luego de la recepción de la noche anterior y que sería limpiado poco a poco cuando todo el personal retornara.

La iluminación en la biblioteca no era mucho mejor, especialmente con el sol que apenas se asomaba. Elsa incluso encendió una vela y buscó, pero no halló rastros del listón.

"¿Su majestad?"

La cabeza de Elsa se estrelló con la base de la mesa bajo la que estaba buscando. "¡Madre de Dios!" aulló la Reina apretándose la parte trasera de su herida cabeza.

Gerda estaba de pie cerca de una de las sillas y viéndose bastante abochornada, "No soy tan vieja, su majestad," le dijo.

Elsa le lanzó al ama de llaves una mirada encendida cuando se puso de pie, frotándose la inflamación que se le estaba formando en el cráneo.

"¿Estaba buscando algo?" le inquirió Gerda. "No puedo imaginar por qué estaría usted arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas en la biblioteca de entre todos los lugares el día después de su boda." Una ceja se alzó. "¿No debería estar en cama con su esposa a esta hora, a pesar de sus hábitos madrugadores?"

Elsa ignoró la pregunta y se tocó el golpe. Esa cosa le iba a dejar un cardenal.

Gerda le dedicó una mirada de complicidad cuyo significado Elsa no quería contemplar. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí en la biblioteca?"

Maldita sea, Elsa era la Reina y aún se sentía como si tuviera la mitad de su edad y altura actuales y hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo que se suponía no debía cuando Gerda la miraba así. "Obedeciendo los deseos de mi esposa." Se evadió Elsa, "Y no, no necesito de tu ayuda." Fue su clara deposición.

Sin inmutarse, el ama de llaves frunció los labios, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal.

Elsa inmediatamente quiso hundirse a través del piso.

Un lazo verde se balanceó burlonamente entre los dedos de Gerda. "¿Así que no estaba buscando esto?" le dijo el ama de llaves solo con el más leve atisbo de humor. Como si eso hubiera importado, Gerda bien podría haberse reído a todo pulmón por los pasillos y Elsa no se habría sentido menos mortificada.

"Por –Anna, sí–" tartamudeó Elsa.

"Sí, obedecía los deseos de su esposa." Gerda se estaba divirtiendo bastante con aquello, pensó Elsa indefensamente, con el rostro llameante. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro sirviente, Elsa se habría compuesto enteramente, y se habría inventado alguna endeble excusa que habría tenido que ser tomada en sentido literal, en virtud de su sola presencia, pero era Gerda. La mujer que prácticamente la vio crecer desde el día en que nació hasta el infame momento presente.

"Me estaba preguntando qué hacia el lazo del cabello de la princesa consorte debajo del tablero de ajedrez cuando vine esta mañana" continuó Gerda, una sonrisa maliciosa le adornaba el rostro. "Ciertamente no podría haber pasado nada… inapropiado aquí, ¿verdad?"

Elsa no le respondió –No confiaba en sí misma como para decir nada que no fuera a engendrar más recreo a sus expensas. Simplemente le arrebató el listón a Gerda y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Dios. Era demasiado temprano para esto. ¿Por qué Gerda estaba siquiera despierta? Sentía que el universo estaba conspirando para hacerle la vida más difícil. Su anteriormente impecable y ordenada existencia estaba siendo minada por unos simples guantes y un listón perdido. Ella ni siquiera estaba suscrita a la noción del karma y las vidas pasadas, pero quizá esa era una señal de que debía comenzar a contemplarlo. Claramente había hecho alguna cosa horrible en su pasada existencia como para merecerse esas humillaciones. Quizá podría ofrecer ofrendas como penitencia y pedir bondadosamente ser dejada en paz.

"Ni una palabra a nadie" gruñó Elsa, a pesar de que ambas sabían que Gerda era la personificación de la discreción de un empleado. Realmente no podía haber habido mejor persona para encontrar la evidencia de un potencial descuido frívolo, pero de todos modos.

Gerda le dirigió una mirada plácida a la Reina, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo como alguna santa canonizada –la imagen de la solemne obediencia, la cual se arruinaba por la manera en la que los labios del ama de llaves temblaban, aún si lo hacían ligeramente, para contener sus deseos de reír.

Ambas estaban plenamente conscientes que Elsa se había visto patentemente ridícula y se merecía la burla, así que la Reina juntó los despojos de lo que quedaba de su dignidad y se retiró a su estudio, una metafórica bandera blanca ondeando tras ella.

…

Anna se encontraba notablemente ausente para el desayuno una hora después de la derrota total de Elsa a manos de Gerda, pero el Rey Frederick y la Reina Alice estaba presentes. El Rey Frederick parecía de algún modo medio dormido mientras que la Reina Alice le daba de sorbos a su té.

"Buenos días" les dijo Elsa cuando entró. El desayuno estaba siendo servido en uno de los salones comedores más pequeños y privados reservados para la familia real inmediata. Mientras Elsa ocupaba su puesto en la cabecera, sus ojos se posaron sobre el Rey Frederick, quien no pareció notar su atención.

La mandíbula de Elsa se constriñó.

Iba a tener unas palabras con su suegro pertinentes al contrato nupcial.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTA:**_ _Oh cielos, el trabajo y esto va a matarme... _

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 9**

**...**

"Te ves bien descansada." Comentó la Reina Alice.

"Sin bromas matrimoniales, por favor." Le dijo Elsa, anticipándose a alguna velada y fina broma obscena por parte de su suegra. Ciertamente la Reina no iba a ser quien les dijera a sus padres políticos que Anna y ella habían pasado la noche en habitaciones separadas. Incluso si no lo hubieran hecho, Elsa aun así se habría mantenido con los labios cerrados sobre el tema. Con un asentimiento de la Reina de Arendelle, los mayordomos comenzaron a servir el desayuno.

Frederick hizo un vago sonido doloroso. "Especialmente no sobre eso, Alice," le dijo con voz ronca. Se veía como si padeciera una resaca e hiciera lo posible por ocultarla.

Alice observó con atención a su marido. "Pareces un poco paliducho, cariño." Le comentó. Su tono era blando, pero pareció contener una especie de significado oculto sobre… algo. Fuera lo que fuese, Hizo que Frederick perdiera el color del rostro y alcanzara su traza de café.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que miraba a Alice y a Frederick. Se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro con Elsa en la cabecera de la mesa. Así que la rubia tendría que mover los ojos de un lado hacia otro para observarlos, cosa que terminó haciendo en ligera confusión.

"¿Fuiste indulgente con el vino anoche?" Le preguntó Alice a su esposo.

Frederick se pasó su café a grandes tragos, seguramente chamuscándose la garganta mientras el líquido le bajaba por ella. "No más que cualquier otro." Se evadió el Rey. Frederick sonaba… aprehensivo, lo notó Elsa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Elsa no era para nada una experta en relaciones maritales, pero nunca había visto a sus tíos actuando así.

"Bueno, ya que la mayoría de los invitados se retiraron en algún estado de ebriedad o en otro…" continuó Alice con la misma voz apacible. "¿Debería hacerte un tónico, cariño?"

Frederick tosió mientras un mayordomo le rellenaba su taza con más café humeante. "No es necesario" graznó. "Solo estoy… fatigado. Por las festividades." El Rey se vio salvado de agregar nada más cuando Anna entró a la habitación en una carrera veloz.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, me retrasé!" les dijo la pelirroja. Un mayordomo se quitó de su camino cuando Anna fue a ocupar su lugar a la diestra de Elsa. La Princesa estaba ataviada atractivamente en un vestido de día de lana color marfil y ligeros adornos color verde alrededor de la cintura y el corpiño que se le ajustaban a las formas. Su cabello estaba atado de la misma forma que Elsa lo había usado la noche anterior en la recepción, el cobre fluía en una cascada tras ella. La Reina se percató que le había estado sonriendo inconscientemente a su esposa mientras la miraba acercarse.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tomar su asiento junto a Elsa, Anna se detuvo ante su codo y se inclinó en un movimiento suave y simple, como si se tratara de algo que hicieran todos los días. Los ojos de la Reina se abrieron grandes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su esposa hacía.

Anna iba a besarla justo en frente de sus padres.

Labios suaves fueron presionados castamente contra los suyos. Elsa no pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse muy quieta –no confiaba en sí misma como para actuar en cualquier forma que Anna se estuviera esperando de ella. La Reina pudo sentir el calor subiéndole por el cuello, así como las miradas de Alice y Frederick puestas sobre ellas. No se atrevió a mirarlos.

Entonces Anna se separó solo un poco y se inclinó hacia el oído de Elsa.

"Sígueme el juego." Le susurró, Anna. La muchacha se enderezó y le sonrió a la Reina.

"Buenos días." le dijo Anna en un tono que quizá sonó demasiado alegre. La princesa montaba un espectáculo y al parecer Elsa había sido reclutada para actuar a su lado.

La Reina se aclaró la garganta discretamente y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa benigna de su parte.

"Buenos días." Imaginó que Anna quería que parecieran melosas recién casadas. Elsa pensó que tendría que ser convincente y sabía que no necesitaría fingir para eso, aunque Anna se veía un poco trastornada con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan amplia. Si esa mueca se suponía que debía interpretarse amorosa o como fuera que las esposas felices sonreían, entonces Elsa esperaba que Anna no tuviera aspiraciones en el teatro.

"Querrás sentarte, cariño" le dijo Alice. "La comida se enfría."

"Oh, cierto." Contestó Anna. Rodeó el asiento de Elsa y le permitió a un mayordomo jalarle la silla para tomar su sitio.

"¿Gustas café?" Le preguntó Elsa, todavía evitando mirar a sus suegros.

Anna le arrugó la nariz. "No, gracias. No sé cómo puedes estar tomando el tuyo negro. Prefiero té, por favor." Una criada estacionada junto a la barra de servicio se acercó con una tetera y le llenó la taza de porcelana. Anna agregó leche y azúcar en su té y sorbió.

"Luces encantadora el día de hoy." Le dijo Elsa a su esposa. El comentario fue sincero y no por exhibición.

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y, luego de una mirada clandestina a sus padres, agregó. "Tú también te ves muy bien." Un destello le iluminó los ojos. "Y en vestido, además. Ciertamente te favorece."

"Alguien me dijo que me iban bien ambas prendas, femeninas y masculinas" Le dijo Elsa ligeramente. "Así que quise diversificar."

"Estoy segura que esa persona estará complacida de que tomaras sus palabras de corazón." Le sonrió Anna. Y esta vez lo hizo con un gesto sincero y no esa mueca que haría que la gente buscara con los ojos la salida más cercana. Elsa sonrió de nuevo porque siempre que Anna estaba feliz, ella no podía evitar reflejarle el sentimiento. Entonces se dio cuenta que las dos se sonreían la una a la otra estúpidamente mientras les servían los platos de salmón ahumado, queso y huevos.

Elsa se giró hacia su comida para distraerse a sí misma. "¿Quieres pan?"

Anna comenzó a cortar su salmón y asintió. "Si, por favor."

Elsa le acercó la bandeja y miro de reojo a Frederick y a Alice. La Reina había regresado su atención hacia su plato y el Rey parecía estar tratando de no sufrir arcadas ante el penetrante olor de los huevos. Ninguno estaba prestando atención a Elsa o a Anna, así que la Reina de Arendelle susurró quedamente. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Sola" fue la respuesta igualmente baja de Anna. Hizo una pausa y miró a Elsa mortalmente a los ojos. "Habría descansado mejor si cierta persona hubiera estado a mi lado."

Sabía que debía haberse esperado una respuesta como esa, pero aun así la mano de Elsa se congeló en medio movimiento por un breve instante. Elsa consideró la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente, la cual consistía en amonestar a Anna y retirarse propiamente, entonces fue cuando la golpeó un momento de claridad pura -¿Y qué importa? Estamos casadas. Anna estaba de buen humor y quería verse feliz frente a sus padres. Y era esa ociosa, aunque de alguna forma inapropiada conversación, el tipo de cosas en las que Elsa no se había involucrado en mucho tiempo con nadie además de los sirvientes o súbditos. Ella incluso tomaba sus comidas sola en su estudio, a menos que tuviera a algún invitado o alguien a quien entretener, lo cual siempre había resultado ser muy raro.

Elsa decidió que le seguiría el juego a Anna.

"Entonces no habrías encontrado mucho descanso de haber tenido compañía." Le dijo Elsa, su expresión cándida. "A no ser que pretendieras despertarte hasta el mediodía."

Anna la miró con la mandíbula desencajada. Obviamente no se había esperado el voleo verbal de la Reina.

Elsa quiso reírse y en su lugar se metió un tenedor con huevo en la boca. Para entonces, Anna ya se había recuperado y mascaba un poco de pan tostado con semblante pensativo.

"Si me permites." Comenzó Anna.

"¿Sí?"

La joven pelirroja dejó su tostada y recargó su mejilla en la palma de la mano, con la atención Puesta en Elsa. "Creo que tal vez soy un poco… ignorante en estos temas. ¿Pero podrías explicarme qué tipo de actividades habrían evitado que saliera a buena hora de la cama?"

Esta vez fue la mandíbula de Elsa la que se desencajó. Miró rápidamente de reojo a sus suegros y comprobó que ninguno de ellos, ni Frederick ni Alice, les estaban prestando atención del todo. Frederick estaba comiendo cautelosamente un pedazo de salmón y Alice parecía estar inmersa en su periódico. El intercambio de palabras se había conducido en susurros bajos, pero ¿de verdad que se iban a poner a hacer eso? ¿En el desayuno? ¿Y en la misma habitación y sentadas a la misma mesa que los padres de Anna?

Si la presumida mirada triunfante de Anna era un indicador de eso, entonces, si, iban a entablar una conversación cargada de insinuaciones, y si Elsa no le respondía, entonces Anna sería de hecho la ganadora, y Elsa nunca le había rechazado un desafío a la pelirroja, su naturaleza competitiva se agitaba.

"Bueno, como seguramente sabes, dada tu predilección por la equitación, las actividades vigorosas pueden causar que uno duerma de más" estableció Elsa de manera casual, como si se hubiera sacado aquello del pasaje de un libro. "Estoy segura que la actividad de la que hablas necesitaría ser… _vigorosa_" terminó, su voz demorándosele en la última palabra. Esperaba que sonara tan sugestiva como lo había pensado ya que Elsa no tenía experiencia en el tipo de actividad vigorosa a la que se estaba refiriendo, y entonces ese pensamiento la dejó preguntándose si Anna tendría esa clase de… desempeño.

Un ligero rubor se estableció en las mejillas de Anna ante las palabras. Los párpados de la pelirroja descendieron y una lengua rosada le recorrió los labios humedeciéndolos. Elsa se quedó mirándola en silenciosa fascinación.

"Como bien has dicho, me gusta montar." Le contestó Anna quedamente. "Y creo que tengo bastante condición. Creo que se necesitaría que la actividad fuera _excepcionalmente_ vigorosa como para agotarme de esa forma, ¿no te parece?"

Las manos de Elsa se apretaron alrededor de su cuchillo y su tenedor cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que Anna sugería. Estaban flirteándose. Oh Dios, se estaban _coqueteando_ descaradamente la una a la otra. Elsa nunca había flirteado con nadie en su vida, y lo que le resultaba más impactante era lo inexplicablemente disfrutable que le estaba pareciendo aquella práctica.

"Debo concordar." Se permitió decir Elsa finalmente. "Pero debes estar esperando a un compañero de equiparables habilidades físicas para… alcanzar el efecto deseado."

"Bueno, un jinete habilidoso puede exprimirle más espíritu a una montura adecuada." Sonrío Anna satisfechamente.

Oh Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a responder a _eso? _Elsa se las arregló para controlar su rubor, pero lo logró apenas. "Debería sugerir una… mentalidad más abierta en ese aspecto." Elsa lo esperaba al menos.

"¿Oh?" la sonrisa de Anna se tornó maliciosa. "Por favor, explícalo con detalle. ¿Podría ser acaso un asunto de habilidad?"

Elsa casi gemía. ¿En qué rayos se había metido? Se dirigían a aguas turbulentas y Elsa no estaba segura de si quería volverlas apacibles nuevamente. O si podría siquiera ser capaz de hacerlo. –Anna parecía determinada en continuar con la trayectoria que llevaban.

"¿O de experiencia también?" ofreció la pelirroja.

"Podría suponerse" admitió Elsa. "Me he inclinado a pensar que la maestría se obtiene siempre con la… práctica." ¿Pero cómo? Se preguntaba la Reina. Estaba diciendo cosas sin tener la certeza de su veracidad; se preguntó si ese tipo de cosas podían practicarse, como bailar.

Estaban totalmente enfrascadas entre ellas y no se percataron de las miradas que las observaban con curiosidad.

"¿Qué tanto crees que se estén cuchicheando?" le preguntó Alice a su esposo.

La resaca del Rey Frederick no había mejorado con la comida y el café, De hecho se había quemado con la bebida, así que ya no solo le dolían las sienes palpitantes, sino que no podía tampoco comer nada sin la necesidad de chillar por clemencia. El rey les echó una mirada a su hija y a su nuera.

Los parpados de Anna cubrían la mitad de sus ojos y miraba a Elsa con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa reservada. No distaba mucho de la expresión que Frederick le había visto la noche anterior mientras bailaban juntos –de alguna manera soñadora y distraída, aunque tenía también un dejo de picardía. Elsa estaba más compuesta en comparación, pero Frederick pensó que la rubia tenía la atención tan centrada en su esposa que dudaba que la Reina fuera a reaccionar si el la llamara.

No le encontró nada particularmente extraño y se encogió de hombros. "Se acaban de casar el día de ayer. Tal vez bromas matrimoniales." Frederick estaba encontrando difícil usar su cerebro en aquel momento, así que eso fue lo mejor que pudo ofrecer.

El periódico crujió cuando Alice cambió la página. "Puede ser. Se ven bastante bien juntas, ¿No crees? Incluso si solo están recién matrimoniadas."

Frederick no se sentía muy capaz de manejar una conversación, pero no quería que Alice pensara que necesitaba beberse ese detestable tónico tampoco. "Así es. Serán muy felices juntas."

"Un buen casamiento." Asintió Alice distraídamente. "Para ambas. Admito que no me lo imaginaba cuando Alexander lo ofreció al principio, pero ahora…" miró de reojo al par de muchachas en cuestión. "Bueno, creo que no podría verlas adecuadamente unidas con nadie más ahora." Alice apretó los labios. "Aunque me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo que Alexander lo sugiriera."

Frederick las observó de nuevo, sus cabezas se inclinaban juntas –el rojo y el rubio contrastaban, pero hacían juego también, justo como Alice lo había mencionado. El rey también había sido tomado por sorpresa, quizá más que su esposa cuando su viejo amigo le había ofrecido a Elsa para Anna. Y no porque Elsa no fuera merecedora de su hija, sino que, bueno, se trataba de una mujer. Frederick no había sido capaz de tolerar la idea e inicialmente había pensado en declinar la oferta, aunque probablemente se debió más a la sorpresa que a cualquier otra cosa.

Pero Alexander había sido excepcionalmente persuasivo y pujante. Había estado tan determinado en que Elsa tuviera a Anna, persiguiendo el asunto con tan incansable persistencia que Frederick no estaba seguro si él soberano de Corona había cedido ante la exasperación o si había sido Alice quien eventualmente le hizo la segunda a la idea del monarca de Arendelle.

A pesar de su resistencia inicial, Frederick no se arrepentía de haber consentido el matrimonio. Él sabía que Elsa cuidaría bien de Anna y que además había hecho todo bajo la más absoluta formalidad. No como esos tontos señoritos que cortejaban a su hija sin orden ni concierto, haciendo caso omiso de los esponsales en la seguridad de la distancia que separaba a los reinos tras la muerte de Alexander, y actuando bajo la creencia de que el compromiso era alguna especie de broma, porque ¿Qué Rey permitiría que su hija se desposara con otra mujer? Aún si la otra parte fuera excepcional en todos los aspectos, desde linaje, riqueza y reputación, la entonces Princesa Elsa, era una _mujer_. Si Elsa hubiera sido un hombre, entonces la unión habría tenido alguna clase de sentido, y esos sabuesos hambrientos no se habrían siquiera atrevido a mirar a Anna en ninguna otra manera que no fuera la explícitamente apropiada.

Frederick solo podía sentirse agradecido de que Elsa nunca se enterara sobre esas atenciones no deseadas, al tiempo que intentó por todos los medios desalentarlas, porque Elsa era por mucho la hija de su padre. Frederick podía ver la sombra de Alexander en ella, y para ser más precisos, en su temperamento. Era una característica común en los soberanos de Arendelle, probablemente debido a todo el poder que les permitía su oro al igual que la arrogancia que los acompañaba, pero era una cosa terrible cuando se les daba la oportunidad de mostrarlo. Esos pretendientes que intentaron conquistar a Anna bajo la presunción de que Elsa no reaccionaría de manera similar a su padre solo por ser mujer, habrían estado muy equivocados; Frederick sabía que Elsa no habría tolerado semejante afrenta, sin importar lo joven e inexperta que era.

Hacer de Arendelle un enemigo significaba la aniquilación de una forma o de otra –la mayoría rezaba porque esta resultara inmediata, como en un duelo o un desafío, porque la de a largo plazo implicaba pasarle el féretro a la casa familiar entera, la cual quedaría arruinada por los años venideros, dejando a sus miembros preguntándose cuando caería la guillotina sobre sus cuellos. Algunas veces la sola amenaza era suficiente para que el miembro ofensor fuera expulsado de su propia familia en un intento de poner distancias y salvarse de las represalias. Alexander no había estado por encima repartiendo ese tipo de venganza en particular. Cuando vivía, el Rey de Arendelle había protegido ferozmente a su familia y era también muy orgulloso, como un león dorado. Había estado completamente libre de vergüenza ante el hecho de que su heredera fuera una Reina y no un Rey, y había tomado todas las medidas necesarias para asegurarse que la ascensión de Elsa al trono fuera indiscutible.

Mientras Alexander nunca había abusado enteramente de su poder, anteriores monarcas de Arendelle no poseyeron los mismos escrúpulos –Frederick sostenía hasta aquel día que había sido Marina quien había ablandado a su esposo antes de darle la oportunidad de… actuar de una forma menos honorable de la que habría podido, sin importar si la ofensa lo ameritaba. Aunque el dominio de sí mismo podría haberse visto especialmente probado si se involucraba a Elsa y su compromiso con Anna –Frederick no fue capaz de imaginar que la personalidad de Alexander contuviera esa furia justiciera hasta que múltiples historias de retribución le llegaron a los oídos.

En todo caso, los esponsales se habían llevado a cabo y Frederick ya no tenía que preocuparse por contender con despreciables cazadores de herederas persiguiendo a su hija. Sería el deber de Elsa proteger a Anna ahora.

"No lo sé tampoco" Replicó finalmente el Rey. "Pero me alegra que lo permitiéramos."

…

Aunque en ese momento Elsa no se sentía como si fuera un gran partido para Anna. Su esposa estaba probándole que era tan adepta a las embestidas verbales como lo era cabalgando. Obviamente Anna tenía más experiencia con ese tipo de combate que Elsa, y Anna no le estaba desplegando ningún tipo de blandura a pesar de su desventaja. Y Anna se había atrevido a decirle que no era buena con las palabras la noche anterior –evidentemente un ardid para hacerla bajar la guardia, se imaginó Elsa.

"Creo que la única forma de confirmar estos supuestos sería a través de la experimentación de campo" proclamó Anna.

"Me gustaría que me informaras cómo pretendes conducir estos experimentos dados nuestros arreglos actuales de vivienda." Le respondió Elsa.

La sonrisa de Anna se volvió recatada. "Bueno, si recuerdo correctamente, una simplemente pasa de los aposentos del Rey a los de la Reina –"

"Es más como la Villa personal de la Reina. Puede que necesite un mapa para encontrarte."

"Tienes a tus ancestros para agradecerles eso. ¿O prefieres que yo sea la que te encuentre?"

Elsa se sonrojó. El pensamiento de Anna yendo en su búsqueda era demasiado seductor, así que decidió no responder a eso. "Probablemente moriría de inanición si me llego a perder ahí." Le dijo en su lugar.

Anna se burló. "¿Es tu condición tan mala, Elsa?"

Elsa giró los ojos. "Yo manejo escritorios, no caballos de guerra" El significado literal dejado de lado, Elsa en realidad no hacía nada remotamente parecido a la actividad física. Si las habilidades de Anna recaían en las riendas y la brida, las de Elsa se encontraban en la pluma y el libro mayor.

Su esposa le sonrió suficiente. "Las caballerizas de Arendelle difícilmente tienen un caballo de guerra, a menos que les hayas hecho algunas adiciones."

Bueno, ahora parecía un buen momento para sacar el tema a colación. "En realidad, las he hecho."

La expresión de Anna se iluminó con interés. –El asunto de los caballos siempre lo hacía. "¿Oh?"

"No se equipara a los estándares de Corona, pero las caballerizas han sido renovadas. He comprado algunos caballos también" Elsa desvió la mirada brevemente, los nervios repentinamente se habían apoderado de ella. "Considéralo un regalo de bodas." En realidad sí había sido un regalo de bodas, pero Elsa no quería invocar un agradecimiento obligado que pudiera no ser merecido; la indiferencia forzada le parecía mejor para resolver el asunto.

Los labios de Anna se separaron en sorpresa. "Oh", respiró " –Cuántos –¿Cuántos compraste?"

"Aproximadamente dos docenas de pura sangre. Arendelle no tiene una presencia palpable en cuanto a caballos como Corona, pero había pensado que te gustarían para, bueno, criarlos. Muchos han resultado ser probados corredores y se me informó que hay algunos que son excelentes para, bueno, lo que sea que quieras hacer de ellos" Luego de algunos momentos de silencio, Elsa miró ansiosamente el rostro de Anna. "¿No te… agrada eso?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no es eso." Le respondió. Parpadeó rápidamente. "Elsa" le dijo finalmente. "Ya sé que estamos haciendo esta cosa idea tuya de cortejarnos, pero tengo que decirte que de verdad quiero besarte. Justo ahora."

Los ojos de Elsa recorrieron rápidamente a Frederick y a Alice aun si su cuerpo saltó en respuesta a las palabras de Anna. Su esposa estaba complacida. Elsa había hecho algo bien y a Anna le había gustado. "Tus padres –"

"Entonces será mejor que te inventes una excusa si no quieres que te bese aquí justo enfrente de mis padres" le advirtió Anna, los ojos brillándole con propósito.

Elsa tragó saliva. Anna iba en serio. Habían flirteado, pero fue esa mención de los caballos como regalo de bodas para Anna lo que la había complacido. Elsa sintió que se le secaba la boca ante la manera en la que la pelirroja la miraba y supo que tenía que abandonar la habitación inmediatamente porque Anna podría continuar con su amenaza, audiencia presente o no. Y se imaginaba que el beso que tenía planeado no sería remotamente educado como el anterior.

La reina se levantó inestablemente. Frederick y Alice la miraron, entonces bajaron la vista al plato medio terminar de Elsa. "Yo estaré…" ¿A dónde se suponía que debía de ir? No podía recordar siquiera si tenía pendientes o citas agendadas ese día. Ese golpe en la cabeza en la biblioteca la había descompuesto. Elsa se decidió. "En mi despacho." Dijo finalmente, pese a decirlo débilmente. No se atrevió a mirar a Anna, cuyos hombros le temblaban ligeramente suprimiendo sus ganas de reír.

Bueno, tal parece que se había convertido en toda una fuente de entretenimiento esa mañana. Elsa se preguntaba si le quedaría algún pedazo de dignidad para cuando terminara el día.

Se retiró nuevamente, su metafórica bandera blanca probablemente se vería peor por el uso.

…

Anna quiso seguir a Elsa, pero estando sus padres ahí y retirándose ella enseguida de la Reina no se vería bien ante nadie.

Pero estaban _casadas_, se le ocurrió de pronto. Les estaba permitido… hacer lo que quisieran. _Sin ninguna razón_. Anna se preguntó si Elsa había acuñado esa estúpida frase y si se la había introducido inadvertidamente en sus propios pensamientos. Sonaba exactamente como el tipo de cosa que Elsa, la sensata y lógica Elsa diría.

Excepto que no había sido ni sensato ni lógico que Elsa se hubiera estado flirteando con ella, y sobre el desayuno, ni más ni menos. Y todas esas insinuaciones y agudas réplicas –Anna se había deleitado positivamente con ellas. Ella no era tan hábil como otras de las damas con las que había familiarizado en Corona, pero interactuar con Elsa parecía convencer a la agudeza como las polillas al fuego.

Y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a la Reina, Anna de hecho había dormido muy bien. El día anterior la había dejado exhausta y su sueño había sido profundo, lo que terminó haciéndola bajar tarde a desayunar. Y ver a Elsa ahí, sentada con su cabello platinado en su acostumbrado tocado alzado y ataviada en ese adorable vestido azul con su chaqueta la hacía avanzar con impaciencia al salón comedor (Anna se había perdido en el camino y tuvo que hacer que un mayordomo la escoltara) y a pesar de todo, no se le ocurrió hasta que ya había cruzado por la puerta que sus padres, y especialmente su madre, podían estarse esperando ciertos… comportamientos. Anna no los quería curioseando, sobre todo no en su propio matrimonio. Si bien, plantar un beso sobre una muy complaciente Elsa había hecho que el montaje del espectáculo valiera la pena.

Y entonces Elsa le había contado sobre los caballos y las cuadras y Anna supo, incluso si Elsa lo había dicho con poca ceremonia, que no era un asunto de poca importancia. Elsa había puesto gran intención pensando en todo aquello, aun si la pelirroja sabía que la Reina no conocía la diferencia entre un caballo de alquiler y uno árabe; que el gesto por sí mismo fue el que hizo a Anna contener el aliento. Y entonces Anna comprendió que pese a la insistencia de Elsa de guardar las distancias_, le importaba_. La Reina quería que Anna fuera feliz y había hecho cosas que probablemente pensaba la harían sentir de esa forma.

Comprándole las suficientes ropas como para vestir a cada persona ente Arendelle y Corona, Arreglando las caballerizas reales, y adquiriendo los caballos suficientes como para criar su propia especie… esas no eran cosas que las _amigas_ hacían, sin importar lo confuso que resultara el comportamiento de Elsa. Y Anna no podía olvidarse de todos esos besos, incluso si así lo quisiera.

Sin importar lo que Elsa le dijera, Anna sabía más allá de toda duda que lo que Elsa sentía no era bajo ninguna luz remotamente platónico. La Reina estaba escondiéndole algo a Anna por alguna razón –Anna no podía desentrañar lo que sucedía en ese cerebro suyo, pero Elsa probablemente estaba haciendo las cosas más complicadas de lo que en realidad eran y Anna estaba dispuesta a inmiscuirse y sacárselo de una forma u otra, esa mula obstinada.

Encendida por el propósito, Anna se levantó de la silla arrastrándola sonoramente detrás suyo. Un mayordomo se revolvió para ayudarla, pero la pelirroja ya se había levantado y miraba hacia la mesa.

Su padre hizo una mueca de dolor ante el estruendo y su madre ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse.

"He terminado" dijo Anna sin más preámbulo. A esas alturas ni siquiera le importaba si había esperado la cantidad adecuada de tiempo para ir a cazar a Elsa. Los monarcas no tenían por qué responderle a nadie como siempre le recordaba a su esposa, que en su momento quiso recordarle a Anna que la princesa consorte solo le respondía a la Reina.

"¿Te esperamos para el almuerzo, entonces?" le preguntó su madre.

Anna parpadeó. "Acabo de desayunar"

"Si, pero tienes esa mirada en la cara que significa que quizás no te veamos por varias horas" fue la seca respuesta.

"¿La tenía? Anna frunció el ceño. "Probablemente, tal vez." Pensó en la testarudez de Elsa. "No, no nos esperen."

"Dale a Elsa nuestros saludos." Le dijo su madre suavemente.

Anna asintió distraídamente ya encaminándose hacia el corredor.

…

Elsa no estaba muy segura qué era lo que iba a hacer exactamente en su estudio, solo que había dicho que iba a estar metida ahí. Se dijo a sí misma que no entraría, solo en el lejano caso en que Anna pensara seguirla para cumplir con su promesa.

"Su majestad." Kai se aproximó al tiempo que ella caminaba a la base de las escaleras. "Llegó un mensaje para usted." Le dijo el mayordomo con un envoltorio en mano.

"¿Oh?" Elsa cogió el sobre y estudió la letra ornamental del frente. _Su majestad, Reina Elsa_, se leía. No estaba esperando ningún mensaje. ¿De quién?

"Me temo que el mensajero no lo dijo."

La caligrafía era femenina y el papel de alta calidad y pesado. En cuanto Elsa rompió el irreconocible sello de lacre, su nariz se arrugó cuando captó el olorcillo empalagoso del perfume con esencia de rosas –definitivamente el mensaje era de una mujer. Sus ojos recorrieron la carta.

_Para su Real Majestad, La Reina Elsa –_

_Mis felicitaciones nuevamente por sus nupcias. Estoy segura que extenderá mis cumplidos hacia su esposa. Espero que recuerde su oferta sobre nuestro encuentro luego de tan adorable ceremonia. Ciertamente recuerdo lo atenta que fue usted mientras bailábamos anoche. Estaré esperando nuevamente que hablemos sobre nuestros intereses compartidos. _

_Peut-être pourrions nous faire connaissance?_

_Siempre suya,_

_Charlotte, Condesa de Artois._

Las cejas de Elsa se torcieron. El papel se le arrugaba bajo los dedos. La _audacia_ de esa mujer. Había escrito todo a propósito en esa forma insinuante. Y esa última oración que sugería que Elsa y la condesa podrían conocerse mejor, excepto que la palabra utilizada había sido, "_connaissance_" que literalmente quería decir conocerse y era un eufemismo para "amante" La postura de Elsa sobre la abstinencia social solo iba en aumento si este era el tipo de atención que podía evitarse con ello. Se preguntó cómo habría hecho su padre para lidiar con cosas como aquella.

"¡Kai!" ladró Elsa. El mayordomo no se había movido desde que la Reina comenzara su lectura, pero aun así espetó su atención ante su tono.

"¿Su majestad?"

"Envía palabra a Holsen y a Calhoun para reunirnos mañana temprano" gruñó Elsa, refiriéndose a los abogados que la familia real retenía. "Programa la cita para las diez en punto" no le quitaba la vista de encima a la carta como si esta tuviera múltiples patas y fuera venenosa. "¿El mensajero sigue aquí?"

Kai meneó la cabeza. "No, su majestad. No hizo ninguna mención de necesitar una respuesta."

Así que la condesa no estaba esperando encontrarse con ella ese día. Elsa metió la carta de vuelta en su sobre. "Si otro mensaje como este arriba, infórmame de inmediato. Y dile a Holsen que reúna todo lo que tenga sobre Artois y la compañía Collier. Ferrocarriles británicos" Añadió Elsa para mejor contexto.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron grandes. Como todo sirviente en la fiesta, había escuchado sobre lo que había sucedido entre la condesa francesa y la Reina. "Si, en seguida, su majestad."

"Y ni una palabra a Anna." Le dijo Elsa. No quería que Anna la detuviera, y ciertamente no pensaba hacerlo luego del daño que la condesa le había infligido a su esposa durante la recepción. Elsa quiso prenderle fuego a la carta –probablemente pintaría las llamas de colores con la liberal aplicación de perfume imbuido en el papel, pero sabía que debía conservarla para la junta con Holsen y Calhoun del día siguiente. Ellos indagarían en donde fuera necesario para averiguar lo que necesitara sobre la condesa y entonces Elsa la aplastaría hasta reducirla a cenizas.

…

Anna se perdió tratando de encontrar el despacho de Elsa. El castillo aparentemente tenía múltiples salones de estudio reservados para el monarca en turno y encontrar el de Elsa requirió la ayuda de Kai. Sucedió que se encontró con el mayordomo mientras iba bajando por el pasillo con una prisa poco usual en él, y le señaló en dónde era que podía encontrarse la Reina.

Cuando finalmente encontró el despacho, llamó superficialmente a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Elsa?"

El estudio era sorprendentemente pequeño a diferencia del resto del castillo, pero hermosamente distribuido. Una alfombra Aubusson color rojo oscuro cubría la mayor parte del piso y un largo y brillante escritorio de caoba descansaba sobre ella con un par de sillas de respaldos altos frente a él. Libreros rebosantes con tomos de cuero se alineaban por las paredes y la luz del sol se vertía en el interior a través de las ventanas descubiertas tras el escritorio. Dos sofás se veían las caras en una esquina desocupada con una mesa cafetera entre ellos. Era acogedor –Todo madera brillante y colores oscuros, algo masculino y de tipo empresarial, de hecho, pero al mismo tiempo radiaba calidez.

Pero Elsa no se encontraba ahí. Anna puso mala cara. Estaba segura que había memorizado las indicaciones que Kai le había dado. No hacía nada quedándose ahí parada y la habitación se veía que era usada con frecuencia –Anna pudo ver una perfecta pila de pergaminos colocada sobre el escritorio y madera fresca junto a la chimenea. Incluso todo parecía recientemente desempolvado.

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, Anna se dijo a sí misma que Elsa le había prometido que podría ver el trabajo de la Reina y que quizá a Elsa no le importaría que anduviera observando alrededor. Aun si el estudio era acogedor, Anna no se sentía como si perteneciera del todo ahí, Estaba saltarina y nerviosa, como si alguien se fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento para echarla, lo cual era un sinsentido porque Elsa le había afirmado que al menos podría _mirar_, y ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no estaban en el mismo cuarto?

Con forzada indiferencia con la que sentía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma, Anna recorrió por los libreros para examinar sus contenidos. Algunos de los títulos estaban en inglés, pero muchos otros estaban en otros idiomas, incluyendo latín. Y algunos libros no tenían título del todo, y fue cuando Anna se dio cuenta que no eran literatura, sino libros de contabilidad. Estaba a punto de sacar uno para revisarlo cuando escuchó pisadas que se aproximaban. Y estaban cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Anna se alejara culpablemente, Elsa ya había entrado a trancas a la habitación, con la mirada fija en un pedazo de papel que se veía sospechosamente como una tarjeta en su mano enguantada y se murmuraba para sí.

"Vas a saber con quién –¿Anna?" Elsa se frenó en corto ante la sorpresa. "Oh, hola. No sabía que estarías aquí."

Anna se estremeció incómodamente, sus manos escondidas a su espalda como si Elsa pudiera ver pintura roja sobre ellas. "Yo, te estaba, ah, buscando. Terminé mi desayuno y, uhm. Kai me dijo que estarías aquí."

"Oh, estaba de hecho en mi alcoba –" Elsa se cortó a sí misma y caminó hacia el escritorio. "Fui a recoger algo." Abrió un cajón, metió lo que fuera que tuviera en la mano dentro y lo cerró. "Tengo una reunión de negocios mañana. Y solo… me estoy preparando para ella."

"Oh" Elsa sonaba reacia a explicarse mejor y Anna hizo lo posible porque eso no la molestara.

"Es solo una junta con mis abogados" añadió Elsa. Estaba observando a Anna de cerca y se había percatado de su expresión aunque Anna intentaba ocultarla. "no es un asunto de gran importancia." Elsa titubeó y entonces se sentó en una de las dos sillas enfrente de ella. Empujó la silla vacía con el pie e instó a Anna para que tomara asiento. La pelirroja obedeció y se miraron la una a la otra como iguales.

"¿Vas a darme lecciones de negocios ahora?" le preguntó Anna con una pequeña sonrisa. El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso a pesar del hecho que Elsa había tomado asiento frente a ella en lugar de la posición de poder que ocupaba regularmente tras el escritorio.

Elsa entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo con el perfil serio. "No. No en este preciso momento." Consideró a Anna atentamente. "¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Lecciones en asuntos financieros?"

Anna exhaló. "Y –yo no estoy segura" admitió. Sorprendida ante su propia honestidad. No se esperaba estar hablando sobre eso cuando entró al despachó de su esposa. "Pero he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida escuchando que no es mi lugar tener nada que ver con… asuntos importantes."

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" preguntó Elsa después de una larga pausa, su rostro era inescrutable, Su voz engañosamente suave. Anna después se preguntaría cómo se le habría pasado aquello por alto.

"Nadie en particular." Anna se meneaba nerviosamente, repentinamente incomoda. Estaba comenzando a sentirse tonta por hablar así, sobre todo con Elsa, de entre todas las personas. Nunca le había dicho nada a nadie antes, ni siquiera cuando ella y Elsa habían sido más cercanas cuando eran jóvenes. Y Anna no estaba muy segura de cuando le habían comenzado a crecer esos sentimientos, solo que siempre estuvieron ahí.

La mirada de Elsa se concentró firme sobre su esposa. Anna repentinamente se impresionó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Elsa le recordaba al tío Alexander en aquel momento, La Reina tenía el rostro aristocrático y la belleza de su madre, pero las expresiones y manierismos de su padre. Resultaba desconcertante ver que el semblante tan familiar de Elsa se endurecía casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos convirtiéndose en hielo astillado, la mandíbula afilándosele como una espada desenvainada.

Dios, Elsa estaba evidentemente alarmante en ese momento, como si estuviera lista para decapitar a alguien. Y Anna esperaba que no fuera su cabeza la que rodara de sus hombros –La pelirroja nunca le había visto esa expresión antes, excepto, tal vez se viera un poco así la noche anterior cuando había estado hablando sobre la condesa, pero al menos no le había dirigido esa mirada a ella. Parecía que había algunos lados de Elsa que Anna no había encontrado antes. La muchacha se movió incomoda en su asiento, sintiéndose pequeña y joven bajo los ojos de Elsa.

"¿Estás segura que nadie te ha hecho sentir de esa manera?" La voz de Elsa era baja nuevamente, pero había una nota áspera en ella que no le suscitaban sentimientos agradables en lo absoluto; Era como el sonido desapacible de las escamas de un reptil reptando sobre rocas, peligroso y anunciado. Su aspecto y su voz parecían imponerse para sacarle la verdad a Anna, forzando las palabras a salir de ella en un torpe balbucear.

"Estoy segura" le dijo Anna. Se preguntó si así era como Elsa se veía cuando estaba en medio de negociaciones, con esos ojos fulminantes forzando su voluntad y sus demandas. "Es solo que, bueno, tú sabes. Yo no podría estar gobernando nada cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, no como tú o Kristoff, y solo soy buena para, ya sabes, casarme–"

"Eso no es cierto." Soltó Elsa, cortándola.

Anna abrió y cerró la boca y la selló inmediatamente mirándose el regazo. La nuca y las orejas le ardían, las manos se le cerraban en puños sobre las rodillas. Su corazón le latía a un ritmo desigual en su pecho, velozmente y temeroso. Podía escuchar a Elsa respirar profundamente, como si la Reina estuviera haciendo lo posible por controlarse.

"Anna mírame."

A regañadientes, Anna alzó la barbilla y la miró con cautela.

"Tu valor no depende de con quién te cases." le dijo Elsa con el rostro severo. "Tú no eres –no eres _ganado_. Eres más que la esposa de alguien."

"¿Lo soy, Elsa?" las dos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta. Encontrando su valor, Anna siguió. "Siempre esperé casarme. Siempre esperamos casarnos, Pero a ti te enseñaron a gobernar, mientras que a mi… yo fui…" se mordió el labio.

Elsa tenía un aspecto amenazante. "Dilo"

"Yo fui enseñada a ser_ ornamental_. Para atraer un marido y hacer conversaciones entretenidas y ser linda e _inútil_."

Las palabras flotaron pesadamente entre ellas, solidas como una puerta.

"¿Tus padres saben algo de esto?" le preguntó Elsa finalmente. Había relajado la mandíbula y para el alivio de Anna, ya no se veía tan feroz.

"Por supuesto que no, Elsa." Suspiró Anna. "Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie. Y por favor, no les digas. Esto es mi deber, como lo es para cualquier hija de la nobleza." miró a su esposa. "Excepto tal vez tú."

"Llevé las mismas lecciones de etiqueta que tú."

"Si, pero nadie esperaba que tu trabajo fuera atraer un esposo. O ser subordinada a uno." Anna de hecho no había considerado como sería Elsa de haberse casado con un hombre, pero el pensamiento era simplemente absurdo. ¿Elsa siendo forzada a rendirle cuentas a alguien más, agradecida con algún lord sin rostro? Anna no podía imaginarlo y la noción le era semejante a una petición educada ante un ominoso volcán humeante para que no arrasase un pueblo. Pedírselo no sería suficiente –se necesitaría algo cercano a la escala de oraciones fervientes, grandes construcciones y sacrificios humanos, quizás y probablemente la lava los consumiría de todas maneras.

Sea dicho, siempre se esperó de Elsa gobernar como el único y absoluto poder en Arendelle sin compartirlo con nadie. Anna sabía que el tío Alexander había educado a Elsa específicamente para liderar, para que así nunca existiera una sola duda sobre quién debería hacerse cargo cuando él no estuviera.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas, Anna? ¿Qué tú eres… subordinada mía?" le preguntó Elsa quedamente.

"Dijiste que eras mi señora." Le contestó Anna ligeramente, esperando aliviar la tensión, o tal vez esconderla detrás del humor. No estaba segura.

"Eso fue –Yo no quise decirlo de esa manera" murmuró Elsa con la mandíbula tensa nuevamente. "lo siento."

"No, eso fue una broma, Elsa. Tal vez una mala, pero no quise expresarla de esa forma tampoco." Anna lo decía con sinceridad. Elsa nunca la había despreciado, ni siquiera cuando Anna sentía que la Reina tenía todas las razones para haberlo hecho.

Elsa guardó silencio nuevamente, sus cejas y sus labios eran una línea horizontal. "Anna, lo que has dicho acerca de lo que te fue enseñado… no es falso." Comenzó. "No voy a insultarte al afirmar lo contrario. Se espera de la mayoría de las damas que se casen y formen parte de familias nobles, y son criadas precisamente para cumplir ese propósito; pero nunca pienses que no eres más que eso. Tú eres –Yo no creo que seas eso. Tal vez pusieron diferentes expectativas en cada una cuando éramos jóvenes, pero es diferente ahora. Tú no tienes –No tienes que permitir que eso te defina."

Anna se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo. "Supongo, quiero decir, ya he alcanzado el fin para el que fui criada, ¿verdad?" aquello le salió con más amargura de la que hubiera pretendido.

Elsa se estremeció. "No sabía que pensaras de esa forma acerca del matrimonio."

Anna tartamudeo en sorpresa. "¡No! No, eso no es –no es lo que quise decir. Estoy feliz de haberme desposado contigo, lo estoy. Yo me refería al hecho de solo ser _acicalada_ para eso y no esperar co –conseguir nada más aparte de eso." Trató de sonreír y lo consiguió apenas. Dolía decir esas palabras en voz alta, escucharlas en su propia voz temblorosa, y sobre todo decírselas a Elsa, más que nada. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que valoraba su opinión. Los ojos se le deslizaron de nuevo a su regazo, no quería ver los pensamientos de su esposa reflejados en el rostro de la Reina.

Por encima de su vista periférica, las manos de la rubia se tensaron y entonces se relajaron. Una mano enguantada cruzo el abismo que las separaba y se posó sobre los puños cerrados de su esposa.

"Tal vez ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre… esto" terminó Elsa delicadamente, su voz era suave. "Creo que sé una cosa o dos sobre expectativas" _y que asciende a una cantidad suficiente_, fue lo que Elsa no dijo, pero que ambas sabían. "Y yo pienso… pienso que volveremos a tocar este tema, pero en un momento más apropiado. Me disculpo por mí… reacción. Pero no apruebo que nadie te menosprecie, ni siquiera si la que lo hace eres tú misma. Me dijiste antes que me estabas buscando." La animó Elsa.

Dios, ella había ido ahí queriendo besar a Elsa por los caballos y para sacarle lo que fuera que tenía Elsa en la mente en ese momento, y de alguna manera todo había terminado así, con Ella gimoteando y su esposa ofreciéndole consuelo como si se tratara de un cachorrito perdido. Aun no se sentía capaz de ver a Elsa a los ojos.

"Tu silencio tiene un aire excepcionalmente culposo en él." Le hizo notar Elsa. "¿Debo esperar que Kai entre chispando aquí y me informe que se ha dañado otra armadura valiosa? ¿Y que posiblemente todo involucre un pony?"

Eso obtuvo su atención y la barbilla de Anna se alzó indignada. "¡Elsa, _prometiste_ que no sacarías eso nuevamente!"

Estaba esperando que se riera, pero Elsa solo le sonrió. Su expresión se había suavizado considerablemente y ya no se parecía a la del tío Alexander, en aquel momento, Elsa reflejaba más a la tía Marina, con su gesto dulce y amable.

"Admirar a Juana de Arco al punto de emularla no es algo de lo que haya que avergonzarse." Le dijo Elsa, "Fue una figura muy notable" bueno, dulce, amable y _burlona_.

"Ah, Elsa, _detente_" le siseó Anna con las mejillas calientes. "¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Gerda casi me arranca la piel de las posaderas por esa payasada, justo después de que papá se la dejara blanda para ella!" Y se había tratado de una ofensa terrible para que Gerda le hubiera puesto la mano encima a la pequeña Anna de nueve años.

"Bueno, al menos Kristoff y tu compartieron la culpa" continuó Elsa plácidamente. "A mí también me castigaron por si no te acuerdas." Elsa hizo una pausa para efecto dramático mientras la cara de Anna se tornaba de un rojo más brillante. "Fue toda una actuación, especialmente las escobas como lanzas y las tapas de los barriles como escudos." Su tono rezumaba ironía.

"Parecía ser una buena idea en ese momento, ¿está bien? En retrospectiva, fue bastante estúpido –"

"Casi corres a través de Kristoff" la interrumpió Elsa.

"¡Lo sé!" Chilló Anna. "¡Fue un accidente y me sentí muy mal por eso, ¿sí? ¡Pero Kristoff también pensó que era divertido y tú accediste a ser árbitro y heraldo!"

Las cejas de Elsa dieron un salto impresionante. "Tu recolección de los eventos es totalmente defectuosa." Le informó a su esposa. "Yo recuerdo haber sido encerrada ahí contigo y con Kristoff, precisamente para que no pudiera delatarlos con alguien que los detuviera. Fui una participante en contra de mi voluntad."

Anna honestamente no podía asegurar si en verdad ese había sido el caso, pero si sonaba a algo que ella y Kristoff hubieran hecho, así que Anna no le disputó su versión de los hechos. Cuando niños, Elsa siempre había actuado sufrida y estoicamente reticente a ser arrastrada en cualquier aventura que los niños aburridos pudieran fomentar. Claro que Elsa no siempre había sido así, sino que actuaba así, como, bueno, un adulto cuando las ideas involucradas eran excepcionalmente desconsideradas.

Como tratar de representar la Guerra de los Cien Años como un torneo de justas con Anna como Juana de Arco representando a Francia, y Kristoff como Henry, el Rey de Inglaterra. Dos armaduras habían sido sacrificadas para darle al improvisado torneo un aire más auténtico (pese a las protestas de Elsa, porque aquellos trajes fueron parcialmente la razón por la que sus ancestros vivieron lo suficiente como para hacer más Arendelles y permitieran que Elsa existiera del todo.) ¿Esas vestiduras de verdad tendrían que usarse para ese propósito tan poco glorioso? Los puntos que hacía Elsa como que Juana de Arco nunca participó en torneos ni se ganó un título habían caído sobre oídos sordos.

Por alguna especie de milagro, Anna se las había arreglado para escabullirse con un par de ponis, pero con solo las bridas, sin sillas. Pronto descubrieron que las pecheras eran más pesadas de lo que parecían y ambos necesitaron que Elsa los ayudara a montar. Entonces Anna y Kristoff se pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos gritándose obscenidades (que les habían escuchado a los mozos de cuadra) el uno al otro para imitar la animosidad histórica entre franceses e ingleses, completa hasta con acentos y todo, aunque fue más por la emoción infantil de soltar aquellas palabras prohibidas. Elsa se había quedado parada viéndolos con los ojos enormes, aterrorizada por las profanidades voladoras de lado a lado hasta que los príncipes de Corona, la hicieron sacar un pañuelo y agitarlo como una bandera de arranque, como si se encontraran compitiendo por el favor de la princesa de Arendelle.

En el instante en que azuzaron a sus monturas a la carrera, los yelmos, demasiado grandes sobre sus cabezas, se sacudieron pivoteando hacia adelante y atrás salvajemente. Elsa después le contaría a Anna, cómo fue capaz de traspasar el escudo de Kristoff y casi atravesarlo con la escoba mientras ella solo se había quedado ahí con la boca abierta en incredulidad ante la farsa que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo el verdadero daño, ocurrió cuando Anna y Kristoff se habían tirado de las monturas por accidente y aterrizaron en separadas pilas de huesos traqueteantes sobre el piso. El ruido que había hecho un eco atronador a través del salón vacío, había alertado probablemente a cada persona del castillo. Afortunadamente los ponis no los pisotearon en su sobresalto y salieron de la experiencia con nada más que espaldas lastimadas y raspaduras. Pero todos fueron castigados severamente por el episodio, ella y Kristoff se lo habían merecido mucho más, pero Elsa aceptó el suyo sin chistar. Hasta ese día, Anna aun se sentía culpable por haberla metido en ese problema.

"Ver cómo te caías de ese pony creo que se llevó varios años de mi vida." Le comentó Elsa. "Y probablemente le sucedió a todos los demás, con ese ruido que los dos hicieron" meneó la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Elsa no se lo dijo, pero el aliento simplemente le abandonó el cuerpo ante la visión de Anna cayendo peligrosamente cerca de las pezuñas de su poni; Anna pudo haber _muerto_, o al menos resultar gravemente lastimada. Todavía se acordaba de la forma en la que su corazón simplemente se le detuvo en el pecho y todo se había ralentizado hasta casi congelarse en su pánico. Elsa casi golpeaba al animal con sus poderes, pero no pudo hacerlo por miedo de que eso solo alterara más a la bestia y pusiera en peligro a Anna. Nunca había experimentado un terror tan intenso e impotencia antes. Su castigo lo sintió bien merecido por no considerar el peligro de antemano y, privadamente, Elsa se seguía culpando por haber permitido que aquello sucediera en primer lugar.

"No todas las ideas que he tenido de niña han sido brillantes, lo sé." Aceptó Anna arrepentida.

"¿Pero te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Elsa, sonriendo ligeramente.

Anna exhaló. El recuerdo la había distraído, y se sentía de hecho más liviana. Anna le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. "Tu siempre pareces saber cómo alejar mi mente de estas cosas."

"Y debo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo" replicó Elsa. Su mano se demoró sobre las de Anna. El toque era ligero y cálido. "¿Te gustaría salir a cabalgar hoy? ¿Tal vez inspeccionar los nuevos caballos y ver si se ajustan a tus elevados estándares?"

Anna liberó una sorprendida risa aliviada, "Solo si cabalgas conmigo." Entonces liberó sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de Elsa y se sintió sumamente feliz en ese momento. Esta era la Elsa que recordaba, aunque sabía que la Reina había tenido razón la noche anterior –_habían_ cambiado. Ya no eran niñas, pero ahora deseaba conocerlo todo acerca de la Elsa tan diferente con la que se había desposado.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTA: **¡Puf, casi 10 mil palabras! uno __de los capítulos largos favoritos entre los lectores regulares de AFA. ¡Estamos a 7 episodios de alcanzar a la versión en inglés! Disfruten la lectura._

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 10**

**...**

"Tienes que cambiarte y ponerte pantalones de montar, por cierto," le dijo Anna sacando el tema de manera casual. "Si vamos a salir en una cabalgata apropiada, no será con monturas laterales."

"Creí que te gustaba verme en vestidos." Le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa. "Y ahora me quieres fuera de ellos."

Los labios de Anna se curvaron. "Puedo ayudarte a salir de ellos si quieres." Le murmuró en tono sugestivo.

Elsa casi se sonrojó. "Anna," la reprendió. El coqueteo del desayuno le vino a la mente. Bueno, eso era mejor que estar pensando en lo que recién habían discutido.

_Ornamental, Inútil, Sin importancia._

El solo hecho de rememorar esas horribles palabras hacía que el pecho de Elsa se le constriñera con furia. Era una ira implacable, del tipo que le consumía la razón y demandaba retribución inmediata. Escuchar que Anna decía esas cosas sobre sí misma cuando significaba tanto para la Reina… Nunca se sintió tan impotente antes, tan poco capaz de defender lo que más valoraba. ¿De qué servía ella si lo que lastimaba a Anna era algo tan intangible como el deber familiar? Elsa no podía cambiar eso.

Eran tiempos oscuros en los que vivían cuando incluso una princesa como Anna podía sentirse sofocada por su estación y circunstancia, pensó Elsa amargamente. Resultaba aun peor cuando la totalidad del importe de una mujer dependía de la cantidad de herederos varones a los que diera nacimiento y el valor del nombre de su familia. Elsa había sido afortunada porque su padre la tratara como si hubiera tenido un hijo.

Aunque fijarse en eso, no era el mejor curso de acción por el momento. En todo caso, tendría que hacer bien en seguir sus propias palabras sobre volver a tocar el tema en otra ocasión.

"Nos cambiaremos en habitaciones separadas" le dijo Elsa firmemente, forzando presteza en su voz. "Me pondré la ropa de montar y te esperaré fuera de tu alcoba, ¿está bien?"

Anna soltó una risita y Elsa se sintió aliviada de que sonara genuina. Al parecer la mente de Anna se había olvidado de la conversación de antes. "Muy bien, muy bien. Oh, le dije a mi madre que no nos esperaran para almorzar, ¿qué te parece si también tenemos un picnic? Podemos almorzar en el exterior."

Con un manso inicio y los últimos fragmentos de su enojo retirándose, Elsa se percató que un picnic era otra de esas actividades que no había realizado en mucho tiempo, junto con cabalgar. La sugerencia no era objetable, pero todas las realizaciones que le cayeron en cascada con respecto a las cosas que no había hecho en el pasado eran bastante preocupantes, sino un poco embarazosas. Elsa difícilmente había dejado su castillo, siempre demasiado preocupada con trabajo o algún otro asunto urgente. Y ahora le parecía que sonaba aburrida y pesada, como si no fuera una joven de veintiún años, sino una tía solterona excéntrica que se encerraba en su habitación y se negaba al disfrute de cualquier tipo.

Estaban casadas. _Ella_ se había casado. Y ya no podía conducirse como lo había hecho hasta ese momento –Anna querría que le dedicara tiempo y atención y, aparentemente, besos también…

Elsa quería darle todo eso y más a su esposa.

Le sonrió y asintió. "Un picnic suena encantador. Haré que Gerda nos prepare algo."

Anna sonrió y se movió hacia adelante para sentarse al borde de su asiento y estar más cerca de Elsa, sus manos aun sostenían las de la Reina. "El clima se veía agradable desde la ventana de mi habitación esta mañana. Y de hecho si vine aquí por una razón, en caso de que te lo siguieras preguntando."

"¿Oh? Bueno, podemos hablar sobre eso durante nuestro recorrido si eso quieres." Elsa se puso de pie y ayudó a Anna a hacer lo mismo. "Tu guardarropa debe tener algo adecuado para montar."

"¿También mandaste hacer ropa de montar para mí?" preguntó Anna con un arco escéptico de sus cejas.

"Estoy segura que pasaste tanto tiempo en vestidos como lo hiciste en pantalones de montar cuando éramos más chicas" le dijo Elsa. "Imaginé que tus preferencias no habían cambiado." Aunque los sastres ciertamente le dirigieron extrañas miradas cuando ella les solicitó ropas varoniles para montar diseñadas para una mujer. Una mirada impasible con una réplica leve ante el hecho de que se les pagaba para trabajar y no para cuestionar, había resuelto aquello.

Anna tomó la mano de Elsa entre las suyas al tiempo que salían del despacho. El gesto fue hecho con tan sencilla familiaridad que el corazón de Elsa vibraba placentero, especialmente cuando el brazo de su esposa se presionaba contra el suyo. Quizá no tan familiarmente –cuando niñas, Elsa realmente no había sentido tanto ese deseo de besar a Anna. Simplemente se había deleitado estando con ella en su presencia, y ahora Elsa estaba encontrándose consigo misma queriendo _demostrarle_ a Anna cómo se sentía. La urgencia se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de controlar, con esa lujuria enloquecida del animal que evidentemente era.

Pensaba, a su vez, que esas sensaciones eran tan nuevas, pero Anna parecía reciprocárselas e incluso quería explorarlas con ella. _Experimentación de campo_, recordó que la pelirroja lo había nombrado así en el desayuno. Dios, como si fueran científicas. La Reina sintió que nunca había querido formar parte de un experimento tanto como en esos momentos.

"Tus suposiciones son correctas." Le dijo Anna. El estudio de Elsa no estaba muy lejos de sus habitaciones, así que avanzaban sin prisa. "Aunque mi madre hubiera deseado que pasara más tiempo dentro de mis vestidos en lugar de estar afuera." Alice no compartía el entusiasmo de su hija y su esposo por todas las cosas que tuvieran cuatro patas y relincharan.

Elsa observó a Anna. No pensó que el comentario fuera una referencia a los deberes o expectativas de su esposa.

"¿Me estás preguntando si te prefiero en ropas masculinas?" le preguntó, cuidadosamente neutral.

La cabeza de Anna giró para mirarla en sorpresa. "¿Qué? No, eso fue solo un… no lo sé, un comentario. No quise decir nada con eso." La pelirroja parpadeó algunas veces y comenzó a morderse el labio.

"¿_Tú_ me prefieres en ropas masculinas?" preguntó Anna tentativamente luego de una larga pausa.

Resultaba obvio que el pensamiento nunca se le ocurrió a Anna, de hecho tampoco se le había ocurrido a Elsa, pero aun así lo consideró por un momento. "No lo sé" le respondió con honestidad. "Creo que me gusta verte igualmente en vestidos y en ropa de montar, aunque tengo que admitir que sería un poco raro si las dos nos presentáramos a un baile vistiendo ropas de varón–"

Anna dejó salir una risa sorprendida. "Bueno, yo nunca he asistido a un baile o una fiesta en ropas de varón, así que puedes descansar segura que _eso_ no va a suceder." Se río alegremente, divertida ante la idea.

"¿No? ¿Y qué tal si yo quisiera que fueras vestida de hombre?" la desafió Elsa, con la lengua plegada firmemente en su mejilla.

Esa situación tampoco se le había ocurrido a Anna y la dejó sin palabras. La pelirroja abrió y cerró la boca, lo suficiente para que Elsa se preguntara si realmente estaba tratando de hablar, pero el sonido se negaba a salir. La Reina estaba obteniendo bastante diversión ante el desconcierto de su esposa y le estaba resultando un esfuerzo heroico contenerse.

"Y –Yo supongo que lo haría." Tartamudeó Anna con las mejillas sonrosadas. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba diciendo y no tuvo otra opción más que continuar. "Quiero decir, es lo justo, ya que T –Tú lo hiciste y…" Se detuvo. Elsa estaba riéndose muy fuerte como para dejarla terminar.

"¡Elsa!" le exclamó Anna. "¡Me estabas tomando el pelo otra vez!" soltó la mano de la rubia y golpeó sólidamente con su palma el brazo de la Reina. Elsa siguió riéndose mientras su esposa la fulminaba, los labios de Anna se crispaban a regañadientes.

"Lo siento" le dijo Elsa una vez que recuperó la compostura.

"No, no lo haces" le dijo Anna malhumorada. "Disfrutaste eso demasiado. En serio, yo de traje en una fiesta" meneó la cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de la imagen.

Era cierto –Elsa no lo sentía del todo, pero había encontrado alegría a expensas de Anna. "Lamento reírme de ti, entonces" se enmendó la Reina. "Pero, como dijiste, es lo justo." No necesitó señalar que Anna la había burlado bastante la noche anterior también.

"Supongo." Resopló. Le sonrió irónicamente. "No te había visto reír así en mucho tiempo, así que creo que al menos salió algo bueno de esto."

Los labios de Elsa se separaron en sorpresa. Anna tenía razón –Ella _no se_ _había_ reído de esa forma en mucho tiempo, a pesar de los sucesos del día anterior. Elsa no podría sorprenderse que fuera Anna quien le devolviera esa parte de su vida luego de tantos años. Probablemente se debiera a que la pelirroja fue su única amiga, además de Kristoff, durante mucho tiempo, pero Anna siempre podía hacer que Elsa solo… sintiera.

"Lo habría hecho." Anna miraba hacia el frente a propósito para no ver a la Reina.

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron ante la admisión. "¿Qué habrías hecho?"

"Si tu realmente quisieras que lo hiciera y porque sería lo justo, como te he dicho." Anna la miró de reojo. "¿No te presentarías vestida como hombre también, verdad? Porque eso sí que _sería_ realmente raro."

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Elsa. "¿A diferencia de las dos en vestido?"

Anna parpadeó. "Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma…" Anna soltó un respiro, pero le sonreía también. "No puedo vernos vestidas como hombres y bailando juntas, es muy extraño."

"¿Y puedes hacerlo si usamos vestido?"

"Aún es difícil de imaginar" admitió Anna. "Pero, si, creo que prefiero que una o ambas usemos vestido si estamos en una fiesta. Por más adorable que luzcas en traje."

"No tenía idea que fueras tan vana." La burló Elsa gentilmente.

"¡No soy vana! ¡Solo establecía una preferencia!" le respondió Anna indignada.

Llegaron a los aposentos del Rey. "Lo tomaré en cuenta, entonces" le dijo Elsa con una ligera sonrisa. "Me aseguraré de advertirte si decido que me gustas en botas y pantalones y te espero ante mi puerta para que me escoltes a una fiesta andando de tu brazo."

Fue recompensada con unos ojos que giraron exageradamente. "Bueno, no olvides los pantalones de montar hoy, al menos. Yo usaré unos también." Le dijo Anna por sobre su hombro cuando se alejó a sus propias habitaciones.

Elsa se preguntó si de hecho podría preferir a Anna en pantalones, entonces sacudió la cabeza para sí misma. El rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado recientemente –eran solo ropas y Elsa difícilmente había sido afectada por modas caprichosas antes. Se metió a su alcoba para cambiarse.

…

Elsa arribó a la puerta de Anna ataviada con pantalones de montar blancos, botas de equitación negras por encima de la rodilla y una entallada chaqueta negra. Si el comentario de Anna sobre el clima era algo a tomar en cuenta, así como la preferencia de la pelirroja por galopar en lugar de sedantes caminatas, Elsa se había vestido ligeramente. Ella probablemente tendría que sacarse la chaqueta en algún momento durante el curso de su salida y ya le había enviado palabra a Gerda para que les empacaran un almuerzo.

Mientras Elsa esperaba, con sus manos cubiertas dentro de guantes de cuero para montar, metidas bajo los codos, se imaginaba qué tipo de reacción tendría Anna con los caballos. El conocimiento de Elsa sobre las cualidades de los equinos era limitado, a excepción de lo que podía recordar que Anna le había dicho, lo cual no era mucho. Para Elsa, todos los caballos se parecían salvo por sus obvias diferencias como el color, el género y si estaban vivos o muertos. Y esa era la impresionantemente corta lista que constituía enteramente la pericia de la Reina en cuanto a los equinos.

Elsa había tratado de comprometerse con el interés de Anna por los animales algunos años atrás, pero el esfuerzo le había sido infructuoso. Ella simplemente no veía la magia en ellos como Anna lo hacía. La Reina los encontraba necesarios para viajar, arar la tierra de las pocas granjas que el reino poseía, y jalar objetos pesados como carruajes y vagones. También podían ser cosas antípodas –un viejo pony de Elsa había encontrado su felicidad en tratar de morderla por deporte, aunque Anna le había explicado que ese era un hábito que se manifestaba por aburrimiento –y que requería de mucho trabajo para eliminarlo. Obviamente debía haber más como ellos porque Anna le repetía aquello constantemente, pero la Reina era ignorante a lo que sea que se debiera.

De todas maneras, si Anna los quería, entonces Elsa podría acomodarse a ella. Aunque si Anna le pedía que aprendiera más sobre las bestias, no creía que pudiera fingir su interés de una manera convincente.

La puerta de Anna se abrió y la pelirroja salió a su encuentro. La vista de Elsa, la cual estaba posada cerca de la mitad inferior de la puerta, fue llenada inmediatamente por unos muslos bien torneados. Elsa no estuvo preparada para eso. No se lo esperó para nada. Fue más como resultar emboscada.

Anna tenía unas piernas perfectas, fue el primer pensamiento coherente de Elsa. No era que hubiera tenido un estándar con el cual compararlas, pero si le pidieran que imaginara piernas perfectas, escogería las de su esposa. Su atención estaba completamente detenida por la forma en la que esos pantalones de montar abrazaban los muslos de Anna. No, abrazar no era la palabra –Elsa se sintió tentada a preguntarle si le había pedido a alguna mucama que la embutiera dentro de la prenda.

"¿Bien?" Elsa escuchó distantemente que Anna la cuestionaba. Tenía los ojos aún fijos en la mitad inferior de la pelirroja, así que no pudo confirmar si su esposa en realidad le había hablado. La interrogante habría sido pronunciada esperando algún comentario de su parte, pero Elsa simplemente no podía apartar los ojos. O hablar. O pensar. Sencillamente se quedó ahí parada adorando esas piernas con la mirada.

Elsa ciertamente había visto a Anna en pantalones de montar cientos de veces, pero nunca así. Nunca como… como si Anna no estuviera usando nada. Indudablemente ella tampoco había estado así antes con las piernas siendo delineadas tan claramente, no dejando nada a la imaginación porque _todo estaba ahí_. Libremente disponible a la vista. Su cerebro tuvo la desfachatez de recordarle el momento en el que esos muslos la habían tenido a horcajadas la noche anterior.

Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su cuello muy caliente y el silencio se estaba extendiendo al punto de la descortesía. Elsa tenía que decirle algo.

_Quiero recorrerte cada centímetro de los muslos con mi boca y con las manos._

¡Eso no! Especialmente no eso. Ahogándose como estaba, con las mejillas flameantes, Elsa se obligó a enderezar la barbilla y fijar la vista ciegamente en la cara de su esposa. Ella no se iba a poner a decirle nada sobre sus piernas. Eso habría sido muy grosero y la Reina gozaba de excelentes modales, aunque en aquel momento se sentía al borde de la histeria.

"Bien" le dijo en una voz extraña. "Te ves muy… bien." En realidad no tenía idea de cómo se veía el resto de Anna, Elsa ni siquiera se atrevió a averiguarlo, pero se imaginó que su esposa se vería fantástica, por lo que no le pareció una mentira tan terrible.

Anna estaba engalanada en ropas similares a las de la Reina –botas negras de montar, una blusa blanca sencilla y una chaqueta color borgoña que se complementaba con su cabello. Anna se había dado cuenta que una gran parte, si no es que todo su guardarropa complementaba sus colores y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría invertido Elsa en aquellas elecciones, además del costo. Encontró los bronceados pantalones de montar de piel un tanto ajustados, pero el material era nuevo y sabía que se estiraría con el uso.

Cuando Anna emergió para encontrarse con Elsa, finamente vestida, con su pálido cabello recogido, y luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, fue impactada por un ataque repentino de autoconciencia. Anna nunca había vestido trajes finos de hombre en Corona. La mayoría de sus ropas le habían pertenecido a Kristoff y eran prendas viejas, que siempre le habían quedado muy grandes, y nunca había cabalgado en sus pantalones de montar junto a cortés compañía por el pueblo, como, digamos, Hans, habría escandalizado a todo mundo en su círculo social ver a la princesa usando la indumentaria vieja de su hermano.

Además, nadie salvo su familia y el personal del castillo alguna vez supo que Anna podía montar a horcajadas a caballo, mucho menos que prefería aquello a la silla lateral. Bueno, ellos y Elsa también. Anna siempre había cabalgado de la forma que quería enfrente de Elsa.

Mientras Anna había estado ahí esperando incómodamente el juicio de su esposa, esperando que no se viera tonta, Elsa había parecido ser incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Los ojos de la Reina no se habían movido del todo de dónde se habían encontrado cuando Anna abrió la puerta y pasó por el umbral. Y Elsa no le había dicho nada por la mayor y más tensa cantidad de tiempo que Anna alguna vez hubiera soportado, incluso cuando Anna no pudo aguantarlo y tuvo que romper el silencio con un ansioso. "¿Bien?"

Al menos eso había hecho que Elsa mirara hacia arriba eventualmente, pero Anna dudaba que su esposa en realidad la estuviera viendo. Los ojos azules de la Reina parecían desenfocados y parpadeaba mucho, como si estuviera tratando de ver algo a través de una espesa niebla.

"Te ves muy bien." Había sido la artificial respuesta de Elsa.

Anna trató de no marchitarse con eso. Sonó tan frío y enlatado, como si proviniese de una reserva de tópicos para cuando la verdad no garantizaba ninguna respuesta socialmente aceptable. Entonces se percató de que las mejillas de Elsa estaban rosas y que estaba evitando mirar a Anna por debajo de su cuello. Anna se había observado ante el espejo y no pensó que se viera _tan mal_. Elsa estaba actuando extraña otra vez.

La sospecha hizo que Anna entrecerrara los ojos. "Elsa, ¿de qué color es mi chaqueta?"

Los ojos de Elsa no se extraviaron a ningún punto inferior, de hecho, la Reina pareció apuntar la mirada incluso por algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Anna, como si se dirigiera a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja. Luego de una larga pausa, Elsa dijo poco convencida. "Roja."

Anna se preguntó si estaba adivinando o esperando.

"Nombra el tono, por favor" le dijo Anna, dedicándole a su esposa una mirada escéptica. Incluso se cruzó de brazos e hizo sonar el piso con la punta de la bota.

"No tengo idea." Le admitió Elsa finalmente. ¿Cómo en la tierra podía Anna esperar que lo supiera? De seguro si Elsa mirara, entonces podría ser capaz de nombrarle el tono ya que lo había elegido ella misma, pero no podía mirar porque los muslos de Anna se encontrarían cerca de su rango de visión y Elsa ya podía sentir cómo los ojos querían escapársele hacía abajo, como una aguja de compás. Una claramente rota, porque las brújulas tienden a apuntar hacia el norte, como se estaba forzando por hacerlo.

"¿Porque no conoces el tono o porque no quieres mirar?"

Anna estaba sobre ella y las dos lo sabían.

"Elsa, está bien si crees que no me veo bien en ropas de varón. No tienes por qué mentirme." Anna hizo una pausa. "Aunque, supongo que si soy tan ofensiva para tus ojos, no tienes por qué estar estirando tu cuello tratando de mirar al techo. Puedo cambiarme la ropa y usar un hábito o algo, tu sabes." Añadió sardónicamente.

Dios, era justo como antes de la recepción: Elsa de alguna manera hacía que Anna pensara que la encontraba repulsiva. Necesitaba detener eso. "No es así." Se forzó a decir Elsa. "Son…" Realizó un vago gesto a las rodillas de Anna. "Esos pantalones" Ahí. Finalmente lo había dicho.

Anna miró hacia abajo sin detectar alguna mancha extraña o botón faltante en ningún lado. "¿Qué tienen de malo? ¿El color es poco favorable o algo?"

Elsa cometió el error de mirarlos para confirmar si realmente el color era un problema porque de verdad que no le había puesto atención a la tonalidad antes. Sus ojos se demoraron sobre ellos nuevamente, sus mejillas la traicionaban. "Muy ajustados." Chilló Elsa como un perro pateado. "¡Están malditamente ajustados!"

Anna parpadeó, entonces la comprensión lo colocó todo en su sitio. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida y perversa que hizo que la espina de Elsa le temblara ominosamente. "Ya veo." Le dijo lentamente. "El problema entonces es que te gustan demasiado."

_Sí_, quiso soltarle Elsa, le gustaban demasiado. Le resultaba impío lo mucho que le gustaban. Aun si para ser honesta, le gustaba más lo que mostraban, y no la prenda por sí misma. Nunca había visto las piernas de Anna, o las de alguna otra mujer, de esa forma antes y el impacto de aquello la había golpeado con el imprevisto y la violencia de una patada de jamelgo. Pero Elsa sabía que en realidad era por el hecho de que se trataban de las piernas de Anna lo que había captado su atención.

La cara le quemaba brillante. Era mortificante el efecto de Anna sobre ella. ¿Así era como se sentían los muchachos adolescentes ante la visión de una chica linda? De repente sintió que simpatizaba con Kristoff si aquello era algo por lo que había atravesado el príncipe cuando crecía.

Anna avanzó dos pasos hacia Elsa. La visión de esas piernas en movimiento hicieron que la Reina quisiera temblar. Podía escuchar la piel de la prenda estirarse, jalando de sus costuras para acomodarse a la locomoción.

Elsa se retiró dos pasos.

Anna todavía le sonreía maliciosamente. No pareció molestarse ante el retroceso de Elsa. "Elsa." La llamó Anna suavemente, como si se tratara de un animal asustadizo. "Está bien admirarme. Muchas personas se sentirían felices de resultarles tan atractivas a sus cónyuges."

No tenía nada que decir ante eso. Ni una respuesta le vino a la mente, excepto quizá, _eres bellísima_. Sin embargo, Elsa pudo hacer un balance del resto de Anna y la encontró que resultaba tan atractiva en ropas de montar como en vestido. Elsa tenía la ligera sospecha que Anna le parecería encantadora en cualquier cosa que se pusiera, lo que probablemente incluiría sacos de patatas.

"Me… complace que me encuentres tan irresistible." Ahora había verdadero humor en ella. La muchacha le dedicó una mirada especulativa. "Aunque me pregunto hace cuánto tiempo te sientes de esta forma."

Bueno, Elsa conocía la respuesta a eso. Había comenzado un año antes cuando estuvo en Corona y había visto a una mujer en lugar de una niña caminando a las caballerizas. Por supuesto que no podía contarle aquello porque Anna nunca supo que ella estuvo ahí. Pero eso solo contestaba lo referente a la atracción física.

Cuando Anna vio que Elsa no iba a decirle una palabra, cambió la táctica. "Estos pantalones de montar son más bien de la forma apropiada. ¿De dónde rayos obtuviste mis medidas? La única prueba de vestuario que tuve fue la que me hicieron para mi vestido de bodas."

Elsa exhaló. Eso sí podía contestarlo. "Tu madre." Le respondió. "Se las pedí a ella."

Anna ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. "Y mandaste hacer ropas de montar masculinas también."

"Sí." Le afirmó Elsa. "Creí que te gustaría tener las tuyas en lugar de estar usando el traje viejo de Kristoff."

Las cejas de Anna saltaron en sorpresa. Elsa había sabido que nunca tuvo su propia ropa de montar. Anna nunca se había quejado por eso –no le había importado antes que solo tuviera la ropa que su hermano desechaba, rota y vieja como había estado. No era como si alguien importante la fuera a ver alguna vez metida en esas prendas.

"Así que es tu culpa que estos pantalones estén tan ajustados."

Los ojos de Elsa se encontraron con los de Anna en un azote. "Les proporcioné a los sastres la información correcta." Dijo la Reina defensivamente.

"Son de piel." Continuó Anna, aunque Elsa no habló. "y se van a estirar."

La Reina le dedicó una mirada cautelosa. "¿Entonces, te gustan?"

"Me gustan." Anna se sonrió satisfechamente. "Aunque tal vez no tanto como a ti."

Elsa enrojeció y la miró ferozmente, pero no le contestó nada.

"Siento que debería agradecértelo apropiadamente." Le dijo Anna y avanzó hacia Elsa. La Reina saltó, espantada, e inmediatamente se retiró, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Elsa tragó saliva, sus ojos bebiendo la perspectiva de las piernas de Anna en movimiento. Cabalgar le habría puesto a la pelirroja las piernas fuertes y se veían bastante… en forma. Sin duda como el resto de Anna, que Elsa aún no había visto y que si seguía con sus maneras, tal vez no miraría nunca. Pero el semblante en el rostro de Anna rogaba por diferir.

Su esposa se apoderó de Elsa agarrándola por las solapas. Finalmente la rubia entendía el comentario de la pelirroja sobre ellas ahora, pero el descubrimiento fue pasajero cuando la voz de Anna interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Elsa, ¿Por qué siempre tratas de escapar de mi cuando quiero agradecerte?" Anna le sonrió. "Creo que si fuera una mujer menor, eso lastimaría mis sentimientos." Y entonces Elsa fue jalada para recibir un beso intenso. Elsa no tenía la fuerza dentro suyo como para oponer resistencia. –el esplendor del cuerpo de su esposa se la había destruido del todo. Y buen Dios, Anna era audaz, su lengua acariciaba el labio inferior de Elsa demandando entrada, y se le deslizó dentro de la boca cuando la Reina le garantizó su acceso. Elsa fue ahogada en un beso que le hacía temblar las rodillas y aferrarse a las caderas de su esposa tanto para afianzarse como por su deseo de tocarla. Cuando Anna le mordió el labio, Elsa gimió, y las dos se separaron sorpresivamente ante el inconsciente y desesperado sonido de deseo.

Anna la miró, labios húmedos y ojos ardientes, su respiración irregular. Simplemente se miraron la una a la otra. Entonces las manos de Anna se deslizaron de las solapas por sobre el pecho de su esposa para tomar los lados de la garganta de Elsa, los pulgares le trazaron la mandíbula. El aliento de Elsa embelesado ante su toque, su pulso golpeteaba bajo las palmas de la pelirroja.

"Ven conmigo a mi habitación." Le susurró Anna. El significado era inequívoco.

Su respiración le estalló en una exhalación. Elsa lo deseaba. Deseaba terriblemente ir con Anna y… conducir su experimentación de campo. Pero no podían. Todavía no había hablado con el padre de su esposa, seguía sin decirle a Anna sobre la modificación del contrato. Y la pelirroja debió haberle visto todo aquello en la cara, pero al menos sabría que no se trataba de una falta de interés. Anna la besó nuevamente, con suavidad, y la probó dolorosamente en su decepción, pero había también cierto conforte en el gesto –Anna entendía de cierta manera. Le estaba permitiendo a Elsa negarles su satisfacción y la Reina se sintió humilde por eso.

"Eso era lo que quería hacer antes, cuando fui a tu estudio." Le murmuró Anna una vez que se separaron, pero sus manos seguían aun sobre Elsa. "Por un encantador… desayuno, y los caballos, los cuales me dijiste que debía considerar un regalo de bodas."

Elsa había sido atrapada –Anna sabía. Quiso agitarse bajo los ojos de Anna, su rostro contenido entre las manos de su esposa, abochornado.

"Y quiero que me digas qué es lo que tienes en la mente." Continuó Anna, con su voz firme. "Tal vez no ahora, pero pronto, Elsa. No me gusta que me oculten cosas."

Elsa cerró los ojos, los hombros se le hundieron. Por supuesto que Anna sabría sobre eso también. Elsa evidentemente tenía la transparencia de un cristal. Asintió en consentimiento. "Lo haré."

Anna finalmente le retiró las manos, y las descansó sobre los hombros de Elsa. La Reina seguía sosteniendo a su esposa de las caderas. Anna se inclinó en ella, dando un pequeño paso justo entre las botas de la rubia, su boca le presionaba el pulso. "Podría ser muy bueno, lo sabes." Le susurró Anna contra la piel.

Elsa se estremeció, los ojos se le cerraron ante la sensación del aliento cálido de Anna bañándole la garganta. Estaba enraizada en su sitio, su cuerpo inundado de calor. Sus miembros negados a obedecerla. El frente de Anna se presionaba contra el suyo, sus pechos, sus caderas, todo, Elsa podía sentir completamente a su esposa contra ella.

"No podemos." Fue capaz de articularle Elsa. "T –Tú, acabas de –"

"Sé que tu no… nos dejarás." Continuó Anna, sus labios acariciando el pulso galopante en el cuello de Elsa, por el mismo tendón que la Reina le había probado a la princesa la noche anterior. "Anoche, tú me dijiste que deberíamos conducirnos como en un cortejo, pero cortejarse es todo sobre persuasión, ¿no te parece?"

La Reina casi gimió. Sus manos se flexionaron alrededor de las caderas de Anna, las palmas agasajándose contra esos justos pantalones. Estaba enteramente a merced de Anna. El personal entero del castillo podría haber aparecido y arremetido contra ellas y no la habrían movido un milímetro. Solo podía quedarse ahí y sufrir mientras que Anna… le hacía lo que quisiera. Era una cosa positiva tener la pared a su espalda porque Elsa no creía que sus piernas le fueran de utilidad en aquel momento.

"Es casi como… una seducción cortés. Flores, largas caminatas, paseos supervisados." Anna enterró su nariz en el cuello de Elsa y encontró que la pálida piel era deliciosamente suave. Observó la garganta de Elsa agitarse cuando la Reina tragó. "Es tan casto, pero solo porque nadie se ha casado todavía." Anna se rio suavemente, sintiéndose poderosa. Elsa estaba al borde de quebrantarse, pero Anna no era tan cruel. Podía concederle esa batalla en particular en beneficio de la guerra.

Quizá las lecciones de ajedrez le estaban haciendo efecto –eso se sentía un poco como estrategia. Los caballeros tal vez no serían tan poderosos como las reinas, pero eran unas cosas bribonas por la forma en la que podían saltar sobre las defensas y acorralar. Le gustaba esa analogía –resultaba tan elegante para su situación, excepto que Anna tenía la certeza que de hecho podía _ganar_ esta vez. Adorable como fuera el ajedrez como metáfora, ellas eran humanas, y no unas piezas de frío marmol.

Y sin importar lo que fuera que Elsa estaba tramando, Anna no iba a permitirse que las moviera como si fueran peones y sacrificios por una victoria sin pasión. Ella no era… _ganado_, como Elsa le había aclarado. Anna estaba aprendiendo de su esposa, y si las palabras de la rubia en esa plática tenían que ser creídas, Ella era más que un premio bonito. Se merecía respeto. Era la esposa de Elsa, maldita sea, y quería hacerlo real. Y Anna _sabía_ que no podría arrepentirse de ello.

Anna también quería comprender qué era lo que conservaba a Elsa manteniéndola a un brazo de distancia, como si la princesa se tratara de un vicio no deseado al que la Reina continuaba retornando avergonzada. Resultaba obvio que las dos deseaban ir más lejos, y si Elsa en verdad quería llevar su relación con calma, estaba bien, Anna podía entender eso, pero había algo más. Había algo más que estaba haciendo que Elsa actuara de esa forma y Anna había tenido el presentimiento que necesitaba saber de qué se trataba. Estaba determinada a sacárselo a su esposa.

Y esa determinación de actuar y ejercitar su recién descubierto conocimiento había comenzado cuando presenció la expresión de ardiente hambre en el rostro de Elsa cuando la visión de la Reina quedó atrapada en sus aparentemente finas piernas. Le había sido tan gratificante ver una mirada como esa dirigida hacia ella luego de esa charla en el estudio. Que simplemente la hizo olvidar toda sensación de superfluidad que alguna vez albergara, como un bálsamo helado colocado sobre una herida inflamada. Aunque Anna sabía que ese deseo físico no era lo mismo, aun así le había estado haciendo maravillas a su frágil ego, y la pelirroja planeaba sacarle la mayor ventaja a eso.

"Y nosotras estamos casadas y podemos hacer esto. Yo puedo besarte así y un sirviente aparecer y no existiría un escándalo. Puede ser que solo algunos rumores" Anna respiró profundamente, saboreando la esencia de Elsa y su silencio tembloroso.

Anna sabía que Elsa no era inmune. No, de hecho, Elsa estaba _muy_ consciente de ella. Solamente estaba siendo testaruda, pero la pelirroja poseía una reserva de paciencia a la que recurría cuando la tarea lo ameritaba. La usaba normalmente para entrenar caballos difíciles, aquellos que preferían tener la cabeza contra el suelo que tolerarle la presencia, pero pensaba que podía también serle útil para la realeza recalcitrante. Y ciertamente Elsa no quería desviar la cabeza para ninguna parte, así que la mitad de la batalla ya estaba ganada, ¿no?

"Así que voy a _cortejarte_, Elsa." Le dijo Anna con una confiada sonrisa de suficiencia. "Voy a… seducirte atentamente, y voy a darlo todo para llevarte a la cama, aunque signifique que deba hacerlo contigo pateando y gritando, porque ambas sabemos que podría ser _muy bueno_." Su voz acarició esas últimas dos palabras como una promesa sedosa. "y _ninguna_ podrá lamentarlo."

Elsa nunca había escuchado que una amenaza fuera proferida tan eróticamente en su vida. Estaba también intensamente consciente de lo dolorosamente húmeda que se sentía. Casi la distrajo del hecho que Anna le acababa de efectivamente lanzar un ultimátum. Elsa tenía que poner sus asuntos en orden antes que su esposa la sedujera o todos los esfuerzos por abstenerse serían en vano.

…

De algún modo, llegaron a las caballerizas.

Elsa no había tenido idea de cómo Anna esperaba que ella fuera capaz de tener algún tipo de pensamiento racional o actividad luego de lo que había pasado afuera de sus aposentos, pero Elsa aun así siguió a su esposa, si bien lo hizo aturdidamente. Muy parecida a un caballo que era liderado –simplemente no tuvo otra opción más que caminar.

Su esposa era una fuerza de la naturaleza, decidió Elsa mientras Anna apreciaba los renovados establos en completa admiración. Nunca la había visto así, con esa concentración tan determinada y el hecho que esta fuera dirigida hacia el propósito de llevarlas al lecho le preocupó a la Reina profundamente.

No iba a ganar. Lo sabía bien. Elsa podía ver ese inminente resultado en el horizonte, de la misma forma en la que podía predecirlo en un tablero de ajedrez. Anna estaba frustrando todos sus esfuerzos. Elsa había tenido la intención de desarrollar una lenta, campaña retardadora la noche anterior con la idea de cortejarse, pero Anna se la había arrojado de vuelta a la cara y explotado las debilidades de la Reina con una precisión quirúrgica que incluso Elsa le tuvo que reconocer.

Anna había comprendido que ella no necesitaba hacer o estar de acuerdo con lo que Elsa le dijera.

No le era subordinada, pensó Elsa con un dejo de ironía. Se había disparado a sí misma en el pie. Anna le había tomado las palabras de corazón en su despacho. Elsa parecía estarse lamentando que su esposa aprendiera tan rápido con la forma en la que se estaba desarrollando el día, y ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo.

Anna había forzado su mano a imponerle aquel calvario y Elsa no tenía idea qué hacer.

Así no era como se suponía debían ser las cosas. Todo se le estaba saliendo de control y Elsa podía prácticamente ver a su padre meneándole la cabeza en su mente. Nunca había sido capaz de derrotarlo en el ajedrez, pero en ocasiones había forzado algunos empates. Aquello fue lo más cercano a una victoria que simplemente tenía fuera del alcance: si bien no era un triunfo, tampoco se podía considerar una derrota. Su padre no lo había aprobado; la victoria era el único resultado admisible. Pelear por la victoria, aun si esta parece imposible, era lo que solía decirle.

Elsa respiró en un intento por recoger su ingenio. Necesitaría hablar primero con Frederick, tal vez incluso aquella misma noche. Entonces tendría que contarle a Anna sobre la modificación del contrato nupcial, preferiblemente antes que la pelirroja le atravesara las pequeñas defensas que todavía la guardaban, cosa que a aquel ritmo podía suceder muy pronto.

¿Cómo Elsa había contenido a Anna de seguir su camino la noche anterior? ¿A dónde infiernos se le había ido a la Reina la precaución?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Elsa pudo ver el cabello cobrizo moverse ligeramente y atrapar gentilmente la brisa matinal, como el estandarte de una armada invasora. Eso era… ¿un lazo azul, lo que Anna estaba usando para sujetarse la cabellera? Elsa echó un vistazo y confirmó que así lo era. Anna se había quedado con su listón azul la otra noche y ahora lo estaba usando. La Reina había olvidado que la princesa consorte nunca se lo había regresado.

Era justo tan enternecedor, sino es que más, que ver a Anna arropada por su saco. Anna estaba usando algo que era distintivo de Elsa y aquello le hacía toda clase de cosas a la Reina. Su estómago le dio un vuelco y su corazón se le constriñó placenteramente. Anna podía hacerla sentir un enorme abanico de emociones, y hacerlo sin requerir algún tipo de esfuerzo. Y entonces Elsa se percató a donde se le había ido todo el razonamiento –su esposa lo había reducido a polvo mientras Elsa lo había visto todo sin ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Anna le dedicó a Elsa una cálida mirada de soslayo que le dejó la piel hormigueándole. "Las caballerizas son hermosas." Le dijo. "Quiero inspeccionar a los caballos. Acompáñame."

Aquello fue pronunciado como una petición, pero era una orden. Las piernas de Elsa se movieron automáticamente, colocándola junto a su esposa. La posición fue calculada, al menos pudo manejar eso. No podía estarle viendo las piernas a Anna de aquella forma ni paralizarse por el resto del día.

_Sería tan bueno._

Elsa ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ser bueno, pero lo sería, tenía la certeza de eso solo porque Anna se lo había asegurado. La forma en la que su voz le ronroneó esas palabras, cómo su lengua pronunció cada sílaba lujosamente, imbuyéndole tanta decadencia y pecado a la oración, como delicioso chocolate. Se le demoraba en los sentidos, aquella promesa –su boca aún conservaba el sabor de Anna, las palmas todavía le quemaban por la sensación de sus caderas contra ellas, y seguía percibiendo el olor de su esposa en sus ropas. Y por supuesto, aún podía escuchar la voz de Anna deslizándose sobre ella, el sonido tan palpable como los labios que le habían acariciado la piel. En cuanto a su visión, bueno, Elsa había estado muy ocupada con sus ojos cerrados para bloquear al resto del mundo. Sabía muy bien cómo se veía su esposa y no podía haber estado prestándole atención de todas maneras ya que la pelirroja había estado ocupada atormentándole el cuello en feliz abandono.

Elsa se sacudió. Estaba sorprendida de poder siquiera estar de pie. Quiso quitarse la chaqueta, sentía muchísimo calor, incluso bajo el templado clima.

Siguió a Anna a las caballerizas, dócil y silenciosa. Elsa era la Reina, el poder más grande en esa tierra, y ahí estaba siguiéndole los talones a su esposa como una mascota obediente. Elsa no pensaba que pudiera sentirse más avergonzada.

…

Los establos eran inmensos. Cada casilla resplandecía con la madera recientemente barnizada. Los pisos habían sido barridos no hacía mucho tiempo, el aire olía a paja fresca, caballos y cuero. Los mozos estaban esparcidos por el lugar, ocupados con sus faenas o atendiendo a los corceles principales. Una mirada superficial le dijo a Anna que había suficiente sitio ahí para albergar al menos treinta caballos, incluyendo las dos docenas que Elsa ya había adquirido.

Anna respiró el aroma con alegría. Olía justo como los establos de su hogar en Corona. Bueno, Arendelle era su nuevo hogar ahora, y esas caballerizas eran suyas. Sabía que Elsa no tenía ningún interés en los caballos –Elsa era más como las amistades femeninas de Anna en ese aspecto. De ser posible, Elsa habría preferido no tener nada que ver con los animales, así que el hecho de haber pasado por todos esos problemas para renovar el lugar e invertir una fortuna en carne de caballo significaba mucho para Anna.

Miró a Elsa y tuvo que luchar por mantener la sonrisa oculta de su rostro. Elsa tenía la cara de piedra, los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Si Elsa continuaba viéndose de esa forma, terminaría aterrorizando a algún pobre sirviente paseante haciéndolo pensar que esa expresión prohibida le era dedicada a él.

Anna se sintió tentada a besar a Elsa nuevamente y hacerla lucir más amigable, pero no creyó que su esposa fuera a apreciar el gesto enfrente de espectadores. Un mozo situado junto a una casilla las notó, regresó al trabajo, e inmediatamente giró su cabeza de nuevo para observar. Su mandíbula cayó y espetó la atención. "¡Sus majestades!" tartamudeó, reverenciándolas profundamente.

Un murmullo recorrió el edificio cuando los otros mozos se percataron que las señoras del castillo se encontraban entre ellos. Con sorprendente prisa y orden, cada caballerizo de dentro y fuera se reunió frente a Elsa y Anna, el jefe de los mozos se situó frente a todo el grupo. Anna no lo reconoció de sus previas visitas y se imaginó que había sido contratado hacía poco.

Se inclinó en la forma correcta. "Su majestad, su alteza." Les dijo. Anna supo por la forma en la que se dirigió a ellas que seguramente había servido en alguna otra casa noble, posiblemente una real.

"Anna, este es el jefe de los caballerizos, O´Brien." Le informó Elsa, refiriéndose al hombre por su apellido. La Reina se veía más compuesta cuando se dirigió a los mozos, desplegando autoritaria majestad tan fácilmente como portaba los guantes, sus ojos eran fríos y fijos. "El asistió la adquisición de los corceles y supervisa las operaciones de los establos. O´Brien, mi esposa, Anna. Responderás ante ella." Hubo un cierto timbre concluyente en su tono que ocasionó que cada hombre presente se parara más derecho en su sitio, incluyendo a O´Brien.

Mientras Elsa seguía hablando a los mozos, Anna decidió que se referiría a ese tono de Elsa como su voz de "obediencia u obliteración." Su voz no era altiva, pero era muy… irresistible. Casi dominante, y estaba descubriendo que esas tendencias autocráticas de Elsa le resultaban perturbadoramente atractivas. Disfrutó observar a Elsa comandar a ese pequeño ejército de hombres a hacer lo que Anna desease, sin importar cuan arbitrario fuera.

"¿Hay algo que quisieras añadir?" le preguntó Elsa.

"Creo que has cubierto todo muy bien, Elsa." Le dijo Anna, entretenida. Una vez que la Reina despachó a todos excepto a O´Brien, Anna le dijo en voz baja para que solo Elsa la escuchara. "Creo que te habrían entregado a sus primogénitos si se los hubieras demandado."

Elsa la miró como si Anna de verdad hubiera demandado tener a las criaturas. "¿Por qué haría algo así?"

Anna sonrió. "solo por la forma en la que les hablaste. Nunca había visto tantos hombres mirando con semejante terror a una mujer."

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. "Yo hablé apropiadamente como lo haría con cualquiera de mis empleados." Le dijo. "Solo les he delineado mis expectativas sobre su comportamiento en tu presencia, y a quién responderán también en caso de–"

Anna le sonrió lánguidamente. "Voy a besarte si no paras con eso ahora mismo."

Elsa cerró la boca de inmediato, las palabras le fueron cortadas con la efectividad de la oscilación de un cuchillo de carnicero. Le frunció el entrecejo amenazadoramente a Anna, pero sus mejillas rosadas le arruinaron la expresión.

"Disfruto viéndote mandar gente." Le dijo Anna. "Eres una perfecta tirana y, que Dios me ayude, creo que me gusta." Se giró al expectante O´Brien antes que Elsa pudiera responder. "Es agradable conocerte, O´Brien. ¿Podrías darnos un recorrido? Me encantaría ver los nuevos corceles."

Elsa permitió que Anna caminara ligeramente adelantada junto con O´Brien. Se desconectó de la mayor parte de la conversación exceptuando las reacciones de Anna, las cuales parecían en su mayoría alegres. Elsa suspiró aliviadamente. Le había delegado las selecciones de las monturas a O´Brien y le entusiasmaba que Anna pareciera concordar con sus elecciones. Ciertamente tenía que esperárselo dado a su salario, que le había costado lo suficiente –Elsa lo había atraído y alejado de un prestigioso establo de criadores con la promesa de una paga exorbitante y rienda suelta para hacer lo que quisiera con los nuevos caballos, siempre que Anna los aprobara. Y si su reputación y conocimientos eran de fiar, entonces no creía que O´Brien fuera a caer por Anna, pero la Reina estaría preparada para conseguirse un nuevo jefe de caballerizos si se diera el caso.

Al final del recorrido, O´Brien se retiró y se quedaron solas nuevamente. Elsa y Anna se quedaron de pie afuera de la casilla de una yegua árabe castaña de huesos finos con llamas blancas en sus cuatro patas y una veta que le bajaba por el centro de la cabeza hasta la nariz. Anna se acercó al animal con su facilidad característica y la yegua le respondió a su suave voz, chocando la cabeza contra el pecho de la pelirroja.

"Bueno, hola." Le susurró Anna, soplándole suavemente en las ventanas de la nariz. Elsa sabía que esa era una de esas cosas que Anna decía que podían ayudarle a un jinete a establecer un vínculo con su montura. La Reina, por otro lado, no tenía inclinación por poner las manos o cara en ningún lugar cercano al hocico de un caballo.

"O´Brien no me dijo mucho sobre esta." Le dijo Anna.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta. "Él no la escogió."

Anna sonrió. No, ella no pensaba que él lo hubiera hecho. La yegua era excepcionalmente hermosa, su pelaje rojo brillaba incluso en el interior sin la luz del sol. O´Brien había mostrado preferir los corceles más grandes, y esa era más pequeña que los otros, no era el tipo de raza al que el mozo le dio predilección. La yegua le había parecido tan fuera de lugar a Anna como una lapa en el establo de campeones y de fino pedigrí. Anna supo desde el instante en el que puso los ojos en la árabe que Elsa la había elegido.

"Cuéntame sobre ella." Le pidió Anna.

"Un criador italiano la trajo aquí hace unos seis meses." Comenzó Elsa. "Le pertenecía a un pequeño establo y creo que vino tratando de encontrar corceles nuevos aquí y había comprado algunos por sí mismo para intercambiar y vender. Yo me encontraba fuera en la ciudad rumbo a reunirme con un diplomático y me llamó la atención." Esa había sido la esencia de la historia, con algunos detalles omitidos. Ella sí había estado fuera en la ciudad en aquel tiempo en el que se había sentido abrumada entre inevitables reuniones diplomáticas e incontables preparativos de bodas. En cuanto Elsa se había bajado del carruaje, vislumbró un destello brillante que le había detenido el corazón. Había sido el exacto tono de rojo cobrizo bajo la justa luz del sol. Elsa se había olvidado prontamente de su reunión programada y corrió entre la concurrida plaza para encontrarlo, dejando atrás a sus guardias que se revolvieron para seguirla.

El criador italiano le había contado todos los detalles sobre la yegua, lo bien adaptado que estaba su paso a andar por terrenos rocosos, su temperamento dulce y su resistencia, pero ya tenía un comprador que había pagado por ella. Elsa había sabido en el instante en el que la había visto, que la quería, y prácticamente había acosado al hombre para que se la vendiera. La deseaba tanto que no le puso reparo al precio exorbitante que el comerciante le había nombrado por la montura.

Elsa no sabía lo que haría con la yegua, pero estaba más que feliz de entregársela a Anna. O´Brien no le había hecho mención de la yegua, así que la Reina asumió que era un caballo saludable.

"Es hermosa." Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Acariciando el cuello de la yegua.

"Bueno, es tuya." Le dijo Elsa, aliviada que Anna pareciera aprobarla. No sabía lo que habría hecho si a Anna no le gustaba. "¿Quieres sacarla para nuestro paseo?"

"Lo haré, aunque creo que tú deberías montarla." Le dijo.

Elsa parpadeó, no se había esperado eso. "¿Yo? No, ella es para ti."

"Oh, vamos, Elsa." Le dijo Anna. "Mírala. Es claro que te ama."

La Reina miró a la yegua, la cual no le parecía particularmente enamorada a primera vista. "Yo no le gusto a los caballos. Lo sabes." Y era cierto; no lo hacían, y eso era parte del por qué Elsa los evitaba. La mayoría parecía sentir sus poderes, incluso cuando ella mantenía el hielo bajo control, y la esquivaban escudándose de su toque. Su viejo pony había sido capaz de tolerarla por un buen tiempo, pero muy apenas –por eso las mordidas. Cosa que solo empeoró mientras crecía, probablemente porque sus poderes también lo habían hecho junto con ella."

"Si piensas eso por ese viejo pony tuyo, sabes que esa pequeña bestia solo era gruñona." Adivinó Anna correctamente.

"Dijiste que estaba aburrido,"

"Sí, aunque creo que mayormente era gruñón. Tal vez podría haber estado un tanto enfermo." Le dijo Anna pensativamente. "¿Murió hace tiempo, no?, de todos modos, el tío Alexander debió haberte conseguido otro pony. Ese solo te asustó de por vida y no voy a permitir que te pierdas ninguna salida a cabalgar por eso."

Elsa suspiró. Anna estaba tratando de interesarla de nuevo en corceles y en cabalgar. "Sabes que no les gusto a los caballos." _Y el a mí tampoco me gustan_, estaba implícito.

"A esta le gustas. ¿Alguna vez la has montado?"

Elsa la miró de nuevo. La luz no era la adecuada, así que no distinguió el cobre. "No." Aunque si la había visto cuando la sacaban a trotar desde la ventana de su despacho. Elsa tenía que pararse y mirar hacia abajo en cierto ángulo para lograr ver las caballerizas desde esa ventana, pero aun así lo hacía. Casi diariamente, por lo que se le convirtió en una especie de hábito, como el que tenía con los caballeros de ajedrez.

"Elsa, ¿has cabalgado algo en todos estos años?" le preguntó Anna, la incredulidad coloreándole la voz.

"No. Sabes que particularmente no me importa mucho montar –"

"¡Elsa, no has cabalgado en años!" Anna estaba atónita. No tener caballos alrededor al menos en cierta capacidad le era impensable a la princesa consorte. Seguramente Elsa no podía estarse moviendo en carruaje a todas partes, ¿o sí? "¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Un denso, y tenso silencio cayó entre ambas cuando Anna se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Anna se sintió instantáneamente arrepentida incluso antes que la postura de Elsa se endureciera, los ojos se le vaciaran con frialdad y se retirara como si la Reina acabara de ser abofeteada.

"No mucho." Respondió Elsa. Su voz era tan rígida como su cuerpo. "Discúlpame, pero estoy un poco fuera de práctica." _Como graciosamente acabas de hacerlo notar_. Anna escuchó el hiriente mensaje entre líneas y se le retorció en el pecho; se sintió como una torpe zafia. "No quiero que te prives de tu cabalgata matutina solo por eso. Llamaré una escolta para ti."

Entonces Elsa la dedicó una frágil reverencia y se giró para alejarse.

Anna agarró a Elsa del brazo para detenerla y consiguió asirse al puño de su manga. "Elsa, espera, por favor." Dios, ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Había sido tan insensatamente hiriente y grosero. No podía culpar a Elsa por querer desertarle. ¿Quién _decía_ esas cosas?

Bueno, aparentemente ella lo hacía. Se había sorprendido, pero eso no le daba excusa, y ahora estaba viendo la espalda dolorosamente recta de Elsa. La Reina ni siquiera la estaba mirando, sus ojos deliberadamente estaban fijos en otra parte.

"Elsa, lo siento. Yo no quise –no quise decirlo de esa forma." Lo que le planteó la cuestión, no lo hizo de la forma que ella había querido hacerlo. Ella en verdad no tenía idea de lo que Elsa había estado haciendo los últimos años, además de comprar regalos de bodas y encargarse de Arendelle. Ellas habían dejado de cartearse cuando los padres de Elsa habían fallecido. _Sus padres_. Anna se contrajo de dolor y quiso cerrar los ojos en mortificación –Sentía que la culpa la comprimía.

"Por favor, no te vayas, Elsa." Le suplicó Anna cuando Elsa no le respondió. "Lo siento mucho. Eso fue –fue muy horrible e hiriente. Sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero Yo –yo de verdad quiero pasar el día contigo. No tenemos que cabalgar, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras –"

"Anna." Le habló Elsa finalmente, girándose y la expresión que tenía en el rostro hizo que a Anna se le cayera la cara a las botas de Elsa.

Elsa exhaló. El inesperado dardo que Anna le había lanzado accidentalmente todavía le escocía, pero el dolor estaba desapareciendo tras la disculpa de la pelirroja. La Reina había pensado que ese tipo de cosas ya no la herirían, pero le había resultado sobrecogedor porque lo sintió como una acusación por parte de su esposa. Y solo había sido un desliz, lo cual Elsa aún no decidía si era bueno o no. Un desliz que indicaba la verdad, aunque no hubiera sido calculado para dañarla.

Sin embargo lo que Anna había desenterrado era cierto. Elsa no había hecho mucho últimamente. Solo que no se había esperado sentirse tan… _avergonzada_ por ello. Su orgullo acababa de recibir una abolladura, pero sobreviviría, lo decidió Elsa. Se portaría como una adulta ante aquello.

"Te acompañaré a montar si te llevas a Roma." Le dijo Elsa, indicándole a la yegua castaña árabe. "Yo no la nombré así" añadió la Reina cuando Anna levantó la vista. "El criador italiano me dijo que respondía a ese nombre y yo–"

Elsa fue interrumpida cuando Anna le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo.

"En verdad lamento mucho haber dicho eso." Le dijo la pelirroja contra el hombro de Elsa. "Yo… a veces me olvido de cerrar la boca y digo cosas estúpidas cuando eso pasa."

Si Elsa no la hubiera perdonado por eso desde antes, lo habría hecho en aquel momento. Cuidadosamente le devolvió el abrazo e inclinó la mejilla contra el cabello de su esposa. El olor de los caballos y Anna, se entrelazó por siempre en la mente de Elsa y cuando miró hacia abajo, su listón azul anudado entre el cobre –le brindó todo una paz inmensurable.

¿Cómo iba a permitirse dejarla ir? El simple pensamiento hizo que aferrara a su esposa con más fuerza. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Anna, menos certeza sentía de haber tomado las decisiones correctas. Dudar era algo que podía desjarretar a cualquiera y Elsa se encontró a si misma deseando fervientemente conocer cuales habían sido las intenciones que su padre ocultara tras esos esponsales.

Había hecho un juramento para proteger el reino, pero también le había hecho un juramento a Anna. Todo lo que le enseñaron siempre fue por el bien del trono, pero matrimoniar a Anna había ido contra todo eso. Aun si un gobernante resultara completamente incompetente, su único y más importante deber era dejar un heredero que protegiera el reino y continuara con el legado familiar. Semejante al rol para el que Anna había sido criada. Resultaban ser más parecidas de lo que se pensaban. Elsa deseaba que su padre estuviera vivo para poder preguntarle por qué la estaba haciendo escoger entre Arendelle y Anna. Ya no se sentía preparada para ser capaz de tomar la decisión correcta.

"Tienes que elegir un caballo para mí." Le dijo Elsa apartándose un poco. "Preferiría uno que no quiera estar probando sus dientes constantemente en mí persona."

Anna le sonrió. "Está bien, encontraré un corcel dulce y plácido para ti."

Cuando Anna se retiró para conseguirle una montura con Elsa siguiéndola de cerca. La Reina se preguntó si sería posible que no tuviera que escoger del todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA: **_Este capítulo en particular es uno de mis favoritos, ¡y tiene aún más palabras que la actualización anterior! ¡espero que les guste!_

**...**

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 11**

**...**

Elsa dudaba que los recién surtidos establos poseyeran un santo corcel que fuera capaz de tolerarla. Aun si contaban con más bestias ahora, todas ellas habían sido costosas y ¿Qué no eran los animales caros los que usualmente eran más excitables? No era que Elsa lo supiera, pero probó equivocarse cuando Anna encontró un semental tintado que no la miró ferozmente en sospecha.

"Vamos, ¡No te va a morder!" le dijo Anna. "Tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes, tocar al caballo si vas a montarlo."

"¿Por qué? Está entrenado para andar y detenerse cuando se le diga. A menos que este sea uno de esos maleducados a los que te gusta reformar."

"¡Elsa! ¡No puedes tratar a los caballos como si fueran tus súbditos!" Ese era un problema recurrente con Elsa, probablemente debido a sus tendencias autocráticas que Anna le encontraba tan atractivas, aunque sus sentimientos sobre aquello actualmente bordeaban la desesperación. Elsa parecía esperar que todo la obedeciera si lo observaba con la suficiente fiereza, lo cual seguramente incluiría el clima y la dirección por la que salía el sol. Anna estaba casi segura que Elsa podría muy bien ingeniárselas para hacer que el sol saliera por el norte si se adaptaba lo suficiente a sus propósitos.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que debo presentarme para que ´su gracia´ me apruebe?

"Su nombre es Héctor" le dijo Anna impávida. "No es un duque, es tu caballo y está bien entrenado. Deja que te huela. El será el que te lleve a cuestas y una buena relación sería lo mejor para empezar."

Elsa suspiró y acercó su mano con poca ceremonia bajo la nariz del animal. Las orejas de Héctor retrocedieron, posiblemente por el movimiento repentino o en ofensa ante el gesto desdeñoso. "Quieres que tenga una buena relación con un caballo nombrado por un héroe griego."

"Él ha engendrado cuatro campeones." Lo defendió Anna. "¡Y sólo tiene cuatro años de edad!"

"Un prodigioso logro. Uno por cada año que ha vivido." Le respondió Elsa con un tono ligeramente despreciativo. "Podré descansar en paz sabiendo que mi inversión producirá un campeón anualmente. ¿Y ya terminó de olfatearme, este? Me provoca ansiedad tener la mano con la que escribo tan cerca de su dentadura."

Anna casi suspiró otra vez. Elsa estaba nerviosa e irascible, se dijo a sí misma. Y cuando Elsa estaba nerviosa e irascible, podía ponerse difícil y sarcástica. Anna buscó profundo dentro de sí misma por su reserva de paciencia, la cual le parecía que estaba sufriendo una fuga.

"Su nombre es Héctor." Le repitió. "No ´este´ él responde a su nombre. Cabalgar será una mejor experiencia para ambas partes si el jinete deja de ver a su montura como algo que podría morderle en cualquier momento."

"Disculpa si mis experiencias previas han coloreado mis actuales expectativas" le contestó Elsa con los labios todavía crispados.

Anna giró los ojos y cogió la muñeca de Elsa, jalándola más cerca de Héctor. "Está bien que lo _acaricies_." Le dijo. "Solo palmea su mejilla. Si, justo así, ¿ves? Es un buen chico."

Las cejas de Elsa se movieron nerviosamente. Un buen chico. Como si se tratara de un perro crecido. Realmente, aquello no estaba muy lejos de la verdad; Anna amaba a los caballos y los caballos la amaban a ella. Incluso los que no la querían inicialmente, todos los animales eventualmente terminaban adorándola y respondían entusiastamente a lo que ella les pidiera, ya fuera saltar sobre arbustos muy altos o galopar más de prisa. Elsa suponía que podía comprender el sentimiento, aunque sin duda no podría saltar nada, ni correr a ninguna parte sin importar lo amablemente que Anna se lo pidiera.

Elsa miró a Héctor. Al caballo no pareció importarle su toque, pero la observaba cautelosamente. Un asentimiento por parte de Anna hizo que Elsa levantara la mano para frotarle el ancho cuello a Héctor. Se sorprendió de lo sólida que se sintió la bestia. El pelo corto se raspaba contra su guante de montar, pero era casi… agradable. También se sentía un tanto cálido. Aunque de todas formas se mantuvo preparada para la retirada en caso que encontrara su fascinación como algo suficiente para permitirse darle una probada a su mano.

"¿Ves? Es un buen chico. Tiene un temperamento dócil." Anna podría haberle sugerido a Elsa que le soplara a Héctor en la nariz, pero pensó que eso habría sido presionar demasiado. Anna decidió que más tarde podría hacer que Elsa se vinculara más con Héctor, pese a que pensaba que Roma era más adecuada para la Reina. Anna podía percibir un temperamento calmo en la yegua que podría tranquilizar a la rubia, o que al menos la haría estar menos nerviosa alrededor de los caballos. Anna deseó sinceramente que el tío Alexander le hubiera dado a Elsa otro poni cuando era más joven, así no tendrían por qué estar lidiando con la aversión de su esposa por los corceles.

"Parece que le agrado lo suficiente." Se permitió decir Elsa. "Ah, creo que ya veo a Gerda con el almuerzo."

Ambas se giraron para ver al ama de llaves caminar a paso veloz por el patio llevando un fardo grande entre las manos.

"Es solo un almuerzo." Dijo Anna con los ojos muy abiertos. "No una expedición."

Elsa ocultó su sonrisa cuando Gerda llegó hasta ellas.

"Espero que no esperaran demasiado." Dijo Gerda, ligeramente sin aliento. Un mozo avanzó hacia ella para tomar el saco y, ante un asentimiento de Elsa, asegurarlo detrás de la silla de Héctor.

"¿Estás esperando que nos tardemos una semana en regresar?" le dijo Elsa. "¿Empacaste una tienda también?"

"Su majestad no específicó lo que quería llevar, así que le puse un surtido." Le respondió, dándole a Elsa una mirada de ojos estrechos que prometía una retribución sutil. Elsa levantó las cejas en desafío. No había olvidado su encuentro de la mañana en la biblioteca, y estaba ávida por redimirse a sí misma.

"De hecho, acampar no sería una mala idea." Comentó Anna.

Elsa y Gerda giraron las cabezas para mirarla. "¿Qué?" exclamó la pelirroja. "¡Kristoff y yo solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo en Corona! ¡Es divertido!"

"Corona es considerablemente más cálido que Arendelle." Le dijo Elsa. "Y si quieres alejarte del castillo ocasionalmente, hay algunas cajas de cacería en el bosque. Con chimeneas y camas."

Anna giró los ojos. "Oh por favor, ¿Dónde está la diversión de hacer eso? Tu estarás bien, Elsa. Yo debería ser la única que tenga que preocuparme por pasar frío." Lo cual era exactamente el por qué la Reina se sentía tan adversa ante la idea, y no solamente por el inconveniente general que representaba. ¿Acampar? ¿Por qué cualquiera consentiría de buena gana dormir en el suelo cuando había alternativas para no hacerlo?

"Tal vez este sea un tema que revisemos en otra ocasión." Contestó Elsa diplomáticamente, no queriendo discutir con su esposa enfrente de Gerda. Mientras Anna le giraba los ojos, Elsa se volvió hacia el ama de llaves. "No estoy segura cuándo estaremos de vuelta, pero pueden esperarnos para la cena." Disminuyó el volumen de su voz para que Anna no pudiera escuchar. "¿Sabes si mi suegro estará presente?"

Gerda frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero comprendió suficiente como para saber que Elsa estaba hablando sobre algo importante. "No ha indicado otra cosa. Creo que ambos, el Rey ly a Reina de Corona estarán presentes."

Se sintió llena de alivio y pavor, pero Elsa no permitió que su expresión cambiara. Le dedicó a Gerda una hermética inclinación. "Por favor, asegúrate, con lo mejor de tus habilidades, que esos planes no cambien. No deseo que otros invitados estén presentes." Una vez que Gerda le asintió en entendimiento, Elsa retornó para tomar las riendas de su montura.

"Deberíamos salir ya." Le dijo Elsa a Anna. "podemos irnos por la puerta lateral para evitar la ciudad. Si recuerdo correctamente, hay un camino que corta a través de una parte del bosque y deriva a unos campos limpios y planos que rodean el fiordo."

Anna montó graciosamente sobre Roma. "No creo conocer ese sendero, pero si tú lo haces, entonces yo te seguiré."

Lo cual resultaba una gran idea ya que significaría que Elsa no estaría mirándole las piernas. Entonces La Reina observó desde el piso la silla de Héctor y se preguntó si sería capaz de montar del todo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho algo como eso. Esperaba que la magnanimidad de su corcel se extendiera hasta que ella pudiera colocarse sobre su lomo –prefería al menos lograr montarse antes de humillarse a sí misma. Agarrando el pomo de la silla con una mano y el asiento con la otra, Elsa deslizó una bota dentro del estribo y, respirando hondo, se impulsó para subirse.

El mundo se inclinó y se dejó caer. Con un suave inicio, Elsa se encontró sentada apropiadamente. Héctor se mantenía bajo suyo calmo y plácido. Gerda la observaba con una ligera sonrisa y Anna estaba a la diestra de la Reina pareciendo igualmente complacida.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Anna, empujando a Roma cerca de Héctor. Elsa se acomodó en la silla, tratando de ajustarse a la sensación de hallarse tan alto. Era un tanto enervante, junto con lo amplio que resultaba el lomo del animal. Cautelosamente metió su otra bota en el estribo restante, accidentalmente rozó el flanco de Héctor y casi soltó un chillido cuando el caballo dio un paso. Su mano se abalanzó a sujetar el pomo de la silla.

"Diablos." Se permitió Elsa. De verdad que estaba fuera de práctica. Una inspección rápida no dio con rastros de hielo sobre el cuero de la silla ni en ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviada, al menos los guantes le habían ayudado con eso.

Anna soltó una risita. "Estás bien. Sólo relájate. Recordarás bien cómo hacerlo."

Elsa esperaba que de verdad fuera así, sobre todo considerando que ella sería la que guiaría la expedición. Sujetando las riendas, maniobró para dirigir la cabeza de Héctor hacia la puerta lateral. Gerda se le acercó a la Reina y le palmeó la rodilla. "Estará bien." Le dijo, repitiendo a Anna. Bajó el volumen de su voz. "Su esposa se ve muy atractiva el día de hoy. Le he empacado una sorpresa. No vaya a volver muy temprano." Le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

Elsa miró al ama de llaves. "No es ese tipo de paseo." Le murmuró. "Seré afortunada si no me rompo el cuello durante el curso de esta excursión."

Pero Gerda ya había dado un paso atrás y le dio a Héctor una buena palmada en la grupa, lo que lo despachó al trote. Elsa, desprevenida, se tambaleó y si soltó un chillido esa vez, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar el sonido de la efusiva risa de Gerda.

Retribución poco sutil conseguida, pensó Elsa amargamente, y se adhirió a su silla.

…

"¿Sin guardias?" Le preguntó Anna mientras dejaban los límites de la ciudad. Arendelle se veía como una bonita gema rodeada por las cristalinas aguas del fiordo, con el cielo azul reflejándose en la superficie como espejo. El sendero las condujo por un terreno de madera.

"No para dónde vamos." Le respondió Elsa. Su espalda ya estaba mojada con sudor mientras que Anna se veía tan fresca como en el momento que dejaron las caballerizas. La Reina se había olvidado de lo ejercitante que podía ser cabalgar; habían estado galopando sólo por media hora. "Cuento con cierta libertad por mis poderes."

Anna, quien iba al lado derecho de Elsa, le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad. "¿En serio? Digo, no es que Arendelle esté plagada de tipos sombríos, pero eres la Reina y estás fuera de los muros de la ciudad. Había pensado que algún guardia nos iba a estar custodiando."

"Este camino raramente es usado." Le dijo Elsa. "Y es precisamente porque yo soy la Reina, que nadie querrá acercársenos si estamos solas." La sonrisa que mostró era cortante. "Maldita y todo. Hay rumores que dicen que puedo congelar a cualquiera y convertirlo en un bloque de hielo que simplemente tiraré dentro del fiordo."

Anna estaba pasmada. "¡Pero, Elsa, tú nunca harías algo así!"

"No, pero la gente _cree _que puedo y que lo haré." Se movió en su asiento tratando de aliviar la tensión en su espalda baja. "un rumor perpetuado puede usarse para lograr efectos ventajosos, y por este rumor en particular yo gozo de mayor autonomía que otros, otros monarcas, quiero decir."

"Pero aun así es lamentable." Le dijo Anna en voz baja. "Que la gente piense que harías esas cosas."

Elsa se encogió de hombros. "Particularmente no me importa. Puede ser útil para negociaciones comerciales, esa amenaza no pronunciada. El miedo es un fuerte motivador para ceder antes mis términos." Miró a Anna. "¿Eso te molesta mucho?"

"Un poco." Admitió Anna. "Yo no quiero… no quiero que la gente te tema." No cuando Elsa era tan amable y considerada, pensó la pelirroja. Por todos los cielos, Anna estaba vistiendo y estaba sentada encima de la evidencia del trato atento de su esposa. La princesa dudaba que alguien alguna vez hubiera hecho tanto, a pesar de la riqueza.

"Yo tengo una visión más… pragmática sobre esto." Le dijo Elsa luego de un momento de duda. "Los poderes son –Yo no deseé tenerlos, pero los poseo y no puedo cambiar eso. Haré lo mejor de ellos, pero no podría desear que mi maldición cayera sobre alguien más. Esto no… Esto no es un don."

Anna parecía querer decirle más, pero se abstuvo. Continuaron por el camino arbolado con nada más que el canto de las aves y las pisadas de sus corceles para llenar el silencio.

Detrás de Elsa, Anna encontró que sus ojos se posaban constantemente sobre la Reina. Era como admirar una pintura gris en la que el sujeto era la única fuente de color –el espectador no podría hacer otra cosa más que mirar y tratar de descifrar la intención del artista. Elsa cortaba una fina figura en contraste con las líneas fuertes de Héctor, a pesar de la extraña forma en la que se sentaba en la silla. Anna se había tenido que morder la lengua para evitar corregirle la postura a su esposa. En algún punto del trayecto Elsa había tenido suficiente y se había sacado la chaqueta, doblándola tras su silla. Anna se había encontrado demorando la vista apreciativamente en la forma en la que la camisa empapada de Elsa se le pegaba a la espalda. Ya no podía resistirse a admirarla más de lo que podía respirar –podría evitarlo por algunos minutos, pero eventualmente necesitaría hacerlo a menos que la princesa consorte quisiera terminar inconsciente en el suelo y con la cara azul.

La figura de Elsa se veía muy esbelta. No estaba cadavéricamente delgada, pero los huesos de sus hombros parecían un poco prominentes por la manera en la que se le amoldaba la camisa, y su cintura era muy pequeña. Anna sabía que las manos de Elsa eran fuertes, pero la amplitud de sus hombros se inclinaba más por la angostura. Elsa no se veía del todo enferma, pero más como… excedida de trabajo. Notó Anna y conociendo a su esposa, seguramente habría estado presionándose con sus deberes reales voluntariosamente.

Su padre había estado en lo cierto –Elsa necesitaba comer más. Todavía no era piel y huesos, pero iba por buen camino de serlo si Anna le permitía a su esposa seguir con sus costumbres. Anna había tenido toda la intención de asegurarse que Elsa fuera alimentada apropiadamente, si bien se sintió algo culpable al recordarse que había instado a la Reina a retirarse de la mesa antes que terminara su desayuno. El pensamiento también la hizo acordarse del café. –Elsa nunca había preferido tomar café, era un gusto que ambas compartían –Anna hizo nota para preguntarle luego sobre eso. Trató de recordar si Elsa había comido mucho durante la recepción y solo pudo rememorarla picando su comida y comiendo algunos chocolates. Elsa tenía que estar hambrienta para ese entonces.

"Puedo escucharte pensar." Comentó Elsa sin girarse. "Creo que debe haber dos agujeros en la espalda de mi camisa por la manera en la que me has estado observando."

Anna no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le deslizó en los labios. "¿Fue tan obvio?"

"A ti te gusta llenar los silencios." Le dijo Elsa, mirando a Anna por sobre su hombro. "Si no estabas hablando, entonces estabas soñando despierta o pensando alguna estratagema para meternos en problemas." Una chispa iluminó los ojos de la Reina. "y yo tendría que pasar dificultades para convencerte de lo contrario en caso de ser lo último."

Anna se rio. "Tal vez estaba teniendo pensamientos serios." Le dijo.

"Bueno, supongo que tenía que pasar uno de estos días." Fue la respuesta seca de su esposa.

La mandíbula de Anna se aflojó. "¡Elsa, eso fue ruin!" pero Anna no se sintió ofendida y empujó suavemente a Roma para situarse al lado de Héctor. "¿Cómo te sientes, por cierto?"

Elsa le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. "¿Cómo si estuviera cabalgando por primera vez desde siempre?"

"Bueno, además de eso." Anna trató de buscar discretamente señales de fatiga en el rostro de su esposa y no se percató de nada inusual, salvo la expresión de alguien siendo forzado a ejercitarse luego de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. "¿Estás cansada? Podemos detenernos si eso quieres."

Elsa le sonrió finamente. "¿Te arrepientes de haber rechazado mi oferta de la escolta?" La Reina odiaba verse tan poco capacitada enfrente de su esposa, a pesar de haber advertido de antemano a la joven pelirroja.

Dios. Elsa estaba reaccionando justo como Anna se había imaginado que lo haría –devolviéndole una mirada fija a la princesa consorte con su dignidad ofendida. "No del todo", le dijo Anna ligeramente, decidiendo desviar el dardo con algo de buen humor. "Sólo te preguntaba en caso que prefirieras comer un poco antes de irnos a los campos. Estaba pensando que una buena carrera sería agradable una vez que estemos ahí."

Anna fue recompensada con una mirada de sospecha. "Ya veo." Se permitió Elsa luego de una pausa. "La espalda me duele un poco." Le concedió.

"Es porque estás muy tensa." Le dijo Anna. "No estás centrada en la silla y eso te está incomodando."

"No estoy muy segura de cómo hacer esto." Confesó Elsa una vez que se sintió segura que Anna no pensaría mal de ella por eso. Su maldito orgullo lastimado. "Lo lamento, Nunca he sido muy buena en esto, ni siquiera cuando solía montar más a menudo."

Anna meneó la cabeza ante la disculpa. "Está bien. Tú… no creo que te guste mucho hacer algo que no seas capaz de controlar." Le dijo. Elsa la miró en su sorpresa; la misma Anna se sorprendió también. Nunca había pensado conscientemente sobre aquello, pero pareció tener sentido para Elsa. Decidió seguir con eso.

"Has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida tratando de controlar tus poderes, y haciendo lo que tu padre te enseñaba, y el tío Alexander nunca te dejó mucho tiempo como para la equitación." Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa liviana. "Pero los caballos _no siempre_ pueden ser controlados. Son seres vivientes y aunque pueden ser entrenados y bien educados, nunca los podrás dominar de la misma forma en la que puedes hacerlo con las personas."

Hubo otra pausa en lo que Elsa pareció absorber las palabras. "Bueno." Dijo, considerando el discurso. El razonamiento no le pareció malo, si bien develaba algunas partes de sí misma de las cuales no se sentía muy orgullosa que digamos; pero aun así Elsa no quería apartar la cara de lo que era cierto e instó a su esposa a continuar.

Anna enrojeció. Se preguntaba si algo de aquello sonaba coherente. "Solo quiero decir que tal vez por eso no te sientes muy cómoda con ellos, dejando tus poderes aparte. A Héctor claramente no lo molestas, pero tú todavía no te permites confiar del todo en él."

"Es un animal." Le contestó Elsa automáticamente, entonces desvió la vista al darse cuenta que acababa de probar el punto de Anna.

"Al menos no lo llamaste `este´" le dijo Anna sonriente. "¿Podemos considerarlo un progreso?"

"Puede ser." Permitió Elsa. "Tan buenas como sean tus lecciones de equitación, no creo que mejore demasiado para cuando termine el día."

"Bueno, hoy no se trata de que aprendas a montar." Le dijo Anna. "Sino de pasar el día juntas."

Elsa la miró por un momento, pero le sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

…

Completaron el resto del recorrido del tramo rumbo a campo abierto siguiendo la orilla del fiordo. Viajaron en relativo silencio, ambas jóvenes inmersas en sus pensamientos. El cielo se elevaba por sobre sus cabezas y el día ya era cálido. El fiordo yacía junto al campo y los árboles se alineaban por un camino despejado que conducía desde el agua y se alejaba dentro de las montañas. La luz del sol iluminaba el pasto alto y había cierto aire idílico en la escena, el único sonido provenía del viento que soplaba.

"Esta es la tierra de mi familia." Señaló Elsa. "No del Reino. Solía ser una pequeña granja, de aproximadamente tres acres, pero los antiguos inquilinos se fueron y mi padre la dejó vacante." Apuntó hacía el camino abierto. "Creo que la granja debe estar todavía siguiendo ese sendero."

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

Elsa meneó la cabeza. "No, no desde hace algún tiempo, al menos." Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda y sus piernas se quejaron. "Anna, necesito bajar. No sé cómo puedes hacer esto todo el tiempo." Suspiró Elsa.

"Es solo porque no lo has hecho lo suficiente. Sal a cabalgar conmigo todas las mañanas y verás que luego ya no te duele."

Elsa no parecía particularmente entusiasmada por la invitación. "Ya veremos." Fue todo lo que se permitió decir al respecto.

"¿Pero no es agradable?, ¿estar afuera?" le preguntó Anna. "Este lugar es muy bonito."

"Lo es." Le concedió Elsa. "Me alegra que te guste. Eres libre de venir aquí en tus paseos matutinos si quieres, es muy tranquilo. Dudo que te encuentres algún viajero por el camino, especialmente si sigues por la ruta que tomamos."

"Prefiero venir aquí contigo, Elsa, los paseos matutinos se disfrutan más en compañía, tu sabes." Anna acercó más a Roma hacia Héctor para ver a la Reina a los ojos.

"Por favor, considéralo." Le dijo. No puede ser saludable estar mirando papeleo encerrada todo el día. Necesitas salir al menos de vez en cuando. "No tiene que ser diariamente, pero ¿Podrías pensarlo?"

"¿Es tan importante para ti?" Le preguntó Elsa, un poco azorada. "No siempre cabalgamos juntas cuando fuimos niñas."

"Porque comenzaste a montar menos cuando te hiciste mayor." Le dijo Anna. "¿Y es tan malo que desee tu compañía?"

Después de un momento de estudiar a la joven pelirroja, y de preguntarse si algún día podría disfrutar de la equitación tanto como Anna lo hacía. Elsa le asintió una vez. "Lo voy a considerar."

Bueno, aquello era mejor que nada. "Elsa, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a tomar café? A ti ni siquiera te gustaba." Le preguntó Anna, sus pensamientos retornando al picnic y la comida.

Elsa no le respondió. Las dirigió a los pies de un gran árbol y desmontó con precaución. "No tenemos que comer ahora, pero no puedo estar más tiempo en la silla. Si quieres, puedes llevarte a Roma a galopar y yo me quedaré aquí a observar."

Anna no tenía hambre, pero Elsa necesitaba comer. "Oh, no seas tonta, tendremos ese almuerzo ahora." Aseguró las riendas de Roma y Héctor en una rama baja y ayudó a Elsa a descargar el fardo de la silla de su montura. Dentro encontraron una manta, una botella de vino, la mitad de un pollo frío empacado, queso, pan y una variedad de postres y otros platillos. Sacaron también un saco enrollado para dormir el cual ambas ignoraron estudiadamente –Anna pudo deleitarse ante la visión del artículo, pero la seducción era la última cosa que le pasaba por la mente desde que se había percatado del estado de salud de su esposa.

Elsa miró fijamente el vino. "Gerda sabe muy bien que yo no bebo alcohol." Murmuró. "Algo especial en verdad." Quiso suspirar para sus adentros. El saco de dormir seguramente era porque el ama de llaves sabía que habían pasado la noche en habitaciones separadas. Confiar en que Gerda la hiciera de casamentera en esa forma, le dejó a Elsa una mezcla de vergüenza y resignación. Lo cual no tenía sentido porque ellas ya estaban casadas. ¿Qué tenía que importarle al ama de llaves si la pareja real estaba disfrutando relaciones íntimas o no?

"Bueno, los caballerizos nos empacaron frascos de agua." Le dijo Anna, perdiéndose el último comentario de Elsa. La pelirroja desdobló la manta y la tendió bajo la sombra, colocando el borde de la tela justo junto al árbol. Elsa comprendió la señal y se dejó caer contra el tronco, suspirando aliviadamente.

"Gracias." Le murmuró Elsa, siempre educada. Se sentía lo suficientemente adolorida como para permitir que Anna se encargara del almuerzo. Su espalda baja era un apretado nudo gigante y los muslos no los sentía en mejor condición. Si se sentía así de mal en ese momento, sabía que iba a estar peor al día siguiente. Y Anna quiere que hagamos esto con más frecuencia, suspiró para sí misma. Ella sabía que probablemente terminaría accediéndole a eso –Anna tenía la facilidad de llevarla a hacer cosas que ni siquiera le gustaban.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas a una decorosa distancia, Anna cortaba y apilaba cantidades de todo exceptuando los postres en un plato que le extendió a Elsa. La Reina miró todo el contenido en confusión.

"No voy a poder terminar con todo esto. ¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que necesito comer más?"

En realidad lo era, pero Anna había aprendido de su intento anterior sobre mostrar preocupación. "No terminaste tu desayuno." Le dijo Anna en su lugar. "Creí que podías tener hambre después de la cabalgata." No podría interpretarse más que como educada consideración.

"Ah." Fue todo lo que Elsa tuvo que decir acerca de su velada muestra de excesiva inquietud. Anna no estaba muy segura si su esposa le había creído, pero la Reina comenzó a comer y se volvió silenciosa. Anna se sacó su propia chaqueta en reconocimiento de la calidez del día y mordió un poco de pan.

"No me gusta el café." Dijo Elsa repentinamente, después de varios minutos de silencio. "Pero lo he bebido durante tanto tiempo que ahora me siento mal si no lo consumo."

"¿Por qué comenzaste a beberlo?" le preguntó Anna. Aunque tenía el presentimiento que conocía la razón.

"Noches largas." Elsa sabía que estaba bailando alrededor del motivo real y que su respuesta había implicado que lo hacía por trabajo, pero el café originalmente había comenzado a tomarlo para evitar dormir y eso era un tópico que no quería abordar del todo. La falta de sueño tendría que significar que pasaba más horas disponibles trabajando, si bien no le gustaba mentirle a Anna tampoco. Otra verdad a medias fue todo lo que pudo manejar. "Y solía tomarlo con un poco de chocolate al principio para tolerar el sabor. Me he acostumbrado a consumirlo sin necesitarlo ahora."

Anna le extendió una frasco de agua y trató de no parecer muy vigilante de como cuánto estaba comiendo su esposa –ya había experimentado esas actitudes con su madre y estar cerniéndose sobre los demás era un hábito irritante para soportar cuando uno era el objetivo. Si Anna encontraba molesto aquello, entonces Elsa podría arrancarle el cuero cabelludo por eso. "¿Así que lo haces por hábito ahora?"

"Sí. Y para evitar dolores de cabeza." Elsa exhaló lentamente y reposó la cabeza contra el tronco de árbol. En verdad que era un día agradable. La brisa del fiordo la refrescaba y su piel ya no estaba cubierta de sudor. El sonido del aire sacudiendo el pasto y las hojas de los árboles era calmante; no era nada romántico como música, pero el sonido era igualmente placentero. Un recordatorio sobre el mundo que existía fuera del castillo, lejano del trabajo y de los muros.

Anna se mordió el labio, los ojos fijos en Elsa. ¿Sería ese un buen momento? Sabía que Elsa no había disfrutado el viaje, pero eso era esperado en un jinete fuera de práctica. Elsa se veía mejor ahí sentada, sus hombros estaban relajados y las manos le descansaban en el regazo. Se había sacado los guantes para comer. Anna imaginó que el cuero grueso le quitaba destreza a diferencia de sus guantes de tela. Adorables como eran las manos de Elsa, eran la última cosa en la mente de Anna.

"Elsa." Comenzó la pelirroja, su voz era silenciosa. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Anna sonaba seria. La Reina abrió los ojos y colocó en la manta el plato que había tenido en el regazo. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por lo a gusto que se sentía. Tal vez la opinión de Anna sobre el ejercicio y estar al exterior debía recibir algún mérito.

"Por supuesto." Le dijo Elsa, componiéndose. Se habría sentado más erguida, pero la espalda la seguía molestando.

Anna bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, los dedos arrancaban briznas de pasto nerviosamente. "¿Prometes que no te vas a molestar?"

Las cejas de Elsa se juntaron. Anna parecía aprehensiva. "No lo haré." Le prometió. No podía imaginar qué era lo que su esposa quería preguntarle. "Con tal que no estés por decirme que hiciste algo ridículo y tengo que ir a hacer algo al respecto en este instante, porque me perturbaría mucho que tuviéramos que regresar, mi espalda realmente me mataría si tuviera que moverme ahora." Le dijo ligeramente.

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa, rápida y pequeña, pero desapareció cuando su rostro se tornó serio. "¿Por qué… por qué dejaste de escribirme?"

Los labios de Elsa se separaron a la par que el estómago se le constreñía y se desplomaba. No se había esperado eso. El silencio creció al tiempo que Elsa intentaba salir con una respuesta adecuada, hasta que Anna le preguntó. "¿Fue acaso por tus padres?, yo te escribí algunas ocasiones después de eso, pero tu… tu nunca me escribiste de vuelta. Y mamá decía que tu debías de estar… ocupada." Anna se mordió el labio, desvió la mirada. "Siento mucho si te molesté. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, no cuando Papá decía que no podíamos precipitarnos a Arendelle sin saber qué era lo que tu deseabas."

Elsa recordaba aquellas cartas. Fueron las únicas que Elsa había leído solo una vez para luego guardarlas bajo llave. No había sido capaz de responder. Ni siquiera había podido ser capaz de hablar de su perdida, o escribir sobre ella, ni siquiera a Anna. No en ese entonces, y posiblemente tampoco en ese momento.

"Anna." Comenzó Elsa. La muchacha levantó la mirada esperando rechazo. Elsa abrió la boca, entonces la cerró y miró hacia otra parte. Sintió las palabras alojándosele pesadas en el pecho, como una roca. Habían pasado cuatro años y aún no podía con eso. No porque lo hubiera intentado antes, pero de todos modos le supo a derrota.

"Ese no es un… tema adecuado de conversación para un día como este." Intentó Elsa. No supo si lo estaba diciendo para evitar tener que hablar sobre eso o si realmente trataba de evitar que esa sombra les oscureciera la salida. Exhaló. "¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras saberlo ahora?"

"Bueno, no hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó antes. Antes de la boda, quiero decir." Le dijo Anna aun con la mirada baja. "Y creí que… debíamos hacerlo. Elsa, sé que tuviste razón cuando dijiste que habíamos cambiado, pero las cartas al menos pudieron habernos mantenido en contacto. Y pasó tanto desde ese entonces, como tus… tus padres." Anna se mordió el labio de nuevo y se obligó a mirar a su esposa tratando de encontrar algo en su rostro que le indicara si estaba en lo cierto. Elsa no se veía molesta o alterada, pero sí incómoda.

"Quiero saber, Elsa. Tú sabes cuáles chocolates me gustan, que adoro los caballos, y siento que te conozco en algunas formas, Elsa, pero en muchas otras, no. Sabemos estas pequeñas cosas la una sobre la otra, pero siento que no es suficiente." ¿Cómo podría ser suficiente? La profundidad que abarcaba lo mucho que ignoraban la una de la otra parecía abismal, como mirar en un pozo seco tratando de encontrar una corriente escondida. Le carcomía a Anna insistentemente como una inalcanzable comezón. –de alguna forma conocía a Elsa, pero al mismo tiempo… no lo hacía.

Tal vez eso era para lo que se realizaba el cortejo, pero Anna podría afirmar con certeza que no conocía a Hans y él la había cortejado tan apropiadamente que había rozado el borde de la aburrición. No que Anna hubiera pensado eso antes, en aquel entonces cuando era obviamente una chiquilla inexperta llena de grandes ideas y que no sabía nada del mundo real. Cuando no sabía nada sobre Elsa, o besos apropiados, o pasión verdadera. En solo un día, Elsa había puesto patas arriba cada una de las expectativas de Anna sin siquiera haber contado con su permiso –todo solo con matrimoniarla. Un día antes Anna nunca habría arrinconado a alguien contra la pared para invitarle a la cama con la confianza de una cortesana, mucho menos activamente habría tratado de seducirle. Elsa la había vuelto a hacer, esculpiéndola a partir de una forma indefinida como una escultura de hielo, en algo lleno de pasión, calor y luz. Y tantas otras sensaciones que hacían que Anna deseara ser poetiza.

Anna se preguntó, en el fondo de su ser, si ella también había cambiado a Elsa de alguna manera.

Elsa desvió la mirada. "Las dificultades de un matrimonio arreglado." Le dijo con voz apagada.

"Elsa." Anna suspiró. "No quise decirlo de esa forma. Lo único que tengo por seguro es que te importo lo suficiente como para haber comprado estos obsequios de bodas y que te gusta besarme, y que obviamente quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero no lo haces. Y prometiste que me dirías por qué" Añadió Anna, como si pensara que Elsa podría haberlo olvidado.

Fue todo tan franco que Elsa hizo una mueca. "Te lo prometí." Le aseguró. Dejó la parte del sexo sin contestar porque Anna obviamente no necesitaba más garantías en esa área.

"Yo también me siento terriblemente atraída hacia ti." Dijo Anna con un trazo de regocijo porque se dio cuenta de lo que Elsa había dejado sin pronunciar. "Y me importas mucho, también. Debo admitir que no sabía qué tipo de matrimonio sería este, estando casada contigo. Yo no tenía… algún marco de referencia. No conozco a nadie, bueno, ninguna otra mujer que esté desposada con otra mujer."

Elsa tampoco, pero ella difícilmente había socializado, por lo que decir que ella tampoco conocía mujeres casadas parecería extraño. Se esforzó por apartar de la mente la declaración de Anna…_ le importo, Dios, sonaba tan_… Se negó a terminar el pensamiento, no podía divagar en eso cuando su atención necesitaba estar concentrada en el tópico que tenía entre las manos. "¿Entonces tu preocupación es que no sabes qué esperar estando casada conmigo? ¿A pesar de las obligaciones?"

"Un poco de eso, pero es que no sé nada de lo que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo." Lo cuál fue el por qué Anna había intentado retomar la correspondencia con Elsa para empezar. Porque se sentía que en algún punto se habían perdido.

Elsa no pudo evitar la sonrisa como sable que se iluminó, cortante y fría. "No mucho si lo recuerdas."

Anna se estremeció incluso cuando Elsa se había arrepentido instantáneamente. "Lo siento–"

"No, eso no fue necesario." La interrumpió Elsa. Respiró profundo. "Puedo explicarte lo de las cartas, pero no… no hablaré de mis padres."

La muerte afectaba a las personas de diferentes formas, Anna lo sabía. Ella nunca experimentó ese tipo de pérdida, no en la forma que Elsa lo había hecho, pero podía entender que eso no era una conversación para la hora de la cena. Tendría que ser paciente. En algunas cosas, presionar un paso podría significar perder un kilómetro de progreso. No podía forzar a Elsa porque el potencial de esa caída era… Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de daño causaría, pero no creía que la confianza ente ambas podría sobrevivirla. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenían? Se preguntó la pelirroja. ¿Una tenue confianza, una gran sentimiento de pasión y cariño? ¿Espolvoreado con la calidez de los recuerdos de su infancia que palidecían en comparación a los cuatro años de silencio, pérdida, y una boda ardorosa?

Si lo era, Anna quería construir sobre eso. Quería hacer algo real de aquello junto con Elsa.

"Lamento no haber contestado tus cartas. No fue porque hubieras hecho algo mal. Yo solo… no pude. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir." Elsa no la miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en las tranquilas aguas del fiordo. Se aferraba las manos y las apretaba, tenía los nudillos blancos, pero el aire se sentía frío. O tal vez era ella la que estaba helada.

"Me sentí así por mucho tiempo, por eso nunca retomé nuestra correspondencia." ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? La última cosa dicha entre ambas fue muerte. ¿Cómo podía simplemente comenzar a escribirle de nuevo y pretender que eso no había pasado? Era como si una puerta se hubiera cerrado entre ellas en esa área, una que Elsa no podía abrir. Que no se abriría.

"Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo nunca hablé con nadie sobre… eso." Le dijo Elsa. "Esto es probablemente lo más cercano que he llegado a… tratar el tema."

Fue solo un pequeño consuelo para Anna, pero solo porque supo entonces que Elsa había embotellado todo su dolor, sellándolo y siguiendo adelante. Estaba en su rostro, en la manera que sus ojos se cerraban. No podía ser saludable, especialmente haber aguantado aquello tantos años y sobrellevar la pérdida sola. Anna deseó fervientemente, con cada fibra de su ser, que al menos Elsa no lo hubiera pasado sola. Las lágrimas le corrieron abruptamente a la pelirroja por la garganta, escurriéndose por las comisuras de los ojos. Anna sorbió por la nariz de forma poco ceremoniosa.

Elsa la miró, su semblante se tornó remordiente cuando una lágrima resbaló y dejó un camino húmedo en la mejilla de Anna.

"Ah, lo siento. Te he hecho llorar." Le dijo Elsa embarazadamente. La culpa la aguijoneó. Había hecho llorar a Anna. No sabía qué era lo que podía hacer y se agitó nerviosamente, sintiéndose bastante inútil.

Anna sacudió la cabeza y se restregó los ojos con la manga. Ella era muy sensible con ese tipo de cosas y se volvía una mujer llorona con facilidad. "No es tu culpa, Elsa. Lo siento, ya sabes cómo me pongo."

Elsa se sacó un pañuelo, sabiendo bien que Anna nunca cargaba con uno porque siempre los olvidaba o los perdía. "Tú no derramas una lágrima si te caes del caballo, pero siempre lo haces cuando vez nacer uno." Le dijo con una sonrisa desmayada. Anna sopló su nariz sonoramente en la prenda.

"Me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para ti." Le dijo Anna, su voz sonaba temblorosa por el llanto.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo." Protestó Elsa.

"¡Pero al menos no habrías estado sola!"

"No estuve completamente sola. Tuve a Gerda."

"Oh bueno, supongo que al menos eso fue algo." Le dijo Anna solo un poco sarcástica. "No es por desprestigiar a Gerda, pero no habría pensado que le hubieras permitido ayudarte."

Elsa le sonrió ligeramente. "Te sorprenderías." Miró a su esposa y supo que las palabras no le iban a bastar. Con una pequeña mueca de dolor, Elsa se reacomodó a sí misma contra el árbol y extendió las piernas. Elsa podía ofrecer consuelo incluso si ella no era capaz de aceptarlo por parte de los demás. "Ven aquí." Dijo la Reina atrayendo gentilmente a la pelirroja con una seña.

Anna fue hacia ella inmediatamente, sentándose en el espacio abierto entre sus piernas y acurrucándose en Elsa como si fuera un hábito que hubieran tenido desde siempre. La cabeza de la pelirroja se acomodó en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposa y sus brazos se aseguraron alrededor de la cintura de la Reina. Elsa envolvió los hombros de Anna con un brazo mientras que la otra mano le descansaba por sobre el muslo, los dedos se enredaban en la manta.

"No estoy segura si hubieras sido capaz de ayudar en algo, si hubieras venido, Anna." Le dijo suavemente. "Yo estaba… Yo no me sentía…" _Entera_, deliberó Elsa. La pérdida la había partido en un montón de pedazos. Pensó en el salón de baile vacío cubierto de hielo, y cómo los sirvientes habían tenido que romper las puertas cerradas congeladas hasta abrirlas porque Gerda había temido que el dolor se llevara también a la única miembro sobreviviente de la casa de Arendelle. Decir que Elsa no había manejado bien la pérdida habría sido decir poco.

Ella había pensado que si algo podía romperse, entonces seguramente el hielo podía remediarlo y ponerlo todo junto nuevamente. O tal vez se había metido ahí para congelar el tiempo en su sitio, pretendiendo que ese mensajero nunca había arribado, y retornar a esa dichosa ignorante semana anterior a que todo le hubiese sido arrebatado. Nociones tontas, las dos, nacidas del trauma, impotencia y aflicción. Había sido una decepción para todos por la forma en la que se había escondido. No, Elsa agradecía que Anna no hubiera estado ahí para presenciar su caída. La forma en la que se despedazó profundamente. Había necesitado que su ama de llaves la sacara a rastras de ahí como un perro callejero que se esconde bajo una mesa. Lamentarse era una cosa, pero lo que ella había hecho… Elsa aun no sabía cómo nombrarlo. Había sido inaceptable. Esa era la única palabra apropiada para aquello. Inaceptable.

Incluso recordarlo la hacía sentir exhausta, era como sacar a la luz un viejo secreto enterrado. No quería pensar en eso, mucho menos hablar de eso. Era una cosa vieja, algo que no podía ser cambiado, y resultaba inútil explayarlo. Su familia perdida permanecía en sus pensamientos, pero no albergaba deseos de recordar cómo habían fallecido, o cómo ella se había desmoronado. La hacía arder de vergüenza.

La Reina apretó el puño alrededor de la manta, la escarcha incrustada en su piel. Deseó no haberse quitado los guantes.

"¿Elsa?" Anna la trajo de vuelta.

"Lo siento." Le dijo mecánicamente. "No había pensado en esto en mucho tiempo."

"Lo siento." Repitió Anna. "Por hacer que lo recordaras. Yo también los extraño." Entonces sorbió por la nariz sonoramente otra vez y jaló el frente de la camisa de Elsa. Eso distrajo a la Reina de sus deliberaciones, esa acción; Elsa sabía que Anna no lo habría hecho a propósito. Arrugó la nariz, no queriendo ver para confirmar sus sospechas. "Espero que no usarás mi camisa como paño."

"No." Le dijo Anna en esa pequeña voz que quería decir exactamente lo opuesto."

Elsa suspiró, discretamente se limpió la mano mojada en los pantalones, y rebuscó en su bolsillo de donde se sacó otro pañuelo. "Siempre llevo dos de estos cuando estoy contigo." Le ofreció como explicación. Anna lo tomó y se sonó la nariz nuevamente.

"Olvidé el mío." Le dijo Anna excusándose.

"Siempre lo olvidas." Elsa le pasó la mano a Anna por el cabello, tratando de mantener su atención ocupada en algo además de los recuerdos. Sus dedos rozaron el lazo azul, y luego el liso cabello cobrizo, dejando que las hebras le fluyeran por la palma.

"Estás usando mi listón." Le murmuró Elsa.

"Nunca me lo pediste de vuelta." La balbuceó la pelirroja. Elsa se sentía sólida y viva, pensó Anna. La sensación de Elsa contra su cuerpo era confortante, sabiendo que estaba ahí. Que Elsa seguía ahí. Presionada contra su esposa, Anna solo sentía proteccionismo y pena por la muchacha que había sufrido en soledad. Anna ahora estaba mucho más consciente que Elsa necesitaba comer más y le dolió pensar que Elsa había estado tan dañada que ya no se hacía cargo de sí misma. Bueno, sería su trabajo ahora, pensó Anna resoluta.

"Estuve muy ocupada tratando de encontrar el tuyo anoche." Le replicó Elsa. Siguió jugueteando con las puntas del cabello de Anna, su voz comenzaba a derivar soñolientamente. "Aunque di con el esta mañana, antes del desayuno."

"¿En dónde estaba?"

"Debajo del tablero de ajedrez. Gerda lo encontró antes que yo lo hiciera" Elsa sintió que Anna se tensaba y, sin pensarlo, le acarició la espalda a su esposa para calmarla. "Shh. Gerda me lo devolvió. Y no dirá una sola palabra al respecto."

Los labios de Anna se movieron ligeramente ante el toque, la forma en la que los dedos de Elsa le bajaban por la espina. Si tan solo Elsa pudiera tocar a los caballos de esa forma, pensó vagamente. Ellos también la amarían.

"¿Te dijo algo?"

Elsa suspiró pesadamente, recordando su derrota de esa mañana. "Si. Salí de ahí con lo quedó intacto de mi dignidad y con una contusión." Aún le punzaba ahora que lo pensaba, una herida de batalla.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"

"Estaba debajo de la mesa buscando tu lazo. Gerda me asustó y casi me partí la cabeza. No te rías de mi." Le dijo Elsa, adelantándose a su esposa. "Gerda ya lo hizo."

Anna se las arregló para contener la risa que le provocó la imagen de Elsa golpeándose la cabeza bajo la mesa mientras Gerda la atrapaba, pero Elsa pudo sentirle el cuerpo que se sacudía con alegría y suspiró nuevamente.

"Todo mundo se está divirtiendo a mis expensas el día de hoy." Se quejó Elsa. "A veces me pregunto si es que tengo alguna autoridad del todo."

Anna le pasó la mano por la espalda, así como la Reina lo había hecho con ella. "Tú estás muy a cargo y eso todo el mundo lo sabe." Le aseguró con una sonrisa, su mejilla presionada en el hombro de Elsa. "Una tirana perfecta, ¿recuerdas?, con una mirada impresionante."

Elsa bajó la vista al cabello cobrizo. "¿Mirada impresionante?"

"Bastante. Me hace temblar en mis botas. Y a todo mundo también, si llevaran botas puestas."

Elsa bufó, pero no comentó nada. Se sentía bien estar solo hablando de cosas inocuas. Ya no se sentía muy capaz de manejar nada más que eso. Sus parpados los sentía pesados y la respiración se le volvía profunda y más constante. Se estaba durmiendo. Aparentemente una buena noche de descanso no compensaba muchos años de demasiadas deficientes. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pasó un día sin trabajar? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Se sentía tan agotada.

"Anna." Murmuró Elsa, su mente tratando de agarrar la última cosa que hubiera dicho, pero el intento era como tratar de atrapar humo. "Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada y creo que podría dormirme." Intentó tallarse los ojos, pero no le hizo nada. Podía sentir la barbilla queriendo caerle sobre el pecho. Estaba muy cómoda –El calor y el peso de Anna junto a ella, el campo apacible, la sombra templada, todo parecía estar contribuyendo para hacerla dormir.

Anna se sentó para examinarla. Elsa no se veía como una Reina en aquel momento, no cuando estaba al borde del sueño. La muchacha trataba de enfocar la vista en Anna, parpadeando lentamente, pero la pelirroja podía ver que le resultaba pesado. "Duerme entonces, Elsa." Le susurró Anna.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo e intentó enderezarse, pero Anna la detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro –ni siquiera tuvo que aplicarle mucha fuerza –e hizo que su esposa se recostara nuevamente. "No, se supone que íbamos a montar y tener un picnic, y…" Elsa divagó. "¿Planeamos hacer otra cosa?" Sus palabras se mal articulaban un poco y eso hizo que ese sentimiento protector le volviera a Anna. Elsa debía estar muy cansada si ni siquiera se acordaba.

Anna meneó la cabeza. "No. Hemos hecho todo. Te puedes permitir descansar"

"Pero tu estas aquí. Yo no… quiero dormirme. Tú quieres hacer cosas. En mi compañía." le dijo Elsa con la voz soñolienta. "No imagino por qué. Yo soy muy aburrida, tú sabes… que yo no… sé divertirme."

Anna le frunció el ceño a Elsa, pero sus ojos ya estaba cerrados. "No creo que seas aburrida." Le dijo, solo en caso que siguiera consciente.

Elsa sonrió desmayadamente en respuesta. "Mmm, no me acoses mientras duermo, por favor."

Anna liberó una risa sorprendida. Evidentemente Elsa todavía podía recordar ciertas cosas. "No, prefiero que estés despierta para eso." Le bromeó.

Elsa no le respondió, finalmente se había rendido.

Anna la observó un largo rato. El rostro de Elsa era suave y relajado en su descanso. Era la primera vez en años que Anna veía a Elsa dormir y parecía tan humana. No una Reina o gobernante. Solo una mujer joven reposando en un día soleado a la sombra de un árbol. Anna tuvo que sonreír –ella había esperado ver la cara durmiente de su esposa por primera vez en su cama a la mañana siguiente de su noche de bodas. En su lugar, Elsa se había quedado dormida debajo de ella ahí afuera a media tarde. Estaban haciendo todo al revés y en desorden.

O tal vez eso era correcto para ellas. Anna alcanzó su chaqueta y cubrió a Elsa con ella. Elsa se movió brevemente, y se acurrucó nuevamente, como una niña. Anna no pudo resistirse, se dobló y le plantó un beso sobre la platinada cabellera y recordó la contusión que su esposa había sufrido a causa de su listón. La anécdota aún la hacía sonreír. Pobre Elsa, pensó cariñosamente. Bueno, era una cosa positiva que Elsa tuviera bastante dignidad si es que había sido atracada tanto.

Entonces fue hacia donde Héctor estaba pastando y le dio unas palmadas sobre la nariz. "Vamos a llevarte a dar una carrera." Le dijo. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

Él se empujó contra su palma y relinchó. "Si, apuesto a que te gustaría." Le murmuró Anna. "Gracias por no dejar que Elsa se cayera. Sé que no debe haber sido placentero con la forma en la que iba sobre ti como un saco de papas" No porque alguna vez le fuera a decir a Elsa algo como eso, pero aun así sintió la necesidad de disculparse con Héctor en nombre de la Reina. Ella dudaba que alguna vez hubiera encontrado peor jinete antes, dado su fino pedigrí y los renovados establos de donde había sido sacado.

"Elsa mejorará." Prometió Anna. "Haré que se lleve a Roma de regreso, así que ya no tendrás que pasar por eso." Le desató las riendas y lo empujó a ir a medio galope para salir a explorar el campo y los bosques de los alrededores.

…

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Elsa abrió los ojos. Se encontró a sí misma de lado, con la manta del picnic debajo suyo, cuando Elsa se enderezó notó que había usado su chaqueta negra como almohada, y la color borgoña de Anna como frazada.

Se frotó los ojos. Dios, se había quedado dormida, y por bastantes horas por lo que se veía. Miró hacia el fiordo y vislumbró a Héctor, bebiendo desde la orilla, sin jinete. Roma estaba notablemente ausente, al igual que Anna. Elsa se levantó y se estiró, contrayéndose de dolor cuando su espalda y piernas le protestaron. La comida ya había sido empacada, pero Anna afortunadamente había dejado un frasco de agua y Elsa lo vació sedienta como estaba. Cuando giraba la tapa para cerrarlo, escuchó el sonido de pezuñas galopantes y buscó su origen.

Ahí estaba Anna, a horcajadas sobre el lomo de Roma mientras parecían volar por la pradera. Elsa podía apreciar cada detalle perfectamente: Anna estaba fuera de la silla con las rodillas dobladas e inclinándose hacia adelante, las riendas sueltas en sus manos. Su camisa blanca empujada tentadoramente sobre su frente que se golpeaba contra el viento, las mangas dobladas por encima de los codos, mostrando unos antebrazos tonificados. Su forma, a lo que Elsa podía decir, era perfecta. El cobre flotaba detrás de ella como una bandera enlazada en azul.

Elsa no se había equivocado. Bajo la luz del sol crepuscular, el pelaje de Roma se volvía de ese color cobre fundido desgarradoramente hermoso, exactamente como el de Anna. Brillaban en el sol mientras se movían, las patas de la yegua eran un borrón mientras Anna la urgía en su avance. Si fuera posible, Anna parecía haber crecido aún más hermosa –Esa era la primera vez que Elsa la veía a lomos de un caballo galopante en años. Se movían juntos, jinete y corcel, como si nunca hubieran sido entes separados alguna vez.

Gracia y gloria, era lo que podía pensar Elsa, sus ojos estupefactos ante la visión. Anna siempre le había evocado ese sentimiento de encontrarse presenciando algo muy especial siempre que la había visto cabalgar. La expresión de alegría pura reflejada en el rostro de Anna cuando ella encontraba su ritmo con un caballo, cuando su corcel hacía algo justo como ella le había enseñado y sólo así. Elsa pudo ver aquel gesto en ese momento y se sintió privilegiada.

Entonces Anna la miró y esa alegría se convirtió en algo más que Elsa no pudo descifrar, pero que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Elsa le agitó la mano. Anna alentó a Roma y llegó a trote antes de detenerse frente a la Reina.

"Despertaste." Le dijo Anna sonriente. Su cabello estaba alborotado por el viento y Elsa quiso bajar a su esposa y acicalarla con los dedos. Sus manos desnudas se retorcieron.

"Así es." Le dijo Elsa devolviéndole la sonrisa. Debería haberse sentido culpable por dormirse todo el día, pero había visto a Anna cabalgar y eso solo podía hacerla sentir feliz.

"¿Y dormiste bien?" preguntó Anna.

Elsa asintió. "lo hice." Había sido una siesta profunda, sin sueños. Su mente estaba despejada, aunque también podía deberse a la paz que le brindaba observar a Anna, a Elsa no le importaba –se sentía muy bien y eso era muy raro en ella.

Anna desmontó y fue hacia Elsa, con las riendas en mano. Roma ni siquiera estaba falta de aliento. Anna estaba complacida que la yegua estuviera tan en buena forma como aparentaba. Su trote era suave, del tipo que hacía sentir al jinete que flotaba por sobre el suelo.

Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, Elsa la alcanzó para apartarle a Anna el flequillo de los ojos.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras estaba inconsciente?" le preguntó Elsa. Su mano ya estaba flotando inciertamente por sobre la cabeza de Anna, preguntándose si la pelirroja le daría su permiso.

"Solo explorando el área." Le dijo Anna. La muchacha se sometió voluntariamente al repentino acicalamiento de Elsa. Le producía nostalgia –era otra de esas cosas que hacían cuando niñas. Elsa siempre la arreglaba cuando no estaba presentable incluso para los padres más amorosos después de un día de habérsela pasado montada en la silla.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?" le preguntó Elsa al tiempo que le peinaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. Se le había salido del listón, esa era la razón por la que Anna prefería trenzarse el cabello, pero a Elsa le había gustado verla con el cabello suelto.

"La granja que mencionaste, y algunos senderos. No parece que se usen mucho, pero no creo que sean difíciles de recorrer."

"Mmm. Podría buscar algún mapa de la región. ¿Todavía estás planeando paseos matutinos para mí?" le respondió Elsa distraídamente. Un mechón testarudo se enredaba sobre sus dedos y pacientemente lo suavizó de nuevo. "Listo, de rufián a princesa."

Anna sonrió y levantó la vista. Elsa se veía bien descansada. "Quizás. Quiero estar preparada, como te gusta tanto decir. A propósito, Héctor y Roma son muy buenos corceles."

"Tú piensas que todos los caballos son magníficos corceles. Es muy democrático de tu parte." Le replicó Elsa secamente.

Anna se rio por eso. "Soy algo falta de discernimiento con eso, ¿verdad? Pero quería decir que están muy bien cuidados." Anna caminó al fiordo para refrescar a Roma y Elsa le siguió los pasos. Héctor observaba a Roma mientras esta bebía, un silencio confortable lo llenaba todo mientras veían el agua brillante.

La ciudad seguía siendo visible a la distancia río abajo. Las torretas del castillo se alzaban arqueándose por encima de las almenas. Dos banderas ondeaban gentilmente ante el viento en la torre más alta. Anna reconoció la bandera más alta como el estandarte real de Elsa, el azafrán dorado sobre campo violeta y verde, pero el de abajo le era desconocido. En el blasón sobre campo verde había un par de caballos dorados con un azafrán entre las pezuñas alzadas. Anna reconoció a los caballos del estandarte real de su padre, el de Corona.

"Es tu nuevo estandarte" le dijo Elsa, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos a su esposa. "Las banderas significan que estamos residentes por supuesto."

Anna se giró para mirar a Elsa. Ella sabía que cuando los miembros de la realeza se matrimoniaban, tenían que hacerse nuevos sellos y blasones, pero nunca pensó que iba a tener el suyo.

"Espero que te guste." Le dijo Elsa, mirando de vuelta el castillo. "Ahora eres parte de la casa Arendelle"

Ella ahora era la familia de Elsa. Anna tomó la mano descubierta de su esposa y entrelazaron sus dedos, se acercó hasta que estuvieron casi hombro con hombro. Elsa la miró en su sorpresa.

"Me encanta." Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, y se quedaron juntas sólo así por un tiempo, con los ojos puestos en su hogar.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA: **_Este capítulo está cargado de importantes revelaciones y no sé por qué se me hizo larguísimo, estoy segura que tiene chorromil palabras. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**...**

**Un acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 12**

**...**

Anna se las ingenió para convencer a Elsa de ir montada en Roma durante el viaje de regreso. Elsa había estado renuente al principio, pero una vez que se comprobó que la yegua era tan apacible como Héctor y que no intentaría morder a la Reina, fue que partieron rumbo al hogar.

_Hogar_. Sonaba tan cálido evocar la imagen de ese precioso castillo que portaba su nuevo estandarte. Anna había pasado muchos veranos en él, con Elsa y Kristoff, pero en ese entonces su hogar había estado en Corona. Ella siempre había amado esos veranos, pero cuando llegaba la hora, ella y Kristoff abordaban su barco y retornaban a su reino. Ya no podía referirse a Corona como su hogar y la idea la entristecía. Lo extrañaría. El castillo en el que había nacido y crecido, las caballerizas reales que le brindaron refugio de sus lecciones de etiqueta, las extensas y abiertas planicies donde las manadas de caballos salvajes todavía pastaban ocasionalmente. Posó la mirada en Elsa, cuya postura había mejorado un poco luego de aceptarle gentilmente sus consejos, y de pronto ya no sintió pesadumbre.

No, decidió Anna, ella siempre recordaría su hogar, en donde pasó sus años de formación, pero el hogar ahora estaba con Elsa y ese pensamiento fue acompañado de esperanza y anticipación. Se sentía como un nuevo comienzo.

Sin embargo, Elsa no se sentía esperanzada o ansiosa por llegar. Mientras más se acercaban al castillo, más consciente era de lo que necesitaba hacer una vez que se reuniera a solas con Frederick. Las manos se le aferraban con fuerza a las riendas y se sentía llena de una pesada aprehensión. Iba a tener que abordar el tema de la anulación del matrimonio con el padre de su esposa.

Era algo difícil de pensar, pero Elsa sabía que no podría seguir evadiendo el asunto. Sus ojos se giraron hacia Anna quién cabalgaba a su lado, y por supuesto, le dolió mucho más al mirarla, por lo que desvió la vista así como esos funestos pensamientos.

El día que habían pasado juntas había estado muy bien. Dejando de lado su cuerpo adolorido y las menciones sobre su familia, podía decirse que habían tenido un buen día. Cosa que le hizo darse cuenta con espanto que ni siquiera había sabido en qué consistían los días buenos antes de que se casara con Anna –Sus días pasados habían sido bastante similares exceptuando su creciente ansiedad por la boda que se le vino encima. Todo en ese entonces había sido trabajar, planear, organizar, delegar, revisar, la entera consecuencia colectiva de ser la persona a la que todo mundo buscaba a la hora de tomar decisiones, aunándose a eso la falta de sueño, un apetito asustadizo, y sus nervios tirantes.

Elsa podía entender porque Kristoff se había marchado. Algunas veces lo envidiaba porque en el fondo ella sabía que nunca podría irse como él. Su padre le había enseñado bien a nunca eludir sus responsabilidades. Aún si había estado descuidando sus deberes ultimamente en pos de la boda, Elsa no podría dejar todo atrás. Eso era para lo que había nacido y Anna ahora era su responsabilidad; tenía que pensar en lo que era mejor para sus intereses y actuar conforme a ello.

Casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando sintió una mano tocándole la pierna.

"¿Elsa?"

"Cristo." Se permitió, tratando de sosegarse. Su corazón se sintió como si quisiera escapársele de la caja torácica mientras Roma le resoplaba.

"Te ves afligida." Le explicó Anna, con el semblante preocupado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada." Le dijo Elsa automáticamente, la respuesta sonó hueca incluso para sus propios oídos.

"Debe haber algo para que tengas esa cara. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Dime qué te perturba."

Anna tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano, pero Elsa no quería decirle nada hasta que hubiera tratado primero con Frederick, lo que significaría que tendría que seguirle contestando con verdades a medias. Elsa casi suspiró. Sentía como si se la pasara mintiéndole a Anna. No era fácil –Nunca le había mentido antes en su juventud porque no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Todo había sido mucho más simple en aquella época.

"Es un asunto que tengo que discutir con tu padre." Le dijo Elsa. "En realidad, no puedo explicarlo a detalle."

Anna suspiró decepcionada. "¿Me estás ocultando más cosas, Elsa?"

La Reina le desvió la mirada. "No es eso." Le dijo. "Te prometí que te lo diría todo."

"¿Puedes decirme sobre qué trata?, negocios, ¿quizá?"

Elsa forcejeó consigo misma. Más mentiras, pensó. Se le estaban apilando. Seguramente todas esas pequeñas verdades a medias se le estaban añadiendo a sus mentiras completas. "No del todo."

"¿Me contarás mañana, entonces?"

Elsa exhaló. "Lo haré, gracias" añadió suavemente, porque sabía que el retraso no sería fácilmente tolerado. Podía percibir la impaciencia de Anna, por la manera en la que su esposa tuvo que frenar las preguntas.

Anna suspiró nuevamente. "Desearía que solo pudieras hablarme, Elsa." Le dijo, grabando en las palabras algo de resignación. "Algunas veces siento que hemos olvidado cómo comunicarnos la una con la otra."

Aquello hizo que a Elsa se le cerrara la garganta y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes que volviera con una respuesta adecuada. "Tal vez lo hemos hecho." Le respondió. No lo dijo con afán de ofender, pero era sólo que se sentía como la verdad. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

"Aunque eso no es del todo cierto." Protestó Anna. "Todavía podemos hablar de algunas cosas."

"Algunas" consintió Elsa. Intentó con algo de humor, sintiéndose como alguien que lanza dardos con los ojos vendados. "¿Vas a decir que yo tenía razón con lo del cortejo y me darás algo de mérito?"

Anna le robó una mirada, una sonrisa le apareció en los labios. "Si lo hago, dirás ¿te lo dije?"

Eso captó la atención de Elsa, su boca ya estaba abierta antes que pudiera controlar sus facciones. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de lo que hiciste esta mañana?"

Anna al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "¿Qué? ¡No fue mi culpa! Fue -¡Fue esa forma en la que te quedaste observándome!"

Elsa la miró fijamente.

"Bueno, _no con esa cara_." Le dijo Anna con el rostro cada vez más caliente. La princesa consorte intentó de nuevo. "En realidad no estaba… pensando cuando pasó todo eso."

Elsa la miró aun con más fijeza. "¿Tendría que sorprenderme?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"¡Elsa!" Anna se revolvió en su silla. Decidió que se portaría madura con eso. Justo como Elsa lo sería de haberse encontrado en su lugar.

"_Tal vez _fui un poco arrebatada." Pronunció Anna con su mejor tono arrogante." Sin embargo, mañana estarás confesando toda la hueste de secretos que me has estado guardando y no tendrá importancia, ¿verdad?" al menos la pelirroja esperaba que así fuera.

Mientras su interés por llevarse a Elsa a rastras a algún rincón oscuro había sido silenciado ante la luz de lo que había descubierto a lo largo del día, la terrible atracción que sentía Anna por su esposa se mantenía ahí. Solo mirar a Elsa hacía que su corazón se le sacudiera placenteramente en el pecho porque ella simplemente era malditamente hermosa, y no necesitó de mucho para recordar como La Reina la había besado en la biblioteca. Los amigos no tenían esos pensamientos entre ellos. Probablemente ese era el meollo de su confusión –no tenía idea de lo que eran exactamente.

Por una parte, eran amigas, pero estaban todas esas capas de confusa convivencia que Anna no tenía idea de cómo llamarlas o siquiera describirlas… Aquel extraño y tentador baile suyo: amigas un minuto, casi amantes al siguiente, y luego extrañas nuevamente –todo mezclado y ninguna de las dos parecía tener idea de cómo actuar apropiadamente. Anna no sabía cuál era la mejor forma para solo… acercarse. El hecho de que Elsa aparentemente le estuviera guardando secretos tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Elsa volvió a poner los ojos en el camino. "Quizá, en alguna forma." Dijo de manera neutral. Para ser sincera, no tenía idea de cómo cambiarían las cosas salvo que Anna pudiera estar enterada y tomar una decisión basándose en los hechos disponibles. Lo cual era simplemente lo justo –poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y entonces hablar. Anna había estado jugando casi a ciegas, ignorante de las reglas y Elsa sabía que podía parcialmente culparla por eso.

No quería aceptar del todo que se encontraba bastante aterrorizada por lo que Anna pudiera decidir. Se había preparado para aquello; no le era inesperado. Pero de todos modos sintió la opresión que se le filtraba por todo el cuerpo –hacía que su pecho y su vientre se le acalambraran y que la mandíbula le doliera por lo fuerte que la apretaba. No quería hacerlo, pero las decisiones correctas nunca eran las más fáciles.

…

Habiendo llegado al castillo, se separaron retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse y prepararse para la cena.

En los aposentos del Rey, Elsa siguió el consejo de Anna y había hecho que le prepararan un baño caliente. Ya tenía las piernas temblorosas para cuando se quiso meter en la tina. Hubo una gran cantidad de gimoteos y muecas de dolor cada vez que maniobraba para colocarse en una posición que le resultara más cómoda.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, hubo más quejidos y maldiciones cuando Elsa dio por terminado su baño y se incorporó, secándose y trasladándose a su armario. Caminó cautelosamente hasta un conservador vestido de noche color gris cuando Gerda se apareció ante la puerta.

"Ugh." Soltó Elsa cuando se enderezó, tirando del corpiño para colocárselo encima. Sus músculos abdominales al parecer se habían unido a la rebelión de su cuerpo, y estaban atentando a que incluso vestirse le resultara miserable. "Gerda, creo que necesito tu asistencia."

Su ama de llaves suspiró en esa forma que hacía que Elsa se sintiera de nuevo pequeña. "¿Por qué su majestad no llamó a alguna de las mucamas?"

"Debo haber estado esperando que estuvieras merodeando. Y hete aquí, apareciste. Como la pariente de una bruja."

Las cejas de Gerda se alzaron. "Parece estar de un pobre estado de ánimo." Le comentó. El ama de llaves sostuvo en alto el vestido para que Elsa metiera los brazos por las mangas.

Elsa suspiró. "Estoy muy adolorida e incluso los movimientos más pequeños se me complican. Disculpa mi brusquedad."

"¿Pasó un buen día al menos?" Gerda comenzó a sujetar las cintas del vestido, sus movimientos eran rápidos y eficientes.

"Sí." Podía responder esa pregunta con honestidad. "Fue un buen día, Cabalgamos, tuvimos un picnic y dormí una siesta." Miro a Gerda por sobre su hombro. "A propósito que tus intentos casamenteros no fueron apreciados. ¿Vino y una bolsa de dormir?"

Gerda le sonrió con un aire de suficiencia. "Sabía que usted no iba a darles uso." Le informó a Elsa. "Lo hice como sugerencia."

¿Había sido la sugerencia que se embriagaran y durmieran juntas? Se preguntó Elsa. A juzgar por la cara de Gerda, entonces sí, probablemente lo había sido y no se iba a poner a dignificar eso con ningún tipo de reacción.

"Tener nervios en la noche marital es comprensible." Le dijo Gerda plácidamente.

"Oh por Dios." Exclamó Elsa, la intención de los artículos había sido confirmada. Deseó hundirse a través del piso. "No lo hagas, por favor." Le suplicó.

"Algunas personas solo necesitan un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta." Continuó Gerda, impávida mientras Elsa gemía. "No pensaba que usted y su esposa iban a pasar la noche en habitaciones separadas."

"Gerda." Le advirtió Elsa. "No quiero hablar sobre eso."

El vestido quedó lazado, Gerda giró a Elsa para encararla. "Cualquier cosa que las esté manteniendo separadas, espero que usted no permita que perdure." Le dijo en tono firme.

Al mirar a Gerda así, Elsa se sintió tentada a contarle todo. Tentada a vaciar sus cargas y confiar en alguien más para buscar guía, alivio, y tal vez por alguien más que tomara las decisiones que estaba siendo forzada a enfrentar. Gerda la había conocido en su punto más bajo y la había sacado adelante cuando todo se había sentido tan desesperanzador. Pero el sentimiento le fue pasajero porque Elsa siempre fue educada para no necesitar de nadie más que de sí misma. Ya no era una niña.

Se le tensó la columna y alzó la barbilla. "No lo haré."

Gerda podría haberle dicho lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, pero el ama de llaves no pensó que ese tipo de observación fuera necesaria.

…

La Cena fue un acontecimiento silencioso. Completamente incongruente a la ruina que estaba hecha la Reina. No tenía apetito. Ni siquiera tener a Anna sentada a su lado le calmaba los nervios. Se habían sentado de forma similar a como lo hicieron en el desayuno: Anna a la diestra de Elsa, y Alice y Frederick un poco más alejados situados uno frente al otro.

"¿Cómo estuvo su paseo el día de hoy?" preguntó Alice. "Escuché que salieron a un romántico picnic."

"Estuvo bien." Dijo Anna mirando de reojo a Elsa con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿No es así, Elsa? ¿Lo suficiente como para salir a cabalgar cada mañana?"

Esa sí que fue una forma fraudulenta para convencerla de ir a montar más seguido. Elsa le dedicó a la mesa entera una pequeña y vaga sonrisa, simultáneamente educada y poco comprometida. "Puede ser."

Anna la estudió por un momento, pero regresó los ojos con Alice y Frederick. "¿Hiciste algo hoy, madre?"

"¿Más allá de la emoción usual del bordado, la lectura y escuchar el chismorreo de la servidumbre a escondidas?" le contestó Alice secamente.

Anna le sonrió a su madre. "¿Te escondiste detrás de un librero para escuchar lo que las sirvientas estaban diciendo?"

Alice resopló. "Difícilmente, cariño. Al menos me he tomado la molestia de espiar desde un punto estratégicamente ventajoso detrás del sofá. Esa cosa es inmensa, ¿Ese que colinda con nuestra habitación? Podría esconder fácilmente a tu caballo detrás del mueble y nadie se daría cuenta."

Elsa suspiró. "Espero que no hayas estado espiando a los sirvientes, tía." Solo podía imaginarse el alboroto que se traerían las mucamas si estuvieran enteradas que cierta invitada se escabullía detrás de sillones y libreros.

"No lo hace." Le rio Anna. "A mamá solo le gusta hacer que lo sirvientes crean que lo hace para que cuiden sus lenguas."

Era tan embustero. Obviamente Anna era más parecida a su madre de lo que cualquiera pensaría. "¿Supongo que es efectivo si lo estás aplicando con mi propio personal?" le dijo Elsa.

"Debo asegurarte que sí lo es." Le replicó Alice. "Los sirvientes ya ni se sorprenden al verme."

Elsa no supo qué contestar ante aquella ridícula afirmación, por lo que regresó a ponerle atención a su sopa.

"Vi los nuevos caballos." Soltó Frederick. El semblante del Rey había mejorado desde la mañana, ya no parecía que fuera a hundir la cara en el balde más cercano. "Has ensamblado un fino establo ahí, Elsa. Me agrada también ese nuevo caballerizo."

"Oh, ¿Verdad que son hermosos, papá?" respiró Anna, emocionada de hablar de caballos finalmente con alguien conocedor sobre el tema. "Son _maravillosos_. Y todos provenientes de esos establos tan famosos–" La conversación se vio inundada por observaciones sobre cascos y corvejones y manos y Elsa no podía escuchar nada de eso sin sentirse por completo perdida en el mar. Su vista deambuló y descubrió, con un suave inicio, la vista de Alice puesta sobre ella. Su suegra la observó fijamente por un momento, entonces Alice sonrió ligeramente y regresó a su propio plato.

Elsa no estaba muy segura qué pensar sobre eso, pero los mayordomos comenzaron a servirles el plato principal y decidió sacárselo de la mente.

Al terminar la cena, cuando todos se levantaron, Elsa de alguna forma se las arregló para dirigirse al Rey en su voz más firme. "Tío, ¿podría tener unas palabras contigo? En mi despacho."

Frederick le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, pero le asintió. Anna le apretó la mano y le sonrió en simpatía. "¿Vas a estar bien? Te ves como si fueras un pretendiente que va a hablar con mi padre en lugar de ser mi esposa."

Elsa pasó saliva. Anna la había llamado su esposa. El sentimiento que le produjo fue casi como ser halagada y bendecida simultáneamente. Elsa se recuperó de las secuelas de los estragos que Anna inadvertidamente le estaba causando y le apretó la mano de vuelta. "Sí, estaré bien. Gracias." Le dijo, aunque no podía estar segura si eso mejoraría o empeoraría su charla pendiente.

Anna le sonrió de nuevo y siguió a Alice fuera del salón comedor. Elsa exhaló y enderezó los hombros para conducir a Frederick a su estudio.

…

"¿Esos caballos fueron un regalo de bodas, eh?" Le dijo Frederick de buen humor una vez que Elsa cerró la puerta tras ellos. "Finas bestias, cada una de ellas. Elegiste a un buen hombre, ese sujeto O´Brien."

¿Debería invitarlo a tomar asiento? No podía forzar a su suegro a quedarse parado como uno de sus súbditos. Él era su igual y ahora oficialmente un miembro de su familia, incluso cuando siempre había sido un tío para ella. ¿Qué tipo de tono quería establecer para esa reunión? Los pensamientos corrieron por su mente veloces como un rayo, cada punto siendo evaluado y descartado. Finalmente decidió que se acomodarían como Anna y ella lo habían hecho en su plática de la mañana –sentadas una junto a la otra como iguales, en lugar de las sillas frente a su escritorio, gesticuló hacia los sillones del rincón que se observaban.

"¿Podrías tomar asiento, tío?" le pidió.

Frederick dejó caer su larga figura sobre el cojín afelpado con un suspiro. "Finas cosas, estas." Comentó. "Esta habitación me trae recuerdos. Tu padre siempre tuvo muy buen gusto."

Elsa no respondió. Interpretando el papel de anfitriona, llenó dos vasos de agua de una jarra y los colocó sobre la mesa baja entre ellos, se sentó frente a Frederick. El Rey no pareció percatarse de su silencio y bebió de su vaso. "¿no tienes whisky?" le preguntó esperanzadamente, mirando el pequeño bar de la esquina.

"Me temo que no me gustan los licores." Le dijo Elsa y no iba a mandar a un sirviente a buscar alguna botella. "Tío, necesito hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto."

"¿Sí?"

¿Esto iba a ser como su última plática en Corona? Se preguntó Elsa. ¿Cuando ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, cuando la fatiga y la congoja la habían atenazado tanto? No, lo decidió. No lo sería. Con fuerza nacida de una boda, un juego de ajedrez y un picnic, siguió adelante.

"La modificación. No le dijiste a Anna sobre la modificación del contrato."

Frederick la observó en su asombro. Esa fue obviamente la última cosa que había esperado escucharle decir. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura, como se esperaba de un Rey. Los ojos cerúleos, como los de Anna, fueron inescrutables cuando le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Elsa?" le preguntó con la voz suave. "Yo no estuve de acuerdo con la modificación. La acepté por tu insistencia."

¿Estaba tratando de desviar la culpa? "_Es tu hija."_ La voz de Elsa se volvió dura como de piedra. "Ella tenía derecho a saber."

Un músculo en la mejilla de Frederick saltó mientras el aire se tornaba tenso. Elsa pudo ver los puños que el hombretón tensaba sobre los muslos.

"Tú no vas a hablarme a _mi_ sobre mis facultades como padre, niña" rugió Frederick, los ojos le resplandecían. La Reina apretó su propia mandíbula ante el insulto proferido. "Solo he procurado lo mejor para mi hija _siempre_. Ella se merece solo lo mejor que pueda darle, a pesar que me encuentre reconsiderando ciertas decisiones ahora."

"Debiste informarle cuando se hizo la modificación. Ahora estamos casadas y ella continúa en la ignorancia."

"Entonces _díselo_." Le espetó Frederick. "Esto es tu responsabilidad. Tú añadiste esa cláusula cuando no existía ninguna razón para ello. ¡_Tú_ acudiste a mí hace un año en secreto como un maldito ladrón en la noche porque fuiste demasiado cobarde para encarar a tu prometida!" rugió. La cara se le enrojecía por la ira. "Elsa mi paciencia disminuye con la forma en la que has manejado completamente los esponsales. Tu padre se habría decepcionado."

El golpe le fue asestado con pasmosa precisión. Elsa se sintió tambalearse, su cuerpo retrocediendo ante la reprimenda.

_Tu padre se habría decepcionado._

"Yo cumpliré mi deber de contarle." Fue capaz de articular Elsa finalmente. "Pero te llamé aquí para discutir la posibilidad de la anulación del matrimonio en caso que Anna lo deseara."

Frederick se le quedó viendo, la incredulidad marcada en cada línea de su cuerpo y del semblante.

"¿Anulación?" casi le berreó la palabra, como un toro embravecido. Se puso de pie y le clavó un dedo como si deseara que se tratara de una espada que pudiera atravesarla. "¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Tú no le vas a hacer semejante cosa a mi hija!"

"Yo nunca dije que quisiera hacer eso." Dijo Elsa cuidadosamente, como si pensara que pudiera romperse si se movía muy repentinamente. "Es solo en caso que Anna lo deseara."

"¿Por qué infiernos ella querría tal cosa?"

"Para que sus hijos, en caso que dé a luz alguno, no sean parte de la línea de sucesión. Así ellos no… así ellos no se irán como Kristoff."

La mención del hijo del Rey no había sido con intención de herirlo, pero Elsa pudo ver la forma en la que la expresión del su tío se cerraba tan abruptamente como una puerta. El temperamento pareció abandonar al soberano, dejándole los hombros y la cabeza caídos. "No hables de mi hijo." Pronunció, su voz ronca con dolor.

"Lo siento." Le dijo Elsa, porque en verdad lo hacía. "Lo he mencionado porque no quiero que Anna pase por lo mismo."

El Rey puso su cara en su mano. "Elsa, tal vez pienses que estás haciendo lo que es mejor para Anna, pero no es así. Estas cosas que has pedido, quizá no has pensado en las consecuencias, pero ¿Anular el matrimonio? Eso podría arruinar la reputación de Anna, su nombre, y no es algo que piense permitir –"

Un toquido se escuchó. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirar cuando la puerta se abrió. Elsa abrió la boca, lista para despachar al sirviente hasta que las palabras se le murieron en la boca. Era Alice.

"Escuché gritos." Dijo Alice. "Específicamente, mi esposo gritando la palabra ´anulación´" alzó las cejas. "Así que pensé que debía investigarlo. Especialmente si esa palabra ha sido pronunciada en conversación entre mi esposo y mi recién matrimoniada nuera."

"No es nada." Elsa y Frederick dijeron al unísono y luego se miraron.

Alice giró los ojos. "Será mejor que me digan ahora antes que se sepa de la forma más vergonzosa posible." Sugirió. "Debo recordarte, Frederick, que cualquier cosa que involucre a nuestros hijos también es de mi incumbencia."

Todavía de pie, Frederick cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y pareció visiblemente contrariado. "Elsa quiere mi consentimiento para anular el matrimonio."

"Si Anna así lo deseara." Dijo Elsa. No quería hablar con los dos, pero no le veía forma de salir a eso. "Entonces yo le aceptaría terminar el matrimonio."

Alice observó fijamente a Elsa. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y cuando habló, su voz fue firme y calma. Como la que se respira antes de una tormenta. "¿Por qué Anna querría terminarlo?"

"Por sus hijos, en caso que ella no los quiera en la línea de sucesión –"

Alice levantó una mano para detenerla. "Elsa, Creo que estoy inconsciente de algo crucial. ¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte por _sus _niños? ¿Qué ustedes no van a adoptar?"

Elsa abrió la boca, y lo comprendió en el instante en el que Frederick comenzó a hablar. "Ella no sabe –"

"Alice, el contrato nupcial–" se detuvo. "No, No lo sabe. No le dije a nadie sobre la modificación." Le explicó a Elsa.

"Esto está muy críptico y me fastidia el secretismo." Dijo Alice. "¿Qué es lo que no sé?"

Frederick le dirigió a Elsa una mirada significativa. La Reina comprendió la indirecta.

"Mi padre removió una cláusula que trataba sobre acompañantes masculinos con el motivo de engendrar hijos." Le respondió Elsa. "Y yo solicité que se incluyera nuevamente."

Alice se tornó a ver a su marido. "Y a juzgar por el rumbo de esta conversación, tu accediste a esto, ¿verdad, Frederick?" Su tono fue brusco. Frederick titubeó, entonces asintió una vez.

"Tú, grandísimo tonto." Alice estaba visiblemente furiosa. Ambos, Elsa y Frederick la miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos. "¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con semejante cosa?"

"Tía, fue por insistencia mía." Comenzó Elsa, alarmada. "Yo presioné para que se añadiera."

"Por supuesto que tenías que ser tú." Soltó Alice. "Eres _exactamente_ como tus padres." Sin embargo la forma en la que lo dijo lo hizo sonar como si eso fuera una grandísima falla de carácter. Elsa quiso someterse bajo esa dura mirada, un sentimiento que no había experimentado en años. "Frederick, hablaré contigo más tarde." El Rey quiso protestar ante el despido por parte de su esposa, luego de otra mirada flamante de Alice, el hombre suspiró y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Alice ocupó el lugar en el que hubiera estado su esposo en el sillón, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo.

Elsa todavía se sentía como un perrito regañado bajo los ojos de su suegra. Fue consciente abruptamente que Alice era su mayor y demandaba respeto. "Tía." Intentó.

"Es como ver que la historia se repite a sí misma." Dijo Alice sin más preámbulo. "Encuentro angustioso presenciar que se desenvuelve ante mis propios ojos."

Por supuesto, nada de eso tenía algún sentido para Elsa. "No entiendo." Le dijo, sintiéndose ligeramente compungida y confusa. "Qué es lo que –¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con la anulación?"

Alice respiró profundamente. "Quiero suponer que hiciste la modificación del contrato nupcial bajo la equivocada creencia de que Arendelle necesitaba un heredero."

"¡No es equivocada"! protestó Elsa. "Arendelle necesita un heredero." No necesitó decir que ella no podía ser quien lo proporcionara –sus poderes era un problema inevitable.

"¿Y pretendes que Anna tome un amante varón y engendre uno?"

Elsa se estremeció. "engendrar" lo hacía sonar tan… clínico. "Sí" le dijo. "Pero Anna debería también tener la oportunidad de tener sus propios hijos. No es solo por el bien de Arendelle. Yo… Yo quiero darle opciones a Anna." Continuó con voz suave. "Este matrimonio no ha sido una elección para ella."

La expresión de Alice se suavizó ante aquello. "Elsa, ¿Entonces por qué seguiste adelante con los esponsales?"

Ella sabía que Alice se refería a que luego de la muerte de sus padres, pudo haber roto el compromiso. Frederick y Alice lo habrían permitido y nadie la hubiera detenido. "Mi padre quería que desposara a Anna." Le dijo. "Fue uno de sus últimos deseos."

Alice no contestó a eso y por la forma en la que su suegra la miraba, Elsa sabía que la mujer era consciente que esa no era completamente la verdad. Porque la verdad era que Elsa no había sido capaz de soltar ese pequeño sueño que ella había querido más que cualquier otra cosa que anheló en la vida –probar a su padre que era digna, para ser un poder y la Reina, nunca decepcionarlo. Todas esas cosas que aspiraba tenían cualidades que cualquier otro heredero real podría querer. Pero matrimoniar a otra mujer no era una de ellas, no cuando la heredera era una mujer también.

Había querido tanto a Anna como para poner el futuro de Arendelle en juego y voluntariosamente quitarle a Anna su elección en el matrimonio. Y ya que los propios sentimientos de su esposa en cuanto al deber habían salido recientemente a la luz, le resultaba aún más importante darle a Anna opciones. El hecho de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos antes de brindarle a la princesa el derecho de elegir era otro peso sobre su espalda y se sentía poco merecedora de el increíble regalo que había sido Anna para ella. Necesitaba hacer su parte para arreglarlo todo.

"¿Sabes por qué tu padre acordó el matrimonio, Elsa?"

Eso le extrajo una sorprendida risa sin alegría. "No. No, yo no. Creía que tendría más tiempo para preguntarlo, pero claro"– ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la oración.

"¿Sabes entonces por qué tus padres se casaron?"

Elsa le frunció el entrecejo a Alice. Era una pregunta extraña, una que en realidad nunca había considerado. "¿Imagino que porque se enamoraron?" le respondió, tentativa. Sus padres nunca le hablaron mucho sobre su pasado fuera de impersonales anécdotas familiares que hasta su tutor podía haberle contado. "¿Por qué?"

El rostro de Alice permaneció inescrutable como una esfinge. "Bueno, era de esperarse que ellos no te contaran los detalles de su matrimonio. No fue exactamente… apropiado."

Elsa de pronto se sintió incómoda por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. En donde quiera que se encontrara la palabra ´impropio´ nunca presagiaba algo bueno. ¿De verdad ella quería saberlo? Eso era el pasado de sus padres y uno que seguramente esperaban no conociera dado que la habían mantenido ignorante al respecto.

"Cuando Alexander era mucho más joven, solo un poco mayor que tú ahora, él no era… Bueno, era un poco diferente en ese entonces." Alice frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no se le puede culpar por eso. Era como muchos otros jóvenes que contaban con riqueza e influencia. Él ya había sido coronado Rey y necesitaba de una Reina."

Había algo que le resultaba familiar en esa historia, como un empujón a la dirección correcta. "Creo recordar… que esa es la razón por la que al Duque de Weselton le desagrada Arendelle, ¿no?" la frente de Elsa se arrugó mientras trataba de hacer memoria. "Mi padre me dijo una vez cuando fuimos a encontrarnos a una cita con el Duque. Me contó… que una vez se esperó que él desposara a la hija de Weselton, pero que se había casado en su lugar con mi madre y que el Duque no se tomó amablemente el rechazo, pero como la fortuna de Weselton dependía de Arendelle no pudo romper relaciones."

Alice asintió. "Así es. No había muchas opciones disponibles por aquel tiempo y la hija de Weselton era la más… digamos que era la opción más adecuada. Si mal no recuerdo, Lady Olivia no era objetable en ningún sentido. Callada, linda, aunque tener a Weselton de suegro, bueno eso sí podría haber representado un desafío por sí solo, pero su dote era inmensa." Los ojos castaños de Alice, los ojos de Kristoff, se desenfocaron un poco mientras rememoraba. "Weselton planeaba matrimoniar a Lady Olivia en la realeza y unir su riqueza junto con la de Arendelle. Ese pequeño avaricioso."

Elsa concordó privadamente con la apreciación de su suegra en cuanto al viejo duque; a ella no le había agradado en las pocas reuniones a las que asistió acompañando a su padre.

"En todo caso, el fijó que Lady Olivia atrajera a Alexander y justo cuando todo mundo esperaba que se casara. No había razón para no hacerlo. El matrimonio habría resultado benéfico para Arendelle y Weselton."

"¿Entonces mi padre conoció a mi madre?"

"Entonces conoció a Marina, sí." Confirmó Alice. Estábamos todos reunidos en Corona y Alexander la conoció ahí. Tú conoces la historia familiar de tu madre. Su padre fue un barón, no particularmente adinerado o bien conocido, pero …supongo que debo repetir el mismo adjetivo. Marina no era objetable tampoco, pero Lady Olivia resultaba ser más adecuada para un Rey. Un barón no se compara con un duque, especialmente con uno rico e influyente."

Elsa se preguntó hacía donde se dirigiría el relato, aunque la estaba distrayendo de todo el asunto de la anulación. "Así que, ¿por qué decidió casarse con mi madre?"

"Porque hubo una aventura." Dijo Alice abruptamente.

Elsa parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien las palabras? Alice le había dicho – ¿qué cosa?

"Tu madre y tu padre tuvieron una aventura."

"No." Le dijo Elsa inmediatamente, porque su padre nunca le había mencionado semejante cosa, pero no hablar sobre algo no implicaba que tampoco hubiera dejado de ocurrir, traidores pensamientos la abordaron. "Mi padre nunca habría hecho algo así, y tampoco mi madre. Ellos –"

"Elsa." Los ojos de Alice eran amables y comprensivos y la hicieron cerrar la boca. "Yo estaba ahí cuando pasó. Yo presencié la forma en la que se miraban el uno al otro. Marina me lo confirmó."

"Pero, por qué no –por qué no simplemente la desposó –" Elsa podía sentir la conmoción en la médula de sus huesos. ¿Una aventura? Buen Dios. Eso era… eso era… No sabía qué pensar. Se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado con un fuerte tomo en la cabeza y hubiera perdido toda su inteligencia. Sus padres, sus propios padres quienes no eran lo que –detuvo el pensamiento ahí antes de poder arrepentirse. Era impactante. Eso. Tanto como lo que la consternaba imaginarse a sus padres de… esa forma. Era un acobardamiento instintivo que cualquier hijo sentiría al considerar a sus padres en cualquier clase de encuentro sexual, aun si fuera vago. Elsa se estremeció humillada.

"Me dispongo a creer que hubo una gran cantidad de pasión involucrada." Dijo Alice en tono blando que contrastaba con el estado estupefacto en el que Elsa languidecía. "Además, no se necesita estar casado para tener sexo, Elsa, en serio." Alice sonaba más entretenida de lo que tenía el derecho a estarlo.

Elsa cerró los ojos. "Tía." Le advirtió. "Lamento si fui educada para creer que uno no debería… no hasta, eso…" Santo Dios, tal vez era una mojigata. Anna se habría reído de ella.

Alice se rio. "Por supuesto, no es apropiado, pero la gente aun así lo hace. En todo caso, la aventura perduró, no lo sé, ¿probablemente algunas semanas? No creo que nadie se diera cuenta del todo, fueron muy discretos al respecto. Dios, yo era la mejor amiga de Marina y apenas lo noté. Aunque debo decir que Frederick me estaba cortejando por aquel entonces, así que confieso que tenía la atención dividida."

"¿Se casaron pronto luego de eso?" Elsa esperaba que sí. Una aventura. Dios.

"Oh, lo hicieron. Pero no fue porque fueran descubiertos o alguno finalmente se rindiera y lo propusiera. Tu padre dejó embarazada a Marina."

Eso fue otro golpe, otra paliza a su cerebro. Ya no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó mirando a Alice mientras la quijada se le movía sin articular palabra alguna.

"Oh por Dios." Soltó al fin Elsa. No pudo pensar en otra cosa que pudiera describir adecuadamente lo que la Reina de Corona le había confesado, más que invocar a la deidad. Una aventura que había terminado en un embarazo. _Santo Dios._

"Exactamente." Concedió Alice. "y la única cosa sensata por hacer en ese entonces dada la situación era casarse. Tu padre se lo pidió entonces."

"Oh Dios." Dijo Elsa, sin estar realmente segura si eso había sido positivo. Bueno, tenía que haberlo sido. Su padre tenía que tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones. Por supuesto que fue lo correcto.

"Tu madre lo rechazó."

Elsa cerró los ojos. Ya nada podía impactarla, se pensó. Nada. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo que las palabras exactas de tu madre fueron: ´ese bastardo _me ordenó_ desposarlo.´"

Esa parte si sonaba como algo que su padre habría hecho, ¡pero de todas formas! Su madre estaba en cinta, por todos los cielos, y las mujeres que se encontraban embarazadas eran o rápidamente y discretamente matrimoniadas o recluidas en algún muy alejado convento. "¿Así que fue una cuestión de orgullo?"

Alice asintió. "Creo que ella estaba muy molesta por aquel tiempo. Molesta y asustada, pero no quería casarse solo porque tuviera que hacerlo. Ella…" Alice soltó una suave risa. "Dios mío, creo que ella quería amor verdadero. A pesar de encontrarse al borde de toda ruina que una mujer pudiera enfrentar, ella lo quería."

"Mi… ¿mi padre la amaba? ¿o mi madre a él?" esperaba encarecidamente que así fuera porque según como Alice estaba contando los eventos, parecía que todo lo que deseaban era hacerlo como animales.

"Creo que él lo hizo, pero no creo que se lo dijera. Pero con la forma en la que se desarrolló todo el asunto, no me habría sorprendido si Marina le hubiera regresado la confesión en la cara si él hubiera hablado con ella. En cuanto a tu madre… Yo creo que ella lo amaba también, pero estaban tan enfadados el uno con el otro, y con la situación." Alice se pinchó el puente de la nariz con un suspiro. "No creo que se conocieran bien. No pudieron haber tenido más que algunas danzas y convivencias en fiestas y bailes. Y un embarazo es difícilmente una buena forma de empezar a hacerlo."

Elsa quiso proferir un sonido avergonzado, pero lo contuvo antes que se le escapara. Una aventura y un embarazo. Era todo tan… sórdido. Una palabra que nunca había asociado con sus padres.

"Mientras más lo rechazaba Marina, mas desesperado se ponía Alexander. Estaba determinado a desposarla y salir de Corona con ella." Continuó Alice, luciendo un poco más compuesta. "Todavía recuerdo cómo se volvieron una compañía casi insufrible con las agresiones pasivas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, incluso en público. Claro que yo no podía decirle una palabra de esto a nadie, así que tuve que aguantar todos esos malditos secretos en silencio. De verdad no tenía idea de qué hacer. Para ser honesta, Yo quería devolverles el sentido a ambos a bofetadas."

"Lo siento." Pronunció Elsa torpemente, sintiéndose extrañamente obligada a disculparse en nombre de sus padres por su pobre conducta. Alice agitó la mano.

"Difícilmente es tu culpa, cariño. En cualquier caso, ellos se casaron eventualmente, para sorpresa de todos, Weselton estaba furioso, por supuesto. Pero ellos se desposaron rápidamente y el asunto fue dado por zanjado. Aunque no diría que fue una unión del todo feliz, ellos aún se veían como si no desearan otra cosa más que estrangularse mutuamente, incluso en la ceremonia privada que Alexander había arreglado. Sin embargo, Alexander volvió a Arendelle con Marina como su esposa."

Elsa exhaló. Al menos un final feliz. "¿y supongo que yo soy el resultado de eso?" inquirió, preparándose a sí misma para más revelaciones.

Alice titubeó. "No exactamente. El niño… Marina, lo que pasó… fue que no se logró. Marina tenía tres meses o algo así cuando ocurrió."

No hubo un final feliz. Elsa podía sentir la sangre que le abandonaba la cabeza, dejándole la cara desconcertantemente entumecida. "Cristo."

"Algunas mujeres simplemente no pueden tener hijos." Le dijo Alice, la pena profundizando las delgadas líneas de su rostro. "y Marina era una de ellas. La pérdida fue… fue un golpe muy duro. Para los dos."

Tiene que haberlo sido. Fue el único motivo por el que se habían casado, a juzgar por lo que Alice le había dicho, a menos que sus padres recuperaran finalmente el juicio y dejaran de lastimarse el uno al otro. Dios, la cosa entera en realidad que fue mísera y triste. Si alguien más le hubiera contado esa historia probablemente se habría burlado porque sonaba tan por debajo de las dignificadas personas que recordaba habían sido sus padres –pero todo hacía que tuviera un distintivo sentido humano, y sus padres sin duda lo fueron. Mientras Elsa no sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse o pensar al respecto, sabía que su corazón le dolía por las angustias con las que tuvieron que haber lidiado.

"Cualquier enemistad que hubiera existido entre ellos, la pérdida se la llevó." Continuó Alice. "Eso… los unió. Creo que fue lo mejor para ellos, tan terrible como pueda sonar. Ellos intentaron nuevamente, por supuesto, tener más hijos. Pero hubo más abortos."

Elsa quiso hundir la cabeza entre sus manos. Su corazón le dolía más. Más fracasos. Más tragedia. "¿Cuántos fueron?"

"No estoy muy segura. Los suficientes para convertirlos en personas distintas. Pero lo intentaron una vez más y esa fuiste tú." Exhaló Alice. Estaban tan entusiasmados, como podrás imaginar. Recuerdo lo cautelosamente esperanzados que estuvieron cuando Marina pasó los cuatro meses. Los doctores habían dicho que si podía conservar al niño al finalizar el cuarto mes, la posibilidad de perderlo disminuiría."

Elsa exhaló, profunda y fatigadamente. "Yo nací dos meses prematura."

"Así es. Y el médico real les advirtió a tus padres que ya no lo intentaran más. La salud de tu madre ya estaba débil en ese punto, sin mencionar el daño emocional que ya había sufrido. Otro, bien podría haberla matado."

Esa vez, Elsa se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se recargó contra el asiento. "Dios mío." Pero comprendió que ella no había sido la razón por la que sus padres no tuvieron más hijos. No fue por sus poderes, ni porque sus padres temieran que otro niño fuera a heredar aquella misma maldición.

No había sido por su culpa.

El alivió fue tan grande, que se sintió exaltada solo con eso. No había sido su culpa, pero la catarsis le supo agridulce. Su madre había sido dada por infértil. Elsa no podía imaginar el dolor que sus padres habían soportado.

"Desearía que me hubieran contado." Dijo Elsa finalmente, con las manos cayéndole sin fuerzas sobre el regazo. "Entiendo por qué no lo hicieron, pero… me habría gustado haberlo sabido."

"No es algo que un padre quiera contarle a sus hijos." Le dijo Alice gentilmente. "Marina tomó las noticias duramente. Ella necesitaba producir un heredero varón y sintió que había fallado en ese aspecto."

Elsa se estremeció. Casi era un reflejo de su situación.

"Alexander se rehusó a seguir intentándolo. Se amaban demasiado a esas alturas si las cartas de Marina eran algo sobre lo que se pudiera deducir. Pero Marina conocía su obligación para con Arendelle y... bueno, ella le dio a Alexander, para decirlo sin rodeos, la libertad de tomar una amante, con el fin de hacerse de un hijo."

Elsa tuvo que girarse con su rostro tirante. No tenía idea de lo que podía decir al respecto, pero que su madre le concediera ese permiso a su padre para… "Desearía haberlo sabido." Dijo en su lugar, porque su juicio se sentía embotado por la cantidad de revelaciones.

"Ellos nunca tuvieron una razón para contártelo, Elsa." Le dijo Alice, inclinándose sobre la mesita baja para colocar una mano amable sobre la rodilla de la Reina para confortarla. "Como te dije, esto no es algo que un padre quiera contar a sus hijos. Y si te consuela, yo soy la única que sabe todo esto. Ni siquiera Frederick conoce toda la historia. Marina me contó todo en confidencia."

Elsa se estremeció, como si no pudiera absorber la enormidad de lo mucho que no sabía sobre su propia familia. Tantos secretos. "¿Mi padre lo hizo? Acaso él… el hizo…"

"No, claro que no." Le aclaró Alice regresando a su posición en el sillón. "Pero fue una decisión difícil para ellos. Alexander era un hombre diferente para ese entonces. Ya no era para nada ese joven que se dejó llevar por una aventura con una muchacha casadera en Corona. Esto pasó solo unos años después de su boda y Alexander nunca me contó su versión de la historia, pero él amaba mucho a tu madre. Creo que considerar esa decisión aun si era por el beneficio del legado familiar y su deber real, habría pesado mucho sobre él. Aunque conociendo a tu padre… creo que se habría sentido avergonzado solamente por considerarlo en primer lugar. Pensar en herir más a Marina, después de todo por lo que había pasado."

"No sé qué pensar de todo esto." Con los codos sobre las rodillas, Elsa dejó caer la cara sobre sus manos. Se sentía tan abrumada con la enormidad de todo lo expuesto en esos secretos familiares. "Esto es… esto es demasiado. ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?"

Alice se levantó, rodeó la mesita y se sentó junto a Elsa, envolviendo los hombros de la muchacha con un brazo confortable. "Bueno, como te he dicho, encontré preocupante ver que esto sucedía nuevamente, y con la hija única de mis difuntos amigos. Si bien me sorprende que tu padre nunca te dijera por qué arregló los esponsales. ¿De verdad no te contó nada al respecto?"

Elsa meneó la cabeza, su rostro todavía enterrado en sus palmas. "No. Solo me dijo que la cuestión estaba decidida por el momento y que hablaríamos sobre ello cuando fuera mayor." Ella había tenido dieciséis por ese entonces y no había tenido el valor para presionarlo.

Alice se sonrió, sorprendida. "Oh, eso suena muy típico de él. Nunca perdió sus modos imperiosos." Alice le acarició la espalda a Elsa para confortarla, el gesto era tan maternal que Elsa quiso ponerse a llorar. "Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Tu padre y Marina fueron muy infelices al principio. Ellos, bueno, ellos prácticamente fueron mutuos extraños, y tantas cosas salieron mal que fue un milagro que cualquier cosa fuera expresada correctamente. Debo decir, que aprendí un poco de ellos y me aseguré que Frederick y yo nos conociéramos bien antes que llegáramos al altar o a la alcoba." Le dijo Alice, sonriéndole ampliamente ahora.

"Pero no comprendo –Yo nunca le dije a nadie –sobre Anna – "Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y cerró la boca. Ella nunca había iniciado una conversación sobre sus sentimientos por Anna. La gente siempre solía hablar sobre como la Reina de Arendelle amaba a la princesa de Corona, lo cual era cierto, pero había muchos tipos de amor en el mundo y ella se contentaba con permitir que todos asumieran cual tipo de amor era el que le profesaba a la pelirroja –el cual muchos tomaban por amistad. Nunca había confirmado ni negado nada porque hacer cualquier cosa habría significado admitir en voz alta cómo se sentía en realidad y dejarlo de esa forma ambigua le proporcionaba un escudo contra eso. Una distancia entre la verdad y la realidad –La verdad sobre cómo se sentía, y la realidad de aquellas emociones que podrían tal vez nunca correspondérsele.

"Bueno, No tengo idea sobre qué tanto sabía tu padre o cómo lo descubrió, pero creo que fue dolorosamente obvio." Le dijo Alice con un rastro de humor. "Nunca podías quitarle los ojos de encima a Anna cuando estabas en la misma habitación que ella."

¿Dolorosamente obvio? _¿Dolorosamente obvio?_ No había forma en la que pudiera confirmar si en realidad había sido tan transparente. Evidentemente, todos menos ella misma y Anna sabían. Podría haber rezado para que la tierra se la tragara y la enviara directo a China si su mente no hubiera estado devanándose con una mezcla de alivio, confusión y conmoción.

"Pero Arendelle." Susurró Elsa. "Mi padre siempre me dijo que era mi deber velar por el futuro del reino."

"Si te refieres a los herederos, la adopción resolverá eso primorosamente."

"No, las herencias serían derogadas." Protestó Elsa. "No son tan indiscutibles como la relación de sangre."

"Creo que tu padre se hizo cargo de eso."

Elsa miró fijamente a Alice. "¿Se hizo cargo de qué?"

"De las leyes para el derecho de sucesiones." Le contestó Alice, parpadeándole. "Dios, ¿Qué Alexander nunca te decía nada? No quise decirlo de manera literal. Él estaba trabajando en reforzar las leyes para el derecho de sucesión en favor de miembros de familia adoptivos. Al menos eso fue lo que Marina me dijo poco antes de que fallecieran."

La mandíbula de Elsa le pendía vergonzosamente muy abierta. Demasiadas sorpresas. Por mucho demasiadas. Sentía que no podía manejarlas todas. Ella era solo una humana también. Su padre había querido que fuera feliz. No había decidido terminar la familia con ella. Había querido que adoptara. La remoción de la cláusula no fue para evitar que tuviera hijos. Ella no tuvo hermanos porque su madre simplemente no podía concebirlos. Y no era su culpa.

Era un sueño, lo decidió Elsa. Tenía que tratarse de un sueño. No podía ser real. Se había casado con Anna el día anterior y cada carga que había llevado sobre los hombros, cada preocupación de haber fallado de alguna forma, de haber herido a su familia de algún modo, por el simple hecho de existir, todo se había esfumado. O estaba soñando o alguien le había puesto algo a su café y lo que estaba experimentando era una excelente alucinación.

"¿Elsa?" la llamó la voz de Alice, distante, pero clara. "Entiendo que esto tiene que ser impactante para ti, pero te lo dije ahora porque pareces haber estado trabajando bajo muchas suposiciones falsas." Le dijo Alice quizá un poco innecesariamente para la mente de Elsa. "Eres muy parecida a tus padres. A pesar que ellos podían ser demasiado obedientes de sus obligaciones."

"¿Demasiado obedientes?"

"¿Te habrías desposado con Anna de otro modo?" le preguntó Alice amablemente. "No, no lo creo." Continuó, la respuesta aparentemente la tenía escrita Elsa por toda la cara. "Te habrías casado con alguien que fuera… más adecuado. Muy parecido como tus padres con esa rígida adhesión al deber y el martirio. No es tu culpa, por supuesto, pero imagino que aprendiste las lecciones de Alexander demasiado bien."

¿Alguien podía aprender muy bien una lección? Elsa siempre había aspirado a la excelencia en todo lo que había hecho, excepto quizás, montar, porque ella era una excepción para su género. Necesitaba probar que podía ser tan capaz como un hombre, aún si su padre nunca le dijo que necesitaba serlo.

"Aunque, no había sido el deber lo que los había hecho tener una aventura." Murmuró Elsa sin haberlo pensado.

Alice se rio por eso. "Eran jóvenes en ese entonces. La gente cambia, como estoy segura que Anna y tú lo están descubriendo. Tú has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi, cariño, aunque sigues siendo la misma en otras formas. Auto-sacrificarte es una."

Elsa se enderezó y se restregó las manos sobre el rostro. Se sentía exhausta nuevamente. "Desearía haber sabido todo esto." Pronunció de nueva cuenta. "Supongo que mi padre contaba con haber tenido más tiempo para explicarme las cosas. He estado… actuando y tomado decisiones ciegamente, al parecer."

"No es tu culpa, cariño." Alice le sonrió. "Todos hacemos cosas pensando que tenemos más tiempo."

"Gracias por contarme, tía." Le dijo Elsa, silenciosamente cordial. A pesar de que todavía se sentía un poco mareada, había mucho sobre lo que tenía que reflexionar. La cabeza ya le palpitaba anticipándose a toda la introspección en la que probablemente se sumergiría.

"Ahora, nada de hablar sobre anulación, Elsa. Sabes que te está _permitido_ ser feliz." Le dijo Alice con firmeza.

Elsa se meció incómodamente. "Esto no es exactamente el final de todo. Yo… yo aún tengo que darle a Anna la opción. Incluso si me está… permitido, yo aún – yo aún le he quitado a Anna su elección."

"Anna estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso." Le dijo Alice. "Le preguntamos antes de aceptarlo."

"Ella apenas era una niña por ese entonces. Sus sentimientos pudieron haber cambiado."

"¿Se lo has preguntado?"

Elsa tragó saliva. "No aún. Le dije que hablaría con ella mañana."

"Entonces ya lo veremos mañana, ¿no es así?" le dijo Alice, al menos el asunto ya había sido arreglado. "Por Dios, Elsa, ni siquiera le contaste a Anna sobre todas estas decisiones que estabas tratando de tomar. Eso no es justo. Y tú deberías descansar, cariño. Has tenido un largo día."

Estaba siento tan maternal otra vez, confortándola e instándola a dormir. Elsa se encontró extrañando agudamente a sus padres y se inclinó con Alice, solo un poco. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir, sin importar lo cansada que se sintiera.

"Te acompañaré a tu habitación." Le dijo Elsa. Había comenzado a levantarse cuando Alice la detuvo.

"No, todavía no pienso ir a dormir." Pronunció Alice. "Necesito tener unas palabras con Frederick sobre permitirte añadir esa ridícula modificación."

"Yo en verdad lo presioné." Susurró Elsa. Enderezándose para encontrarse con los ojos de Alice. "Cuando fui a Corona el año pasado."

Las cejas de Alice se alzaron. "¿Estuviste en Corona? ¿Fue esa una reunión secreta?"

"Algo por el estilo. Por favor, no se lo menciones a Anna." Frederick había estado en lo cierto –ella había sido muy cobarde para ver a Anna entonces. Le preocupaba que si la veía pudiera cambiar de opinión sobre… todo. "Le contaré sobre esto mañana. Tienes mi palabra."

Alice asintió y le pasó una mano por la cabeza como si Elsa se tratara de su propia hija. "Entonces me retiro. Por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que tus padres cuando jóvenes. Les tomó muchos años resolverlos y fue muy dificultoso. _Habla_ con Anna."

Elsa exhaló. "Lo haré."


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA:**_estamos cada vez más cerca, ya huelo la meta. Por cierto que platicando con algunos lectores han surgido las ideas de ilustrar algunos momentos de AFA aprovechando que a eso me dedico y creo que podría subir un enlace de dropbox en mi biografia para que puedan accesar y los vean, ¿qué les parece la idea? de todas formas cuando temine una colección decente los puedo subir a mi tumblr para que requ vea lo mucho que nos gusta su historia. podemos hacer en la sección de reviews una lluvia de ideas para ver qué momentos serían ideales para dibujar, pero estoy abierta a sus opiniones. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**...**

**Un acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 13**

**...**

Anna estaba paseando. Probablemente estaba dejando una buena marca en la alfombra con lo mucho que había estado dando vueltas. Los ojos se le clavaban constantemente en el reloj que marcaba la hora en el rincón, como si le fuera a servir de algo ver el objeto en lugar de recordarle lo mucho que se la había pasado ahí. Miraba ceñudamente la puerta contigua a los aposentos de la Reina y el Rey, aplacaba el impulso de golpetear con su pie, y regresaba a pasear como un animal enjaulado antes de repetir todo el ritual nuevamente.

Se estaba sintiendo _ansiosa_. Ansiosa por Elsa. Había visto el semblante de su esposa durante la cena: La cara de Elsa había estado de ser posible, más pálida que de costumbre y la había visto notablemente distraída. Anna había querido tocarla, quizá tratar de calmarla, pero su esposa había estado tan tensa, que Anna pensó que de haberlo intentado podría haber partido a la Reina en dos, y por supuesto, Elsa no había comido lo suficiente en la cena, con lo cual Anna no pudo hacer nada; difícilmente podría haberse puesto a patearla bajo la mesa por eso.

Anna suspiró y se frotó los cansados ojos. Era casi medianoche y estaba esperando por el sonido de la puerta de la recámara del Rey abriéndose. Se repetía a sí misma que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por Elsa y que no era por tomar ventaja del tecnicismo del significado "mañana" para sacarle a Elsa en ese momento todo lo que le hubiera estado ocultando hasta ese momento.

No, ella sólo estaba preocupada por Elsa. En verdad lo estaba. Y Elsa se había ido por _horas_, ¿Por qué no había regresado? Entonces se le ocurrió que Elsa seguramente habría estado excediéndose testarudamente con su trabajo nuevamente en lugar de estarse tomando su merecido y necesitado descanso, lo cual le enviaba un chorro de justificado enojo hasta su pecho porque ¿acaso Elsa no se había visto en el espejo? Comida y descanso era lo que necesitaba su esposa y no estar despierta hasta las tantas, leyendo estúpidos documentos mercantiles o estarse preocupando por el color de… lo que fuera. ¿Y a quién le importaba eso de todos modos? ¿No podía Elsa delegar tareas así como lo había hecho con O´Brien y los caballos? Tal era la línea de pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Anna cuando se precipitó a su armario para sacar una túnica de noche que se colocó sobre el vestido azul que había usado durante la cena y que no se había quitado desde entonces. (Por haber estado esperando a Elsa, maldita sea, aquello era culpa suya también).

De noche, el castillo era oscuro e incluso más frío que lo que ya era habitualmente, así que Anna se encontró dando de tumbos por el corredor, envuelta en su bata de noche, sosteniendo una vela encendida para iluminarle los pasos y luchando por ignorar las inconvenientes recopilaciones de las historias de los fantasmas que supuestamente rondaban en sitios así. Ya estaba muy grande para ese tipo de cuentos, pensó Anna testarudamente. Solo algunos de los apliques de las paredes estaban todavía encendidos y las armaduras vacías que hacían de centinelas no se veían tan amistosas entre las sombras. Resultaba muy sencillo imaginar ojos observándola desde dentro de esos yelmos, o miradas fantasmales a su espalda desde arriba o por detrás. Los escalofríos le pusieron de gallina la piel de los brazos y su corazón se estremeció, pero Anna hizo aplomó de su valor y se obligó a seguir adelante hasta que llegó al estudio de Elsa.

"¿Elsa?" dijo con su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro. Intentó tocar, lo cual fue un error, cuando el sonido hizo eco por el corredor un espasmo le subió por la espina. Anna no podía recordar que el castillo fuera tan ominoso por la noche. Decidió rendirse con los modales y abrió la puerta, con muchas palabras poco amables ya preparadas.

El despacho estaba oscuro y vacío. Anna echó un vistazo a la habitación, sirviéndose de la vela. El escritorio estaba limpio y la mesita baja ente los sillones del rincón también, excepto por dos vasos de agua. Se sintió bañada por una profunda decepción; no tenía idea de en dónde más podría estar Elsa si no estaba metida en su estudio. Era demasiado tarde como para que algún sirviente anduviera por ahí y pudiera preguntarle, y sus padres ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. ¿Estará en la biblioteca?

Caminó dificultosamente hasta la biblioteca con inusual rapidez entre sus múltiples agitaciones, sus tobillos revestidos no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar nuevamente con esas corrientes de aire. Anna maldijo a Elsa todo el camino, alternándose entre su recordatorio acerca que los fantasmas no existían y preguntándose hacía donde se le había esfumado la bravura de hacía rato. Su intrepidez ya estaba hecha pequeños jirones para cuando llegó a la biblioteca. Anna metió la cabeza por la puerta al abrirla y suspiró. También estaba vacía y oscura.

Ya no pudo soportarlo, el castillo resonaba amenazadoramente y su corazón ya no podría resistir más de eso. Anna cerró la puerta y voló a la chimenea para iniciar un fuego, los nervios se le habían raído lo suficiente como para que aquello le tomara más tiempo del necesario.

Aferrándose a su bata, Anna se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban ante el tablero de ajedrez para observar el fuego, subió las piernas y las acomodó debajo suyo. Su espalda estaba deliberadamente apuntando a la entrada oscura de la biblioteca. Maldita sea, Elsa, pensó Anna amargamente. Ella podía estar en donde fuera y Anna ciertamente no iba a ir en tropel llamándola por todas partes como si se tratara de un perro extraviado.

Mientras el cuarto se calentaba, Anna levantó ociosamente una pieza de ajedrez –la reina. Bueno, la reina de Elsa, la que su esposa había sacrificado durante su juego. Su pulgar le acarició la corona, el mármol frío contra su palma. Anna se estiró por sobre el tablero para tomar al caballero blanco y sostuvo las piezas ante sí, una en cada mano.

Las estudió como si contuvieran el significado de todo, incluido el universo. ¿No se suponía que las metáforas funcionaban de esa forma? ¿Y entonces alguna cosa profunda resultaría evidente para ella y podría ser recompensada con poderoso conocimiento para vencer el mal que padecían las reinas confundidas? Anna suspiró y dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo, no tenía la más mínima idea. No estaba nada cerca de descubrir lo que estaba atribulando la mente de Elsa. El mañana se encontraba tentadoramente cerca, pero aun así Anna se sentía impaciente por saberlo todo _justo ahora_. Como si le hiciera burla, un reloj comenzó a sonar marcando las doce en punto.

En el último tañido, la habitación se quedó silenciosa a excepción del crepitar del fuego. Anna recargó su espalda con los ojos cerrados, no se quería mover. El sillón era muy cómodo y Elsa había desaparecido en las profundidades del castillo a donde Anna ya no tenía deseos de meterse, así que decidió que se quedaría ahí y –

Una mano pálida se le posó sobre el hombro.

Anna soltó un feroz alarido, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos volando para hacerle escudo por sobre la cabeza.

Elsa se contrajo de dolor, echándose para atrás para evitar golpearse con las manos de su esposa. "Anna, para eso." Le ordenó. "Soy yo."

"¡Elsa!" jadeó, colocándose una mano sobre el pecho como si tratara de evitar que su corazón se le escapara del cuerpo. Sus pulmones le dolían por la rápida expulsión de aire y terror. Se giró sobre su asiento y miró a la Reina, todavía con los ojos bien abiertos. "_Me asustaste_. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!" Le gritó con la voz quebrada. "Creí que eras un fant –" Iba a decir fantasma, pero fue capaz de frenarse.

Elsa se preguntó si su audición se le había dañado por el terrible grito que Anna le había soltado –fue como un llamado de banshee. Se sintió tentada a chasquear sus dedos cerca de sus oídos para asegurarse que le funcionaban correctamente – ¿y Anna le había dicho fantasma? Elsa era pálida, sí, pero no tanto. "Vi luz titilando por debajo de la puerta y pensé que alguien había dejado fuego desatendido aquí adentro." Le explicó Elsa. "Pensé que estabas durmiendo. ¿No me escuchaste entrar? ¿Y no estás muy grandecita para creer en fantasmas?"

"¡No!" le gritó Anna nuevamente, su corazón todavía latía acelerado. No estaba segura si le estaba diciendo que no a la parte de haberla escuchado o a la de ser mayor para los fantasmas. Probablemente ambas. "¡Dios, Elsa!"

"No hay necesidad de que me hables en voz alta" le respondió Elsa alzando la ceja. "Puedo escucharte perfectamente, aunque ese grito tuyo me dejó los oídos resonando."

"¡No grité!" Su voz todavía era fuerte, pero al menos ya no vociferaba. Casi.

"Si eso dices." Se obligó Elsa. Observó los puños apretados de Anna. "¿ibas a defenderte de tus intrusos espectrales con… piezas de ajedrez?"

Anna dejó las piezas de vuelta sobre el tablero. "Estaba aburrida." Le murmuró petulante. "¿En dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes."

Elsa todavía llevaba puesto su vestido para la cena también, una taza de algo que olía deleitosamente como chocolate le humeaba en la mano. El estómago de Anna emitió un gruñido, dibujándole una mirada de asombro a Elsa y un rubor a su propietaria. La Reina le ofreció la taza a su esposa. "Es chocolate caliente." Le dijo, confirmando la sospecha de la pelirroja.

Aunque se le hizo agua la boca, Anna se resistió. "Pero es tuyo, no podría –" pero Elsa ya le había puesto la taza entre las manos y se movió hacia el sillón opuesto.

"está bien. Puede que te asiente el estómago" le dijo Elsa sentándose cautelosamente. "No tienes que tomártelo todo si te sientes muy culpable."

Anna forcejeó consigo misma por un breve momento lastimoso antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida, suspiró suavemente. Era un muy buen chocolate caliente, oscuro y dulce. Le dio otra probada, sus manos sobre la taza caliente le hicieron sentir menos frío. Elsa se la había dado tan de buena gana aunque no se había esperado encontrar compañía, sabía que a su esposa le gustaba el chocolate tanto como a ella misma. Por sobre la taza, observó discretamente a Elsa; se veía mejor que como había estado durante la cena. Su rostro relajado ya no era pálido y tenso. Incluso la mirada la tenía renovada, el azul oscuro despejado y sin sombra. "¿Resultó bien tu plática con papá?"

Elsa la miró agudamente. "¿Tu padre te dio indicios de eso?" le preguntó.

Las cejas de Anna se alzaron. "No he hablado con ninguno de mis padres desde la cena." Se preguntó si podría sonsacarle los detalles a su padre si Elsa no iba a ser comunicativa al respecto.

"Ah." Elsa desvió la mirada. "Con tu padre, no. No diría que aquello fue muy bien."

"Oh." Anna bajó la vista hacia el chocolate y se lo devolvió a Elsa. "puedes tenerlo de vuelta." Le ofreció magnánimamente. Obviamente Elsa lo necesitaba más, pensó, con sólo un rastro de remordimiento, dado el tesoro al que estaba renunciando. Elsa sostuvo la taza con una sonrisa desmayada y bebió.

"Probablemente tenga que disculparme con él, mañana." Continuó Elsa con voz suave. "Creo que pude haberlo provocado, No." Se corrigió. "Lo hice. Me temó que no manejé muy bien la situación."

"Oh." Eso era bastante interesante. Nunca había sabido que Elsa discutiera con sus padres. "Siento escuchar eso. Si de algo te sirve, papá perdona fácilmente. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" preguntó curiosa.

"Cosas poco halagüeñas." Le dijo Elsa, y no se molestó mucho en explicar cuáles habían sido esas cosas "poco halagüeñas"

Guardaron silencio. Elsa siguió saboreando su chocolate, su expresión era pensativa.

Anna estaba que reventaba por hacerle más preguntas, se mecía y se cambiaba de posición sin sutileza hasta que Elsa finalmente la vio. "Vas a hacer un hoyo en la tapicería si sigues haciendo eso." Le dijo en tono burlón.

"Ya es mañana." Soltó Anna. "dijiste que me contarías todo mañana."

"Ah." Dijo Elsa sin sorprenderse. "¿Es por eso que seguías despierta merodeando?"

"Bueno. Estaba esperando a que volvieras a tu habitación." Respiró Anna. "pero decidí que no valía la pena."

"Parecías muy a gusto cuando te encontré aquí."

"Revisé tu estudio y entonces vine aquí. No sabía en qué otra parte buscarte. ¿En dónde estuviste de todos modos?"

Elsa levantó la taza. "En las cocinas por esto."

"¿Tu sabes cómo hacer chocolate caliente?" le preguntó Anna sorprendida.

Elsa le dedicó una mirada de cejas arqueadas. "No soy completamente inútil, sabes. No necesito llamar un sirviente para que se me cumpla cada capricho."

"Bueno, es tu trabajo mandar sobre todo el mundo y ya que eso se te da tan bien…" le soltó Anna con una mueca sonriente. Se dio cuenta que Elsa no había expuesto su paradero antes de eso, un hecho que Anna decidió recordarse. Nadie se tardaba _horas_ en prepararse chocolate, aunque este supiera celestial.

Estar cubierta de oro y poder tiránico no me hace impermeable a las habilidades prácticas." Le respondió Elsa con una ligera sonrisa suavizando su tono abrasivo. "Por si lo recuerdas, tú también eres de la realeza. ¿_Acaso sabes_ cómo hacer chocolate caliente?"

Anna tuvo que reírse. Solo Elsa podía hacer sonar el hecho de ser próspero como un insulto. "Claro que sé hacerlo, aunque no tan bueno como este. Tendrás que enseñarme a prepararlo así."

Elsa hizo un vago sonido de asentimiento. Tomó las piezas de la reina y el caballero que Anna había colocado a la ligera sobre el tablero y las regresó a sus respectivos lugares. Estaban sentadas en lados opuestos a la ocasión en la que tuvieron su partida la noche anterior. Elsa ante las piezas blancas y Anna ante las negras.

"Entonces…" comenzó Anna, deliberadamente de forma apagada. "Es mañana."

Elsa le dio un vistazo al reloj. "Son cinco minutos pasados de la medianoche."

"Técnicamente sigue siendo mañana." Insistió Anna.

"Estaba pensando en que me referí al tiempo en que uno está despierto, Anna. También conocido como horario laboral."

Anna resopló. "Estamos despiertas. La luz del día está a unas horas de distancia. ¿Qué diferencia hace que aún no amanezca? ¿Las cosas serán mágicamente distintas entre ahora y entonces?"

"Bueno, estaba esperando dormir un poco."

Anna le entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente a Elsa. "¿De verdad?"

"No." Admitió Elsa, con lo que ambas se sorprendieron. Pareció debatirse antes de responder. "Tu madre… me dio mucho en que pensar esta noche. Sobre mis padres. No creo que logre dormir mucho luego de todo lo que me ha contado."

El tema de los padres de Elsa seguía siendo un asunto delicado, y uno que Anna todavía no sabía muy bien cómo tratar. "¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" le preguntó cautelosamente. Aunque estaba casi retorciéndose de la curiosidad, sabía bien que no debía tratar de engatusar a Elsa para sacárselo.

"No estoy segura. Eventualmente, quizás." Le dijo, regresó la vista hacia el tablero de ajedrez.

"Eventualmente." Eso era mejor que un indefinido o absoluto "no." Así que se conformó con eso. "Aunque te ves mejor." Hizo notar Anna.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Mejor que como lucías en la cena." Contuvo un bostezo. La hora tardía, el chocolate caliente y la conversación la estaban arrullando. Y a pesar de su predilección por cabalgar, no lo había hecho en varias semanas en preparación a la boda, hecho que el paseo de esa tarde le estaba recordando a su cuerpo. Probablemente despertaría adolorida en la mañana.

Elsa le sonrió, la mirada en su rostro era casi… ¿enternecida? Anna no estaba segura. Sus parpados no le estaban cooperando.

"Ya estás cansada." Le dijo Elsa. "Deberías ir a dormir."

"Mmm. Estoy bien. Si el cielo está despierto…" agitó una mano. Ambas conocían bien ese dicho en particular.

"El cielo a duras penas está despierto. Casi no se ve la luna esta noche."

"Así que por eso estaba tan oscuro todo." Se dio cuenta Anna muy tarde que lo había dicho en voz alta y se ruborizó. Podía sentir los ojos de Elsa puestos sobre ella y sabía muy bien lo que la Reina le iba a decir.

"¿Todavía estás asustada de los fantasmas y la oscuridad?"

"Shh." La acalló Anna. "No lo estoy. Solo tal vez me… asusté un poco. No me había escabullido en el castillo de noche en años." Estaba acurrucada acogedoramente en el sillón y se estaba sintiendo algo adormilada. Aparentemente iba a ser su turno de quedarse dormida en frente de compañía. Bostezó nuevamente.

Elsa se puso de pie, dejando el chocolate caliente sobre el tablero y le tendió la mano a Anna. "Vamos, a la cama." Su voz fue suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un infante.

Anna suspiró. "Pero en realidad quiero saber lo que tu… ya sabes."

"Sí, incluso estuviste esperando por mi hasta que se pasó tu hora de dormir."

"Bueno, si compartiéramos la habitación, solo habría tenido que esperarte en la cama y no estar aquí asustándome tontamente." Quiso imbuirle timidez a eso, pero el efecto se vio arruinado por la torpe forma en la que se alejó de su asiento, su mano se aferró a la de Elsa. Se percató que la Reina no llevaba guantes puestos, hallazgo que fue suficiente para que golpeara su pie contra la mesa, se tropezara y casi estrellara la cara contra la clavícula de Elsa. La otra mano de Elsa la sujetó del hombro para evitar la colisión.

"Tan grácil como siempre." Le dijo Elsa mientras Anna se enderezaba.

"Shh." Le espetó la pelirroja. No soltó la mano de su esposa. Estaba caliente, probablemente por el chocolate. "No estás usando tus guantes." Le dijo con los ojos un tanto abiertos en sorpresa.

Elsa se miró las manos. "Mm, no lo hago." Le dijo en tono amable. "¿Acaso planeas aprovechar esta rara oportunidad?" Ahora su timbre era algo irónico. Anna le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

"Creo que de hecho prefiero dormir. Espera, ¿Qué hay de llevarnos una vela?" le preguntó cuándo Elsa comenzó a retirarse. El fuego ya se había extinguido lo suficiente como para que necesitaran apagarlo.

"No está tan oscuro, Anna. Además conozco perfectamente el camino hacia mi propia habitación." Le dijo Elsa. "Si te preocupa perderte, entonces yo te guiaré" Anna pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y se sintió agradecida que Elsa no pudiera verla sonrojarse.

Abandonaron la biblioteca, las pisadas resonaban en el corredor oscuro. Bueno, las pisadas que sonaban se percató Anna que eran las suyas porque Elsa caminaba sigilosa como un gato. La presencia de Elsa era reconfortante – la imaginación de Anna todavía estaba llena de fantasmas y apariciones, pero al menos con Elsa ahí no se sentía tan sola. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de Elsa, Anna estaba contemplando artimañas lejos de estar pensando en visitantes del más allá.

"Puedes llegar a tus aposentos usando la puerta adyacente." Le dijo Elsa mientras cruzaban el umbral.

Anna no había soltado la mano de la Reina, Elsa la miró fijamente. "Se valiente, pequeña caballero." Le dijo su esposa con una sonrisa. La princesa consorte casi le giró los ojos, por supuesto que Elsa le iba a hacer una referencia a Juana de Arco solo para fastidiarla. "Al menos no tienes que aventurarte por el pasillo tu sola."

Anna se mantuvo firme. "Elsa quiero dormir contigo." Pudo sentir cómo la sorpresa saltaba a través de la mano de Elsa y por todo su brazo. Su esposa mantuvo la compostura pero le frunció el ceño. La única luz provenía de un solitario candelabro de pared del corredor y se perdía a través de la puerta abierta.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto." Comenzó a decirle Elsa.

"Me refiero a como cuando éramos niñas, ¿recuerdas? Solíamos compartir habitación cuando estaba aquí y algunas veces dormíamos en la misma cama" El recorrido en la oscuridad con Elsa le había traído muchos recuerdos, aunque Anna no estaba segura de si eso era lo que le había provocado el repentino deseo de dormir juntas otra vez. "Y no te acosaré mientras duermes." Prometió Anna formalmente. "Seré completamente platónica y casta y como sea que quieras llamarlo."

Elsa no contestó –su única respuesta fue una ceja arqueada. Tal vez el argumento era convincente. La siempre optimista Anna, decidió que tomaría ese silencio como una buena señal.

"Además, quiero asegurarme también que duermas un poco." Añadió con un poco de inspiración –eso volvería la petición más benigna. Ella en realidad no quería dormir sola. "Dijiste que no planeabas dormir. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a estar escabulléndote a cualquier lado para –para decidir qué color deberían tener los tapices o algo así?"

Aquel disparate finalmente suscitó una respuesta por parte de la Reina. "¿Decidir el color de los tapices?" Repitió Elsa con la mirada vacía, como si Anna le hubiera dicho "¿para decidir qué color debería tener el fiordo?"

No había manera de salvar eso, así que asintió esperando no parecer abiertamente ridiculizada, aunque se imaginó que sus mejillas rosadas le harían el favor. "Sí, así que, debería estar contigo y asegurarme que de hecho descanses."

Elsa la seguía mirando con fijeza. "No puedo decir si estás desvariando o hablas en serio." Concluyó.

Probablemente un poco de ambas cosas, pero Anna no permitió que eso la desalentara. "Solo dormiríamos, Elsa. No haremos nada de todas formas." Como si lo hubiera planeado, soltó un bostezo verdadero. "De verdad estoy cansada y apreciaría tener un cuerpo caliente junto a mí."

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron ante la elección de palabras.

"Las amigas pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad?" añadió Anna, inspirada nuevamente.

Una torsión de ceja más tarde, Elsa exhaló. "Está bien." Le dijo con un aire de mala gana, aunque con una sombra de sonrisa sobre los labios. "Supongo que querrás cambiarte eso, ¿no?" le dijo gesticulando a la túnica de Anna y su vestido de noche.

Se había olvidado de su atuendo. Anna miró esperanzada a Elsa. La sonrisa de la Reina se extendió otro tanto. "No, no voy a despacharte a tus aposentos para que te cambies. Ya te encontraré algo entre mis cosas."

Elsa fue hacia su vestidor y regresó con un camisón simple color negro.

"Me temo que no tengo nada que sea particularmente caliente." Le dijo Elsa disculpándose.

Anna meneó la cabeza y tomó la ofrenda. "Está bien." Se metió al vestidor para cambiarse mientras Elsa iniciaba un fuego.

Anna regresó envolviéndose fuertemente en su bata. "No recuerdo que mi habitación fuera así de fría." Le hizo notar.

Elsa se enderezó y distraídamente se sacudió las cenizas de las manos. "Tus aposentos están mejor recubiertos para evitar que se enfríen tanto. Eran de… mi madre." Elsa se aclaró la garganta cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Anna. El camisón abrazaba la figura de su esposa mejor que su vestido de noche y aunque solo sentía cariño en ese momento, seguía siendo humana y disfrutó la vista. El cabello de Anna le caía suelto por la espalda, la luz del fuego le quemaba el cobre en un brillo cálido. "Puedes ir a tu habitación si quieres. Estoy segura que es más acogedor ahí."

"No a menos que vayas conmigo." Contrarrestó Anna. Y ya encendiste un fuego aquí, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo."

"Ah, bien razonado, su alteza. Iré a vestirme entonces."

Con Elsa fuera, Anna le dio un vistazo a la espaciosa habitación. Los muros y el piso eran de madera y mayormente desprovistos a excepción de la gruesa alfombra bajo sus pies. La ventana era una triangulo enorme de cristal, muy parecido al de su propia habitación, con las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo corridas –las cortinas parecían ser la única cosa dispuesta en la pieza para repeler el frío. Pudo ver el apenas perceptible resplandor de la luna reflejado en el fiordo del exterior. Las luces de la ciudad se extraviaban fuera de vista desde su ángulo de visión.

El mobiliario también era escaso y poco decorado, pero claramente estaba hecho para la realeza –una cama de cuatro postes reposaba en el centro, guardada por un par de mesas de noche y un pesado cofre de roble situado a sus pies. Un espejo y un tocador con un lavabo estaban colocados a un lado de la habitación, un escritorio pequeño y una silla en el otro. Era agradable, pensó Anna, pero no se sentía cálido y acogedor como el estudio de Elsa. De hecho, podría haberse confundido con alguna suite para huéspedes, estaba tan… vacío todo. Le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaba Elsa realmente ahí.

Cuando Elsa regresó arropada en un camisón similar y un cobertor entre los brazos, Anna estaba sentada en la cama abrazándose las rodillas que tenía contra el pecho mientras miraba el fuego. Elsa también se había soltado el cabello.

"¿No has cambiado de opinión?"

Anna meneó la cabeza, la barbilla le reposaba sobre una rodilla a través del camisón. La habitación estaba calentándose, pero resultaba un poco raro presenciar aquella inmunidad de Elsa hacia el frío. Sabía que Elsa podría sentir el calor al tacto en lugar de la gelidez, como si el frío le temiera.

Se quedaron así por un incómodo rato, Elsa se aferraba al edredón como si fuera un escudo ante la cama y Anna le parpadeaba como si se tratara de un búho. Entonces una de ellas rompió la tensión en la atmosfera con un intento de sonrisa, y la otra sonrió de vuelta hasta que las dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Eran amigas de nuevo, así como así. Las dos se sintieron un poco tontas.

"Duérmete ahora." La urgió Elsa, entregándole a Anna el cobertor. "Es tarde."

Anna se sacó la túnica, y se metió rápidamente bajo las cobijas. "Está frío." Siseó temblando incluso con la manta adicional. "Elsa, apúrate y métete aquí."

Elsa se obligó a deslizarse bajo las mantas y se acomodó de lado viendo a Anna. La pelirroja inmediatamente se presionó contra el frente de su esposa, extendiendo la esquina de la manta extra sobre Elsa. Con una risita –porque Anna ciertamente no necesitaba compartirla –pero Elsa le aceptó el ofrecimiento y estiró la frazada hasta que ambas estuvieron confortablemente arropadas por ella.

"Tus pies son como hielo." Comentó Elsa. Con una desmayada mueca de dolor porque todavía estaba adolorida, se las arregló para meter el brazo en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Anna. El cabello cobrizo le envolvió el brazo y la muñeca, haciendo que su mano se contrajera nerviosamente. Elsa rodeó con su otro brazo la cintura de su esposa. Estaban presionadas de una forma bastante íntima con los brazos de Anna siendo la única separación entre ambas, pero aun así se sentía algo platónico.

El aliento de Anna exhalaba calor justo bajo la garganta de Elsa. "Entonces no debería de importarte." Le murmuró con los dientes castañeándole.

"Te has hecho de sangre liviana en Corona." Le dijo Elsa, su respiración contra la sien de Anna. "Siempre te tomaba algunos días acostumbrarte a las corrientes de aire si el verano se tardaba mucho en arribar."

"Tu habitación es muy helada, Elsa." Le murmuró Anna, apretándose fuerte contra la Reina. "¿Ese fuego todavía está ardiendo?"

"Claro que sí, podrías verlo si sacaras la cabeza de entre las cobijas."

"Tengo frío." Fue su respuesta apagada. Elsa sonrió y le acarició el brazo a su esposa.

Eventualmente, las mantas se calentaron lo suficiente como para que Anna se asomara fuera de ellas. Elsa le daba la espalda a la luz de la chimenea lo que dejaba su rostro en sombras. Se veía apacible tendida ahí, mechones de cabello pálido le envolvían los hombros y le caían por el cuello. Sus ojos se encontraron y Anna sintió una pequeña agitación en el fondo de su estómago, una especie de tensión, pero no quiso romper ese momento.

La verdad era que Elsa estaba de un humor extraño. Luego que Alice la dejara, había pensado que podría quedarse en su estudio para reflexionar interminablemente, pero luego de escasa media hora de vigorosa introspección, se encontró a sí misma apretándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Se había sentido… quizá no entumecida, pero tampoco tumultuosa.

Mientras se había quedado contemplando el techo de escayola, respirando lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera e incluso como su madre le había enseñado, con una mano contra el respaldo de la silla y la otra sobre su abdomen, Elsa tuvo un pensamiento diferente. Tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo era algo cercano a lo que experimenta un corredor de maratón que vislumbra la línea de meta luego de una cruenta carrera –se sentía exhausta por el recorrido, pero existía la esperanza al final de este. Solo necesitaba presionarse y dar el último estirón, forzarse a sí misma a seguir adelante; ese último sprint sería contarle finalmente todo a Anna.

_Pelea por la victoria_, le solía decir su padre. Elsa se había enderezado abruptamente, su mirada descendiendo fijamente entre sus rodillas, las palmas de sus manos se hundían en el borde de los cojines de su asiento. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía, pero ese dolor parecía calzarle bien a su metáfora del corredor. ¿Aquello era a lo que su padre se había referido cuando se lo decía cada vez que perdía una partida de ajedrez? Aun si su padre solo le hubiera estado enseñando a desarrollar un buen sentido deportivo, todos los niños eventualmente toman pobremente las derrotas. ¿Había sido esa su lección, que aunque todo parezca perdido, la victoria sigue siendo posible si nunca dejaba de perseguirse? ¿Qué no está ligada por el destino ni por las dudas que tuviera sobre la misma? No podía asegurarlo, pero prefería pensar que esa había sido la lección si es que la había habido.

Había prometido que haría lo mejor para Anna justo después de su boda y mantendría su palabra. Su corazón le pesaba al imaginar la reacción de Anna ante todo aquello, pero lo sentía como penitencia por lo pobremente que había manejado todo. Se levantó, sacándose los guantes y examinó sus palmas y dedos, los flexionó lentamente una y otra vez, antes de tomar una decisión.

Se había metido al salón vacío donde no se esperaba encontrarse a nadie ahí porque era de noche, pero lo abandonó luego de unas cuantas horas en las que se estuvo doliendo demasiado por la cabalgata de la tarde. Entonces se había ido a buscar café, pero impulsivamente había escogido prepararse chocolate en vista de su mejorado humor. Había tenido intenciones de retirarse nuevamente a su estudio, pero se encontró con Anna en la biblioteca y eso fue como descubrir un tesoro en la arena a medio desenterrar, con todo y que sus oídos terminaron sufriendo por eso. Ciertamente Anna tenía fuertes pulmones. De todos modos, encontrarse a Anna ahí y saber que había estado preocupada por ella le había resultado alentador. Elsa no se había dado cuenta de lo sola que se sentía hasta que Anna estuvo ahí para llevarse su soledad. Incluso se había rendido ante la petición de Anna de dormir juntas, con todo y que se había comportado reticente sobre eso –escuchar las variadas y creativas razones para ello había hecho que la actuación valiera la pena.

"¿Por qué no estabas usando tus guantes?" le preguntó Anna.

"No uso mis guantes cuando duermo."

"No, quiero decir antes. Tu nunca te los quitas."

Elsa consideró cómo quería abordar el asunto, su primera reacción fue evadirse, lo cual… era un verdadero mal hábito suyo. ¿Valoraba la opinión de Anna lo suficiente como para seguir ocultándole cosas? Era injusto para su esposa, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

"Estaba practicando." Le dijo Elsa. "Mis poderes."

"Oh, bueno… eso tiene sentido, aunque creí que tú ya… bueno, ¿habías terminado con eso?

"Nunca." Le dijo Elsa. "Aunque mi control ha mejorado con el tiempo. Parece haber alcanzado una meseta. Por ahora, esta… bien." Esperaba que se mantuviera así. No podía imaginarse lo que sucedería de no ser lo suficientemente buena. Pero había usado bastante sus poderes en el salón por lo que pensó que estarían a salvo sin los guantes esa noche. Anna no resultaría lastimada.

Como si quisiera comprobarlo por sí misma, Anna sujetó la mano de Elsa y la atrajo a la altura del pecho de ambas. Elsa cerró los ojos brevemente, su piel estaba reaccionando ante Anna, hormigueándole donde la muchacha la tocaba, como un nervio expuesto. Lucho por no flexionar la mano y mantenerla lánguida, y sobre todo trató de no pensar en los labios de Anna sobre ella.

"Aun te preocupan tus poderes." Le dijo Anna suavemente. "Nunca has lastimado a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"Afortunadamente." Le dijo Elsa. "Aunque he tenido algunas llamadas de atención, Sabes que esa es la razón por la que no salgo mucho."

Ella lo sabía bien. "Estás a salvo. Tu nunca lastimarías a nadie."

"He estado cerca de hacerlo, Anna." Le repitió. "Una de esas veces involucró a mi padre."

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ampliamente. "¿En serio? Nunca me contaste esa historia." Lo cual era bueno porque a Elsa no le gustaba rememorarla. Nunca lo hacía con ninguno de sus posibles accidentes.

"Prefiero no hablar sobre eso ahora." Le dijo Elsa. "Fue aterrador." El incidente se había llevado varios años de su vida.

A pesar que Elsa no le dijo nada, aun así había traído a sus padres otra vez a colación por voluntad propia, así que Anna tomó eso como un progreso. Bajó la mirada porque Elsa en verdad tenía las manos más elegantes que Anna hubiese visto. Podía sentirle el pulso bajo el pulgar, constante y fuerte.

Se preguntó si a Elsa le importaría mucho si se la besaba.

Para su decepción, Elsa retiró la mano. La Reina le había visto los pensamientos a su esposa escritos por toda la cara y aunque eso le había quitado el aliento por un momento, no iban a hacer aquello esa noche.

"Duérmete." Le dijo Elsa, presionando deliberadamente la cara de Anna contra su hombro como si fuera una niña.

Y por una vez, Anna de hecho la obedeció. Su respiración se acompasó y Elsa dejó que el sonido de su esposa durmiente la empujara a su propio sueño.

…

Elsa despertó sobre su espalda sintiendo un peso ligero inmovilizándola, pronto descubrió que Anna estaba casi sobre ella. La cabeza de la pelirroja le descansaba sobre el hombro y su brazo y pierna envolvían confianzudamente a la Reina. La habitación estaba lo suficientemente iluminada para que Elsa supiera que se había despertado tarde. Le dio un vistazo al reloj. Eran las nueve en punto.

Parpadeó en conmocionada consternación. Nunca se había dormido hasta esa hora. Sus ojos giraron hacia el rostro de Anna, su cabello cobrizo, por primera vez no era un desastre enredado. Anna probablemente se había dormido tan profundamente que no se había girado o movido en sueños.

Era muy raro para Elsa ser la que se quedara durmiendo de más, pero más extraño se le hizo que alguna mucama no la hubiera despertado para tomar el desayuno. Los sirvientes nunca descuidaban esas obligaciones para con ella porque Gerda les tenía amenazadas las cabezas –el pensamiento se le truncó ahí cuando el entendimiento cayó sobre ella.

Elsa cerró los ojos mientras su cerebro se imaginaba lo que indudablemente había pasado. Seguramente una mucama se había aparecido, y al ver que la cama contenía dos ocupantes en lugar de una debió salir discretamente y reportado el hallazgo a Gerda. Y conociendo a Gerda, ella probablemente ordenó que no las molestaran. Con la enorme posibilidad que para ese entonces la noticia sobre que la Reina y la princesa consorte habían pasado la noche juntas ya se hubiera esparcido por el castillo como pólvora. Después de todo estaba en la naturaleza de los sirvientes estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el palacio. Elsa quiso gemir de humillación, pero entonces miró nuevamente a su esposa y la vergüenza se le disipó del rostro como si fuera humo.

Anna se veía tan hermosa y adorable. La mayor parte de su cuerpo lo tenía Elsa encima así que por la cercanía pudo percibir un suave ronquido.

Dios, Anna ronca. Por alguna razón, el hallazgo hizo que una sonrisa muy grande le cruzara la cara, una que nunca permitiría que nadie más le viera porque indudablemente debía lucir bastante idiota con ella. Cuidadosamente levantó el brazo y le acarició a Anna el cabello con la mano.

"Anna." Le murmuró. "Tenemos que levantarnos. Ya nos hemos perdido el desayuno."

No hubo respuesta. Intentó sacudir a Anna por el hombro, pero la princesa consorte no dio muestras de reconocer los esfuerzos con algún tipo de reacción. Intentó empujarla, pero su espalda y abdomen se quejaron enérgicamente lo suficiente para dejarla jadeando ahí postrada en agonía. Había tenido razón, el dolor había empeorado.

Elsa trató de recordar cómo solía mover a Anna de la cama. Deslizó la mano del hombro de Anna y la colocó sobre su costado –se preguntó si aquello todavía daría resultado. Elsa hundió los dedos en el torso de la muchacha.

Anna dio una sacudida satisfactoria y aplastó la mano de la Reina quitándosela de encima adormilada mente. "nohagaseso." Le murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Anna, levántate." Le soltó Elsa. "Estoy muy adolorida y no puedo moverme contigo encima."

La respuesta de la pelirroja a eso fue un ronquido. Elsa resopló y le hizo cosquillas nuevamente. Anna forcejeó más fuerte esa ocasión.

"Veteparallá." Balbuceó Anna en el hombro de Elsa.

"Eso intento, su alteza." Le informó Elsa. "Rueda si no quieres levantarte, pero _yo necesito_ salir de la cama."

Después de un largo momento, los ojos de Anna finalmente revolotearon abiertos. Anna le parpadeó a Elsa con la mirada empañada. "¿Qué hora es?"

Elsa miró nuevamente el reloj. "casi son las nueve y cuarto. Nos perdimos el desayuno."

Anna no se movió. Se había despertado con una encantadora torpeza pesándole sobre los miembros, fomentada por lo cálida y suave que se sentía Elsa debajo de ella. "No tengo hambre."

"Pero yo necesito levantarme, Anna." Le recordó Elsa. "Tengo una cita a las diez en punto."

"Oh, con los abogados, ¿verdad?" murmuró Anna, su voz era chirriante, y trató de no volver a dormirse. Podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba adolorido también, aunque seguramente no se sentía tan mal como parecía estar Elsa, ningún movimiento parecía resultarles placentero. "¿Es muy importante?"

Elsa pensó en el asunto de la condesa y su reacción inicial fue que no lo era. No si Anna quería que permanecieran ahí, pero Elsa había decidido que necesitaba indagar sobre las leyes de sucesión en las que su padre supuestamente había estado trabajando en orden de cambiar la situación y eso… no estaba muy segura de cómo debería sentirse una vez que lo confirmara. "No mucho, ¿quieres que la cancele?"

Anna se sintió tentada a decirle que sí, pero Elsa tenía responsabilidades. "No deberías cancelarla." Le dijo. Anna se enderezó a regañadientes con una ligera mueca de dolor y se estiró. "Auch, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si tu caballo me hubiera trotado encima." Cautelosamente Elsa fue capaz de sentarse al borde de la cama, sus pies se hundieron en la alfombra. "Habla con Gerda, estoy segura que en las cocinas tendrán algo para ti." Le dijo Elsa mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Deberías comer algo."

"Solo dile a Gerda que me envíe café." Le dijo Elsa cuando caminó hacia su vestidor, pero fue detenida cuando una mano la jaló por la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Anna detrás de ella, con una mirada determinada en el rostro.

"Tienes que comer, Elsa." Le dijo. "Tu cita es a las diez, ¿verdad? No te tomará mucho alistarte. Puedes comer algo ligero mientras esperas y luego comerás más después de eso."

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron ante el tono firme de su esposa. "Estaré bien, No voy a desmayarme durante la reunión."

"Pero de todas formas debes comer." Le insistió Anna. "Tú quieres que desayune también, ¿no es cierto?

La Reina parpadeó aturdidamente. "Bueno, si, por supuesto –"

"¿Entonces por qué no desayunamos juntas?"

"Anna, no sé cuánto demorará la junta." Le dijo Elsa, azorada por la contundencia de su esposa. "Tu deberías comer primero."

Anna decidió cambiarle la táctica. "Podemos comer en tu estudio. Me retiraré cuando lleguen tus abogados."

Elsa abrió la boca, entonces lo reconsideró. Luego de una pausa, le preguntó calmadamente. "¿Quieres estar presente en la reunión?"

Esta vez fue Anna la sorprendida. "¿N –no crees que te moleste? Bueno, supongo que no porque dijiste que no era importante, um, ¿Estás, segura? Quiero decir, tú no tienes que –"

"Anna." Le sonrió Elsa interrumpiendo su parloteo. "Tú no vas a molestar. Creo… creo que podemos hablar después de la junta. Ya es tiempo."

El corazón de Anna se saltó un latido –ella solo había estado pensando en el desayuno de Elsa. "Muy bien." Le dijo suavemente. Se sentía más despierta, la anticipación le canturreaba por dentro. "Iré a alistarme y –espera, ¿debería ponerme algo especial para la junta?"

Elsa meneó la cabeza, todavía sonriéndole. "No, ponte lo que quieras, pero no pantalones de montar." Añadió Elsa al instante.

Anna le sonrió. "¿Muy distractores?"

"Bastante." Le admitió Elsa, coloreándose ligeramente. Aunque tampoco quería compartir la visión de Anna en esos pantalones con nadie más, a pesar de los sirvientes. "Un vestido del diario estará bien. Llama a una criada para que nos lleve algo al estudio y te veré ahí en breve."

Anna le asintió y se separaron para alistarse.

…

Una bandeja les fue enviada al despacho de Elsa. Comieron en los sillones, Elsa con café y Anna con té. La mesita de centro no era lo suficientemente grande para usarla, así que los platos fueron balanceados en los regazos y las manos. Ninguna de ellas había comido así en compañía, pero estaban ellas solas.

"Así que, ¿quiénes son estos abogados?" pregunto Anna. Estaba sentada junto a Elsa y miró hacia el plato de la Reina –Elsa casi terminó todo, pensó con aprobación. Al menos había comido lo suficiente para compensar su falta de cena. Elsa estaba usando un vestido azul tipo de negocios con su chaqueta que hacia juego, se había alzado el cabello platinado, y Anna llevaba un vestido verde oscuro de mangas largas y el cabello recogido en sus acostumbradas trenzas gemelas.

"No los conoces, pero eran los abogado de mi padre. Holsen y Calhoun son socios, y a quienes veremos hoy."

"¿Y qué hacen ellos?"

"En su mayoría encargarse de las inversiones extranjeras, verificar los detalles de las propuestas, elaborar contratos, ese tipo de cosas. Mi padre prefirió siempre un recurso privado que depender de algún oficial que hiciera eso." Elsa no conocía todos los detalles sobre qué más hacían los abogados, pero su padre le había dicho que eran confiables y por eso los había conservado. Había otras cosas que llevaban a cabo, trabajos que Elsa sospechaba no eran en su totalidad legales, especialmente cuando se trataba de recabar información. La Reina había imaginado que por eso su padre había preferido contratar su propia fuente en lugar de acudir a algún oficial del gobierno –para disminuir la posibilidad de recibir información viciada así como para tener más control. Deshacerse de abogados personales resultaba más fácil y menos sospechoso que remover a un oficial corrupto.

"¿Por qué vamos a verlos? ¿Es para esas propuestas financieras de las que hablaste?"

Elsa titubeó. No más mentiras, se dijo. "Esto quizá… pueda molestarte. Pero no quiero seguir ocultándote cosas. Les pedí que investigaran a la condesa."

Anna se puso rígida. No habló por un momento. "¿Por qué?"

"Ella se aproximó a mi representando a una compañía en la que Arendelle tiene inversiones. Necesito saber por qué lo hizo y para quién trabaja."

Anna exhaló. "Oh, cierto, cosas de negocios."

"Me hizo llegar una carta ayer." Elsa se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio, regresó con una carta y una tarjeta de llamada, pero la Reina se quedó de pie. "Preferiría si tú no… interfieres con los planes que tengo para ella."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás planeando hacer?" Fuera lo que fuera, Elsa se veía amenazante y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

"Todavía no estoy segura. Todo depende de lo que mis abogados hayan descubierto sobre ella. Probablemente alguna forma u otra de arruinarla"

Anna la miró fijamente. "alguna forma de arruinarla." Repitió. "pero, _¿Por qué?"_

"Te faltó al respeto." Le dijo Elsa con los ojos fríos. "y lo hizo a través de mí, públicamente. En nuestra recepción de bodas." La mirada de Elsa se convirtió en una llama fulgurante cuando la posó en la carta. "Y tuvo la audacia de provocarme con _esto_. No pienso ser tomada por tonta, ni que este tipo de impertinencias continúen. Me encargaré de ella."

Decir que todo lo que Elsa había ventilado resultaba alarmante era decir poco. Esa era otra manifestación de Elsa, la soberana con tiránico poder. "Elsa, yo sé que la condesa fue inapropiada y entiendo que tú quieras… encargarte de ella." Comenzó Anna con los ojos muy abiertos. "pero… no creo que sea algo por lo que valga la pena arruinar la vida de alguien."

Elsa le entregó a Anna la carta. "Léela."

Con un suspiro, Anna le dio una ojeada al contenido. "Suena bastante inofensivo." Le dijo Anna. "Tal vez un poco sugestivo."

"El francés." Le dijo Elsa a través de los dientes apretados. "_Connaissance_ es un eufemismo para amante, Anna."

Anna parpadeó. "Oh, me temo que mi francés no es tan bueno como el tuyo." Le admitió. Anna se sintió ofendida por el bien de Elsa al pensar en haber recibido esa misiva. Si tuviera a la condesa sentada enfrente, entonces Anna tendría algunas palabras con ella, ninguna muy halagadora, pero aun así. Elsa quería hacerle daño en formas presumiblemente serias y eso… era algo con lo que Anna no se sentía muy cómoda. Estaba complacida por la reacción de Elsa al querer defenderla, pero seguramente ser inapropiado no se merecía ese tipo de retribución.

Si Anna tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, entonces, sí, estaba un poco celosa, tenía todavía fresco el recuerdo de la condesa, la forma en la que Lady Charlotte y Elsa parecían hacer juego una al lado de la otra. Anna olfateó.

"La maldita cosa esta perfumada." Gruñó Elsa, y pareció bastante irritada al respecto.

"Oh, eso es excederse ¿no te parece?" le dijo Anna con una pequeña risita. "Pero en serio, Elsa. Tú no… tú no quieres nada con… ah…" ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la frase propiamente.

"Por supuesto que no." Soltó Elsa, el músculo de la quijada le temblaba.

Eso fue otro bálsamo para Anna, A pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde la fiesta hasta ese momento, no le había prestado mucha atención al asunto de la condesa. Elsa había estado llenándole los pensamientos hasta ese entonces.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas así?" difícilmente se quedará mucho tiempo en Arendelle y no la verás fuera de las negociaciones." Anna esperaba eso al menos.

Elsa se irguió en toda su altura, cada centímetro era una Reina afrentada. "No importa en dónde tendré que verla nuevamente. Lo que importa es que esto _sucedió_."

Anna podía sentir sus cejas levantándose. "Elsa, ¿estás diciendo que piensas castigarla solo porque puedes hacerlo?"

Elsa solo la miró fijamente, pero fue confirmación suficiente. Anna suspiró y le extendió la carta de vuelta. "Eso no es muy agradable, Elsa."

"Yo no soy una persona agradable." Le respondió Elsa, metiendo la carta en una carpeta de cuero.

"¿Qué? Eso no es verdad. Tu eres siempre amable y –"

"Tú no sabes lo que he hecho, Anna." La interceptó Elsa. Colocó los platos vacíos en la bandeja y la llevó al bar de la esquina. "He tenido que tomar decisiones que no siempre son amables."

Aquella fue más información que Anna secretamente decidió guardar para más tarde –un vistazo al reloj mostró que era ya casi hora de la cita. "¿Qué deberé hacer cuando lleguen?"

"No tienes por qué hacer nada." Le dijo Elsa. "Puedes hacer preguntas, claro. Son mis abogados y les pago por atenderme, así que no ofenderás a nadie." Elsa no necesitó decirle quién estaría en el lado equivocado si alguien la ofendiera a ella.

Un llamado ante la puerta evitó que respondiera. "Su majestad." Era Kai.

"Adelante." Dijo Elsa ya de pie, Anna se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

Kai abrió la puerta, su figura ocultaba a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él. "Su majestad, su alteza." Las reverenció. "El señor Holsen y el señor Calhoun, han arribado."

"Hazlos pasar, por favor." Kai se hizo a un lado y se llevó la charola del almuerzo mientras los abogados entraban al despacho.

Holsen era alto, elegante y refinado. Era un hombre mayor, el color plata le empolvada las sienes, su rostro estaba limpiamente afeitado y su cabello oscuro cuidadosamente acicalado. Su atuendo era un traje de frac hecho a medida, corbata oscura y camisa blanca, todo igualmente pulcro y ordenado.

Calhoun por otra parte… Anna no podía describirlo de otra manera que deshonroso. Era un poco más bajo que Holsen, y más joven. Tenía la cabeza llena de un cabello rubio oscuro que se veía como si le hubiera pasado la mano varias veces para peinarlo, y un rastro de barba que no había sido bien atendida con la navaja. Era elegante también, pero caminaba de manera encorvada y su traje no era tan inmaculado como el de su socio –la corbata y el cuello de la camisa los tenía algo torcidos y el frac se veía como si se hubiera dormido con él puesto. Cuando el inusual par hizo una reverencia y se acercaron al escritorio, Anna pensó que había captado un ligero rastro de whisky de Calhoun.

No se veía para nada como un abogado, decidió Anna, su nariz se arrugó levemente. Y lo que le resultó más impactante fue que Elsa no pareció inmutarse por su apariencia.

Calhoun sonrió haciendo una mueca captando la mirada de Anna cuando se sentó en una de las sillas libres cerca de Elsa. "Le ruego me disculpe por mi apariencia, su alteza." Dijo alegremente. "Pero me he quedado hasta tarde poniéndome al corriente con el trabajo."

"Calhoun es una persona dedicada." Pronunció Elsa, su tono era tan seco como el Sahara. "El ofrece la misma explicación para su apariencia cada vez que me concede la gracia de complacerme con su desgreñada compañía. Me alivia saber que los honorarios legales que le paso son puestos en buen uso, si no es para el acicalamiento y el aseo personal."

Anna se rio, sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas –Elsa estaba acostumbrada a Calhoun y no le importaba el hombre. Decidió de inmediato que le agradaba.

"Las felicitaciones están a la orden, su majestad." Comenzó Holsen, con una sonrisa desmayada en su guapo rostro. "Le deseo a usted y a la Princesa Anna una unión feliz."

"Lo que dijo mi camarada." Accedió Calhoun amablemente, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla con tanta familiaridad que Anna casi esperó que subiera las botas al escritorio, cosa que afortunadamente no hizo.

Elsa asintió en reconocimiento.

"Solicitó información referente a la Compañía Collier y la Condesa de Artois" dijo Holsen. "¿Cuál preferiría conocer primero?"

"La Compañía Collier." Dijo Elsa, su comportamiento se tornó enfocado y serio.

"Sin complicaciones." Fue la valoración de Holsen. "Su padre hizo una decisión acertada al invertir en la empresa. De acuerdo con el informe trimestral previo, todavía están sentando nuevas vías férreas, por lo que las utilidades no se ven muy próximas, pero se espera un beneficio en los próximos tres años. Como lo veo, puede considerarse exitosa, pero no más que otras compañías ferroviarias."

"¿Trajiste los reportes de los últimos dos años?" inquirió Elsa.

Holsen abrió un portafolio y le entregó a la Reina un folleto de pergamino. Mientras Elsa lo revisaba, Anna se inclinó para echarle un vistazo al documento. Más números, intercalados con largos párrafos que no tenían sentido para ella.

"Cosas aburridas." Comentó Calhoun. Anna silenciosamente coincidió con él mientras Elsa lo ignoraba.

"Quiero suponer que hay más información sobre la Compañía Collier a la que no hemos accedido por el momento" dijo Elsa finalmente. "Los reportes solo confirman lo que Holsen ha dicho; Collier no presenta la gran novedad, aunque está en crecimiento. ¿Tienes algún hombre en Gran Bretaña?"

"Lo tenemos, su majestad." Le dijo Calhoun. "Ya le hemos enviado palabra para hacer alguna investigación a las oficinas centrales. Deberemos estar teniendo noticias suyas antes que termine la semana."

"Muy bien. Ahora la condesa, por favor."

"Esta es mía." Le dijo Calhoun sonriendo con suficiencia. "Interesante mujer, si tengo que decirlo. Estaba de hecho trabajando, usted sabe."

"Mm. Entonces muéstrame los frutos de tu labor." Le replicó Elsa. Anna silenciosamente se maravilló ante la forma familiar en la que Calhoun se dirigía a la Reina.

"Ella de hecho es francesa, pero no de noble cuna. Era una actriz." Las cejas de Calhoun se alzaron un poco sugestivamente. "Ciertamente atrapó en sus redes al Conde de Artois, lo hizo bastante bien si he de decirlo, excepto que el título de Artois se redujo y cayó en la pobreza. Hundido en deudas, el estado de la residencia en ruinas. No vale ni el papel en el que se imprimió el título de la propiedad, y al borde de perderlo todo con los acreedores." Calhoun se rascó la barbilla. "No estoy muy seguro si Lady Charlotte estaba consciente de esa parte, pero, ¿Quién no querría casarse con un _conde_?"

"Interesante." Dijo Elsa. "¿En dónde está el _conde_, ahora?"

"Muerto. Lo acuchillaron en un callejón por una deuda de apuesta hace cinco años si las palabras son ciertas. Algunos rumores desagradables dicen que ella lo hizo, aunque no creo que haya fundamentos para afirmarlo." Se estremeció Calhoun.

Elsa y Anna se pusieron rígidas en su impresión. "Bueno." Logró decir Elsa. "No estaba consciente que fuera viuda."

"Se ha hecho de todo un nombre por sí misma." Continuó Calhoun. "Por lo que sé, empacó y dejó Francia en el instante en que el conde estiró la pata, probablemente para perder a los acreedores y a cualquier otro con quien su esposo tuviera deuda. No estoy muy seguro de hacia donde partió, pero tiene una reputación por estar… disponible para contratación." Terminó Calhoun dedicándole una mirada fija a Anna.

"Mi suegro dijo que era una cortesana."

"Ella hace un poco más que eso. No he conseguido mucho aun, pero ella, ah, entretiene, y vende secretos. Sus servicios no son accesibles." Dijo Calhoun.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. "¿Encontraste todo esto en solo un día? Ella difícilmente será tan efectiva si es tan bien conocida."

Calhoun se rio burlonamente. "Tengo mis maneras, pero la condesa maneja sus tratos en diferentes círculos sociales. También viaja mucho así que no todos están conscientes de su reputación. Es como pescar en diferentes lagos."

"¿Seguirás averiguando sobre ella?"

Calhoun asintió. "Solo ha pasado un día, su majestad, pero seguiremos escarbando. Le conseguiré más en algunos días."

"Por favor, hazlo. Ella me envió correspondencia. Al parecer fue contratada supuestamente por alguien interesado en la Compañía Collier."

"¿oh?" Exclamó Holsen. Tomó la carta y la tarjeta de llamada. "Qué curioso."

"Podría ser legítima." Dijo Calhoun, inclinándose sobre la carta. "Ah, mira eso, es todo un personaje. He escuchado que tiene buena cabeza para los números y es de buen ver, así que vale la pena pagarle. Esa dirección parece familiar." Dijo Calhoun tomando la tarjeta de llamada. "14 Ardvik Square. ¿No es ese el edificio de estado de Weselton?"

Elsa se congeló, "¿Qué?"

Holsen lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir. "Creo que tienes razón, este debe ser el edificio de estado en el que se aloja su gracia cuando visita la ciudad."

Elsa quiso patear algo. Pero optó por morderse duramente las muelas. "¿Está siendo hospedada por el Duque de Weselton?"

"Al menos eso dice la tarjeta." Pronunció Calhoun. "Había escuchado que se estaba quedando con un noble, ¿pero con su gracia en persona? Eso lo hace más interesante." Calhoun tenía un brillo distintivo en la mirada.

"Esa mujer." Murmuró Elsa. Dios, sí que era lista. Incluso si Elsa se hubiera negado a encontrarse con la condesa, aun así tendría que verla porque la maldita mujer se estaba quedando con el Duque de ente todas las personas. La presencia del Duque en la ciudad no se debía solo a la boda sino para la reunión semestral ente Arendelle y Weselton para revisar los términos de los préstamos que Weselton adeudaba con Arendelle. Así que sin importar lo que Elsa decidiera, tendría que lidiar con esa mujer.

"¿Crees que Weselton pudo haberla contratado?" preguntó Elsa fatigadamente.

"No lo creo probable." Le dijo Calhoun sorprendiéndola. "Si lo hubiera hecho, no pienso que estaría dándole alojamiento."

Eso tenía sentido, suspiró Elsa. "Muy bien. Creo que eso es… suficiente por hoy. Gracias por venir, caballeros." Comenzó y se percató que se había olvidado que Anna también estaba presente porque había estado muy callada. "Anna, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

Anna meneó la cabeza. Muy apenas había sido capaz de seguir lo que estaba pasando y solo supo que Elsa había estado muy molesta por saber que la condesa estaba siendo hospedada por el Duque de Weselton. Así que decidió que le preguntaría eso a su esposa más tarde y no enfrente de sus abogados. "No, no tengo ninguna."

Todos se levantaron. Cuando los dos hombres se giraron para retirarse. Elsa se acordó. "Holsen, espera un momento."

El caballero se giró hacia la Reina. "¿Su majestad?" Calhoun continuó rumbo a la puerta para esperar a su socio afuera.

Necesitaba preguntarle, lo sabía. "Tu solías ayudar a mi padre con los borradores legislativos para añadir y cambiar leyes, ¿es correcto?"

Holsen asintió. "Así es, su majestad."

Elsa titubeó. "¿Mi… Mi padre alguna vez habló contigo sobre cambiar las leyes de sucesión?, ¿Para que las propiedades y los títulos se legaran a miembros de familia adoptados?"

Holsen parpadeó. "Bueno, sí, su majestad. Su padre solicitó mi asistencia en esa materia, de hecho. Me temo que desconozco si logró completarla, ya que esto fue poco antes de su muerte. Aún conservo uno de los borradores que me envió para revisión. Aunque no estoy seguro si exista alguno más reciente en alguna parte.

Elsa sintió que las piernas se le volvieron inestables y tuvo que apoyar la mano en el escritorio para mantenerse derecha. Alice había estado en lo cierto. Su padre había estado trabajando en cambiar las leyes en favor de la adopción. "¿Podrías… podrías hacer que un mensajero me lo hiciera llegar? A la brevedad posible."

Holsen asintió y la reverenció, "Por supuesto, su majestad." Emprendió su retirada cerrando la puerta tras él.

Elsa se quedó de pie, inmóvil hasta que Anna se acercó a su lado y le colocó una mano sobre la espalda. "¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. E –estoy bien." Se puso la mano sobre la frente, cubriéndose los ojos brevemente y exhaló. "¿Te preocupé?"

"Solo un poco. ¿Qué era eso sobre las leyes de sucesión?" le preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

Elsa dejó que su mano le cayera por el costado. "Anna, creo que debemos tener esa charla ahora."


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA: **_Caray, llevo 175 páginas en mi documento de word y mas de 103 mil palabras. ¡Esto está bárbaro! Estamos a 3 capitulos de ponernos a la par con requ y ahí sí las actualizaciones dependerán de ella, asi que váyanse preparando mentalmente. Aquí les dejo la famosa y esperada platica entre Anna y Elsa. Este capítulo creo que es el que todos los lectores regulares de AFA simplemente amamos... ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**...**

**Un acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 14**

**...**

"Anna, creo que debemos tener esa charla ahora." Le dijo Elsa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Anna pudo sentir su cuerpo tensándose, solo un poco, con la anticipación. _Al fin_, fue su primer y único pensamiento. No más secretos, no más aplazamientos. En el tercer día de su matrimonio, finalmente podría saberlo todo.

"Anna." Le dijo Elsa, girándose para mirar a la princesa consorte. El semblante de Elsa era cuidadosamente neutral. "¿Qué tan inclinada te sientes por la adopción?"

Aquello la tomó desprevenida. Anna frunció el ceño. "¿Yo… creí que eso es lo que haríamos?, ¿Criar niños juntas?" Excepto que Anna no había considerado verdaderamente eso. Lo había sabido así como un hecho que no le afectaba, como que sabía que su cabello era rojo, pero realmente no había pensado cómo podría ser criar niños con Elsa. Dios, ella sería madre. Las dos lo serían. El pensamiento era impresionante y vertiginoso. ¿Cómo sería Elsa como madre?

"¿Te gustaría tener tus propios hijos? ¿Hijos de tu propia sangre?"

"Yo –yo no estoy segura." Respondió Anna, sus cejas se alzaron. Todavía se sentía distraída por la idea de los niños. ¿Elsa sería una madre dominante? Anna la estudió con los labios apretados. "¿A ti te gustaría?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Tener hijos de tu sangre?"

Elsa palideció, lo cual fue toda una hazaña debido a su complexión. "¡No!, Quiero decir, eso es… yo no puedo porque…"

"No puedo," Balbuceó Elsa. "No puedo tener hijos. Mis poderes."

"¿Qué tienen?"

"¡Podría transmitírselos!" Elsa apretó las manos con la postura rígida.

"¿Qué demonios era lo que estaban discutiendo? Ahora todo lo que Anna podía imaginarse era a Elsa enseñándole a un infante –uno que indudablemente se vería como Ella, con su cabello platinado, ojos azules oscuros y rostro solemne – a jugar ajedrez y hacer chocolate caliente. La imagen hizo que su pecho se llenara de calidez –fue tan inesperado, tan sobrecogedor, pero mientras más se le demoraba en la mente, más era que Anna solo… lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba incluso. Elsa seguramente sería una madre encantadora. No podría ser dura; Elsa sería maravillosa y gentil y amorosa. Anna sabía que lo sería.

"¿Acaso importa? Estamos casadas y adoptaremos." Le dijo Anna sonriendo. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar que esa pequeña miniatura de Elsa nunca existiría, así que atesoró esa imagen, conservándola cerca de su corazón como si pensara que podría tratarse de su propia criatura.

"Además, no veo qué podría tener de malo que legaras tus poderes. Tu hijo tendría suerte de tenerte para enseñarle a controlarlos si es lo que te preocupa tanto."

La mandíbula de Elsa trabajó; estaba muda y la miraba confusa. "Es una maldición." Fue finalmente capaz de articular. "Esto no –esto no es algo que nadie debería querer."

"Lo sé, Elsa, pero esa es la forma en la que _tú los percibes_. Yo te he visto hacer cosas hermosas con esa magia."

"No importa. Puede lastimar. Ya te dije, mi padre –" Elsa se detuvo y le desvió la mirada. "No importa." Repitió. "No vienen al caso. Mis poderes –No se trata de eso. Anna, si te dijera que puedes tener a tus propios hijos –tu propia carne y sangre –¿Lo preferirías por sobre la adopción?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta era _esa_? ¿Podría_ preferir_ que sus hijos estuvieran relacionados con ella? "Supongo." Le dijo Anna porque no tenía idea de qué otra cosa responder a semejante interrogante. "Elsa, ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Qué importancia tiene? Nosotras vamos a adoptar, ¿no es así?"

A no ser que… Elsa no quisiera hacerlo. De alguna forma, no se le había ocurrido. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, Elsa le había dicho en su noche de bodas que podrían tener media docena de niños, bueno, Anna fue la que lo dijo, pero Elsa no había negado la sugerencia.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Le dijo Elsa, quedándose muy quieta. "Tú no tienes por qué adoptar."

_Tú_, no _nosotras_. Por algún motivo esa particular elección de palabras le resultó importante. Se encontraban de pie tras el escritorio de Elsa, mirándose la una a la otra a un brazo de distancia. Anna permitió que las palabras le dieran vueltas en la cabeza, como si pensara que todo era un rompecabezas y la clave estuviera escondida en alguna parte y necesitara dar con ella. Aun así, no importaba lo mucho que intentaba resolverlo; las palabras no cobraban el menor sentido. Elsa debía estar mal por tener suficiente comida y descanso por una vez, decidió Anna. Como una persona hambrienta que sale de un coma y luego se va a cenar un festín.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Anna.

Elsa tragó saliva. "¿Tu padre te habló sobre los contratos nupciales entre dos mujeres? ¿Lo que concierne a los herederos?"

Anna inclinó su cabeza. "No recuerdo que hablara particularmente sobre ellos." Le respondió. "Papá solo me dijo que sería como en cualquier otro matrimonio, ¿Por qué?"

Las adopciones pueden ser derogadas. Los herederos de sangre son preferibles para eso, también por… muchas otras razones. Hay usualmente una cláusula que permite que una mujer tome un acompañante varón –un amante. Para obtener un heredero consanguíneo. El niño producto de eso sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión."

Anna frunció el entrecejo. "Eso suena… pragmático." Se permitió decir. La suspicacia y el malestar se le colaron dentro, e hicieron que la mente se le congelara y su corazón se estremeciera. ¿Qué pretendía, Elsa? Cuando algo sucedía con la Reina, Anna sabía que debía prestarle atención y observarla cuidadosamente, pero Elsa parecía una estatua, estaba tan inmóvil, que hizo que Anna misma se tensara, como si tuviera que prepararse para recibir un puñetazo.

"Suena un poco horrible también." Añadió Anna, tratando de mantener el disgusto fuera de su voz. "Porque es solo con el fin de lograr descendencia. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotras? Papá nunca me dijo nada como eso."

"Mi padre removió esa cláusula por nosotras." Le dijo Elsa.

Anna casi suspiró aliviada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que esperaba que algo horrendo le saliera a Elsa de la boca, aun si claramente Elsa se había estado preocupando por algo.

"Oh, eso está bien." Le dijo Anna soltando una pequeña risa. "Porque bueno, eso es como… la crianza de caballos. Obtener un niño por el bien de un título en lugar de –"

"Yo la puse de nuevo, Anna."

"–por amor." Entonces se calló mientras absorbía las palabras, como el golpe que creyó que no recibiría.

Bueno. Ahí estaba: esa cosa horrenda. El sentimiento que le suscitó fue como si le patearan las piernas, o como si la tumbaran del caballo –un breve momento de ligereza, su cuerpo sin ataduras a la gravedad, y entonces con los huesos traqueteantes una ignominiosa caída a la tierra.

La atmosfera se llenó de tensión mientras Anna intentaba recuperar la compostura. La habitación se sentía helada y el aire espeso – ¿Era por eso que se le dificultaba respirar? Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran desesperados por tomar aire pero como si solo le entrara agua por la garganta.

"¿Qué?" se escuchó Anna decir distantemente.

Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron intensos, el azul oscuro casi negro. "La puse de nuevo. Por ti."

Esa palabra otra vez. Tú. ¿Por qué Elsa la utilizaba? No sonaba bien. Sonaba mal, como pronunciar una blasfemia, le resonó hasta la médula de los huesos. Anna sacudió la cabeza, como si tuviera telarañas en los oídos y hubiera malinterpretado a su esposa. Seguramente era eso… "No lo entiendo." Logró decir. "¿Qué lo hiciste por mí? ¿_Qué_ fue lo que hiciste?"

"Creí que mi padre había cometido un error cuando acordó los esponsales, Anna. Él nunca me dijo porqué quería que nos matrimoniáramos, pero sabía que había removido la cláusula de los herederos. Pensé que lo había hecho por mí, porque no quería que tuviera hijos; pero si yo no tenía hijos significaría que Arendelle llegaría a su fin. Que el legado de mi familia terminaría conmigo."

La mandíbula de Elsa se tensó. "Así que la puse de vuelta por ti. Así cualquier niño tuyo sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de Arendelle."

Anna la miró. "Por mí." Le repitió con los ojos en blanco. Se obligó a respirar y trató de reorientarse mentalmente para procesar una cosa a la vez. "Tú… tú pusiste esa cláusula donde yo puedo… yo puedo…"

No estaba segura ni siquiera si sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Si Elsa decía que podía dar a luz a un heredero, entonces eso significaría que primero necesitaría tener sexo. Con un hombre. Y embarazarse. Fuera del matrimonio. La sensación no fue muy diferente a una procesión de piedras cayéndole sobre la cabeza, cada una más atronadora y pesada que la anterior.

Hacía que el estómago le pesara –cada fibra de su ser se rebelaba. Encontró todo aquello repelente. Eso no era lo que un matrimonio se suponía que debía de ser. Anna estaba distantemente consciente que Elsa le estaba hablando, pero ya no tenía deseos de escuchar más.

"Ser el siguiente en la línea es una carga pesada." continuó Elsa, su semblante inescrutable. "Yo puedo entender si eso no es lo que quisieras para tu criatura."

A causa de Kristoff. Era raro, pero nadie sabía nunca qué decir sobre Kristoff –pensar en él de alguna manera se sintió como un oasis de calma en medio de la tormenta de incredulidad y confusión que era la mente de Anna. Se aferró a eso desesperadamente aunque los recuerdos sobre su hermano usualmente fueran acompañados por tristeza y desasosiego. Su ausencia nunca se comentaba en compañía ajena, lejos de mencionar que se encontraba viajando y que regresaría "pronto" a casa. Incluso sus padres se sentían incómodos con el tema de su extraviado heredero.

"Me di cuenta que la cláusula atraparía a la criatura en la línea de sucesión, así que, Yo… estoy preparada para anular el matrimonio si eso es lo que quieres, Anna."

"Anular el matrimonio." Repitió atontada. ¿Que sí quería la anulación?, ¿Que si quería dar a luz a su propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas? Anna podía sentir su mente queriendo deslizarse a la comodidad de un liberador ataque de histeria –pensar racionalmente le parecía imposible en ese momento. Era simplemente que su cerebro ya no podía procesar esos cuestionamientos y lo único de lo que se sentía capaz era de repetirlos a medias como un loro sin comprender del todo su significado. No, se equivocaba –entendía lo que querían decir, pero los negaba.

Elsa quiso agitarse nerviosamente, pero decidió no ceder ante la urgencia de demostrar su malestar. Anna la estaba mirando como si le acabara de confesar haber cometido un terrible crimen, lo cual… no estaba lejos de ser verdad. La Reina tuvo el angustioso impulso de tirarse de rodillas y rogarle a su esposa por su perdón. Un sentimiento desconcertante, sobre todo cuando todo lo que había hecho había sido por Anna.

"¿Anna?" se aventuró Elsa.

La pelirroja parpadeó lentamente ante la expresión preocupada de Elsa. Pasó otro largo y tenso momento y entonces Anna giró sobre sus talones y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

"¡Anna!" soltó Elsa al ir tras ella, deteniendo su avance sujetándola del antebrazo. "Anna, por favor, espera."

Anna se detuvo, pero Elsa no le podía ver la cara. "Por favor, dime algo." Le pidió, tratando de evitar que el pánico se le notara en la voz. "Dime… dime qué es lo que quieres y te lo daré, Anna, lo juro. Cualquier cosa que pidas."

Cuando Anna finalmente se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba pálido y tirante. La visión fue suficiente para que Elsa la liberara de inmediato. "¿Lo que yo quiero?" las manos se le apretaban en puños a los costados. "¿Lo que _yo_ quiero?"

Elsa retrocedió un paso rápidamente. Anna estaba molesta. Furiosa.

"Sigues pasando sobre mí, Elsa." Le dijo, su tono enroscado y apretado, como una serpiente. "Sobre lo que _yo_ quiero. Y tú has… tú has tomado _decisiones_. Y ahora esperas que yo elija–" Se detuvo y respiró bruscamente.

Elsa aguardó en sufrimiento. Se merecía cualquier cosa y todo lo que Anna le arrojara.

"¿Exactamente qué _clase_ de matrimonio _querías_ que tuviéramos, Elsa?"

Elsa se congeló en su sitio. Podía sentir su corazón deteniéndosele abruptamente mientras las palmas se le humedecían dentro de los guantes. Había comprendido las palabras que le formulaban la pregunta; sabía lo que Anna le estaba cuestionando. Pero la parte más alarmante de eso fue que ella había tenido expectativas sobre qué tipo de matrimonio _sería_ ese, pero no había pensado sobre el tipo de matrimonio que _ella quería._

Lo que ella quería nunca había jugado un papel importante en su mente –todas las decisiones que había tomado para la boda, Elsa se percató, que habían sido con la esperanza de que Anna pudiera quedarse a su lado de manera voluntaria durante el tiempo que se le permitiera conservarla. Estaba en un punto muerto: sencillamente no le pudo responder.

Anna interpretó su silencio exactamente por lo que era y lo supo. Sus labios se presionaron juntos y su mirada se volvió una llama. "¿Esto es siquiera un matrimonio?" le espetó Anna, su voz era baja, un suspiro furioso. "¿O fue otra obligación que tenías que cumplir porque tu padre quiso que lo hicieras?"

"No." Fue capaz de decir eso al menos. "Tú no eres –nunca has sido una obligación para mí, Anna." Le dijo Elsa quedamente. "Nunca has sido solo… deber."

"¿Entonces por qué has estado tratando nuestro matrimonio de esta forma?" le demandó Anna. "¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡Todo esto, que ni siquiera supe que estaba pasando! Incluir en nuestro contrato nupcial una clausula diciendo que yo puedo –yo puedo–" El solo pensarlo la hacía sentirse enferma. "¡Que yo puedo engendrar un heredero para ti! Como si fuera _ganado_."

"No lo eres" atajó Elsa. La habían atacado usando sus propias palabras. Sintió que de nuevo se había disparado en el pie. "No lo eres, sabes que yo no pienso eso–"

"¡Pues de verdad me engañaste!" le gritó Anna, con la cara colorada de rabia. "¿Por qué otra razón pondrías esa asquerosa cosa ahí? Creí que me estaba casando, no que me habían comprado como yegua de crianza."

Elsa se estremeció. "No lo puse ahí para tener herederos." Le dijo.

"¡Entonces dime por qué! ¡Y no te atrevas a seguir mintiéndome, Elsa" le espetó Anna, la furia la hacía respirar entrecortada y aceleradamente. "Tú _vas a tratarme_ con el respeto que me merezco como tu maldita esposa."

"¡Lo hice por si querías casarte con un príncipe, Anna!" Aquello le salió más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado, pero las palabras fueron pronunciadas, el dique se había roto. "¡Este matrimonio fue arreglado cuando eras todavía una niña! Tal vez lo consentiste, pero ¿de verdad querías desposarme?"

"¿Y qué hay de ti, entonces?" le espetó nuevamente. "¡Tú tenías solo dieciséis cuando tu padre acordó los esponsales ¿Por qué no te casaste _tú_ mejor con un príncipe si deseabas tanto tener un heredero? ¿¡Para tu precioso_ legado_!?"

"¡Ya te dije que fue por mis poderes!" Se estaban gritando la una a la otra. Elsa rara vez gritaba –su padre le había enseñado que levantar la voz era para las personas que no podían ganar con argumentos y recurrían al volumen para salirse con la suya. A pesar de aquella bien aprendida lección, Elsa no pudo evitar que su propia voz se alzara. "¡Yo no me pasé la infancia leyendo incontables cuentos de hadas sobre príncipes y esperando matrimoniarme con uno, y yo no iba a contradecir a mi propio padre acerca de una decisión que ya había sido tomada!"

"Yo era una niña, ¡Por supuesto que leía cuentos de hadas, Elsa! ¡Tú los leíste _conmigo_ si tan solo usaras la cabeza por una vez y lo recordaras!" Anna avanzó hacia su esposa y la empujó con un dedo con el que golpeaba a Elsa en el pecho. Sus ojos eran un par de rendijas, y los labios se le contraían mientras le gruñía.

"¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, eh? ¿Qué te casaste conmigo porque tenías demasiado miedo de decirle a tu padre que yo era inconveniente? ¿Qué sólo le seguiste ciegamente en todo porque así te lo dijo? Tu padre era un buen Rey, pero él no era infalible. Pensé que tenías más carácter."

Eso… fue posiblemente lo peor que Anna le había dicho a Elsa en la vida y las dos lo sabían. El recién cuestionado carácter de la Reina pareció encenderse y la temperatura del ambiente decayó estrepitosamente. Incluso a través de las mangas largas de su vestido, Anna pudo sentir la carne poniéndosele de gallina por la frialdad, pero no iba a retirarle las palabras ni a disculparse. Ya le había lanzado el guante y estaba muy indignada como para arrepentirse. Se merecía respuestas y si iba a tener que destrozar a Elsa para arrancárselas, entonces que así fuera.

"Cada elección que he hecho ha sido por el mejor de tus intereses." Le dijo Elsa, su expresión era glacial y dura. "Sí, tienes mis disculpas por cómo lo he manejado, pero tomé las mejores y más racionales decisiones que pude en el momento."

"¡Sin consultarme, sin preguntarme nada! ¡Estuviste tomando decisiones concernientes a mi vida como si fuera una niña que no puede valerse por si misma! ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? ¿Por eso necesitabas hablar con mi padre anoche, por esta cláusula? ¿Por la anulación?"

"Anoche fue por la anulación. La cláusula se incluyó en el contrato nupcial un año antes de la boda."

Anna hizo un sonido de incredulidad. _"¿Hace un año?"_ Estaba tan alterada que tuvo que apartarse de Elsa y presionarse la mano contra la sien que sentía palpitante. "¿Estuviste haciendo esto desde _hace un año_?" Su voz estaba volviéndose estridente y la enfadó aún más que Elsa la hubiera rebajado a eso.

"Las modificaciones a los contratos nupciales se tienen que hacer antes que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo, Anna."

"¡No me hables a mi como si fuera uno de tus súbditos!" le escupió con el ceño fruncido. "¡Hace un año todo lo que recibí de ti fue una estúpida carta con apenas algo escrito en ella! _´Que Arendelle y Corona unan familias.´_ ¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en dirigirla hacia mí, o enviar nada más, habría sido amable de tu parte, no lo sé, preguntar si seguía con vida o algo para ese efecto!"

Elsa pudo haberse encogido ante aquello dado que el golpe lo había tenido bien merecido, pero se sentía totalmente entumecida y ni siquiera eso la había sacado de aquel estado. "¿Te habría hecho feliz?" Le preguntó, sabiendo que había cierta burla en su tono de voz que no la iba a ayudar para nada, pero necesitaba recuperar el control y ser la que hiciera las preguntas.

Rodeó a Anna, usando su estatura para deliberadamente mirar hacia abajo a la pelirroja. "¿Si yo… hubiera mostrado interés por tu salud? ¿Quizá el estado del clima también? O ¿Acaso habrías preferido que preguntara cómo iba tu compromiso con el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur?"

Anna palideció ante aquello. Elsa había tenido éxito en dirigir la conversación lejos de la verdad que le había estado flotando en la punta de la lengua.

"¿De eso se trata esto?" le inquirió Anna. "¿Sobre Hans?"

Elsa se retiró a propósito y regresó a su escritorio, su mano se demoró sobre un cajón cerrado bajo llave. Odiaba la manera en que Anna decía el nombre de ese tipo, porque podía percibir la familiaridad en la voz de la pelirroja y entonces se sentía furiosa consigo misma por sentirse así en primer lugar. Su expresión no reflejó nada, así que era el más escueto consuelo el que Anna no supiera cómo los celos la quemaban.

"Nunca conocí al príncipe Hans, así que, no, no diría que él en particular forma parte en algo de esto." Le dijo Elsa. Muy calmada, tranquila –pensó que quizás debería aspirar al teatro como la _condesa_ lo había hecho. Incluso sonaba educadamente desdeñosa.

"Sé que fue descortés de mi parte no contactarte luego de la muerte de mis padres. Aún años después, cuando el… tiempo apropiado para el luto había pasado. Pero supe del príncipe Hans, cierto. ¿Querías casarte con él?"

Las manos de Anna se flexionaron, como si quisiera agarrar una fusta y usarla contra la Reina. "Lo quería, sí." Le replicó fríamente. Las dos estaban apuntando a lastimarse mutuamente, cada golpe era calculado y preciso.

Muy bien, pensó Elsa. Anna descubriría con quién se había desposado. Los monstruos no siempre necesitaban de poderes para herir. Las entrañas se le sentían afiladas y melladas como fragmentos de hielo roto, pero Elsa no reaccionó más allá de un educado asentimiento de reconocimiento.

"Si aún lo quieres, puedes perseguirlo. Te podría dar un hijo. Solo el treceavo en la línea, claro, pero bajo los términos de nuestro contrato tu criatura tendría todo lo que Arendelle le tenga qué ofrecer. Tu asignación trimestral no se vería afectada –es bastante guapo, si te puedo ofrecer mi opinión. Tú y Hans podrían vivir cómodamente aunque él no sea tan... afortunado." Elsa se estaba burlando sutilmente de la disparidad que existía entre las riquezas de las Islas del Sur y Arendelle, su tono afectado con pulido desinterés. Era mezquino e indigno de Elsa arrojar un insulto así, Anna lo sabía y eso no le pasó por alto.

Elsa estaba irreconocible, una completa y total extraña. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Elsa estaba intentado que se separaran? Anna trataba de comprender a su esposa, intentaba ver más allá de su ira y confusión para concentrarse en la Reina, pero era complicado cuando Elsa se comportaba así. "¿Cómo te enteraste de Hans? Nunca hubo un anuncio de compromiso oficial."

Si era posible, los ojos de Elsa se volvieron más soberbios y fríos. "¿descubrí un secreto?" le preguntó suavemente, su voz parecía al filo de la irritación.

"Difícilmente." Le devolvió Anna el tiro. "Hans me cortejó apropiada y abiertamente. Cuando nadie tenía idea si nuestros esponsales seguían en pie." _Gracias a ti._

Los labios de Elsa se curvaron en una fea sonrisa que Anna se imaginó que ponían los reyes cuando los traidores eran ejecutados públicamente. Era evidente que había captado el mensaje implícito. "Pero él no fue el único que te cortejó. Sé sobre todos ellos, todos esos pretendientes. Si alguna vez necesitaste una razón para no querer casarte conmigo, esta es una de ellas."

Elsa destrancó el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pesado paquete de pergamino que colocó en el escritorio. "Revíselo detenidamente en su tiempo libre, su alteza."

Al principio quiso negarse, pero la curiosidad la venció. Anna se aproximó al escritorio y levantó la primera página. _Lord Simón Belfry,_ se leía. _Tercer hijo del Vizconde Belfry. Edad 26. Su adeudo financiero más notable lo debe al Barón Callaway en suma de aproximadamente 12,500 libras…_

Anna soltó el papel inmediatamente, la mano le temblaba. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que las otras páginas compartían contenidos similares; conocía todos los nombres esmeradamente escritos en cada página. Todos eran nobles solteros que habían acudido a Corona para cortejarla una vez que se extendió la noticia de la muerte del padre de Elsa. Luego vio que había nombres y caras adjuntas con detalles tales como deudas, pensión familiar, propiedades, hábitos.

Lentamente, sus ojos se alzaron para mirar a su esposa. "¿Qué es todo esto, Elsa?, ¿Qué –¿Por qué tienes esto?"

"Te dije que no soy una persona agradable." Le dijo Elsa, su tono aún era suave, como la superficie de un lago congelado. "Si pensaste que lo que tenía en mente para la condesa era un rastro de algo brusco, esto puede mostrarte que mi familia está perdida, el resto del mundo debe pensar que yo no tengo ni dientes ni garras. Deben creer que no soy la hija de Alexander de Arendelle. ¿Tienes idea de cómo mi padre habría hecho pagar a estos insensatos por este tipo de insolencia mientras vivía?" Elsa golpeteó con un dedo el historial de Simón Belfry.

"Habría comprado la deuda de Lord Belfry a sus mayores acreedores." Dijo Elsa, como si estuviera recitando algo que hubiera aprendido. "Para tener poder sobre él, porque el oro es lo que hace girar el mundo. Entonces habría exprimido a Lord Belfry hasta secarlo, atormentándolo con una colección de agentes, cazándolo, esparciendo información sobre su paradero por cada país y a través del continente a cualquiera con quien tuviera deuda hasta que el joven Lord quedara arruinado y patético. Habría desprestigiado su nombre de caballero y si Lord Belfry tenía a otros que dependieran de él, como una familia –bueno, estoy segura que sabes a lo que me refiero."

Lo sabía. Anna tragó saliva, sentía la boca seca. "No." Le dijo. "Tu padre no era ese tipo de hombre. Él nunca habría–"

"Sabes muy bien que lo habría hecho, Anna." La interrumpió Elsa. "No trates de excusar a mi padre. Yo sé el tipo de hombre que fue. Lo amaba, pero no me cegaba ante lo que hacía cuando alguien se atrevía a faltarle al respeto al nombre de Arendelle, aunque él lo llamaba… proteger nuestro legado. Y tú, él seguro te consideraba parte de nuestra familia también. Él me enseñó a hacer lo mismo, me dijo que tenía que endurecerme y ser despiadada para conservar el respeto a nuestro nombre. Tú sabes que hacerse de este tipo de información habría sido un juego de niños para él."

Holsen y Calhoun, se dio cuenta Anna. Calhoun, era el que averiguaba los detalles de la gente. El gregario y andrajoso hombre que acababa de abandonar esa oficina, le había dado a Elsa esa información, ese… poder.

"¿y eso que importa?" Le dijo Anna, avergonzada de que su voz le temblara. "A menos que tú –Oh Dios, ¿acaso tú?–"

"No." Admitió Elsa. La Reina bajó la vista hacia el escritorio. "Holsen y Calhoun me entregaron esto porque sabían que mi padre lo habría querido. No he hecho nada con esto. _Aun_." Ambas pudieron escuchar la amenaza como el sonido de una espada desenvainada. El sonido le dejó una bola de hielo a Anna en el estómago.

"Bueno, eso está bien." Suspiró Anna, aliviada a pesar de la ambigüedad de sus palabras. "¿Lo ves? Dijiste que tu padre habría hecho… algo, pero tú no lo hiciste."

"Estaba doliendo a mis padres, Anna." Le dijo Elsa. "Yo no estaba… estuve fuera de mí por algún tiempo. Yo habría hecho algo. No trates de excusarme. Y si no puedes creerme, entonces verdaderamente no sabemos nada la una de la otra."

Anna no tenía idea de lo que tenía que creer. En sus recuerdos, veía a Elsa como a la niña alta y pálida que siempre se esforzaba duro para complacer a su padre y que practicaba incansablemente para mantener sus poderes bajo firme control. Elsa nunca fue particularmente arrogante con los sirvientes, aunque quizá un poco distante, pero siempre había sido cálida cuando pasaban tiempo juntas. En la Elsa que tenía enfrente, Anna solo veía sombras de aquella niña. La Elsa ante ella ahora era una fría Reina inmisericorde.

"Pero no lo hiciste, Elsa." Le insistió Anna. "No hiciste nada."

"¡El punto es que pude haberlo hecho, y la única razón por la que no lo hice fue para asegurarme que si elegías a alguno, no arruinara a tu esposo antes de que siquiera llegaran al altar!" espetó Elsa, alejándose del escritorio como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de Anna incluso con esa barrera entre ellas. "Y sí. Consideré cancelar los esponsales. Si me hubieras escrito para pedírmelo, lo habría –lo habría hecho."

Anna no supo qué decir, pero Elsa no había terminado.

"¿Te arrepientes ahora de haberme desposado, Anna?" le dijo Elsa, la mandíbula le temblaba por lo duro que la estaba apretando. "Soy la hija de mi padre. Heredé partes suyas de las que no estoy orgullosa, pero esto es _quién soy_. Y esto–" Elsa levantó la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, se sacó el guante en un espasmódico movimiento. El hielo ya se le había formado sobre la piel, mellado y filoso.

"Esta es la menor de tus preocupaciones, Anna." Le siseó Elsa, rompiendo la escarcha en pequeños cristales que se volvieron polvo en el aire.

"_Yo sé_ que tú no querías casarte conmigo. Que yo soy… tu amiga. Tu mejor amiga." Elsa no pudo quitarle el tono irrisorio a su voz, pero ella a duras penas estaba manteniendo la compostura, así que casi pudo perdonarse ese desliz. Se metió el guante nuevamente en un movimiento.

"No soy material de matrimonio. Soy del sexo incorrecto, Soy la persona incorrecta para ti, soy el incorrecto todo. Y te dejé sin opciones porque–" _Yo quería ser la ideal para ti, pero no lo soy; y nunca lo seré sin importar lo que haga._ "–parcialmente, porque mi padre arregló esto y quería cumplir su último deseo y porque–" esbozó una mueca.

"Aposté que tampoco me importaría desposar a mi… mejor amiga."

Las palabras cayeron con un ruido sordo entre ellas como una guillotina. Si podía servir de consuelo, la verdad yacía ahí al descubierto, pero no lo era, no por esos medios. Anna pasó saliva, impactada en el centro de su ser ante la profundidad del auto-odio que Elsa se tenía y por como todo se había desquebrajado tan rápido.

"Espero que comprendas ahora lo que quería decir." Le dijo Elsa, sus ojos cayeron sobre su escritorio. Reunió los papeles, acomodándolos en una ordenada pila. Esas eran armas, y tenían que manejarse con cuidado, justo como ella.

"Te he dado opciones. La modificación y también la anulación. Tú no eres ganado. Eres mi esposa. Eres la Princesa Consorte de Arendelle y eres…" Elsa sonrió de nuevo. Anna no imaginaba cómo una sonrisa podía verse tan fatal. "Eres libre de elegir. Claramente tú deberías ser la que tome las decisiones ahora. Yo he arruinado las que he hecho hasta ahora, como puedes darte cuenta."

Se miraron la una a la otra. Anna tenía la cara blanca. Elsa parecía fríamente indiferente –tenía su máscara de Reina puesta, impermeable a cualquier juicio. Totalmente fría y aislada.

Anna exhaló cuidadosamente. El sonido fue casi ensordecedor y Elsa se tensó, como si estuviera lista para escapar, o tal vez se estuviera preparando. Anna se acercó al escritorio, midiendo cada paso como si se moviera por un campo de batalla, entonces lo rodeo y se aproximó a Elsa.

Elsa se crispó y luchó por no irse caminando hacia la puerta como había intentado su esposa anteriormente. Deseaba terriblemente desbocarse –le había expuesto todo a Anna, cada parte de sí misma que no era capaz de soportar y _Santo Dios_, ¿Cómo era que Anna podía todavía mirarla? ¿Siquiera continuar parada en la misma habitación con ella? Sus suegros tal vez pensaran que merecía ser feliz, pero seguía teniendo serias dudas sobre eso cuando consideraba todas las cosas de las que Anna no había estado enterada. Eran cosas que una persona como Anna difícilmente aprobaría.

"Elsa." Le dijo Anna. "Parece como si quisieras que te odiara."

"No lo quiero." Le replicó firmemente, aunque se preguntó a sí misma eso. Sus sentimientos al respecto estaban siendo más confusos que nunca, pero si Anna la odiara… haría las cosas más sencillas. Más dolorosas, pero más sencillas.

"Pero tal vez deberías. No soy una santa, no soy –buena. Pero estoy tratando de serlo.–" Los ojos de Elsa bajaron al escritorio, a los papeles. "Intento pensar en lo que es mejor para ti." Esa parte le salió cordial. Si era algo, si podía sentir algo, era eso.

"¿Por qué soy tu amiga?" le preguntó Anna gentilmente.

_Porque te amo y no puedo imaginar forzarte a permanecer en donde no quieres estar._

Se mordió las muelas, la verdad casi se le había salido de su raído control. Se le tensaba en su sometimiento, como un perro que había sido encadenado por mucho tiempo. Elsa optó por no decir nada y permitir que Anna lo interpretara como mejor le pareciera.

"No te odio, Elsa." Le dijo Anna, porque era la verdad. "Incluso si tú has… hecho estas cosas." Le dijo cautamente. Se estaba refiriendo a todo, incluso a los perturbadores documentos que reposaban sobre la mesa. Incluso a que Elsa hubiera estado actuando a sus espaldas. "¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?"

Elsa la miró.

"Me hubiera gustado que hablaras conmigo." Le dijo Anna. Se sentía más calmada, las palabras le salieron con facilidad. La conmoción seguía ahí, pero la presión sobre ella ya no le era tan fuerte. "Yo creí que tú ya no me querías cuando Hans comenzó a cortejarme."

Elsa abrió la boca, pero Anna se anticipó y la frenó meneando la cabeza. "No, déjame terminar, Elsa. Creo que es mi turno de hablar."

La Reina cedió de mala gana.

"Tu información es acertada." Le dijo Anna. "Sobre esos pretendientes. Sabía que en realidad yo no les interesaba, solo el hecho de que era princesa. Pero me gustó… me gustó que me pusieran atención. Sentirme querida, e imaginé que la mayoría pensaba que no tenía más que aire entre las orejas."

Elsa frunció el entrecejo amenazadoramente ante eso, pero permaneció callada.

"Tampoco ninguno de ellos _me conocía_." Anna miró por la ventana porque desde ahí podía ver los establos y le brindaban un pequeño consuelo. No se veían como los de Corona, pero le resultaban igual de calmantes.

"Yo sé que hemos cambiado, pero al menos… al menos _tú me conocías_. Yo era más que solo una cara bonita con un título real para ti, porque éramos amigas. Somos amigas. Y ninguno de esos pretendientes fue mi amigo, Elsa.

Anna siguió mirando al exterior, insegura de poder decir lo que quería si era capaz de ver las reacciones de Elsa mientras le hablaba. "Cuando fallecieron tus padres, sabía que no te encontrarías en posición de escribirme de vuelta, incluso aunque pensé que quizá lo hicieras, porque éramos muy cercanas en ese tiempo…"

"Sabes que no tuvo nada que ver con eso, Anna."

"Lo sé." Anna se cruzó de brazos y se acarició los codos para calentarlos. "Y creo que tienes razón en que yo no estaba muy segura sobre lo que quería cuando tenía trece años y papá me preguntó sobre los esponsales. Pero sabía diferir entre los cuentos de hadas y la realidad, incluso por ese entonces, Elsa, lo sabía." Repitió Anna. "Juana de Arco fue una heroína por triunfar en todas esas batallas, y aún así la quemaron en la hoguera porque el Rey francés no pagó por su rescate."

Elsa cerró los ojos por un momento. Por supuesto que Anna lo sabía. La pelirroja era idealista, pero no estaba ciega a la realidad.

"Y lo pensé, que podría casarme con un completo extraño, alguien que nunca habría conocido o apenas. O que podría hacerlo con mi mejor amiga y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y que no podría ser tan malo, ¿podría serlo?"

"Yo habría pagado tu rescate." Le dijo Elsa quedamente.

Anna sonrió apreciándole el pequeño gesto, pero se le desvaneció como una flama ante el viento. "Aquellos pretendientes me halagaban y me sacaban a bailar y hacían todas esas cosas apropiadas incluso si papá trató de advertirlos y alejarlos. Nunca tomé en serio a ninguno de ellos. Quiero que sepas eso."

Elsa asintió una vez. Dentro de su pecho, un nudo se le aflojó ante la admisión.

"Pero entonces pasó un año luego que tus padres murieran, y entonces otro y yo… yo no estaba segura si tú ya no querías desposarte conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando le preguntaba a papá, él… él no podía asegurármelo. Así que pensé, que tal vez tenía la opción de elegir. Que quizá entonces yo podía escoger, y le manejé esa idea a mi padre, incluso cuando yo sabía que él estaba esperando que le enviaras palabra pronto. Por eso fue entonces que escogí a Hans."

Anna se movió en su sitio y miró hacia afuera. Podía ver a Roma ejercitándose en un corral, el paso de la yegua suave y sin prisa. "Él era… del tipo perfecto, en serio. Guapo, divertido, agradable. Él realmente no decía mucho sobre mis intereses o sobre los suyos tampoco, pero creía, bueno, que estaba bien. Podía amarlo, ¡y era un príncipe! Y tan alejado del trono." Anna se rio suavemente. "Eso en realidad fue lo que me llamó la atención. Que fuera el treceavo en la línea."

Elsa frunció el entrecejo a espaldas de Anna. "Perdona, ¿cómo dices?"

"Bueno, cuando pensaba que me casaría contigo, yo habría tenido dieciocho y tus padres seguirían vivos." Le explicó Anna. "Imaginaba que tendrías obligaciones, pero yo sólo sería tu esposa y no tendría que hacer mucho. Pero entonces los reyes fallecieron y ya no iba a ser solo tu esposa, iba a ser Reina –bueno princesa consorte. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Elsa mantenía las cejas fruncidas, pero asintió. "Sí, que tendrías que tomar más responsabilidades, porque yo habría ascendido al trono."

"Sí. Hans era un príncipe y pensé que por eso a papá le agradaría un poco más, pero al estar tan lejano de una posición real, nosotros no estaríamos a cargo de nada, de verdad. Habríamos podido ir y venir a nuestro antojo. Viajar a donde fuera." Anna se giró y miró a Elsa con una sonrisa irónica.

"Tenía miedo de la responsabilidad. Que no pudiera hacer las cosas apropiadamente, como tú sí podrías. Tal vez era solo una niña tonta que no tenía idea de lo que significaba hacer algo remotamente importante. Así que escogí a alguien que estaba tan alejado de cualquier clase de responsabilidad que me sentí… segura. Aunque seguía siendo una opción adecuada para una princesa."

"¿Lo amas?" La pregunta fue lo suficientemente inofensiva, pero para Elsa, pronunciarla le rebanó la garganta, le cortó el pecho y se lo quemó dejándola ahí en agonía esperando por la respuesta.

Anna meneó la cabeza. "No. Me gustaba, creo. Solo lo conocí algunos meses y lo dejé cortejarme. Se lo mencioné a papá en algunas ocasiones, y obviamente no le agradaba para nada." Pensando en eso, Anna se dio cuenta que había albergado la noción del amor toda su vida, pero nunca lo sintió ni con ninguno de sus pretendientes, ni con Hans. Y no fue porque no se esforzaran, pero simplemente era que ninguno de ellos le inspiraba algún tipo de pasión o emoción del todo. Algunas veces hasta había tenido problemas para diferenciarlos entre ellos, a todos esos caballeros que eran hábiles en el arte de adularla, conversar y todas esas pequeñeces.

Elsa exhaló. El alivio le resultó casi catártico. "Tu padre es difícil de complacer." _Como lo era el mío_, ambas se comprendieron. Compartieron una pequeña mirada de camaradería –padres, el gesto fue simultáneo.

"No me arrepiento de haberte desposado, Elsa." Le dijo Anna. Hizo cuentas mentalmente de todo lo que habían pasado desde la boda –el juego de ajedrez, el paseo a caballo, el picnic, incluso la noche que pasaron juntas. No podía imaginarse haciendo nada de eso con Hans, mucho menos experimentar con él la misma intimidad que había sentido con Elsa. No habría cambiado eso por nada.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Anna se veía calmada, un gran contraste al desastre que sentía Elsa por dentro.

"Me gustaba Hans." Repitió Anna. "pero luego de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que no lo habría desposado. Solo lo escogí porque pensé que ya no querías nuestro compromiso y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Pero yo quiero que _esto_ sea un matrimonio de verdad. No quiero la anulación, y no quiero esa… esa cláusula."

La reina ya no pudo soportarlo –Elsa alcanzó su silla y se sentó cuidadosamente. Anna la miró en su aturdimiento.

"Tú de verdad pensaste que no quería casarme contigo." Le dijo Anna.

Elsa suspiró. Debía haberse sentido más liviana, pero su cabeza le resultaba una loza pesada sobre los hombros; el resto de ella estaba tembloroso y agotado. "¿Por qué lo habrías querido? Yo pensaba que querías a ese príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Tu padre me dijo que te habías emberrinchado cuando recibieron mi carta."

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Cuando fui a Cor–" Elsa cerró la boca inmediatamente y tuvo la decencia de lucir horrorizada.

Anna le entrecerró los ojos ante el desliz. "Elsa." Le advirtió.

Mejor hacerlo rápido antes que Anna se alebrestara por su temperamento fogoso. "Estuve en Corona hace un año para añadir la cláusula." Le dijo Elsa en un respiro. "Solo estuve un día. Ni siquiera un día completo."

Anna frunció el entrecejo ferozmente y presionó mucho sus labios. Se veía que estaba esforzándose por no ponerse a gritar de nuevo, lo que hizo que Elsa quisiera encogerse un poco en su asiento. Se lo habría merecido también.

"No puedo creerlo–" Anna se detuvo y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. "Elsa." Gruñó bajo su aliento en lugar de ir a estrangular a la Reina.

"Lo siento. Sé que he sido una idiota." Confesó Elsa. Palabras más ciertas jamás habían sido pronunciadas, pensó Anna sombríamente. Elsa de verdad que había sido una idiota. Dios, Elsa había estado en Corona y ni siquiera había –Anna detuvo el pensamiento ahí porque sabía que mientras más lo sopesara, mayor sería su deseo de verdaderamente castigar a su esposa, y ella ya se veía lo suficientemente arrepentida, por lo que se armó de paciencia. Sospechaba que necesitaría mucha con Elsa.

"Será mejor que me digas ahora si me has ocultado alguna otra cosa, Elsa."

Elsa dejó caer la cabeza en su mano, con los ojos fijos en la alfombra bajo sus pies. Meneó la cabeza silenciosamente. No podía pensar realmente en otra cosa que pudiera decirle a Anna para disgustarla.

"Estaba molesta por la forma en la que renovaste nuestro compromiso." Le dijo Anna. Miró fijamente a Elsa con los brazos cruzados. "Esa pequeña carta tuya. Sonaba más como si te estuvieras cobrando una deuda."

"Lo sé." Murmuró Elsa sin alzar la vista. "Aparentemente soy mala redactando cartas." Las dos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero Anna pensó que quizás las circunstancias habían sido muy extenuantes en vista de los eventos recientes. No estaba muy segura si Elsa todavía se había ganado su perdón.

"Mmm y me arruinaste mis planes de luna de miel." Aquello fue bajo y mezquino, pero también fue algo cierto.

Elsa hizo un sonido. El golpe le dolió, pero no pudo reclamarle a Anna por lanzárselo. "Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo.

"No creo que lo hagas, no si eso evitó que me fuera a tenerla con Hans."

Elsa cerró los ojos y se alegró que Anna no pudiera ver lo que hacía con el rostro fijo en el suelo. Dios. Una luna de miel. Anna tenía razón, no lo lamentaba del todo porque la había alejado de Hans, pero había trastocado sin ceremonia los planes de la pelirroja. "Tú puedes ir a una si quieres, a donde quieras."

Anna le frunció el entrecejo. Ahí estaba el _Tú_ otra vez. "¿Presientes que no serás capaz de estar presente en _nuestra_ luna de miel?" le inquirió, su tono era deliberadamente leve, pero con un ribeteo que hizo que Elsa levantara la cabeza y se meciera incómodamente.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Elsa, tentativa.

"La luna de miel es generalmente para los recién casados." Le dijo Anna lentamente, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un simplón. "Somos recién casadas. A menos que quieras cambiar eso." Le clavó a Elsa una mirada de advertencia.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta. "Yo –no. Has dejado tus sentimientos sobre eso muy claros." Una cosa verdaderamente increíble –Anna no quería dejarla. De ninguna. forma. Por una parte, Elsa estaba tratando de ajustar su mente a esa idea, manejándola cuidadosamente como si se tratara de una escultura de cristal recién salida del horno, imaginó que le tomaría tiempo. Uno no podía cambiar instantáneamente cierta forma de pensar, aún luego de pasar por una buena reprimenda por ello.

Anna bajó la vista al escritorio, fijó su atención en los archivos de sus pretendientes. "¿Qué vas a hacer con estos?"

Elsa los miró. "Bueno, lo más noble sería quemarlos." Le dijo. "Aunque si algún día me enfado, podría escoger alguno al azar para calmarme la bilis."

Ante eso, la quijada de Anna le cayó abierta y levantó la cara para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a la Reina. "Elsa." Comenzó Anna. "Eso no es–"

"¿Muy agradable?" Hubo un trazo de humor en la sonrisa de Elsa. "Ya te dije que no lo soy."

Anna giró los ojos, pero le sonrió de vuelta. "¿De verdad vas a arruinarlos a todos?"

"No estoy segura." Admitió Elsa. "Yo… me había interesado en ellos, para asegurarme que ninguno fuera verdaderamente algún granuja. Como dijiste, ellos debían estar más interesados en tu título y en tu dote que en ti." Le dijo Elsa con una mirada compungida. Anna meneó la cabeza; el pensamiento había estado tan cercano a la verdad que aquello no podía tomarse como una ofensa.

Elsa acomodó la pila y la regresó a su carpeta, sopesándola en su mano; no era nada liviana. Habría significado muchas vidas arruinadas si se hubiese sentido particularmente vengativa, lo cual preocupantemente no le despertó ningún tipo de remordimiento. Elsa se preguntó si era porque verdaderamente era descorazonada o si se debía a que esos pretendientes habían estado compitiendo por Anna. En algunos de sus peores ataques de mal humor previos a la boda, el pensamiento de atormentar a algún particularmente vil pretendiente la había asaltado hasta que consideraba la reacción que Anna podría tener si algún día se enteraba. Aquello le había controlado la mano con efectividad.

"Pero no te estaba monitoreando activamente." Le dijo Elsa. "Yo no ordené que se hiciera nada. Calhoun juntó todo esto sin que yo lo supiera y lo usó para fastidiarme. Holsen me enviaba mensajes para recordarme que necesitaba encargarme de nuestro compromiso y yo estaba… quizá imperdonablemente indecisa al respecto."

Elsa le dedicó una triste sonrisa y le extendió la carpeta a Anna. Todavía podía recordar las exactas palabras de Calhoun sobre el tema: _"Cazadores de herederas están olfateando a su mujer, le ruego me disculpe, su majestad." _Ella casi le había arrojado los documentos a la cabeza cuando Calhoun le había casualmente proferido aquello. Su mujer, en efecto.

Elsa carraspeó, sacudiendo ese recuerdo. "Tal vez tu deberías decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer con esto. Yo no creo poder confiar en que no… calmaré mi bilis a sus expensas si me cruzo con la oportunidad de hacerlo."

Anna la tomó y apretó los labios. Ahora se sentía algo curiosa sobre esos pretendientes, queriendo de alguna manera revisar los archivos y ver qué tipo de hombres eran los que se escondían detrás de esas sonrisas educadas y lindos rostros. Aunque Elsa tenía razón –en que lo mejor sería probablemente destruir los documentos. Pero su mano no liberó la carpeta –en su lugar, bajó la mirada para observarla, y entonces miró a Elsa, quien le estaba sonriendo débilmente.

La epifanía que la golpeó entre los ojos casi la dejó aturdida y tambaleante. Las piezas simplemente cayeron en su sitio, cada pista que Elsa le había dejado inadvertidamente, cada palabra cuidadosamente escogida en todas sus conversaciones. _Elsa la amaba_. Y no como una amiga, de la infancia ni lo que fuera. _Elsa estaba enamorada de ella._

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se preguntó Anna, deslumbrada. Podía sentir que su mandíbula se le abría quizás para atrapar moscas, mientras su mente se revolvía. Todas las cosas que Elsa había hecho habían sido para beneficiarla, por cuidar sus mejores intereses, sus deseos; o al menos habían sido las cosas que Elsa pensó que ella habría querido. Cada vez que Elsa había hecho algo que parecía ridículo e innecesario, si Anna consideraba de nuevo las solicitudes de su esposa armada con lo que sabía ahora, todo habría cobrado un extraño sentido. Cada acción había tenido el amor escrito encima, incluso si Elsa lo había hecho todo de una manera admirablemente torpe, especialmente con ese maldito afán de esconderse y guardarle secretos. ¿Era todo eso una confesión de amor entregada de forma dudosa, como cuando un gato orgullosamente le demuestra el cariño a su amo presentándole un ave muerta?

En retrospectiva, Ella debió al menos considerar la posibilidad, decidió Anna. Creyendo que Elsa había actuado como una idiota, Anna no se había quedado nada atrás, de hecho Anna podría encontrarse justo en los talones de Elsa en ese frente. Anna sabía que eso iba a colorear cada recuerdo que tenía –anticipadamente se encontró escudriñando en cada uno para descubrir cuando le habían surgido esos sentimientos, porque todo lo que Elsa había hecho estaba lejos de tratarse de cosas que respondieran a un sentimiento repentino. La Reina era una criatura deliberada; Elsa siempre estaba pensando a futuro, planeando con precisión cada uno de sus pasos. Elsa había planeado todo eso con un año de anticipación. Resultaba asombroso imaginar desde hacía cuando podía haber comenzado aquello.

"Elsa." Comenzó Anna, tratando de dar con la mejor forma de abordar el tema sobre los sentimientos de su esposa. Decidió casi inmediatamente que la manera directa no sería probablemente la mejor. Recién habían peleado y Elsa no se encontraría en el mejor estado mental como para hablar sobre… eso.

"¿Por qué no consumamos? El verdadero motivo." Le preguntó Anna en su lugar.

"¿Hm? Oh, bueno. Fue por la anulación." Replicó Elsa con las cejas levantadas. "Mayormente fue por eso, en realidad. Habría facilitado el proceso si el matrimonio no se consumaba. Eso era, en caso que tú así lo quisieras. Aunque dijiste que habías apreciado los beneficios del cortejo." Añadió, preguntándose si Anna iba a enfadarse por eso también.

"Pero, ¿alguna vez tú lo quisiste? ¿Anular el matrimonio?"

Elsa se coloreó ligeramente. "No." Le dijo con suavidad. "No lo quise. Me alegra que tú… tampoco." Añadió tratando de mantener la ligereza de su voz. "Creo que tu padre me habría asesinado."

Anna asintió distraídamente. "Cierto, papá te habría cortado la cabeza." Entonces miró a su esposa atentamente y esa mirada hizo que Elsa se moviera en su asiento.

Anna quería besarla. Todavía quería hacerle a Elsa mucho más que solamente besarla, pero la epifanía le había cambiado ese deseo ante una nueva perspectiva. Pareció rogarle la pregunta sobre cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos por la Reina. Confusos, por una parte Anna estaba bastante segura de ello.

Elsa finalmente se estremeció y desvió la mirada. No podía leerle los pensamientos a Anna y sus nervios se le seguían sintiendo expuestos por su discusión.

"Holsen probablemente envíe pronto ese borrador." Le dijo, cambiando el tema de manera intencional. "Sobre las leyes de sucesión en las que mi padre estaba trabajando. Si tú estás… si estás segura sobre la adopción, trabajaré en ellas, Anna." Le dijo Elsa quedamente. "me aseguraré que pasen sin lagunas."

Eso trajo niños de nuevo a la mente de Anna, pero por el momento hizo gentilmente a un lado el pensamiento; necesitaba deliberar sobre sus propios sentimientos antes de hacer cualquier cosa. La carpeta le pesaba en las manos –se preguntó si Elsa había recorrido cada página de los archivos sintiéndose celosa. No quería pensar que Elsa había estado sufriendo por aquello.

"¿Me avisarás cuando lo tengas?"

Elsa le asintió. "Por supuesto."

La habitación ya no se sentía tan helada y Elsa había recuperado su semblante serio. Todo había cambiado, pero seguía siendo igual. El sol todavía brillaba en el exterior, el estudio seguía estando pulcro y ordenado, y Elsa aún estaba ahí. Excepto que Anna ahora sabía que Elsa la amaba, y todo se sentía diferente, aunque no lo pareciera.

Anna dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Lentamente, se inclinó mientras Elsa la miraba confusamente, y comenzó cuando Anna sostuvo el rostro de la Reina entre sus manos. Anna le depositó un beso en los labios, suave y dulce.

Incluso besarse se sentía distinto, pensó Anna. Tal vez porque ahora los besos tenían un significado, Anna decidió que necesitaría probar aquello frecuentemente. Si estaba en lo cierto, no creía que Elsa le fuera a objetar nada.

"No me respondiste la pregunta de antes." Le dijo Anna una vez que se retiró, sus manos aún sostenían a Elsa. Sonrió ante la respiración agitada de la Reina. No, no creía que Elsa fuera a objetarle del todo. Elsa la amaba y ese conocimiento la calentó hasta los tobillos incluso si todavía no estaba muy segura sobre sus propios sentimientos. Quería asegurarse antes de decirle nada a su esposa.

Elsa trató de enfocarse en Anna. No había estado preparada para ese beso y su inteligencia se le había dispersado en el instante en que los labios de su esposa se posaron sobre los suyos. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre el tipo de matrimonio que quieres para nosotras."

Sus labios se separaron. "Oh." Parpadeó varias veces. Esa era una forma nueva de pensar, considerar las cosas que ella quería. Para su vergüenza, se había quedado sin palabras.

Anna le sonrió pacientemente. "¿Necesitas tiempo para responder a eso?"

Un rubor se le extendió por las mejillas. "Si no te importa." Fue capaz de decir Elsa. "Yo solo… me alegro que quieras esto. Nosotras." Entonces enrojeció aun más y miró hacia otra parte.

Anna se rio y jaló a Elsa para besarla nuevamente, esta vez de forma alegre y juguetona. "¿Crees que te tome mucho tiempo?" Le preguntó contra la boca de la Reina.

"No lo creo." Le dijo Elsa, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se levantó e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le protestó el cuerpo una vez que estuvo sobre sus pies. Anna le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"Lo suficiente como para no acompañarte a cabalgar pronto." Le dijo Elsa. Le dirigió una mirada a Anna y jaló a la muchacha para abrazarla. La mejilla de la Reina se presionaba contra el cabello de la pelirroja, la sensación del puro alivio que sentía la hizo apretar más fuerte a su esposa de lo que normalmente habría hecho.

"Lamento mucho todo." Susurró Elsa. "Espero que puedas perdonarme. Te casaste con una idiota."

Anna sonrió y le rodeó la cintura a su esposa con los brazos. "Está bien. Estoy segura que encontraremos algún uso para ti." Le dijo Anna en un tono tranquilizador. "He escuchado que los sirvientes necesitan que los aterroricen."

Aquello sorprendentemente le sacó la risa. Elsa simplemente se aferró a Anna –por primera vez en años, no tuvo que anticiparse a la idea de dejarla ir. Anna no iba a marcharse a ninguna parte, ni de vuelta a Corona ni con alguien más. Elsa nunca en la vida se había sentido tan feliz como lo hizo en ese momento.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTA: ****_Ah… la vida en un matrimonio de verdad…_**

**...**

**Un acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 15**

**...**

Anna dejó a Elsa en el estudio y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Dudaba que su esposa lograra terminar con su trabajo –esa pelea las había agotado a ambas, aun si les había aclarado muchos cosas, las dos necesitaban tiempo a solas para recuperarse, al menos por algunas horas. De todas formas ella sabía lo que hacía. Las epifanías necesitaban ser reflexionadas ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que a lomos de un caballo? No era que Anna tuviera alguna experiencia con epifanías; pues no parecían ser el tipo de cosas que suelen ocurrir muy a menudo.

Luego de regresar a su habitación para cambiarse, Anna anduvo a zancadas rumbo a los establos en el patio real con un nuevo par de pantalones de piel, una chaqueta verde oscuro y botas de montar. Los caballerizos inmediatamente la reverenciaron cuando la veían pasar, sin duda alguna recordando las instrucciones que Elsa les había dado. Los mozos de cuadras de Corona estaban tan acostumbrados a ella que muy raramente, si no es que nunca la reverenciaban. Anna sabía que ninguna cantidad de promesas tranquilizadoras podría relajar aquel servilismo, así que simplemente tendría que esperar a que los caballerizos de Arendelle se acostumbraran a su presencia también.

"Buenas tardes, su alteza." La saludó O´Brien, al encontrarla ante las puertas de los establos. "¿Quiere que le prepare un caballo?"

A Anna le gustaba la conducta de O´Brien en general. Tenía una presencia serena, y firme que apaciguaba a los caballos, sus gestos y su discurso eran calmos y deliberados. Se parecía a Elsa en la forma que ejercía autoridad, una cualidad que se reflejaba en cómo se comportaba el mozo, pero Anna se preguntaba cómo tomaría el hecho de ser comandado por una mujer. Las damas por lo regular tenían poco interés en la carne de caballo más allá de asegurarse que combinaran con el color del carruaje del que tiraban. El caballerizo le había contestado bastante bien sus preguntas el día anterior, así que decidió otorgarle el beneficio de la duda por el momento.

"Buenos días." Le devolvió Anna. "Y sí por favor. No muy enérgico." Añadió con una sonrisa; después de todo seguía estando adolorida. "Me gustaría eventualmente cabalgar a todos los corceles que tenemos, así que ni Roma ni Héctor hoy."

Las cejas de O´Brien se alzaron, pero no hizo comentario alguno. "Por supuesto, su alteza."

Después de dar instrucciones a un mozo expectante, O´Brien regresó con Anna. "Serán solo unos momentos, su alteza."

"Gracias." Le dijo Anna. Estudió al feje de los mozos de cuadras, era alto y delgado, pero fuerte, su rostro aún era suave aunque tenía que ser de mediana edad. Su cabellera negra estaba estrechamente recortada y estaba ataviado en simples y casi monocromáticos ropajes. Un hombre de aspecto muy modesto, pensó Anna, pero con un aire de competencia.

"¿O´Brien, mencionaste que eres de Irlanda?"

"Así es, su alteza."

"¿Y has trabajado en Inglaterra? ¿Para caballerizas de carreras?"

"Así es, su alteza."

Un hombre taciturno también. "Puedes decirme Anna." Intentó, aunque sabía bien que se negaría.

O´Brien le dirigió una mirada ligeramente perpleja. "Usted sabe que no puedo, su alteza." Le dijo. "Su majestad me haría cortar la cabeza."

Anna tuvo que reírse. "Oh, Elsa difícilmente te mataría. Es muy agradable, sabes." Pero con un fuerte temperamento, se vio forzada a admitir ahora la pelirroja. Uno frío y atemorizante que Elsa normalmente parecía conservar firmemente atado.

"Así es, su alteza." Le dijo. "Su majestad es muy amable."

No debería estar intentando sacarle información al personal, pero con lo que había sucedido, junto con lo descubierto en el despacho de Elsa, Anna quería indagar todo sobre lo que su esposa había estado haciendo y averiguar en qué otras formas había cambiado.

"Concuerdo contigo, Elsa es muy amable." Le dijo Anna. "¿Llevas mucho trabajando aquí, O´Brien?"

"Menos de seis meses, su alteza."

Diablos, todos esos "su alteza," eran fatigantes. "O´Brien, en serio puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila. También te aceptaría ´princesa´ o ´princesa Anna.´ Te prometo que me aseguraré que Elsa no ordene una bandeja de plata para tu cabeza."

"Su alteza." Comenzó O´Brien. Las comisuras de sus labios se le torcieron ligeramente. "Si me permite. Su majestad, la Reina, es mi señora. Me dio instrucciones muy específicas para que yo, y todo el personal que está bajo mi supervisión nos comportemos con propiedad en su presencia. No podría dirigirme hacia usted de manera casual."

Anna suspiró. "Elsa debe ser una empleadora espantosa." Le dijo, reuniendo una mirada derrotada. "No tenía idea que fuera tan dura."

O´Brien saltó a la defensa de Elsa con una rapidez admirable. "No del todo su alteza." Le dijo. "La Reina ha sido muy generosa con respecto al mantenimiento de los establos y los caballos."

"Que interesante, no creo que Elsa mostrara en la vida haber tenido algún interés por los caballos." Le dijo Anna, con los ojos grandes y cándidos.

O´Brien le dio un vistazo a la fervorosa cara de la princesa consorte y fue un hombre perdido. "Su majestad indicó su poco interés." Comenzó. "pero dijo que aspiraba construir un establo que rivalizara con el de Corona. Mi especialidad es entrenar caballos de carreras y estoy seguro que usted sabe que Corona no es reconocida por correr."

"Es cierto." Concedió Anna alegremente. "Para mi eterno pesar. Me encantan las carreras. ¿Alguna vez has estado en una carrera de caballos, O´Brien?"

"Lo he estado." Le dijo, parándose un poco más derecho. "He enviado muchos corceles a Newmarket."

"Oh, ¿De verdad?" Anna avanzó con los ojos brillándole con genuino interés. "¡Siempre he querido asistir a las carreras de Newmarket! He escuchado que solo los mejores caballos compiten ahí. En Corona solo tuvimos algunas cuantas carreras y, oh bueno, fueron emocionantes, pero no creo que se puedan comparar con algo como Newmarket."

No puedo hablar por las carreras en Corona, princesa, pero las carreras anuales en Newmarket son un verdadero espectáculo." Continuó O´Brien, poniéndose más animado bajo la atención maravillada de Anna. No más "su alteza" pensó complacida. "Miles de entre toda Inglaterra y sus vecinos asisten para ver a los mejores pura sangre competir."

Hablaron sobre Newmarket y las posibilidades que tenían las caballerizas de Arendelle por largo rato. Cuando un mozo se apareció con una montura ensillada y O´Brien educadamente dio un paso hacia atrás para que Anna graciosamente terminara la conversación, la pelirroja apenas agarró las riendas y le siguió hablando al caballerizo.

"¿De verdad crees que podamos enviar a un competidor a Newmarket?" le preguntó Anna.

"Con la calidad de animales que tenemos aquí, sí. La Reina no reparó en gastos al momento de hacer las compras de los caballos reproductores." O´Brien titubeó. "Su majestad indicó que usted es la que tiene la última palabra con todas las selecciones. ¿Hay alguna que no le complazca?"

"¡Oh, no, para nada!" Anna comenzó a ponerse los guantes y se mordió el labio. "Creo que podría decirse que estoy muy interesada en los establos de Arendelle." Comenzó, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor forma de decirlo. Ella nunca se había obligado a ser parte en nada que involucrara tomar decisiones o conllevara alguna responsabilidad. No podría tratar los establos como un deber menor, ni un capricho, y sabía que si le preguntaba a Elsa, la Reina le aseguraría que Anna podía formar parte de eso. Pero Anna sabía que no podía ir a correr con Elsa por todo.

"Me gustaría que se me incluyera en las operaciones de los establos." Dijo Anna, alzando la barbilla para mirar a O´Brien a los ojos. Trató de pensar en cómo Elsa le hablaba a Holsen, cómo la mirada de Elsa nunca se desviaba del rostro del hombre mayor, cómo su voz era firme y autoritaria, pero nunca imperiosa.

"especialmente en lo que concierne a la cría, el cuidado general y el entrenamiento. Cuento con experiencia, aunque seguramente no se compara con la tuya." Le dijo, tratando de no dejar que la incertidumbre se le notara en la voz. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre correr? Podía enseñar trucos y persuadir a caballos mal portados a someterse ante un jinete, pero seguramente correr tenía que ser una cosa completamente distinta.

_Tú eres más que la esposa de alguien_, le había dicho Elsa. _Tú no eres ganado_. Qué lejana se sentía aquella plática, pero había sido apenas el día anterior que Elsa le dijera aquello. Anna no pensó que pondría en práctica sus palabras tan pronto.

"¿Tienes alguna objeción, O´Brien? Te aseguro que aprenderé rápido."

O´Brien ocultó una sonrisa. La princesa consorte se veía tan seria que se asemejaba a su esposa de alguna forma, aunque el efecto era suavizado por su cálido semblante –su alteza simplemente se veía más amigable que su majestad, como un cálido fuego junto a una tormenta invernal. Pero aun así los fuegos quemaban y O´Brien sabía que era mejor no dar una cara bonita por benigna –la princesa consorte era también su señora, si bien estaba solo un escalón por debajo de la Reina.

"Claro que no, su alteza." Le dijo afablemente. "Su majestad indicó que su interés por los establos no se trataba de uno pasajero. Me sentiré más que feliz de mantenerla al tanto sobre cualquier decisión que deba tomarse."

Anna no pudo ocultar su asombro. "¿De verdad?" se sonrojó, mientras O´Brien no reaccionaba más allá de una educada inclinación de cabeza. "Oh, estoy tan– contenta." Se las ingenió a decir con una pequeña risa. "Yo solo –bueno, gracias, O´Brien."

"El placer es mío, princesa Anna." Se permitió decir el caballerizo con una sonrisa. "La Reina ha elogiado mucho sus habilidades al montar. Había esperado trabajar cerca de usted para brindarle prestigio a las caballerizas de Arendelle."

Anna sonrió. "¿Elsa ha hablado sobre mí?"

"No mucho, princesa Anna." El jefe de mozos de cuadra recordó la forma en la que la voz de la Reina se había suavizado ante la mención de su, en ese entonces, prometida el día que lo había contratado y la forma en la que la Reina había estado observando a la princesa consorte el día anterior durante su recorrido por los establos. No necesitó que la Reina le dijera nada para saber.

"Ya no la entretengo." O´Brien le asintió y la reverenció. "¿Desea que la escolten?"

"No me alejaré mucho." Le contestó Anna al tiempo que se montaba al caballo. "Estaré de regreso para la hora de comida." Les agitó la mano a los guardias y se alejó por la misma puerta por la que Elsa y ella salieron el día anterior, apurando a su caballo para ir a galope.

…

Anna mantuvo un paso vigoroso aun si no había tenido intención de alejarse mucho por el prado. Con cada tranco la tensión de la pelea se le deshacía, sus músculos se estiraban y le quemaban por el ejercicio. Era un calor placentero, del tipo que hacía que le circulara la sangre y, de algún modo, siempre le facilitaba pensar. Dejó que la mente se le vaciara mientras se concentraba en el camino, por una vez no le prestó mucha atención a su montura, excepto por el plácido ritmo que producían sus cascos.

Una vez que hubo puesto cierta distancia entre los muros de la ciudad, Anna desmontó y llevó a su caballo de las riendas hacia un borde sombreado del fiordo para contemplar el paisaje. La ciudad todavía dominaba la vista, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejana como para poder apreciar la torre más alta del castillo sin necesidad de estirar el cuello. Su estandarte y el de Elsa ondeaban ante el viento.

Luego de asegurar las riendas de su montura en una rama, se desabotonó la chaqueta y se sentó en una roca bajo un árbol con un frasco de agua en la mano. Anna estiró las piernas con un suspiro relajado mientras el sudor se le secaba en la piel.

Desde luego, su mente inmediatamente abordó el tema de Elsa una vez que se permitió divagar. Anna cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra el tronco. La superficie rugosa se le hundía en la espalda y sus músculos adoloridos, pero le agradó la sensación.

No sabía cómo se sentía respecto a su esposa.

No era que no le importara Elsa –se preocupaba mucho por la Reina. Pensándolo bien, Había muy poco que Anna no haría por ella, aunque Elsa nunca le había pedido nada. Parecía ser que Elsa era la que siempre la estaba procurando, incluso de niñas –no, _especialmente_ cuando niñas. La diferencia en sus edades era más evidente cuando eran pequeñas y Elsa había llevado su madurez y estatus de la mayor como si ya se hubiera tratado de una adulta. Incluso aunque Kristoff y Elsa tenían la misma edad, a él le escocía la responsabilidad. No era desobligado, pero Anna lo veía como su hermano mayor –divertido, amoroso, y aun así incómodo como príncipe de la corona. Ella lo seguía viendo bajo esa luz, aunque se preguntaba si los viajes y el tiempo lejos lo habrían cambiado.

Mientras que Elsa siempre había sido perfecta. Hermosa, grácil, inteligente; pero eso no era todo lo que era Elsa, comprendió Anna. Como Elsa le había demostrado esa mañana, la Reina también había padecido en sus propias formas con inseguridades y recriminación, resolvió Anna; aquellas eran fallas que hacían a Elsa todavía más perfecta aunque imperfecta también. Se sonrió a si misma con los ojos todavía cerrados –esas fallas la hacían ser humana. Muy humana. Elsa la amaba por una razón, y ese conocimiento hacía que su propio corazón le latiera más aprisa y sus nervios se estremecieran. ¿Reciprocidad, quizás? Anna levantó la vista a la copa del árbol, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas.

En el tiempo que pasaron luego de la boda, se había percatado de la atracción mutua que parecía compartir con su esposa. Se mantuvo determinada a pensar en Elsa como una amiga simplemente por la familiaridad del pasado que tenían en común, cayendo de vuelta en él como un viejo hábito incluso aunque estaban casadas. Se sonrió irónicamente para sí misma –obviamente había estado bastante confundida. Pensando que quería ambas cosas, amistad y besos y dejándose llevar por sus deseos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Había estado jugando con los sentimientos de Elsa debido a su propia ignorancia, y ese pensamiento la dejó remordiéndose de culpa. No había sido justa con Elsa, así como Elsa no había sido justa con ella; las dos estuvieron actuando como tontas.

Pero ahora lo sabía, y podían finalmente avanzar. Al considerar su futuro, Anna se dio cuenta que quería hacer feliz a Elsa, una idea que la consternó, porque no sabía cómo lo conseguiría desde que su esposa había dejado de ser una niña y sus gustos indudablemente tenían que haber cambiado. ¿Qué era lo que hacía feliz a Elsa?

Anna sonrió repentinamente. Besos. Elsa disfrutaba los besos. ¿Pero qué hacía Elsa antes que se casaran? Le resultó desconcertante lo fácil que le fue creer que su esposa probablemente ya no hacía nada divertido y se le pasaba trabajando. Bueno, tendría que averiguarlo; ella ya tenía un montón de cosas que le quería preguntar a Elsa, así que esperaba que su esposa se las fuera respondiendo con el tiempo.

Anna se levantó, estirando los miembros hasta que se sintió suelta y ágil otra vez. Le dio un profundo trago a su frasco de agua y miró las banderas sobre el castillo por un largo rato antes de montarse de nuevo a su corcel. Tenía todavía algo de tiempo antes de la comida, pero tuvo un impulso –como un instinto –de regresar pronto a casa. Anna se sonrió –probablemente debería pensar más en lo que le debería decir a Elsa, pero todos sabían que esa no era la manera en la que ella hacía las cosas.

…

Anna había estado en lo cierto. Elsa no había podido hacer nada de su trabajo.

En su estudio, Elsa estaba tendida sobre su espalda en su sillón, sintiéndose como una sobreviviente. Su despacho, decidió, de alguna manera había estado invitando a toda clase de cambios en su vida y su forma de pensar. Primero descubrió sobre la falta de autoestima y orgullo de Anna, luego su suegra le había depositado sin ceremonia aquellos sórdidos secretos familiares sobre la conciencia, y luego ella y Anna se habían peleado como lobos y decidido… no estaba muy segura.

Decidido que estamos casadas, fue lo que pudo concluir Elsa. Casadas de verdad.

No que no hubieran estado casadas antes, pero habían tenido encima esa nube de expectativa previa a su confrontación –una nube de su propia creación, Elsa sabía bien. Había estado tan preparada para dejar ir a Anna, que hasta la había empujado rumbo a la puerta con esos secretos expuestos y las horribles partes de sí misma. Pero Anna no se había ido.

Elsa se cubrió los ojos con una mano y exhaló. Anna no se había ido. Anna quería que permanecieran juntas. Anna quería _esto_.

Quiso pellizcarse, pero se sintió tentada a quedarse dormida. No creía que hubiera dormido mucho más la semana previa a la boda de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos días. Tal vez el matrimonio convertía a las personas en perezosos. Elsa no podía recordar si sus padres dormían mucho. ¿Tal vez sería un efecto que iría desapareciendo? Se tuvo que sonreír para sí misma –los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Al menos no estaba retrayéndose o sopesando decisiones difíciles; su mente estaba extraordinariamente ligera.

Anna quería estar con ella.

Antes que se diera cuenta, Elsa se sintió sonreír. Obviamente su mente seguía procesando aquellas noticias, repitiéndolas e imprimiéndolas firmemente en su subconsciente. O tal vez era que solo lo estaba saboreando, como un dulce. Como chocolate. ¿Siquiera importaba de que tipo fuera? Solo sabía que era la variedad más dichosa de golosina que hubiera tenido, o que le faltara, o hubiera probado. Era… simplemente glorioso. Indescriptible.

Se sentía tan _feliz_, Ahí estaba la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, recostaba sobre su espalda en la comodidad de su sillón en la privacidad de su estudio, con una mano cubriéndole los ojos y sonriéndole estúpidamente al techo. Todo porque su esposa le había dicho en términos muy claros que su matrimonio debía ser real en cada extensión de la palabra. _Real_.

Para su horror, una risa le borbotó por la garganta. Oh Dios. Se estaba riendo como una colegiala tonta también. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había reído? Fuera cuando fuera, seguramente habría sido por obra de Anna. La risa verdadera no le venía con facilidad, pero Anna siempre había tenido la manera de sacársela. Elsa bajó su mano para cubrirse la boca como si pensara que así podría sofocar aquella floreciente alegría.

Nunca se esperó eso. Nunca en toda su vida, así como nunca esperó vencer a su padre en el ajedrez. Siempre le dijo a Anna que el valor de sus partidas se encontraba en el proceso y no en su inminente derrota, pero no le había sido del todo honesta –había disfrutado los juegos, pero siempre había deseado ganar incluso si nunca pensó que pudiera lograrlo. Elsa se preguntó si así era como sabía la victoria: duramente batallada, pero aún más dulce por ello.

Sí, iba a saborearla. Incluso bañarse de ella, como un gato que se enrosca en un punto iluminado para tomar el sol. Todo se sentía como un sueño, ambos regalos, el haber sido liberada de la carga del legado familiar y la misma Anna. Elsa no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que podría haber hecho para merecer esa inesperada fortuna. ¿Era fortuna la palabra adecuada? ¿Tal vez los recientes eventos habían sido orquestados por la gracia de algo más grande que ella misma? Se rio suavemente –si se sentía como haber presenciado un milagro. No. Milagros –en plural. Se preguntó si era muy tarde para volverse religiosa; nunca se había adherido demasiado a las enseñanzas de la iglesia. Ninguno de sus padres en realidad, especialmente su padre. Después de enterarse por todo lo que habían sufrido, Elsa podía entender por qué él no había puesto su confianza en algún misterioso y gran ser superior. Su padre había creído en sí mismo y solo en sí mismo para proteger a su familia, su legado, su reino.

_Dios no tiene nada que hacer con lo que dejas atrás_, le había dicho una vez. _Es lo que haces con tus propias manos lo que construye tu legado._

Cuidadosamente, se quitó los guantes y estiró los brazos para examinarse las manos. Ella siempre pensó que se había referido a sus poderes –su maldición –cuando le había dicho eso, porque Dios no habría permitido que una persona fuera capaz de semejante daño. Su padre nunca habló sobre sus poderes como si fueran una maldición, pero Elsa había sabido incluso desde niña que era diferente, que tenía que ser –cuidadosa. Muy cuidadosa, porque el potencial para los accidentes y el daño era enorme. Había comprendido implícitamente que todos tenían que mantenerse a distancia suya, incluida Anna. Aún si Anna se lo había puesto tan difícil con su absoluto desprecio por la auto preservación, ante lo cual Elsa había respondido practicando más duramente porque había sido muy egoísta y solitaria como para alejar a Anna de su lado.

Anna quería esto. Las quería a _ellas_. Todavía era difícil pensarse juntas como una unidad; el sentimiento que le evocaba era una mezcla de aturdida incredulidad y emoción. Y si la interpretación de Alice sobre lo que sus padres habían querido para ella era correcta, ellos habían querido que tuviera a Anna. Lo que quería decir que a Elsa le estaba… _permitido_. Podía ser feliz. Tal vez el legado no significaba dejar algo impresionante para que las generaciones futuras lo admiraran, sino una vida que no se arrepintiera de vivir. Y ella nunca, jamás, podría arrepentirse de Anna.

Elsa se sentó. Sujetó los guantes en su mano, la tela arrugándose en su agarre. Por primera vez, sentía la mente llena de posibilidades. El peso del deber y de Arendelle se sentía mucho más ligero ante la perspectiva de Anna estando ahí con ella. Ya no estaba sola.

Dejó los guantes en el asiento acojinado a su lado y comenzó a sacarse los pasadores del cabello hasta que su trenzado le cayó por sobre el hombro y largos mechones platinados le resbalaron por el rostro. Recordó que Anna le había dicho que le gustaba su cabello suelto cuando caminaban a su recepción. Ahora podía hacer cosas por Anna simplemente por el placer de hacerla feliz en lugar de sentir que le estaba ofreciendo tributos. Pensar en el futuro ya no le provocaba sentimientos de temor y aprehensión, sino de embriagante anticipación. Ahora de verdad esperaba por el siguiente minuto, hora, día, y el tiempo que les restara de vida, por lo bueno y por lo malo.

Elsa se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se lo apartó de la cara, esperando que se viera presentable. Iba a necesitar responderle a Anna qué tipo de matrimonio era el que quería.

…

"¿Debo interpretar que su plática fue bien?"

Elsa se detuvo en corto. Había estado tan concentrada en su camino que no se percató de su suegra que salía de la biblioteca. Elsa se giró con una sonrisa de disculpa. "¿Por qué lo dices, tía?"

Alice ladeó la cabeza. "No recuerdo haberte visto nunca antes tan… entusiasmada." Le dijo.

Elsa casi se llevó una mano a la cara como si quisiera confirmar si en realidad su felicidad se le notaba tan claramente. Se resistió a hacerlo. "¿Ni siquiera el día de mi boda?" Se evadió la rubia.

"Me atrevería a decir que no." Le contestó Alice. "Mi hija se tropezó hacia tus brazos en el altar."

Elsa se sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Lo hizo."

"Fue afortunada que estuvieras ahí para atraparla." Le dijo Alice con un rastro de humor.

La sonrisa de Elsa se tornó cálida. "Creo que yo también soy afortunada." La Reina se preguntó qué tanto le podría decir a su suegra; parecía ser lo justo desde que Alice había sido la mensajera de uno de sus milagros. "La charla terminó bien. Anna… disipó toda posibilidad de una anulación."

"Por supuesto que lo hizo." Le dijo Alice como si estableciera un hecho obvio. "Yo no eduqué a ninguna idiota."

Elsa casi se rio. Dios. Alice había dado en el clavo con una precisión pasmosa. "No, pero se casó con una."

"Eso también lo sabía. Ambas se complementan. Anna pondrá un alto a todas esas tonterías con las que te gusta salir." Le dijo Alice con el semblante completamente serio a excepción del brillo de sus ojos. "Y tú serás sensata y no la dejarás hacer nada muy temerario."

Elsa alzó las cejas. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Oh, no, ya lo descubrirás por ti misma." Le dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa. "Es parte de la diversión de estar casadas."

"Hm." Fue todo lo que pudo decir Elsa. Hizo una pausa. "¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al tío Frederick? Creo que necesito disculparme con él."

"Oh, bueno, debe de andar por ahí." Le dijo Alice. "Seguramente lamiéndose las heridas. No le permití salirse con la suya con eso de la cláusula en el contrato nupcial."

"Bueno." Elsa se aclaró la garganta. "Tía tengo que recordarte que yo comparto la culpa con él." Comenzó a decir, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba. Su suegra en verdad podía ser un dragón cuando se enfadaba. "Y yo provoqué al tío anoche."

"Oh, pero me refería a _esconderlo_ de mí." Alice se examinó una pelusa invisible en la muñeca. "Frederick ya debería de saberlo, especialmente con lo que involucra a nuestros niños. Obviamente que no debió haberte permitido alterar el contrato en primer lugar, pero honestamente. El no decirme." Alice chistó.

Elsa trató de no quedársele mirando, pero lo encontró difícil. "¿Tal vez los vea más tarde entonces al tío y a ti? Anna dijo que volvería de su cabalgata para la hora de la comida." Intentó. Una cautelosa ofrenda de paz.

"No es necesario, cariño. Estoy segura que Anna y tú querrán estar solas ahora que han aclarado todo ese sinsentido. ¡Anulaciones y modificaciones! De donde quiera que sacaras semejantes cosas." Alice recompensó a Elsa con una sonrisa alegre y se alejó como un navío triunfante, dejando a la joven Reina forcejeando entre su estela. El sentimiento no fue muy distinto al del desayuno del día anterior cuando había presenciado algún tipo de velada dinámica marital que Elsa no pudo descifrar. Luego de sacudir la cabeza, continuó por el rumbo original que había emprendido.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación –No los aposentos del Rey, sino su vieja habitación, la que usaba antes que sus padres fallecieran. La mayoría de sus viejas cosas se habían quedado ahí en lugar de mudarse con ella. Bajo una profunda introspección, supuso que su vida se dividía en dos partes: la niña que tuvo familia y la mujer que no. Aunque aquello ya no era del todo cierto, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa. Anna era su familia ahora. Inmóvil, Titubeó en el umbral como si ante ella hubiera una barrera invisible, entonces se armó de valor y entró.

No había estado en ese cuarto en un largo tiempo, pero todo le era conocido. Elsa se arrodilló frente a un cofre a los pies de su cama y lo abrió para examinar sus contenidos. Solo algunas cosas viejas, justo como esperaba, continuó escarbando hasta que encontró lo que había estado buscando y lo sacó para examinarlo.

La nostalgia le supo agridulce cuando observó el gastado, pero fino cuero. Elsa se preguntó si Anna lo recordaba. La Reina se levantó y recorrió la mirada por la habitación al tiempo que las memorias le volvían. La cama de cuatro postes, las muñecas de trapo, el vestidor y su espejo. El papel tapiz seguía intacto en las paredes, hermoso y brillante incluso en aquella y relativamente poco favorable iluminación –la ventana estaba descubierta, pero el sol ya había pasado su ápice. Mientras que la habitación había sido limpiada regularmente por órdenes de Gerda, nadie se quedaba ahí. El cuarto se veía exactamente igual al día en que lo dejó, como si se hubiera congelado en el tiempo. Ni siquiera cargaba con ese característico olor que viene con el desuso –las mucamas seguramente lo habrían oreado hacía poco.

No había pensado mucho en su vieja alcoba; no estaba segura si se debía a que no había querido hacerlo o a la falta de necesidad. No era un asunto urgente, pero pensó que tendría que decidir qué iba a hacer con sus pertenencias; cuatro años de rehuirles eran más que suficientes. Cuando Elsa se giró, escuchó el inconfundible golpeteo de botas cruzando por el corredor. Se paralizó. –tenía que tratarse de Anna, regresando más pronto de lo que había esperado. Reconoció la forma en la que su esposa caminaba, rápida y con cierta floritura.

Anna se apareció en la puerta, su cabello estaba revuelto y su respiración era intensa. La chaqueta verde estaba desabrochada, su bolsillo se abultaba en donde habían sido guardados sus guantes de equitación y tenía las mejillas rosas. Descansó una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras se miraron la una a la otra. Elsa sobresaltada y Anna decidida.

"Volviste temprano." Le dijo Elsa. Se sintió extrañamente expuesta al ser atrapada ahí metida en su viejo cuarto. Como si no debiera haber estado ahí.

Anna no le contestó inmediatamente. Escudriñó a Elsa con algo de asombro. "Te soltaste el cabello."

Elsa casi se pasó la mano inconscientemente para peinarse la platinada cabellera, pero se forzó a quedarse quieta. "Sí. Creo que me gusta más llevarlo así. ¿Qué opinas?"

La pelirroja la examinó a detalle antes de contestarle. "También me gusta, te ves muy linda así." Sus ojos se posaron en las manos de Elsa. "¿Qué es eso?"

Elsa quiso ocultarlo tras su espalda, sintiéndose tímida. Lo cual era algo ridículo porque no era nada vergonzoso. "Es mi viejo cuaderno de dibujo. ¿Lo –lo recuerdas? Yo solía dibujar."

"Claro que sí. Dibujabas figuras geométricas, animales también, pero te gustaba más hacer edificios." Le dijo Anna. Sus facciones se tornaron perplejas. "Espera, ¿dijiste que ´solías hacerlo´? ¿Dejaste de dibujar?"

"No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo." Admitió Elsa. "Mi padre –bueno, sabes que realmente no lo aprobaba." El Rey nunca la había reprendido por ello, pero aun así Elsa le escondía los dibujos cuando pensaba que estaba cerca. Había pensado que le había percibido cierta desaprobación y nunca se arriesgó a comprobar esa teoría.

"Oh, no sabía que le molestara." Le dijo Anna. "Es una pena. Me gustaban tus dibujos."

Aquello le produjo un pequeño rubor placentero. Alguien había elogiado su trabajo en lugar de su ética laboral, y se sintió mucho mejor que fuera Anna la que se lo dijera.

"Gracias." Respondió Elsa. "Yo estaba –yo estaba pensando en revisar algunos de mis viejos bocetos. Tal vez probar mi mano en esto nuevamente. Estoy un poco oxidada."

Anna recargó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta y le sonrió. "Volverá a ti, así como cabalgar."

"Sí, bueno, al menos mi grafito no tratará de morderme."

Anna le sonrió sin molestarse por lo último. "Es bueno para ti. Cabalgar, quiero decir. ¿Vendrás conmigo mañana?"

"Es difícil decirlo, Anna, sobre todo cuando no sé cómo me sentiré mañana." Le replicó Elsa. "Y volviste temprano. Creí que estarías fuera algún par de horas más."

"Quería hablar contigo." Anna se paró derecha y ahí fue cuando la atención de Elsa fue nuevamente embelesada por las piernas de su esposa. Dios. No les había puesto atención en su sorpresa –eran tan encantadoras como siempre, su efecto no le resultó menos devastador que antes. Se obligó a posar sus ojos en la cara de Anna para protegerse.

"¿Más charla?" Elsa trató de pronunciarlo con ligereza, pero le salió tenso en su lugar. "¿La de esta mañana no fue suficiente para ti?"

"Lo pensé bien." Continuó Anna, como si Elsa no hubiera dicho nada. "Dije que quería un matrimonio de verdad."

"¿Si?" la instó Elsa. "¿Cambiaste de opinión?"

"No." Le dijo Anna. "Es solo que–" hizo una pausa. "Espera, ¿Qué habrías hecho si te decía que lo hice?"

Elsa la recompensó con una mirada funesta. "Te habría dicho que las negociaciones ya habían terminado y probablemente te habría estrangulado por ser tan voluble." Le contestó, con la voz lo suficientemente plana para que Anna medio le creyera.

"Bien." Anna avanzó y se colocó frente a Elsa sonriéndole. "Tú no vas a ir ni hacer nada más solo porque piensas que es lo que quiero sin decírmelo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Es esta una ladina, y astuta forma de averiguar sobre tus futuros regalos de navidad y cumpleaños?" le preguntó Elsa arqueándole la ceja.

Anna casi le giró los ojos dentro de las cuencas, pero se las arregló para seguir mirando fijamente a Elsa. "Sabes a qué me refiero."

Porque nunca podía resistirse, Elsa levantó la mano y acomodó el cabello de su esposa. "Me aseguraré de hablar contigo primero" le prometió. "Mereces saber ese tipo de cosas."

"Muy bien." Repitió Anna. "Otra vez estás sin guantes."

Elsa sonrió y terminó de peinar el cabello de la pelirroja. Anna ya se veía presentable. "Supongo que podría decirse que he estado pensando sobre qué tipo de matrimonio es el que quiero."

"Oh, dime."

Elsa se encontró pensando en la mejor manera de expresarlo y se encontró a si misma rechazando todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Tal vez las palabras no bastaban. Era buena con ellas, e incluso la habían llamado elocuente antes, pero no era una poetisa. Con Anna ahí mirándola, viéndose tan hermosa y ligeramente desaliñada, decidió que algunas veces el lenguaje podía resultar completamente inadecuado.

El cuaderno de dibujo cayó sobre la alfombra con un suave golpe sordo. Alcanzó a Anna, rodeando con sus palmas el mentón de su esposa, el pulgar acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Elsa empezó a inclinarse, pero Anna ya se estaba poniendo de puntas para encontrarla. Mientras Elsa alineaba sus labios en una mejor posición, su brazo rodeó a Anna por la espalda y la acercó hacia sí. Hubo cierto dejo de calor en su primer contacto, pero ya habían tenido la práctica suficiente como para no dejarse llevar por ello.

Anna exhaló suavemente cuando se separaron, sus dedos se enredaban sobre la pendiente de los hombros de Elsa, las palmas se le presionaban contra la tela de la chaqueta de la Reina. Elsa había iniciado el beso por primera vez y se sintió tan bien. El beso no fue ardoroso, pero si emocionante. Pudo sentir que el calor le era robado del cuerpo y que una presión se le enroscaba en el fondo de su estómago, especialmente por la forma tan íntima en la que se les habían presionado las pelvis. Se saboreó los labios experimentalmente, y supo por el ritmo de la respiración de Elsa contra su mejilla que el sentimiento había sido mutuo.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" le susurró Elsa. Sus rostros estaban juntos, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Era otro mecanismo de defensa, porque nunca estaba segura de lo que podía pasar cuando se trataba de ellas y besarse.

El cerebro de Anna se sentía difuso. "No lo sé." Le dijo, sus párpados le descendieron. "Creo que tal vez deberías repetírmelo. Sabes que puedo ser algo lenta para comprender las cosas."

Elsa le sonrió cuando se inclinó nuevamente para reiterarle el punto. Anna le respondió ansiosamente, rodeando el cuello de la Reina con sus brazos. Anna era la audaz otra vez, usaba la punta de la lengua para alentar a Elsa a profundizar el beso. Le resultó absolutamente delicioso y erótico e hizo que la cabeza de Elsa sintiera vértigo. La mano alzada de la Reina descendió y se deslizó dentro del saco abierto de su esposa para acariciarle el costado, el suave lino se rozaba contra las exploradoras yemas de sus dedos. Anna se estremeció y se presionó con empeño contra Elsa –porque, no podía articularlo, pero simplemente deseaba _más_. Profirió un pequeño sonido con la garganta, una súplica por algo, y esperaba que Elsa pudiera entenderla.

Elsa gimió en silenciosa desesperación –esos sonidos que hacía Anna eran tan excitantes como caricias, e hicieron que su estómago se le constriñera y los besos se tornaran más ardientes. Su mente se le ponía en blanco mientras cada sentido se enfocaba en Anna. Era demasiado, y cuando se separaron para respirar, Elsa no tenía nada más que lujuria animal para guiarla. Deslizó la otra mano bajo la chaqueta de Anna y le jaló la camisa para liberársela de los pantalones.

Anna soltó un pequeño jadeo y aflojó los brazos. Elsa se detuvo alarmada, preocupada de tal vez haber ido muy lejos, hasta que se percató que Anna se estaba _quitando el saco para ayudarla_.

"Santo Dios." Dijo Elsa en su aturdimiento cuando el saco cayó al piso. La camisa de Anna seguía casi fajada, probablemente porque los pantalones estaban muy ajustados. "Ni siquiera soy devota." Le dijo, sin tener idea de porqué había tenido la necesidad de aclararlo.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Anna, con voz ronca. Se abalanzó sobre Elsa en un instante, los labios le presionaron a la Reina un beso en la mandíbula.

"La tuya también." La urgió, la pelirroja tirando de la chaqueta de negocios que Elsa llevaba puesta. "para ser justas."

¿Para ser justas? ¿Estaban jugando a ese juego? Entonces Elsa iba a perder, porque no tenía la más mínima intención de desobedecer a su esposa en nada. Se sacó la infractora prenda, revelando la blusa blanca que llevaba bajo el vestido azul sin mangas. Anna estaba sonriéndole, sus ojos se veían oscuros y apasionados cuando empujó a Elsa hasta que la parte trasera de las rodillas le chocaron contra la cama y la Reina cayó sobre su espalda con un sonido de sorpresa.

Anna arrastró una rodilla junto a la cadera de su esposa y colocó la otra en el otro extremo del regazo de la Reina. Anna la tenía a horcajadas. Elsa tragó saliva –Anna estaba encima suyo _montándola a horcajadas_ _en la cama_. Elsa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar cómo Anna se inclinaba sobre ella, con una mano contra el colchón para sostenerla, y la besó antes que Elsa pudiera pensar otra cosa.

No podía moverse para templar los besos porque Anna parecía determinada a que cada uno fuera profundo y explorador, y evidentemente no tenía reparo en aprovechar su posición ventajosa. Elsa gimió sin poder hacer nada, levantando las manos para sacarle el resto de la camisa de los pantalones a Anna, y entonces presionó las palmas en los flancos de su esposa.

Anna jadeó nuevamente y arqueó la espalda. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Elsa, su respiración era llana y veloz.

"¿Se siente bien?" le susurró Elsa, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos le trazaron la curva de la columna vertebral.

Anna asintió sin palabras y comenzó a besar la garganta de Elsa, alternándose entre pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos que derritieron cada hueso del cuerpo de la Reina. Se obligó a concentrar su atención en la piel de su esposa para tratar de distraerse a sí misma. Dios, la piel de Anna. Estaba tocando la piel desnuda de Anna y el hecho de que aquello en realidad estuviera pasando hacía que las manos le temblaran, intentó dominarse en vano. Anna era tan suave, aunque estaba un poco mojada por el sudor, pero a Elsa no le importó –la humedad de alguna manera le añadía a la experiencia mayor confirmación sobre su veracidad. Eso estaba sucediendo y no era un sueño febril.

Entonces recordó que si deslizaba un poco más hacia arriba sus manos y pasaba la caja torácica de su esposa, iba a encontrarse pechos. _Los pechos de Anna_. El calor la inundó y sus manos se flexionaron, las uñas rasgaron ligeramente la piel de la pelirroja y eso hizo que Anna se estremeciera.

"Elsa." Jadeó Anna. Fue todo lo que pudo articularle, de verdad, porque era todo lo que tenía en la mente –solo el nombre de Elsa, una y otra vez. Se sentía muy caliente, su cuerpo en llamas, y por la forma en la que Elsa se movía incansablemente debajo suyo, no estaba sola. Las rodillas de Anna se le sentían como gelatina, apenas eran capaces de sostenerla así como se encontraba. Las manos de Elsa la seguían acariciando cálidas e increíblemente excitantes por cada sitio que tocaban. Anna nunca pensó que sólo sus costados y espalda pudieran producirle semejante reacción.

Cuando enderezó la cabeza para mirar a Elsa, quiso suspirar en profunda admiración por cómo se veía la Reina: sus mechones pálidos y su trenzado estaban revueltos sobre la colcha, su complexión estaba hermosamente ruborizada, sus labios abiertos y un poco inflamados por los besos. Anna había sido la que le había hecho eso y sintió una melodiosa satisfacción ante su obra.

Hubo un pequeño indulto en el que ambas se miraron, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Las cosas habían escalado rápidamente, y llegado un poco más lejos de lo que habían esperado, así que fue una silenciosa y mutua decisión la de detenerse ahí. Las manos de Elsa bajaron y se deslizaron por las caderas de Anna, los pulgares trazándole el hueso de la pelvis por sobre el cuero, entonces bajaron más hasta que los dedos se cerraron en torno a los muslos de su esposa.

"Te ves muy bien en estas cosas." Le dijo Elsa distraídamente. Estaba agradablemente sorprendida de ser capaz de formular palabras. "Aunque nunca las uses en frente de otra compañía."

Anna se rio, "¿Por qué sería impropio? Tú ya hiciste eso –llevar ropa de hombre en sociedad."

"Compláceme." Le dijo Elsa, enfatizando su punto al pellizcarle ligeramente los muslos a su esposa. "Usa silla lateral y vestido de montar en público si debes hacerlo. O un carruaje."

"Mm." Elsa en realidad no le ofreció una respuesta, pero Anna tenía una idea de porqué Elsa no quería que esos pantalones fuera vistos por nadie más si es que la Reina podía evitarlo. Decidió que dejaría descansar el tema por el momento.

"Yo de verdad estuve pensando mientras estuve afuera. Sobre las cosas que…" No había tenido intención de preguntarle aquello tan pronto, pero el humor se sentía afectivo y lo suficientemente amistoso como para que el momento pareciera el adecuado. "que te hacen feliz."

"¿Las cosas que me hacen feliz?" repitió Elsa con una mirada curiosa.

Le asintió. "Creí que tal vez las cosas que te gustaban habían cambiado. Después de todo han pasado cuatro años."

"Ah." Elsa sonrió. "Tu madre mencionó algo sobre eso. Cómo descubrir más sobre nosotras mismas iba a ser parte de… ´la diversión de estar casadas.´ Sus palabras, no las mías."

"Me preguntaba porque me había dirigido esa extraña mirada. Me encontré con ella en el camino cuando venía de las caballerizas y fue la que me dijo que estabas aquí." Le explicó Anna. No queriendo permanecer sobre sus rodillas ni sentada sobre Elsa conversando en esa… posición, Ana se dejó caer a su lado contra la cama, descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la Reina. Elsa la envolvió con el brazo atentamente.

"Hablando de tu madre…" Elsa se calló mientras levantaba la cabeza. "La puerta sigue abierta." Suspiró, ligeramente escandalizada.

"¿Y?"

"Que alguien podría venir y vernos." Le siseó Elsa, pero no hizo ningún intento por moverse o levantarse. Estar tendida sobre la espalda con Anna se sentía muy cómodo. "¿No te importa si los sirvientes nos ven?"

"No realmente." Le dijo Anna, acariciando con la nariz la garganta de la Reina. Le gustaba mucho respirar la esencia de Elsa, y se acercó más a su esposa, su brazo rodeaba a Elsa por el abdomen. "Ellos saben lo que las parejas casadas hacen, ya sabes. Algunos de ellos deben estar casados también."

Elsa soltó un sonido de incredulidad, entonces miró a Anna. "¿Crees que deberíamos hablar sobre eso?"

"¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué?"

"La consumación." Dijo Elsa. "Dada nuestra terrible atracción mutua."

Excepto que Anna sabía que Elsa la amaba y que para la Reina no se trataba de un mero acto físico. Y si Anna tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, no estaba resultando ser un acto meramente físico para ella tampoco.

"Quiero hacerlo." Murmuró Anna. Sintió más de lo que escuchó la repentina inhalación de aire de Elsa. "No –no ahora mismo. Pero eventualmente, contigo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Elsa cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar el repentino ataque de nervios causándole estragos por dentro. "Siento lo mismo." Le dijo suavemente. "Pero no en este preciso instante."

"¿No vas a agendar una cita para eso, verdad?" le preguntó Anna sonriendo incluso cuando se lo dijo. "¿Deberé esperar un mensajero recordándome que debo asistir a mi compromiso?"

Elsa emitió un sonido ahogado. "¡Por supuesto que no!" le espetó con las mejillas rojas. "¡Definitivamente no haría eso!"

Anna ya se había levantado sobre su codo para silenciar a Elsa besándola. "Shh. Sabes bien que no lo decía en serio."

"No me extrañaría viniendo de ti." Murmuró Elsa con su distintivo aire petulante, pero su indignación fue suavizada por el beso. Levantó su mano para apartarle a Anna el fleco de los ojos, sus dedos trazaron el contorno de la mejilla de su esposa. "¿Quieres que te hable con franqueza?"

"Lo querré si tu así lo quieres."

"No tengo idea de cómo manejar… esto." Le dijo Elsa con un dejo de disculpa, como si se tratara de una falla. "Tú eres la primera –la primera en todo para mí, Anna. Nunca he socializado mucho e incluso si te hubiera cortejado aun no sabría cómo hacer esto." Le sonrió tristemente Elsa. "Lo siento."

Anna meneó la cabeza. "No, no tienes nada porqué disculparte. ¿Por qué no solo… dejar que pase? ¿Cuándo el, um, humor sea el correcto?"

"El humor parece ser siempre el correcto para nosotras." Le replicó Elsa, su sonrisa se tornó perversa. "Anna estamos en la cama, en mi vieja habitación, en el medio del día." Pareció horrorizarse ligeramente, y miró alrededor del cuarto como si pudiera haber espectadores que atestiguaran su indiscreción.

"Bueno, todavía llevamos las ropas puestas." Hizo notar Anna, ignorando el hecho de que su camisa estaba suelta y arrugada. Si la ceja alzada de Elsa era un indicador de algo, era que estaba pensando la misma cosa.

"Anna, no quiero seguir arruinando las cosas. Tu opinión significa mucho para mí."

"No creo que exista una manera buena o mala de hacer esto, Elsa." Intentó Anna, aunque no contaba con más experiencia que Elsa y no tenía la más remota idea sobre cuál era la mejor forma de hacer nada. "¿Consumar podría cambiar mucho?"

Elsa hizo una cara. "Sabes, me está comenzando a desagradar esa palabra."

"¿Cuál, consumar? ¿Cuál preferirías entonces?" le preguntó Anna riéndose. "¿Relaciones íntimas?, ¿Tener sexo?, ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Forni–"

"_Gracias."_ La interrumpió Elsa con una mirada fulgurante. "Por mucho que aprecie tu afán de ayudar, _no_ necesito que me hagas una lista."

"En lo personal me gusta cómo suena ´hacer el amor´" Anna se recostó para jugar con un mechón platinado. "No sé más que tú, Elsa. Nadie me dijo tampoco nada sobre esto. ¿Por qué no sólo lo decimos cuando estemos listas?"

La Reina la estudió. "¿Estás segura?"

"¿Tú lo estás?"

Elsa exhaló. "Yo, solo –¿crees que sea tan fácil?" le preguntó, dudosa.

Anna le sonrió perezosamente. "Es que te gusta complicarte todo, Elsa. Algunas cosas, creo que de alguna forma son sencillas."

La Reina dejó caer una mano sobre sus ojos y soltó una risa irónica. "Está bien, te tomaré la palabra. En vista de tu aparente sabiduría superior."

"Me alegra que lo veas finalmente a mi modo." Le dijo Anna afectuosamente en un tono de alegre erudición. Exactamente el mismo que usó con Elsa en su noche de bodas. "Te dije que sabía lo que sería mejor para ti."

Elsa la miró por entre los dedos separados. "¿Vas a ser una bravucona conmigo también? ¿Seremos una copia de tus padres?"

Anna se estremeció en horror genuino. "Dios, espero que no. No porque no piense que sean felices, sino porque _son mis padres_." Le dijo, su voz se silenció en la última palabra.

Elsa se rio, entonces se recuperó rápidamente. "Hablando de padres." Empezó. "te mencioné que la otra noche tu madre me habló sobre los míos. ¿Quieres saber sobre ellos?"

"Oh. Bueno, si tú quieres decirme." Le dijo Anna, todavía cuidadosa sobre los padres de Elsa. Si bien pensaba que era bueno que su esposa quisiera hablar sobre ellos.

"Si quiero." Le dijo Elsa. "No ahora mismo, pero tal vez en la noche. Es una historia algo larga."

"Está bien. Espera, ¿Vamos a seguir durmiendo en habitaciones separadas?" Anna casi no pudo mantener la indignación fuera de su voz ante la propuesta, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Elsa se giró sobre el costado para mirar apropiadamente a Anna, descansando la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado. "¿Tú quieres eso?" le preguntó en un tono bastante neutral.

Anna la miró amenazadoramente. "Creo que sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos al respecto."

La Reina le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida. "No me importaría tener un cuerpo caliente junto a mi cada noche." La bromeó. "¿Es lo menos que las amigas pueden hacer, no?"

Por algún motivo, la última oración hizo que el corazón se le oprimiera a Anna. ¿Elsa se conformaba con que fueran amigas, en tanto Anna se quedara con ella? ¿Tenía la intención de confesarle cómo se sentía? ¿Acaso no deseaba que esos sentimientos le fueran retornados?

"¿Anna?" Elsa sonaba ansiosa.

"Lo siento." Le dijo reflexivamente. Se había quedado callada por un buen rato. "Sólo estaba pensando."

"¿Y te dolió mucho?" le preguntó la Reina conservando su tono preocupado.

Anna todavía estaba meditando sobre los sentimientos de Elsa así que le tomó un momento captarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la burla. Anna la miró boquiabierta; Elsa le sonrió de vuelta con una satisfacción infantil.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó Anna, y se lanzó contra la Reina. "¡Eso fue ruin! ¡Juro que disfrutas estarme fastidiando!" se aferró a Elsa y le hundió los dedos en las costillas. La Reina aulló y se rio aplastándole las manos.

"¡Anna! ¡Detente, eso es trampa!" Un punto particularmente cosquilludo fue atacado y casi hizo que Elsa resoplara en la más indigna de las formas.

"¡Te lo mereces! Dios, las cosas que dices. ´¿Te dolió mucho?'" Anna la imitó en la voz más pedante de la que fue capaz. "Yo soy la princesa consorte, ¡Me merezco todo el respeto! Seguramente te piensas que la Reina está por encima." Se quejó.

Elsa soltó otra carcajada y rodó sobre su espalda, Anna estaba encima de ella nuevamente. "Me lo pones tan fácil." Le dijo entre risas. Dios, ahí estaba riéndose otra vez y Anna de nuevo había sido la causante. "Cómo resistirse cuando la oportunidad se presenta sola–"

Anna le soltó un bufido ante eso, pero se detuvo a tiempo y se sentó sobre las caderas de Elsa. La Reina se veía maravillosamente desordenada, con el cabello alborotado y su expresión cálida.

"Si vamos a dormir juntas, usaremos mi habitación." Le informó Anna altivamente. "Tu habitación es muy fría, y mi habitación es mucho más linda también e incluso son ´los aposentos de la _Reina_.´"

"No necesitas convencerme, Anna. Y si te preguntabas por qué mi habitación estaba tan vacía es porque la mayoría de mis cosas siguen aquí como puedes darte cuenta."

Anna miró alrededor en su sorpresa. "Oh, no lo había notado." Le dijo tímidamente. "Todo se ve igual. Bueno, podemos mudarte a mi dormitorio. O puedes usar mis cosas."

Y justo así se resolvió el problema. Elsa se sentó y besó a Anna ligeramente. Estaba sonriendo nuevamente, pero estando cerca de Anna era simplemente imposible no hacerlo.

"Muy bien." Accedió Elsa. "Haré que lleven mis cosas a tu alcoba y hablaremos esta noche. Aunque por ahora, ¿tienes hambre? Podemos comer algo."

Anna meneó la cabeza. "No, no tengo hambre. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

Elsa le echó un vistazo a su cuaderno de dibujo en el piso y supo qué era lo que quería hacer.

"Quiero mostrarte algo."


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTA: **_como una aclaración. Investigando un poco más sobre el tema y porque vamos a acercarnos a leer más sobre esto, Weselton state será "el edificio de estado de Weselton" (lo corregiré de capítulos pasados) Estos eran cedes de gobierno dentro de un país extranjero que se acostumbraban en Europa. Son autónomos y representantes de su propia nación y pueden inferir en la política, economía y decisiones del país anfitrión. No es como una embajada ni como un consulado, ya que un edificio de estado ejerce mucho más poder y soberanía políticamente hablando. (Lo que se aprende traduciendo fanfics)_

**...**

**Un acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 16**

**...**

Elsa las condujo a un salón desocupado escondido en una parte abandonada del castillo. El recinto no era muy grande, al menos no tanto como en el que habían celebrado su recepción. Estaba completamente vacío excepto por una base de fuente muy larga situada en el centro de la habitación, cosa que no era muy inusual para un salón de baile, pero sin la cabeza de la fuente, aquello no era más que una pileta de agua. Y en una inspección más profunda cuando Elsa se fue a cerrar las puertas tras ellas, Anna descubrió que ni siquiera contenía agua. Era solamente una simple piscina de granito oscuro lo suficientemente grande para meter ahí un cuarteto de caballos.

Anna frunció el entrecejo a espaldas de Elsa, se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta azul. Anna se había cambiado su polvosa ropa de montar por un vestido verde y un blusón.

"¿Para qué se usa esta habitación?"

Elsa caminó a su lado con el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo. "Es mi salón de práctica. Para mis poderes."

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos. "¿En verdad?"

Anna había sabido de la existencia de un salón de práctica, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de un sitio tan oculto. Le había preguntado a Elsa sobre él en el pasado, pero siempre la mención pareció ponerla tan incómoda que Anna nunca le insistía demasiado.

"Sí, Mi padre decidió que debía aprender a controlarlos y practicar en un sitio seguro y de alguna forma alejado de la gente, y ya que este castillo tiene tantas habitaciones sin usar…" Elsa dejó de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Él dejó este salón abierto para ese propósito. Esta" le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a la piscina de granito. "La movieron aquí para que la habitación no se inundara cuando el hielo se derritiera al día siguiente."

"Oh, eso fue precavido."

"Bueno, eso fue porque este cuarto _se inundó_ una vez por el hielo derretido. Las ventanas. Tuvieron que abrirlas todas para que el salón se secara." Elsa descansó la mano en la superficie de piedra.

"Mi padre… hizo muchas concesiones para mí por mis poderes." Le dijo Elsa con la expresión pensativa. "Esta fue una de ellas."

Anna se sentó en la orilla de la fuente para mirar a Elsa. "Él te amaba. ¿Cómo sería esto una concesión?"

"No quise decirlo exactamente así. Porque, bueno, esto." Elsa levantó la mano donde la escarcha se le formó en la palma. Apretó el puño y con un giro de la muñeca, arrojó unos cristales de hielo. La luz se imbuyó y se refractó en ellos en deslumbrante colorido por un instante, hasta que cayeron en el suelo como diamantes esparcidos.

"Él hizo cosas que… que si no hubiera nacido así, probablemente no habría hecho." Elsa descansó la mano sobre la lisa superficie de granito y sintió una delgada capa de hielo solidificándose bajo su palma.

"Él te amaba." Repitió Anna. Eso era innegable. En sus recuerdos, Anna había sido testigo de lo mucho que el tío Alexander amó a su familia. A veces podía ser brusco y un poco atemorizante, pero su amor y sentido de protección natural era evidente en sus gestos. Elsa parecía haberle aprendido a su padre a expresar el amor a través de las acciones en lugar de con palabras.

"Sé que lo hizo. Pero algunas veces sentí que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerlo sentir orgulloso para que así no tuviera qué arrepentirse de hacer tanto por mí. Ni siquiera tenía por qué haberme hecho su heredera, sabes."

Anna alzó la ceja. "¿No?"

Elsa meneó la cabeza. "No. Si hubiera pensado que era indigna, se habría asegurado de tomar medidas para que nunca hubiera ascendido al trono. Pero dijo que confiaba en que sería una buena y justa gobernante, y que sabía que nunca faltaría a mi deber. Eso me permitiría ser la siguiente Reina y tendría que trabajar muy duro para que él no tuviera que quitarme ese derecho de nacimiento, aunque el simple hecho de decepcionarlo me era más que suficiente para esforzarme."

Elsa sonrió y colocó su cuaderno de dibujo en la cornisa entre ellas. "Bueno, son suficientes historias viejas por hoy. No es por eso por lo que estamos aquí."

Recorrió las páginas del cuaderno abierto.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí de todas formas? Le preguntó Anna mientras echaba un vistazo, y se recargaba en las palmas de las manos. Elsa había abierto el cuaderno por la mitad donde se encontraba su último bosquejo. Era el boceto de un balcón, burdo y a medio terminar, pero Elsa había captado las líneas más distintivas y Anna la reconoció como una de las estructuras del castillo.

"Ah." Dijo Elsa cuando miró la página, su rostro era neutro. "No es tan… espantoso."

Anna se sonrió. "Aunque es bueno. Obviamente no está terminado, pero sigue siento bueno."

"Mm." Le dijo Elsa en ese tono no muy convencido que quería decir que no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero que no tenía deseos de debatirle el punto.

"Bueno, es verdad. No era eso lo que quería mostrarte. Solo tenía curiosidad por ver cuál era la última cosa que había hecho." Para decepción de Anna, Elsa cerró el cuaderno de golpe y se lo tendió a ella.

"Probablemente no quieras estar sentada ahí." Le dijo Elsa. "Quédate detrás de mí, por favor."

Anna se movió con una mirada curiosa puesta sobre su esposa. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

Elsa la miró por sobre su hombro. "Practicar."

Colocó ambas manos llanamente en la lisa superficie. Por un momento, no pasó nada; Elsa era capaz de sentir la implacable y fría piedra bajo sus palmas. Nunca había usado sus poderes en presencia de alguien en su salón de entrenamiento, y ese evento en particular no era precisamente para practicar –sino un acto completamente impulsivo y fuera de sus normas. Por un momento, reconsideró lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez era muy arriesgado e imprudente, pero la alternativa a eso era seguir escondiéndose, y si Anna quería quedarse con ella, ni siquiera Elsa podría encontrar factible esa opción.

Exhaló y se concentró, presionando las palmas duramente como si pensara que podía forzarlo a salir de ella. Pensó si podría ser capaz de hacer todo eso por Anna.

Hielo azul cobalto fluyó de la orilla y descendió en la pileta, resplandeciendo bajó el sol por un brillante momento hasta que las manos de Elsa se alzaron y lo hizo levantarse en el aire. Desde el origen del hielo, pilares de cristal y puntales crecieron altos mientras se enlazaban. Un techo en forma de cúpula se construyó y se arqueó en una bóveda que se elevó al tiempo que torres como agujas se levantaban a ambos lados. Incluso pequeños detalles como ventanas, escaleras, y un balcón habían sido añadidos.

Elsa miraba hacia arriba asombrada, su corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente con regocijo. Era un elegante castillo forjado con sus propias manos, y sin cargar con el peso de la historia –una creación por sí misma. Nunca había hecho algo tan grande y detallado antes.

"Elsa." Respiró Anna detrás de la Reina. Eso la hizo volver a la realidad; casi se había olvidado que Anna estaba ahí con ella. Elsa se giró, su respiración era agitada, las manos las tenía todavía ante el pecho. Pero Anna no la miraba a ella –los ojos de Anna estaban puestos en el castillo de hielo, sus labios separados y su expresión llena de asombro y admiración.

"¿Te gusta?" _Tenía_ que ser ese momento cuando la ansiedad le retornara. Elsa obligó a relajar sus manos y ponerlas a sus costados.

"Creí que podía –podía construirte algo, en lugar de, bueno comprarte cosas. Como caballos y vestidos y otros obsequios –" Estaba balbuceando un montón de explicaciones, pero afortunadamente Anna la detuvo.

"Elsa, es _hermoso_." Anna se acercó para admirar la fina escalinata que se enroscaba desde las puertas dobles a la superficie congelada de granito. Se sintió tentada a tocarla, para comprobar si el riel decorado era tan delicado como parecía.

"¿Dices que es para mí?" le dijo Anna, girando la cabeza hacia Elsa.

Le asintió una vez e hizo que las puertas se abrieran con un chasquido de sus dedos. "Sí. Es la intención lo que cuenta, ¿no?"

Anna la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. "Es hermoso." Le repitió. Al liberarla, Elsa estaba rosa y el contraste con su pálida complexión y su cabello platinado alborotado resultaba adorable. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron por un largo momento hasta que Elsa se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió un paso. Poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellas porque sabía muy bien cómo se ponían cada vez que se miraban así.

"No sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que practicar." Comenzó Elsa, revolviéndose las manos inocentemente. "Mi padre difícilmente podría haber contratado algún tutor para eso, así que algunas veces me ponía a hacer cosas. Cosas que hubiera dibujado."

Elsa le dedicó a Anna una sonrisa torcida, mezcla de culpabilidad y placer malicioso. "A nadie le estaba permitido entrar, así que mucho de lo que hice aquí era, bueno, secreto."

"Tú, pequeña embustera." Se río Anna. "¡Tú eras la que andabas por ahí diciendo que tus poderes no eran para jugar! ¡Y yo que tuve que rogar y suplicarte para que hicieras alguna pequeña nevada!"

"¡Lo hacía para practicar, y aquí donde estaba sola y nadie podía resultar herido!" se defendió Elsa, pero una sonrisa aun le adornaba los labios. "Aunque no lo hacía mucho de todos modos. La mayor parte del tiempo solo estaba aquí metida tratando de aprender a controlarme."

Anna se giró para admirar el castillo de hielo –de verdad era una cosa increíble. Elsa la había construido, esa escultura. Anna apreció cada meticuloso detalle, maravillada ante aquel nivel artístico. Y lo que le resultó aún mejor fue que Elsa le hubiera permitido ver cómo había sido fabricado –entre júbilo puro y arrebato, como el que se ve en un ave que finalmente es liberada de su jaula. Elsa había parecido tan feliz que esa visión había dejado a Anna sin aliento.

Había sido evidente para Anna –Elsa era feliz cuando podía hacer cosas con sus poderes. Elsa siempre había sido tan reservada y cuidadosa con ellos que Anna pensó que los odiaba de alguna forma, y tal vez lo hacía. Elsa consideraba una concesión que le fuera permitido practicar, como si fuera su culpa, y siempre estaba preocupándose por lastimar a alguien, pero ahí… Elsa tenía que sentirse particularmente segura en ese salón si había permitido que Anna estuviera con ella viéndola utilizar su magia.

¿Quieres ver el interior?" le preguntó Elsa. Se veía emocionada, como una niña en la mañana de Navidad. "Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así y le añadí detalles por dentro."

Anna sonrió. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esa expresión de alegría contagiosa que tenía Elsa? "Claro que quiero verlo."

Doblaron las cabezas juntas mientras Elsa le mostraba la fuente y la escalera imperial en el vestíbulo. Un gran candelabro pendía en la parte superior, del cual la Reina se sentía particularmente entusiasmada mientras explicaba cómo había dado con el diseño perfecto que fuera capaz de soportar el peso y que aun luciera como un candelabro apropiado.

"¿Y diste con él justo ahora?"

Elsa parpadeó sobresaltada. "Oh, no, no podría haberlo hecho. Había estado pensando en él desde hacía tiempo."

"¿Mientras trabajabas?"

La cara de Elsa se coloreó en desmayada culpa. "Algunas veces no puedo concentrarme, así que puede que mi mente haya estado divagando un poco–"

Anna le sonrió y tomó la mano de Elsa interrumpiendo su confesión. "Está bien que te tomes descansos, Elsa. Trabajas mucho de todas formas, así que nadie va a reprocharte por que pienses algunas veces en otra cosa." Dejó la mano de su esposa para tocar una de las puertas de hielo. Se abrió suavemente por los goznes como si estuviera recién aceitada.

"¿Estuviste pensando bastante este diseño, verdad?"

"Solo lo reflexioné algunas ocasiones. Nunca puse nada sobre papel." Elsa miraba las columnas frunciendo un poco el ceño, preguntándose si las había alineado bien.

"Me encanta este obsequio, Elsa." Le dijo Anna, atrayendo la mirada de su esposa hacia ella. "¿Pero este castillo no fue solo para mí, verdad? También fue para ti."

"Tuve la intención que fuera para ti, pero quizá tengas razón." Se permitió después de una pausa. "Quería comprobar si podía hacer algo como esto, pero me alegra que te guste. Aunque quizá este obsequio no sea tan duradero como los caballos o los vestidos."

"Podrás hacer más. Quién sabe, tal vez seas capaz de hacer algún tipo de hielo que no se derrita."

Fue el turno de Elsa para reírse. "Dudo mucho eso, pero podría ser. Elsa liberó un suspiro satisfecho.

"Siento que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando estás conmigo."

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas de forma tan casual que Anna se quedó momentáneamente aturdida y sin habla. Elsa no pareció notarlo, sus ojos habían vuelto a posarse en el castillo buscándole fallas mientras Anna recuperaba la compostura.

"¿Esa fue… esa fue la razón por la que hiciste el castillo así?" finalmente fue capaz de decir Anna. "Es mucho más pequeño que el Castillo Real. ¿Alguna vez has intentado hacer el Castillo Real?"

Elsa hizo una mueca por un instante. "No, no he intentado hacer el Castillo Real. Implicaría mucho más trabajo que este. Demasiadas habitaciones."

Anna ladeó la cabeza. "¿Sólo por eso? Podrías hacer solo el exterior."

Los ojos de Elsa se le desviaron a otra parte. "En su mayoría." Elsa era una terrible mentirosa, Anna estaba dándose cuenta de eso.

"¿Y cuáles son tus otros motivos, entonces?" la incitó Anna con exagerada paciencia.

"¿Debo decirlos?" murmuró Elsa, inquietándose. Sus brazos se le doblaron defensivamente sobre el pecho.

"Si pudieras ser tan cortés." Le dijo Anna con su voz ligeramente sarcástica sólo para pinchar a la Reina.

Elsa forcejeó consigo misma hasta que finalmente se rindió con un suspiro profundo "¡Porque el Castillo Real es malditamente _horrible_!" exclamó en un susurro mortificado, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Oh, Dios, no debería decir eso." Añadió rápidamente antes que Anna pudiera responderle. "Es mi derecho de nacimiento, la sede de la casa de mi familia y linaje, pero por Dios, Anna, ¿qué ninguno de ellos tenía ojos?"

Un largo momento de perplejo silencio se asentó, como las secuelas de una embarazosa revelación. Lo cuál debía ser así, supuso Anna, por la forma en la que Elsa lo había dicho, como si odiar la apariencia del Castillo Real fuera algún tipo de blasfemia. Las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon, Anna inclinó la cadera contra el alfeizar de la pileta y reflejó el ademán de Elsa al cruzarse de brazos.

"¿No te gusta el castillo?"

Elsa frunció el entrecejo ante aquello. "Es que– es que–" Suspiró nuevamente. "Es que es tan _ostentoso_. La casa Arendelle tiene todo este sentido del orgullo, pero no hay necesidad de hacer alarde sobre eso, especialmente sobre la simbólica sede de nuestro poder. Todos mis ancestros aparentemente sintieron necesario añadirse a ese pensamiento y hacerlo… mejor que antes. El castillo se ha convertido en una horrible maraña de estilos arquitectónicos–"

Anna escuchaba a Elsa a medias porque en realidad no sabía nada sobre arquitectura, pero estaba extasiada por la forma en la que su esposa se expresaba, sus manos gesticulaban y demostraban cuáles estilos funcionarían mejor como una fusión de tradición y una nueva corriente de pensamiento.

Las manos de Elsa eran hermosas, y su rostro se veía tan enfocado e intenso mientras hablaba con esa especie de… pasión. Tenía un fuego brillándole en los ojos que le encendían el azul profundo de una forma maravillosa. Eso, se dio cuenta Anna, era lo que hacía feliz a Elsa. –la arquitectura y construir cosas con sus propias manos. Usando sus poderes para darles vida a sus creaciones, aún si solo fuera en escalas diminutas, aunque Ana tuvo que admitir que esa maqueta en particular que había hecho Elsa no era tan pequeña; las puertas eran del doble del tamaño de su mano y la torre más alta casi tocaba el techo abovedado. En la luz crepuscular, el hielo tenía un brillo cálido de color dorado y azul, e incluso un toque de morado. Se veía como un castillo adecuado para la realeza, pero diferente por el hecho de carecer de los rastros de un pasado feudal. Sin almenas o parapetos en donde los arqueros pudieran defender un asedio, sin foso o rastrillos.

Solo un hermoso palacio como sacado directamente de un cuento de hadas.

"Elsa, te ves contenta."

Elsa fue silenciada instantáneamente, su boca le cayó abierta y abría los ojos ampliamente. Se recuperó rápidamente. "¿Lo hago?"

"Bastante. ¿Estudiaste arquitectura?, ¿O tuviste algún tutor? No recuerdo que hablaras mucho sobre esto cuando éramos más jóvenes"

Elsa meneó la cabeza. "No. No tuve tutores." Señaló con la cabeza al cuaderno de dibujo que Anna había dejado en la orilla de la pileta. "Nunca le dije a mi padre nada sobre esto. Tenía miedo de su desaprobación y… bueno, en realidad fue mi madre la que me lo fomentó."

Eso fue una sorpresa. Anna tuvo que escarbar en su memoria por recuerdos sobre la tía Marina. La madre de Elsa había sido inquietantemente hermosa y casi trágicamente solemne. Ambos padres de Elsa fueron serios, pero de alguna forma en diferentes tonalidades. El tío Alexander fue serio en la forma en la que los hombres importantes parecían serlo, su comportamiento era cabal y propio, si bien Anna también lo había visto dedicarle tiernas muestras de afecto a Elsa. Gestos como una mano que le sacudía el pelo platinado cuando le respondía una pregunta correctamente, o el fantasma de una sonrisa por una táctica inteligente en el ajedrez, cosas efímeras de ese estilo. Mientras que la tía Marina siempre cargó con esa especie de tristeza en su semblante, si bien nunca se mostró dudosa de tocar afectuosamente a su hija por lo que Anna pudiera recordar. Mientras el Tío Alexander podía provocar sentimientos de deferencia sin esfuerzo alguno, la tía Marina siempre se había visto muy vulnerable, como un ave con un ala rota. Cálida, maternal, pero lo suficientemente delicada como para que los niños pudieran titubear si pensaban arrojarse hacia ella en un tempestuoso montón.

"Mi madre sabía que mi padre quería que me enfocara en mis estudios, así que ella me dio ese cuaderno y lo escondía de él. Era nuestro pequeño secreto. Incluso me conseguía publicaciones de arquitectura y artículos de otros países que me hacía llegar para que leyera en mis ratos libres." Elsa sonrió por el recuerdo.

"¿Es lo que te habría gustado hacer? ¿Si no tuvieras que ser Reina?"

Elsa parecía divertida. "Sabes que no podemos hacer eso. Me refiero a tener una profesión."

"Muchos nobles hacen otra clase de cosas además de socializar o manejar acuerdos mercantiles." Le discutió Anna. "Quiero decir –hipotéticamente, si pudieras elegir."

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron, aunque se permitió pensarlo. "Tal vez. Yo no… aspiré a eso. Ni siquiera tomé seriamente la idea, Sabía muy bien cómo sería mi futuro así que no le vi mucho sentido a soñar."

Un destello de impotente indignación le llenó a Anna el pecho y la garganta, dejándola muda. Quiso clamar contra aquella injusticia –Elsa le había dado a ella una manera de perseguir sus propios sueños y no era justo que Elsa no pudiera hacer lo mismo con los suyos. "Aún podrías hacerlo, le dijo."

Elsa le dirigió una mirada especulativa. "Explícate." La urgió.

"¡Bueno, acabas de decir que no te gusta el castillo! Podrías renovarlo como lo hiciste con las caballerizas." Aunque Anna le dijo eso, sabía que no podía ser lo mismo, no cuando eso era solo un proyecto y Elsa tenía un cuaderno entero de dibujos que nunca vería construidos.

Por un instante los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de un brillo anhelante, pero entonces se desvaneció, y fue reemplazado con negación. "Absolutamente no. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto costaría? Y no solo eso, daría de qué hablar a todo el reino. Sería como –como reescribir la historia. O borrarla."

"¿Cómo? ¡Solo tienes que decir que estás haciendo mejoras! Así como hicieron tus ancestros." Le insistió Anna.

Pero Elsa ya le estaba meneando la cabeza. "No es como cambiar algunas cuantas torres aquí o allá. Es –es sobre tradición, Anna. Esa es parcialmente la razón por la que las adiciones son bastante, bueno, atroces. A menos que algo se haya caido solo, no puedes derribarlo. Solo dejas tu propia marca y dejas intacto todo lo demás."

Eso era nuevo; Anna nunca había escuchado aquella particular regla no oficial de la familia Arendelle. "¿Y cada generación hace eso?"

"No cada generación modifica el castillo" Admitió Elsa. "Pero los que lo hicieron siguieron esa costumbre. Mi padre obviamente no le hizo cambios al castillo."

"¿Tu planeas hacerlo?"

"No había pensado en eso. Muchos antiguos reyes lo hicieron cuando se estaban acercando al final de sus vidas y comisionaron los trabajos. Y yo…" Elsa se silenció y luego se expuso de mala gana ante la mirada interrogante de su esposa.

"Yo pensé que sería la última Arendelle. La aberración de la línea. No quise pensar en dejar mi marca en la familia. Siendo la última, realmente sí que habría dejado la nota al pie de página en el árbol familiar."

La expresión de Elsa se tornó mordaz. "Como un canto de cisne horrible."

"¡Elsa!"

La Reina ya estaba sosteniendo una mano en alto para detener la indignación de su esposa. "Lo sé Anna. No necesitas reprocharme por pensar de esa forma, pero eso era lo que pensaba."

Eso hizo que Anna deseara sacudir a Elsa por siquiera haber pensado así en primer lugar, pero no habría sido bueno para ninguna de las dos. Se tomó un respiro para calmarse. "Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿te gustaría modificar el castillo?"

Elsa arqueó la ceja. "No estoy segura si alguna remodelación podría mejorar su estado actual. ¿Por qué las preguntas? Ser Reina no es exactamente una ocupación ociosa."

"Porque si te hace feliz, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Me refiero al dibujo y la arquitectura"

"Tengo responsabilidades, Anna. Siempre se ha esperado que sea la Reina. No tengo tiempo del cual disponer. Cualquier otra cosa que haga no puede ser más que un pasatiempo." Elsa examinó a Anna de cerca.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Quiero decir, te interesan las carreras de caballos. ¿Aún quieres aspirar a ello?"

Un deliberado cambio de tema, pero uno que Anna podía permitirse si Elsa iba a portarse testaruda al respecto.

"Creo que sí. ¿Sabías que O´Brien es irlandés y trabajó en Inglaterra?"

"Imaginé su nacionalidad debido a su apellido. Y conozco la experiencia con la que cuenta, por eso lo contraté."

"Hablé con él más temprano. Me dijo que tenemos una oportunidad real de enviar un caballo a Newmarket. Un verdadero competidor."

Elsa podía escuchar la floreciente emoción en la voz de Anna. "¿Newmarket? ¿Son aspiraciones elevadas para un establo nuevo, no te parece?" le bromeó.

"O sea, sé que no es un secreto que siempre he querido ir ahí, pero ¿Que tu propio caballo corra ahí?, ¿Entrenar a tu propio campeón? ¡Tal vez incluso ser la primera en ganar la Triple Corona!" Anna suspiró ensoñadoramente.

"Creo que sería una cosa extraordinaria."

"Te ves contenta." Repitió Elsa. Se sentía más agradecida que nunca de haber pasado todos esos problemas para contratar a O´Brien y comprar todos esos caballos solo por ver el rostro de su esposa en ese momento.

"¡Claro que lo estoy! Es un sueño hecho realidad. Nunca imaginé que podría ver a mi propio caballo en Newmarket. Visitarlo quizás, ¿pero ser parte de la carrera? Eso es… otra cosa."

Un sueño hecho realidad –Elsa podía entender eso. "¿La Triple Corona?" le instó gentilmente.

"Es cuando un caballo de tres años gana las tres carreras principales. Si engendramos uno pronto, aún tendríamos que esperar y entrenarlo, pero si pudiéramos producir a un verdadero ganador, podría ser el primero en la vida." Anna parecía deslumbrada solo de imaginarlo. "Podríamos hacer historia."

Una idea le cruzó la mente, una que no rechazó instantáneamente; Elsa se sentía más confiada luego del éxito con su castillo de hielo.

"Sabes que también dibujaba animales. Tal vez el castillo pueda tener algunos habitantes." Ofreció la Reina.

Por recomendaciones de Anna, Elsa construyó una pista de carreras en la orilla de la pileta, y luego de reírse durante un par de intentos, un par de caballos galopantes.

"Un palacio de hielo rodeado por una pista de carrera de caballos. Bastante caprichoso. ¿Debería añadir un hombre de nieve también?" preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa. Y ahí estuvieron sobre las rodillas como si fueran niñas nuevamente, sus rostros al nivel de los caballos.

"Tal vez uno no tan ladeado como el primer caballo." Se rio Anna. "Oh, ¿Te acuerdas de ese que hicimos cuando éramos niñas? ¿Era Olaf?"

"Creo que sí. ¿Tú lo nombraste así?" Elsa se concentró en un sitio vacío entre los caballos y se formó un pequeño hombre de nieve. Cerró un ojo, entonces añadió ramitas para sus brazos y una larga nariz.

"¡Fuiste tú! Tú le pusiste ese tonto nombre"

"¿Lo hice? No lo recuerdo."

"En algún punto fuiste una niña también." La dijo Anna. "No siempre fuiste, tu sabes, tan seria."

La Reina miró a su esposa. "¿Ah sí? ¿Me estás llamando aburrida?"

Anna le habría ofrecido una respuesta ácida, pero captó el humor en los ojos de Elsa y el calor resultante la llenó cuando dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la Reina.

"No." Le dijo Anna en lugar de otra cosa. "Tú nunca has sido aburrida. Aún si trabajas demasiado."

El brazo de Elsa rodeó la cintura de Anna, sus miradas estaban puestas sobre los pequeños caballos. Todo se sentía muy acogedor y adorable.

"No estoy trabajando ahora."

Anna le sonrió. "No, no lo estás. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. Sales a cabalgar conmigo y venimos aquí para verte hacer cosas con tus poderes."

"Creo que ese acuerdo beneficia solo a una parte, pero tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta, la consideraré detenidamente y te haré llegar palabra de cualquier decisión que tome a la brevedad posible."

Anna se rio ante el intencional tono altanero de su esposa. "¿Así es como le hablas a la gente que viene y te pide dinero?"

"A veces. Deberías escuchar las propuestas que he recibido, y eso es después que mis asesores ya han descartado las más extravagantes. Si deseas, puedes sentarte conmigo en algunas reuniones. Solo trata de no reírte de nadie en mi oficina, aunque sea tentador."

"Eso me gustaría." Le murmuró Anna. Elsa notó la hora y ambas se levantaron.

"Tendremos que ir directo a nuestras habitaciones si quieres tomar un baño antes de la cena." Le dijo Elsa.

"Muchas gracias por el castillo de hielo. Lo amé. De verdad." Anna le sonrió a la pista de carreras. "Y gracias de nuevo, por los caballos."

Sus manos de alguna manera se habían entrelazado, así que Elsa apretó los dedos de Anna gentilmente. "Me alegra que te gustara." Entonces le dio otro apretón y la liberó.

"La cena. Llegaremos tarde si nos demoramos más tiempo." La urgió Elsa.

Anna giró los ojos y escondió la mano bajó el codo de Elsa. "Nuestras habitaciones están justo al lado de la otra, aun si tengo que recorrer tres cuartos para llegar a mi vestidor. Camina conmigo."

"No, tengo que hablar con Gerda primero para mudar mis pertenencias. Adelántate."

Anna levantó la barbilla y miró atentamente a Elsa. La Reina sonrió y complació la petición implícita con un suave beso.

"No sabía que ibas a ser tan demandante con los besos." Le dijo.

"Casadas." Fue la respuesta que le ofreció Anna y una que Elsa difícilmente podía objetarle. Elsa se dobló y besó a su esposa hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de Anna arrebatándose. Solo para contrarrestarle la burlona mirada altiva de la cara, Anna trató de mirar a su esposa fieramente, pero todavía tenía la mirada embelesada.

"La cena." Le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa lánguida. Sus dedos se debatieron por alcanzar a su esposa, pero logró contenerse ante el impulso. "Ve."

"¿Mudarás tus cosas a mi habitación para que no tengas que volver a esa tundra ártica que llamas dormitorio?"

Elsa asintió una vez. Los ojos de Anna brillaron, pero le regresó la inclinación con una mirada de soslayo que hizo que a Elsa le revoloteara el estómago, entonces se marchó.

Elsa encontró a Gerda y le transmitió las instrucciones sobre la mudanza de habitaciones. Fue recompensada con una mirada que claramente le decía "al fin" y fue informada que el asunto quedaría resuelto antes de que la cena terminara. Para el crédito de Elsa, ni una vez se permitió sonrojarse o tartamudear como una tímida colegiala. Si bien la nuca la quemó un poco porque pudo _sentir_ la mirada pagada de sí misma que le dirigió su ama de llaves cuando emprendió la veloz retirada a su habitación.

Frederick y Alice estaban sentados a la mesa cuando Elsa se apareció para la cena. La atmosfera fue tensa al principio cuando Elsa hizo contacto visual con su suegro, pero entonces Alice hizo notar que la habitación estaba pobremente iluminada, era una mentira descarada porque la iluminación era aceptable y no había diferido de la de otras noches, pero hizo que los sirvientes saltaran a conseguir más velas y a Elsa casi golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Anna llegó cuando las velas adicionales estaban siendo encendidas.

"Se va a poner muy caliente aquí con tanta vela." Comentó Anna cuando tomó asiento en su lugar junto a Elsa.

"Estos viejos ojos, querida." Le replicó Alice.

Anna miró a su madre escépticamente, pero no comentó nada. Deslizó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Elsa. Elsa se la devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de los hombros. Los meseros comenzaron a servirles.

Por la mitad de la cena, la cual se condujo mayormente en silenciados tonos de conversación, Frederick se aclaró la garganta.

"Hemos estado en Arendelle ya hace algunas semanas. Es tiempo que tu madre y yo volvamos a Corona." Le dijo a su hija, cuidadosamente evitando mirar a la Reina de Arendelle.

Las manos de Anna descendieron, el tenedor de plata tintineó contra su plato. "Oh ¿Cuándo partirán?"

"Nuestra nave zarpa pasado mañana."

"¿Tan pronto?"

Elsa percibió la sorprendida protesta en la voz de su esposa y decidió intervenir. "Ustedes son más que bienvenidos de alargar su estadía."

"No, en realidad debemos volver." Le dijo Frederick. Finalmente le ofreció una sonrisa genuina a Elsa. "He visto que mi hija está en buenas manos, un hecho que mi esposa me ha confirmado el día de hoy. No hay razón para que holgazaneemos aquí más tiempo." El alivió recorrió a Elsa –aquello era perdón, si bien había sido ofrecido de manera tentativa. Le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza discreta a Frederick.

"Estoy segura que estarán ansiosas por irse de luna de miel ya que se deshagan de nosotros." Añadió Alice. Eso hizo que las caras de las jóvenes se colorearan tan reveladoramente que Alice les sonrío satisfechamente a sabiendas.

"Bien." Comenzó Alice.

"¿Necesitan asistencia con los arreglos de viaje?" Elsa rápidamente cortó a Alice antes que llevara la conversación por un rumbo que probablemente resultaría muy inapropiado. Anna le apretó la mano en agradecimiento por debajo de la mesa.

"Ya hemos reservado pasaje." Le dijo Frederick. "Y el personal aquí ya ha empacado y preparado la mayoría de nuestro equipaje también."

Elsa miró a Anna para medir su reacción. Aun parecía algo sorprendida, aunque se le estaba pasando, y se le notaba la tristeza porque su familia tuviera que partir, pero no más de la que se esperaba.

"Vamos a extrañarlos." Le dijo Elsa. Su mano todavía estaba en la de Anna, tenían los dedos entrelazados. Parecía como si no pudieran mantenerse lejos la una de la otra y necesitaran incluso esos pequeños toques. Resultaba aún mejor que llevara sus manos descubiertas. "Y estaremos esperando vuelvan pronto."

"Bueno, estoy segura que volveremos una vez que nos den un nieto, así que supongo que dependerá de ustedes, cariño." Le dijo Alice.

Elsa apenas pudo contener el gemido ahogado cuando los dedos de Anna se apretaron dolorosamente entre los suyos. Elsa hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Frederick se reía a carcajadas.

"¿Dirán que es un poco pronto para eso?" les dijo Frederick.

La cara de Elsa estaba ardiente. Un vistazo al rostro de Anna contaba la misma historia. Obviamente ninguna de ellas quería estar discutiendo sobre la luna de miel o niños con los padres de Anna. Fueron capaces de desviar la mayoría de las preguntas hasta que Frederick y Alice se disculparon para retirarse por esa noche. Los sirvientes se llevaron los platos y se marcharon terminando con el servicio, dejando a las jóvenes solas.

"Dios." Suspiró Anna, reclinándose contra la silla. "Probablemente solo hicieron eso porque se van pronto y esta noche fue una de sus últimas oportunidades para preguntar."

"Entonces jugaron bien sus cartas, atrapándonos en la mesa de esa forma." Murmuró Elsa.

"Aunque, creo que me gustaría ver a mis padres, al menos… cada ciertos meses." Dijo Anna luego de una pausa. Parpadeó. "No había… supongo que no había pensado en lo lejos que van a estar ahora de nosotras."

"Puedes ir a visitarlos cuando quieras."

"¿Y tú?" los ojos de Anna la miraron con intención. "¿Irás conmigo?"

"Lo intentaré." Le dijo Elsa honestamente. "Pero si tengo trabajo, tal vez no sea capaz. Lo siento."

"Bueno, ya lo veremos. Estaba preguntándome ahora que lo mencionó mamá, pero ¿Cuándo te gustaría pensar más seriamente el asunto de los niños?" le preguntó Anna.

Elsa titubeó. "No lo sé. Creo… que tal vez en algunos años. Aun soy joven –las dos lo somos, así que, supongo que no hay prisa ¿O prefieres que sea antes?" preguntó Elsa cuidadosamente.

Anna lo consideró. Quería niños, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con Elsa en que no sentía el ardiente deseo de pasar por esa experiencia en un futuro cercano. Y ya que su matrimonio todavía se encontraba en ese extraño punto tentativo, si bien habían mejorado en los recientes días, Anna dudaba que debieran abordar pronto ese tema.

"No, Yo también creo que es mejor esperar."

"Que fortuito que parezcamos concordar en la mayoría de las cosas." Le dijo Elsa, seca como un pergamino. Se sonrieron mutuamente, como si compartieran una broma personal.

Un llamado a la puerta del salón comedor captó su atención. Kai se apareció en el umbral, su cara era de disculpa.

"Su majestad, su alteza. Buenas noches. Lamento interrumpir." El sirviente parecía mostrarse inusualmente nervioso. "¿Su majestad, podría solicitar su presencia?"

Las cejas de Elsa se alzaron. "¿Por qué?"

Kai se movió incómodamente. "Ha llegado algo para usted." Se permitió decir finalmente.

"¿A esta hora?, ¿es urgente?"

"Me temo que sí, su majestad." Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Anna y luego regresaron a Elsa, y fue cuando Elsa pareció comprender.

"Kai, está bien. Puedes traerlo aquí."

"Pero su majestad, usted dijo que –"

"Está bien." Le repitió Elsa con firmeza.

Kai se acercó a la mesa y se sacó un par de sobres del bolsillo de su saco, extendiéndoselos a la Reina. "Esperaré afuera, su majestad." El sirviente se retiró y cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" le preguntó Anna.

"Le di antes instrucciones a Kai que ahora ya no deben aplicarse." Le respondió Elsa. Suspiró ante las cartas, examinando los lacres de cada una.

"Conozco ambos. Este es de Lady Charlotte. Y este otro, debo suponer y no me sorprendería que fuera de Weselton" Elsa no mostró interés en abrirlos, un gesto enfadado le arrugó la frente.

"¿No vas a ver que dicen?" le preguntó Anna.

Elsa le tendió ambos sobres a Anna. "No es necesario. Creo que sé qué es lo que quieren. Pero por favor, probemos mis teorías."

Anna los abrió uno a la vez. La carta de la condesa estaba perfumada nuevamente, y se leía con la misma intención que la anterior –provocativa, plagada de insinuaciones, y firmada con un flirteo. La carta del duque era mucho más austera e iba al grano; simplemente solicitaba la presencia de Elsa para una cita de negocios el día siguiente.

"Los dos quieren encontrarse contigo pronto." Le dijo Anna, metiendo las cartas de vuelta a sus sobres.

"Eso pensé. Weselton está aquí por nuestra reunión semestral. Él tiene un edificio de estado en la ciudad exclusivamente para ese propósito." Elsa suspiró y se presionó las sienes.

"Y como ya sabes, la condesa se está quedando ahí, Dios sabrá por qué. Deben estar en asociación el uno con el otro, o al menos la condesa debe estar usando al Duque para forzar mi mano con ella. Podría ignorarla, pero ciertamente no puedo ignorar mi obligación con Weselton."

La nariz de Anna se arrugó, todavía podía oler el perfume. "Y la condesa prácticamente copió su otra carta. Creo que está tratando de pincharte a propósito."

"Bueno, está haciendo un trabajo irritantemente efectivo. Es una espina perpetua en mi costado."

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

Elsa tomó las cartas y las miró fijamente.

"Tengo que encontrarme con Weselton." Le dijo finalmente. "Esa reunión es inevitable. Calhoun todavía está juntando información sobre la condesa y me gustaría revisarla antes de tomar alguna decisión."

Elsa miró a Anna. "¿Aun recuerdas lo que te dije que planeaba hacer con ella?"

Anna suspiró. Por supuesto que lo hacía. "Arruinarla. Elsa, de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea. Se siente…" se agitó nerviosamente. "Innecesariamente cruel."

"Ese es el punto, Anna. Así algo como esto no ocurrirá nuevamente. _Sin embargo_," dijo haciendo énfasis en el último par de palabras cuando Anna abrió la boca para protestarle.

"Estás en lo cierto cuando dices que sería algo innecesario. Sigo sin saber cuáles son sus motivaciones, así que por ahora… me reservaré mi juicio al respecto. Te informaré si es que cambio de opinión." Terminó Elsa.

Elsa había dicho en esencia que escucharía a Anna en cuanto a ese tema. Anna reflexionó la oferta y supo que tenía que presionar por más si es que significaba librar a alguien de aquella clase de crueldad. Lo que Elsa estaba haciendo, aun si era algo salido de una necesidad fuera de lugar al exigir un castigo por una ligereza como esa, era demasiado. No quería permitir que Elsa bajara por ese camino que solo podría conducirla a odiarse más, incluso si fuera un camino que su padre le hubiera enseñado a recorrer. Había sido un buen Rey, pero el Tío Alexander no había sido infalible.

"No." Le dijo Anna.

Elsa retrocedió, impactada. "¿No?" le repitió.

"Elsa, Dijiste que querías lastimarla por mí, ¿no es así? ¿Porque me había faltado al respeto?"

"En su mayor parte. Ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable y –"

"Lo sé, Elsa." La cortó Anna con impaciencia. "Yo soy la parte afectada, así que debo tener qué decir. Y no quiero que le hagas daño, Elsa. Ella no ha roto ninguna ley. Ha sido descortés e inapropiada, pero eso no es un crimen."

Elsa la observó en silencio. Seguía viéndose vagamente sorprendida, pero eso fue todo. No había ira ni malestar en su semblante.

"Aun así, sabes que puedo hacerlo y que nadie puede detenerme." Le dijo Elsa finalmente, su voz era suave y sus ojos estaban fríamente vacíos.

Anna le devolvió la mirada, impávida. "Tú eres la Reina. Claro que nadie te detendrá de hacer lo que quieras dentro de las fronteras de Arendelle, pero tomar venganza personal sobre alguien solo porque nos habló mal no está bien. No puede salir nada bueno de eso y no es mejor que el asunto de los pretendientes, Elsa. No lo es."

La Reina se estremeció y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su esposa. "Ella hizo algo malo, Anna." Le murmuró Elsa.

"Por una parte, nunca conociste a ninguno de mis pretendientes y aun así habrías ido tras ellos si lo hubieras querido. No quiero que hagas esas cosas, Elsa" Anna suspiró repentinamente consciente de sus nervios deshilachándole por la tensión. "Aunque eso fuera lo que tu padre te enseñó que hicieras, tú no eres tu padre."

Elsa volvió a posar la mirada en ella, aguda y glacial. "Soy la hija de mi padre. Esto es quien soy, Anna."

Anna se negó a retirarse. "No, él _te enseño_, pero depende de ti cómo aplicas esas lecciones. Y yo te estoy diciendo que lo que quieres hacer no está bien y no quiero que lo hagas. Si no piensas detenerte de hacerle daño a alguien, entonces hazlo por mí."

Cuando Elsa no le contestó, con la mandíbula notablemente apretada, Anna le alcanzó la mano. Estaba casi congelada y reacia a su toque, pero Anna la ignoró y la aferró gentilmente entre las suyas.

"Por favor." Añadió con suavidad.

Elsa la observó por varios tensos segundos hasta que la Reina respiró profundamente y luego exhaló.

"Acordemos algo, Anna. No, déjame hablar." Le dijo Elsa con un movimiento de cabeza cuando Anna le abrió la boca.

"La condesa va a formar parte en negociaciones. En relaciones comerciales. Esto quiere decir que yo tendré que tomar decisiones complicadas para este fin. Decisiones con las que tal vez no vayas a estar de acuerdo. Si te vas a implicar en esto, debes prometerme que si escuchas en una reunión algo con lo que no concuerdes, no vas a –"

Elsa se detuvo y sus ojos se desviaron al piso antes de volver a posarlos apenadamente sobre los de su esposa. "No debes quebrantar mi autoridad delante de otros, Anna. Mi posición como Reina está asegurada en su mayor parte, pero estaré reuniéndome con todo tipo de oficiales y visitantes extranjeros con quienes necesitaré interactuar de cierta forma. Mi poder no es absoluto. Soy joven y fui coronada hace apenas algunos meses y necesito demostrar que soy capaz y digna."

"¿Temes que pueda avergonzarte?" le dijo Anna, con la herida alojándosele justo debajo del esternón y torciéndosele duramente como un cuchillo.

"No, nunca." Interceptó Elsa rápidamente. "Pero si vas a verlos y probablemente lo harás aún si nunca te has sentado en esas interminables juntas, no me cuestiones. Yo te explicaré mis argumentos y porqué tomé decisiones, pero no delante de otros. La política no es tanto sobre el poder de la oficina sino de la popularidad de la persona."

"¿Y qué hay de la condesa? Dijiste que esto sería un acuerdo, ¿cuál es la otra parte?

"Yo te prometo que no la dañaré por una venganza personal, pero si sus acciones se tornan en algo relacionado a los negocios que deba resolverse, o si se involucra en algo ilícito fuera de tratar de incitar mi desagrado –" Elsa encontró los ojos de su esposa.

"La eliminaré."

Anna suspiró pesadamente, sintió el pecho pesado. Era el aspecto más oscuro de Elsa el que estaba confrontando y la sentía tan lejos de su alcance. "¿Me dirás tus razones antes que hagas nada?"

"Sí, puedo hacer eso."

Anna consideró el acuerdo. Se suponía que si la condesa emprendía alguna acción ilegal como Elsa había dicho, entonces castigarla no sería irracional. Si la condesa no hacía nada malo fuera de lo social, entonces Elsa la dejaría en paz.

Anna asintió. "Está bien. Puedo aceptar eso."

Los hombros de Elsa se relajaron poco a poco y colocó su mano libre sobre las de Anna, que todavía la aferraban. "Gracias."

Se quedaron calladas, las dos incómodamente conscientes de lo tensa que se había vuelto la atmosfera en el corto tiempo desde el arribo de Kai.

Elsa finalmente llenó el silencio cautelosamente.

"Sé que he estado tomando decisiones sin consultarte y no quiero seguir haciendo eso, pero estoy habituada a hacer las cosas por mí misma así que tal vez… sin saber haga algo sin decirte. Pero no sería por ocultártelo, Anna."

"Elsa, no espero que me digas cada pequeña cosa que hagas." Le dijo Anna, si bien apreció el ofrecimiento. "Me alegra que quieras incluirme tan de buena gana en estas cosas. Solo… no tomes decisiones respecto a nosotras, ¿está bien? ¿Sin hablarlo conmigo?"

La culpa le crepitó a Elsa por el rostro, pero le asintió. "No lo haré. Te lo prometo." Las dos exhalaron, la tensión pareció disiparse.

Debería decirle a Kai que envíe palabra a Weselton sobre la cita de mañana." Entonces su boca se torció con un dejo de humor. "¿Te gustaría asistir?"

"¿Qué, a la junta con el duque? ¿Será aquí?"

"No, no aquí. Las juntas siempre se han realizado en el edificio de estado de Weselton en la ciudad, pero sí, la reunión es mañana. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"¿No le importará?" Anna había escuchado rumores sobre Weselton, la mayoría poco halagadores. No estaba muy segura si quería presentarse con el irritable duque.

Elsa hizo una mueca, con un brillo travieso en la mirada. "Oh, seguramente no le importará, pero nunca le he agradado mucho. Aunque me acabo de casar hace unos días, así que seguro podrá perdonarme por un poco de… impropiedad. Además, creo que la visita podría mejorar si tú estás ahí."

Anna podía haber hecho notar que Elsa estaba siendo infantil si solo le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara para fastidiar al duque, pero el argumento se le murió en la boca. Cedió luego de debatirse.

"Está bien, pero si Weselton trata de echarme porque no es mi lugar o algo –"

"No hará tal cosa." Le dijo Elsa, con la mirada dura. "Será un educado y cortés anfitrión. Probablemente trate de mover la junta a una habitación aparte, pero no te insultará. Tienes mi palabra de eso."

Anna le creía, especialmente cuando Elsa se veía así –insoluble y absoluta.

"Tendremos que ver a la condesa también." Añadió Elsa con cautela. El asunto se sentía todavía un poco crudo para ambas. "¿Estarás bien con eso?"

¿Estaría bien con eso? El día de su boda, Anna le habría contestado definitivamente que no, que no estaba bien con eso, e incluso habría deseado que la condesa estuviera del otro lado del continente, o, mejor aún, en el Caribe. Pero había pasado mucho desde entonces y fue con sorprendente facilidad que pudo responderle. "Sí, estaré bien."

"Entonces deberíamos retirarnos también. Le diré a Kai que programe la cita por la tarde, así Weselton no me arruinará el día entero." Suspiró Elsa.

…

"¿De verdad es tan malo? El duque, quiero decir." Le preguntó Anna a su esposa más tarde cuando estuvieron en los aposentos de la Reina. Elsa estaba en el vestidor cambiándose; ese fue un pequeño arreglo no dicho, que deberían vestirse separadamente.

"No es tan irracional, pero hablar con el usualmente ponía a prueba la paciencia de mi padre. También la mía." Le dijo Elsa, su voz sonaba apagada. Se apareció con el cabello suelto y un camisón de color durazno. Los ojos de Anna la barrieron de arriba a abajo dentro de la prenda apreciativamente –era modesta, pero Elsa se veía muy linda en ella. Las mangas le llegaban un poco más debajo de los codos y revelaban muñecas y antebrazos finos y delgados. Pálidos y nevados, y no bronceados como los suyos.

"Es tu turno." Le dijo Elsa suavemente.

Rosa por haber sido atrapada, Anna se metió al vestidor con más prisa de la que había tenido intención y al volver se encontró a Elsa sentada en la cama con las cobijas sobre las piernas. Anna se metió en el lado desocupado mientras La Reina se acomodaba sobre su espalda y extendía el brazo para Anna.

"Espera." Le dijo Anna. "Yo quiero de –de la otra forma. Quiero intentarlo."

Elsa le parpadeó, completamente perdida. "¿La otra forma?"

"Tú siempre eres la que está abajo y yo quiero ah– ¡No, olvídalo!" chilló Anna con las mejillas calientes.

"Ah." Soltó Elsa, comprendiendo. Se veía como que hacía el esfuerzo por no reírse. "Bueno, podemos hacerlo de… ´la otra forma´ Tienes que estar sobre tu espalda para eso, así que si fueras tan amable." Le dijo gentilmente, como si Anna fuera una mascota que tuviera que ser persuadida para tomar un baño. El tono le pinchó su ya erosionado orgullo. Anna quiso rehusarse, pero su humillación ya se había completado y prologar eso solo iba a hacérselo peor. Se colocó sobre la espalda como un pez sacado del agua.

"Ahí tienes." Murmuró, sus rasgos ajustados en su línea testaruda.

"Muy acogedor." Comentó Elsa, y cuidadosamente se acomodó contra Anna. Tuvo que moverse un poco para encontrar un sitio lo bastante cómodo, pero la cabeza de Elsa terminó sobre el hombro de su esposa y le pasó un brazo sobre el estómago.

"¿Cómo está eso?" le preguntó.

Anna tragó saliva. Podía sentir los pechos de Elsa presionándosele contra el costado, suaves y tentadores. Elsa resultó no ser tan pesada como se esperaba, y por mucho, más seductora de lo que había estado preparada.

"Bien." Le contestó Anna. "Solo –bien. Bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Se siente extraño?"

"Un poco." Admitió Elsa. Bostezó, sintiendo que la fatiga la empujaba al sueño. "Anna, espero que vayas a estar bien así por el resto de la noche porque estoy muy cansada y no me quiero mover."

El pensamiento de los pechos de Elsa presionándose contra ella la noche entera le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Se esforzó porque no se le notara.

"Está bien." Le dijo Anna en voz baja. "¿Ya te vas a dormir?"

"Pronto. ¿Querías hablar de algo?"

"Tus padres." Aquello había estado en el fondo de la mente de Anna la mayor parte del día y la cena los había traído de vuelta. "Si quieres."

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido solo por el sonido de la respiración de Elsa. "Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Pero ¿podemos hablarlo mañana? Lo prometo. Es solo que esto muy cansada, Anna."

Pudo escuchar lo agotada que sonaba su esposa y aquello le sofocó cualquier decepción que pudiera haberle brotado. Anna encontró que esa nueva posición le permitía besar fácilmente la cabeza de Elsa, y enterró la nariz en el cabello platinado. Había contemplado con cierta anticipación la idea de descubrir más la una de la otra una vez que estuvieran de nuevo en la cama, pero solo encontró afecto cálido y llano en ese momento.

"Está bien," le murmuró Anna, sus propios párpados le cayeron pesados. "Mañana entonces." Justo antes que se abandonara al sueño, se encontró a sí misma repitiendo la palabra en su mente. _Mañana_. Como si tuvieran por delante muchos mañanas. Esperaba no sólo por uno, sino pasarlos todos ellos con Elsa.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA: **_No creí que sería posible tan pronto, pero estamos a la par con la versión en inglés… snif…_

**...**

**Un acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 17**

**...**

Anna se despertó primero. Despertar por lo general era un proceso lento para ella. Siempre se había resistido a abandonar sus sueños, pero ese caso fue aún más difícil; pues Elsa había figurado prominentemente en el más reciente.

Anna no podía recordar qué tanto había pasado en el sueño, solo que había tenido que ver con besarse. La fantasía también la había dejado sintiéndose vagamente agitada y de mucho mejor humor del que usualmente se sentía por las mañanas. Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Anna estuvo bastante consciente del cálido peso que descansaba contra su cuerpo. La cabeza de Elsa le reposaba todavía sobre el hombro con el rostro hacia abajo, una mano se enroscaba sobre el abdomen de la pelirroja. La Reina dormía, su respiración era tranquila y constante.

Un fragmento de su sueño le resurgió –Anna recordaba que su sueño había tenido pechos involucrados. Supuso que debía haberse ruborizado por eso, pero seguía medio dormida y su cerebro se encontraba placenteramente separado del mundo exterior. Simplemente no podía haber cabida para la modestia cuando todo se sentía tan adorable y perfecto. Elsa se veía tan hermosa durmiendo sobre ella, pensó Anna lánguidamente, Deliciosamente despeinada y tan joven en su relajación.

Podría quedarse en la cama para siempre con Elsa, decidió Anna. Y cuando Elsa despertara, quizá podría decirle que tenían que hacer algo acerca del actual estado de su matrimonio sin consumar; ese pensamiento la hizo sentir incluso más acalorada. Y si Elsa necesitaba que la convencieran, Anna sentía que podía ser más que persuasiva.

Anna se preguntó si a su esposa le importaría terriblemente si la exploraba un poco. Se le aceleró el pulso en cuanto levantó el brazo bajo Elsa para acariciarle el cabello. Era un poco emocionante tocar a Elsa de esa forma, pero se trataba solo de su cabello. Su suave y sedoso cabello, que brillaba en esa increíble tonalidad que Anna siempre le había admirado.

Su mano descendió, las yemas de sus dedos trazaron la curva de un hombro a un omóplato, y luego bajaron por el costado de la Reina. Elsa se estremeció cuando le rozó un punto sensible, haciendo que Anna se sonriera. Incluso dormida, su esposa era cosquilluda. Podría haber continuado, pero sintió que Elsa se removía. Anna se quedó inmóvil.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron, parpadeó un poco, entonces levantó la vista y le enfocó el rostro.

"¿Anna?" La voz de Elsa era baja y adormilada. A la pelirroja le gustó inmensamente cómo sonaba.

"¿Hm?"

Elsa la miró de soslayo, la confusión estaba escrita sobre sus facciones, como si se estuviera preguntando porqué tenía que alzar la vista. Entonces Elsa cerró los ojos nuevamente, en la forma que hacía para acomodar sus ideas. "Tu querías estar abajo." Murmuró casi para sí misma.

Para la decepción de Anna, Elsa rodó de su lado y se estiró sobre la espalda, soltando un bostezo mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Elsa, mientras se movía para ver a Anna.

"No lo sé." Le dijo Anna. El tiempo era una de esas inconvenientes realidades de las que no había querido percatarse. Observó el reloj. "Oh, ni siquiera son las ocho aún."

Elsa abrió los ojos ampliamente, entonces sonrió irónicamente. "Parece que he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente. Por lo general me habría levantado hace una hora."

Anna canturreó. En caso que Elsa pretendiera salirse de la cama, Anna redujo la distancia entre ellas hasta que sus cabezas casi se tocaron, lista para gatearle encima para cortarle el escape. "Tal vez te ayudo a dormir mejor."

"No lo dudo ni un poco. Me alegra haberte dejado que me convencieras de dormir contigo."

Anna le dedicó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

"Tú me dejaste." le dijo, con la voz seca como papel. "Tú me dejaste." Aquello fue pronunciado en un tono que sonaba afrentoso e hizo a Elsa sonreír.

Anna sabía que estaba siendo burlada, y le habló en voz malhumorada. "Sabes, Elsa, te piensas que eres muy lista, pero no lo eres–"

Elsa la besó. Fue un ligero beso juguetón, lleno de alegría y afecto. "Shh." Chistó contra la boca de su esposa.

"Le ruego me disculpe, su alteza." Le dijo Elsa en un tono humilde poco convincente cuando se hubo retirado. "Aún es temprano y no he recuperado todas mis facultades. Por favor deme algo de tiempo a que me vuelvan los modales."

Anna le giró los ojos, si bien pudo sentir que una sonrisa le tiraba los labios. "Estoy comenzando a pensar que nunca tienes juntas todas tus facultades." Le murmuró. "Esperabas que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas Dios sabría hasta cuándo."

Lo sonrisa de Elsa no se apagó en lo más mínimo. "Estuve afanándome bajo serios malentendidos, pero ya que te has encargado de corregir eso. Me encuentro muy agradecida por tu asistencia."

Elsa se veía tan a gusto, y tan de buen humor, que Anna no pudo evitar besarla a pesar de la tomada de pelo. El beso se demoró; Anna sabía que Elsa no la empujaría si le exigía más. El pensamiento de ir más lejos de lo que habían hecho antes hizo que sintiera vértigo, y tuvo que retirarse para recuperar el juicio.

La tensión estaba oculta subjetivamente en su silencio –fue sutil, pero las dos parecieron estar conscientes de ella. Si bien no era el mismo tipo de tensión que habían experimentado cuando pelearon, esta hacía que el estómago de Anna se sintiera nervioso y su piel ardiente.

Elsa estaba esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Anna podía verlo en la manera en la que la Reina se obligaba a mantenerse inmóvil, sus ojos eran vigilantes, pero tenían las pupilas dilatadas y el azul bordeaba el color negro. Entonces Elsa se pasó la lengua por los labios como si inconscientemente se estuviera saboreando el beso, tenía la vista fija en la boca de su esposa.

Anna tragó saliva. El sueño erótico no le resultaba más claro que antes, pero no necesitaba detalles específicos para recordar el estado en el que la había dejado. Sus ojos trazaron la línea de la mandíbula de Elsa a su esbelta garganta, y se movió sin pensar. Anna se levantó a sí misma con un codo, su mano empujó a Elsa por el hombro para hacerla recostarse sobre la espalda. La Reina lo consintió sin protestar, aunque sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando Anna se recostó sobre ella.

"Tuve un sueño sobre ti anoche." Le dijo Anna. Se sorprendió un poco por lo ronca que había sonado su voz; Elsa pareció desprevenida también.

"¿Y fue un buen sueño?" le pregunto Elsa, tentativamente.

"Sí." Le murmuró. "Fue un _muy_ buen sueño." Anna observó cómo la garganta de la Reina se agitaba mientras pasaba saliva.

"Oh." Elsa sonaba jadeante. "Ese tipo de sueño."

Anna sonrió y acarició con los labios el cuello de la Reina recorriéndolo hasta su pulso palpitante. "Sí, ese tipo, ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con ellos?"

Elsa se quedó callada por tanto tiempo que Anna alzó la cabeza para mirarla. "¿Elsa?"

Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, una mezcla de mortificación y culpa que se le extendía por toda la cara. "Sí." Le confesó Elsa. Se veía como si quisiera retorcerse. "Los he tenido. ¡Pero es- es raro! Yo no–" Cerró la boca e hizo que sus ojos miraran a todas partes menos a Anna.

Lo más amable habría sido no presionar a Elsa si no se sentía dispuesta a exponerse, pero la admisión le había llamado demasiado la atención a Anna. Su esposa no podía simplemente admitirle que había tenido un sueño como ese y dejarlo nada más así.

"Dime qué soñaste." La engatusaba Anna. "¿Por favor?"

"¡Claro que no!" le murmuró Elsa angustiosamente. "¡Te dije –te dije que fue raro! Yo apenas –no. No quiero."

Anna cubrió la garganta de la Reina con más besos con la esperanza que la distrajeran. "¿Por qué tendrías qué avergonzarte? Yo también tuve uno. Podría contarte el mío." Sintió solo un atisbo de culpa ante la mentira blanca –no tenía mucho que contar en realidad.

El aliento de Elsa se aceleró. Lo Estaba considerando –Anna casi podía escucharla sopesarlo. "Anna, no puedo pensar cuando haces eso." Le murmuró Elsa con voz dolorosa.

Anna sonrió contra el cuello de la Reina. "¿Si te comparto el mío, me contarás el tuyo?"

Suspiró pesadamente, derrotada. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Anna tuvo que luchar para no ponerse a chillar triunfante. Sentándose, compuso mejor una expresión seria en su rostro, porque la obediencia de Elsa parecía ser tenue y no quería comprobarlo.

"¿De qué trataban tus sueños? Quiero decir, ¿Estaba yo en ellos?"

Elsa frunció el entrecejo mientras su rubor se pronunciaba. "Sí, lo estabas."

"Dónde estábamos –"

"No." Le dijo Elsa, sorprendiéndola. "Si vamos a hacer esto, debería ser al mismo tiempo."

Bueno. Sería descubierta mucho antes de lo que se tenía esperado. Anna se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, ah, tú también estabas en el mío." Se evadió.

Elsa la miró suspicazmente. "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué viste exactamente en tu sueño?"

Se retorció. "¿pechos?" ofreció Anna. No estaba mintiéndole. No exactamente.

Las mejillas de la Reina estaban ardiendo. "Ya veo." Pareció debatirse consigo misma por un momento hasta que se cubrió los ojos con la mano, como haciéndose cortina.

"Dios. Está bien. E-esto fue hace tiempo, así que no lo recuerdo todo, pero tú estabas… ah, no llevabas nada puesto." La voz de Elsa era tan débil que Anna tuvo que estirarse para escucharla.

Miró la cara cubierta de Elsa, la cual solo se tornaba más y más roja. "¿Sin ropas –nada? ¿Nada de nada?" No entendió por qué aquello podría ser un detalle tan importante, pero las palabras se le escaparon de la boca antes que pudiera pensar una sola de ellas. "Espera, quieres decir que yo estaba –bueno, la yo del sueño, eso –tal vez en pleno proceso de –"

"¡Anna!" gimió Elsa, agraviada. "Por qué es eso siquiera –diablos. Bien. No tenías nada puesto. Ni una sola puntada en tu nombre. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo pude soñar algo como eso, porque no tengo idea de cómo te veas desnuda, pero aparentemente eso no pudo detener a mi imaginación de ir y compensar esa deficiencia!"

"Oh." Respiró Anna. La confesión había tenido un efecto profundo en ella –Su piel se le erizó en un hormigueo consciente, dejándole las palmas húmedas y la boca seca.

Oh, por Dios, pensó Anna. Estaban hablando de sueños eróticos, y eso ya lo sabía, pero se sintió conmocionada ante su propia reacción. Trató sin éxito de evitar la sonrisa atontada que le cruzó la cara, porque seguramente se veía ridícula con ella.

Aunque pensó que tenía que hacer respecto a Elsa, Anna prácticamente podía sentir las ondas de mortificación emanando de la Reina en el denso silencio. Si Elsa fuera una tortuga, probablemente se habría escondido en su caparazón rehusándose a salir hasta el próximo año o lustro. Luego de sacarla de debajo de las cobijas, Anna pasó la pierna por sobre la cadera de Elsa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la Reina en un suave movimiento. Se inclinó para empujarse gentilmente contra la mano de su esposa.

"Elsa." Le dijo Anna en el mismo tono que usaba con los caballos asustadizos. "Oh, no te pongas así. Yo fui la que preguntó. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarte."

Elsa resopló y se negó a mirarla. "No había pretendido decirte nada de eso." Le murmuró.

"¿Por qué no? Yo también tuve un sueño sobre ti, aunque no puedo decir si estábamos, ah, vestidas." Si no lo hubieran estado, Anna se preguntó si su imaginación también hubiera compensado esa deficiencia. Elsa habría tenido que ser toda pálida, y suave y lisa y –Anna se frenó ahí antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos. No se iba a poner a pensar en eso mientras montaba a su esposa.

Elsa no le respondió; sus silencios siempre resultaban más efectivos para comunicar su estado de ánimo que cualquier otra cosa.

"Tengo una confesión que hacerte. Yo de hecho no puedo recordar lo que hicimos en mi sueño, pero sé que tenía que ver con pechos y besarnos." Le dijo Anna valientemente, y se preparó para la mirada fúrica de su esposa, la cual precisamente se encontró con la suya en el instante en el que la Reina se apartó la mano del rostro.

Elsa estaba boquiabierta. "Me mentiste." Le acusó.

Anna trató que todo su semblante pareciera arrepentido. "Lo hice, pero era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, y entonces, bueno, pensé que si me contabas sobre tus sueños quizá pudiera recordar más."

La dignidad de la Reina seguía frágil por lo que todo lo que Elsa pudo decir fue. "Me engañaste." En un tono herido. Anna se esforzó por mantener su rostro penitente –lo cuál era sumamente difícil cuando Elsa parecía estar al borde de ponerse a gimotear en un perfecto puchero.

"¡Lo siento!" la pelirroja esperaba sonar sincera; Anna podía sentir que la risa le quería salir a borbotones.

"No te creo."

"¡De verdad lo siento!" Elsa se veía todavía tan perturbada que Anna no pudo resistirse a besarla suavemente. "Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo tener sueños como esos? Una vez que nosotras… hagamos el amor, tendremos que desnudarnos, ¿no crees?"

"Anna." Comenzó Elsa, entonces suspiró. "No tengo la más mínima noción de… esto. Y si piensas que sólo porque he tenido algunos sueños sobre eso sabré algo, estarás equivocada."

Anna presionó su frente contra la de Elsa y le sonrió. "supongo que tendremos que manosearnos para averiguarlo, ¿no?"

"Bueno estaba pensando en algo con más gracia, pero supongo que manosearse sería una descripción más aproximada si es que tú vas a estar involucrada–"

Anna le encajó los dedos a Elsa en el costado y fue recompensada por sus esfuerzos con una sorprendida risa que le salió nasal a la Reina. "Hm, sí, con más gracia." Le dijo Anna, imitando el tono mordaz de su esposa.

Elsa le soltó una forzada mirada fulgurante, pero le sonrió a la pelirroja. "Deberíamos salir de la cama si es que quieres que desayunemos con tus padres. Se van mañana."

Anna miró el reloj y suspiró; Elsa tenía rezón. Si no se levantaban pronto, se perderían el desayuno, y no iba a tener mucho tiempo durante el día si es que iba a acompañar a su esposa a ver al duque por la tarde.

Anna se quitó de encima de Elsa y esperó a que la rubia se sentara. "Elsa, quiero que hagamos algo pronto. Sobre… nosotras."

Elsa giró la cabeza hacia Anna con los ojos como platos. "¿Qué?, ¿Ahora? Quieres decir–"

"Dije que pronto, no en este mismo instante, Elsa." Se rio Anna. "Yo sólo– quiero saber cómo se sentirá. Hacer el amor contigo."

La cara de Elsa enrojeció tan rápido y tan brillantemente que a Anna le sorprendió que no se desmayara por el repentino flujo de sangre hacia su cabeza.

"Tu franqueza es tan vigorizante como siempre." Fue capaz de decir Elsa.

"Bueno, es evidente que ambas lo queremos si nuestros sueños nos dicen algo." Señaló Anna. Sonaba bastante razonable para sus propios oídos. Debía apelar a la lógica de Elsa –eso esperaba, al menos.

"¿Qué opinas?"

Elsa se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello antes de contestarle. "Dios. Está bien. Pronto, entonces. No entiendo cómo lo puedes hacer sonar tan fácil. Aunque supongo que si protestara, solo me arrastrarías a ello de todos modos."

"Tú me dejaste convencerte, ¿recuerdas?" le dijo Anna, su voz estaba llena de ironía.

Elsa se detuvo y soltó una carcajada.

Anna estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto.

…

Se vistieron separadamente nuevamente y se unieron a Frederick y a Alice para desayunar. También evitaron sentarse muy juntas a propósito, como si la proximidad pudiera delatar lo que habían estado haciendo. Elsa se sintió aliviada de encontrar a los reyes de Corona de buen humor, su entusiasmo pareció distraer a Anna la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue hasta que en algún punto del almuerzo que el importe completo del "pronto" que le había dicho Anna, le golpeó a Elsa fuertemente en la parte trasera de la cabeza y casi le envió la cara a estrellarse sobre su plato de huevos.

¿Anna se había referido a "pronto" como a ese día? Se sintió mareada ante el pensamiento. ¿Y si Anna había querido decir que lo harían esa misma noche? No se sentía capaz de negarse ante Anna incluso si eso deseara, y ciertamente no quería negársele a Anna. A pesar que el corazón le trastabillaba por lo… _poco preparada_ que se sentía. Esa era la única forma en la que podía describir cómo se sentía. Era como si un tutor le aplicara una prueba sobre una materia que nunca hubiera estudiado o que supiera siquiera que existía. ¿Seguramente Anna no pensaría menos de ella por no saber? Anna era tan inexperta como ella después de todo. Aun así, el hecho no la hizo sentir consuelo alguno– ¿Cómo se iban a manejar si ninguna de las dos sabía de lo que iba todo eso?

¿Había manera de hacerlo mal?

Elsa había sentido la abrumadora urgencia de esconder la cara entre sus manos y ponerse a gimotear. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Anna luego de la boda? Algo sobre ser una jinete experimentada y encontrarse en mejor condición física, cosa de la que Elsa carecía totalmente. Esa era una cosa que no quería hacer mal, y Elsa ya había probado que parecía tener una especie de talento para hacer las cosas mal.

La mente de Elsa se le agitó tan violentamente con presentimientos a medias sobre todas las cosas potenciales que podían fallarle que no se dio cuenta que Anna le había hecho una pregunta.

"Elsa, ¿Quieres salir a cabalgar con nosotros?" Le repitió Anna, la pelirroja le había alzado las cejas y la voz.

"¿Qué? Yo –Oh. Cabalgar." Tres pares de ojos la miraron. Elsa resistió la idea de moverse nerviosamente. "No gracias. Pero tú deberías ir a pasar tiempo con tu familia."

Anna la estudio con los labios fruncidos. "Deberías acompañarnos, Elsa. Montar te hará bien." Su contundencia había adoptado una mirada implacable que resultaba terriblemente familiar –la semejanza de Anna con su madre podía ser asombrosa a veces.

Pudo sentir sus tacones queriendo hundirse en el piso en actitud de protesta; Elsa no tenía deseos de formar parte de una actividad en la que su habilidad podría ser cuestionable en ese momento.

"Anna, tengo trabajo qué hacer."

Anna se giró hacia su padre. "Por favor discúlpennos. Los veré a ti y a mamá en las caballerizas en media hora." Entonces Anna se levantó, agarró a su esposa de la muñeca, y casi la sacó arrastrando de la habitación. Ambas jóvenes se perdieron las miradas que fueron intercambiadas entre los reyes de Corona.

"¿A dónde vamos? No tienes que estarme llevando de la mano como una niña extraviada."

"A veces lo dudo." Le murmuró Anna, sin soltar a Elsa de su agarre. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró, la cual resultó ser la de un salón recibidor. Empujó a Elsa adentro y la siguió, cerró la puerta, y se giró hacia la Reina.

"¿Qué pasa?" le exigió Anna.

Elsa se puso rígida ante su tono. "¿Qué pasa con qué?"

"Contigo. Estás actuando extraña otra vez. Estabas bien esta mañana, y entonces entre los huevos y las tostadas, el cielo se cayó y tú fuiste la única que pareció notarlo."

Elsa hizo una cara. "¿El cielo se cayó?"

Anna le agitó la mano con impaciencia. "Puedes ponerlo como quieras, pero ¿Qué te pasa, Elsa? ¿Estás preocupada por la reunión con el duque? Te prometí que no haría ni diría nada estúpido así que no tienes qué preocuparte por eso."

"No, no es –no es eso." La franqueza de Anna había nuevamente abordado las cosas yendo directo al grano. Tendría que desprender una de las páginas del libro de Anna, como Alice le había dicho.

"No quiero hacerlo mal." Balbuceó Elsa, ante la mirada interrogante de su esposa. Elsa luchó por no sonrojarse.

"¡El sexo!" siseó, apretándose las manos. "¡Hacer el amor! Dijiste que _pronto_… ¡yo ni siquiera sé cómo hacer –nada! Y no quiero hacerlo _mal._"

Anna la miró fijamente. "No quieres hacerlo mal." Le repitió. "Tú no quieres… hacer el amor mal."

Con las palabras así dichas en voz alta, la verdad que sonaba mucho más raro y humillante. Elsa no dijo nada –obviamente no tenía idea de cómo decir nada sin avergonzarse a sí misma –mientras intentaba inútilmente reunir los pedazos de su resquebrajada dignidad. ¿Para qué molestarse? Se preguntó Elsa irritablemente. Todos a su alrededor claramente parecían pensar que no necesitaba una.

Las comisuras de los labios de Anna se alzaron en inconfundible comicidad. "Elsa…" comenzó, su voz le temblaba de tal forma que arrasó con lo que quedaba del orgullo de Elsa.

La Reina se irguió en toda su altura y _echó fuego por los ojos_. Anna percibió la totalidad del gesto, una potente mezcla de furia real e impotente indignación. Anna se cubrió la boca con la mano para acallar el primer repique de su risa.

"Obviamente mis preocupaciones fueron injustificadas." Dijo Elsa, la entonación era tan abrasiva, que Anna se sorprendió que sus orejas no se le perforaran por las palabras. "Debes ser fácil de complacer si encuentras divertida la idea de una amante inexperta."

Ante la palabra "amante" la risa de Anna inmediatamente se le desvaneció. Se encontró a sí misma observando a Elsa con lo que sintió que fue una especie de profundo cariño y afecto. Cómo había cambiado Elsa; o quizá ese lado irascible suyo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dejarse ver cuando estaban creciendo. No, eso no era cierto; Elsa siempre había sido un poco… temperamental, se dio cuenta Anna. Solo que era una cosa completamente diferente ver cómo estaba siendo aplicada esa naturaleza de su carácter a la proximidad de encontrarse abordando un aspecto más íntimo de su relación.

"Eres temperamental." Dijo Anna; aunque no había tenido intención de decir aquello en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" Elsa ahora parecía ofendida. "¿Qué dices, temperamental? Ciertamente no soy tal cosa." Elsa tuvo la desfachatez de mirarla por debajo de la nariz en un ridículo despliegue de superioridad, como si pudiera ganar la discusión con pura arrogancia.

Mientras más lo pensaba Anna, más creía que la descripción de su esposa encajaba. "¡Lo eres!" le dijo Anna, sin inmutarse. "Dios, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes, ¡pero eres peor que un potro verde!"

"Me estás comparando con un _caballo_." Elsa pronunció burlonamente la última palabra, y entonces hizo una pausa.

"No soy temperamental." Añadió, sonando precariamente petulante.

"¿De qué otra forma llamarías a preocuparse por detalles tan frívolos tales como… el desempeño?" le preguntó Anna alzándole la ceja. "Eres de nervios delicados."

"¡No soy un caballo! ¡Ni tengo nervios delicados!"

"Bueno, repitiéndolo no haces que sea menos cierto." Le replicó Anna. Elsa se veía como que estaba al borde de requerir un ajuste de su temperamento, lo cual seguramente podría manifestarse con una salida sin ceremonia fuera de la habitación. Anna enmarcó el rostro de la Reina con las manos antes que Elsa pudiera ceder ante ese impulso de su carácter, la pelirroja se puso de puntas y la besó. Los besos usualmente distraían a Elsa, y Anna estaba contando con que este calmara los nervios de su aristocrática esposa propensa a la ansiedad.

"Deja de preocuparte, Elsa." Le dijo Anna gentilmente. "Estoy segura que tu desempeño será admirable."

Elsa resopló en su incredulidad. "¿y cómo vas a estar en posición de juzgarlo si no sabes nada tú tampoco?"

Anna parpadeó. "Bueno, he escuchado de los caballerizos de Corona que si a la dama le gusta, se vuelve muy vocal al respecto y–"

Elsa cerró los ojos en su horror. "¡Para! ¡Para eso! Yo no voy a recibir consejos de segunda mano de los caballerizos de Corona, Santo Dios."

"Temperamental y snob." Suspiró Anna teatralmente. "Tu definitivamente naciste pura sangre"

Elsa le frunció el ceño poco divertida. "No quiero arruinarlo. Y parece que tengo esta tendencia a arruinarlo todo."

"Bueno, lo tomaremos con calma. A menos que estés sugiriendo que nunca lo hagamos, porque me niego a ser abstinente, Elsa, porque te juro, que te golpearé si sugieres una cosa así otra vez. –"

"¡Claro que no pienso hacer eso!" chilló Elsa, sacudiéndose las manos de Anna. "Yo quiero esto también, ¿está bien? Es solo que no –no es fácil para mí como lo es para ti. Es diferente cuando no estás en el calor del momento, y cuando pienso sobre eso, yo–"

"Lo piensas de más"

"¡Claro que lo pienso de más! ¡Es probablemente mi único talento, además de echar a perder las cosas, Anna!" explotó Elsa, sorprendiéndolas a ambas. La Reina se tomó un respiro para estabilizarse y se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto –esa mañana había sido una rara en la que no se había peinado alzando su cabello como acostumbraba.

"Quizá… si soy un poco temperamental." Concedió luego de recuperar el semblante y la compostura. "Lo siento Anna. Es que… no quiero decepcionarte."

La expresión de Anna se suavizó. "Elsa, nunca he pensado que podrías decepcionarme." Anna envolvió a la Reina en un abrazo, sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura de Elsa. "En verdad te preocupas demasiado. No puede ser bueno para ti."

"Trataré de manejarlo mejor la próxima vez." Le contestó su esposa aunque no sonaba muy confiada con su promesa. Anna la apretó y la separó un poco.

"Ven a cabalgar conmigo. Será relajante."

"De hecho si tengo trabajo qué hacer. Necesito preparar mis archivos para Weselton; pero ve con tus padres, debes pasar tiempo con ellos antes que se vayan."

"¿Pero no vas a estar dándole vueltas a otras cosas que nadie en su sano juicio tendría que estar sopesando, verdad?"

Elsa se rio. "Te dije que lo intentaría. No te garantizo nada con estos nervios delicados."

"Será un paseo corto." Prometió Anna. "y luego vamos a ver al duque."

…

Fiel a su palabra, Anna mantuvo corto su paseo. Dejó que sus padres exploraran los viejos senderos, y regresó al castillo para encontrar a Elsa trabajando en su estudio.

Elsa levantó la vista para verla desde el escritorio, sintiéndose considerablemente más calmada luego de despuntarse el ingenio con reportes financieros. "¿De vuelta tan pronto? Te fuiste sólo por hora y media."

"Mamá y papá siguen afuera. ¿Cuándo es la cita?"

"En otras dos horas." Elsa le dio un vistazo a los pantalones de montar de Anna. "¿Planeas asistir con eso puesto?"

Anna no había planeado hacer tal cosa, pero ya que Elsa lo preguntaba, midió la oportunidad. "Bueno, si solo voy a estar ahí para fastidiar al duque y hacer más agradable la visita para ti…"

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. "Tú no vas a estar ahí para ser ornamental. Pensé que querías estar presente para ver qué tipo de trabajo es el que hago. Tal vez visitar propiamente la ciudad también. Lejos de estar sólo ahí considerando mis delicados nervios."

Anna le sonrió ante el tono embustero. "¿Te gustan mis pantalones, no?"

"Creí que ya habíamos establecido ese punto."

"Lo suficiente como para que no quieras que nadie más los vea."

"¿Eso te molesta?" le preguntó Elsa, cuidadosamente neutral.

"No. Sólo es lindo que me lo digas." Le replicó Anna. "Estaré en los establos y me cambiaré más tarde." Le agitó la mano ligeramente y se marchó, dejando a Elsa frunciendo el entrecejo a su espalda.

…

Partieron rumbo al edifico de estado de Weselton en un carruaje decorado con el sello real de Elsa, flanqueado por un cuarteto de guardias montados. Anna protestó por el uso del carruaje –la ciudad no estaba lejos, y los lomos de los caballos eran menos sofocantes.

"Es por exhibición." Le dijo Elsa cuando había ayudado a Anna a subir al carruaje. "Weselton es una persona apegada a las formalidades sin sentido. Probablemente habría sufrido una apoplejía si te hubieras aparecido en tus pantalones de montar, lo cual por cierto, no te habría recriminado bajo esas circunstancias." Añadió, haciendo reír a su esposa.

"Creí que no querías que nadie me viera en ellos."

"Habría hecho una excepción por una causa caritativa como esa." Le dijo Elsa, subiéndose al carruaje tras ella.

"¿Acaso asoma la cabeza por la ventana para ver como viaja la gente o algo?" le preguntó la pelirroja. Anna estaba usando un vestido simple color verde pálido que le pareció apropiado para una reunión de negocios. Elsa llevaba uno similar color azul y la chaqueta que había usado en la junta con sus abogados, su cabello seguía cayéndole suelto, pero sus manos estaban enguantadas nuevamente. Los asientos del carro eran combados y afelpados, y probaron ser dignos de su finura tan pronto el cochero espetó el látigo; apenas y se sentía que el carruaje estuviera rondando sobre los adoquines.

"No me sorprendería que lo hiciera." Le contestó Elsa. "Ya está entrado en años, pero se mantiene ágil. Yo no le agrado."

"¿Qué, por qué?"

"Hm, no. No es correcto. Más bien, a él no le gusta mi familia ni nada que se relacione a Arendelle, para ser más precisos. Y no supe por qué por un buen tiempo." Elsa encontró los ojos de Anna.

"Ahora quizá no sea el mejor momento, pero creo que tal vez debas saberlo antes que veas al duque. Es sobre lo que tu madre me contó."

"¿La historia de tus padres?"

"Sí. Creo que Weselton sigue enfadado por el compromiso que rompió mi padre. Se esperó un tiempo que él se casara con la hija de Weselton."

"¿Qué?, ¿En serio? Nunca escuché eso."

"No había sido arreglado como el nuestro, pero de todas maneras había sido esperado. Weselton quería matrimoniar a su hija con la realeza."

"Oh, wow." Anna estudió el rostro de Elsa. "Tu padre y Weselton. Weselton pudo haber sido tu abuelo."

La expresión de espanto que le cruzó a Elsa por la cara hizo que Anna se riera alegremente.

"No nos hagamos ese pensamiento ni contemplemos la posibilidad. Me parezco poco a mi padre de por sí" murmuró Elsa.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿pero por qué tu padre rompió el compromiso? ¿Se enamoró de tu madre?"

"Algo así. Weselton no conoce el verdadero motivo" Elsa titubeó. "Mis padres tuvieron un romance y mi padre embarazó a mi madre, por lo que tuvieron que casarse."

Anna supo que su quijada le había caído abierta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había escuchado historias así en chismes, compartidos detrás de abanicos desplegados en las fiestas. Eran usualmente contadas con ataques de risitas escandalosas, y siempre con un aire de superioridad y lástima. Resultaba muy difícil imaginar a los regios padres de Elsa bajo la sospecha de aquella clase de cursi chismorreo.

"Eso es–" Anna meneó la cabeza. "Dios, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Espera, ¿mi madre te dijo esto?"

"Sí, dijo que estuvo ahí y supo lo del romance. Me contó que su matrimonio comenzó… de alguna forma contenciosa. Mis padres estaban muy molestos el uno con el otro por haber cometido esa torpeza." Elsa miraba por la ventana del carruaje, el fiordo se perdió de vista cuando entraron a la ciudad.

"Hay más, cosas para nada alegres, pero ahora no es buen momento para contarte el resto. Te lo diré después."

"Pero se amaron a pesar de todo, ¿no?" le preguntó Anna en voz baja, después de un largo momento. "Quiero decir, aún si no tuvieron el mejor de los inicios. Ellos se amaron mucho."

"Eso creo yo también. Aunque no deja de ser impactante." Elsa miró hacia afuera, pensativa.

Anna no estaba segura de lo que debería de decirle a Elsa, aunque recordaba que cuando la Reina se había enterado de todo fue la misma noche en que durmieron juntas por primera vez; y Elsa había estado de un humor extraño, pero no molesta.

"Será mejor no compartir esa historia con el duque." Le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en los labios. "dudo que su opinión sobre Arendelle mejore."

"No lo haré. ¿Para qué es esta reunión?"

"Para revisar el estado de las deudas crediticias que tiene Weselton con el reino, principalmente. Probablemente quiera discutirme por las astronómicas tasas de interés, y quizá trate de convencerme de realizar inversiones que piense que valgan la pena. Será aburrido, pero trataré que no se alargue. Al duque le gusta escucharse hablar."

"¿Y no podrías delegar esas reuniones a alguien más si no te gusta hacerlo?

"Weselton tiene algo de historia con Arendelle, y tiene cierta influencia con el Rey William de los Países Bajos. Weselton siempre se ha entrevistado con un miembro de la familia real de Arendelle y cambiar eso sería descortés. Es parte de mis obligaciones tener que tolerar al cockalorum."

Anna la miró con los ojos vacíos. "¿El qué?"

Elsa parpadeó. "¿Qué –oh, cockalorum? Mi padre solía decirle al duque así. Quiere decir, hombrecillo que se da mucha importancia, en inglés."

Anna sabía del duque lo suficiente como para saber que la palabra le calzaba perfectamente, pero permaneció dubitativa. "¿de verdad significa eso? ¿Estás segura que tu padre no se lo inventó?"

"Le hice la misma pregunta y me dijo que lo buscara en el diccionario. Lo hice, y de verdad eso es lo que significa. Te enseñaré la entrada cuando regresemos. Dios, ¿alguna vez lo has visto bailar? Le calza mucho mejor luego que lo ves hacerlo."

Anna se rio nuevamente, porque si había captado un vistazo del duque bailando durante la recepción de su boda.

"Elsa, eso es horrendo." La reprendió, lo cual no hizo nada por reprimir el humor de Elsa. El par de jóvenes se encontraban riéndose la una con la otra por la broma compartida justo cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a una gran casa solariega. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un lacayo se apareció para asistirlas.

Elsa examinó la fachada de la mansión una vez que Anna hubo descendido. "Neo clasicista, renovada en las décadas pasadas. Un estilo popular, aunque caído en desgracia en los últimos tiempos." Señaló la Reina distraídamente.

"¿Reconsiderando la arquitectura?"

"No, es sólo un hábito mío." La puerta principal se abrió y emergió un mayordomo. "Y aquí está nuestra escolta."

Fueron conducidas a una amplia sala de estar y tomaron asiento en un sillón. El ama de llaves apareció justo después del mayordomo, les sirvió té y pequeños pasteles en una charola de plata que dejó sobre la mesa y entonces se retiró.

"Su gracia se reunirá con ustedes en breve." Informó el mayordomo tomando su salida.

Elsa suspiró una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta. "Weselton disfruta haciendo estas cosas –hacerme esperar. Me sentí tentada a llegar tarde por lo mismo, pero eso habría sido descortés y no pasaría por alto, así que podemos quedarnos aquí y revolvernos los pulgares mientras esperamos por su gracia."

"Los pasteles tienen chocolate." Le dijo Anna, sosteniendo un pedazo en su tenedor. "Toma un poco."

"Puedo comer yo sola." Le dijo Elsa maliciosamente, pero aceptó la ofrenda con la gracia suficiente. "Bueno, al menos nuestro anfitrión no escatima en la hospitalidad, aun sí es impuntual."

"Su gracia se entristecería si escuchara esos comentarios de sus invitadas." Replicó una voz femenina mientras se abría una puerta.

Ambas jóvenes se paralizaron. La condesa se deslizó dentro de la habitación y saludó con una reverencia. Lady Charlotte estaba arreglada de una forma más modesta en aquella ocasión, sus pechos no estaban tan a la vista, pero su vestido era de una gama de rojo cautivante similar a la que había usado el día de la recepción. Su cabello castaño le caía sobre los pálidos hombros, enmarcándole el rostro y acentuándole el ligero color de los labios. ¿Qué las cortesanas se suponía que debían verse atrozmente sensuales todo el tiempo? Se encontró preguntándose Anna para sí misma. ¿O tendrían sus días malos?

"Es encantador verlas nuevamente, su majestad, su alteza." Les dijo lady Charlotte, incongruentemente recatada.

Anna se habría puesto de pie para devolverle el gesto, pero pudo sentir la antipatía irradiando de Elsa como una progresiva corriente de aire. Al tiempo que Anna se estiró hacia la mesa para depositar el pequeño plato, discretamente sujetó el puño cerrado de su esposa con la mano libre. La Reina la miró con brusquedad, a lo cual Anna respondió con el más leve indicio de una negativa con la cabeza, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del plato.

_Compórtate_, le había dicho Anna silenciosamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que la mandíbula de Elsa se tensaba, si bien había sido por un instante, pero sus manos se le relajaron solo un pelo.

"Hola, Lady Charlotte." Le dijo Elsa, su voz era tan plana y desinteresada que rozaba en lo descortés, pero fue suficiente. La condesa le dirigió una sonrisa astuta a Anna y entonces se sentó en el sillón opuesto.

"Que interesante." Dijo Lady Charlotte una vez que se suavizó la falda. "Las dos se ven tan… amistosas. No podría haberlo imaginado tan pronto luego de su boda. Fue arreglada, ¿no?"

La implicación hizo que Elsa retrocediera y sus ojos se volvieran dos rendijas; se puso a preparar algo excepcionalmente cortante qué contestarle.

"Nos conocemos desde niñas." Interceptó Anna con una sonrisa benigna antes que Elsa pudiera abrir la boca. "Difícilmente somos extrañas."

"Ah, que romántico que se conocieran por tanto tiempo. Yo conocí a mi esposo bajo circunstancias menos ideales." Dijo lady Charlotte con aire anhelante. "Fue en la noche de estreno de uno de mis primeros papeles como dama principal –¿estoy segura que está al tanto de mi anterior carrera en la actuación?"

"Sí." Soltó Elsa antes que Anna pudiera responder. "Vinimos aquí para ver al duque. No acordé una reunión con usted. ¿Por qué está aquí?"

"Imagino que no se refiere a por qué estoy en este edificio. Le he enviado tan lindas cartas y he esperado ansiosamente su respuesta, que–"

"¿Qué decidió emboscarme?" le dijo Elsa con una mueca leve. Anna se preguntó si se vería muy obvio si pateaba a su esposa o tal vez pisarle el pie podría ser más discreto.

"Oh, difícilmente lo llamaría emboscada; estoy segura que sabe que disfruto de la hospitalidad de su gracia. El duque ha estado tan preocupado últimamente." Dijo Lady Charlotte alegremente. "Que lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme que la Reina y la princesa consorte fueran… agasajadas." Su voz acarició la última palabra, el significado aparente.

Anna y Elsa se echaron hacia atrás ante la insinuación. La condesa se rio –era una sorprendentemente simpática risa, ligera y suelta.

"Ah, claro que espero no haberlas ofendido, por favor disculpen el humor picante –un vestigio de una vida pasada, como suelo decir, aunque estoy un poco sorprendida de ver a la princesa consorte con usted en una reunión de negocios, su majestad."

"Le pedí a Elsa que me trajera." Mintió Anna, su sonrisa educada se mantenía firme en su sitio. No confiaba del todo que Elsa no lanzara algún otro insulto sin provocación. "Y fue lo suficientemente amable para permitirme acompañarla y ver el tipo de trabajo que hace."

"Es verdaderamente amable de su parte, majestad. Bueno, si se siente lo bastante curiosa, su alteza, quizá yo tenga la cosa precisa para usted. Mi empleador es un competidor de la Compañía Collier y se encuentra muy interesado en ella. Nos gustaría hacer una oferta para comprarle a Arendelle el control que tiene sobre la cuenta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nos sentimos bastante optimistas sobre la compañía."

Los labios de Elsa se torcieron en una delgada sonrisa. "Yo también me siento optimista sobre ella. Creo que es una buena inversión. No siento la urgente necesidad de liberar al reino de tan buena fortuna."

La condesa se inclinó hacia adelante, su expresión era juguetona, pero con un enfoque intencionado. "No soñaría con tratar de engañarla su majestad, Nuestra oferta sería generosa. El valor actual en el mercado, con un incentivo adicional. Negociable, por supuesto."

El rostro de Elsa fue inescrutable, pero los ojos se le volvieron hielo, duros y fríos. Se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la cara de la condesa como un cazador que acecha a una presa. La manera en la que Elsa la observaba habría bastado para hacer sentir incomodo a cualquiera –ni siquiera iba dirigida a ella, pero Anna podía sentir tangiblemente una opresión en su pecho, como si una zarpa gigante le quisiera sacar la verdad. Luego de algunos momentos, la condesa se movió en su asiento, como si pretendiera encontrar alivio de ese intenso escrutinio.

"Me ha proporcionado muy poca información." Le dijo Elsa finalmente. "Y no tomaré decisiones precisamente ahora. Lo consideraré por el momento, aún si pienso que mi respuesta será una negativa. No aprecio las reuniones sin previa cita, ni durante las fiestas o antes de otros compromisos.

La condesa interpretó que el tema había sido dado por zanjado y que presionar más el asunto podía ser poco inteligente. "¿Debería enviarle carta para acordar cita?"

"No, tengo abogado, su oficina está en la ciudad. Envíela a Holsen & Calhoun."

Anna exhaló en silencioso alivio. La conversación había salido lo suficientemente bien –todas estaban vivas y enteras. Quizá no debería sentir temor que Elsa tuviera que hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

"Muy bien." La atención de lady Charlotte se posó en Anna, con el tema de los negocios concluido por el momento. "No creo haberla felicitado aún por su matrimonio, su alteza. ¿Cómo lo ha encontrado?"

"Estoy contenta." Respondió Anna cautelosamente, preguntándose si había alguna insinuación que estuviera pasando por alto. "Quiero decir, no tengo algo con qué compararlo, pero estoy contenta."

"Eso es adorable. Díganme curiosa, pero nunca había conocido a dos mujeres casadas antes. Me sorprende que no hayan partido todavía de luna de miel."

Anna creyó que fue un pequeño milagro que sus ojos no le giraran de forma espectacular dentro de sus cuencas. "Porque mi esposa es un caballo de carreras temperamental parado en la casilla." Quiso confiarle Anna. "Ella ni siquiera pensaba acompañarme a la luna de miel. Siempre creí que Elsa era brillante, pero a veces simplemente es una verdadera idiota."

Anna en su lugar contestó, "Tenemos planeado ir pronto. Lo estamos revisando, ya que Elsa trabaja y se preocupa demasiado." Le dijo, su tono iba cargado con significado.

Elsa le arqueó la ceja, pero permaneció juiciosamente sosegada.

Los ojos de Lady Charlotte se movieron entre ellas especulativamente. "Yo recomendaría Italia." Dijo luego de una pausa. "Florencia es un deleite en esta época del año. ¿Cómo está su italiano?"

"Nunca he sido muy buena con los idiomas. Elsa ha sido siempre la mejor en ese ramo." Admitió Anna. Estaban discutiendo sus planes de luna de miel con la condesa, pensó con algo de desconcierto. Aun así eso era mejor que la condesa y Elsa atacándose mutuamente, así que Anna decidió continuar la conversación por ese rumbo y esperar que no tuviera que hacerla de pacificadora por demasiado tiempo.

"Mi padre era muy estricto con eso. Solía iniciar conversaciones en otro idioma y esperar por la contestación correcta antes de continuar. No creo que tus padres fueran tan firmes con los idiomas." Le dijo Elsa. Mientras la atmosfera se había relajado de alguna forma, La Reina parecía que se mantenía a la defensiva.

"No, no lo fueron. Florencia suena agradable, ¿y tiene bella arquitectura, no es así? Nunca he estado en Italia."

"Es una ciudad hermosa y un punto popular entre la nobleza que vacaciona en verano. Los viñedos producen algunos de los vinos más finos que puedan probarse. Es muy romántica."

Anna no supo por qué, pero el corazón se le disparó ante el pensamiento de estar completamente sola con Elsa en una ciudad romántica. Había visto pinturas italianas antes, imágenes en libros, y escuchado las historias de la vida ahí. Podía ver rojizos tejados bañados por el sol, grandes catedrales y pabellones, y colinas con esos famosos viñedos. ¿Cómo sería Elsa si estuviera lejos de Arendelle? ¿Ajena al trabajo, y los recordatorios de su condición? ¿Disfrutaría el aletargante paso de los días calientes, y de largas siestas en la sombra?

"Sería un viaje muy largo, Anna." Le dijo Elsa.

Quiso preguntarle a Elsa si había algún lugar al que quisiera ir, pero estaba consciente que los ojos de la condesa estaban puestos sobre ellas y que esa pregunta se sentía muy privada.

Anna sonrió en su lugar. "Tal vez."

La puerta se abrió. El mayordomo de antes hizo una reverencia ante el umbral y anunció. "Su majestad, su gracia está listo para recibirla. La escoltaré a su despacho."

Cuando Anna se levantó junto con Elsa, el mayordomo se aclaró la garganta con una expresión profundamente apenada en el rostro. "Lo siento mucho su alteza. El duque envía sus más sinceras disculpas por no poder recibirla apropiadamente, pero estableció la necesidad de hablar primeramente a solas con la Reina. No se encuentra muy bien, por eso su ausencia."

Todos en la habitación sabían que esa era una gran mentira. Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron tan fríos que el mayordomo se lanzó a hacer otra reverencia y ofrecerle más disculpas.

"Elsa, está bien." Le dijo Anna, tocando con una mano el brazo de la Reina. Disminuyó su voz para que fuera un susurro. "Sabíamos de antemano que no querría verme, así que no es una sorpresa. Yo estaré bien aquí. No hagas una escena en mi nombre, por favor."

Pasó un largo momento muy tenso, entonces los hombros de Elsa se relajaron ligeramente. "No tardaré mucho con el duque." Le dijo. Elsa asintió y siguió al mayordomo saliendo de la estancia, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

"Qué interesante." Repitió lady Charlotte.

Anna se sentó, suavizando las arrugas de su vestido. "¿Qué seamos amistosas?"

"Entre otras cosas." Le sonrió a Anna y la expresión que le vio parecía mucho más genuina que ninguna otra que le hubiera visto. Le suavizó el rostro, lo que hacía que su belleza fuera más cálida que antes, por lo cual, Anna supuso que fue la razón por la que lo que dijo después la aplastó como lo hizo.

"¿Ustedes no han consumado, verdad?"

…

Elsa entró al imponente despacho del duque. Era considerablemente más grande que su propio despacho, el mobiliario era similar –de color oscuro y distintivamente masculino, las paredes estaban cubiertas con arte fino, pero a ella nunca le había gustado la habitación. Se sentía muy expansiva y solo enfatizaba lo vacía que estaba.

El duque de Weselton se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia detrás de su escritorio, su cabeza nunca descendía más allá de la cantidad requerida de deferencia.

"Su majestad." La saludó.

"Su gracia." Le devolvió Elsa. Él esperó a que tomara asiento ante su escritorio antes de sentarse. Elsa había tenido que contener una sonrisa de suficiencia. El duque odiaba que se le recordara su baja estatura. Cuando se aproximó al escritorio pudo notar la irritación detrás de sus anteojos cuando se vio forzado a levantar la cabeza ante la diferencia de sus alturas.

"Aprecio su tiempo, su majestad." Le dijo el duque, sus modos tan rígidos como siempre. "Especialmente luego de tan breve aviso."

"Agradezco su comprensión y me disculpo por la demora. Estoy consciente que usted preferiría regresar a su hogar que demorarse aquí dada su… pobre salud. Mi reciente casamiento me mantuvo ocupada." El rechazo a Anna lo tenía demasiado fresco y convirtió su educada sonrisa en una navaja afilada. "Mi esposa se decepcionó de no haber podido conocerlo formalmente."

"Creo que la princesa y yo ya habíamos sido presentados, si bien el encuentro fue breve." Le dijo Weselton frunciendo el entrecejo e ignorando el comentario sobre su salud.

"La princesa _consorte_ no lo cree. Pero estoy segura que una vez que aclaremos las cuestiones de negocios, podemos remediar eso."

El duque sabía que no debía decir nada más allá de la conformidad, aunque la contracción de su bigote evidenció su descontento. "Por supuesto, su majestad. Estaría honrado."

Elsa abrió la carpeta que había llevado con ella y sacó una gran cantidad de páginas de pergamino, que depositó en el escritorio. Los archivos del duque brillaron por su ausencia, pero eso no era inusual –la única cosa que reconocía sobre la superficie del mueble era un globo terráqueo que habría jurado no había sido movido de ese lugar en más de una década.

"Estuve revisando los reportes financieros de Weselton de los años pasados, y encontré que las tasas de interés que fueron establecidas el semestre anterior podrían caer todavía dentro de un rango aceptable, dado el acuerdo contractual entre sus negocios y Arendelle. Claro que si encuentra que el ajuste de las tarifas son injustificados, estoy preparada para ver la evidencia que lo respalde."

Esperó. El duque _siempre_ tenía evidencias para el ajuste de las tarifas, pero a pesar de su obstinada naturaleza, Weselton siempre pagaba a tiempo. Muchas de las propiedades de Weselton estuvieron en los Países Bajos, y su repentina necesidad de fondos había sido desencadenada por la revolución Belga de hacía nueve años. Las provincias sureñas de los Países Bajos se habían separado para ser recientemente reclamadas por el reino de Bélgica. Muchas de las empresas más rentables de Weselton habían estado en esas provincias que tuvieron las agallas de rebelarse; el duque había peleado para no perder sus intereses comerciales y propiedades, pero fue en vano. Weselton se vio obligado a acudir a Arendelle para tomar varios préstamos con el fin de reconstruir lo que quedaba de la fortuna del duque.

El viejo hombre era orgulloso, y había tenido que acudir con el hombre que desdeñó a su hija y acabó con sus sueños de adherirse a una familia real, pensó Elsa. Su padre siempre había manejado los negocios con Weselton de manera justa, quizá guiado un poco por la culpa por lo sucedido con la hija del duque, y aunque Elsa no disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Weselton, también manejaba justamente sus negociaciones. Así que esperó a que el duque comenzara con sus objeciones semestrales, lista para contrarrestarle cada una de ellas.

"Encuentro que las tarifas son justas como siempre." dijo Weselton, para sorpresa de Elsa.

Casi le contestaba, "bueno, siempre hay una primera vez." Pero fue capaz de guardarse eso para sí misma.

"¿Está seguro, su gracia?" podía escucharse claramente la incredulidad en la voz.

El duque asintió, su rostro era impasible. "Así es."

Elsa parpadeó y miró los documentos que había traído con ella. Había esperado llevárselos con anotaciones escritas por todas partes, pero se sintió perpleja de tener que verlos limpios ante sus ojos. Deslizó las páginas de vuelta a su carpeta lentamente.

"Ya veo. ¿Entonces terminamos?" Si era así, esa sería la primera vez que dejaba la oficina del duque sin completar la hora. Asombroso. Ni siquiera había calentado la silla.

"De hecho, tenía un asunto distinto que deseaba discutir con usted, su majestad."

Bueno, ahí estaba. Elsa quiso suspirar; debía haberlo sabido antes de pensar que podía escaparse temprano. "¿Sí?"

El duque se ajustó las gafas, y entrelazó sus manos frente a él sobre el escritorio. "Cómo sabe, me encuentro muy agradecido por la asistencia financiera de Arendelle. Estoy seguro que no estoy solo cuando digo que parte de la sobrevivencia de Weselton ha sido garantizada por la generosidad de su nación."

Sintió que las cejas se le arrugaban ante las palabras; el duque odiaba tener que depender de cualquiera, y era muchísimo más reacio a expresar gratitud. La sospecha le crepitó lentamente, como hiedra invasora.

"Diría que el acuerdo de Weselton y Arendelle ha sido mutuamente benéfico. Arendelle no busca sacar provecho de… la desgracia." Le dijo. "Las revoluciones son difíciles de anticipar."

"Debo estar de acuerdo con usted, su majestad." Le dijo el duque, sorprendiéndola nuevamente. "Y es el por qué esto debería llamar su atención. Yo entiendo que es usted joven. Su padre fue…" el duque muy apenas pudo contener su mueca. "Un buen Rey." Terminó cómo si las palabras le hubieran sido sacadas a la fuerza.

"Concuerdo en que mi padre fue un buen Rey." Le dijo Elsa, sus manos se le apretaban en el regazo. Sabía que era joven, pero no iba a tolerar ningún insulto hacia su familia. Si el duque no demostraba su punto rápido, ella lo haría por él, no había pasado el suficiente tiempo desde que la condesa le había probado la paciencia.

"Una situación de inestabilidad en Arendelle podría ser desastrosa. Arendelle no cuenta con una historia particularmente volátil, pero las cuestiones de ascensión están más allá de toda importancia, como estoy seguro debe saber bien. Especialmente si el gobernante no cuenta con apoyo popular. Su padre arregló que se matrimoniara con otra mujer, una princesa de Corona, sí, pero al hacer eso ha desechado la posibilidad de un heredero de sangre, a menos que su contrato nupcial–"

Elsa lentamente se puso de pie. El duque seguía hablándole, pero no era más que un zumbido en sus oídos, como un mosquito que necesitaba aplastar. El cuerpo se le sintió extrañamente desconectado –se preguntó si era por la rabia cruda que le estaba llenando la cabeza. Rabia, y total y absoluta sorpresa.

No, la condesa no la había emboscado, se dio cuenta Elsa aturdidamente. El duque de Weselton lo había hecho. Weselton había tenido la _desfachatez _de cuestionarla, cuestionar a su difunto padre, cuestionar el futuro de Arendelle cuando no había tenido el más mínimo _derecho_ a hacer ni una sola de esas cosas. Había tenido la audacia de cuestionar su matrimonio con Anna, de _insultar_ a Anna. Por un alarmante instante, Elsa sintió que el control se le deslizaba precariamente de su agarre; hasta que se obligó a pensar en su esposa.

Anna estaba ahí. Elsa encontró partes iguales de alivio e impotencia en el pensamiento de Anna. E incluso si deseaba congelar al duque ahí mismo, no podría. No lo haría.

Aunque tendría que lidiar con el viejo duque.

"Su gracia. Aprecio su… preocupación." Se sentía afectada y susceptible, lista para romperse al más ligero atisbo de resistencia. "Pero verá que el asunto de mi matrimonio no le concierne. El asunto sobre el siguiente heredero de Arendelle, _mi familia_, no le concierne. Lo que a usted le concierne, es–" su mandíbula se flexionó. Y pensar que le había importado lo que él pensara de ella, o lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado de ella. Había mucho más en juego ahora, y estaba a solo un piso de distancia suyo.

"Bueno, tiene muy pero muy poco que ver con la corona de todas formas. No voy a escuchar nada más de sus inquietudes. Dejaremos esta habitación y le dará apropiadamente la bienvenida a mi esposa Anna, La Princesa Consorte de Arendelle, y será respetuoso y no volverá a proferir una sola palabra sobre este asunto otra vez. ¿Me he expresado claramente?"

El duque también se levantó y se quitó los anteojos, doblando el armazón metálico antes de colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

"Su majestad. Con todo respeto. No quiero hablar sobre este asunto para disgustarla, pero si no hay un heredero consanguíneo, podría haber un levantamiento y eso sin mencionar lo que podrían hacer otras familias nobles con intereses en Arendelle. Hemos visto lo que se le ha hecho a mi familia y a tantas otras.

Elsa inclinó la cabeza hacia el duque. Su mirada estaba deliberadamente puesta abajo, su nariz enfatizaba la diferencia en sus estaturas, mezquino como era, en realidad no le importó. "Yo no soy el Rey William. Y si lo recuerda, él perdió la mitad de su reino porque fue déspota e ignoró a la arruinada clase baja."

"Una disputa por herederos podría causar el mismo daño y lo sabe." Insistió el duque. "Usted debe saber esto. ¡Arendelle puede derrumbarse por un levantamiento popular, lo cual está dentro de toda posibilidad aún si la princesa consorte fuera la que diera a luz un heredero–!

"Adoptaremos." Se escuchó decir Elsa distantemente. "Me aseguraré de reforzar las leyes de sucesión y presentaré la reforma al Consejo Real, tal como mi padre hubiera querido."

El duque pareció horrorizarse. "¿Adopción? ¿Para un trono? ¡Aún si consiguiera que semejante cosa fuera aprobada, no importaría! A quienquiera que escoja como heredero le será disputado clamar la corona. Esto puede que sea aceptable en naciones menores, para títulos más bajos, pero no para Arendelle. ¡Arendelle es muy grande para caer, hay demasiado en juego, mucho más que solo Weselton! Yo le prometo que si aspira a hacer pasar esa ley, yo la pelearé, y así lo harán también todos los miembros del Consejo."

Elsa pudo sentir que el cabello se le erizaba ante el desafío. Las defensas y los argumentos se le deslizaron por la garganta, mezclándose con su furia. Ella había pensado las mismas cosas antes, cuando había albergado dudas de sus esponsales, y cuando había dudado de su padre. Pero ahora iba a depositar su confianza en su padre y en sí misma. Sabía que el duque no la escucharía porque era viejo y conservador. No tenía nada que decirle. Absolutamente nada.

"Tiene razón, su gracia. Hay mucho en juego; he cambiado de parecer." Le dijo Elsa suavemente. Se sacó el guante y colocó la palma sobre la lisa superficie del globo terráqueo, su mirada fija en la del anciano frente a ella. "No hay necesidad para que salude a Anna. Haga lo que le plazca. Yo haré lo que me enseñaron toda mi vida. Yo voy a gobernar."

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la Reina, el duque de Weselton miró el globo y encontró una capa de puntiaguda escarcha revistiendo su superficie.


	18. Chapter 18

_**NOTA:**_ _Bueno, yo pensaba pasar un domingo tranquilo, pero Requ actualizó, así que puse manos a la obra._

_**...**_

**Un Acuerdo Formal / A formal Arrangement**

**Por: Requ** / Traducción por Berelince

**Capítulo 18**

**…**

"Ustedes no han consumado, ¿verdad?"

Un denso silencio se apoderó de la habitación, como la tensión apabullante que le sigue a un tiroteo. La sensación incluso era similar a haber recibido una herida de bala. –No era que a Anna le hubieran disparado antes, pero uno de sus pretendientes de poco prestigio se había escurrido a una fiesta y sombríamente le había contado la experiencia que tuvo al enfrentarse con el esposo de una amante.

_"Ni siquiera lo sientes al principio, pero te golpea fuerte y tu cuerpo se entumece y no puedes comprender que te acabas de ganar una herida. Entonces te duele como el mismo diablo y te preguntas cómo te llegaste a imaginar que valdría la pena pasar por eso por una mujer."_

Ese había sido uno de sus pretendientes más interesantes, se forzó a admitir Anna. Interesante, pero del tipo de hombre por el que su padre y Kristoff le fruncían profundamente el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había pensado repentinamente en él –tal vez porque su dudosa reputación le recordaba a la condesa.

A pesar de la extraña asociación, la analogía era apropiada: había sido golpeada en la manera más inesperada, y dejada a su pérdida. En un momento, estaban hablando sobre planes de luna de miel y al siguiente… miró a lady Charlotte sin decir nada. El aturdimiento parecía haberse extendido hacía sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero esa fue confirmación suficiente para la condesa. "Ah." Le dijo.

¿Qué _quería decir_ exactamente eso? Su control estaba siendo probado, y ya fuera de forma deliberada o no, Anna no iba a caer en la tentación de levantarse y abandonar la habitación. En su lugar se obligó a pensar en Elsa y su control sobre el hielo.

Lady Charlotte se encontró observando un reflejo de la Reina en el rostro de Anna. Sus ojos, de una gama más ligera del azul de su real esposa, eran estrechos y fríos. Su mandíbula estaba dispuesta en un ángulo tenso y su boca era una línea horizontal.

Lady Charlotte se reclinó y le sonrió ligeramente. "La he ofendido."

"Es una forma de decirlo." Le contestó Anna, con un evidente tono gélido en su voz. Ya había manejado antes trampas y escaramuzas disfrazadas de conversaciones educadas. "No es algo que le incumba. Por favor, absténgase de tratar eso conmigo."

"No lo dije con el afán de ofenderla, pero preferí ser directa. Puedo ayudarla." Insistió la condesa sin acobardarse.

"No necesito su ayuda con nada–" La condesa le dedicó una mirada tan insulsamente superior que Anna inmediatamente cerró la boca.

"¿Es por eso que su matrimonio permanece sin consumar?" Habría apostado que ustedes dos habrían estado encima de la otra como animales en su noche de bodas. Raramente me equivoco en estas cosas –viene con mi oficio."

Anna casi se sonrojó hasta la línea del pelo; la condesa no se había equivocado –ella y Elsa habían estado la una sobre la otra como animales la noche de su boda. Había sido la obstinación de su esposa lo que había evitado que hubieran hecho más, algo con lo que Anna todavía no sabía cómo sentirse. La decepción de esa noche aún le escocía, pero no se había arrepentido de su decisión de esperar… ¿o sí?

"Ah." Le dijo de nuevo lady Charlotte, el brillo en su mirada hizo que a Anna se le erizara el vello de la piel en su presentimiento.

"¿Qué?" le espetó Anna, su temperamento se le deshilachaba.

La condesa le agitó la mano y se cubrió la boca en un gesto que indicaba demasiado que había sido hecho para contener su risa. "Nada, su alteza. Discúlpeme. Solo estaba… rememorando. Acerca de lo que es ser tan… joven." Sus ojos verdes se demoraron sobre las trenzas de Anna, que parecieron indicar ser el origen de donde la palabra joven se había gestado. Anna sabía que la forma en la que usaba sus trenzas no era el último grito de la moda, pero esa siempre había sido la forma en la que se acomodaba el cabello. Resultaban ser prácticas para cabalgar y habituales y _maldita _sea la condesa por hacerla sentir tan cría por la forma en la que llevaba su propio cabello. Nunca se había sentido tan inferior antes.

Entonces los hombros de la condesa dieron una reveladora sacudida como la coup de grâce de su farsa; su mano le suavizaba la risa y absolutamente no le resultaba mejor.

Era absolutamente humillante. Una completa _extraña_ había visto a través de ella y conjeturado con acierto algo que no le concernía averiguar; Anna estaba segura que su cara brillaba como para vislumbrarla desde la Luna. No estaba acostumbrada a ser burlada tan a fondo –la condesa era simplemente bastante descarada al respecto –y de pronto la pelirroja lamentó todas las ocasiones en las que se había aprovechado del formidable orgullo de su esposa. Anna era capaz de tener cierto orgullo real, pero el de Elsa era de un tipo completamente diferente –muchas personas ni siquiera sabían que habían sido insultados cuando Elsa les prestaba su atención. Anna deseó más que nunca poseer el talento de la Reina por proferir su desdén de manera sutil, en lugar de quedarse ahí sin palabras, en ese estado de indignación en el que languidecía.

"Preguntaría si podría haber alguna… ansiedad por el desempeño involucrada, pero no creo que sea muy aplicable en su caso. Eso es un problema usualmente de varones." Lady Charlotte escudriñó el rostro de Anna. "Siento curiosidad por saber cuál es el problema. Creí que se veían muy felices durante su ceremonia de bodas y en la recepción. ¿Será que descubrió algo poco atractivo sobre la Reina? ¿O tal vez prefiere a los hombres?"

Anna abrió la boca con la firme intención de contestar negativamente ambas preguntas, pero supo en el mismo instante que hacerlo no habría sido completamente cierto –Nunca había pensado en mujeres antes de Elsa. Incluso ahora luego de todos esos besos, seguía sin poder pensar en las mujeres de esa forma, ella solo pensaba en esa manera sobre _Elsa_.

"¿Habría preferido que la Reina hubiera sido un Rey?" preguntó la condesa, la interrogante fue sorprendentemente gentil.

"No." Se encontró diciendo Anna. "Me gusta Elsa como es. No quiero cambiarla."

"¿Ni siquiera los peores rasgos de su carácter o hábitos?"

Quiso decirle que Elsa no tenía malos hábitos ni rasgos, pero esto tampoco habría sido verdad. Elsa era temperamental, tenía esa tendenciosa inclinación a preferir trabajar por sobre dormir, y considerar a todos los caballos con desconfiada suspicacia. Elsa también tenía ese exasperante hábito de estar pensando que sabía más que cualquiera, lo cual, Anna suponía, era lo que se esperaba de una Reina, pero ciertamente no resultaba aceptable cuando se aplicaba a su matrimonio. Anna le había dejado bien clara a Elsa su opinión sobre esa peculiaridad en particular. Elsa no cometería el mismo error dos veces, al menos Anna podía pensar eso.

"No. No cambiaría nada sobre Elsa." Le dijo Anna con la certeza de una amistad de la infancia, cuatro días de matrimonio, y toda una vida por delante. Nunca había estado más segura de alguna otra cosa en la vida.

"Es afortunada. Muchas parejas casadas siempre tienen algo que decir sobre sus cónyuges. Aunque al ser recién casadas, puede ser que siga un poco deslumbrada–"

Anna miró amenazadoramente a Lady Charlotte. "¿Está usted determinada a hacerme encontrarle fallas a Elsa? Porque no tendrá éxito con eso."

"Oh, no del todo. Solo me sorprendió un poco que usted no encontrara nada objetable. Aunque claro que hablar mal de otros cuando no se encuentran presentes es muy maleducado. Por favor, discúlpeme."

Anna la miró fijamente. Estaba siendo azuzada y ni siquiera era de una manera sutil, pero la urgencia de responder con algo mordaz era fuerte. "Debo estar de acuerdo. No es muy cortés que digamos." Dijo Anna en lugar del insulto que tenía en mente.

Lady Charlotte pareció casi… _aprobar_ su respuesta. "Lo mismo," comenzó ella, sus ojos verdes se agudizaron en el rostro de Anna. "podría decirse de los muertos. Mi esposo fue asesinado."

Anna se turbó y se echó hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos. "Mis condolencias." Se las arregló a decir. Ciertamente esa no era una conversación muy apropiada, pensó, su mente se revolvía. No era que lo que estuviera hablando antes lo hubiera sido, pero el cambio había sido tan abrupto y chocante que se encontró nuevamente sin saber qué hacer. Las lecciones de etiqueta le estaban fallando –no podía recordar una sola ocasión en la que el maestro Flynn hubiera mencionado a maridos asesinados como posibles temas en una charla.

La condesa reconoció eso con un asentimiento de cabeza, su sonrisa nunca se movió. "Fue hace algunos años. Él era un hombre muy guapo y encantador. Aunque también un derrochador holgazán."

Anna no tuvo idea de qué responder a eso. Tampoco se imaginaba a donde quería conducirlas la condesa. Para su vergüenza, se debatió entre la simpatía y la desconfianza antes de inclinarse por la última.

"¿Lo extraña?" preguntó Anna cuidadosamente.

Lady Charlotte hizo una pausa. "Creo que ha sido la primer persona en preguntarme eso en mucho tiempo." Le dijo finalmente, su sonrisa resbaló un poco. "Lo hago, sí."

"Lamento mucho su pérdida." Le dijo Anna, más sincera que antes.

"No hay necesidad de reiterarse, su alteza. El falleció por una deuda de apuesta." La voz de la condesa se tornó sardónica. "Asesinar por dinero, solo porque no se cuenta con él. Algunos cobradores prefieren que les pagues con la vida que escuchar promesas."

Anna se movió incómodamente, preguntándose si el dardo había sido calculado para caer en el sitio que se estaba imaginando. "Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero ¿Por qué me está contando esto? Yo no conocí a su esposo."

"Para ayudarla con su Reina. Yo no aconsejaría esperar antes de apoderarse de lo que se desea. Puede pensar que siempre habrá más tiempo, pero algunas veces no hay nada antes que las personas que amamos sean apartadas de nuestro lado."

"Difícilmente Elsa va a ser acuchillada en algún callejón." Soltó Anna antes de poder detenerse a sí misma. Pudo sentirse palidecer en cuanto las palabras le brotaron de la boca.

Las cejas de la condesa se alzaron, su expresión fue perpleja. "No, dudo que las Reinas se encuentren a menudo en callejones, pero mi punto prevalece. Si es instrucción lo que está evitando que disfruten sus noches, ciertamente podría proporcionarle alguna… guía."

Su rostro ardió instantáneamente. La reacción inmediata de Anna fue decirle a la condesa en donde podría ir a poner su "guía", pero su segunda, e infinitamente más alarmante reacción fue la de una curiosidad abrumadora.

Antes de que pudiera tragarse la bola de azoramiento que se le había alojado en la garganta, la puerta se abrió con Elsa en el umbral.

"Anna. Nos vamos." Le dijo la Reina. Su voz apenas por encima de un gruñido. Sus ojos pasaron del rostro de su esposa a Lady Charlotte y la expresión se le ensombreció ante lo que vio. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

La condesa le devolvió una sonrisa, amplia como de cocodrilo. "Un favor en su nombre." Se dirigió a Anna. "Espero que tome mis palabras de corazón, su alteza. Tal vez pueda dirigirle alguna carta o dos si la Reina no aprecia mis esfuerzos."

La furia emanaba de los ojos de Elsa. Se abalanzó hacia ella en intención glacial con el deseo homicida claro en su semblante.

"Vámonos ya, Elsa." Le dijo Anna audiblemente antes que Elsa pudiera hacer que la condesa pagara de una manera más permanente. Agarró a su esposa del codo y la arrastró a la fuerza fuera de la estancia, pasaron al mayordomo que mantenía abierta la puerta, y salieron de la casona donde su carruaje las aguardaba. Elsa estuvo extrañamente silenciosa y muy rígida, lo cual era sumamente mortificante; Anna solo podía imaginar que la reunión con el duque no había salido según lo planeado si la reacción hacia la condesa podía darle un indicio.

Anna se dio la vuelta cuando Elsa no subió al carruaje tras ella.

"Tú adelántate. Regresa al castillo. Yo necesito hablar con Holsen" La mandíbula de Elsa estaba tensa, sus ojos herméticos. Incluso la inclinación de sus hombros se veía incómodamente rígida.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a llegar ahí? Yo te acompaño."

"Caminaré. Su oficina está a algunas manzanas. Ve a casa, te veré en algunas horas." Había una frialdad perceptible en su voz y su comportamiento, algo que no había estado ahí antes. Anna supo inmediatamente que no podría dejar a Elsa sola. Se bajó del carruaje y se plantó frente a su esposa.

"Iré contigo." Le repitió Anna.

Una sombra amenazante se formó en la mirada de Elsa. "Anna, yo no–" Respiró bruscamente y desvió la vista.

"No creo que pueda ser la mejor compañía justo ahora." Terminó La Reina, su tono era afectado. "Yo no– deberías irte a casa. Tus padres. Partirán mañana y no sé cuánto pueda demorarme. Deberías–"

"Elsa, para. Iré contigo." Haciendo caso omiso de los guardias montados, Anna envolvió a su esposa en un breve abrazo. "No me hagas repetírtelo, Elsa. No quiero que peleemos enfrente de otras personas." Le susurró Anna en tono firme.

Elsa retrocedió para mirarla, su ceño seguía arrugado pero su respiración se exhaló en un suspiro. "Está bien. No quiero llevar el carruaje. Es –asfixiante y yo-"

"Está bien, Elsa. El cochero puede esperarnos afuera de la oficina de Holsen." El conductor obedeció sin otra palabra y chasqueó el látigo sobre los caballos, pero los guardias fueron menos cooperativos. El oficial a cargo se negó a dejarlas vagar por la ciudad sin vigilancia hasta que Elsa les permitió quedarse; su consentimiento fue acompañado con un chasquido irritable amenazando con reclutarlos a la armada naval real si seguían protestando. Les ordenó que mantuvieran una distancia decorosa a cambio de su presencia, obedecieron a regañadientes, organizándose y avanzando con dos hombres cabalgando al frente y dos en la retaguardia. La plaza estaba bastante vacía de gente cuando partieron, pero pronto se encontraron con más personas cuando se internaron en la ciudad. Los guardias parecieron alertarse por ese hecho, sus miradas barrían las calles en busca de grandes multitudes.

"¿Qué pasó con el duque, Elsa?"

La Reina le dio un vistazo a los guardias, pese a que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar si conversaban. "No quiero hablar de eso, Anna."

"¿Entonces por qué vamos con Holsen?"

"Quiero saber qué tanto escándalo causaría si expulso al duque del reino."

Anna miró a su esposa con los ojos como platos. "Elsa tú –Elsa, ¿estás hablando en serio?"

Elsa le devolvió la mirada a Anna, su rostro era inescrutable. "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Elsa, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Preferiría no discutirlo aquí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque estamos en público? No hay nadie alrededor y los guardias no pueden escucharnos."

Elsa se detuvo y se giró hacia su esposa, su mal genio estaba casi haciéndola girones frente a los ojos de Anna. "Él tuvo la completa desfachatez de decirme que no debí haberme casado." Escupió Elsa. "Que no podría escoger a mi heredero. Cuestionó mi mando sobre mi propio reino. Y me amenazó con una afrenta política ante el Consejo Real. Así que debo ejercer mi autoridad." La voz de Elsa era baja, pero Anna podía sentir el fuego detrás de cada palabra. "Lo quitaré del camino en la manera que crea conveniente, Anna. No cederé con esto, así que no intentes nada."

Anna estaba impactada ante lo que Elsa le había retransmitido, pero eso no fue lo que captó su atención. Se encontró con la mirada de Elsa. "¿Qué te hizo pensar que trataría de detenerte?" Le preguntó.

Elsa la miró con fijeza. Lentamente recuperó la compostura hasta que fue capaz de hablar sin temblar con ira contenida. "No lo sé" le dijo con un distintivo aire cauteloso. Muy parecido al que solía utilizar cuando se aproximaba a su poni gruñón. "¿Tal vez por tu naturaleza gentil y generosa?"

Anna le dirigió una mirada exasperada. "Difícilmente soy una santa, Elsa. Tampoco espero que seas una. ¿De verdad el duque te dijo eso?, ¿Que no deberíamos habernos casado? "

La quijada de Elsa se flexionó. "No tengo problemas con mi audición. Anna."

"¿Por qué te dijo eso? Él es un duque, pero tú eres la Reina, Elsa. Y ni siquiera es un noble del reino."

"Lo dijo por los herederos, que la gente no aceptará que adoptemos. Un heredero adoptado podría tener una ascensión disputada." Elsa profirió un sonido irritado. "No sé qué es lo que se piensa, probablemente que si no puedo gobernar por estar lidiando con rebeliones, entonces tendría que preocuparse por lo mucho que le debe al reino.

Anna repentinamente se quedó helada. Eso era exactamente lo que Elsa le había dicho cuando discutieron sobre su contrato nupcial, y escucharlo de otro noble, un duque– "Elsa, ¿eso qué significa? Dijiste que adoptaríamos ¿Vas a cambiar de parecer–"

"¿Cambiar de parecer?" Elsa parecía ofendida. Enderezándose en toda su altura como una cobra expectante. "¿Cambiar de parecer? ¿Porque algún duque extranjero piensa que no puedo manejar mi propio país? ¿Por qué se piensa que sabe a quién tendría que matrimoniar y quién debería sucederme?" pronunció Elsa con magnífico desprecio, con el profundo desdén impreso en cada línea de su rostro. Anna nunca había visto semejante arrogancia siendo enmarcada tan espectacularmente; podría haber besado ese justificado repudio y quitárselo de la cara de no haber sido por el alivió que la inundó. "El descaro de ese hombre, el maldito descaro de ese _asno_. Si no se tratara de un duque, lo haría atar como un faisán cazado y lo exhibiría en la maldita plaza para que todo mundo lo–"

Anna no pudo controlarse más tiempo. No le importaron los guardias ni los paseantes, ni el hecho que estuvieran a plena luz del día y que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no fuera del todo bienvenido; Elsa no podía esperar que sólo se quedara ahí y no la besara. Anna atrajo el rostro de Elsa hacia el suyo con una mano alrededor de su nuca y le depositó los labios sobre los suyos. Elsa emitió un sonido asustado que sonó como un chillido, su diatriba había sido truncada. Anna prolongó el beso hasta que Elsa comenzó a estremecerse.

Cuando se apartaron, Elsa estaba roja y se debatía abochornada, mirando intencionadamente a los guardias. "Anna, estamos en público, no puedes solo–hacer eso. La gente, ellos–"

"¿Qué?, ¿Me verán besarte?" le dijo Anna divertida. "Creo que estarán demasiado ocupados maravillándose de lo roja que estás antes de preocuparse por improperios."

Elsa le dirigió una mirada irremediable. "Sabes muy bien que no es apropiado." Le siseó.

"No hay nadie alrededor. La persona más cercana está bajando aquella calle, y mira, los guardias saben de qué trata todo esto."

Elsa observó. Sus escoltas habían conservado la distancia comandada, pero cambiaron la posición de sus caballos para bloquear la vista de cualquier paseante. Los guardias habían tenido cuidado también de no posar las miradas sobre ellas, sus ojos los mantenían fijos con intención en algún punto del horizonte. Santo Dios. El castillo iba a convertirse en un hervidero de cuchicheos en el instante en que retornaran.

"Adviérteme la próxima vez, por favor." Fue lo mejor que Elsa le pudo decir.

Anna le sonrió pero titubeó en cuanto hizo la pregunta. "Elsa, ¿piensas que lo que dijo el duque tiene algún mérito? ¿Qué la gente no aceptará un heredero adoptado?"

Elsa la estudió. Gentilmente La Reina cerró sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de su esposa y las hizo descender entre ellas. Sus manos enguantadas antes frías se calentaron nuevamente. "¿Temías que me retractara sobre la adopción?"

"Al principio." Admitió Anna. "Sé que el asunto del linaje no es uno trivial, pero no había pensado en ello antes de la boda –sobre lo que significaría para mí, al menos. Solo asumí que la gente lo aceptaría de la misma forma que lo hicieron con nuestros esponsales."

Elsa desvió la mirada significativamente. "No nos quedemos aquí en medio de la calle." Le dijo. "Quiero ver a Holsen antes que se haga tarde."

Caminaron juntas, Anna rodeaba el brazo de Elsa. La mayoría de la gente que pasaba se sorprendía por la visión de la Reina y la Princesa Consorte, aparentemente disfrutando de un paseo vespertino, pero no se formaron grandes multitudes. Las personas simplemente les sonreían y saludaban y seguían con su camino.

"Lo sopesé luego de nuestra… discusión. El asunto de la adopción." Comenzó Elsa.

Anna miró inquisitivamente a su esposa. "¿Sí?"

Respondiendo a tu última pregunta –debo decir que no, no creo que la opinión del duque tenga mucho peso. Yo soy la Reina. Es mi prerrogativa escoger a mi sucesor y Weselton no tiene derecho ni lugar en mi toma de decisiones. Y sobre lo que el reino piense… Bueno, me siento un poco dudosa al respecto. Pero el hecho que mi padre haya trabajado en un borrador de ley que permitiera la adopción podría indicar que pensaba que sería algo aceptable. También por eso quiero hablar con Holsen –para obtener ese borrador y ver lo que mi padre podría haber escrito en él." Elsa se encontró con los ojos de Anna. "No voy a retirar mi palabra. Te hice una promesa y voy a mantenerla."

Anna inclinó la cabeza contra el hombro de Elsa, empujándola suavemente. "¿Pero tú quieres? ¿Adoptar?"

"Sí. Contigo."

Anna levantó la mirada ante la certeza que escuchó en la voz de Elsa. "¿y si pudieras tener tus propios hijos? Dejando de lado las preocupaciones sobre transmitir tus poderes. Dijiste que habías puesto esa cláusula porque pensaste que yo quería tener mis propios hijos, pero ¿qué hay de ti?"

Pasó un momento largo antes que Elsa le contestara, y cuando lo hizo, cada palabra fue pronunciada con sumo cuidado. "No estoy segura. Siempre pensé, bueno, en mis poderes. Pero en si no se transmitieran, o que tuviera una elección… eso nunca lo consideré. El único pensamiento que llegué a tener sobre nuestro matrimonio fue en lo… fácil que habría resultado todo si yo hubiera sido varón. Cómo eso habría resuelto tantos obstáculos, como los que estamos enfrentando ahora. No habría duques idiotas confrontándome por mi heredero, por ejemplo."

Anna sonrió ante el tono airado de su esposa y decidió conducir la conversación por un camino más amistoso. "Si fueras un hombre, podríamos tener hijos, cierto. ¿Si hubieras sido un hombre con magia de hielo? ¿Aun así habrías querido hijos?"

Anna tuvo el raro placer de ver la mandíbula de Elsa caerle floja. "No lo sé" se las arregló a decirle. "Yo ah– sí, sería más sencillo. El asunto del heredero quedaría resuelto, pero, los poderes–" Elsa frunció el entrecejo y su mirada se tornó contemplativa.

"Me habría gustado tener una pequeña niña rubia que fuera justo como tú." Le dijo Anna.

Elsa le dedicó una risa divertida. "Si hubiera sido hombre, no me gustaría que mi hija se pareciera a mí. Debería verse como tú, su madre. Hermosa y de carácter dulce."

Fue el turno de Anna para reírse, sus mejillas se calentaron por el cumplido. "¿Hermosa y de carácter dulce?"

"Mm, sí, aunque quizá no le desearía contar con tu gracia; imagino que a nuestra hija no le gustaría tropezarse en su camino hacia el altar." Elsa se sonrió cuando Anna le dio un merecido pellizco en el brazo.

"Pero no puedo imaginarte como un hombre." Le dijo Anna con los ojos puestos sobre el rostro de Elsa. "Tú eres –tú." Incluso si muchos de sus manierismos los había heredado de su padre, El comportamiento de Elsa era distintivamente propio.

Elsa miró a Anna como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle el pensamiento. "No albergo ningún deseo de ser un varón. Ser un hombre habría hecho las cosas más fáciles en cierto modo, pero no soy infeliz por ser una mujer. Supongo que tengo que agradecerle a mi madre por eso. Ella se aseguró que mi padre no me hiciera hacer otra cosa más que estudiar. Mi madre quiso que yo hiciera cosas que me gustaban fuera de las lecciones, como dedicarme al arte." Elsa sonrió. "Mi padre tuvo una influencia más evidente en mi vida, pero mi madre también me influyó mucho, si bien ella fue más sutil."

"Yo no te cambiaría." Repitió Anna, recordando lo que le había dicho a la condesa. "Yo creo que eres perfecta así como eres."

"¿A pesar de mi agrio mal genio ocasional?"

"Te da cierto carácter." Le dijo Anna resueltamente, reconociendo una trampa cuando veía una.

"Ah, bien. Entonces tengo mucho carácter que ya te daré a admirar."

Anna se rio ante el tono árido, sin sentirse tan tentada a tomar el cebo ofrecido. "Bueno, aparentemente soy de carácter dulce, así que yo compensaré lo que te falte."

"Que buena pareja hacemos." Replicó Elsa. "Me atrevería a decir que mi padre no tenía idea de lo fantásticamente adecuadas que resultaríamos cuando arregló nuestro matrimonio."

"Tal vez si lo hacía. Siempre he creído que tu padre lo sabía todo."

"No te encuentras sola en esa apreciación. Yo también pensaba que era en algún punto omnisciente." Elsa de repente frunció el ceño. "Anna, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la condesa? Si voy a deportar al duque, sería juego de niños para mí echar a la condesa también. Incluso me ahorraría la tarifa si los pongo en el mismo barco, ya que obviamente disfrutan la compañía del otro."

Anna se rio, deleitada ante el panorama. "¿Deportando duques y echando condesas? Elsa, creo que a veces eres bastante lista."

Para crédito de la Reina, sus ojos no giraron, pero una ceja se torció imperiosa ante Anna. "Vivo para servirla, alteza. Aun cuando se requieran simples juegos de palabras y una mente aún más simple para disfrutarlos."

Anna manoteó el brazo de su esposa. "¡Elsa, te estaba halagando!"

"Fue tan ambiguo como ese manotazo. Esta vez tengo testigos de tu asalto hacia mi persona." Elsa miró a Anna. "¿Pero, en serio, qué te dijo la condesa? Te veías alterada cuando entré. Dijo algo sobre estarme haciendo un favor, y los favores de ese tipo usualmente no lo son."

¿Qué podía decirle? Anna lo consideró, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hacía. Si le soltaba palabra, Elsa seguramente llevaría a cabo su amenaza y se aseguraría que la condesa zarpara en la primera nave disponible. La idea no era del todo desagradable, pero Anna se sentía… _responsable_. Ya se incomodaba con el pensamiento de ejercer poder semejante, aun si de cierta forma lo tuviera garantizado. Tal vez Elsa tenía razón –quizá ella tenía una naturaleza amable que la hacía reticente a tomar retribución por las ofensas.

"No dijo mucho." Le contestó Anna. Estaba _mintiéndole_ a Elsa, a pesar de la plática acerca de guardarse cosas la una de la otra, pero no podía decirle a Elsa que la condesa conocía detalles íntimos sobre ellas. "Ella… me contó un poco sobre su esposo." Se evadió Anna.

"¿Su esposo?"

"Como fue asesinado por una deuda de apuesta."

La cabeza de Elsa latigueó hacia Anna. "¿Te habló sobre el _asesinato_ de su esposo?"

"¡No sobre el asesinato en sí! Fue para aconsejarme. Parece extrañarlo." Protestó Anna. "Creo que lo amó."

La expresión de Elsa se mantuvo dubitativa. "¿y qué tipo de consejo te estaba dando exactamente?"

"Solo… sobre personas que pueden ser arrebatadas rápidamente. Como su esposo."

Algo oscuro se posó en el semblante de Elsa, como la titilante sombra de una flama contra el viento. "Ya veo." Dijo Elsa. Anna se dio cuenta muy tarde hacia donde se habían ido los pensamientos de su esposa.

"Lo siento, no pensé –quiero decir, no creo que la condesa se haya referido a tus padres."

"No. Dudo que lo hiciera." Le dijo Elsa. Entonces se detuvieron ante una majestuosa casa con una placa labrada de color dorado que leía. _Las oficinas legales de Holsen & Calhoun._ "Pero hablaremos sobre eso más tarde."

…

Mientras los guardias esperaban afuera, una secretaria les mostró la oficina de Holsen.

"Su majestad." Holsen la saludó con una reverencia. Él ya se encontraba de pie junto a su escritorio con dos asientos preparados. Su traje se veía impecable como siempre, aunque parecía que su escritorio había sido despejado de manera precipitada para su llegada. "Es una grata sorpresa verla a usted y a la princesa consorte nuevamente."

"Me disculpo por presentarnos sin avisar y si es que hemos interrumpido algo." Le dijo y Anna y ella tomaron asiento. "Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que consultarle. Trataré de hacerlo breve."

"Por supuesto." Replicó Holsen, acomodándose tras el escritorio. "¿En qué puedo servirle?"

Mientras la Reina hablaba sobre su conversación con el duque, Anna encontró su atención centrándose en su cónyuge. Elsa estaba más calmada que antes, pero la ira todavía le brillaba en la rigidez de su mandíbula y el ángulo de sus cejas. Incluso su pálido cabello parecía expresar su agrietada energía. Los espesos mechones fluían y aleteaban con cada gesto y tirón de la cabeza de Elsa.

Elsa se veía tan viva. ¿Cómo alguna vez podría haber pensado que era aburrida? Si radiaba vitalidad y propósito en una forma que Anna no había visto antes. ¿Qué había cambiado? Se preguntó Anna. Elsa no se veía distinta –seguía tan bella como nunca, un hecho que nadie podría pasar por alto –y aun así estaba ese punzante conocimiento de todo lo que Elsa significaba para ella, y como toda ella le pertenecía. Elsa era suya por nombre y mucho más –Anna _sabía_ que Elsa la amaba, aún si no tuviera idea de cómo se había hecho acreedora de ese amor.

Quizá se trataba de eso, se percató Anna. Elsa estaba peleando por ellas. No por deber, ni por un legado, sino por ellas. Había determinación en sus ojos, un enfoque afilado que Anna solo había visto cuando Elsa jugaba ajedrez con su padre y aspiraba la victoria. Solo que, Anna no pensaba que Elsa se sintiera cercana a vencer esta vez; Elsa no estaba peleando porque pensara que iba a ganar –Elsa iba a pelear _para_ _gana_r. Si acaso Anna necesitara alguna prueba de los sentimientos de Elsa, la tenía ahí desplegándose frente a sus ojos.

¿Pero, porque Elsa seguía sin decirle nada? ¿Estaba planeando nunca sincerarse?, ¿o esperaba que ella lo hiciera primero? Anna resistió presionarse la mano contra la sien palpitante. Había pensado inocentemente, que el amor sería fácil y sin complicaciones; después de todo, si ambas partes se amaban, se lo expresaban y eso era todo, ¿no?

"La sincronización es más que sospechosa." Comenzó Holsen una vez que Elsa hubo terminado. "Como ha notado, hay algunos indicios que muestran que los comentarios del duque distan de ser completamente desinteresados. El duque nunca ventiló algún recelo hacia el anuncio de la renovación de los esponsales hace un año. Hacerlo ahora invita cierto escepticismo."

"Nadie dijo algo antes." Replicó Elsa. "Por lo que sé, nadie le pronunció palabra a mi padre al respecto cuando hizo el anuncio hace cinco años."

"¿Ni siquiera hubo rumores? Preguntó Holsen.

"La aristocracia siempre chismorrea." Dijo Elsa despectivamente. "Pueden ponerse a cotillear entre ellos hasta ponerse azules por lo que su mezquindad me respecta. Aun así saben cómo mantener la boca cerrada en mi presencia."

Elsa exhaló constriñendo la mandíbula. "Holsen, hay un asunto de tradición con los herederos de sangre, pero algunas de estar personas parecen olvidar que soy la Reina. Y si quiero entretenerme y nombrar al maldito caballo de mi esposa como mi asesor personal, estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo."

Holsen soltó una risotada. "Si usted lo deseara, majestad, nadie podría contradecir su derecho de hacerlo, aunque algunos podrían consternarse por su elección. Pero dejando la broma de lado, si le diéramos algo de crédito a las inquietudes del duque, no creo que ningún noble se resista a sus planes de adopción. Si no existieron protestas previas al anuncio de sus esponsales, ni durante su boda, entonces no veo alguna causa para preocuparse."

"Creo que algunos pueden haber asumido que Anna debería… engendrar un heredero." Dijo Elsa, intercambiando una mirada con Anna.

Las cejas de Holsen se torcieron. "Ese no es siempre el caso con matrimonios como el suyo. No puede ser esperado."

"No debería haber una expectativa, y sin embargo, puede haberse convertido en una."

"Algunas de las familias más tradicionales pueden molestarse, e imagino que si lo hacen, lo harán de manera privada –siendo usted recién coronada, su majestad, ningún lord visionario desearía ganarse el desagrado de la corona. Además el asunto de la ascensión recae en la jurisdicción de la familia real y el Consejo Real. Su padre y yo discutimos esto largamente, su majestad."

"¿Mi padre?" repitió Elsa. "¿El habló en detalle sobre esto?"

"Sí, su majestad, Concordamos en que resultaría muy poco probable que la mayoría de la población rechazara un heredero adoptado; la adopción es una práctica lo suficientemente común entre la clase baja. Es solo cuestión de hacer pasar la ley como una manera de anunciar sus intenciones de adoptar así como para prevenir el improbable evento de algún muy lejano pariente que intente clamar el trono."

Elsa se recargó pesadamente en su asiento con el corazón palpitándole fuerte. No debería haberle afectado tanto dado que ya había escuchado la verdad por parte de Alice. No era más que evidencia que respaldaba una certeza que ya conocía, pero era una cosa muy diferente escuchar a Holsen decirle que su padre había hablado sobre la adopción. Le dolía que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo enterarse, haber cargado con el dolor y la incertidumbre de ser indigna a los ojos de su padre en vano –todo por la muerte y las dudas sobre sí misma. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano cálida sujetando la suya. Anna le sonreía de manera gentil.

El gesto sin palabras fue íntimo y reconfortante. La tensión pareció abandonarla, lo que dejó sus miembros relajados y su respiración sosegada. Elsa liberó su mano, giró su palma y agarró la mano de su esposa en agradecimiento. De algún modo, su padre había sabido lo que Anna significaba para ella. Había desafiado todo para hacer posible su matrimonio y no iba malgastar esa oportunidad.

Ella no iba a rendirse con Anna.

Holsen observó a la Reina y a la princesa consorte por un momento, antes de abrir un cajón y depositar una carpeta sobre el escritorio, frente a Elsa. "Es el borrador de la ley de sucesión que escribió su padre. Iba a enviársela el día de hoy, pero se apareció antes que pudiera hacerlo."

Las manos de Elsa estaban notablemente firmes cuando tocó la carpeta. Esa tenía que haber sido una de las últimas cosas en las que trabajó su padre antes de morir, y tenerla enfrente, saber que adentro encontraría sus notas en los márgenes, sus correcciones y barras audaces tachando las palabras innecesarias –Elsa tragó saliva.

"Gracias, Holsen." Le dijo Elsa. No iba a leerlo ahí, un hecho que Holsen pareció presentir.

"Me alegra poder ayudarla. Ahora, respecto a su deseo de expulsar al duque del reino, no lo sugeriría. Yo recomendaría esperar y ver qué es lo que hace su gracia si le permite quedarse."

Elsa guardó silencio mientras lo consideraba.

Finalmente habló Anna. "Eso tiene sentido." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Al duque no le agradas y tampoco le gusta Arendelle, así que, ¿Por qué le importaría que hicieras algo que él desaprueba? No ganaría nada haciéndote enfadar."

"Estaba hablando sobre disturbios si yo adoptaba. Pero como lo discutimos, aun si hubiera algún tipo de crisis, no sería del tipo violento. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que algunos nobles farfullaran sobre eso, pero decidir quién será mi heredero es mi elección." Pronunció Elsa, bajando la vista a la carpeta. "Mi padre habría hecho lo mismo conmigo. Si pensara que era indigna, habría hecho lo posible porque no heredara y el trono podría haber pasado a quien fuera que él deseara."

"Con cualquier otro príncipe o princesa, ellos pelearían por recuperar su derecho de nacimiento." Señaló Holsen. "Pero no creo que fuera el caso con usted, su majestad."

"Yo me aseguré de ganarme mi derecho de nacimiento. Mi padre valoraba el mérito y la habilidad, no el parentesco." Elsa suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Por más que me gustaría que escoltaran al duque hacia los muelles por la fuerza, entiendo el punto. No tengo idea del por qué Weselton busca antagonizar conmigo, a menos que piense que seré tan débil de carácter como para permitirle exhibirme como un animal de zoológico. Convocaré una sesión con el Consejo también."

"Un rumbo de acción acertado. Si lo desea, Haré que Calhoun igualmente recabe información sobre el duque."

Elsa sonrió a pesar de sí misma –Lo métodos de Calhoun para "recabar" información sobre la gente incluía escarbar desconcertantemente pequeños detalles personales que resultaban la mayoría de las veces completamente irrelevantes. Nunca sabía si Calhoun se tomaba bastante en serio su trabajo o simplemente disfrutaba de ofender gente, como un perro llevándole a su amo un particularmente terrible –y bastante muerto –juguete. "Por favor, yo comprenderé si existe cierto retraso dado que Calhoun se encuentra ocupado con la condesa."

"Tiene que ganarse su salario de alguna forma." Replicó Holsen, su semblante era completamente serio.

La visita terminó con Holsen conduciéndolas al carruaje que las aguardaba afuera. Elsa se sentó con la carpeta yaciendo cuidadosamente sobre su regazo, una mano le descansaba sobre la cubierta de piel.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Elsa?" preguntó Anna, inclinándose contra el hombro de su esposa. La Reina rodeó con el brazo los hombros de la pelirroja con una sonrisa desmayada.

"No he cambiado de parecer, Anna. Me aseguraré de terminar lo que comenzó mi padre, y si cualquiera trata de detenerme, podrán lanzarse de la Montaña del Norte con mi bendición."

Anna soltó una risita al imaginárselo. "¿Sólo con tu bendición?"

"Supongo que podría hacer su vuelo más cómodo con una bota servicial. Me esfuerzo por complacer y servir." El tono de Elsa era seco como aserrín.

"¿Qué cambió, Elsa?" le preguntó Anna tras una pausa. "Hace solo unos días, estabas convencida que adoptar no era del todo aceptable. Querías mandarme a encontrar a algún hombre para–"

Elsa inclinó la cabeza hasta que su nariz quedó enterrada entre cálido cabello cobrizo. "porque creía que no era nada más que lo que los demás esperaban de mí, Anna." Murmuró Elsa, su aliento cálido golpeaba la sien de su esposa. "No importaba lo que yo quisiera. Sino lo que mi padre quería, lo que el reino quería, lo que tu querías. Lo que yo quisiera nunca formó parte de ninguna de mis decisiones."

"Elsa." Suspiró Anna profundamente. "No puedes ser desinteresada todo el tiempo. Nadie puede ser así."

"Lo sé, y comprendí mi error." Elsa apretó su agarre sobre Anna cuando ella comenzó a moverse. "No, déjame terminar. Mi error fue pensar que sabía lo que todo el mundo quería. Creí que mi padre quería que solo pensara en Arendelle. Creí que el reino quería un heredero de sangre. Y creí que tú querías a alguien más y tener otra vida. Pero me equivoqué. Y yo casi nunca me equivoco." Pronunció, sonando sumamente furiosa por lo que debería haber sido una valiosa lección para su excesivo orgullo.

Anna se apartó para mirar a Elsa con los ojos entrecerrados y solo le habló medio en serio cuando le respondió. "Que grandeza de tu parte admitir que no lo sabes todo. ¿Dolió mucho caerse de ese caballo? Porque ahora tendrás que vivir aquí ente nosotros los mortales y –"

Elsa soltó una carcajada, el sonido era pleno y vivo. La Reina jaló a Anna y la envolvió en su abrazo, presionando la cara de Anna en la curva de su hombro para amortiguarle las agrias palabras. "Shh. No, no me dolió tanto, aunque aprecio tu preocupación. Tuve una buena maestra que me enseñó como sobrellevar una caída de la montura." Elsa la aplacó con una mueca muy amplia y poco arrepentida que Anna podría haberse visto tentada a abofetear de haberla presenciado.

"Tienes suerte de que seas la Reina." Le murmuró Anna con la cara empujándose contra el cuello de Elsa. Respiró su esencia, sus pestañas rozándole la pálida piel mientras sus ojos se le cerraban. "Creo que es la única razón por la que la gente te tolera. Eso y porque eres de buen ver."

La risa le resonó a Elsa en el pecho. "No creo nunca haber sido puesta en mi sitio tan sedosamente. Bien hecho su alteza."

"Yo también me esfuerzo por complacer y servir." Le dijo Anna girando los ojos, aunque Elsa no pudo verla.

Anna podía asegurar que Elsa se sonreía por su respuesta, hasta que le dijo algo que hizo que sus ojos girarán más dramáticamente: "¿Crees que soy de buen ver?"

"Supongo que podrías mejorar con un saco de patatas sobre la cabeza, digo, ya cabalgas como uno–" Fue interrumpida por un tosco chillido cuando dedos enguantados se le enterraron en el costado. Anna se escurrió torpemente de la mano de Elsa, alternándose entre risas frenéticas y protestas. Elsa se negó a liberarla, su agarre era sorpresivamente fuerte como si obstinadamente exigiera retribución.

"¡Elsa! ¡Detente, estamos en el carruaje!" Le suplicaba sin aire, tan roja del rostro como el tono de su cabello.

"Tú comenzaste, Yo solo ejerzo mi soberanía para detener estas difamaciones." Pero Elsa se detuvo, sus manos suavizando las arrugas de la falda de su esposa. "Además, creo que hemos hecho cosas peores dentro de un carruaje." Había pretendido que su tono fuera casual, pero resultó ser lo suficientemente basto como para tener a Anna observándola tras de espesas pestañas, imbuyéndole fuego entre las venas.

"Estamos en una carruaje." Repitió Elsa débilmente, no se le había perdido del todo la ironía. Podría haberse alarmado de lo poco que se necesitaba para que llegaran a ese punto –en un momento, pura dulzura y risas, y al siguiente, solo –todo ese calor.

Anna no le prestó atención y descansó las manos sobre la cuesta de los hombros de Elsa, los dedos deslizándose por sus omoplatos. Elsa temblaba bajo sus palmas y miraba hacia la ventana como si buscara distraerse –no estaban muy lejos de la ciudad todavía, pero ya lo estarían pronto. Abrió la boca para protestar.

"Solo te estoy tocando, Elsa. Y como has dicho, hemos hecho cosas peores." Le dijo Anna, su voz era ronca y sus ojos oscuros. "¿Lo recuerdas? Hace tan solo unos días nos casamos, pero se siente como si hubiera sido hace mucho. Llevabas ese uniforme militar puesto, con las charreteras sobre tus hombros."

"Lo recuerdo." La memoria de ese viaje en carruaje había sido grabada con fuego en su cerebro; Elsa tenía la certeza que ni siquiera un traumático golpe en su cabeza con una roca gigante bastaría para borrárselo de la mente. "Estabas muy hermosa en tu vestido de novia. No creo habértelo dicho, pero lo estabas. Yo quería–" Si iban a ser brutalmente honestas, Elsa no había querido estar en otro sitio más que sobre Anna durante ese corto y cruel viaje. "Quería que ese día fuera perfecto para ti." Le dijo en lugar de lo que pensaba, porque eso se sentía más seguro y además también era cierto.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron en par. "Era nuestro día." Le dijo, su cara era sobria. "Las dos nos casamos, no solo yo."

"Lo sé, pero esa seguía siendo mi motivación."

Anna se quedó en silencio. "¿Y ahora han cambiado? Tus motivaciones."

Elsa sabía que Anna ya no le estaba preguntando sobre la boda. Consideró la respuesta y contestó cuidadosamente. "Sí, creo que lo han hecho. Cuando dije que pensaba que sabía lo que todos querían, pero que no había pensado en lo que yo deseaba. Ya no quiero pensar en lo que otros quieren nunca más Anna." Elsa sostuvo un mechón cobrizo entre sus dedos, su pulgar acariciaba las puntas. "Quiero de una vez por todas, perseguir mi propia felicidad"

Elsa pareció sorprenderse un poco de sus propias palabras, así que Anna se inclinó y la besó gentilmente. "Te mereces ser feliz, Elsa. Tú te mereces… todo."

El carruaje se detuvo antes que Elsa pudiera responderle.

"Te veré en la cena." Le dijo Elsa una vez que estuvieron fuera, sostenía la carpeta bajo su brazo. "Quiero tomarme un rato para leer esto."

Anna sabía que Elsa querría estar sola para hacer aquello, y le asintió con una sonrisa. "Hasta la cena, entonces."

Mientas Elsa se encaminaba a su estudio, Anna se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró a Gerda a medio camino de entregar un paquete envuelto.

"Un mensajero vino diciendo que esto era para usted." Le dijo Gerda frunciendo el entrecejo. "Fue muy insistente al decirme que sólo se lo diera a su persona."

Anna sopesó el paquete. Estaba envuelto en papel con un cordel y no había señales de remitente, pero la forma y el peso indicaban que se trataba de una caja de algún tipo. "¿Dijo quién lo enviaba?"

"No lo hizo."

Anna tenía una buena idea de quién podía haberlo enviado y no tenía deseos de confirmar su sospecha frente al ama de llaves. Deliberadamente lo guardó en su vestidor, para la decepción de la mujer. "Muchas gracias, Gerda." Le dijo Anna puntualmente.

Gerda permaneció inamovible, pero su expresión se suavizó, pasando de la descarada curiosidad a interés maternal. "¿Disfrutaron su salida el día de hoy?"

"No fue precisamente una salida, Gerda. Fue solo una reunión de negocios con el duque, y una visita no programada con Holsen."

"Creí escuchar que habían disfrutado de una linda caminata por la ciudad también." Contrarrestó Gerda con una astuta mirada.

Anna miró a Gerda, perpleja. Impresionante –los chismorreos del castillo se habían infiltrado hasta su propio cuarto. Si bien se había desviado a los establos para ver si sus padres habían retornado, aun así se esperaba un tiempo un poco más razonable. "Lo hicimos." Se arriesgó Anna, cautelosa de posibles investigaciones suspicaces. "Elsa quería caminar."

Para horror de Anna, lágrimas sin derramar brillaron en los ojos de Gerda. Una punzada de angustia se le alojó en el pecho, lo que la hizo sentir muy torpe y confundida. Anna inmediatamente se palmeó los bolsillos para buscarse un pañuelo y se maldijo silenciosamente por su incapacidad de alguna vez tener uno a la mano. Deseó desesperadamente que Elsa estuviera ahí, porque seguramente tendría las palabras adecuadas qué decir y un arsenal de prendas personales qué proporcionar. "Ah, Gerda, lo lamento, ¿Fue algo que dije? No quería–"

"No, no, no fue usted, cariño." La interrumpió Gerda, previniendo más disculpas. El ama de llaves se secó las esquinas de los ojos con un pañuelo que se sacó del delantal. "Nunca podría ser usted."

"Oh. Está bien." Anna se meneaba nerviosamente, sintiéndose muy joven e inútil. "¿Debería ah… debería irme?"

Gerda aspiró sonoramente por la nariz, pero meneó la cabeza. "No, perdóneme. Es solo que… me pone tan contenta."

Anna le dedicó una mirada dubitativa. "¿contenta?"

"Sí. Nunca había visto a mi pequeña niña tan feliz antes. No en años." Gerda sostuvo la cara de Anna entre sus manos y le sonrió. "Usted lo hizo por ella. Yo sabía que usted sería lo mejor para ella y tenía razón."

"Oh. ¿Te refieres a –Elsa?" Anna se sonrojó cuando el significado de las palabras de Gerda fue asimilado. "Y- yo ¿en serio? ¿De verdad la hago tan feliz?"

"Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que salió de paseo, ¡mucho menos a cabalgar!" le dijo Gerda, sonándose la nariz cuando lo dijo. Todo desde que el viejo Rey y la Reina fallecieron, que Dios los tenga en su gloria, ha sido trabajar y preparativos de boda y reuniones. Y si acaso llegaba a salir del castillo ¡era para acudir a más citas! Era una cosa terrible, nadie debería estar enclaustrado todo el día sin ninguna compañía más que documentos y libros polvosos."

Una idea se le formó a Anna, pero fue una que inmediatamente la hizo sentir culpable por haberla considerado. Gerda había estado ahí para Elsa cuando sus padres murieron. Anna sabía que si le preguntaba, el ama de llaves probablemente le contaría todo lo que había ocurrido, pero el pensamiento de enterarse de algo profundamente personal, especialmente cuando involucraba muerte y congoja, y proviniendo de un tercero y no de Elsa… Anna gentilmente apartó esa idea. No pensaría en ella por el momento. Elsa todavía podía abrirse y hablar sobre su pérdida, así que Anna tendría que ser paciente.

"Usted es muy buena para ella." Le dijo Gerda, sacando a Anna de sus pensamientos. "Incluso ha logrado hacerla dormir más."

Eso captó la atención de la pelirroja. Era la confirmación que Elsa no se había estado cuidando a sí misma. "¿De verdad trabajaba tanto?" le solicitó Anna.

"Cielos, yo no sé qué era lo que hacía por las madrugadas, ¡pero ciertamente no dormía! Algunas veces los sirvientes la encontraban dormitando a mitad del día sobre su escritorio, y sabían que era mejor no molestarla."

Anna suspiró. ¿Lo suficientemente cansada como para dormirse durante el día? Le sorprendía poco que Elsa se encontrara durmiendo tanto últimamente si es que era tan elusiva al descanso a horas decentes de la noche. Le dolía más pensar durante cuánto tiempo estuvo pasando aquello.

"Pero todo eso es cosa pasada ahora." Le dijo Gerda con firmeza. Le dio a Anna una palmadita maternal en la mejilla y retrocedió un paso. "Ustedes se aman y se harán muy felices. Mi pequeña niña le compró todos esos finos caballos que tanto adora, e incluso contrató nuevos cocineros y llenó los invernaderos con todas esas encantadoras flores–"

"Espera, ¿qué?" la interrumpió Anna. "¿Elsa hizo más que lo de los caballos? Nunca mencionó contratar cocineros ni dijo nada sobre un invernadero."

Gerda le devolvió la mirada, confusa. "Sí, por supuesto. ¿No le dijo nada sobre ellos? Creo que fueron regalos de boda."

Anna meneó la cabeza. "No. Solo tenía conocimiento de mi guardarropa y los caballos. Elsa no ha dicho nada sobre otras… renovaciones."

"Oh cielos." Gerda estaba afligida. "Lo siento, no debería haber sido yo quien se lo dijera. ¿Tal vez estaba esperando para después? como todos esos regalos de bodas de los invitados que siguen sin abrir."

Anna se tambaleó ante la idea de más obsequios por parte de Elsa, a pesar que los que les habían dejado los invitados los había olvidado completamente y no le importaban más ahora que lo que le habían importado antes. No podía pensar en una sola razón por la que la Reina no le informara sobre ellos a menos que quizá Elsa realmente hubiera escogido esperar antes de presentárselos.

"Gracias por decirme, Gerda." Le dijo Anna distraídamente. Todavía reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de su esposa. "No se lo diré a Elsa, te lo prometo."

Gerda estaba visiblemente aliviada. "Espero no haberle arruinado la sorpresa, pero lo dejaremos entre nosotras, ¿verdad?"

Anna se rio. "Sí, como todos esos dulces que solías darme a escondidas para compartirlos con Elsa."

Gerda miró fijamente a Anna por un momento, sonriendo afectuosamente hasta que el ama de llaves envolvió a Anna en un abrazo cálido. "Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Siempre supe que serían adorables juntas. El viejo Rey hizo lo mejor cuando acordó su matrimonio. Mi pequeña niña siempre la ha amado, usted lo sabe bien." Remarcó Gerda mientras se apartaba.

"¿Qué? ¿Siempre?" repitió Anna. Quería preguntarle desde hacía cuánto tiempo se había sentido Elsa de esa manera, pero Gerda simplemente le palmeó la mejilla en esa forma indulgentemente maternal que quería decir que no le iba a sacar nada sin importar la insistencia con la que lo intentara.

"Sé que usted la cuidará." Le dijo Gerda. "Usted también la ama."

Entonces Gerda se marchó para encargarse de los preparativos para la cena, abandonando a la pelirroja que se quedó ahí parada con la mirada vacía tras ella sintiéndose un tanto timada. La gente no podía _solo_ hacer eso, pensó Anna aturdidamente. No podían lanzar revelaciones como esas e irse así nada más sin explicar nada. No era para nada justo,

Pero eso solo hizo que se alzara aún más la pregunta de por qué su esposa seguía sin decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Qué tal si la Reina tenía miedo de su respuesta? Anna casi inmediatamente rechazó la idea, pero el pensamiento se negaba a ser descartado. Si tenía que ser honesta, no era meramente amistad lo que sentía por ella, pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo nombrarlo. Quizá era lo mejor que Elsa no le hubiera dicho nada todavía –Anna no mentiría, pero tampoco quería herirla o decepcionarla con una respuesta vaga o poco convincente.

Consciente de que no lograría nada dándole vueltas interminablemente a aquello, Anna se sentó en una silla en su vestidor para ver el paquete. La condesa no había perdido el tiempo al enviárselo bajo la promesa de más cartas; aun sin una nota. Anna tenía la certeza que el paquete provenía de lady Charlotte.

Se preguntó si tendría que llamar a algún mayordomo en caso de que la cosa contuviera una serpiente, pero se sintió remordiente por entretener siquiera semejante pensamiento indigno. Por lo que le constaba, Lady Charlotte se había mostrado muy inapropiada para compañía educada, pero no parecía ser una bruja malvada –la mención de su marido asesinado había suavizado los sentimientos de Anna hacia la mujer, independientemente de si esas habían sido las intenciones de la condesa o no. A pesar de sentirse bondadosa, Anna desató el cordel con algo de azoramiento y desenvolvió el papel. Parpadeó en su sorpresa.

Era un libro. De pasta de cuero, bien cuidado, y en francés si el título podía dar algún indicio: Une Dame á Paris. –Una Dama en París. Anna desprendió una pieza de papel que había sido ajustada detrás de la portada con un delgado separador de plata fina, y examinó la gruesa caligrafía.

_No espere por lo que venga –apodérese de lo que desea con ambas manos. La inexperiencia es también pasajera, así que lea bien, Princesa. No necesita ser una búsqueda solitaria._

Arrugó la frente ante la nota sin firma. Las palabras no tenían mucho sentido para ella, pero le confirmó que aquello provenía de lady Charlotte. Anna levantó el libro y recorrió las páginas hasta detenerse por la mitad, y le dio un vistazo al texto. Podía leer francés un poco mejor de lo que podía hablarlo, pero sabía que tendría que echar mano de un diccionario o de la ayuda de Elsa para comprender más que una palabra.

"Santo Dios, ¿Acaso me envió una novela romántica?" se preguntó Anna en voz alta con algo de desconcierto. "Ah, que tenemos aquí… _´son maru était dans la chambre à côté, purtant elle continuait de me dévorer des yeux et elle souleva sa jupe. Je me suis agenouillée devant elle telle une pécheresse repentante, pour découvrir son intimité déjà humide."_

Le tomó varios segundos descifrar cada palabra y más aún ligarlas juntas y darle forma al significado. Y tomó mucho más antes que el significado se apoderada de su cuerpo que se puso rígido en su conmoción.

"Oh, por Dios." Dijo Anna, con la mirada aterrada. "Oh por Dios."

Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces el pasaje que acababa de leer decía: _´… su esposo estaba en la habitación contigua, pero de todas formas me miró con esos ardientes y brillantes ojos cuando se levantó las faldas. Me arrodillé ante ella como una penitente pecadora, y la encontré desnuda y húmeda por mi…´_

El libro se le deslizó por entre los dedos entumecidos, rebotando en su regazo y terminando en el suelo. Su rostro estaba ardiendo como una tetera, su expresión era una mezcla de nerviosa mortificación y reacio interés. Era una novela, en cierto modo. Del tipo que ninguna dama decente tendría por qué leer. De la clase que las colegialas curiosas leían en privado entre risitas, robada de algún lado o de alguna otra, de ese tipo–

Anna asió nuevamente el libro y encontró el nombre del autor. Era un nombre femenino, aunque gracias a Dios no contenía las palabras: Charlotte, condesa de Artois en ninguna parte. Buscó frenéticamente el pasaje que recién había leído. Oh Dios. La narradora era claramente también una mujer. La condesa había cumplido su promesa de proporcionarle guía. Todo lo que Anna se había preguntado cuando pensaba en sexo y Elsa y en cómo se suponía que tenía que hacerse entre dos mujeres, todas sus respuestas yacían en una tórrida novela erótica que una infame cortesana le había obsequiado.

Anna no supo si encogerse o inmediatamente leer de nuevo. Si comenzaba a leer, tendría que hacerse de ese diccionario porque había encontrado muchas, muchas palabras que seguramente no se usaban frecuentemente en círculos refinados y –su mente rechinó al detenerse.

Elsa podía leerlo.

Un sonoro ´no´ le resonó en sus pensamientos, seguido por las ideas de las posibles reacciones de la Reina si le llegaba a presentar aquel libro obsceno –Elsa seguramente la miraría como si ella fuera la que necesitara ser pateada con una bota desde la Montaña del Norte. O peor, Elsa solo podría reírse y hacerle burla interminablemente. Probablemente haría uso de su miradita superior, alzándole la nariz y observándola por lo bajo y solo esperar a que la avalancha de humillación aplastara a Anna por ella, seguro.

Anna estaba consciente que el libro le pesaba en las manos y descubrió que sus palmas le sudaban. Haciendo una mueca, Anna lo cerró y con cautela lo colocó boca abajo. Parecía tan inocuo así sobre su cómoda, y no como que podía mandar tu alma directamente al infierno como algún clérigo o cualquier persona creería. Podía de hecho sentir el calor que le crepitaba por la columna.

Anna tragó saliva, levantó el libro y lo aferró –no podía permitir que algún sirviente se topara con aquello –y se desbocó a la biblioteca para encontrar ese diccionario de francés.


End file.
